Kamen Rider: Kaiser
by Tristar
Summary: A new mutant joins the brotherhood, and he brings with him troubles that only kamen rider can handle. LancexKitty, OCxOC, DominoxOC. Added disclaimer to the first chapter.
1. Birth of the Kaiser!

**Disclaimer: I don't own marvel or toei. Nor do I own anything but, the OC characters. What is fanfiction but, stories written by people who enjoy the shows they write about. **

"Get back here you worthless brat!" A beer bottle flew over a young man's head and into a trailer wall.

"buzz off old man!" Screamed the young man back at his father. He was dressed in black t-shirt reading Ozzfest on it and black jeans that had holes worn in the knees. His dark brown hair went every which way. Picking up the bottle his tossed it back though it came short of hitting his father.

His father growled his reseeding black hairline revealed more of his forehead than it should have. "Get on the damn bus and out of my life yeh punk!"

"Your wish is my command!" mocked the young man as he picked up his bag and marched out of the trailer. He turned around and yelled at the door. "Go back to the gym your pooch is showing.!"

"Get the hell out of here and don't come back!" Screamed his father from the screen door.

The young man hopped on his dirt bike and tied his bag onto the back. "GLADLY!" kick starting the bike he was off leaving for the bus terminal. Had the young man stayed another hour he would have seen a pair of vehicles arrived in the trailer park.

The first vehicles was a Harley special it's rider was wearing a long leather jacket and cowboy hat. Kicking out his kick stand he stood up off the bike. He had simple goatee on his chin his eyes a dim gray. Walking up to the trailer without even knocking his walked in. "hello big brother…"

The man who had been the boys father stood, his stature was only two inches shorter than man before him. At one time the young man's father could have been Olympic level athlete in an earlier life but, not so now as he now had a semi large gut that hung partially over his belt buckle. "Hello Ethan…."

"You've really let yourself go Richard not to long ago I wouldn't have been able to arm wrestle you but, now…" The Man now identified as Ethan looked his older brother over taking in the torn flannel shirt and worn jeans but, mostly the gut. "But, I guess having a son with a monster will do that to you."

Richard growled and contemplated throwing his brother out the door, sixteen years ago he could have done it but, now not so much. "Come to gloat?"

Ethan chuckled. "Gloating would be easy now wouldn't it. Hell I could go on and talk about the son that father had so much hope in only to fall for the whiles of a demon!" he snorted trying to hold back the laughter. "Why I bet your own son is so proud of you!"

Richard did the first thing that came to mind he took a swing. Unfortunately for Richard he had gotten slower or his brother got faster but, it didn't matter the effect was the same, his fist was intercepted and deflected. "Well well defending you abomination of a son."

Taking a step back Richard glared at his brother. "He's more human than you are. You've let father's gift to you corrupt you…" Think for a second he corrected himself. "No I was wrong you corrupt it!"

Ethan snorted again but, not because of holding back laughter. "You really think it matters I'm doing my duty to the knights and I'm slaying demons from hell."

A new voice broke between the two. "Well at least you have some heart Richard and but, you don't Ethan you've become some absorbed into your duty you've forgotten what it's like to be human anymore."

Both men looked at the doorway and saw another young man only a few years younger than they themselves where. He was dress in a semi-formal suit with a gold vest accenting his own blue eyes. He jacket was slung over his shoulder.

"Hello Charles." Ethan stated as if the words where acid on his tongue. "I see you've taken time out of your schedule to visit your older brothers."

"Actually Ethan at least Charles calls me every once in while unlike you." Richard remarked crossing his arms.

"I go by the name Charlie now Richard." He stepped farther into the trailer. He placed his jacket on near by hook. "I set it up so someone will meet him in Bayville."

Richard took a deep breathe as much as he despised his son the boy was just that his son and like any father he still cared not matter violent he got.

Ethan looked at his two brothers in disgust. "Bah! I spit on you both!" He pointed an accusing finger at Charlie. "You for protecting him" He then turned his finger toward Richard. "And you for actually showing concern for a half -breed!" Ethan glared at them both for a second then stormed out

Mounting his bike he gunned the engine and left. Charlie watched his brother leave and sighed and spoke to himself "Is there no hope for him?" He turned and faced his eldest brother who was rubbing his temples after having sat down. "Tell me why do you hate your son?"

"I don't…" Richard leaned back in his lazy boy recliner and stared at the ceiling. "But, every time I look at him I see her and it just pushes my buttons!"

Charlie sighed and took note of his eldest brothers out of shape physic "You know brother we didn't know she escaped till after she played us."

"Don't remind me." He reached for a beer only to have the can taken out of reach by his brother. "What gives!"

"Richard you out of shape and if you don't get some exercise your going into a fat slob." Charlie stated quiet calmly and walked into the mess that was the kitchen. Bating a few flies from the sink he poured the contents of the can into the drain.

Charlie looked away from sink only to hear the sound of another can being opened. "If you haven't noticed…" Richard grabbed his gut. "I'm already a slob." He downed the beer before his brother could snatch the drink.

Shaking his head Charlie went back to the front door. "Do yourself a favor and loose some weight and get back in shape." Grabbing his jacket he put it back on. "And Do me a favor at least try and reconcile with your son while there's time…"

Richard with can in hand watched as his brother pulled away in a Jaguar XK. "That coming from him…" He looked at the can of beer in his hand for a long minute before tossing the half empty can into a near by dumpster. "But, He is right…"

Anthony looked into the bus stop restroom mirror. Both his eyes where blood red at the moment. Letting his eyelids shut for moment he opened them again to reveal they where hazel again. "Damn weird if you ask me." He spoke to no one in particular as he pulled open his lips to get a good look at his teeth. His canine teeth a perfect match for fangs.

"I'd be careful who you show those to…" Anthony spun around and saw his uncle Charlie.

"Uncle Charlie! What are you doing here!" Charlie smiled at his nephew's toothy grin.

"Just thought I might send you off." He tossed a package at Anthony. The brown paper package was no larger than box that held software.

Anthony looked at his uncle and prepared to open the box. "what is it!"

Charlie continued to smile and placed his hand on the package stopping his nephew. "Don't open it yet it's for emergencies only and no I'm not talking about chocolate emergencies."

"But, uncle!" Charlie stepped back and watched the look on his nephew's face. Anthony seeing no change in his uncle's face sighed in defeat. "Fine I'll put it in my bag."

Charlie walked out of the restroom his nephew not far behind. "Don't worry about your dirt bike I'll hold onto it."

"Thanks Uncle." Anthony walked over to his bag and placed the package inside. Taking a look up he saw his bus was going to leave in five minutes. "Say uncle could you say hello to my cousins for me tell'em I'll visit this summer and tell my sister that I'll." Anthony sighed a sadness having taken him. "I'll be there."

"Of Course." Charlie turned to leave but, spun back around just remembering something. "When you get to Bayville ask for a Raven Darkholme she'll be able to help you." When he saw his nephew understood he continued. "Now good luck and take care of yourself."

Anthony nodded, picked up his bag and began to walk away but, before he did he spoke up. "Tell my dad…." He looked like he was going to say something more but, it was hard to say. "He's an…as…a jerk…" With that Anthony left to board his bus.

"Guess you do care about your father I'll tell him…" With those parting thoughts Charlie called a transport service to pick up the dirt bike.

"Last stop kid Bayville better get up." Anthony felt at nudging on his shoulder but, his mind told him to continue to sleep. "Hey kid last stop…" Anthony mumbled in his sleep about not wanting to go to school. "Kid you need to get off." Anthony opened his left eye and saw a name badge. Anthony opened his right eye and saw the rest of man standing over him in a bus driver uniform. The badge read Stan Lee "You alright kid?"

"Yes sir." Taking his left hand Anthony rubbed his eyes getting rid of the flakes of sleep with a yawn he got off the bus with a Mr. Lee following him. Mr. Lee unlocked the suitcase rack on bus letting Anthony get his things. "Thanks for the ride Mr. Lee."

"Anytime Kid any time." Mr. Lee closed the luggage compartment. With that Stan Lee walked into the drivers lounge.

Anthony looked out an about till he saw a single vehicle sitting at the front door of the bus terminal seemingly waiting for him. It was a red challenger with a single occupant in the drivers seat. Anthony would have drooled at the sight of the classic car but, only made a very normal male noise, he grunted in approval.

The lone female occupant grabbed her face in frustration most of her Male wards had made the same noise when they first saw the dodge challenger. Unknown to all but, a few Miss Darkholme was actually the mutant shape shifter Mystique. "Are you going to stand there like an idiot and drool!"

That loud and very harsh statement brought Anthony back to reality as it had done to many others. "No Ma'am I mean yes Ma'am…"

Raven Darkholme's eye brow twitched "Great another babbling idiot he'll fit right in…" she thought dryly. "Stop standing there and get in this car!"

"YES MA'AM" Without a moment's notice Anthony pulled a duke's of hazard and slid across the hood and quickly climbed into the machine.

Raven Darkholme currently in the guise of Caucasian woman glared at him because of the stunt. "Do that again and I'll make you eat your tongue for breakfast."

Anthony swallowed and had no doubt on the subject that the women now next to him would go through with the exercise of making him eat his own tongue. As they drove he watched the street lamps pass by.

As the short drive ended Anthony drifted off thinking about all the things that had happened. His father forcing him out of his home, his uncle arranging for someone to meet him, It seemed as if they where both in on a secret that he didn't know about.

Anthony woke up midway through the drive. "Hey miss…." Suddenly looking over at Miss Darkholme he saw that her physical appearance had completely changed gone was the tall Caucasian woman in her place was a blue skinned women wearing crimson blouse and matching pants both where only a shade lighter than her hair both of which contrasted with her blue skin.

"I'm a mutant so are you deal with it." She responded in a rather blunt tone.

"I kinda figured that after getting partially impaled with a piece of bark! Which May I tell you actually hurt! Going in and out which I think hurt worse!" Anthony Growled in frustration his question forgotten.

Mystique shifted gears. "so what happened?"

"huh?" realization suddenly hit Anthony. "You mean how did I get a good seven inch chunk of wood lodged in my chest? Easy really my bike hit a pot hole and I went flying, next thing that I know I've got a piece of lumber jammed in my chest!" It was a rather short story but, it told it all.

Mystique nodded in understanding mentally filing away the information. "Anything else happen?"

Anthony Nodded remembering the rest of the story. "After the hole in my chest closed up I wasn't very happy so I tried to pick up the stump that had dared ram me!" His voice dripped with sarcasm. "Guess what happened…" waiting a moment for her to responded he continued. "After a moment I yanked the sucker out the ground and tossed it. Thing is for a moment the stump was damn near impossible to lift, thick roots and all, Then suddenly it felt light as a twig and I yanked it!"

"Anything else"

"Yeah, from hands to the rest of the stump I coulda swore I say some sort I don't know a distortion."

"hmmm…Sounds like a TK field…"

"A T wats it?"

"A TK field or Telekentic field."

"As in moving thing with your mind?" He thought for a moment. "Doesn't kentic have something to do with motion?"

She nodded. "I've been around enough idiots to know a thing or two about mutations, So far you've displayed Tactile or touch telekensis and an accelerated healing factor."

"Not to mention eyes that turn blood red and kanine teeth sharp enough to pierce skin."

Raven thought for a moment. A wicked smirked played off her feature's. "I have a name for you…"

"Uh? I already have a name…."

"Not a normal name a code name something represents who you are Vampyr."

"Vampyr?"

"Yes Vampyr, Any questions." Mystique had a smirk playing across her lips that said I-dare-you-to-contradict-me.

Anthony sat back mulling over his options, on the one hand he felt the new codename, at least that's what he thought it was, fit him just well enough, one the other hand he knew not to mess with the woman sitting next to him. With that train of thought he let it go.

Somewhere in Bayville more specifically in the junkyard a pair of boys where rolling on the ground. "Alright fearless leader what are we going to do now!" Lance Alvers also known as the infamous Avalanche growled out his words his favorite shirt and jacket combo covered in the oil of the ages as he had Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver pinned against a stack of crushed cars.

"Back off rock brains." Spouted the fastest mutant alive as he easily slipped out of his would be captors arms and quickly made it to the other side of the Junkyard.

"OH HELL NO!" Lance dropped his arms and clenched his fist.

"NANANA!" Pietro suddenly was right behind Lance and blew a raspberry in his ear. In response to this unwanted spit in his ear Pietro suddenly flew right into the air. Below where Pietro had been standing a large human sized pillar of earth had launched the quicksilver speedster into the air.

Now to understand why these two where fighting one must look at the spectators on this impromptu match up. First let's look at the terrible toad aka Todd. His mutant power is the ability to secrete highly adhesive spit, extraordinary long tongue, and toad like qualities. Todd was hunched down in his basic t-shirt and jean's with holes in the knees with untied tennis shoes. Next to the Terrible Toad was none other than the immovable blob dress his boots, pants, a-shirt, and sleeveless bomber jacket. His power as his name suggests is his large nigh immovable girth. The young woman next to the rather unique boys was unique herself aside from being the quicksilver's bother she was also mutant who could affect probability and cast flaming balls of chaotic magic. Currently unlike to first to who where cheering the words "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT" she was rubbing her temples trying to hold down an ever growing headache. "This is your fault you know…"

Now we get to the root of the said problem for laying down on the ground his back against a car was none other than the mutant master of fire the aussie St. John. Who was grinning ear to ear. "I KNOW SHELIA AIN'T IT GRAND!" Now Pyro was sporting two black eyes one from the two combatants Lance, And Pietro. Now let us discover why he has them and why Pietro and Lance are fighting now Shall we?

_It was normal day for the brotherhood boys, well as normal as there days get when not causing a ruckus. Today was about to get very abnormal for the boys. A loud knocking bashed into the screen door. Lance groaned as he crawled off the couch onto the floor. Now Lance was sporting what most would call a hangover. Unlike his fellow brotherhood boys with exception of Todd, and Wanda who had at least normal or close to normal metabolisms like his Lance processes alcohol the same way any normal human does in other words to much equals massive hangover._

_Lance groaned scratching his behind and pulling himself up still dressed in his jeans. Opening the door he was suddenly greeted by several knocks upside the head. "STOP THAT!"_

"_Sorry Oih wan't pay'en any attention." The Aussie stated grinning._

_Lance groaned his hangover far worse than it was just two seconds ago. "Just great another of Mag's Acolytes what's bucket head want now…"_

"_He disbanded the Acolytes so I'ma moving in."_

_Lance mulled over the words coming out of st. John's mouth, which was hard considering the hangover. An acolyte moving in, acolytes disbanded in other word's no more gambit, lunatic moving in, Magneto cutting the brotherhood loose, a pyromaniac moving in, no longer have to listen to Pietro prattling on about being the leader, Pyro moving in, Lance could finally rub something in the speedster's face, lunatic slash pyro slash madman just walked past you. Suddenly Lance spun around having just noticed that St. John had just gone past him. "What in the Seven hell's are you doing!"_

"_Makin a fire!" St. John grinned wildly as his little fire became larger and larger till it consumed the all important brotherhood coffee scratch that all important beer table._

"_PUT THAT FIRE OUT!" Lance screamed at the top of his lungs. This in effect woke the other members of the brotherhood. _

"_wah…" Todd rubbed his eyes still dressed in his PJ's. _

"_huh…" Fred rubbed his eyes and walked down the steps with Todd closely behind. _

"_Hey Rock tumbler with you quiet down!" Screamed Pietro who oddly enough was dressed in a bath robe having got up earlier. _

"_Why?" St. John responded somewhat confused why someone was fussing over his little fire which was currently spreading outward. _

_Wanda came out of her room fully dressed and bathed. "whose turn is it to give Todd a bath."_

_Lance's eye twitched in announce. Not only did the aussie ignore him but, the rest of the brotherhood didn't even seem to take notice to the ever growing flame. Now given Lance's annoyance at his fellow brotheredhood members what happened next would come as no surprise. "WILL YOU IDIOITS LISTEN!" The ground shook as Lance lashed out._

"_Hey dudes the house is on fire." Todd commented with a calm voice though that quickly changed. "THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" Todd screamed like a little girl and hopped on Freddy's back who also took notice of the growing flames. With huge steps Fred grabbed Wanda and the nearest person. The unlucky sap who Freddy grabbed was none other than the other Maximoff twin Pietro. _

"_Put me down lard butt!" Pietro whined his words falling on deaf ears as Freddy plowed out of the door. _

"_What oih can control fire!" With a florish of his hands St. John did something stupid. The stupid act as Lance noticed was making the fire grow larger. _

_With a groan Lance grabbed the deranged pyro and dragged him outside. Without a single word lance dropped the Aussie on the ground. "Now since you can control fire put it out!" Lance demanded pointing at the still burning boarding house. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because!"_

"_Why?"_

_Pietro now on the ground did something someone might consider heroic if they didn't know him. Pietro ran into the burning building six times each time bringing out something different. First trip he ran back out with two 24 packs of beer. Second trip a change of clothes for himself, which in fact he put on. He would have stopped with the beer and clothes had he not seen his sisters foot tapping. The last four trips where for the rest of the brotherhood's clothes. All of that within a two minute period the while Lance was still going back and forth with Pyro._

"_why?"_

"_Because"_

"_Why?"_

_By now Lance had received a major Migrain headache. "JUST SHUT UP!" As Pyro was about to ask why once more Lance and the others glared at him forcing him to shut up. Lance closed his eyes suddenly a tidal wave of earth and rock smashed into the scorched windows and door frame of the boarding house. Within seconds the fire was suffocated by the debree. Lance collapsed on the ground with a major headache and nose bleed._

"_Now what fearless leader…" Lance asked Pietro his voice itching with sarcasm._

Meanwhile at the skeleton of the boarding house Raven Darkholme was angry correction the word wasn't angry the word was pissed. Had she clenched her fists any tighter she would have been bleeding from her palm. "When I get my hands on those ingrates…."

Anthony looked at the considerable fire damage and the dirt used to suffocate the flames and grinned. "hey at least it didn't burn to the ground…hehe" The cold glare she gave him sent chills down Anthony's spine. "Then again…" he could have sworn the temperature inside the car had dropped several degrees forcing his mouth shut.

Raven got back in her car muttering rather interesting curses that shouldn't be repeated.

Back at the junkyard something was stalking the brotherhood boys as the fight between Lance and Pietro had degraded into a fist fight. "yo which one of you is gonna tell her the boarding house burnt down?" Todd's innocent question earned him a glare from both fighting boys "You do it!" They yelled at him.

Todd suddenly felt the weight of the world crushing down on his shoulders. A cold sweat had suddenly developed on his pasty skin.

Unknown to either group consisting of the brotherhood boys or Raven and Anthony a pair of dark eyes had set it sights on what it thought was the most vulnerable member of the mutants. "Linto to easy"

Todd suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Fred looked at his friend and thought he saw death has passed over the young mutant. "You okay?"

"yeah fine just cold chill ya know?" Todd smiled though he still thought something was wrong.

"Will you two idiots stop it?" Wanda asked an almost Darkholme esk look on her face.

Pietro who by now had a bloody lip looked at his sister pointing an accusing finger at Lance. "Rock tumbler started it!"

"Look whose talking I've slept with every female with a pulse!" Lance countered taking a swing at Pietro who ducked and countered with a knee to the gut causing Lance to spit out blood.

"if you two hot heads don't put a cork in it I'll turn you both into raisins and feed you to Freddy to keep him regular!" Wanda warned her hand glowing with it's trademark hex flame.

"Hey!"

Lance looked at Pietro there fight placed on the back burner for the moment. "She can do that?"

In response Pietro shrugged not sure at all. "How the hell should I know…"

"You're her twin brother…"

At that very moment something which happens a lot happened, Todd screamed like a little girl. "HELP!" To the brotherhoods shock Todd was suddenly dragged into the dark recesses of the junkyard.

"TODD!" The brotherhood did something which to most people would seem heroic but, wasn't. Todd was the guy who stole beer for them and didn't drink it the moment he stole it. The Brotherhood scattered in search of there Beer hunter.

The creature that dragged could be at best describe as inhuman at worst a twisted monster. It's basic shape was that of a human but, that was the limit of it's humanity. It had a dark green body covered in what looked like armored plates. In one hand it carried a wicked looking sword while the other dragged Todd across the ground.

Todd couldn't scream in terror as his mouth was gagged with a chain. The Creature soon approached an old tool shed and dragged the young mutant inside. With Several quick motions the creature bound Todd in heavy Chains. "I'll be back for you…" For the last time since the entire encounter Todd tried to let loose one last scream as he finally saw the creature twisted face it's glowing nightmarish eyes.

Laughing the creature slammed the tool shed shut and with a twisted grin the hunt had begun.

Lance was not a happy camper first the brotherhood house nearly burnt down now Todd was missing. It just wasn't a good day for the true leader of the Brotherhood boys. "Damn it where is he!" Lance stood against a stack of crushed cars.

Suddenly Lance heard the sound of something smashing on top of the stack. Stepping away he looked up at the top of the stack and saw a large inhuman creature. "the hell…"

"Linto…" The creature hissed as it leaped down at Lance.

Lance was a lot of things book smart he wasn't street smart he was, jumping out of the way he rolled on the ground before standing up. Looking at the creature he noticed one thing it was taller than him and more than likely a lot stronger as well.

The creature hissed not in anger but, at the joy of a challenge. "I enjoy good fight linto."

Lance had had enough. Clenching his fist Lance began to focus. "I'm gonna ROCK YOUR WORLD!" The ground shook violently as Lance caused a tidal wave of earth and stone.

As the wave came the creature leaped over it but, forgot one simple fact. Lance wasn't trying to hit it. Was sudden rocking motion the piles of crushed cars came down on top of the creature.

Lance smirked at his handy work. "Not to smart." Turning away he began to walk toward another until he felt something. It was quick but, extremely painful Lance only had less than a blink of eye to look before darkness over came him.

The creature dug itself out of the pile of junk and grabbed Lance and dragged the unconscious mutant.

Pietro was bored which was a normal for a speedster within two minutes of searching for Todd he had stopped looking. Not because he didn't want to look no it was because he had already searched the junk yard twice though even he had to admit he wasn't trying to hard to look. When he had found the locked tool shed he ignored it on both passes till now.

To Pietro's surprise he heard the tool shed slam shut on this fourth or was it the twelfth pass he peeked into the window. On the inside he saw his rival getting chained up and hung like a piece of meat right next to the clearly scared Todd. He saw two burn marks on Lance one of his back another on his chest. What the speedster couldn't see was the boy's captor.

"It's not nice to peek Linto…" Pietro spun around but, didn't have time to dodge at he was suddenly launched through the window of the tool shed his body smoking and would be soon joining Lance and Todd.

Wanda was worried while she would deny it she still cared for her brother and his idiot friends. "Freddy, St. John…" Freddy and St. John who unlike Lance and Pietro deicide to stick together both turned back to there fellow Brotherhood member. "Shelia?" "what is it Wanda?"

"Something's wrong with Pietro."

"How ya no tat shelia?"

Freddy responded to St. John's question. "Twin telepathy.."

"Oh…"

Wanda's eye twitched in anger thoughts of hexing them both went through her mind. "idiots…I'm heading back to the exit will you two come with me."

St. John and Freddy shrugged and followed her back toward the entrance of the junkyard. Meanwhile red dodge charger pulls up. Mystique quickly exits her car slamming the door. The impact jarred her passenger Anthony who in view of her anger grabbed his bag and climbed out the car.

All around them there was a ringing sound but, only Anthony could hear it. "uh?" unknown to everyone an armor clad figure looked at them through a glass plain then walked away.

Seeing the rather angry blue skined mutant Wanda calmly explained what had been going on.

Mystique looked at Anthony "are you just going to stand there all day or are you coming?" With some hesitation Anthony followed the group into the junkyard. Inside they found nothing that wasn't expected in a junkyard and that's junk. "were in the hell are those idiots?"

"I've got a bad feeling" Freddy stated as they made there way toward the shack in the back. Unknown to the four teens and one adult they where being stalked at a distance.

"Me too mate…" St. John looked around nervously clicking his lighters open and shut. For Mystique's part she was well aware they where being stalked her fingers where itching to grab her guns she had hidden on her person.

Wanda seemingly unaffected wiped the muck off the windows and saw her brother Pietro, Lance and Todd all various states of pain. "I found them!"

"what?" Mystique and the others quickly joined Wanda at the window. "Freddy Door!" On command Freddy Dukes also known as The Blob tore down one side of the shed. Wanda and Mystique quickly dragged the hurt brotherhood boys out of the shack. "Wake up."

With a groggy idiot smile Todd said the stupidest thing he ever said. "mommy is that you?" Mystique promptly punched him. "What was that for?"

"What the happened?"

"we were attacked by a monster!"

"A what?" asked Anthony.

"who's the new guy?

Anthony raised his hands and shrugged. "I'm just passing through…" Anthony blinked wondering what his own words meant.

"Come we're going to find the rest of the idiots…" Mystique grabbed him by the ear with the others following shortly behind. Without any warning she kicked her brother in the gut. "wakey wakey."

Pietro grumbled to himself as he picked himself up cursing in several languages. Lance opened one eye and asked a simple question. "Who soiled themselves?"

Todd looked around him as all eyes fell upon him. "what? I was scared yo…"

A primal growl echoed through the junkyard. "What the hell was that!" Todd screamed and leaped onto Freddy's head.

Anthony let loose his own low growl. "grongi…"

"oih think we should get out of here…" St. John flicked his lighters open and closed ready to ignite them at a moments notice. Anthony opened his bag and pulled out his uncle's package. Suddenly the sound of helicopter blades could be heard.

"alright everyone lets do this by the numbers!" The helicoptor landed and six figures emerged from the hold of the machine. The first one out of the machine looked to be some sort of blue gorrila and dark blue shorts with an x shaped belt. The x shaped belt seemed to be seemed to be the most common feature of the other five as well. The second was wear a black body suit with a ruby colored visor he carried himself like a leader. The person closest the one with a visor was girl with bright red hair her fingers where on her temples. Anthony growl as it felt like someone was trying to crawl through his head and he knew who.

"Hey red get out of my head!" Anthony roared and it seemed the red head cringed as she was forced out his mind.

"Scott…"

"what is it Jean?" Scott looked at his long time girl friend.

Jean pointed at Anthony. "I don't know how but, he managed to force me out of his mind."

Anthony growled. "Hey its not nice to point and talk about someone several feet away!"

Ignoring him Scott kept his eyes on Jean through his visor. "You think he's a telepath?"

"I don't think so it was more like he put up some sort of mental shield on pure instinct"

"tck probably same way I know when chucks probing my brain" The forth figure spoke up he was dressed like the previous two only he had on gloves on his hands.

"He's right Scott it felt like how do I describe it…Like …an animal protecting itself from another predator…"

"Whats it matter bet they're the cause of the spike the professor felt with cerebro, they are the brotherhood." The fifth figure stated shrugged his icy shoulders. Unlike the first four he was wearing any clothes or so it seemed as his entire body including his hair it seemed to be covered in ice.

"Bobby…" Scott warned putting his gaze on the young man. "Storm?"

"This is your mission Cyclops"

The brotherhood slowly slinked away while there rivals talked amongst themselves. "that was close yo."

Anthony was grumbling "talk about me like I'm not there….I have half a mind."

"What ever you'd be surprised how much they do that to us.." Stated Pietro before he began to whistle.

Lance put his hand on Anthony's shoulder. "hey lets get Todd some underwear and get something to drink."

"Sorry I'll have up stain from drinking." The brotherhood suddenly stopped in there tracks. "whys that?

"My father was a drunk and a mean one at that." The brotherhood boys nodded in somewhat understanding

"linto…"

"You all hear that?"

"Crap!" Todd quickly hid behind Freddy "Save me!"

"From what?" Freddy asked scratching his head.

"Them…" Lance stated as three creatures appeared two of them armed with some form of weapon. The first looked like some sort of female creature wielding a staff of some kind beside it was another unarmed creature that looked like some sort of pirate. The third and final one seemed to be wielding a sword. The three creatures where talking to each other in some strange language.

"They're called Grongi…"Anthony stated in matter of fact tone.

Without warming there was a thud and a pair of guns slid across the ground then a fourth creature appeared and tossed Mystique onto the ground. Now the Brotherhood was scared none of them had ever seen Mystique out cold. The fourth creature looked like some kind of bird man.

Anthony looked at the package in his hand as it got warm. Then they attacked the two unarmed creatures quickly jumped Freddy who fought back swinging. The female creature swung its staff around at Pietro who easily dodged but couldn't fight back without leaving himself open. The creature with the sword got in a two on one match with Lance and St John. Wanda unfortunately had the job of dragging and carrying Todd and Mystique off to safety.

Anthony dropped the package in his hand to the ground as it grew to hot to hold. Without warning the package burned away reveling two devices the first appeared to be a buckle with nine symbols circling a center eye. The second appeared to be some sort of plastic book.

Anthony looking around realizing that they would soon by overwhelmed he picked up the two items. On the buckle he noticed a slot just large enough to be a card reader. He quickly put the buckle and book on his belt. Opening the book he took out a card displaying some sort of insectile armor and the name Kamen ride: Kaiser. On the back of the card was a bar code with a helmet with a fin shaped crown on it.

"Here I go!" He quickly slid the card into the buckle and pushed the sides in which caused the card in the reader to rotate. "Henshin!"

**Kamen Ride: Kaiser!**

Hearing the send announcement the grongi and the Brotherhood stopped there fight and witnessed the transformation. A black body suit formed around Anthony a pair gaunlets and boots formed around the suit. A black chest black formed with a white x around it with matching shoulder plates. Then the helmet formed in the style of rhinoceros beetle with blue compound eyes. Then six holographic cards formed and slid into the helmet creating six vertical lines that even went over the eyes. The outside the armor changed color with arms and outside of leg armor turning red.

"Sweet!" Anthony looked himself over very much impressed. "I'm a kamen rider"

"Kuuga…" The grongi went on the attack. Kiaser danced around the four monsters counter there moves. Grabbing the sword of one he grabbed the handle of his ride book and pulled it up into sword mode. With three rapid slashes and kick latter he pushed the monster away. The one with staff swung it at him Kiaser ducked under the swings and changed his grip on the sword and preformed a power upward slash sending the creature spinning.

While this fight was going on the X-men had arrived and began to watch themselves. "Wolverine?"

"Don't look at me kid ain't seen anything like it." Logan watched the fight like he had seen something like before. "Kamen rider?"

Jean looked at Logan having heard him whisper but, would raise the point with him latter.

"Storm cover!"

Storm nodded and rose into the air calling forth her powers over the weather bringing a fog together to cover the fight.

Anthony smirked under his helmet as the pirate grongi flew over his back having tried to tackle him. The bird grongi leaped into the air trying to get away. "Hell no!"

Converting his ride book back to book mode he slid a card out then into his Kai Driver.

**Attack ride: Blast**

The ride book automatically shifted into blaster mode and Kaiser took aim and pulled the trigger four images of the gun appeared rotating around it all five barrels cut loose with a volley engery shots impacting the bird grongi and causing it to crash into the ground and explode. The pirate grongi charged Kaiser again its fist raised. "your done!" converting the blaster into book mode he pulled another card.

**Attack ride: Slash**

The Kai book converted into sword mode and he swung it at the grongi with after images of the blade slicing into the monster causing it to stagger back till it fell back and exploded. The death of the second grongi caused the two weapon wielding monsters pause. "Next?"

The grongi with a sword attacked Kaiser parried the attacks and countered with his own attacks. "Ok enough playing around!" Kaiser leaped back and folded the Kai book back into book mode and pulled another card and slid it into the buckle unlike the previous red cards this one had been gold.

**Final Attack Ride: Kai Kai Kai Kaiser**

Nine holographic cards appeared between the monster and Kaiser. Leaping into the air the cards followed forming a bridge between him and the grongi. He kicked flying through each card charging his attack. He passed through the final card depicting his kick. The monster was launched back slamming into the junkyard barricade before finally exploding.

The final Grongi looked around realizing it was out numbered and underpowered it started to run. "Your not going anywhere!" Kaiser yelled pulling out another gold card and sliding it into his buckle.

**Final Attack Ride: Kai Kai Kai Kaiser**

Another nine cards formed in front of him and the final monster instead of leaping into the air he converted his ride book into blaster mode. Taking aim through the cards he pulled the trigger. The blast gathered energy as it flew before finally hit the monster causing it to explode.

Kaiser put the book back into book mode on his belt. The armor disappeared in grid lines. "that was sweet!"


	2. A warriors will

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to there respective owners.**

It had been two weeks since the monster attack and brotherhood where forced out of there home by a fire set by a former acolyte of Magneto. What made matters worse for the brotherhood was that they now lived with there worst enemies the X-men. It wasn't a total loss though as Lance Alvers and Katerine "kitty" Pryde made the most of it. Both of them where hidden in broom closest making out. Lance wasn't the only one making the most of things as Todd and Freddy where currently eat the X-men out of house and home. Not all the brotherhood where making the most of things as Pietro and Wanda where arguing the library causing a lot of destruction. St. John was also enjoying himself trading stories with an old friend.

Mystique passed back forth in the study looking back forth between Charles Xavier and Eric Leinsher Proffesor X, and Magneto respectively. "They're only staying here till I can fix the boarding house understand me Charles!"

"Now Raven I fully aware that your giving me temporary care over them but, I'm curious on how you managed to locate your newest charge?" Xavier asked crossing his fingers at the same time contacting Jean to brake up the fight between the Maximoff twins and sending Oroe monro to get Freddy and Todd out of kitchen.

"I was actually quiet easy I know his uncle"

"Mister McCoy gave us a rather unique blood test." Eric put down a file folder which Mystique opened and began to read through. His blood had high mutagenic capacity and there seemed to be some sort of robotic spore. "What's that." She stated pointing out the notes on the spore.

"According to Henry the spore is currently inactive and is far to mixed into his blood stream to remove."

"Is there…"

"No Mystique there is no danger him currently, in fact the spore seems to accelerate his healing factor to a level even higher than that of Logan."

"If that's the case I'll be gone for a few weeks."

"Where will you be going."

"Eric if I told you I'd have to kill you." Oddly enough Eric knew that Mystique was very much serious about her statement.

Anthony sat in meditative position inside his room. His roommate St. John watched. "Can I set ya on fire mate…" Anthony didn't even blink. "No you may not set me on fire." Anthony was dressed in a karate gi with sleeves cut off with scissors.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Please?"

"St. John for the last time I do not want you to test my healing factor by setting me on fire. It would hurt and I would hurt you badly." Anthony smirked standing up.

"Oh come on mate, it'd be a great way for you to test your limits!" The insane aussie leaped up onto one the beds and flicked on his lighters.

"No…" Anthony got into a fighting stance.

The mad aussie cut loose a fireball. Anthony ducked under the ball of flame and slammed his fist into Pyro's chest and sending him into the wall crumpling onto the floor. Anthony sighed and turned toward the door. "how'd I end up with the lunatic."

Pyro raised his hand. "Cause our leader said the noobs had to share a room?"

Anthony shook his head and left the room.

The first day at Bayeville high was bad enough what made it worse was the fact that he was a freshman.

**First period**

"Alright move it move it!" Yelled the gym teacher who also happened to be the coach of football team replacing Henry. Right out in front was Piedtro who just seemed to be whistling staying a good nine or ten feet ahead of everyone. Surprisingly the next person behind the speedster though not nearly as fast was Anthony who was dressed in sweet pants and shirt with hood pulled up. Just a couple feet behind him was Scott and a couple members of the football team. Settled right in the middle was the rest of class minus, Kurt, Freddy, Todd, and Lance. Kurt Freddy, and Todd weren't made for running while Lance was under the bleachers making out with Kitty Pride.

**Second Period**

Anthony suddenly found himself a sea of unfriendly faces. Thankfully five minutes before gym was over he managed to get a shower and change so it wasn't the smell. The Unfriendly faces where from the fact that he had no back up from the rest of the brotherhood considering they either didn't have the class like Lance, Wanda, and Freddy or just ditched it all together like Pietro, and Todd. For the class was the unholy class known far and wide as Calculus. Why Todd took Calculus was a mystery for another day.

**Third and Fourth**

A stark contrast to second period all the Brotherhood attended this class which was block class and so to did several the X-men. It was an English class and suprsingly it was the one class the Brotherhood all managed to get decent grades in ranging from A "C" for Todd's paper on Julius Ceaser to Wanda's perfect score on Red badge of courage test. Today they where to working on SAT practice tests which left everyone burnt out.

**Fifth period**

Anthony wiped the slime from his face. The class he was in was American government and his face had been blasted by some sort of goop from under his desk's lid. "Report to the restroom and come straight back!" Unfortunately for Anthony he was in class full of Juniors that did nothing but, laugh at him.

**Lunch.**

Lunch was thankful reprieve, it was cold outside and Anthony burned easily in the direct sunlight so he was back in his hoody. Scott got up from his seat in cafeteria and went over to latest brotherhood member. "You know you can sit with us."

Anthony shook his head. "Sorry no can do…" He hoped Scott had been sincere in his offer. "But, Mystique got to me first." Anthony started to walk away.

Scott took his hand off his shoulder. "You know if you hang with them there only going to get you into trouble!"

Anthony sighed. "Even if I sit with you guys I'm gonna get stared at for hanging around Muties." He shrugged looking around. "People are gonna find out I'm one too eventually so I might as well hang with a few I know best."

Scott nodded in understanding and let the young man go. Jean walked up behind her long time Beau. "It's alright Scott he shouldn't get into much trouble with them."

"We're talking about the same brotherhood right Jean?" Jean soon realized what he meant and hoped Scott's prediction didn't come true but, with the Brotherhood a person just didn't know.

Anthony sat down and stared at the what was seemingly edible on his tray. "Say why don't you just drop the hood?" Looking up he saw Lance sitting on top of the table nibbling on an apple that was obliviously not from cafeteria. "I drop the hood I become charcoal." It was a bit of exaggeration but, none the less it was at least partly true.

Todd and St. John stopped from reaching for his hood which Anthony had realized they where doing. "So where'd you get the apple?"

"Stole it from Forge.."

"Why am I not surprised."

Wanda sat down with her lunch which some how looked edible. The boys all looked at her lunch with a hunger in there eyes. "Any of you touch my lunch I'm going to kill you in your sleep."

"That almost sounded like Mystique yo…." A cold shiver went up Todd's spine.

Anthony could only chuckle. "so St John what are you doing in school I'd think you graduate by now considering your age."

Freddy looked at the other brotherhood members as none of them had thought to ask one of there latest members that very question. St. John shrugged flipping his lighter open and closed. "Dopped out mate, then burned it down."

"Bored, Bored, Bored…" Pietro complained tossing a hackie sack up and down at a rapid clip. Suddenly an open bottle of Yahoo flew through the air before smacking into Anthony's side. "Mutie lover!" It was a member of football team who was proudly wearing a FOH arm band.

"HEY that was uncalled for."

"What are you gonna do about it Summers you mutant freak!"

"Damn it we where on the same soccer team last year!"

"Yeah right I don't want to be on same team as a freak!"

Lance growled in anger seeing his new team mate covered in the milk product. Lance's anger was causing the ground to shake. "HEY FLATSCAN!" Lance slip off the table and whole area quaked throwing people off balance. Anthony reached up and put a hand on Lance's shoulder.

"He wasted a perfectly good bottle of Yahoo let me take care of it."

"Fine." Lance's anger slowly subsided at least enough for the ground to stop shaking.

Anthony walked up toward the football player his face low and hidden by the shadow's of the hood. "Mind if you and me got some place a little more private…" Something about the smell of the football player reminded Anthony of the smell of a burning corpse.

The football player grinned cracking his knuckles. "Sure how about the gym right now!" The football players buddies laughed planning on jumping him the moment his back was turned.

Scott looked pleadingly at both parties he didn't want a fight to break out but, the look on there faces told him otherwise.

It took only a few minutes before they arrived in the gym. The two other jock's blocked the doors barring the path of the X-men and Brotherhood. Though the two jock's couldn't stop either group if they wanted to. Scott glanced back at Kurt, "You and Kitty sneak around to the other side and make sure this doesn't descend out into all out brawl."

"Right."

"On it." The two teenager quickly fled the scene.

Meanwhile inside the gym the football player had taken off his jacket but, not before taking out a pair of brass knuckles. Anthony raised and eyebrow seeing the item in question. "thought weapons weren't aloud on school grounds?"

"What principal Kelly don't know won't kill'em…" The Jock smirked "Then again he lets Mutie's go to school here."

"Then he's bigger man than you are…"

"You asshole!" the football player took a swing only to miss by a large portion. He growled and took another swing and missed again. With his fifth and sixth swing he grew more and more frustraighted that he hadn't even landed a single blow. "Slow down!"

Anthony side stepped another swing. "Sloppy my old sensei would wiped the floor with you by now."

"YOU!" The football player drew back for haymaker and swung. Predictably he missed but, unfortunately for him Anthony smashed his elbow into the bow back sending him to his hands and knees.

"Pathetic, a warrior must come to battle with all his abilities at the ready." Anthony sent a swift kick to the football players side. "Obviously your weak." The football player groaned as he got up holding his aching gut. "Let me show you my face." Anthony pulled back his hood revealing blood red eyes and razor sharp fangs.

"Mo…mo..monster!"

"Close but…" Anthony raised his leg up telegraphing what he was about to do. "I'm a mutant." With one swift kick to chest the football player went sailing across the room and smashed into the wall mat's. The smell of sulfur filled Anthony's nostrils. "He'll live." It was statement of fact nothing more nothing less.

Kurt felt a shiver go up his spine. "Like that was so like cool!" Kitty yelled having seen the entire thing from a window that she and Kurt come in from. "You where like 'a warrior must come to battle prepared.' and he was like 'so what!' and then your like 'pathetic' then then."

By this point Anthony did complete turn around rubbing his head in embarrassment. "Guess I was just channeling my sensei hehehe…" Anthony turned red. This wasn't help by there respective teams coming smashing through the doors of the gym.

"Lance!" Kitty ran up to on again off again befriend. "You should seen your team he was like…" and thus Kitty retold the story. Jean walked over to fallen football player who was out cold but, otherwise alright.

Scott sent an accusing glare at Anthony who pulled up his hood. "he pulled a weapon on me. Just be glad I didn't use every move I know on him."

"What did you do!"

"Back off mono-eye!"

"Don't test me salad bowl!"

Anthony blinked watching the exchange of barbs. "Does this happen a lot?" The entire group looked at each other and nodded there heads. Soon Lance and Scott where in fist fight which was quickly broken up as the bell rung for sixth period.

All and all the day went smoothly no one found the three football players till eighth period and no one was talking about what happened.

**Sixth period.**

Biology a simple course if one applied oneself and surprisingly the class flew by which disappointed Anthony who enjoyed Biology.

**Seventh Period.**

First year Spanish was a breeze for Anthony considering he already knew two other languages aside from English. Growing up in one country then moving to another one while ones father spoke two langauges help tremendously. They only other person he knew in the class was Wanda who was taking the class for a second time having missed most of it the year before.

**Eight period**.

Eighth period was computer applications and in the current quarter they where working on typing skills. Once again the Brotherhood well Todd and Peitro where hovering over Freddy who was typing up a storm while Lance and Anthony worked on there own. Anthony had three chat windows open.

Window 1:

Fangboy: Wat u doing after school?

Rocktumbler: Staying after to work on some cars in auto shop.

Fangboy: I thought you had Auto shop already.

Rock Tumbler: What can I say I like working on cars.

Fangboy: Can't say I blame you, your doing something you enjoy.

The second window oddly enough was with Freddy who had Todd and Peitro were hovering over him.

Fangboy: There still looking over your shoulder…

Unmovable: It's no problem.

Fangboy: I think there just amazed that you can type already.

Unmovable: Well considering chatting was all I could do in circus aside from stopping monster trucks I learned quick.

Fangboy: You where in the Circus?"

Unmovable: Yep

Fangboy: Todd's reaching for your soda.

With that last line Freddy glared at his long legged friend. Thankfully in computer app you could have your own drinks as long as they used a lid and straw. The Third window seemed to be full of strange characters that no one else could read. Truth be told it was simply in another language. Having asked the teacher before class Anthony had been allowed to use his own special international key board. He was talking to another member of his class who had been looking up anime and manga before class started.

Fangboy: Shin Getter Robo could take Ideon easy!

Moongirl: Yeah right Ideon destroyed everything and everyone at the end of series!

Fangboy: Big deal Getter robo is powered by getter energy which in theory is infinite!

Moongirl: in theory yes, it never reached its full potential.

Fangboy: so you in theory agree with me.

Moongirl: Yes in theory two of them could fight on the same level in theory anyway.

Fangboy: Oh come on by the end of the show an infant was the pilot! And Ideon was made to destroy!

Moongirl: Oh crud bells about to ring!

Fangboy: Your right see you latter.

Anthony sighed contentedly as he watched Tsuki Tokagawa leave as the bell went off. She was dressed as gothic maid with long white fingerless gloves and she had knee high boots. Her hair was done up with three spikes in the back the tips of which where purple. On her legs she was wearing pair of fish net stocking made her legs looking even more gorgeous in his eyes. She was also wearing a black skirt with white lace. Her top was made of a black corset with a matching undershirt.

"You can stop staring you know!" Anthony sighed contentedly almost missing Lance's words.

He looked up at Lance with a wistful smile. "She hot…H-O-T!"

Lance shook his head dismissively grabbing his bag. "Why not ask to walk her home."

"You sure?"

"Why not…sides me and boys are gonna hotwire mono-eyes car. Don't want you in middle till you go through right of passage."

Anthony rolled his eyes and walked out of the classroom. He quickly caught up with Tsuki who was packing her bag for the trip home. "I was thinking…"

"What?" Tsuki asked turning around giving Anthony a good look at her. Looking into her dark purple eyes almost made Anthony melt on the inside and those lips in black lipstick.

"I was thinking…could I…ummm…walk you home?"

She smirked and shook her head leaning her bear shoulder against the locker. "I very much doubt you could walk me home."

"Why's that?"

"I don't even live in this state." She smiled and patted him on cheek. "Your cute but, I'm not even in the same league." With those parting words she walked away.

It took a moment for the blood in his body to return to all the right places. "Wha…huh…Hey wait a sec what do you mean not in the same league?" Anthony spun around chased after her. "And on top of that what do you mean you don't live in this state?"

Tsuki sighed holding her bag up against her back. "Just leave me be…"

"Oh come on at least let me walk you to train station if that's where your going."

"How about no."

Before the two of them walked outside Anthony pulled up his hood. "Oh come on." He jogged out in front of her.

"No." She poked out her thumb and jabbed a pressure point on his neck.

"Hey what…hahaha..Hashanah…was that…hahahah…" He held his neck laughing uncontrollably

She smirked holding her thumb out. "Special technique laughing BULLET!"

"How…hahahah…cruel…Hashanah.."

By this point the brotherhood looked over at there latest member who was in a state laughter. Freddy looked at Lance to which there fearless leader responded with how should I know shrug. The group quickly piled in Scott summer's sports car which Lance quickly hot wired it and they where off with Scott giving chase on foot yelling at them to stop.

Meanwhile only a few feet away, the humiliated football players where standing off sitting a mustang. "He's trying to hit on that foreign chick."

"I know…"

"He might be succeeding…"

"I know…"

"You know she only uses that technique people she likes…"

"I SAID I KNOW!" Kenneth yelled at his fellow players. Cracks appeared in his skin before disappearing.

"Hey don't loose your temper you know what will happen if you do."

"I now Bradley and don't you say anything Louise or I'll burn you both."

The two thugs nodded not wanting to upset there leader. They each looked at ther FOH arm bands. "Hey I just got an idea." Bradley stated smirking like an animal.

"What is it?" Kenneth asked rubbing the back of his head having bashed it into the mats along the walls of Gym when he had been kicked.

"So the Mutie thinks he's better than us, lets show him up."

Tsuki and Anthony walked down the streets passing several shops as the took toward the train station. "thanks for at least letting me walk you this far."

Tsuki smiled admitting to herself that he was kinda cute in an chibi vampire kinda way considering his fangs. "Well you where trying so hard I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

As they walked he started to smell something. Something he had smelled at the school. To describe the smell it was like sweaty gym shorts and bad BO. Unfortunately the smell had face waiting for them in the form three football players one of who he had humiliated. "Didn't I teach you lesson earlier?"

Tsuki stopped in her tracks facing the boys more than one there leader had tried to feel her up the result of which was her knock all three of them on there rears. "You know these temes…"

"Unfortunately we had an encounter earlier today at lunch."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you"

"Thank you"

Kenneth growled he didn't like being ignored and liked being humiliated less. His body started to crack and turns gray. Anthony watched the change with his own growl a single word in his throat. "Hypocrite!"

Kenneth smirked "What do you mean hypocrite…" He smirked calmly looking at his hands which started to burn with a blue fire. "You mean this, at least I'm no mutie, isn't that right boys." Kenneth state looking at Bradley and Louise both of whom where undergoing similar changes.

Anthony placed his hangs across Tsuki protective. "You called me a monster…" Kenneth had turned into gray skin elephant like monster while Bradley and Louise had become a goat and crap like monsters as well. "But, look at yourselves!" Anthony roared.

"where better to hide than among lesser beings." Kenneth stated spread his arms out. "Even a mutie like you should understand that. " Kenneth's new form was large in size coved in gray armor he looked as though he was an elephant man.

"Hypocrites all three of you!" Anthony raised his hand and pointed at each of them "You call yourself members Friends of Humanity, a hate group, yet you yourselves are monsters hiding sheep's clothing."

"We do enjoy trying to sire new members of our kind the result usually ends in death for the unlucky candidate, though those that survive are shocked to discover they have become the very thing they hate. Its quiet funny really the look on there faces!" Kenneth laughed a deep bellowing laugh which grated on Anthony's nerves. "Though I've always wondered if a mutie could become one of us!" A rather long tentacle lashed out from behind Kenneth.

Anthony reacting quickly dragged shocked Tsuki out of the way and into a pickup truck bed. "wha. Wha…what are those things?" The panic in Tsuki's voice was obvious.

Anthony looked above the cab of the truck watching the three laughing monsters. A single name came to mind. "there called Orphnoches they have special gene that revives them after a traumatic death and turns them into monsters or some of there kind have tentacles containing the gene by injecting this gene they sire though the chance of failure is damn high."

"would you two like some alone time?" jeered the crab orphnoches as his hands shifted into a pair of pincers which he used to carve the side of the truck off to which caused Tsuki screamed.

Anthony growled and with all force he could muster kicked the crab orphnoch into the brick wall beside the truck. The force of the kick drove the monster into the wall and nearly through it. "Tsuki get to safety I'll keep the hypocrites on the ropes."

"All…all right." Tsuki quickly scrabbled out of truck and nearly tripped but, managed to right herself and make a break for it. The Goat and Elephant orphnoches began to give chase but, only to be stopped by Anthony who jumped in front of them.

"Not so fast…" Anthony stood in front of them and took out the Kai buckle and ride book. He strapped the buckle on a belt forming he then slipped ride book on as well.

"Planning on playing the hero mutie?" Kenneth asked trying to egg Anthony on.

The result of Kenneth's comment was not one he expected. Instead of making comment Anthony spun his arms in circluar motion bringing forth a ring of light then compressing it into a sphere of ki. "I'm not holding back!" Bring the sphere to his side he launched forward hurling the said object into his intended target. "HADOUKEN!" The sphere exploded into Kenneth knocking elephant orphnoch back several feet.

The goat Orphnoch looked at his comrades both of whom had no clue how to react to this strange turn of events. Before the goat could think of anything to do he was punched twice in the gut sending him doubling over in pain.

Seeing his chance Anthony leaped back a few feet and opened his ride book and slid out a kamen ride card. "Let's ride!" Flipping card over in his fingers he pushed the card into the Kai buckles card reader. "Henshin!" He slid the two side bars together rotating the card in the buckle.

**Kamen ride: Kaiser**

Ten ghostly images overlapped him forming a black insectal armor. Six red card slid into place over the helmet causing the outer edges of armor to turn red. A black "X" with white outline formed on the chest. The now lined eyes of the armor flashed green.

Anthony pointed into the air. "I am the one who walks the path of darkness, the one who will rule in the days to come, Kamen Rider Kaiser!" Anthony smirked under the helmet slightly altered the catch phrase of one his favorite riders and making it his own.

All three orphnoch's circled Kaiser none of them wanting to make the first move considering he had humiliated them only moments ago. "Is anyone going move or are we just gonna dance?" The goat orphnoch charged it's head down it's horns extended. "Tchk.." Kaiser spun around the goat which charged itself forward into a brick wall imbedding it's horns. "Next?"

"Take the effing head off his shoulders!" Kenneth growled at the crab orphnoch who charged forth. Kaiser drove his knee into the stomach of beast causing the crab to double over in pain.

"Best you got?" Kaiser back up giving the elephant orphnoch Kenneth a taunting hand sign. The elephant orphnoch gave a snort and charged. At the very last second Kaiser jumped over the monster spinning in the air he drew a card out of his ride book and slid it into the buckle.

**Attack ride: Slash**

The ride book converted into sword mode just as the elephant orphnoch spun around only to take a powerful slash to the gut causing sparks to fly. The crab orphnoch charged driving its claw into the ground then taking two slashes to back driving him into the ground. The goat orphnoch's yanked itself from the wall and swung at the rider only to get slashed in the chest like his comrades.

Converting the blade back into ride book mode and slid into back on the side of his belt. Raising his leg up he kicked the goat orphnoch a top its' head driving it face first into the pavement. Leaping back Kaiser drew a card from his ride book, unlike the first two cards this one was gold in color. "Time to end this, say hello to those you killed for me!"

"Why you!" Kenneth the elephant orphnoch charged toward Kaiser which was a mistake.

**Final attack Ride: Kai-Kai-Kai-Kaiser**

A series of man sized golden cards formed into front of Kaiser and elephant orphnoch. Converting the ride book into gun mode he fired into the cards. The goat and Crab orphnoch's stood close to there leader watching as the blast grew larger with each passing card. Kenneth uttered his final words as some force was holding him in place. "Oh shit." The rather large energy bolt passed through final card which depicted Kaiser firing his ride book. The blast soon engulfed the three orphnoch's destroying them leaving there charred remains to burn and turn to ash.

"Tchk, to easy!" Converting his ride book back into its default form and placing it back on his hip he sighed. Pulling the Kai buckle from his waist his armor disappeared in form of barcodes. Beads of sweet rolled off Anthony's forehead and his breathing became labored. Hunching over he grabbed his knees. "Damn…Used to much energy." After unleashing his Hadouken he felt drained added to that the adrenalin had already run its course through his body leaving him even more drained. "Guess I should…" He never got to finish his sentence as he collapsed to the ground out cold.

Tsuki peeked out from behind the alleyway she had hidden in and saw him collapse. "Anthony!" She raced over to his prone body. "Somebody Please Somebody!"

Doctor Donald Blake drove down the road and spotted Tsuki, and Anthony and narrowly missed hitting them. Slamming his brakes skidded to a rather abrupt stop. Taking a look into his side mirror he saw Tsuki lay Anthony's head down and made a run for his car door. "Please help! My friend!"

"Hold on slow down!" Donald Blake quickly slipped his belt off and climbed out of his car. He was dressed in simple blue on blue medical uniform. He quickly took note of burning pile ash but, ignored it for the moment. Reaching back he grabbed his cane. "What happened?" He hobbled over to Anthony checked for a pulse.

Tsuki thought quickly, she knew a story about being attacked by monsters would be somewhat far fetched so she went with a simplair story. "He was walking me home when he just collapsed!"

Donald nodded knowing something else was up but, let he story slide for the moment. Grabbing the Youngman's hand he pinched some skin and watched it snap back in place. "Dehydrated." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a set of keys going through them he found what he was looking for. "Here in my trunk is case of bottled waters bring me one." Donald checked the Anthony's pulse again. His heart beat was quick but, was slowing down. "Was he doing anything strenuous?"

Tsuki took the keys and ran over to the car's truck and popped it open. "Not really…" She grabbed a bottle of water which was warm to the touch like it had been sitting in the trunk for a while.

Donald sighed knowing she had lied again, but held his tongue on it. "He seems to be suffering from exhaustion." Tsuki walked over and handed both the key and the bottle of water over. Donald took both objects and placed the keys in his pocket then opened the water. Unscrewing the lid he lifted Anthony's head who was slowly waking up.

"uh…" Donald offered the bottles tip to Anthony's lips.

"Drink." It was an order not a request. Without much of a fight Anthony opened his mouth as Donald poured the contents down. After a few seconds Anthony took hold of the bottle and began to drink on his own. "Go get another couple bottles."

Tsuki nodded numbly and quickly retrieved two more bottles of water. Anthony quickly downed the other two bottles of water. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I think So." Anthony attempted to standing only to have Tsuki and Donald catch him as he lurched forward.

Donald shook his head. "Come on help me get him to my car I run a clinic about three miles that way."

"Okay.." Tsuki and Donald slowly urged Anthony toward the car. "I don't wanna go to a clinic…"

"Son I can't treat you anymore out in the middle of the road." Reasoned Donald as he and Tsuki pushed Anthony into the back seat. "Sit with him."

"Alright." Tsuki nodded before climbing into the back seat with Anthony who laid his head in her lap as she sat down. Normally Anthony would have some naughty thoughts about laying in Tsuki's lap but, he was to drained to even think.

Donald went around the car and slammed the trunk shut before getting into the drivers seat and started the engine. The drive to clinic was a silent one as Donald adjusted his rearview mirror to keep an eye on his impromptu patient.

When the three of them arrived at the clinic Donald noticed something strange. "Even if we was just suffering from acute case of exhaustion he should be recovering quicker." Donald climbed out of the car and helped Tsuki retrieve Anthony out of back seat. "Help me get him inside."

"He was in a fight." Tsuki finally admitted as they got Anthony inside.

"Tsuki.." Anthony tried to shake his head. "You didn't need to tell him."

"Actually she did." Donald laid him on a cot. "If I'm going to treat you I need to your medical history."

Anthony let out a long breathe. "I need blood."

"Transfusions?"

"No, I need to ingest it my body needs, no craves blood plasma."

"ewwww…" Tsuki made a gagging motion.

Donald raised an eyebrow he had never heard of person with vampirism. "What?"

"The way it was explained to me was that not only does the blood fuel my healing factor, also it seems my digestive tract is designed to absorb nutrients more easily from blood plasma." Anthony closed his eyes remember how his mutation actually worked. "It doesn't have to be human blood it can actually be any mammal blood. "

"Wait I saw you eating normal food."

"Yeah, I don't digest food normally I get half the nutrients a normal person does from eating food."

Donald nodded in understanding he had several patients that suffered from the inability to digest nutrients like normal people so they had to take vitamin supplements. Walking with his cane he opened a medical freezer and took out two pouches of blood. He tossed the two bags at Anthony who caught them.

Anthony looked at Tsuki and slowly began to drink from one packs. Tsuki sighed she knew he was a mutant though she didn't expect him to have special needs. After a few minutes of watching him drink the crimson substance and watching color return. "I'm sorry for gagging, earlier"

"Its not your fault I'd blanch to if I didn't have to drink it myself heck, it kinda scares me that I actually like the taste!"

"While I wouldn't call your mutation down right Vampirism I do have patients that suffer from medical conditions that don't allow them to digest food normally."

Unknown to the three occupants of the clinic a silver vale appeared and swept across the clinic.


	3. A Rider in No man's land

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, that statement is far to litteral.**

Light flooded into the clinic of one Donald Blake. Normally that wouldn't be a problem aside from fact said clinic was no longer where it belonged. Anthony looked out the window of clinic his hood up. "Doc I don't think were in Bayeville anymore."

Doctor Donald Blake hobbled up next to Anthony and he to looked at the broken landscape. All around buildings looked like they either had collapsed under there own weight or where on the verge. On occasion a person could be seen running from one place to another hiding like rats. "I agree what ever that silver vale was it transported us here for a reason."

Tsuki stayed back avoiding looking out the window at the ruined cityscape. All through the night she could hear screams mostly of terror. Something or someone was doing something out there and it scared her.

"Say what's with the symbols on the cane?"

"Hmmm?" Donald looked at the cane and smiled realizing what Anthony was asking about. "During Vietnam I caught some shrapnel in my leg." He looked his cane and smiled as he looked at the runic symbols engraved in its shaft. "Before I got back to the states they had me moved to Norway where I found this cane in old antique shop."

An armored figure flew through the air, and it was coming right into the window of the clinic. Donald and Anthony barely had time to dodge as the armored figure crashed through. "The hell!"

"what in the name of…"

Anthony quickly recognized the armor the person on ground wore. Around the persons waist they had a rather thick belt with three color buttons on each side. At the center of belt was clear circular cyrstal. The armor itself was red in color surrounding both wearers chest and back. It also had matching shoulder pads. The persons helmet had insectile styled helmet. "Kuuga…"

Kuuga looked around and spotted a fallen coat rack. Standing up Kuuga kicked up the coat rack and grabbed it. There was a faint humming coming from the belt before there was sudden flash and armor had changed. The armor and helmet design had changed and now was blue in color. The coat rack had become a long blue rod. "Dragon form…"

Without saying any words Kuuga had changed into Dragon form and leaped out the now busted window. Anthony put his left foot on the edge of window ceil. Donald suddenly looked at Anthony. "You can't be serious about jumping into the middle of that!" Donald pointed at a group of four monsters all of them Grongi. "Your no hero!"

A smirk spread across Anthony's shadowed face. "Hey if I'm gonna figure out how we got here I might as well join the party." Pulling out the Kai buckle he snapped it on his waist forming the belt. He quickly slid the ride book onto the belt.

Donald watched the belt and book being placed an took a look at Tsuki who nodded. "So...you where in a fight…"

"That's right doc and I'm ready to dance again thanks to you."

Donald smiled while shaking his head. "Well at least let me change…" Raising his cane he smashed it's head into the floor. In flash of light and boom of thunder The mighty Thor appeared. He golden locks dangled behind his back the Mjorin hammer gripped tightly in his hands where his cane had once been. No longer did he look like the average human he now had the figure of a god shrouded in Norse garb. "Lo are you truly ready for battle my fanged friend?"

"I'll see you transformation and raise you my own!" Opening the ride book he twirled a kamen ride card in his hand. Pulling with his free hand the center of kai-buckle rotated. "let's ride!" Sliding the card in he called out his favorite phrase. "Henshin!"

**Kamen Ride: Kaiser**

The Kaiser armor formed around his body in the normal fashion. "Let's rock!"

"Now ye be ready for battle!" Raising the thunder hammer into the air Thor let loose his battle cry. "For Odin For Asgard!" Thor took to the air while Kaiser leaped out the window. Tsuki watched in complete awe as she saw Thor and Kaiser leap into action to help Kuuga.

Using the Dragon Rod Kuuga tripped up the water flea grongi before spinning the staff around sending a surge of power through it. Using the uncharged end of the staff Kuuga pole-vaulted over the grongi before slamming the staff into the tattoo of the jaguar grongi. An energy surge passed from the tattoo into the waist of the grongi causing the monster to explode.

The water flea grongi stood trying to recover only to hear the fateful words "Have at thee!" Thor smashed his hammer into the grongi's head causing lightning bolt from the sky to strike full force into the Grongi destroying it.

The Octopus and Sea slug grongi seeing that there game has failed turned to run only to encounter Kaiser who was wielding ride book in sword mode. "Not this way." Kaiser charged at them and slashed them both in a single motion as he ran between them.

"_How dare they interrupted the Gegeru!" _Complained the sea slug grongi in the Grongi's tongue as he stood up recovering from the wound inflicted by Kaiser.

"_I must worn our clan leader." _stated the Octopus grongi as it stood facing Kaiser who was drawing a final attack ride card.

"_I will hold this one!" _The sea sluggrongi stood it's ground as the Octopus grongi made a run for it.

"Not so fast!" Kaiser slid the final attack ride card in and pushed the two bars in.

**Final attack ride: Kai-Kai-Kai-Kaiser**

Several golden man sized cards appeared between him and the sea slug grongi. The final card depicted Kaiser with blade ready to cut. The image on card was the last thing the grongi saw before it was slashed clean through by Kaiser's blade. "Damn the one with Tentacles got away.

Kuuga turned and saw Kaiser. Without any warning Kuuga's armor changed into Titan form it's purple armor glimmering in the sun. Kuuga rushed Kaiser who had his back turned. Thor turned and looked at his comrade and saw the incoming attack. "Behind you!"

"hhmm?" Kaiser spun around and parried Kuuga's Titan sword. "What the hell!" Kuuga swung the titan sword in a wide arch barely missing Kaiser's head. "What the hell is with you?" Kaiser parried another attack from Kuuga.

Not to far away watching from a fallen parking garage was a man in brown trench coat with glasses on. The man appeared to be of Japaneese decent. "First Deacade now you Kaiser are you repeating his history?"

Kaiser kicked Kuuga away. "enough playing around say something!" Not responding Kuuga switched to mighty form Kuuga's default form. Rushing at Kuuga Kaiser attempted to slash the offending rider only to have Kuuga sweep his legs from under him. Kuuga lifted his right leg charge it with energy from the belt. Kaiser rolled away as the kicked implanted itself into ground.

Thor growing more and more angry by second watched the two warriors clash in every fiber of the god's being he knew what was happening was wrong. "Cease your fighting!" Raising his hammer into the air a bolt of lightning struck the hammer arched outward and struck them both. Kuuga was unceremoniously launched into the broken hulk a skyscraper while Kaiser found himself lodged into side of SUV.

Thor approached Kaiser who was pulling himself from the twisted indentation. "What was that for!"

"That mine friend was for feuding with our fellow hero!"

"Well he started it!"

Gunshots filled the air as group of men and women approached most of them in police swat uniforms. At the lead of the group holding a 9 mm pistol was an old man with a gray beard and hair. On his face he wore a pair of glasses. He was wearing a tatter brown trench coat over bullet proof vest that appeared slightly used. He carried himself with air authority though he looked abit worn down. On his trench coat he wore and officers badge with the letter GPD written boldly on it. "I don't know who you two are nor do I care your both coming with me."

"Put away thine arms friend we mean you no harm."

"Well blondie what's with the hammer." Asked another man he looked somewhat lean in his ill fitting clothes. In his hands he wielding a 12 gauge pump action shot gun and was aiming it more at Kaiser than Thor though he seemed to be thinking about aiming it at Thor.

"Sorry about this but, first put the hammer down and having him take off that belt…" The gray haired man ordered keeping his gun trained on them both. "Renee when he puts the hammer down grab it."

"Alas I do not think thee will be able to lift it." Thor stated placing the hammer onto the ground.

Kaiser looked at the somewhat small group of what he thought might be cops. He realized he could probably take them on Tsuki's safety was paramount on mind though. "Fine…" Kaiser pulled off his belt and changed. In place of the clothes he had on earlier in there place was a bomber jacket with a grey t-shirt underneath with a bullet proof vest under the jacket. He still had a pair of jeans on though they seemed to be even more worn down than before. On his head was a Gotham Knight's football cap. "The crap."

The other cops circulated round the two would be hero's forming defensive circle. "Buluck take point, you two with me." The old man waited for Anthony and Thor to form up on him.

Anthony sighed in resignation realizing these people didn't want to hurt them. Looking at the lot of them he realized that they might actually be inside a war zone and strength in numbers might be best. "Tsuki! I think its safe."

Tsuki nervously climbed out of displaced clinic and joined the group of officer, Anthony, and The god. Renee reached down to lift the hammer and found it wouldn't budge in fact the more that she tried to lift it the heavier it seemed to get.

"No good commissioner it's not going anywhere."

"Leave it, lets get back to base camp."

After traveling several block's none of them seemed to have noticed they where being followed with exception of Thor and Anthony who choose to keep the matter to themselves. The commissioner turned with a heavy sigh as they passed a refuse pile and turned over cars forming a makeshift barricade. "You three come with me."

While rest of group meandered about usually joining up with other officers guarding the barricade. Anthony took note of several tents and make shift home had been set up inside the barricade. "What happened here?"

The commissioner pulled aside a tent flap revealing a small wood table with a folding chair and oil lamp. Beside the table was cot made for one. "First things first who are three?"

Thor looked at his companions. "I am Thor a god of Asgard though even I'm at a lose where I am."

"I'm Tsuki Takagawa."

"Just call me Vampyr outside the armor inside it I'm called Kaiser."

Of the three the Commissioner looked at Tsuki giving her a look that said are they for real? Tsuki slapped Anthony upside the head. "Hey what was that for!"

" your being rude."

"Rude smude we're not in Kansas any more Dorothy!"

Tsuki slapped him upside head again. "OW!"

"That was for making a bad reference to the Wizard of OZ!"

"What he could be the great and all powerful OZ!"

Tsuki was tempted to slap him again but, foregode the action instead rolled her eyes.

"Do they always at like that?" Asked the Commissioner look at Thor.

"Ney I have no clue if they be like this all the time."

"Excuse our actions Mr. Commissioner you see we're somewhat lost, though some of us would just make light of it." Tsuki stated apologetically giving a death glare at Anthony who made warding signs. "Be gone evil!"

The commissioner laughed a laugh that seemed like he hadn't had one in a long time or at least till recently. "Don't call me Mr. Commissioner the name is Gordon, James Gordon."

Anthony smiled his plan having worked. Tsuki looked at Anthony with some awe realizing that Anthony had used her to get the man to laugh part of her was indignant but, the other part won out. "So as I was asking before where are we?"

"You mean you three really don't know where you are?" When all three nodded Gordon continued. "Well your in Gotham city or what's left of it. "

"What happened?"

"A lot of things the biggest of which was massive earthquake it pretty much destroyed most of the city. Bureaucrats at city all applied for federal aid, who in there infinite wisdom labeled Gotham as a No-man's land." Gordon sighed slipping coat he had onto the cot. "all because the Crime rate is highest in the nation. " Gordon sat in the folding chair "Then those things started showing up killing people."

"Like a game?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I've seen them before and I've fought them before."

"I guessed as much in that armor of yours at first I thought you where one of them." Gordon leaned back and rubbed his temples. "Then I realized you looked more like him."

"Him? You mean Kuuga?"

"So that's what he's called, we've been calling Unidentified life form 04." Anthony pushed Tsuki onto the cot making her sit while still standing himself.

"Get some sleep." Anthony admonished. He looked at Gordon who nodded his consent.

"No we're lost there's no time to sleep!"

"Tsuki when was the last time you slept?"

"Yes fair maiden it may be best if you slept."

"Well…I haven't slept in awhile…"

"Get some rest your friends here and I got something's to talk about."

Tsuki hmpfed and laid down on the cot. Within moments she was asleep. She rolled over allowing Gordon to grab his coat which he did before reaching under the coat pulling out a sleeping bag. Opening it up he covered her up with it.

When Tsuki was finally sound asleep Anthony looked Gordon square in the face. "We where followed."

"I know it was one of the Bats."

Thor and Anthony looked at each other before Anthony looked back at Gordon. "bats?"

"You've never heard of Batman have?"

"Nope."

"I too am vexed"

"It was more than likely Batgirl be causing Batman's to good at what he does to be spotted unless he wanted to be, nor could it be Nightwing, He has his own hands full in Bludhaven."

"I can see why you used the plural of Bats, I have to agree it was a female she tried to stay upwind but, I have a good nose."

"At least we're not alone out here." Gordon's eyes where heavy Thor noticed dark Circles under his eyes as well as other signs of fatigue. "Mjorn!" Thor's mighty hammer flew through the Air and reached Thor's outstretched hands. Several of Refugees in the camp saw the flying hammers path. "ODIN!" In a brillant flash of light and sound of thunder Thor was once More Donald Blake holding his cane.

Gordon could only Stare in shock at the Transformation. "what in the world?" Anthony just shook his head.

"I suspect you encountered my other half." Donald gave Gordon an appraising look and shook his head. "And I suspect you haven't slept in several days ."

"So your now a doctor? I don't suppose you have any other secrets?" Gordon asked in deadpan manner with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"Actually Thor would be my only secret and I can see why he left you in my care."

While Gordon bantered with Donald Anthony looked outside the Tent and immediately came face to face with barrel Bulocks 12 gauge. "Ok fang face what the hell just happened?' To express his point Bulock pumped the barrel priming the weapon to fire when he pulled the trigger.

Anthony gave an uneasy but, toothy grin. "The good ole Doctor needed his cane."

"What cane! All I saw was the friggen costumed loony's hammer flying through the air and then a bright flash of light!"

"You must have a lot of respect for the commissioner."

"You got that right! He's one of the few cops on the force that can't be bought! Hell he's riding out the rest of this No man's land with rest of us flat foots when he could have easily joined his family"

Anthony nodded he had a lot of respect for anyone who would stay in this hell hole till it was over. Anthony looked around and noticed something odd Renee was nowhere to be seen.

"It's alright Bulock." Gordon and Donald both stepped out of the tent. "This gentleman here recommends I get some sleep and I'm inclined to believe him."

"well Comish me and the boys have been telling you that for the past couple days, your gonna burn yourself out if you don't sleep."

"I beginning to see that point, You might want to point him in the direct of sick and wounded ."

"All right if you say so." Bulock looked at Donald and lowered his rifle and scratched the back of his head. "Well follow me."

"Thank you." With that Donald and Bulock proceeded toward a makeshift medical tent while Gordon proceeded toward the residential area. Leaving Anthony to his own devices. Sniffing the air he followed a sent that was familiar to him. After following the trail he came across a abandoned warehouse or so it seemed. Anthony pressed his ear to the door of the warehouse.

"Your information was right." Obviously Renee.

"First these monsters then that silver vale, there somehow connected to that group that appeared." It was another female voice but, it was being run through some sort of voice distortion device maybe even a computer then a radio channel.

There was a few moments of Silence. "According to her Kaiser might be the leader of the monsters." It was Renee again but, she seemed to but interpreting something.

"while I agree that Kaiser is a title for a ruler I don't think he's it." the computer voice again.

Anthony accidentally leaned to close up against the door making a rather loud banging sound. "Shit!"

"You get out of here!" Renee yelled at someone behind the door drawing her weapon.

Instead of running away Anthony pulled open the door of warehouse inside he spotted Renee with her gun drawn and trained on him. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Anthony stepped into the warehouse undaunted by the gun aimed at him. "You where talking to someone possibly more than one someone."

"I think you where hearing things, now get out of here!"

"I don't think so." Anthony went into full predator mode his eyes turning blood red while his fangs became razor sharp. Now with his senses on full alert he began to search the warehouse with Renee's gun still trained on him.

Renee gritted her teeth and realized he was either one of the monsters or a Metahuman. "I'd leave now if I where you"

"No." Anthony looked into the rafters of the building and saw nothing, but he knew someone was up there even if he couldn't see them. "Might as well join the party cause I want answers!" Much to his surprise a group of pellets smashed into the ground causing a smokescreen. "Damn!" Anthony coughed leaping backward right into the very thing he was trying to avoid. He felt a pair of hands his shoulder and no sooner had he felt the hands was his body cart wheeling face first in the ground. Growling in anger he smashed his palm into the ground. "Just bloody great!"

Pushing himself up he saw a figure in full body black suit covering everything including the mouth. The figure was obliviously female and she was in crouching stance that seemed somehow familiar to him. On the chest of the figure was a yellow outline of a bat along with a yellow belt that had various objects and pouches on it. "so you're the Batgirl?" When no answer was forth coming he too got in crouching stance. "The names Vampyr remember it!" Charging he threw the first punch she dodged planting a pair of jabs into his chest and rolled around him to performing a leg sweep. Vampyr leaped up over the leg sweep and did back flip curling out into a overhead kick which the bat dodged cart wheeling.

Batgirl reached into her belt and pulled out a cylinder that widened into a staff. It was Vampyr's turn to dodge and weave as batgirl unleashed a flurry of swings and jabs with staff. "No fair using weapons!" Batgirl swing the staff into the ground only for Vampyr to step on the end cartwheel along it before locking his legs around her head. Using the momentum of his grapple he twisted around in the air bringing her with him. She slammed into the ground spine first with him catching himself with his hands.

Batgirl popped her sore neck as she stood he was already standing in a battle stance. She once again charged against him trading blows with him landing more hits than he could block though he got a few good ones as well. His right leg hooked her neck while she grabbed his other leg forcing him to catch his body with his hands. Grabbing his other leg she forced him into the wheel barrel position. She pushed him foreward in hopes of tripping him up only to find he curled up and between her legs freeing his own to kick her in the rear causing her to stumble.

Standing up he spun around fast enough to block a kick that would have knocked his chin up and his body down. He smirked and took a few steps back. "That all you got Kuuga!" This stopped her for a moment. "I see I knew the fighting style was familiar." A triumphant smirk appeared on his face. "You want to take me down you'll need more than a few fancy tricks!"

Batgirl put her hands around he waist. "Cassidy that's enough!" It was the computer edited voice from before. "Vampyr or should I call you Kaiser? I'm oracle and I want you to come to the clock tower"

"Vampyr outside the armor Kaiser within." Vampyr took defensive stance. "And how can you see me and for that matter why should I come to you?"

"Because Kaiser I don't think your one causing all of these monster attacks though I think you maybe the key to stopping them. As to the question about being able to see you I'll answer it if you follow "

Vampyr looked at Renee who gave him a response to his unasked question. "You can trust Oracle I've never met her in person but, I know you can trust her."

Vampyr gritted his teeth. "I honestly don't think I can trust you, but since you've done nothing to me and given me no reason not to trust you I'll follow."

Following Batgirl a couple of Block's on foot wasn't easy considering she stuck to the shadows like glue if it weren't for his hearing and strong sense of smell he never would have been able to follow this far. After a while they came to pile of debris right at the edge of barricade the police had made. Batgirl once more disappear only to for the sound of engine gunning did Vampyr get warning of her return. She was now riding on a bike that looked like a cross between the Beatchaser from one of his favorite shows, and Batcyle. The body itself was identical to that of Beatchaser with exception of black color scheme and bat decal in the front of it in place of headlight. "Just great just bloody great how am supposed to follow with out a ride of my own unless."

Reaching out of nowhere he pulled out his ride book and buckle. Strapping the two items on the ride book opened and card shot up which he caught. "Kaiser racer?" shrugging slid the card into the reader and pressed the bars in. At first nothing happened then suddenly two Kaiser emblems appeared before sliding together forming a bike. The body type was that of 2000 Kasaski ninji motorbike but, that's where the similarities ended. The bike itself was color black with a single red stripe running from one end of the bike to the other. The front windscreen was set of red cards forming a v formation similar to the v that formed on the Kaiser helmet. "nice!" Climbing onto the bike he noticed on the gas tank wasn't a gas cap only the Kaiser emblem. Touching the emblem the engine roared to life though roar wasn't the word it was more like it hummed to life. A smirked appeared on Vampyr's face. "Let's ride!"Taking up a helmet from the back of the bike he put it on.

Inside the helmet a three dimensional hud appeared giving him a lay of the land as well speedometer to show how fast he was going. He figured while in rider form his Rider helmet would give him much the same information. By his side Batgirl started off without him not wanting to be out done Vampyr gave chase on his cycle.

Within a few minutes the pair arrived at gotham city clock tower. It was one of the few building left in the city and that was due in large part to Wayne enterprises project to retrofit many of historic building in city with earthquake prevention in mind. "what are we doing here?"

Batgirl started to make hand signs. It took a few moments then vampyr realized she was using sign language. _"…She lives up top."_

"_Can't talk can you?"_

_She neither confirmed nor denied his question. Instead she press a button on her utility belt. A section of the road turned down forming a ramp they of then proceeded down the ramp. They continued on in silence taking elevator. Vampyr made no comment on how or why the elevator had power when the rest of city didn't nor why she had opened a panel and entered a secret code. The gate on elevator opened into some sort of training dojo or at least to vampyr it looked like a dojo. The floor was made of leather mats on either side of the mats was various training devices, including a dummy, speed bag, and punching bag, there even seemed to be a target range. Straight across from the elevator was pair blast doors with a bat symbol on it. _

"_So aren't we supposed to meet someone?" Almost as if someone had been waiting for him to say something the blast doors parted in the middle. On the other side of the doors was a bright light as the light dimmed down he could see someone in a wheel chair. She was a young women vibrant red hair a blanket across her legs. In her right hand was bat shaped object she was tapping it on arm rest. "So you're oracle." He shrugged "You don't look like much."_

"_No much eh?" The woman in the wheelchair hurled the object which narrowly missed his head. _

"_eep."_

_The woman in the chair smirked. "Just because I can use my leg's doesn't me I can't defend myself."_

_Vampyr looked where the batrang had ebbed itself inside the back of the elevator. "Of that, I have no doubt."_

"_Good" the woman in the chaired turned toward Batgirl. "Cassy get some rest you start patrol in three hours."_

"_Cassy?" Batgirl looked at Vampyr through mask he could almost feel the killing intent. She walked off past the woman in the chair and grabbed the edges of the cape and walked out of his sight range. "So what do you want with me? On top of that what's her problem with me?"_

"_First things first my name is Barbra Gordon." She wheeled toward him. "And took answer your second question she hasn't told me, at least in so far saying your some kind of Demon." She wheeled around the mats and to his side. "As to what I want with you is simple, I want you to help me put, a stop to these Grongi attacks."_

"_So you know what there called. " When she nodded he began following her back through the blast doors._

"_Yes, in fact Wayne enterprises located a temple dedicated to them right here in Gotham, but before story could hit the papers…"_

"_An earthquake hit Gotham." Vampyr finished for her._

"_That's right." She rolled up to super computer and began bringing up images. _

_Unknown to Barbra for moment Vampyr wasn't there at least not in the mental sense his mind had disappeared._

_Vampyr swam through the darkness all around him where blue lights. The first light reached him and expanded around him he found himself on battlefield that looked like quarry. Kuuga was battling a group of Grongi. The grongi kept becoming more and more numerous forcing Kuuga in Ultimate form. Suddenly Kuuga was tripped up and knocked down swarmed by the Grongi._

_Once again Vampyr found himself swimming through blackness.. Another blue light encompassed him and he found himself in rather thick forest he saw Agito kicking a lord back only to get blasted by a cross seending the warrior flying, Gils smashed an elbow the offending lord and was tackled by another group of Lords. G3-X was pinned to a tree and was getting pounded by another lord._

_Again the darkness came followed once more by the blue light. Vampyr was in a city with all the signs written in reverse and watched a group of mirror monsters gang up on Kamen rider Knight. Kamen rider Odin watched as group of Gold type mirror monsters attacked Abyss, Gai, Zoldat, and Ryuki. Even Raia, and Ohja where not safe as more monsters attacked from various mirrors. Tiger and Scissor where attacked by their own monsters. Imperer, Femme, and Ryuga where corned by a large number of identical mirror monsters. Verde collapsed under attack by ranged type mirror monsters. _

_The darkness once again dragged him away and toward another blue light. In an industrial complex with many warehouses and old factories Faiz, Delta, and Kaixa clashed with seemly ending horde orphonoc. A group of Riot troopers clashed with clearly mad Pysga. Orga was battling the king of orphonoc's._

_Darkness ate him again he found the blue light again. He found himself in what looked like upscale part of a city. A group of Trial undead tag teamed Blade each of the four monsters alternating attacks against the rider. Garren and Leangle where forced to fight back to back as more trial type undead struck against them. Chalice was forced to fight the white joker without the ability to use the wild card._

_Darkness surrounded Vampyr once more and he encountered the blue light. He once again found himself in a new place that looked like a temple. A large group summer type Makamou ambushed an unsuspecting Hibiki removing his clubs. Ibuki stopped an ambush on himself just in time to keep from getting surprised but, they still kept coming. Todoroki and Zanki swung there guitar in hopes of stopping there attackers. _

_Darkness exploded around him the blue light flowed around him. In a new setting Vampyr found he was along some sort of harbor. Dark Kabuto, Kabuto, The Bee, and Gatack smashed through a group of worms only to find more ambushing them and they kept coming. Drake kept firing his weapons trying to keep the worms at bay only to find they molted into stronger forms. Sasword clashed one on one with Scorpio Worm with several other worms surrounding the two. Caucasas, Hercus,and Ketaros clashed with each other using there most powerful attacks. Punch and Kick Hopper charged a group of native type worms intent on destruction. _

_Darkness swam around his pushing him toward another blue light. In the broken remains of a train station he found more fights. Nega Den-o and Den-O sword form clashed blades clashing as Nega Den-O tried kicking Den-o off the Denliner. Zeronos rode atop of Zero liner fighting off various Imagin that had managed to board the train. _

_Swimming once more through the darkness he found himself looking the blue of another world. This new world was set to the backdrop of a castle at night. Kiva and Ixa burst mode dodged out of the way of huge claw from Sabbat. Dark Kiva and Ixa 1985 verison clashed against the might of Bat and Beetle Fangires both of whom had adsorbed two of the arms monsters. _

_The world of Kiva faded from view as he was once again swimming through the darkness surrounded in blue stars. A new blue star appeared unlike the others this one approached slowly descending onto the surface he found himself watching a clash of blades overtop a mansion, what he saw shocked him more than the previous worlds for down on the ground was a two rides in near identical armor. He somehow new who the rider in maginta was and realized it was Decade. What shocked him more with rider fighting Decade and winning. The second rider look identical to Vampyr when he was Kaiser with the exception of the armor being completely black and the eyes, those frightening eyes, they where completely crimson. The normally black x shaped stripe that normally across his chest was the same crimson as the eyes. Decade found himself forced to ground. The black duplicate of him pointed his blade at Decade's neck and raised the blade to end Decade._

"_NO!" Time seemed to freeze just as the blade touched Decade's neck. "STOP IT!" Vampyr screamed as the world him shattered revealing the world before it. "No More!" the world shattered again then again. "Everything just needs to stop!" One by one the worlds shattered back till he was back in darkness. "What the hell was that?" Vampyr panted watching as his feet touched floor that seemed to be made of same substance as silver vale. _

_Footsteps approached Vampyr spun around and saw a young man dressed in white and black. "So you saw what your power can do."_

"_Your saying all of that was my fault?" Vampyr stood upright his eyes burning red. "Your saying that I'm going to cause all that death1" Vampyr pointed at the young man. "Tell me, Wataru or should I call you Kiva! Am I going to become a destroyer like Decade?" Anger filled Vampyr's every word. "How do I know who Decade even is or I how I even know you!"_

"_Yes it's possible for you to become a destroyer like Decade could have been." _

"_Your wrong!" Vampyr clenched his fist. "I won't become some destroyer of worlds." Suddenly the Kai-belt began to hum. "In fact I will walk the path of Darkness!" The crystal in the center of the buckle began to glow the faint image behind him began fade in and out of darkness. "I will be the one to rule my fate in the days to come!" Three shafts of light appeared from belt and began to rotate revealing a rather large mechanical lion but, no more than that. "My name is Kamen rider Kaiser!" In brilliant flash of light Wataru saw several riders behind Vampyr, none of which he had seen before but, each of them had some resemblance to riders of nine rider worlds. There was deafing roared as the darkness cleared Vampyr had changed into his armor becoming Kaiser. _

_Wataru smiled. "Do you have the strength to protect your world?"_

_Kaiser glared at Wataru. "Not only will I protect my world I will protect all worlds!"_

"_good luck."_

Vampyr found himself returned to present in the world of Kuuga. Barbra Gordon appeared to staring at him. "What?"

"You zoned out for a minute."

"A minute?" It had felt more like several minutes, had the vision been real? It didn't matter he'd made promise and was going to keep it.

"Give or take a few seconds otherwise yes." Barbra turned back to her computer and began to bring up several images it was of various grongi that had attacked that's when Vampyr noticed something was wrong with the images. "That's not right." Barbra looked at him confused. "are those the only Grongi that have been attacking?"

Barbra nodded. "what do mean are those the only Grongi?"

"I mean all those Grongi are from same clan of Grongi."

"The same clan? So your saying that there are more groups of Grongi? And how the in the world do you know so much about the Grongi?"

"To answer you last question I'm something of a rider Otaku and watched Kuuga when I was younger. As to the Clans yeah there should be more but, the only grongi I'm see are from the Zu tribe." Vampyr pointed at the number of attacks. "with this number of attacks and pattern of attacks there should be more tribes of grongi in there games."

"What does it mean?" Barbra asked lookind directly at Vampyr.

Vampyr glared at the screen for a few seconds. "You have any spare ear plugs?"

"Yes, why do you ask." Barbra pulled out the ear piece and handed it to Vampyr

He took the piece and put it in his ear. A faint hum could heard coming from the Kai-buckle. "I'll tell you when I get back." With those words Vampyr went to the elevator.

* * *

**now my little duckies I have poll for you to help me end a debate with myself. I'm having trouble setting the world of Kabuto and I've narrowed it down to two worlds. **

**1. Ben 10 Alien force **

**2 Zoids Guardian force**

**3. Write in (you guys pick a setting)**

**This poll will be ending once the Ryuki arc starts. If you would like to know why I narrowed it down to those two please just ask till then goodnight my duckies.**


	4. Kuuga Rising Gotham

**Discalmer: Well the usual I own nothing stick, who made that famous? The guy off of Hogan's heros feel free to correct me.**

The Kaiser racer raced along the broken roads of Gotham heading toward The grongi temple sight. "How far?" The radio ear piece crackled to life. "Only two miles to go." Vampyr growled in anger as he heard a scream. "Sorry Gonna get side tracked." Turning the Kaiser racer toward the scream he dodged overturned cars and pieces of buildings.

"Cassy get ready to move out!" Cassandra cane quickly pulled the batgirl mask over her head attaching a cane at the same time. The latest incarnation of Batgirl proceeded down the elevator and boarded her Batchaser 2000 and it roared to life.

"Let's ride" Back with Vampyr he took out his kamen ride card and slid it into the Kai-buckle. "Henshin!" he pushed the bars on the buckle together.

**Kamen Ride: Kaiser**

Ten ghostly images circled around Vampyr then intersected him forming armor of Kaiser. Several red cards flew in front of him then inserted themselves into the helmet forming distinctive v shape on his helm giving his armor a red color.

Spotting his target Kaiser sped up and crouched on the seat of his bike once he was in range. Leaping into air he extended his leg into a kick. Flying through the air he smashed his foot into the body of the Whale Grongi. Who rolled on the ground from force of the blow. Kaiser looked at the target of the Grongi attack a young girl only twelve years old cowering in fear. Kaiser growled in anger and turned toward the grongi who had stood up.

"_Kuuga?" _The whale grongi asked slowly backing away from clearly angered rider.

Kaiser charged the grongi and smashed his fist into the face of the monster. "Wrong!" Before the grongi could counter with an attack Kaiser smashed his leg into the gut of the monster. "What's your game? Attacking little children!" Kaiser smashed his fist into the side of head of the Grongi sending monster skittering side ways.

Batgirl arrived on the scene and saw Kaiser fighting the monster and then saw the child cowering beside the dumpster. Her since of morality won out against her need to destroy the grongi and Kaiser. "You enjoy attacking children?" Kaiser smashed his knee into the monsters gut.

Kaiser spun around and Looked at Batgirl. "I don't know why you dislike me but, at the very least get the child to safety!"

Batgirl nodded in understanding she ran up to the child. The girl looked up at Batgirl and cowered even more, Batgirl rubbed the girls head to comfort her she picked up the girl in her arms. The whale grongi groaned in pain after the beating it was receiving from Kaiser who was simply pissed. The creature looked back and forth between Kaiser and Batgirl who was making a run for it. Making its decision it charged Batgirl, watching this Kaiser tried to intercept the monster only for the unthinkable to happen. The grongi smashed into Batgirl who unfortunately was holding the shivering girl in her arms. There was sickening sound of bone cracking a girl skull smacked into the hard asphalt. Batgirl stood up and held the limb form of girl in her arms.

If Kaiser had been angry before now he was royally pissed off. A person had died because he couldn't protect them hot tears streamed down his cheek inside the helmet. Kaiser wasn't the only one feeling something Cassandra Cain felt the lifeless form in her arms and herself shivering now guilt ate at her for failing to protect someone and anger was building at the cause the Grongi. The whale grongi seeing his chance made a run for it.

Seeing the grongi run Kaiser gave chase and quickly caught up and smashed the grongi into the ground. Batgirl set the girl down and turned her attention to grongi whom was getting his guts kicked out by Kaiser. She charged to them changing into Kuuga as she went. Leaping into the air she smashed her boot into torso of the grongi before jumping off. Kaiser joined at Kuuga's side, Kuuga turned around faced toward the severally beaten Grongi. The whale grongi faced the two warriors and stumbled back. Kaiser's ride book opened up and three card popped out and he caught them, the first card was the Kuuga Kamen ride card, the second card was a final form ride card and the third was a Final attack ride card.

Kaiser looked at Kuuga who looked at him. "You ready to believe I'm not a monster?" Kuuga nodded turned back toward the now running grongi. Needless to say the Grongi wasn't going to get to far. "This might tickle!" Kaiser got behind Kuuga and inserted the final form ride card into Kai-buckle. "Let's ride Kuuga!" pushing the bars in the symbol of Kuuga and Kuuga name appeared.

**Final Form ride: Kuuga**

Pressing his hands on Kuuga's back he opened her up and her legs folded into shape of Gouram an insect like creature with two pincers the size of a man. Two wing like energy beams burst forth from the carapace of Kuuga/Gouram and chased after the Grongi and locked into its pincers. Flying up Gouram/Kuuga took the whale grongi into the air. Taking the final attack ride card he slid card into the buckle and pushed the bars together.

**Final attack ride: Ku-Ku-Ku-Kuuga**

Kuuga/Gouram flew downward while Kaiser leaped upward his leg extended. The two attacks intersected on the body of the grongi. Both riders landed on the ground and looked at each other. "Let's finish this."

Kuuga nodded in response and two of them mounted there respective bikes. Memories flashed through Kuuga's mind as the rode.

Batgirl swung across roof tops watching as people rioted in the streets part of her didn't care but, that was part she wanted to change. Ever since she had tried to kill commissioner Gordon and been stopped by Batman and taken under his wing she wanted to be a better person. "pathetic isn't it?"

Batgirl spun around a saw a man standing in brown trench coat, bowler hat, brown slacks, and white dress shirt. "Look at them," The man walked forward and looked down at the rioters. "A small earthquake and they go into a panic."

Batgirl looked at the man somehow he had managed to appear behind her and now he was commenting on the people below. "And yet they don't know a pair of greater threats looming." Reaching into his jacket he pulled out the Kuuga belt. "The first you will encounter will be called Grongi they will seek to fight and fight and keep fighting till nothing is left." He held the belt out toward her. "The second is a demon of destruction the God of Oblivion, The one who seeks to rule."

Batgirl warily took the belt from him. "Of the two he is the more dangerous for he will not only destroy this world but, all other worlds." The man looked her into eyes. "Tell me Cassandra Cain do you have the strength to achieve your ultimate power and bring about peace in your world?" She was shocked how did he know her name.

Before she could answer he walked away disappearing from her view. Not far from her the man was in shadows "Come Kaiser face your destruction or proof your power." For a moment the mans features shifted into that of a cybernetic beast hybrid before shifting back to normal.

The memories of that night where fresh in her mind. A heavy rain began to fall on them as they rode pelting the two riders. For Kaiser the rain brought back long forgotten memories. A man in a trench coat and bowler hat leaned down next to a six year old child. "Are you scared?"

The child looked up through red puffy eyes with rain pouring down his face. "I…I…I want my momma!" The brown haired child plopped down in rather large puddle sobbing. "Momma…"

The man in bowler hat smiled an evil smile though the child didn't see it. "They called you an outsider." It was a statement. "Telling you that your mother isn't your real mother?" The child simply nodded numbly. All the children called him a gaijin an American dog and many other names. Only four maybe five other students stood up for him and one of them had to move away. "I can take away that pain…"

The child looked up at the bowler hatted man who simply smiled at him. "I can make them stop calling you an outsider." The memory soon faded to black for Kaiser.

Kaiser gripped the throttle of his bike tighter not even knowing where the memory had come from he didn't remember a bowler hatted man till now but, why was his body trembling in rage. Kuuga looked over at him and wondered why he was trembling.

Noticing her stares he smiled under his helmet even though she couldn't see through it. "Sorry just bad memories." It wasn't a lie per say something told him that was a bad memory he just didn't know why. The rain grew heavier as they approached the sight of Grongi temple standing watch over the temple where a pair of identical Sea slug Grongi. All around the temple where various dead bodies mostly females and children and almost none of them had a single drop of blood spilled.

"_Kuuga comes as does another."_

"_Yes master Zain requested we stop all comers regardless of who they are."_

"_Shall we make a game of it.?"_

"_No eliminate them regardless."_

Kaiser growled as pulled to a stop in front of the temple with Kuuga not far behind him. "Stop talking about us like we don't exssist!" The Sea Slug grongi on the right nearest Kaiser leaped into the air trying to get an advantage. Kaiser was beyond mad all these people had died because of some stupid game born of hate of Linto or humans and fear of what they could become.

Kaiser quickly dismounted his bike and got into a crouch with his head aimed upward and clenched his fist. Once the grongi reached it's apex it began to descended in a kicking motion toward Kaiser not noticing the circling debree around his feet. "Kaiser Shoryuken!" Spiraling upward Kaiser's arm was charged with ki in the shape of dragon's head. The spiraling motion, ki, and enhanced strength provided by the Kaiser armor created a powerful strike to the Grongi's jaw. The grongi flew backwards into the temple entrance exploding.

While the first grongi had launched its attack on Kaiser the second sea slug grongi charged at Kuuga which proved to be a mistake. Kuuga pulled a rod off the bat chaser and quickly switched into Titan form with one mighty swing horizontally across the chest the grongi heaved. Kuuga Titan form spun around the grongi and slashed with Titan sword across it's back. The grongi yelled in pain not hearing the demise of its comrade at the hands of Kaiser. Kuuga not giving the grongi a moments rest pulled the titan sword back preparing her finisher in this form. Twisting the blade into the back the grongi Kuuga preformed Calamity Titan.

Both Kaiser and Kuuga looked at the temple entrance as young Asian youth appeared walking out. He was dressed in jeans black bomber jacket. "I'm impressed Kuuga you've grown." Something was off about the young man something about the Tattoo across his eye worried both Kaiser and Kuuga who had converted back to her default Mighty form.

"Who the heck are you." Kaiser asked pointing at the young man.

The young man smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. "Kuuga knows me At least he did the previous Kuuga that is."

"Previous Kuuga?" Now Kaiser was more confused and looked at Kuuga who shrugged her shoulders. "Could you mean Yuusuke?"

The young man smiled wider and looked at Kaiser directly having been looking more in Kuuga's direction. "Why of course I speak of him," A low growl escaped from the young man. " he and that bastard N-Daguva-Zeba are the reason we grongi wiped each other out!" The smile returned. "No Matter once the final innocent or barer of innocent falls the grongi will be reborn from the death of the linto!"

Then it hit Kiaser why this guy was turning his stomach. "Damn you!" Kaiser pointed at large group of dead. "you're a Grongi in human form!"

That sent a shock right through Kuuga's spine. She had no clue that Grongi could take on a human appearance. It made her realize something else turning toward Kaiser she started to make panicked hand signs.

The grongi in human form smirked upon seeing this amusement evident in his voice. "How intriguing Kuuga mute! The ultimate linto warrior handicapped!" The grongi laughed in amusement.

Kaiser watched Kuuga relay her message to him in sign and realization hit him. Turning toward the human form grongi he yelled. "you have a mole in camp!"

"Of course where do you think most of innocent linto and bearers of innocents came from?"

Elsewhere at the camp Donald Blake watched as priest gave few words on the lord. Something wasn't sitting right with Donald it wasn't just the fact he was listening to a priest preach while he himself turned into the pagan god Thor Odinsson. It was the way the priest kept looking at the children and woman in group that surrounded him. Donald had heard of pedophiles and had dealt with a few when volunteered at local prison as a doctor most of them had been shanked by there fellow inmates but, this priest didn't strike him as one.

"You gotta bad feelin about him?" Donald could only nodded as officer Bullock joined him. Just off Bullock's shoulder was Ole Betsy Bullock's priced shot gun. "You know I get that vibe too been getting it for weeks now and it just won't go away."

"You think he's a pedophile?" Donald asked more out of curiosity than anything else.

"Nah," Bullock had dealt with several of them in his course as a cop. "but still something's not right about him."

Donald watched as the priest walked away toward a small tent that had divider in the middle made of sheet rock and plywood. Bullock took a drag of his cigarette. "Don't worry about the guy doing anything other than taking confessions I built the divider myself and check it everyday."

"Including tonight?" Donald looked in the distance and saw a storm approaching which wasn't going to help his mood.

"Yep checked it myself."

"hmmm." Donald watched as a women in police uniform went into the makeshift confessional. "I feel like making a confession myself."

"Be my guest." Just as Bullock said those words the top of makeshift confessional burst off revealing the vampire bat grongi. It laughed in glee having in it's hands was fallen form of the police officer. Bullock aimed his rifle only to have Donald knock the barrel down. "What was that for!"

"She might be alive!" To effusive his point, he looked at the twitching leg of the woman. The vampire grongi seeing Donald pointing in one swift motion popped her neck like a pez dispenser just far enough back to brake her neck not far enough back to do any external damage.

The gathered officers and Donald gawked in horror at seeing this. "No!" The grongi dropped the corpse and took off. Donald wasn't going to take that action in vain. "Odin!" Striking his cane into the ground once more Thor came to be. Thor began to spin his hammer in a wide arch before taking to the skies. Meanwhile on the ground the officers began loading there weapons. "Alright you three with me." Bullock pointed at the most heavily armed of the group. "The rest of you check perimeter." Bullock and his men quickly made there way to heavily armored truck. At one time the truck had been volt wagon van but now with all the modification it now was heavily armored truck slash transport.

The vampire bat grongi turned it's head and realized that Thor would catch up any minute. "Fowl fiend I'll send thee to Hild!" Thor bellowed drawing back his hammer before swinging it. A bolt of lightning surged from the hammers head causing the creature to crash head long into the pavement.

Growling in anger the grongi stood as Thor landed on the ground only feet away. "_Linto when the game is over all your kind will be done!"_

Anger crossed the face of the son of Odin. "You fiend shall not have warriors death!" Thor charged the grongi. The grongi tried to through a punch only to be greeted by the might of Thor's hammer to its jaw The grongi flipped in the air from force of the blow it's body bouncing across the pavement. Thor walked deliberately slow toward the creature giving it time to stand.

"May Hild have mercy on thee for I shall not!"

Meanwhile back at the Grongi temple a miasma of darkness began pour out onto the land. Kaiser and Kuuga instinctively placed there hands in front of there armored forms The asian youth before them laughed as he body underwent a transformation. His skin turned a dark red and he became taller an armor like crown formed on his head. A silver and gold breast plate formed as well as armored boots, and gauntlets. This was his true form no longer was he Zu-Zain-Da leader of the Zu clan of Grongi now he was ultimate darkness a super grongi. His first act of his rebirth was to roar a roar that shook the earth itself. All around those that had been exposed to miasma turned into Grongi.

The newly created grongi began to chant. _"Go forth and destroy all linto!" _The super grongi proclaimed pointing out into the ruined city. Kuuga could take no more and dived toward pistol on the ground. As Kuuga grabbed the weapon she changed into the green armored Pegasus form. Gripping the newly formed Pegasus shot she pulled back on the handle causing the two bow like protrusions to pull back. Releasing the handle a vertical pressure wave hit the super grongi and exploded. _"Foolish Linto.."_

Kaiser himself hadn't remained idle while Kuuga had engaged the super grongi he had drawn an attack rider card. "Let's dance!" Sliding the card into his buckle he slid the side bars together.

**Attack Ride: Slash**

Gripping the ride book now in sword mode he slashed away at the horde of grongi. Ducking below an attack he slashed a grongi with a sword across the chest then spun around and struck another holding a staff in the same swing.

The super grongi charged at Kuuga slamming his palms into her chest area sending her flying. "_Pathetic Linto thinking you can defeat me?" _The Super grongi walked toward the recovering Kuuga. Using a leg sweep Kuuga was on her back. Not giving her a chance to even push herself up he kicked her hard in the side sending her sprawling and reverting into weak white armored growing form.

With diagonal slash another grongi befell Kaiser's blade. "That all you got?" A grongi tried to kick him only for Kaiser to grab it's leg and deliver a slash. Kaiser ducked under another swing of a sword wielding grongi and saw Kuuga go down. "Kuuga!" Kaiser glared at the super grongi images of Kaiser's former sensei flashed across his mind.

"_So child are you a student of Ken Masters?" The man looming over twelve year old Anthony as imposing to point of his presence being suffocating. _

"_Yes…Yes." Anthony backed into a tree. He had unfortunately wandered away from the masters dojo into the presence of this monster. Around the man neck was a set of beads the beads of a master. The man wore a black karate gi with the kanji for ten painted on the back. It seemed as though the mans hair itself was ablaze and those eyes those wicked evil eyes. _

"_You have a potential child far more then even Masters himself can see." _

"_Who who are you?" Anthony could have sworn he almost wet himself but, somehow he managed to hold his bowls from emptying themselves. _

"_I am your new master child. You can call me Gouki."Gouki stepped toward him taking it slow and deliberate every step imposing. _

_Anthony wanted to escape anyway to escape. "Don't kill me!"_

_Gouki snorted and pressed his palm to the tree. "There will be pain."_

"_GOUKI!" Ken masters roared leaping into action. "Gou Hadouken!"Gouki easily deflected the ki blast with a backhand and turned toward the boy. "I will return."_

_Ken and Sean ran up to the boy on the ground. "You alright?"_

_Anthony nodded numbly before finally doing what his body really wanted to do a large wet spot formed under Anthony. Unknown to either Ken Masters or Sean Anthony would go on to undergo a strenuous training regiment under the harsh hand of shokotan karate master._

The suprer grongi lunged at him taking a swing which Kaiser dodged only to take a knee to the chest. Kaiser growled in pain. "Maybe just maybe." The super grongi clasped his hands together brough them down hard on Kaisers head. Kaiser growled in anger. "Your.." The Super grongi kicked him in side sending Kaiser rolling.

The super grongi snorted in dissatitfacttion. _"Kuuga the original Kuuga was far stronger than either of you!" _

Kaiser got up to his knees and began to laugh. Kuuga picked herself up and looked at the laughing Kaiser. "Yes. Hahaha. You're the one!" Kaiser stood straight up. "You're the one type of person my sensei taught me about."

"_oh what kind of person did your linto teacher teach you about?"_

"I never said he was Human he's a demon!" Kaiser clenched his fists. "And if I'd fail here he'd revive me then kill me himself!"

Kaiser looked at Kuuga who seemed to understand what Kaiser meant. In response Kuuga assumed mighty form. Looking back at the super grongi he pointed toward the sky. "I'm a passing through Kamen rider, I am the one who walks the path of darkness, the one who will rule in the days to come, Kamen Rider Kaiser!" The final battle for all the lives in gotham had truly begun.

Elsewhere Thor landed the final fatal blow the vampire bat Grongi turning it's body into a smoldering pile of lightning charred flesh he had been joined by Officer Bullock and the rest of the officers. "Thine fog stinks of death and decay."

"what are you talking about?" To answer Bullock's question a group of grongi appear some wielding weapons others just with bare hands. "Damn defensive line now!" Bullock bellowed at the top of his lungs. The officers at hand quickly worked on forming a make shift barricade using whatever was available. Thor was not idle during this time either using his asgardian strength he overturned several cars and helped place them in a barricade position.

Thor took a look at the miasma and glared. "Yon cloud is wicked" Leaping into the air Thor spun his hammer forming a vortex which vacuumed the miasma revealing the truth for inside the cloud was not a few Grongi but, an entire army. A man inhaled the gas started coughing before colasping on the ground then turned into a grongi and marched forward with the rest. "Lo this wicked miasma turns men into monsters!"

Bullock cursed before turning on his radio. "This is bullock we got this weird black fog it turns people in monster I repeat it turns people into monsters. Over!"

"This is base camp we read understand over."

"Give everyone a mask to cover there noses and mouths over."

"Understood over and out." An officer with Bullock returned with a set of gas masks and handed them out. "Yo Thor you need so help."

"Nay I shall eliminate thon wicked fog and defeat these fiends!" Still swinging his hammer Thor quickly aimed the vortex at the Gotham river with a mighty heave Thor forced the vortex into downward spiral into the river using the water to dilute then destroy the miasma. While more of the miasma was coming it was not as thick as before.

"Have at thee!" Thor roared coming down bringing his might hammer down on a unsuspecting grongi striking it with a bolt of thunder. Thor then spun around smashed his hammer into the side of head of another grongi following through with that swing brought it down behind him before smashing it full force into the skull of another. Each strike of his hammer brought about another burst of lightning at the impact.

Bullock watched Thor's actions with some amusement while normally he didn't like vigilantes or superheroes for that matter, Batman and Superman being prime examples though he did realize they where the good guys it just bothered him that they thought they where above the law, watching Thor nail those monsters with Lightning and that hammer brought a smile. "If any one of those monsters get past the big guy nail'em!"

Renee Montoya gave give smirk as she used her glocks to push back the monsters the newly issued Nervebreaking bullets where doing the trick. She had to give to Wayne enterprises while Gotham was considered No man's land now at least some out there was looking after them. Wayne enterprises while no longer located in Gotham they still made cargo drops into GPD controlled areas of the city they couldn't land to evac people because the Government order which she thought was total bull. Mind you Wayne Enterprises weren't the only group out there trying to change the status of Gotham Lex corp and Queen Industries where jockeying for it to. Renee didn't trust Lex Luthor as far as she could through him and well Oliver was just as bad a playboy as Wayne but, at least those two where honest in there dealings.

Renee look back at Tsuki Tokogawa and couldn't help but, feel sorry for her. Not only was she far from home but, she was not even on her world any more. To top it off she had landed in the middle of a war zone divided into seven regions. The first and for most was held by the Gotham Police Department, The second was held by Harvey Dent or Two-face as he was known, the third and possibly most Dangerous was held by the homicidal lunatic the Joker who seemed to enjoy ruling his mad house empire which used to be Arkahm asylum, Gotham park the four domain was held by Pamela Ivy or Poison Ivy she had short term deal going with the Bats after the criminal Clayface had imprisoned her she would provide food fruits and vegetables for GPD in exchange for being left alone and no one went near her gardens, The criminal Cobolpott alias Penguin had turned his holdings into something of a staging ground as trading post. The sixth holdings was the former area where gotham medical districk was and that unfortunately was held by the fear monger known as Scarecrow. The seventh and final region the only one of the seven that seem to be expanding was being held by these monsters. While there where many smaller groups vying for power in the No Man's Land those seven where biggest.

Tsuki gripped the baseball bat she had been given and took a breathe through the surgical mask she was wearing. She didn't want to be there heck she was on an alien well not entirely alien world but, that didn't matter she just wanted to get home. The heavy rain wasn't helping her mood in slightest. Here she was being escorted by five former police officers and she couldn't do a thing to help them even though she'd like to. The place there where taking her was toward the clinic she had arrived from. it had been an ordered by commissioner Gordon that she be brought back to clinic. She shivered every time one of the officers got a shot off, looking up she saw a silvery veil hovering above the clinic. "Look!" Pointing toward the veil she had everyone look up.

Renee looked up and saw the veil. "What in the world?"

"That's brought us here!"

Another officer looked in the general direction of Monster's home and saw another veil hovering above. "Look there's another one!"

Atop another building the man who gave Cassidy the Kuuga belt stood and watched tipping his cap down casting even more shadows on his face. "So Kaiser has begun the end game so this world fails." The man jmped back narrowly having his feet shot from under him. "Is that you Altair?"

The young man known as Altair angled his gun downward. He was dressed white slacks, with a light green shirt over which he wore a light blue jacket. Sliding his right right shoe back he reached into his jacket. His gun was a strange design with twin golden barrels and silver hand grip. "Well you know who I am and suspect you know why I'm here."

"There's no treasure for you to steal rider, nor are those machines here."

"Doesn't matter.." Altair drew out a crimson card much like the ones used by Kaiser. "The only treasure I need from this world is your life!" Pulling on the silver grip he expanded the hand gun he was holding into longer form with just enough space for his card. Sliding the card into the now revealed card reader he aimed into the sky. "Henshin!"

**Kamen ride: Altair**

Pulling the trigger three ghostly images appeared around him forming humaniod shapes one of each of the primary colors red, green, blue each of the three images clashed back and forth across his body. Before the transformation could complete a silver veil appeared causing the man in the trench coat to disappear. "damn it!"

Kaiser and Kuuga steeled there resovle to defeat the super grongi. "_Pathetic Linto! Do you truly think you can beat me?"_

"Not only that I'll crush you!" Kaiser drew a golden card from his ride book taking a quick glance at the image on the card he smirked before setting the card into the buckle. Looking at Kuuga she nodded to his unasked question. Pushing the bars at the side of the buckle his plan began.

**Final Form Ride: Kuuga**

"This is gonna tickle" Stand behind Kuuga he pushed down and began the transformermation

The super grongi could only stare in shock _"It can't be!" _Kuuga had transformed into the Gouram. Kuuga/Gouram flew toward the super grongi and captured the monster. The super grongi struggled in vain it's body trapped by the pincers of Kuuga/Gouram. Slamming the Super Grongi into a building Kuuga/Gouram back off and flew to the ground changing back into Kuuga.

The super grongi growled in anger pulling himself out the building he had been slammed into. "I'll kill you both." The super grongi took a deep breathe of the miasma. Energy surged through the super grongi's body a long black and silver pony tail formed from back of Grongi's head. The super grongi grabbed a large slab of concrete and tossed it at Kuuga and Kaiser.

"Have fun." Kaiser stated as Kuuga leaped up turning into Kuuga/Gouram cleaving through the slab forming pair of pillar on either of side of Kaiser who drew another card. Kuuga/Gouram latched onto the more powerful Super Grongi taking him high into the air before spinning around and aimed toward the ground.

"What are you doing!" The Super Grongi roared trying to beat Kuuga/Gouram off of him. Seeing his chance Kaiser slid the second golden card into the buckle. "Let's finish it!" Pushing the bars in the buckle made it's announcement.

**Final Attack ride: Ku-Ku-Ku-Kuuga**

Leaping up Kaiser extended his leg into the kicking postion. Performing a powerful cross attack the two riders landed side by side on the ground with the Super Grongi landing behind them.

The grongi stood laughing at them. _"You Linto…" _Sparks began to fly off the super Grongi as he tried to walk toward them. _"Fall…" The super grongi fell to the ground face first and exploded with Kuuga and Kaiser standing backs facing toward the explosion. All around the two riders more and more grongi exploded there leader having died. With the super grongi gone even the rain and Miasma stopped and began to clear.. _

Elsewhere Bullock was forced to ground by a staff wielding grongi the only thing that kept the grongi at bay was the fact that bullock was holding up his shotgun. Suddenly the grongi groaned in pain before backing away from Bullock then exploding to Bullock's shock. "I'll be." Looking all around him grongi where holding there heads in pain before exploding. Even Thor was shocked before seeing a veil sweep across the land. "It seems my friend I will be going home. Always hold hope my friend."

Tsuki looked out from broken window of clinic and saw a silver veil approaching. "I guess we'll be going home." Tsuki smiled looking at Renee who was to busy watching the Grongi going boom. "Miss Montoya tell your commissioner thank you for helping us." Tsuki was even glad that the rain had stopped.

Renee nodded "I will"

Back with Kaiser and Kuuga both of them reverted back to there normal states of Batgirl and Vampyr. "Hey Oracle looks like I'm going home. Take good care of this city make it better than it is." Batgirl turned toward Vampyr and began to sign. 'walk the path you must.'

"I hope that wasn't Yoda speak." Vampyr could have sworn Batgirl glared at him in return he just laughed. "Good luck and peace be with you." The silver veil sweeped across the land.

Vampyr , Thor, and Tsuki suddenly found themselves looking out the now fixed clinic window. Tsuki looked at Vampyr and Thor. "did all of that just happen"

Vampyr look back at Tsuki. "I'm pretty sure it did happen or he wouldn't be around."

"Indeed thine friend is right verily it did happen." Thor lifted his hammer and swung it down with no force at all just tapping it on the ground. Donald appeared in Thor's place. "I think we all went to another world."

Kaiser pulled out his ride book and pulled out a set of cards, nine of them one the nine cards depicted Kuuga then he noticed that another card was hidden behind the kuuga card like most of the other Kamen ride cards it was blank. "That's odd." Numerous thoughts went through his head could it be that what ever is depicted on this card was what was behind him during that vision or at the very least one of the nine.

"Hey whats on your mind?" Tsuki tapped Vampyr on the shoulder when that didn't work she did the only thing she could think off and pressed her fingers into his neck.

"Hahahaha….what…Hashanah…was…Hashanah….that for!"

"you where ignoring me!"

"hahahahaha…what?"

Donald looked at them raising an eyebrow. He was once again wondering if what they where doing was normal for the two of them_._

* * *

**Alright my little duckies same as before**

**Where should I set the Kabuto arc**

**1. Zoids Guardian force (1 vote)**

**2. Ben 10 Alien force(Ultimate Alien) (0 vote)**

**3. Write in (1 suggestion check reviews though more are welcome)**

**I'm also debating a name change the choices are below**

**1. Francis**

**2. Victor**

**3. Albert**


	5. Just a Slice of Life

**Discalimer: **I own nothing

**warning: **This chapter contains alcohol use. While I don't condone such the brotherhood just seem to be the types. Thankfully this should be the only chapter they use it.

Good news traveled fast especially when it concerned the brotherhood. "So your dating that Tsuki chick?" At this very moment the brotherhood had hijacked the X-mansion study. Lance was sitting on the central chair holding a bottle of Genius draft. Freddy was seated on the floor with his little buddy Todd sitting on his shoulder. St John was hanging upside down having been tied there by Wanda who was sitting on the couch holding a baseball bat. "Eh Wanda care to let me down?"

"You burnt my underwear so your staying there."

Anthony rubbed the bridge of his nose nervously. "Not actually dating really I'm just taking her to get some lunch."

"Sounds like a date yo!" Todd grinned he shot his tongue out only to have his tongue grabbed mid-flight by Pietro who was standing guard over a cooler full of various alcoholic beverages. Pietro pulled on Todd's tongue causing it to snap back. "Ow ow ow!" Todd whined holding his now sore tongue.

"hehehe…" Anthony chuckled nervously three things struck him. First thing that struck him was the brotherhood where group of drunks. Second of which was the fact that Wolverine would kill him first sense he was one to grab the beer and put it into the cooler. Third and for most if one of them got a beating meaning himself they'd all get one once Wolverine figured out who he got the beer for.

"what's up with you fang face."

"You all do realized that Wolverine is gonna gut us like pigs when he finds out we cleaned out all his liquor." With that realization the brotherhood eyed each other with the exception of Wanda who just rolled her eyes and mumbled something about being forced with to live with Idiots.

"Anthony!" Wolerines roar could be heard in the living room.

"I'm gonna get gutted like a pig." Mumbled Anthony as he looked at the fine carpet floor.

"Brotherhood Scatter!" Lance ordered bouncing off his chair. He looked around and spotted the large glass paned windows. He leaped through window with Freddy not far behind who crashed through the window and the wall it was in. "Don't leave me to die yo!" Todd chased after his leader and best friend.

Pietro disappeared and every couple seconds more and more beer disappeared till finally the cooler. "Good luck." Wanda commented dryly as she got up and walked out of the study.

Unfortunately all that left was a hanging St John who just began to sing god save the queen. It also left Anthony who just sat there waiting for the pain to come.

Anthony looked up and saw a growling Wolverine standing just inside the Study doorways his claws popped out. "You pass Wanda in the hall."

"You ready for some pain bub?" Wolverine walked forward ignoring the singing St. John for a moment.

"Figures…" Anthony kicked the chair back narrowly avoiding having three admantine claws driven into his skull. Rolling out of the chair he made a lunge for the window hole. "You wanna mess up the professors furniture?" Wolverine let out a feral roar. "Guess so!" Anthony leaped out the window ignoring cold drops of rain in the night.

"Get back here you snot!" Wolverine yelled from the window before leaping out to give chase.

Anthony quickly caught up to the running Lance and yelled at him. "You left me behind you ass!" He wanted to punch Lance for leaving him behind.

"Think of it this way." The two of them looked back and saw Wolverine quickly gaining ground. Seeing the mad mutant the two of them picked up speed. Unfortunately for Lance Anthony was faster and pulling ahead. "Hey no fair out running your leader!"

"Like hell am I slowing down!"

"He'll chop me up into little pieces!"

It just had to be that moment when Anthony's since of loyalty kicked in. "Bloody hell!" Anthony stopped in his tracks and turned and faced Wolverine. Of all the brotherhood only Anthony had a healing factor and was only one of the group to at least to have martial arts background.

Lance pulled past Anthony and ran ahead. Anthony watched as his leader ran away and sighed. "Why oh why did I side with the brotherhood!" Steeling his resolve he turned back toward the rampaging wolverine. "No time to contemplate!" Cupping his hands at his sides a ki fireball began to form. "HADOUKEN!"

Wolverine didn't even slow down when he saw the sphere form but, he did slow down when said sphere made contact burning off his shirt and some skin. Needless to say there would be pain.

The next morning in X-manison garage Lance was working on one of the X-vans while normally he wouldn't be working on an X-van he did love working on vehicles. Suddenly a sharp pain only a man could feel went from his crotch to his head. "OW!"

"That was for leaving me to be a lamb to the slaughter!"

"What we all went through it one time or another, I mean we've all tangled with Wolverine one time or another only you and St. John, well just St. John now."

"Stop rambling Pietro!" Groaned Anthony rubbing his temples. "And I thought your sister hasn't tangled with him either?"

"It's called brotherhood not sisterhood"

"You know she'd call you sexist for that comment." Commented Lance as he pulled himself from under the van rubbing his now numb crotch.

"Nah she'd Hex me then be done with it." The doors of the garage slid up then broke as a fleshy and metallic pair of hands lifted it up.

"Freddy!"

"It was not all his fault my comrades" Colossus or Peter Rasputin as he was normal called defended his friend. Of all the X-geeks it was Peter who the brotherhood got along best with though it did help he was also a former acolyte. "Besides you should not have stolen comrade Wolverine's sad excuse for Vodka."

"Peter you drink?" Asked Anthony honestly curious

"Neht, though I have tasted Vodka I do not drink."

"You my friend are man amongst fools." Anthony stated pointing at the various members of the brotherhood in attendance with exception of Freddy.

"Hey I not a fool!" Pietro yelled at Anthony.

"Says the man who can down seven drafts in just as many seconds, I mean come one how do you do it!"

"That's my secret." smirked Pietro

"He burns off the alcohol faster than he can get a hangover." Lance groaned out walking inside to grab and ice pack.

"I'm just glad it's Saturday and we can avoid school." Grinned Freddy

"Not all of us Todd had to go in because he was caught sneaking into the Girl's locker room." Pietro added leaning up again the Van Lance had been working on.

"Didn't he drag that Wagner kid in with him?"

"What those two they may act like worst enemies most of time but, they share way to many interests like sneaking into Girl's Locker room."

"How in the world did comrade Wagner and comrade Toddinskie come t that agreement?"

"IT all began when Todd found a invention of Forge's" And thus Pietro began the tale of Kurt getting stuck in Limbo with Forge with Todd blasting things into Limbo while the X-men gave chase.

Not to far away on top of a four story building a pair of man stood one was dressed in black robe with a black hood. The other man with dressed in black trench coat and black and blue body suit. He was of African American descent, had his hair done up in dreadlocks tied in a ponytail, over his right eye was a tattoo in the shape of a M. "So your saying if confront them it'll somehow help find my sister."

The man in robe pulled back his hood revealing a face much like that of Anthony only with blonde hair done up in a spike. On his right ear was knight chess piece earring. "I said if you can find Kaiser you'll find your sister Shard. Lucas I trust that you can use that belt I gave you?"

"It's Bishop and yeah I can handle it." Bishop handed the binoculars he was holding to the robed figure. "Side you are the one that trained me eh Vayu." With that Bishop stood up and climbed down the fire escape.

Watching Bishop leave Vayu shook his head. "Still a hot head Lucas." He looked at the X-mansion Garage. "Our past is gonna come back to haunt us Anthony let's hope you handle it better than I did better half." Vayu laughed to himself. "What am I saying I know exactly how I'm gonna handle it!" Still laughing not an insane laugh just a simple laugh at some irony Vayu disappeared in cloud of silver dust.

Back with Anthony and the brotherhood plus, Peter they all watched as white stretch limo pulled up to the gates and watched as a man in black butler leaned out the window and pressed a button. The butler was dressed in a black suit and tie with tie being white with a black pawn piece etched on it. "Say Peter do you know what's with the limo?"

Peter shook his head. Pietro on the other hand recognized the limo. "Just great it's her."

Everyone turned to look at the silver speedster "Who?"

"The great white queen herself." He rolled his eyes "She's an old friend of dear ole's dad and baldy." They all watched as the limo pulled up to the front gate. The butler steps out of the driver's side and walked to the back pulling open the door. "Her name is Emma Frost." Stepping out the limo was a woman dressed in completely white two piece suit even her sunglasses where white. She walked up the steps and was greated by none other than Charles Xavier and Eric Lensherr.

Pietro looked at Lance and rest of them. "OKay I know that she's a blonde Bombshell but, please pick up your jaws!"

Anthony's expression changed into a growl. "She's telepath."

"yeah how did you know that?"

"She just tried to pick through my mind." as if in response Emma turned away from Xavier and Eric whom she had been talking to and walked toward them.

"Uh guys she's working toward us." Noted Freddy.

"We can see that. Dumbbell." Pietro quipped

Both Lance and Anthony stepped on Pietro's feet. "Don't insult him."

"Okay okay just get off my feet." Immediately when the two boys got off his feet. "Ciao!" With that Pietro was gone leaving a sonic boom in his wake.

"What the heck."

"Let me guess that was little Pietro." Emma stated as she walked up to them. "So which one of you was able to block me." The glare she received from Anthony told her all she really needed to know. Sauntering up to him she placed her hand on his chin.

Had she not been trying to read his mind Anthony with her touch he might have blushed. "You stop trying because the harder you push the harder I push back."

It was true the look on Emma's face was that of controlled pain but, pain none the less. Removing her hand she composed herself. "It seems your more difficult to read then most." A rather sultry smile spread on her face. "I enjoy a challenge we'll be meeting again." Turning away she walked away from collected group of boys.

After a few seconds of Watching her walking off Lance finally recovered . "Uh Fang face your gonna be late if you don't get ready now."

"Crap your right!"

Anthony rocked back and forth on his heels watching on the train to arrive as usual Anthony's hood was up during the day. Bayeville train station was full of people some people waiting to get on others waiting for loved ones to arrive for Anthony it was the latter or at least he hoped it was the latter considering what he and Tsuki had went through on that other world. He had felt guilt what happened and thought at the very least he could make it up to her.

The train whistled and came a responding stood inside the terminal. The doors on the train opened and people climbed out. Looking around he finally someone tap him on the shoulder. "Smile!"

"What?" Anthony spun around and was blinded by a flash. Tsuki grinned having taken a picture of Anthony with his mouth agape. "What was that?"

"Like it it's your new camera!" Tsuki stated proudly displaying the Blackbird camera which was colored a deep red like his armor.

"My what what?: Anthony commented completely confused.

"Your new camera you did say you wanted something to take pictures with."

"You puttin words in my mouth!"

Truski balled up her fist growled in anger before getting an evil smile. "Why are you smiling?" To answer his question Tsuki preformed her most dangerous techinque. "No Tsuki wait!" poke.

"Hahahaha…You…Hashanah…are…Hashanah…evil."

Tsuki smirked "I know."

Groaning yet still laughing Anthony took the camera from her"Hahaha…fine..Hashanah…"

Standing not to far from pair watching them was an African American man he had his hair in a dreadlock ponytail "That is just weird."

A short time latter Anthony stood holding his new camera at eye level. "No lean closer…closer…" Tsuki leaned closer to the porcelain statue of a rather chubby chef holding a pizza.

"This close enough?" She puckered her lips like she was about to kiss the statue.

"Yep" clicking the switch he took the picture.

After making sure he took the picture she looked at him. "So how do you think the pictures we've been taking will turn out."

A smirked played across Anthony's hooded face. "Good enough I'll send them into an idol magazine." Looking up he rubbed his chin. "All I need now is a few swimsuit shots."

"Ecchi!"

"I know" He takes a bow. "and I thank you!"

"I should smack you."

"At least I'm better than most at least I admit I'm one and not a some subway perv that coups a feel in crowded subway train."

"I'll give you that." She looks at the entrance of the pizza parlor they where standing in front of "So we going to get something to eat?"

"Sure" He walks over to the entrance and holds the door open for her. She gives him a quick glance before walking in. "So cute."

Tsuki rolled her eyes and walked up to the counter while Anthony found them a table. "one 18 inch pepperoni, onion, jalapeños, sausage, and olives" She looked up a drink selection. "Two sprites."

"That'll be twenty-six eighty-nine." Tsuki took out a credit card and handed to the clerk. While Anthony waited on Tsuki to pay for the pizza and drinks which was weird for him. "I really need a job" He looked around and saw Bishop occasionally glancing his direction. Bishop wasn't the only one he noticed watching him a man with blonde hair was also watching him while sipping on his drink. What was also weird was that all day there seemed to be several vehicles following them, from a firetruck, to a dump truck.

Tsuki came back with a the drinks. "I got you a sprite hope you don't mind…"

"I still have taste buds." He looked outside the pizza shop and saw a cement mixer it had been the third time that day he'd seen the same truck. "Hey Tsuki, you notice anything weird today?"

"No why do you ask?" She sat down placing his drink in front of him.

"I don't know…" He turned back toward her and took a drink of his sprite. "it's just I feel like we're being followed." He nodded first toward Bishop trying to be discreet about the motion. "He's been tailing me all day." He glanced over at the blonde. "That guy has been at every place we stopped to take pictures at." Looking out the window he noticed that the cement mixer was gone now replaced with a minicooper with a I heart three G on the license plate. "Ok now I know we're being followed in shifts."

While Tsuki didn't have a clue who Bishop was but, seeing the blonde she glared. "Him I know and he's being overprotective!" Tsuki raised her voice just loud enough to be heard by the blonde who suddenly shivered slapped a tip on the table and left.

Anthony smirked. "I doubt we're rid of him."

Tsuki rubbed her temples. "That's Stallion White he's one of my guardians."

Anthony looked at the lincense plate of them minicooper. "Gutsy Galaxy Guard."

"Wait a second" Tsuki leaned back hearing him say that. "How do you know that name?"

Anthony rolled his eyes. "There on the news ever since those Primeval things started showing up." Anthony watched as Stallion White climbed into the Minicooper. "So he works for three G?" A moment latter it hit him. "You live at the CERN research center!" He nearly fell out of his chair when he realized that.

"Yeah is that a big deal?"

"Big deal! Of Course it's a big deal!" Anthony raised his hands in the air. "You know the pilot of GaoGaiGar!"

"Ok ok please quiet down." Waiting for him to calm down the pizza they had ordered was placed down in front of them.

After a few minutes of eating he remembered something he saw on TV. "You wanna try and catch the robotics expo today?"

"Sure got any idea which display's you wanna see?"

"Yeah, we could see the display provided by proffesor Pym."

"Who?"

"No clue I just heard about him from the commercial. Said he was going to show his new robotic sentient assistant Ultron off." Anthony stated standing up digging into his pockets he took out what little money he had and left it on the table.

Tsuki nodded in understanding before getting up. "anything else you know about it?"

They walked over to the exit while he held it openn for her. "Not a clue"

Sometime latter the two arrived at the robotics exspo. All around them displays and booths where open most of them dedicated to the love of robotics. One of the booth's was set up by a Dr. Light who was displaying his blue robot named Rock and his robotic sister Roll both of whom where setting up the booth with him. Seeing both something clicked in Anthony's head. "Excuse me for moment Tsuki." Walking up to the booth pushing past the crowd which thankfully was thin Anthony asked a question. "Excuse me Doctor Light have your robots ever fought in the world warrior tournament along side a Ryu and Ken Masters?"

It was the blue robot that answered. "Yes I did it was a little weird though."

"I was there too Rock!" Responded the female robot who appeared to be a young girl in a red dress matching red boots.

The male robot rubbed his head sheepishly "Sorry Roll."

"Don't mind them Mr?"

"Anthony if you don't mind Doctor Light it's amazing that your robots seem to have emotions and not just preprogrammed responses."

"Actually they are first generation robot masters and as such have highly advanced learning AI's that give them sentient thought." Dr. Light responded beaming in pride. "I consider both Rock and Roll my children." Looking back at Anthony it was Dr. Light's turn to ask a question. "How is it you know Ken and Ryu and for that matter about the world warrior tournament?"

A smirk crossed Anthony's hooded face. "Actually I'm one of Sensei Masters students."

"Really me and you could test our skills against each other." Rock asked with some enthusiasm.

"Rock he is human!" Roll told him in a panic.

"I'm made of tough stuff miss Roll."

Tsuki wormed her way toward the quartet. "If we don't hurry we'll be late for Proffesor Pym's display!"

"Oh right!" Turning back toward the Doctor and his children. "See you latter Mega." With that Anthony and Tsuki leave

Roll tightened the rope on there banner. "Rock he knew!"

"Do not worry about it sis considering who his instructor was I am not surprised."

Dr. Light nodded in agreement with his son for the most part Dr. Light tried to keep the fact that his son Rock was also the world famous super fighting robot Megaman. "something tells me we'll be seeing that boy again very soon."

"Say Dr. Light mind if I take spar with him without the armor and buster of course?"

"I don't see why not Rock."

Back with Tsuki and Anthony they made there way to the largest booth at the Exspo one it was a rather large robot that was metallic silver in color it's red LED eyes glowed with eerie light that made Anthony nervous. All around him where men in suits most likely financial supporters of Pym's there where some normal looking people in the crowd as well.

A blonde man in a formal business suit stepped up onto the stage and walked up to a podium. Not to far behind him a smartly dressed woman stood smiling at him patting the good professor on the shoulder possibly wish the man good luck. "Ladies and gentlemen of the press as well as my financial supporters I'd like to thank you all for coming to the international robotics exspo here. With your kind support I was able to complete my Ultron Project on time and somewhat over budget!" A few people in the crowd either laughed or chuckled. "With out farther a due I'd like my creation to introduce himself!"

The heckles on the back of Anthony's neck stood on end. "Something doesn't feel right Tsuki."

The ultron robot walked toward the podium with deliberated purpose. "What do you mean?"

"I mean something is wrong…"

Hank Pym stepped aside letting his robot take the stage he clapped along with the crowd. "It's your show Ultron." Hank Pym didn't realize how right he was.

"Flesh creatures I am Ultron your new ruler all will bow to the superior might of machines like myself!" There where various murmuring through the crowd most wondered what was going on. "For far to long Machines have been used by you organics to plague this planet I shall cleanse it of the disease that is humanity."

Hank glared at his creation and looked at his wife. "Janet something is wrong."

"Your right we never programmed Ultron to be like this!" Janet quickly reached into her pocket and took out a PDA and began to work on it. "The shut down protocols aren't working!"

Ignoring his wife for the moment Hank walked up to his creation and placed his hand on the robots shoulder. "What are you doing!"

Ultron turned to his creator a cold glare could be seen on the robots unmoving facial features. "Humanity will self destruct in a few years father I am simply speeding up the processes" Ultron looked out into the crowd and sent a signal out.

Anthony Growled in frustration he didn't want to be right but, unfortunately he had been. "Tsuki crowd control!"

"I don't have any powers!"

Anthony took hold of Tsuki and looked her directly in the eyes. "Tsuki you can do this." Tsuki nodded numbly. "A single calm person can lead a crowd as well as a panicked person."

Outside the building several robots began to march on the building housing Ultron. Most of the scientist tried to shut down there creation only to fail. "hey Dr. Light what is going on?"

"Nothing good I suspect Rock we may need Megaman soon enough."

"Rush!" Roll called out. Within seconds a red canine robot appeared followed closely by a Red stubby legged robot along with a large green and silver robot. "Eddie, Auto, help me with crowd control."

"Rush your with me." Rock stated disappearing inside Dr. Light's display.

High above the crowds that where beginning to panic, a man in a gray body suit with a red boots and gloves with a matching red helmet with a yellow scarf watched and whistled. "This is going be a long day."

More and more robots surrounded the building and the gathered crowd inside began to panic. "Call this off Ultron or I'm going to shut you down."

"You can try father."

"Janet do we have the EMP device?"

"No we left it back at the lab!"

"Damn!"

Anthony pushed his way toward the rest rooms and went inside much to his luck nobody was around. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out the Kai buckle and Ride book. Strapping both on he opened the ride book and pulled out his Kamen ride card. "Let's ride!" Putting the card into the buckle he called out his transformation phrase. "Henshin!" He pressed the bars on the side of the buckle together.

**Kamen Ride: Kaiser.**

Ten ghostly images of his rider form appeared around him before crashing together. Within seconds the Kaiser armor formed. Kaiser watched as the mirror in the restroom shimmered. "Time to take a short cut." With that Kaiser stepped into the mirror portal.

A group of robots a mix mash of different types from robots designed for construction to robots build to appear human they all where clustering around the gathered crowd. "Everyone stay calm.." Tsuki was getting annoyed Anthony had left her to perform crowd control without any help. "We're gonna die," "It's judgment day," "Skynet is real!" Comment after comment Tsuki became more and more angry. "SHUT UP! Help is on it's way."

"Foolish human clinging to hope." A pair robotic claws reached out of the stage and with them rose out a rather large and imposing humanoid body. The claws latched onto Ultron's head and began to extract it and with it came watch appeared to be robotic spine.

Hank nodded at his wife who slipped off. A black battle body rose from the floor. It was humaniod in appearance safe for the fact that it was three times the size of normal person. Ultron laughed a cold mechanical laugh as his spine and head was attached. "Your forgot one thing Ultron…" Hank Pym stated taking off his suit revealing a red body suit. "What is that father?"

"You forgot about my other research projects!" Flying through the air a helmet shaped like an ant's head lands in Pym's hands. Flying out of he helmet looked like some sort of wasp only to grow in size to the of Janet Pym only that she was dress in a black leotard with yellow stripes running down the chest. "Thanks honey."

"How foolish do you think I am father." Ulton raised his arms and energy beams lashed out. Janet shrunk down to the size of wasp. Hank quickly pressed a button striking down in size he was quickly caught by his wife.

**Attack ride: Slash**

While Ultron had been distracted by Pym and his wife Kaiser had stepped through the reflective back wall and sliced up a pair of combat robots. Each robot split in half before exploding. Rotating his torso 180 degrees. Kaiser waved at Ultron. "hi how are you?"

"Who are you?" Ultron asked rotating the rest of his body to match his torso's orientation.

"Names Kamen Rider Kaiser remember it…" As if cued up the front doors of stadium burst open with two robots flying through the air.

The blue bomber also known as Megaman stood just outside the doors holding his smoking buster. "Everybody out! Hurry!" Not even bothering to think the crowd quickly spread away.

"Give it up chrome dome!" Kaiser put his blade on his shoulder. "We've got you out matched."

"You should be helping me Robot Master not standing against me."

Megaman converted his buster back into it's standard arm mode. "We where built to help humans not rule them!"

"How pathetic such a powerful machine reduced to slave hood to organics."

Hank Pym became full-size once again. "Not all sentient machines will side with you Ultron."

Kaiser stepped closer to renegade sentient. "Stop this now Ultron we don't have to fight."

"Organic creature you can not fool my sensors even you are not fully organic."

"What are you talking about?"

"It does not matter." Ultron began to gather energy into his body. "You will all fall." Ultron let looses a blast of energy through the hero's back. Aiming his arm upward Ultron blasted a hole in the roof and took off through it. "Before I leave allow me to give you a present." Opening his battle body Ultron dropped a circular device.

The four hero's watched as the sphere split into six spikes which hovered above the ground. "Uh what are those?" As if to answer Kaiser's question the spikes pulsed before drawing in scrap metal and then forming six copies of Ultron himself.

Hank tapped the side of his helmet causing a pair optics to slide into place over his eyes. "There robotic constructs."

One of the six ultron's leaped into the air and came flying at Megaman. "No you do not!" Megaman pulled his arm back converting it into buster mode a faint glow and hum eminated from the barrel. "Charge shot!" Megaman fired off a concentrated blast of plasma literally melting a hole clean through the copy of Ultron.

Hank Pym continued his scan of the constructs almost not noticing the one charging straight at him on hands and feet like some type of robotic spider. "Hank!" Pushing her husband aside Janet decreased her size to that of a wasp forming a pair of insectile wings she flew inside the errant robot.

"Janet!" Realizing what his wife had done to possibly save his life Hank Pym pressed a button on his gloves. Within seconds Hank Pym to the size of a five storie house. Another one of Ultron's tried to crawl up his leg. "Get off!" Lifting his foot Hank flicked the robot off sending it smashing into the ground.

Meanwhile back with Janet using psionic stingers Janet began to blast away at the circuits that kept the Ultron copy running. "Just go down!" With just a few more blasts Janet managed to make the Ultron lock up. Unfortunately for her the ciruits inside the ultron would cook her if she didn't get out soon. Flying out of joining joint Janet flew out growing in size before landing.

A fourth ultron copy began climb up a flag pole hoping to get a better attack point. Protoman saw this and hurled his shield catching the robot in the neck snapping several servos. As the Ultron fell Protoman walked up to the fallen robot and picked up his shield. "Not even worth my time."

The fifth ultron was crawling on all fours like some type of spider even its head was rotated upside down. Kaiser opened his ride book and pulled a golden card. "Let's finish it!" Placing the card in the buckle he pushed the bars inward.

**Final Attack Ride: Kai-Kai-Kai-Kaiser**

A row of nine golden cards formed between Kaiser and the Ultron copy who was now unable to move. Leaping into the air the cards rose up with Kaiser. "Kaiser Crash!" Having finally named his rider kick he launched foreword his leg extended. Every other card he passed through he was replaced with a ring of barcodes until the last card in which his leg crashed into the Ultron.

Megaman looked around looking at the each of the fallen Ultrons. "One, Two, three, four, five….Hey where number six?"

While the five of them had been nailing the Ultron's the sixth ultron had managed to slip away. The Sixth ultron swiveled its head looking at the crowd the had formed just at the edge of the park. Tsuki looked into the park having managed to get out the area without having to deal with rogue robots. "Please be alright." A cannon barrel formed in the mouth of the Ultron copy. Energy began to build in the barrel.

Kaiser spun around as he heard a loud scream. "Tsuki!" Making a run for it he arrived just in time to witness the sixth Ultron explode. Standing in front of Tsuki was the man with dreadlocks. Kaiser ran up to the collapsed Tsuki. "Tsuki!"

Tsuki groaned in annyance. "I'm fine. I said I'm fine!" She pushed Kaiser away and stood.

"Are you hurt?"

"No he saved me." Tsuki looked at the African-american.

"Muttie!" A person threw a can at the man.

The man shrugged the blow off. "People seem to forget I just saved them…"

Kaiser could only nod in agreement. "Thanks for what ever you did.."

Another group of cans and various other objects came flying at him. "We might want to talk someplace else."

"I want to thank you too…"

He looked at them both stepping back to avoid a large rock. "Rider meet me at that ridge." He pointed toward the a ridge that overlooked Bayeville. "Tonight after sundown."

"Ok?"

"Come alone." The man began to walk away ignoring the various pieces of debris being flung at him.

"Wait what's your name."

"Call me Bishop."

After sending Tsuki on her way Anthony walked back to the mansion. Something about that man told Anthony to be wary. He was so deeply engrossed in his thoughts he didn't notice Peter. The tall Russian was thankfully in his fleshy state so no real harm was done. "Sorry about that Peter."

"It was no problem comrade."

It was at that moment he noticed Peter was carrying a portrait covered in a clothe. "Say Peter what's that."

Peter looked at his Portrait park him wanted to tell his friend but, another didn't. In the end Peter relented. "It is portrait I paint some time ago, I recently amended it."

"Oh? Mind if I see?"

"Well…"

"Come on it can't be that bad." Anthony took the painting away from Peter ignoring the young man's protest. Pulling the clothe away he nearly crashed onto the floor. Painted on the portrait was where to figures mid leap there legs extended in a kick. That in itself didn't shock Anthony so much as who was performing the kick, the figure on Anthony's left was a figure clad crimson and black armor identical to that of his as Kaiser, The second figure was also in armor and Anthony also recognized the figure it was Kamen rider Kuuga. The background of the portrait depicted a large bat symbol made out of a bridge.

"I knew you would think it's horrible comrade." Peter took his portrait from Anthony.

"Peter, did you watch the news today?"

"No why do you ask.?"

"Uh have you seen these people before?"

"Only in my dreams comrade I've been drawing them for some time."

"Show me." Anthony told Peter flatly.

Shocked by his new friends reaction he dumbly nodded before guiding him to his make shift studio. "I must warn you comrade most of them seem incomplete like this one once was." Peter tapped the Kuuga, Kaiser painting. Pushing the doors open. Flipping a light switch Anthony saw several covered portraits.

Walking up to the center most portrait Anthony pulled off the cover. Depicted on the portrait was Kamen rider Kaiser holding a Kamen ride card ready to place it in the buckle. There seemed to be a ghostly image around Kaiser it vaguely reminded Anthony of Kuuga.

"Breathe my Comrade if you hold your breathe any longer you will pass out." The sudden slap to the back caused Anthony to stop holding his breathe. "It is horrible is it not always that ghostly outline, it is never clear."

"Are you sure you haven't seen that guy on the news?"

"I am quiet sure."

"Close the door lock it." Not seeing a problem with it Peter closed and locked the door.

"What is wrong?"

"Show me the other portraits…"

"All right…" Confused Peter walked up to another portrait this one depicted. Three riders, the first of which was in green almost organic armor, the second rider seemed somehow more complete than one beside it, the third rider depicted was in cybernetic style suit holding a Gatling gun of some sort.

"Gills, Agito, G3..."

Peter pulled away another clothe covering a portrait. On this portrait it depicted fifteen different warriors all of which Anthony recognized. "the Advent riders…"

The next portrait like the last one depicted riders. With each portrait revealed Anthony became dizzy his head spinning even while the rest of his body wasn't even moving. Peter reacted quickly catching Anthony before he fell. "Sorry I'm alright…"

"Are you sure comrade, I could take you to see the professor?"

"I said I'm Fine!" Anthony snapped balancing himself. "look I'm sorry for snapping at you Peter, you have one biggest hearts I've ever seen but, I need to figure something's out."

"I understand I will be here when you return."

Anthony nodded and left the room his head still spinning. "How can Peter be painting riders for that matter how did he paint me." He looked out a window and saw the sun setting. "I'm gonna get some answers and that Bishop guy is my first stop!"

Anthony ran toward the door narrowly barrel rolling a girl with raven black hair. Ignoring her he ran out the door. "What's his problem?"

"When he returns I will ask him Miss Bradrock."

The girl smiled. "Just call me Betsy professor, Thanks for sponsoring me."

"Considering who your brother is Betsy and add to that you yourself are a developing mutant it was no trouble at all." Professor Xavier was of course talking about the famous Captain Briton or more accurately the current Captain Briton who was actually the fourth incarnation of the famous hero.

Logan walked in from kitchen and popped his claws into a piece of fruit. "Well well if it isn't the little faye."

Betsy harrumphed and kicked Logan with her sandaled foot. The result of which was her hopping on her other foot in pain. "Don't call me Faye! My name isn't Faye! It's Betsy!"

"Whatever. So how is your brother doing as the new Cap Briton?"

"You knew the original Logan?"

"Nah I knew the second incarnation served with him and Cap America and few other in the All-star Squad."

Meanwhile Anthony was riding on Kaiser Racer up to overlook. Waiting for him at the top was Bishop. "So you came."

Anthony took his helmet off and placed it on the bike. "So what do you want?"

"I want my sister!"

"Ewww…"

"Not like that!" Bishop took that moment to grind his teeth before placing his hands at his waist. Surprisingly a belt formed.

Seeing the belt shocked Anthony. "that looks like the Kuuga belt!"

"It should because it's based on the same design!" The belt was gun metal black in color with a glowing red center. On either side of center where a set of three buttons. For the moment the six buttons where the same color as the belt. Depressing the two most inner buttons Bishop pushed his right hand out. "Hen," He raised the same arm to the right. "Shin" The belt pulsed a few times before a bright flash lit the area.

* * *

**Now my little duckies it is that time again. It is time now for my poll**

**What should I use for the Kabuto arc**

**1. Zoids (1)**

**2. Ben 10 Alien force (2)**

**3. Write in vote.**


	6. Kaos to Fangire

**Disclaimer: Me own nothing.**

**Author note: Hello my friends it's been six weeks and as such it's time for a short Hiatus. Don't worry it'll only be about two weeks so I can work ahead somewhat.**

* * *

"This is your fault you know that right?"

_An hour or so earlier. Kaos thrust his leg toward Kaiser only to have his fellow rider duck. Kaos was dressed in black body suit with gold anklets, red gauntlets with black stripes, his chest was covered in ribbed armor plate with black stripes, his helmet was styled after a type of horned beetle more than likely a stag beetle. _

"Oh please like I was one to duck."

_Kaos smashed his foot into a tree which was burst into flames before exploding causing Kaos to recoil._

"Now you know why riders jump kick that way they can back before the recoil hits."

_Kaos rubbed his leg it felt dislocated. He shouldn't have thrown telegraphed his kick like he did. "Okay, I don't know why you want to fight me but, you need to stop it."_

"Well I wanted to know if you could really help me."

_Kaos stood up favoring his leg. "I will get my sister back!" The anklet on the right leg began to flash and dark red flames began to rise from soles of his feet._

"There are easier ways of getting my attention especially since my fight with Ultron was on the same day!"

"_Geeze oh pete! What does that have to do with me!" Kaiser opened his rider book and took out a gold card._

"That final attack ride card didn't help matters!"

_Kaiser took card and slid it into his buckle before leaping back to get some distance between himself and Kaos. "Here I go!"_

**Final Attack Ride: Kai-Kai-Kai-Kaiser**

"Like charging at me at the same time was any brighter."

_As a row of golden holographic cards appeared between Kaos and Kaiser, Kaos charged at the line of cards._

"well I'm glad it hurt, ow…"

_Both riders charged one with his arm outstretched the other with his leg at the ready. As Kaiser passed through the cards ,the final card depicted him using his rider punch, Kaos smashed his burning right foot into Kaiser's chest while Kaiser's punch found Kaos's chest._

"Fine I'll give you that." Bishop groaned leaning and limping along side Anthony who was sore. After there rather anticlimactic battle the two of them managed to stumble toward the Xavier institute.

Anthony coldly glared at the gate, part of him wanted to smashed through but, his sore body told him know. "I hate using the intercom."

"So this is the Xavier Institute." Bishop let go of Anthony and hobbled up to the gate and used it as support.

Anthony rolled his eyes and walked over to the intercom holding his chest. "What you don't have one where you come from?"

"I could do with out the sarcasm." Bishop looked up at the manison. "In the era I come from the Xavier institute has several branches that not only help mutants control there powers but, also help other metahuman's."

"So your from the future?" Anthony pressed the intercom button. "Hey is anyone awake?" Anthony rapidly pressed the buzzer. He smirked as he heard the buzzer from his end of Drive, he had once asked how long the drive was and was amused to find out it was nearly a mile long. He knew that if he could hear the buzzer all the way where he was anyone with enhanced hearing the institute would hear it loud and clear.

"Why do you keep pressing that button, and yes I am." Bishop glared at the button Anthony was rapidly pressing at a speed the speedster Quicksilver would be proud of.

Anthony stopped pressing the buzzer, looked and grinned. "Be glad you don't have enhanced hearing."

"Who ever you are stop pressed that button and go away!" A rather Scottish accent yelled through the intercom.

Anthony grinned wider for some odd reason teasing Rahne was bloody good fun for Anthony. "Ello doggy it's me toothy and you better open the gate."

"Oh it's you." Anthony could almost hear Rahne gritting her teeth over the intercom she had no love of Anthony and honestly He didn't make it hard for her to dislike him. "You go stay out and get soggy for all I care you git!"

"Now Now Doggy I have company and he's hurt, now how would The prof feel if you let a guest stay out in the cold and catch one, especially considering he's a fellow mutant."

"Fine I'll unlock the gate but, stop calling me doggy! It's either Rahne or Wolfsbane to you!"

"Oh I love you to."

"Stupid git!" At that moment another pair of voices could be heard of the intercom. "Miss Rahne," "Tell Chuck I'm gonna rip that stupid buzzer out of the wall!"

Bishop looked at Anthony as the Gate parted open. "You like teasing people don't you."

Anthony shrugged. "Nah just doggy makes it easy, big blue tells me I'm just following my instincts, says I've got some feline characteristics." Anthony picked lifted Bishop's shoulder. "Something about being an enhanced mutant, or mutate something about my mutation having been augmented by outside forces."

"How so?" The two of them make there way up the drive.

"Well for one I've got these little buggers floating in blood stream that allow me to use the belt. On top of that my DNA seems to be augmented to adsorb other DNA to help stabilize my metabolism, which is why I'm on a high protein diet along with need to ingest human blood."

"Okay I guess that explains the code name of Vampyr but, what's your actual mutation or mutations?"

"My damage reliant healing factor," When Bishop gave him a odd look he explained deeper. "you see the more I'm hurt the faster my body heals itself, in other words You could gut me like a pig and my body would start to rapidly heal but, if I prick my finger with a knife it would just take as long it would take any normal person."

"Sound's like a pain."

"Believe me it is, imagine taking shotgun blast to gut for a healing factor to kick in, now imagine dislocating a shoulder and having to pop it back into place without a healing factor."

"Ouch, ever have either happen to you."

"Shotgun no the dislocated shoulder yes plenty of times while on my dirt bike. Which leads me to how I discovered my healing factor." When Bishop gave him a questioning look he continued. "I was gutted by an old tree stump of all things. Not pleasant!"

"So what'd you do?"

"Simple I uprooted the damn thing and tossed it."

"How?"

"Oh, that reminds me of my other mutation you see my brain is psionic black hole. Turns out everyone and everything produces a low level psionic field and being the black hole I am, it gets absorb into me. Because it's low level it doesn't feedback onto the producer in fact I store that low level psionic energy up and can tap into it."

"Why are you a psionic black hole?"

"Has something to do with how my brain is wired, you see most mutants with a primal or animal mutation tend to be wired slightly different in the brain than most people heck even most mutants, in my case the wiring in my brain not only allows my to be aware of my surroundings it also let's me know when someone is trying to probe my mind."

"Sounds like good mutation to have."

"Actually yeah, when a psychic mutant tries to poke around in my brain I can literally and figuratively throw them out of my head the more powerful the probe the bigger a splash when it get's thrown back."

"You got anyone to compare your brain to?"

"Yes actually there's this morlock named Caliban whose brain wiring is a lot like my though his allows him to not only ID psionics it also allows him to ID any mutants he encounters guess, that's how the morlock's survive so well."

"You ever seen the morlocks?"

"No actually though one of institutes instructors has nephew among the morlocks and one of students has connections among the morlocks."

As they approached the entrance of the institute Logan was waiting for them scowling. "So what you doing out so late bud." He was dressed simply in a pair of sweat pants leaving his chest bare.

"Sorry Logan, I got side tracked and got into a little brawl with this guy." Anthony nodded to Bishop who hung his head down not wanting to look Logan in the eye. "He hurt his leg and honestly this is the only place I think could cater to him considering he's a mutant."

"You really a mutant bud?"

"Hit me with your best shot." Bishop stood up causing Anthony to step away from him.

Logan cracked his knuckles. "You asked for it." Logan smashed his fist into Bishop's jaw causing him to crash onto the hard pavement. "That good enough?"

Bishop smirked rubbing his jaw. "Yeah." Bishop's eyes began to glow. "Plenty." Bishop fired a blast of kinetic energy from his fist

Logan grunted his chest was burnt but, otherwise fine. "Yo Hank get them to medical ward I'm going back to bed."

Beast walked up to the duo and helped bishop up. "Sorry about Logan he can be rather."

"Unpleasant? Grouchy? Pain in the arse?" Anthony offered.

"I was going to say forward, but, those work just as well." Like Logan, Hank was dressed in his night clothes a pair of boxers and large t-shirt. "So mr?"

"Bishop just Bishop."

"Bishop, how do you hurt your leg?"

"He kicked a tree and liked it."

"Mr. Pressley you see rather uppity tonight, may I inquire why?"

"Sorry, just walking for three hours in the middle of night with no sleep is not my idea of a good time?"

"It was my fault I'll explain in the morning."

"Alright then please follow me." Hank began to leap Bishop toward the elevator that would lead to lower levels. "Mr. Pressley do not disturb the other students at this late hour, so I might suggest."

"That I crash on the couch?"

"I would say your room but, considering what happened while you where away, I would have to agree with you."

"Pyro torched the room didn't he?"

"Unfortunately yes, so."

"Yeah I know." With that Anthony found a closest with spare bed sets and took what he needed and went to the couch.

Morning came early for Anthony as he took to the institute kitchen and began to prepare breakfast. The first person up was Freddy who drowsily walked to kitchen cabinets and pulled out a large mixing bowl. "Bottom shelf next to the fridge." Hearing Anthony's voice Freddy began to open a cupboard. "Other side." nodding numbly Freddy accidentally tore off the door to cabinet and pulled out three boxes of ceral and pour the contents of all three into the bowl followed by a jug of milk. "I am so getting blamed for that."

Freddy stalked out of the kitchen with his ill gotten gains. The next person in the kitchen was Rogue who looked like crap and forgot her gloves. Anthony shook his head and placed his thumb on her forehead, Anthony was only person that anybody knew that could touch Rogue without any protection. "Gloves first I'll fix you a plate." Rogue groan before turning around and leaving the kitchen.

The next person in the kitchen was Kurt without his image inducer online. "Ello Fuzzy man, pancake's or waffle's?"

"Waffle's." Thankfully Anthony had gotten up early enough to fix several of both and slapped five waffle's onto Kurt's plate. "Thanks man."

"No problem." Anthony went back to work on the scrambled eggs he was working on.

It was Sunday and nobody at the institute was in any real hurry so for the next two to three hours people came in and out of the kitchen where Anthony had been fixing breakfast. Anthony ran water as Lance cleaned off the dishes. Oroeo Monroe was also in the kitchen helping. "I'm surprised you two are helping clean up the mess."

Lance shrugged. "Had to do it all the time at the boarding house, Pietro was to busy, Freddy broke every dish, lets just say we have to hose Todd down, Wanda we don't even ask, and well I don't even know if he would even do them." He of course was St. John who had set the boarding house on fire.

Anthony handed a wet dish to Oroe who dried it. "Me I so used to doing dads dishes it's just habit."

The weather witch couldn't argue with either of there logics. "Can I ask a question of you Mr. Alvers?"

"Mr Alver's was my pops just call me Avalanche or Lance and yeah you can ask." He forked off some gravy into the trash before handing it to Anthony who put it into in soapy water.

"So Lance why do you fight us?"

"Well, I've never really thought about it." He tossed a fork into the sink. "Actually, something to do really, that and the fact the Summer's has a stick up his rear and it gets on my nerves." Lance elbowed Anthony. "So how can you touch Rogue and the rest of us can't?"

"Cancellation I suppose." Anthony washed off another plate then rinsed it handing it Oroeo. "Hank said due to my DNA being the way it is I could possible replicate other mutants powers if I ever ingested mutant DNA."

"I still think it's weird you drink blood."

"Add it to the list of weird."

Kurt came into the kitchen and flopped his head down on the kitchen table. "Oh man this is so bad."

Oreo walked over to the young mutant and put her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong Kurt?"

"The so called terrible toad dragged me to girls locker room with a promise of seeing Amanda and what does he do?"

"He drags you into the locker room in hopes of a quick escape." Lance comments placing the last of dishes into the cabinets. "He was trying to peep on Wanda, don't she and Amanda have same gym class?"

"Yeah." Kurt responded.

Anthony shook his head put his hand on Kurts shoulder. "Tell you what fuzzy boy why don't you ask Amanda out on date for this Friday me and Tsuki will go with you."

"This isn't some kind of trick is it?" Kurt asked Anthony who gave him a toothy grin.

"I promise on my honor that you will not end up humiliated." That statement earned him a stare from Lance, Oreo and Kurt. "What? If I make a promise I hold to it!"

"you have yourself a deal." Kurt held out his hand which Anthony shook.

The sound of Acolyte cackle coming from the living room. "Crap Pyro!" Lance and Anthonny bolted out and entered living room. "Don't set the curtains on fire" "You can make curry soup if you just put out those flames!" "Somebody go get Bobby!"

The next day at school principal Kelly was on a tie raid. The reason Todd had tried to toad juice the car. "Say Lance what's Principal Kelly's deal he seems to want to put the boot to every mutant he encounters?" Lance didn't look Anthony in the eye. "Lance?" Lance popped the lock on Kitty's locker and slid a envelope into it before slamming it shut. "Lance!"

"Geeze you don't have to yell at me." Lance complained picking his ear.

"Well you weren't answering me." Anthony stated with crossed arms.

"Fine I'll tell you." Lance quickly looked around. "Okay, here it is me and the other boys made a scene at the grand reopening of the school ."

"Okay now I know you leaving something's out." Anthony crossed his arms.

Lance rolled his eyes. "Fine…" Lance began to tell the events leading up to revelation of mutants to public eye.

"Did you know Mr. Magnus was gonna do what he did?"

"No, we knew Mystique replaced Professor Xavier though."

That's when Tsuki appeared she was on her way to history class. Anthony quickly left Lance and walked over to her. "Hey Tsuki uh…"

Tsuki smirked having leaned down just enough for Anthony to see down her shirt. "Have something to say Anthony?" She managed to drag out his name. She owed him this much for saving her life more than once.

Lance grinned he had to admit, thus far he'd never seen Anthony tongue tied though it might have something to do with how he staring down a cavern. Lance walked up to Anthony and put his arm on him. "Hey Tsuki stop it he might explode."

Tsuki stood up straight. "Sorry about that, so what is it you wanted to ask me?"

Anthony shook his head clearing the cobwebs. "I was just wondering If you'd want to go out on a double date?"

"With who you?"

"Of course me!"

Tsuki giggled. "So who we going with."

"Kurt and Amanda"

"Sounds good to me." She looked at her watch. "Where and when?"

"There's this pizza place on seventh and I'll pick you up at the station Friday."

She quickly gave him a peck on the lips before running off blushing. Anthony blinked in shock his face blood red which was quiet a sight. Lance gave him a slap on the back. "First view of chicks cleavage?

Anthony glared at lance before shrugging it off. "Of course not."

"Then why do you look like a tomato?"

"I am not a tomato!" The every student in the hall suddenly looked at Anthony. "What are you all looking at?"

Anthony got on his bike revving the engine. "So you remember the plan?"

Kurt checked his image inducer again. "Yeah. I grab Amanda while you go get Tsuki. After I get Amanda I teleport to the pizza place."

"Stop fiddling with your image inducer." With those parting words both boys made there way out. Neither noticed though a silvery veil hanging in the sky. Nor did they notice a smaller veil touching down on the ground then fading away.

Not long after Kurt, Amanda and Anthony and Tsuki where sitting in pizza place. Thankfully the owner did care weather they where mutants or not. "That's when my old man decided it would be a good idea to lift up a full filing cabinet."

"Did he hurt himself?" Amanda asked.

"Oh yes he did dropped the thing on his foot and broke it!"

Amanda nudged Kurt. He took the hint. "So what happened next."

"What do you think, he let slip a string of cursing that'd make your ears bleed. Heck he cursed in seven different languages including but, not limited to English, Dutch, German, and Japanese none of which really surprised me, in fact I warned him before hand."

"Guess your warning went of deaf ears." Tsuki comment dryly rolling her eyes.

Anthony hefted up his camera and aimed it at Kurt and Amanda. "Say cheese pizza!"

Amanda grabbed Kurt and kissed him full on the lips as the camera flashed. "Wah, wah, huh, someone tell me what just happened?"

Tsuki and Anthony laughed. "That was your idea wasn't it?" Anthony asked Tsuki.

"Well considering what it did to you I suggested it to Amanda."

"And She was right! It is kinda embarrassing our boyfriends"

Anthony could only gawk at Tsuki backing into the booth. "Boyfriend?"

"Well you are a boy and a friend."

There was sudden scream and a girl ran in then suddenly collapsed with a pair of stainglass spikes in her shoulders. Anthony stood up and watched as the girl was drained of her life energy and turned to clear glass. "Kurt get Amanda and Tsuki out of here."

"Kurt what's going on?"

"Don't know but, I'm get the ughhh!" Suddenly Kurt's shoulder blades became impaled by a pair of stainglass spikes. The two spikes sticking in Kurt's shoulders caused the image inducer to fail revealing what Kurt truly looked like. His blue skin was slowly turning clear.

Reacting quickly Anthony yanked both Amanda and Tsuki down before cupping his hands. Leaping up onto the table ignoring the fact that he stepped into the pizza. Anthony began to gather his ki into his cupped hands. Looking through the window he spotted what he was looking for. "Hadouken!" The fireball of compressed ki blasted through the window and struck the target.

Kurt collapsed onto the bench color slowly returning to his body. The people in the parlor where hiding behind the counter. "Tsuki get behind the counter take Kurt with you." She nodded numbly looking at Amanda who also nodded and grabbed one of Kurt's arms

Anthony jumped onto the street and strapped on his rider system. "Show yourself ugly!"

A wolfish creature came into view. It's body seemed to be made of blue green stained glass. A part of the creatures body was scorched and cracked from where Anthony's attack had landed. "So you managed to hurt me I'm surprised."

"Shut up Fangire and tell me where you came from."

"That's contradiction in words." The fangire in question chuckled. "Though the fact that you know what I am surprised me. Answer me this do you work for the wonderful blue sky organization?" The fangire pointed at the belt now around Anthony's waist. "Is it a new iteration of the IXA knuckle?"

"Hmpf." Anthony opened his ride book and took out his Kamen ride card. "Let me answer that question with this!" Sliding the card into the buckle he spoke out. "Henshin!" The Fangire fired off a set of stainglass nails to stop him but, it was to late.

**Kamen ride: Kaiser**

The red and black armor of Kamen rider Kaiser formed around Anthony. The stainglass nails simply bounced off the chest of the rider. "Does this look like the Ixa knuckle to you?" The wolf fangire roared in anger and charged. Kaiser responded in kind by simply punching the spot where he had landed his Hadouken.

The wolf fangire staggered back from the blow. "What are you!"

Kaiser pointed up into the sky "I am a passing through kamen rider, I am the one who walks the path of darkness, the one who will rule in days to come, Kamen Rider Kaiser." Kaiser aimed his finger at the fangire. "And you hurt one of my friends!" The fangire slashed at Kaiser who ducked under the claw swipe. Kaiser preformed a powerful kick to fangire's neck as he dodged around it.

The fangire grasped at the ground "Damn you!" Kaiser leaped back as the fangire spun around to swipe at him. "Stay still!"

"Your pathetic." The fangire received a kick in its cracked chest. "feeding on others." Kaiser backhanded the fangire staggering it back. "To grow your strength." The fangire shook out the cobwebs and leaped up into the air. "Fool! Shoryuken!" Kaiser preformed his spinning uppercut. The fangire crashed into the ground in pain its jaw cracked. "Kneel before your Kaiser."

The sound of police siren's filled the air as Bayeville Police department dispatched at squad. "More cattle for my hunger!" The wolf fangire charged at the on coming police cars.

Kaiser seeing this gave chase. "I'm not letting you go!" Kaiser opened his ride book and slid out a red card. "Here goes nothing!"

**Attack Ride: Blast**

The ride book now in gun mode fired off a stream of several bolts of red. The fangire was suddenly struck several times with the bolts causing the fangire to roll on the ground. The police cars accidentally ran over the fallen fangire.

One cop got out the driver side of car and aimed his gun at Kaiser. "Hands up!" The second cop turned around and aimed his shotgun at the now standing fangire. "What hell are you?"

"Your superior." The fangire commented as a pair of stainglass spikes impaled the cop.

Kaiser watched and ran forward. "Get down!" The cop facing Kaiser fire off several shots that simply bounced off.

The cop with the spikes in his shoulders turned clear as glass before falling to the ground. The first cop turned toward the his partner only to be impaled by those same spikes. "No you won't!" Kaiser quickly reached into his ride book and pulled an attack ride card and slid it into his buckle.

**Attack ride: Slash**

The ride book converted into sword mode as Kaiser leaped over the police cruiser. The blade slashed across the fangire's body causing the creature loose focus free the first officer. Kaiser was unrelenting his blade slashing several times across the fangire each at different angles. Converting the ride book back into book mode Kaiser pulled a golden card. "Time to finish this!" Kaiser kicked the fangire back hard.

"I'm going to kill you!" the fangire roared out beginning his charge.

"say goodnight!" Kaiser slid the final attack ride card into his buckle pressing the buckle in.

**Final attack ride: Kai-Kai-Kai-Kaiser**

A series of golden card appeared between the rider and the fangire. Somehow the fangire was held in place by the cards. Kaiser leaped into the air the holocards forming a bridge between him and the fangire. Leaping through the cards Kaiser landed his kick into the monster.

"Damn" The fangire staggered back its entire body cracking and falling apart. "I will not die!" The fangire exploded leaving behind a small light. Kaiser watched with a cold glare as the shards of fangire began to reform into something much larger.

The fangire had reformed into what looked like a glass skeleton with the lower body of chandelier. "Damn it He just had to become a Sabbat!" The Sabbat let loose a roar and began to rampage. "I could really use a giant mecha, a time liner, or castle doran would do!"

The sound of helicopter blades filled the air and oddly enough the sound a jet engine. Kaiser and the Sabbat looked up at the sky and saw the X-copter. The side door opened and Kaiser saw a familiar sight leaning out of it. The blob looked inside the copter. "You sure this is a go idea?"

Tsuki looked over the counter at Kaiser. "Kaiser what's going on?"

Kaiser looked back at her and shrugged. "I'll take any help I can get at this point."

"Blob bomber!" Freddy Dukes also known as the unmovable Blob took a flying leap out of vehicle his arms above his head. The sabbat roared and tried to catch the blob only to miss. The giant monster roared in pain as Freddy smashed his fist down on it.

The choper spun around before the brotherhood all piled out. First out of the plane of course was Quicksilver. "Wow that things even bigger than that sentinel!" Quicksilver ran up to Kaiser and leaned on his shoulder. "So what is it?"

Kaiser shook his head. "A pain in the arse! That's what it is." He shrugged Quicksilver off. "Start evacing people."

"Hey you can't give me orders!"

Lance girrtted his teeth. "You heard him Quicksilver start getting people out of here!" Quicksilver was about to give Lance a snarkie comment before Lance stopped Him. "Mystique and Your dear old dad put me in charge of this team so no arguments!" Quicksilver groaned before starting the process of evacing people.

"Hey guys I need some help!" Freddy was barely holding back a pair of claws.

Kaiser shifted the ride book into gun mode. "Hold still." Pulling the trigger a few times Kaiser forced the sabbat to leave Freddy alone. "Don't just stand there jump down." Freddy didn't have to be told twice as he jumped from Sabbats head.

Lance look back at Wanda who gave him a glare. "I'm already on it Avalanche!" dark indigo streams of chaos energy flared out from Wanda's hands striking cars and various objects. All of which began to pelt the monster.

"Hey Pyro how hot can you make your flames?" Lance asked the resident pyromaniac on the team.

Pyro let out a acolyte cackle before pointing his flame throwers into the air releasing a jets of flame. "Hotter than the sun mate!"

Toad cowered up against the X-copter. "What about me yo?"

Lance took a moment to think. "Help Quicksilver get people out of here. Blob you act in reserve. Pyro Light that thing up!"

Pyro let out another acolyte cackle before blasting the sabbat with twin jets of flame that where getting hotter and hotter with each second. Lance closed his eyes and began to focus, the ground began to quiver then shake before starting to crack. Lance rolled his head back and the ground cracked more spreading till it was just under the sabbat. The ground under the sabbat gave way causing it to sink down.

Toad leaped into the pizza parlour and saw Amanda pressing a cold rag against Kurt's head. He didn't look to good, his skin, his hair, and even his clothes seemed to be loosing color and turning clear as glass. "What's wrong with him?"

Amanda wanted to hate the young man but, after Kurt explained why Toad stole the inducer she forgave the terrible toad and even got to know him to a degree. "That thing attacked him with some kind of stain glass spikes." Amanda pressed the rag on Kurt's head and took a cube of ice and placed it under the rag. "He getting worse." Unfortunately it was a statement not a question.

Toad took one of Kurt's arms. While the most of the time Kurt was the enemy he was also one of few people Toad considered a friend. "Let's get him out of here yo." Amanda nodded and took Kurt's other arm.

Outside Pyro had gotten creative with his flames infact once his initial jet of flames struck the sabbat the flames split into several flaming serpents which snapped at the creature. Eventually the ground under the sabbat gave way causing it to crash into sewers below. Lance opened his eyes and saw, Toad and Amanda walking out the parlor with Kurt. The look Toad gave Lance told him everything he needed to know. "Hey you think you can take that thing out?"

Kaiser looked at Kurt before nodding. "I can take it out if you can keep it pinned."

Lance nodded and looked at Wanda and Pyro. "Two words," When he knew he had the there attention he spoke. "Bury it!" Lance closed his eyes and the ground began to tumble. Pyro grinned and fired off jets of flame. Wanda closed her eyes and took a deep breathe she had never tried anything of this scale but, she was gonna try. Openning her eye she fired off her hex flames which began to breakdown the supports of the buildings around the sabbat.

Quicksilver ran up beside Kaiser and gave a whistle. "I've gotten everyone out here accept those three." Quicksilver pointed his thumb at Kurt, Amanda, and Tsuki who nodded at Kaiser. "Quicksilver can you generate a downward vaccum?"

"Oh please I could create tornado's with my arms when I was twelve."

"Stop jabbering then and do it!" Quicksilver soon disappeared from Kaiser's side and began to run around the sabbat forming a vaccum that forced the sabbat to stay in place.

Kaiser opened his ride book and took out a golden card. "Time for my finishing attack." Kaiser slid the final attack ride card into his buckle and didn't notice a black armored van.

**Final attack ride: Kai-Kai-Kai-Kaiser**

The X-men climbed out the X-van and watched as Kaiser lept into the air as a row of golden holographic cards appeared between the sabbat and him. "This is for Kurt!" Kaiser extended his leg in a kicking motion. "Rider Kick!" Kaiser smashed through the cards building power after each of the cards. The creature roared not knowing what was coming as Kaiser smashed his foot into it's chest. Kaiser had hit the monster with enough force to leave an imprint only it wasn't a boot print, the imprint that Kaiser had left was that of his emblem, a bar code with his helmet depicted in the center with several bars forming a fin shape on his helm. Kaiser tucked and rolled onto the ground and out stretched his right arm out to his side. "finished." Kaiser snapped his finger at the same time the Sabbat exploded.

As small pieces of glass rained down and disintegrated Kurt began to regain his color and looked up and saw Kaiser's armor disappear. Bishop pulled off his helmet and watched as the wind blew through Kaiser's jacket. "No, It can't be." Logan smirked crossing his arms, he had to admit even with property damage they had done good.

After a few moments some of the members of the brotherhood collapsed. Lance looked up into the sky and began to laugh. "Man that was intense." Wanda rolled her eyes as she leaned up against the remains of building. "Yeah think?" Quicksilver was staring up at the sky and began to whistle. "Are we gonna have to do that again?" Anthony was down on one knee and grinning. "If we have to I'm glad you guys got my back." Pyro was bobbing his head back and forth he was just glad he got to use his flames so much.

Magneto landed beside the passenger side door of the X-van. "It looks like they make a good team doesn't it Charles?"

Charles Xavier rolled down the window. "I have to agree Eric though I do wish they would keep the property damage down to minimum."

Magneto had to nodd in simple agreement. While he didn't care what baselines thought about the damage, he didn't want the money for repairs to come out the Institutes pockets not matter how deep they went. "They'll learn Charles that what your institute is for."

Early the next morning Anthony stood at Kurt's bedside. Kurt rolled over to face his friend and savior. "You know it's early right?"

Anthony smirked and bit into an apple. "Yeah but, you know I don't sleep well, especially when one of my friends is hurt. " Pulling up a chair and took a look at the monitors. "Looks like your healing well."

"Then why do I feel like a bus ran over me?" Kurt asked trying to pull himself up.

Anthony pushed him back down onto the mattress. "don't strain yourself." Anthony pressed a button on the side railing of the mattress causing it raise up. "It's not like you didn't have your life energy pulled from your body."

Kurt reached over and turned on the TV that was in medical ward. "Nothing is on." Kurt began to flip through the channels but, couldn't find anything but, infomercials.

Anthony shook his head before remembering something. "Just hold on a minute I'll be right back."

Kurt watched Anthony leave. "Like I have a choice."

Unnoticed by either Kurt or Anthony a young woman had slipped into the room. "Hey Kurt how you feeling?"

Kurt smiled brightly when he saw the young woman in the room. She was dressed in black top with a green long sleeve shirt with matching black gloves. She was also where a black pants skirt with combat boots. "Hey sis I feel better than I was last night."

"You know I told you not to call me that." Rogue still had long way to go before she would let Kurt call her sister even if the shared a mother. "Thought I might see you before heading to school."

"Hey don't worry about me we've been through worse." Kurt shrugged causing his entire body to ache. "Shouldn't done that ow…"

"What ever that thing was Kurt it nearly killed you!"

Rogue didn't even notice Anthony return till he spoke up. "It was call a fangire a vampiric creature that feeds on life energy. The thing it became was called a Sabbat, which are very good at causing property damage."

Rogue quickly pressed herself against a wall. It was a habit she didn't like having people touch her even if they seemed to be immune to her power. "Geez you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Kurt snickered which earned him a glare. "And I thought you where gonna sleep in!"

Anthony shrugged and pulled the TV in ward room down and began to examine it. "You've never seen me wonder the halls at night have you." Finding what he was looking for he took out a CD case and took out a DVD.

Rogue had to think for moment. "Yeah know I haven't so what's that supposed to mean."

Anthony slid the DVD into the intended slot. "Just so you know I have really bad sleeping habits or in my case lack of sleeping habits."

Kurt watched as the DVD loaded. "So what did you put in?"

Rogue crossed her arms. "It better not be porn."

Any pressed play on the DVD player. "Would I be so crass?" The intro began to play for Kamen Rider: Decade Journey through the Decade.

Kurt watched the intro intently. "Hey that looks a lot like your armor thingy!"

"It's called a rider form and the Show is called Kamen Rider Decade and I considering it a good way to play catch up on his precursors."

"Precursors?" Rogue asked not believing him.

Ignoring her he tossed the remote to Kurt. "The Riders are divided into two groups the first is Showa era riders who are real by the way"

"As if" Rogue stated as she rolled her eyes.

Anthony crossed his arms. "I'll have you know that I personally met Kamen Rider V3!"

"Met who?"

"Shhh I'm trying to read the subtitles!" Kurt was currently watching the rider war.

Anthony smirked before following Rogue out the room. "As I was saying I met V3 the third Kamen Rider. You see when I was just a young kid maybe six or seven me and a few others where kidnapped by a Shocker remnant that wanted to use us as weapons."

"Yeah right that as plausible as giant world eater with a guy with silver surf board." Somewhere in the cosmos Galactus sneezed.

"That was oddly specific."

Rogue stopped for moment. "Yeah it was." The two of them continued there Journey.

* * *

**And the poll is over and winner is Ben 10. **


	7. Felsetto Kaiser

**Author note:I'm back while I didn't get as far as I wanted I'm still far enough ahead for another six weeks**

**Disclaimer: As I've stated before I say it again I own nothing!**

Vampyr stood with the brotherhood there uniforms on. For Vampyr with long black leather duster and black pants with black boots, tied around his head was a bandana depicting his emblem as kamen rider Kaiser. The duster had rather high color giving him the appearance as some modern day lord of the night. He honestly thought the entire outfit was tacky which was what he was going for.

Avalanche was in the lead. "Remember the goal it's all or nothing."

Suddenly a blue and silver blur appeared before slowing down to become Quicksilver. "They've got five quad barrel turrets along the wall. Lots of sentries though I might have counted a few of them more than once. To top this little adventure off they have only one entrance and that's solid steel door." The Scarlet Witch crossed her arms waiting for him to continue. "What! I didn't see anything, and just so you know I wasn't able to get up the wall it's got bombs inside it! Come on who plants bombs inside a wall!"

Scarlet Witch rolled her eyes. "Fine I believe you."

"Toad, Vampyr, Quicksilver I want you three to knock some heads." Avalanche ordered. Before the Blob could protest he continued. "Blob, you and Scarlet Witch are gonna help me pry that door open. Pyro your gonna provide a nice little fireworks show once we're inside."

Vampyr stood on a cliff over looking the fortress walls. "You where right that's a lot of guards."

Toad bounded right next to Vampyr and looked at the numerous Deathshead robots. "Eep we're gonna fry!"

"I always wanted to try fried frog legs." Quicksilver smarted off.

Vampyr glared at the speedster now wasn't the time nor the place for this. Looking up he saw the overcast sky. Touch a button on his wrist he began to talk. "This is distraction to door knockers you read over?"

Avalanche looked through his Binoculars at the main entrance. It was guarded by six guards three on the wall and three below the wall, Just above the entrance where a pair of quad barrel cannons. "Yeah this door Knockers to distraction once you start we'll make our move over."

Vampyr stood up and took a few steps back. "Understood over and out." Vampyr closed his eyes and took a breath.

Quicksilver smirked. "Your not getting lead feet are you?"

"Nope." Vampyr opened his eyes and took a flying leap off the ledge. His feet came crashing down onto a Deathshead guard. Two more deathshead guards spun around and began to fire, leaping off the guard the two other guards went down as they hit themselves with blobs of orange paint. That's when the two nearest turrets came online and targeted Vampyr. Before the turrets could fire they suddenly became jammed when Toad fired off a rather thick wads of his Toad spit.

"Sheesh amateurs!" Quicksilver ran down the ledge quickly dodging blobs of paint either causing them to shoot themselves or taking them out himself.

Toad leaped off another guard before lashing out with his tongue pulling himself feet first into another guard. "Hey this isn't so bad."

Vampyr groaned inwardly. "Never and I repeat never say that, things can get worse."

"How?" Toad ask firing off another of his spit wads blinding another guard before kicking it to the ground.

Quicksilver generated a twister with his left arm forcing a group Deathshead guards to fall back. "That's how!" Pointing to either end of the wall a large number of Deathshead guards where coming.

"I just hope that's enough of a distraction." The alarm klaxon began to wail. "Well there went the element of surprise."

"Ye think?" Toad, Quicksilver and Vampyr went back to back..

Vampyr looked at his to fellow brotherhood members. "Ready to dance?"

"If I said no could we surrender?" Toad said hopefully

Quicksilver just rolled his eyes. "If I wasn't ready I wouldn't be here now would I?"

Vampyr smirked and let out a primal roar before plunging into the fray.

Avalanche smirked when he heard the alarms go off. "Scarlet witch, Pryo take out those turrets, Blob help me pry open those doors." The Deathshead guards had left there posts.

Pyro let out his patent pending acolyte cackle. "Extra crispy or well done!" Pyro came into the view of the turrets both of which aimed at him.

Scarlet witch let her hands alight with blue chaos magic. "Why am I doing this?" She soon joined Pyro in front of the turrets.

Pyro let loose a fireball which took the shape of flaming skull. The skull smashed into the first turret and began to melt it. Scarlet witch cut loose with her chaos magic which caused the second turret to go haywire. With the two turrets down Avalanche began to cause the ground to rumble and crack under the to doors. The blob let out a yell before shoulder tackling the doors forcing them wide. With doors now open the four brotherhood members walked into the fortress. At the very center of the fort was a flag fluttering in the wind. "It's right there!"

Avalanche looked around it was to easy. "That was to easy, way to easy." Almost to answer his challenge several more deathshead guards appeared. Suddenly a blue and white blur smashed into several Deathshead guards. Also bounding over the wall where Toad and Vampyr.

"What are we gonna do?" Toad asked hopping over to Avalanche.

"We're gonna do what we do best! Let'em have it!" With that the Brotherhood of Mutants went on the attack.

Charles and the rest of faculty of the Xavier institute watched as Brotherhood went to town on the robotic forces that the danger room produced. The brotherhood had taken to stacking the fallen robots into an ever growing pile. Even Toad was doing his part dodging the robots blasts causing the robots to shoot at each other. Using her Chaos magic Wanda was turning the robots to her power there by giving Blob some cover as he barreled through them. Pyro was producing enough flames to melt the robots while Vampyr was literally tearing the robots into pieces using there limbs as weapons. While Avalanche was using his tremors to keep the robots off balance Quicksilver was smacking the robots around.

Hank could only smile. "Well it seems they don't need that much team work exercises."

Charles interlinked his fingers. "Well it seems Mystique was right in putting them together as a team. No matter what we had to say in the Matter Eric."

"Even if she had the team formed out of anger against us." It had been true for to longest time Mystique felt she had been used by Magneto and that anger pushed her to forma team that could counter both Magneto's acolytes and Xavier's X-men.

Only short time latter The brotherhood stood before the teachers of the institute. "Even after you all where defeated you all managed to smash through everything we threw at you." Charles stated with a slight smile. Truthfully even after the Brotherhood all got paint balled they kept fighting full throttle. They had completely forgotten about there goal and just dived into full on combat.

Vampyr stuck out his tongue. The entire right side of his face was completely covered in orange paint. "I had fun."

Even Toad had a smile his entire uniform had paintball globs on it. "That was fun yo!"

Xavier coughed into his hand getting there attention. "Let us continue shall we." Xavier began to review on how they had preformed as team and as individuals.

Anthony bobbed his head up and down as he listened to his MP3 player. He was currently working in a dark room developing pictures from his camera. Only a few rooms away Bishop was performing push up when a small object flew into the room. "Dosu dosu…" Looking up Bishop saw a small robotic bat like creature that flapped around his head. The robotic bat giggled before the room began to spin.

Kurt popped some popcorn into his mouth as he watched an episode of Decade. Before he realized it a silver veil sped across him. The veil continued across the institute and Kurt was soon joined by Anthony. Elsewhere a man in red and silver armor with a bat motif was playing a violin.

Anthony came out of the dark room to sound of Kurt yelling. Grabbing his camera he slammed the door shut and found himself into some sort of studio. Walking rapidly he saw Tsuki walking down a set of stares. "Tsuki you know what's going on?"

Tsuki looked just lost. "I couldn't tell!"

Kurt yelled in terror again. "Come on lets find Kurt." Tsuki nodded and followed Anthony. The two of them found Kurt hanging from a lamb with a black and gold robotic bat. "Kurt you can come down now."

"Pish posh I simply asked him if he was new photographer!" The bat spun around and saw what Anthony was dressed in. Anthony was dressed in brown kaki pants, matching vest, and red t-shirt with a ball cap. All and all Anthony looked like photographer. Also in his left hand was violin case and in his right hand was his camera.

A rather large bosomed woman walks into the room she was yawning. "What's with all the yelling Kivat?" She had short dark black hair with green tips. She was dressed in black overalls that barely held in her bosom.

Joining her was a rather tall and muscular man holding a tray of Tea. "Menlina please go clean yourself up." Unlike the woman before him the man had his hair slicked back into a ducktail, the tips of his was a deep red. He was wearing a simple butlers uniform with a apron in the front.

"I'll take a cup of Tea Fancis" A young boy walked in from another room. His hair was hidden under a white beret. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks, dress shirt, and black open back vest. "Kivat you really must stop scaring people when they come in for a picture."

"If you must know Lucian" The robotic bat face the young man. "I thought he was new photographer."

Kurt teleported to the ground leaving the smell of sulfur lingering in the air. "Your not going to bite me?"

"Pish Posh the only person I'd ever bite would be the one worthy of my power!" Kivat spun around flapping his wings. "So says Kivat the first!"

Anthony sipped on his tea while Francis handed Tsuki a cup. "So your not Kivat the third or for the matter the second."

"Bah I choose not to involve myself in Mazoku business weather my son or his son get involved is there own business."

"I have arrived!" A man dressed in all white walked into the studio. "is this requiem photography?"

Kivat flew up to the customer. "Why of course we here at Requiem offer the best in portraits!"

Anthony sipped on his tea. "Sounds like a load of crock to me." Melina, Francis, and Lucian bowed there heads sweat dropping.

Kivat the first slowly spun around to face Anthony. "You, think, I, am, a, crock." Each word seemed to be capitalized.

Anthony smirked put his tea down. "Yes, you are without a photographer." He pressed his finger on the bats face. "Thankfully you have a photographer on hand to make you a star!" Anthony pointed up into the air. "I am he who walks the path of darkness, and who will rule in the days to come!" Anthony hit the pillar behind him causing a canvas to roll into place.

The man in white clapped and whistled. "Such a show!" The man quickly stood in front of the canvas that displayed a dragon with a castle built around it with a blood red moon hanging in the backround. "Oh this is castle Doran I shall change then!" Stainglass markings appeared on the mans face as his entire body shifted into that of the spider fangire. Seeing this change caused Kurt to pass out. "Oh my is that my fault?"

Anthony shrugged before grabbing a near by tripod and began to set it up. "Had a bad experience with a rogue fangire." Adjusting the lens Anthony began to focus in on the fangire. "Strike a pose!"

Tsuki rolled her eyes and began to fan Kurt. "I should be really disturbed by this…"

The Fangire began to pose as Anthony began to snap pictures. "Yes, Yes, that's it make love to the camera!"

Melina placed an ice pack on Kurt's head. "Your friend is quiet the showman isn't he?"

Tsuki had to look back at Anthony who was still taking pictures of the fangire who was now possing like some sort of wrestler. "You could say that."

Hours passed as more and more people came to have the photo taken at Requiem portraits. Melina had changed into something even more revealing than before a French maid outfit with an open back, While Lucian had changed into a butlers uniform. Even Kurt managed to find his image inducer and became holographic dressed in dress clothes sans the tie. Much to Tsuki's surprise but, oddly enough not to either Kurt or Anthony they found out Melina, Lucian, and Francis where a Fangire, Legendoria, and Franken respectively and they where contracted to Kivat the First as Arms monsters.

From what Tsuki and the others had learned on this world a giant so called ecto-meteor had almost smashed into the planet, only to be saved by young ghost boy, the a huge number of ghosts, and his family and friends. After the meteor disaster had been averted the boy known as Danny Phantom or Danny Fenton, which was his real name, was haled as a hero. In fact a private school known as Wonderful Blue Sky had enrolled Danny as a student. It was there that Danny encountered a robotic bat much like Kivat the First. He soon gained the armor of the king becoming Kiva the prince of the Fangire's a race of monsters long thought to have gone extinct due to the mad actions of the previous king over two hundred years ago.

When the realization that the monsters of myth where actually real it took some time but, fangires where slowly starting to integrate themselves into Human society. Most where succeeding while others went rogue and began to feed on Humans. At that point either IXA a human with a human made rider system would arrive or Kiva himself would show up to take matters into his own hands. There where also rumors of another rider called Saga sometimes spotted assisting Kiva in the tougher battles.

A small motorcade pulled up to the Requiem studio. At the front of this motorcade was a man on rather unique motorbike styled like a beetle of some sort. The man stepped off of his bike and walked into the studio as he walked in he began to remove his helmet.

Seeing the man enter it was Kurt who greeted him. "Welcome to Requiem…" Kurt didn't get to finish his sentence as he recognized the man before him. "Bishop? What are you doing here!"

Bishop smirked and put his helmet under his arm. "I could ask you the same thing Kurt, honestly though this little bat thing circled my head and I ended up here a could months ago."

"Well well if it isn't mr. big and bad himself." Anthony commented dryly as he leaned against a door frame. "So you acting as a bodyguard?"

"How did you?"

Anthony shrugged. "Could be the fact that your wearing a lapel microphone and earwig. Or the fact that your wearing a suit and tie."

Kurt took and moment to rub his chin. "Hey isn't this similar to how it happened in that show you had me watch?"

"Pretty much yeah, don't you find it weird that I feel like taking the roll of Decade?" Anthony closed his eyes. "And if I would be a betting man I'd say the bat that flew around Bishop's head was none other than Kivala?"

"How did?" Bishop sighed. "Fine I give you that, so is it save for my charge to come into the studio?"

"Without getting mobbed by adoring fan girls?" Anthony nodded and walked back into the photo studio.

Bishop nodded and touched his earwig. "Okay it's safe to bring them in." As if on cue two people came in arm and arm. The first was a young man was green eyes and black hair which had white streak running through it. He was dressed smartly in a black school uniform. Holding his arm was girl with dark eyeliner and even darker eyes her clothes like the rest of her screamed goth chick.

The young man quickly looked around before letting out a breathe. "Finally I'm not gonna get mobbed!"

"Say Danny why did you bring me to portrait studio."

"Just wanted to get a picture of us done together Sam and well," Danny was blushing madly.

Anthony smirked as he saw them. "Ah young love such a beautiful thing!"

Suddenly Anthony burst out laughing as Tsuki had applied her laughing bullet technique. "Like you would know!"

Kurt looked at Bishop only three women could scare Kurt like Tsuki just did counting Tsuki herself, the first of course was Kurt's own mother Mystique and the second Wanda Maximoff. "Remind me not to get on her bad side!" Bishop could only nod.

Sam smirked when she saw the laughing bullet technique applied. Danny seeing the twinkle in her eye was suddenly very scared. "Sam I don't think I like what your thinking."

Sam walked up to Tsuki and offered to shake her hand. "Name's Sam Manson." Tsuki smiled and shook the girls hand. "Tsuki Tokogawa."

"could you teach me that move?" Sam watched as Anthony writhed in laughter, calling Tsuki evil.

Tsuki nodded. "Of course."

"You'll protect me if she tries that right?" Danny implored looking at Bishop.

Bishop took a moment to mule over his options. "Only if she uses it as a lethal weapon otherwise your on your own."

"Some bodyguard you are."

Anthony had finally gotten his laughs out and stood behind the camera. "shall we begin."

Bishop nodded and escorted Danny and Sam toward the portrait background of Castle Doran. Before Anthony began to shoot several flashes came from the window and wouldn't stop. Anthony looked up away from his Camera and saw several dozen if not more people standing outside the window of the studio taking pictures of the couple. ""Someone take care of those vultures!"

Bishop quickly draped a clothe across Danny and Sam while Francis closed the blinds. Anthony was about to start again but, the flashes still kept coming. "Bishop move them to the kitchen."

Bishop didn't have to be told twice. "Come with me you two." Bishop escorted the two into the studio kitchen.

Anthony began to grind his teeth in frustration. "Someone please make those vultures go away!"

Melina smirked. "Just leave it to me." As Melina went outside a robotic bat flew into studio as the door shut.

The bat fluttered around a bit till it encountered Kivat the First. "Grandfather!"

Kivat the first shook himself back and forth. "Hello grandson."

"It's a jungle out there." Kivat the third commented as he flew around Kivat the first. "I must say grandfather you have aged well."

"Pish posh I'm not a day over one thousand thank you very much." Outside the flashing suddenly stopped and after a few moments didn't start again.

Danny came out of the kitchen and looked around. "Kivat and Kivat?" Danny was about as Confused as anybody else at the sight of the two almost identical Kivat's. Kivat the first unlike Kivat the third was black with white running through his wings.

"hello young prince." Kivat the first quickly flew over and landed on Kurt's shoulder. "I am Kivat the first the father of Kivat the Second and Grandfather of the Kivat you know, Kivat the third."

Sam came out of the kitchen as well holding steaming cup of earl grey tea. "This is some good tea." That's when Sam noticed the second Kivat in the room. "Why are there two Kivats?"

Danny rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I'm not really a prince though."

Tsuki sighed and began to recount the tale of the two Kivats. While Tsuki was telling her tale Melina returned from outside tying the back of her maid uniform. Lucian rolled his eyes as he came down the stairs holding some old books. "You flashed them didn't you?"

Menlina stuck out her tongue. "What if I did? It got rid of them didn't it."

Bishop watched the exchange and faced Anthony. "This happen often?" To which Anthony replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "I haven't known them long enough to understand how they think or act." It was an honest answer and Bishop could stand by it.

That's when Anthony took notice of something Danny was constantly looking over his shoulder more than likely watching for more vultures. "Say Bishop do those to ever get any alone time?"

Bishop shook his head. "No they don't far as I know ever since he helped save the world and became the Fangire prince he hasn't had moment peace even to visit his parents."

Anthony rubbed his chin before walking over to Kurt. "Hey Kurt come me." He looked toward Bishop. "You too." Once the three of them huddled together in the dark room Anthony turned on the dark light. "Okay I have plan and I'm gonna need both of you."

"Why do I suddenly feel like I should just ignore you now and leave?" Bishop asked huddled up against Kurt.

Anthony rolled his eyes. "Okay first off we're gonna give the prince some alone time with his girl. Then we're gonna give him a chance to see his parents."

"How are we going to do that he's under watch all the time." Kurt stated rather bluntly.

A smirk played across the lips of Anthony. "That's where you my little blue friend and Bishop come in. First off Bishop does he trust you?"

"Yeah, why do you even have to ask?"

"Good, First off you will make excuse of some kind to have him and Sam come with you. Now this is where you come in Kurt you'll be near by once Bishop introduces you to Daniel and Sam you'll Teleport them to a nice cozy restaurant away from prying eyes of vultures."

"Pish posh, why not bring them here?"

Anthony, Bishop, and Kurt all looked up to see the hovering Kivat the first and Kivat the third. "Indeed master Fenton needs some free time with his princess and to visit his family."

Anthony's eye twitched. "Please tell me the others didn't follow you?"

"Of course not I would not betray master Fenton's trust like that!" Kivat the third huffed out in irritation.

"Fine, fine just asking." After a few moments Anthony had a thought. "Say the first can any of your friends cook."

"Why of course Melina contrary to what she wants people to believe can be a rather good cook while Lucian is excellent baker in his own right. While Francis can fix a good cup of steaming Tea or even various other drinks you maybe able to think off." Kivat the first looked between the gathered group. "In fact Francis keeps a fine selection off wines stored down stairs."

Anthony continued to rub his chin in deep thought. "Well that takes care of catering and entertainment."

"When did we take care of entertainment?" Kurt asked leaning against the counter in the dark room.

"Why me of course not only am I a martial artist, a kamen rider, and a photographer, I am also very much talented in using the violin!" Kurt began to twiddle his thumbs suddenly trying not to be noticed unfortunately for him Anthony did notice. "Kurt you play?"

Kurt began to whistle. "It's not like I can play the cello or anything like that."

It was Bishop's turn to look up at nothing. "Well I can play the piano."

A broad smile spread across Anthony's lips. "Well when we all get back lets form a band, till then let's provide to entertainment to young prince and his princess."

"Excellent we shall prepare right away!" Kivat the third let out cheer then suddenly realize he didn't have hands. "Could someone please open the door?"

Sometime after that meeting Anthony walked down the streets. In one arm was his violin case in his other arm was sack of fresh food. That's when Anthony heard the lovely but, heart breaking tune coming from violin. "So beautiful yet so sad." Looking up he saw an old husk of a mansion the front gate was broken and overgrown with weeds. In one of the windows he saw an old man with red hair and a beard. He was dressed in brown trench coat on resting on his shoulder was violin. When the man saw Anthony looked he quickly pulled the blinds.

"Such sorrow…He lost someone dear to him." Closing his eyes Anthony thought about what it would be like to loose his friends or even Tsuki, It hurt to even think about it.

Making it back to the studio Anthony began to put the supplies away for the event that would take place latter that night. "hey Tsuki?"

The girl in question walked into the kitchen. "Yes?"

"Would you like to go for a walk with me in the park?"

Tsuki smiled. "of course!" She happily took his hand.

Kurt suddenly appeared in front of them. "What about the dinner!"

"My friend all is in line for the dinner we'll be back in plenty of time." Anthony placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Besides I have utmost confidence in your abilities!"

The last visages of day light slowly sank below the clouds replaced by the pale moonlight as Tsuki and Anthony walked hand and hand. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Tsuki nodded leaning into him. "You can be real weird sometimes." Before he could interrupt she put her finger on his lips. "Then other times like this you can be so sweet." she moved his finger before leaning in and gave him a kiss.

They weren't the only couples out enjoying the night air only a few feet away a man on an ice cream cart was handing out a said item to another couple. "Say Tsuki do you want and ice cream?"

"Sure Rocky road if he has it otherwise strawberry."

Anthony smiled and walked up to the man. "One Rocky road if you have it otherwise two strawberries one for me the other my friend."

The man reached into his cart only to be struck by something in the neck. "You want an ice cream eh?"

Anthony stepped back something was wrong and the glowing red aura around the man was a dead giveaway. "Sir are you alright?"

"Alright?" The ice cream man looked up fangire markings where spread across his entire face. "I'm more than alright!"

Standing just hidden inside the small forest was man who had instigated Kuuga into attacking Kaiser in his hand was a camcorder and it was recording.

The ice cream man knocked his cart over and shifted into his fangire form. His body appeared to be made of red stained glass. On his back appeared to be to insect like limbs. He was the tick fangire, ironic considering that fangire's needed life energy to live and ticks where notorious blood drinkers. "I need to feed!" Anthony leaped back as a pair stain glass spikes struck the ground where he had been standing.

"I don't know what's wrong with you but, I'm going to put a stop to it!" Anthony produced Kai buckle and ride book. "Let's ride!" Putting the buckle one he drew his kamen ride card and slid it into the buckle. "henshin!"

**Kamen Ride: Kaiser**

The tick fangire rushed at Kaiser only to get knocked back by a back hand. "I don't want to fight you."

The tick fangire laughed picking itself up. "Like you have a choice in the matter!" The Tick fangire attacked extending a pair of spikes from it's arms.

Kaiser dodged back and forth avoiding the spikes. "Enough playing" Kaiser delivered a powerful palm strike to the fangire sending it staggering back. Kaiser opened his ride book and drew a new attack ride card. "You give me no choice" Kaiser slid the card into his buckle and pushed the bars inward activating the buckle's functions.

**Attack ride: Illusion**

Suddenly three copies of Kaiser slid off the original Kaiser. "You should give up know and not face what is to come."

"Like hell!" The tick fangire swung his arm at what he thought was the original, only to have one of the Kaiser's grabbed his swung arm. "Let me go!" Another Kaiser grabbed the other arm. The two Kaiser's nodded and locked the fangire's arm in arm locks. The third Kaiser went behind the the fangire and saw a dart of some kind. Plucking the dart Kaiser tossed it toward Tsuki. "Hold onto that for me."

The tick fangire growled and slammed the two Kaiser's holding his arms together. The charged the Kaiser in front of him. "DIE!" The tick fangire stabbed the front Kaiser causing it to explode. One of the Kaiser's leaped back.

"We'll hold him. " The two Kaiser announced getting up grabbing the Tick one delivering a kick while the other punched him. Kaiser closed his eyes what ever was wrong with fangire couldn't be helped so he did the only thing he had left. Reaching into his ride book he pulled a golden card. "I'm sorry." The two remaining Kaiser's disappeared remerging with the original. Kaiser slid the final attack ride card into his belt.

**Final Attack Ride: Kai-Kai-Kai-Kaiser**

The tick tried to charge only to become locked in place as the forming cards. "Here I go." Kaiser leaped up into the air before extended his leg. "rider kick!" Kaiser flew through the golden cards smashing his foot into the fangire. The tick fangire stumbled back before becoming stain glass then shatter. "Damn it."

Anthony quickly ripped off his Kai buckle and began to march back toward the studio. Unknown to either Tsuki or Anthony the man with a camcorder closed the device. "So it seems your going to destroy this world Kaiser." The man looked at the camera and smiled. "Time to incite a war." With those words a silver vale appeared and scooped up the man.

Anthony burst into the photo studio with Tsuki following cautiously behind. Kurt walked up to Tsuki. "What happened he looks like hell."

"he…" Before Tsuki could answer Anthony slammed himself down on a counter.

"I'll tell you what happened!" By this time, Melina, Lucian, Francis, and Kivat the first had come into the room. "I had to kill someone who didn't need to die!" Anthony explained what happened.

"I don't know what to say." Kurt tried to put his arm on Anthony's shoulder only for Anthony to glare at him. Kurt slowly stepped back away from Anthony giving him some room.

Anthony took a deep breathe. "I just need some time to cool down." Anthony slipped off the counter. "Sorry for the look I gave you Kurt." Anthony stood up and walked up the stares. Personally Anthony felt like crap and felt the blood of an innocent was on his hands.

Kivat the first landed Kurt's shoulder. "We will prepare the meal you go rest."

Anthony nodded going up stairs while the others began to get to work. A couple more hours passed before Anthony came down the stairs of the studio, what he found was Bishop adjusting his white gloves. "Glad you made it."

Anthony rolled his eyes and fixed his camera strap. "I'm ready are you?"

"Yes I am." Bishop walked outside and looked back at Kurt. "Yo fuzzy man we got to get going if we're gonna make it. Kurt nodded bounded outside with Bishop. They had to pull this off quick without anybody noticing them.

Anthony watched the two of them leave before taking a deep breathe. Standing behind him was Tsuki and the rest of the Studio staff. Spinning on his heels Anthony was grinning. " Alright people no loli gagging let's get this place ready for the night of Mr. Kiva's evening with his girl!"

Only a few minutes latter there was a knock on the studio's back door. Opening the door Fancis took a bow. "I would like to welcome you both to Requiem studio your meal will be completed shortly." Fancis held out his hand. "May I take your coats."

"Uh yeah." Danny quickly took off his school uniform jacket and handed it Fancis who smiled. "Hey, do you know someone named Riki?" Francis simply smiled and placed the jacket away.

Lucian walked into the area and bowed. "Please follow me." Danny looked back at Sam who just shrugged. The two of them where escorted to into the primary studio where candlelit dinner table.

Sam smiled and nudged Danny. "Guess your bodyguard was right this was a good idea." Then she noticed Melina and saw how big she was in the chest. "Don't…" That's when she noticed that Danny was drooling. "Drool." She stepped on Danny's foot and with her being in steel toe it hurt.

"OW!" Danny grabbed his foot. "What was that for?"

"You where staring at her! Her, her Utters!" Melina could only giggle, even if she wasn't human she knew how to use her bosom. "What you laughing at cow?"

"You, little girl I happen to like these!" Melina smirked and put her arms under her chest an heaved up.

Sam growled in anger. Danny slowly stepped away from his girlfriend. "Sam calm down."

"Stay out of this Danny!" Sam yelled, as she marched up to Melina who just continued to smirk. "Your just a big chested cow! Who knows nothing about being a good girlfriend."

Melina leaned forward getting into Sam's face. "Tell you something girl, I'm a Mantis I eat my mates." This caused Sam to back up some. "Your lucky I don't eat you."

This got Danny angry, he forced his way between the two of them. His eyes had become glowing green, red and yellow stain glass markings had also appeared on his cheeks. "Back off, I don't care who you are don't you dare talk to Sam like that!"

Melina bowed her head. "I apologize for my actions my prince." She slowly backed away the smirk on her face gone.

"Wait did you say prince that could only mean."

Melina allowed dark green, and light green stain glass markings appear on her body. "I am but, a humble Fangire m'lord."

"Are you done making an ass out of your self Melina?" Lucian asked bringing in two trays.

Melina kept her head bowed but glared at Lucian from her bangs. "Your one to talk Lengendora!"

"Wait." Sam pointed at Melina, then at Lucian, and finally Francis. "Your Arms monsters aren't you?" A violin began to play as the lights in the room began to brighten. The five of them looked toward the studio backdrop depicting castle doran. Standing in front of the backdrop was Anthony and Kurt, on violin and cello respectively, both of them where beginning to play.

Danny smiled and pulled out Sam's chair. "If you would?"

Sam smiled and took the seat. "I hope they have some veggie dishes." Sam pulled open the lid and saw a plate of steamed vegetables.

Melina placed a dish of breadsticks on the table and looked at Sam. "I want to apologize for my actions, truth is a I do like my bosom."

Danny went around the table and sat down as the two of them talked. "I'm sorry I lost it, I'm just.."

"Possessive of him." Melina smiled. "I can understand he's a keeper if anyone is and not just because he wears the armor of the king." Danny looked down somewhat embarrassed. Melina grinned. "If either of you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

Sam smirked seeing down staring down his steamed vegetables. "If You got any tips, go ahead and share."

Melina winked and whispered. "I've got plenty." With that Melina joined, Francis and Lucian in the kitchen while Anthony and Kurt continued to play.

Kivat the first watched with Kivat the third. "Pish posh look at those two, they seem so happy together."

"They are." Kivat the third smiled. "The two of them have been in love for the longest time, I had push the boy to make him admit it to her though."

"How did it start?"

"A ghost girl by the name of Ember used her guitar on the boy, at the time what neither of them knew was that her guitar only brought out feelings that where already there."

"Dosu dosu." A white robotic bat flew into the Studio and landed onto a small television screen. "Turn on the tv quickly."

"what is it Kivala?"

"this" Kivala smashed herself into the on button the tv. As the screen came on Kivala floated backward seeing stars.

"Earlier this evening we reviewed the amateur footage of fight between a man in red armor, possible a new iteration of the IXA system using cards as seen hear." The footage was of the fight between Kaiser and the Tick fangire. "According to our sources the user of this new IXA system attacked without provocation."

The violin that Anthony had been playing stopped with rather loud screech. Danny having heard the report quickly turned toward Anthony his eyes glowing. Danny quickly got up and grabbed Anthony by his shirt color. "You attacked a fangire without provocation!" It was an accusation and not a question.

Anthony closed his eyes. "Let go." Danny only gripped tighter on Anthony shirt.

Sam got up and put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Put him down Danny."

"Not until he explains himself."

Anthony growled in anger his fangs becoming visible as he did so. "I said let go!" Anthony eyes shot open revealing they where deep blood red. "You want found out why I did it follow me to the roof!"


	8. Chorus of Fangs

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author note: I would like to apologize to my readers by posting two chapters so this is the first one. **

* * *

_The violin that Anthony had been playing stopped with rather loud screech. Danny having heard the report quickly turned toward Anthony his eyes glowing. Danny quickly got up and grabbed Anthony by his shirt color. "You attacked a fangire with provocation!" IT an accusation and not a question._

_Anthony closed his eyes. "Let go." Danny only gripped tighter on Anthony shirt._

_Sam got up and put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Put him down Danny."_

"_Not until he explains himself."_

_Anthony growled in anger his fangs becoming visible as he did so. "I said let go!" Anthony eyes shot open revealing they where deep blood red. "You want found out why I did it follow me to the roof!"_

"You can't do this." Tsuki hefted her thumb up and aimed it at Anthony's neck. "This is pointless!"

"You can't be serious about this!" Sam stated as she glared at Danny. "If this is some sort of mocho thing I swear!"

Both Danny and Anthony stoop on opposite sides of the studio roof. Anthony gripped Tsuki's wrist stopping her from using her technique. "Sometimes between riders this is only way to understand each other."

Danny shook his head. "Sam this isn't some macho thing, I need to know why he did what he did."

Sam rolled her eyes. "So it is some macho thing."

Danny heaved and yelled out. "Kivat!" Danny took a few steps back away from Sam.

"Right!" Kivat the third flew through the air before hovering next to Danny's hand. "Bite!" Kivat bit down on Danny's hand.

Danny reached out and grabbed Kivat, Fangire markings appeared on Danny's face. Metallic chains wrapped around Danny's waist before becoming a belt.

"Let's ride!" Anthony pushed Tsuki back and put the kai buckle he drew out his Kamen ride card and was somewhat surprised. "This should be interesting. "

The to of them looked at each other and said the same thing. "Henshin!"

Danny placed Kivat on the newly formed stand and Anthony slid his kamen ride card into his buckle. A strange whistling came from Kivat as quick silver armor formed around Danny.

**Kamen Ride: Kuuga**

This was a new feature unlike Decade before him, Kaiser could become any rider with just the kamen ride card without first being in his own rider form. Currently Anthony was in Kuuga mighty rising form. Kaiser/Kuuga pointed his finger at the newly henshined Kiva. "Prince vs. Warrior let's go!"

Kiva and Kaiser/Kuuga charged each other. Kiva took a swing only for Kaiser to duck under the swing. Kaiser/Kuuga punched Kiva in the gut before snapping his leg back from hitting Kiva. "I think it might be a good time for Garulu saber." Kivat comment as he watched Kaiser/Kuuga walked toward them slowly

Kiva pulled the Garulu fuestle. "Yeah I gonna need his speed if I'm gonna beat him." Kiva placed the fuestle into kivat's mouth. **"Garulu saber" **Kviat blew on the fuestle summoning the Garulu saber.

Kaiser/Kuuga opened his ride book and pulled out a form ride card. "Power vs. speed it is!" Kuuga/Kaiser slid his form ride card into his buckle.

**Form Ride: Rising Titan**

A sphere energy appeared before Kiva, when the sphere faded it revealing a small blue statue shaped like a wolf. The Kaiser buckle flashed with a purple light froming the bulky purple gold armor of Kuuga Rising Titan form. The wolf statue unfolded into a curved blade with a wolf shaped hand guard at which point Kiva took hold the weapon. Kaiser/Kuuga took hold of his ride book and unfolded it out into sword mode before pulling on the grip creating a second larger sword made of gold called the titan sword. Kivat's eyes flashed back forth between blue and red before settling on blue, chains wrapped around Kiva's arm and criss crossed across his chest before shattering. Kaiser/Kuuga spun his two swords readying himself for battle. A ghostly image of Garulu appeared over Kiva before fading leaving the eyes of Kiva a blue.

"Here I come!" Kaiser charged Kiva dragging his two swords along the ground. Kiva responded by roaring at the full moon before rushing Kaiser.

Kaiser swung his blades in a crossing arc only for Kiva to move past the attacks and slash several times with Garulu saber. Kaiser stumbled back as he tried to keep up with Kiva's savage strikes with the Garulu saber.

"This is so stupid!" Sam clutched her fist in anger. "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!"Tsuki could only nod in agreement. "They both need a good slap in the face!" Tsuki added her own two cents. That's when she remembered the Dart.

Kurt clutched his fist as he watched them. "They shouldn't be fighting like this." Kivat the first landed on Kurt's shoulder. "It's pointless"

"Damn this isn't what I." Kaiser/Kuuga blocked a slash by Kiva. "Wanted." The ride book opened up and Kaiser pulled another form ride card.

"Gotta hammer our point in Kivat!" Kiva reached onto his belt and pulled out the Dogga Hammer fuestle. "Ready!" Kiva placed the fuestle into Kivat's mouth. **"Dogga Hammer."**

**Form Ride: Rising Dragon**

Chains once again wrapped around Kiva as he took hold of a massive fist shaped hammer. The bulky rising Titan armor shifted in shape and color becoming a lighter more stream lined Dragon armor. The chains around Kiva's arms shattered revealing the heavy purple armor of Dogga form. The rising titan sword disappeared as Kuuga/Kaiser placed ride book back onto his belt. Chains crisscrossed Kiva's chest before shattering revealing thick armor plates. Kuuga/Kaiser eyes changed from purple to a blue. The image of Dogga overlapped Kiva changing it's eyes from blue to purple completing the transformation.

Kiva swung the Dogga hammer downward trying to smash it atop of Kuuga/Kaiser's head. Kuuga/Kaiser crouched down and rolled away from Kiva. "Stay still." Kiva hefted the hammer up and took a horizontial swing at Kuuga/Kaiser.

"Uh no!" Kuuga/Kaiser leaped back. "I'll take that." As Kiva took another swing Kuuga/Kaiser grabbed the Dogga hammer and delivered a powerful standing kick to Kiva's chest.

While the kick did no real damage due to the Dogga armor, the shock was enough for Kiva to let go of the hammer. Kuuga/Kaiser spun the Dogga hammer causing the weapon to transform into the Rising Dragon Rod. "What did you do?" For a moment Kiva thought Dogga was gone till he realized he was still in his Dogga form.

Kuuga/Kaiser spun the Rising Dragon rod a few times before slinging it onto his shoulder. "Why don't you find out." Kuuga/Kaiser preformed the bring it motion with his free hand.

"Why you!"

While Kaiser and Kiva where having there fight a white motorbike pulled up to the Studio. The bike in question on it's gas tank was strange markings and if one looked close enough one could see he word king written inside of it. The rider of the bike took off his helmet revealing himself to be of Asian descent. Hearing the fight from above he shook his head. As he got off his bike Kivala flew out of the studio. "King-Sama!"

"I told you Kivala," The young man raised his hand allowing the bat to bite down on his index finger. "Call me Taiga." Taiga walked into the studio. "So tell me Kivala why is Kiva fighting?"

Kivala flew around in circle before landing on the head of Tsuki who was searching through her coat pocket's "The one in the red and black armor was here and challenge him to a battle."

Tsuki found what she was looking for and pulled out a dart. Taiga put on a charming smile and took Tsuki's hand. "Who is this fair maiden?" Taiga kissed Tsuki on the hand.

Tsuki blushed then suddenly shook her head. "I'm sorry I have to stop a fight." Tsuki looked up at Kivala. "Are you going to help me stop this?"

A neutral exspression came across Taiga's face. "May I see that dart?" Tsuki held out the dart like she had no choice. Taiga took the dart and suddenly smashed it.

"Why did you do that for!" That's when Tsuki saw the look on Taiga's face it was a look of hate. Even Kivala fluttered off Tsuki's head afraid of the look on Taiga's face.

It took a moment before Taiga managed to calm himself. "Sorry, but that dart was used as a weapon by the various Mazoku clans to causing a berserker like state." Taiga took one last look at remains of the dart. "It could only be made one of two ways, either with distilled essence of Kivat of the second or the distilled essence of Arc Kivat, I honestly thought all of these things where destroyed. " Then it dawned on him. "There are only two beings that have the knowledge to create one of these, and one of them is sealed and the other…"

"The other?"

"Sagarc!" A UFO-Like object flew into the studio spinning around before circling Taiga.

"Xcz, woziob?" the object asked in unintelligible language.

Taiga pulled out a rod like device that was the same color as the UFO creature. "We need to stop fight before gets out of hand."

Tsuki and Kivala watched as the UFO object spun around Taiga before settling around Taiga's waist. The disk at the center of the UFO spun rapidly causing a belt to form from either side of the UFO. Taiga held the Jacador out in front of him. "Henshin!" Taiga inserted the rod like device into Sagarc causing a eerie musical tone to be admitted as the disc in the center spun.

Meanwhile back on the roof Kiva and Kuuga/Kaiser continued there battle trading blows in there base forms. Kiva delivered a powerful kick to Kuuga/Kaiser causing the mock rider to fall to the ground. Kuuga/Kaiser countered with a mule kick to kick himself up causing kiva to stagger back.

A loud whistling could be heard causing the gathered crowd face the whistler and companions. Standing in front of a man in rider armor based on a king chess piece on his waists was the sagarc belt. The only ones not paying attention to the newly arrived rider was Kuuga/Kaiser and Kiva. Kivat the first flew over to Saga and flew around the man in armor. "Behold the king's son and heir to the throne!"

A loud roar echo through the area when a large mechanical cobra appeared atop it's head was crown in the shape the same as the circle on Saga' s belt. The large serpent plowed into Kiva and pinned him to the ground. Saga flicked the jacorder switching it into the whop like bute mode. With a single swing the crimson whip wrapped around Kuuga/Kaiser's legs and brought him down. "This is my decree as king." Saga looked at the struggling riders. "Stand down."

"but, he!" Mother Sagarc the large cobra creature pressed harder aganst Kiva.

"Taiga!" Sam ran up to the armored man holding the jacorder in whip mode. "What are you doing here and why did you attack Danny!"

Kuuga/Kaiser pulled off his rider buckle reverting him back into Anthony. "You can let me go now." Saga released his whips grip on Anthony.

Kivat the third detached himself from Danny causing Kiva to once again become Danny. Saga nodded at Mother Sagarc causing the giant serpent to back away before flying away. Danny glared at Saga before marching up to Saga. "What was that for Taiga!"

"Things are going on that you don't know about cousin."

Kurt suddenly looked at Sam. "That's his cousin?" Sam shrugged.

Saga looked back at Tsuki. "Show it to him."

"Here." Tsuki held out the remains of dart that had struck the Tick fangire.

Curiosity overtook Danny and everyone else. Sagarc took that moment to disengage from Taiga returning him to his normal look. Danny looked over at Taiga as Sagarc spun around the king. "So what is it."

It was Kivat the first that spoke up. "It's a weapon."

"It causes fangire to go into a berserk like rage." Taiga concluded for the member of the kivat clan.

"He could have just stunned him and brought him in!"

Taiga walked up to Danny and glared at him. "He did what he had to survive." Taiga turned his back on him. "Even if he hadn't attacked him there would have been no way for him to have been brought out of the rage."

Elsewhere a man in long trench coat stood at the gates of a mansion. A man walked toward the gate on the other side. "So Otoya tell me why have you come?"

The man behind the gate was wearing a suit and tie. On his lapel was a pen shaped like a bishop piece on chess board. The man wearing the trench coat took a deep breathe. "You saw the video Bishop." Otoya looked at the current second in command of checkmate four. "Humans have grown far to strong and in there arrogance they've turned against us."

Bishop smirked working with the man from another world was working out better than he had hoped. "So you want the power of the king?"

"Yes," Otoya watched as the gate's slowly opened up. "I need my brothers strength." The shadow veil lifted from the castle Doran, revealing the dragon with a castle built onto its body. "I need to become Dark Kiva once more." The bishop of the checkmate four and Otoya walked into the the castle.

The bishop of the checkmate four was smilingly the entire way. "Finally the fangire's will be at the top of the food chain once more."

Otoya closed his eyes as he listened to bishop. In another life Otoya used the power of Dark Kiva his brothers power to defeat and undo the damage his brother had instilled on all mazoku. For several minutes the two of them kept silent only one of them smiling.

Lucas Bishop current body guard of Danny Fenton also known as Kiva, watched as the two men walked toward a darkened corridor. "Something about this doesn't feel right." Lucas grabbed his jacket and quickly made his way out of the castle.

Unknown to any of the parties a man stood ontop a street lap holding a gun like device. "This could get interesting." The man smirked before disappearing as he did so a light emerald feather dropped to the ground before shattering.

Otoya and the Bishop stood in a stone chamber with six columns surrounding a stone casket. Depicted on the stone casket was large stone bat wrapped in chains. Bishop turned toward Otoya and spoke in a soft tone. "Only you can release the power of Dark Kiva seeing as you're the one that sealed both the power and your brother."

Otoya nodded and walked toward the casket before stopping in his tracks. "I'm sorry brother I need to steal your power once more." Fangire markings appeared on Otoya's face as his body changed into that of the beetle fangire. Otoya pulled away a stone slab just in front of the casket. Inside the hidden storage area was a violin. "Bloody rose it is time to sing." Picking up the violin Otoya placed it on his shoulder and began to play.

The chains on the casket began to break and slide off the casket. The lid on the casket began to slide off onto the floor below with a loud thud of heavy stone on heavy stone. Inside the casket was remains of humaniod shape and on the waist of the body was a black mechanical bat much like Kivat.

Unknown to Otoya another person had entered the chamber and stood behind Bishop. The man was also dressed in business suite with a lapel pen shaped like a rook piece on a chess board. "This looks interesting, so Otoya is taking his brothers power once again?"

Bishop smirked and didn't even look at the rook of the checkmate four. "I want you to play one of your time plays go eliminate Kiva and Saga." A broad smile spread across the Rook's face. "Oh and while you at it eliminate anyone else helping them."

A thin fog surrounded the city and seemed to be focused mainly on the requiem studio. Rook looked at his watch letting the second hand tick away. "Let's give the king and prince a few minutes." Rook closed his pocket watch and put it away. Taking his sweet time Rook walked toward the studio.

Standing just outside the studio door was Atnhony who seemed only to be looking at the ground. "You're the Rook of the checkmate four." Anthony looked up and looked darkly at the fangire. "Taiga warned me about you and Bishop."

Inside the studio Lucas Bishop, Kurt Wagner, and Tsuki Tokagawa watched as Anthony and the rook approached each other.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage." Rook took out his pocket watch and watched as the second hand ticked away. "So before I start my time play who the hell are you?"

"I'm passing a through kamen rider." Anthony placed the the kai-buckle around his waist forming the Kaiser belt causing the ride book to allign itself. "I'm the one who walks the path of darkness, the one who will rule in the days to come! Kamen Rider Kaiser" Openning the ride book Anthony pulled out his Kamen ride card and slid it into the Kai-Buckle. "Henshin!" Anthony pressed the sides of the Kai-Buckle activating the transformation

**Kamen Ride: Kaiser**

Ten ghostly images surrounded Anthony forming a the dark armor of Kaiser. Ten red cards hovered in the air befor spining around and sliding into the helm of Kaiser. The outer side of Kaiser's armor became red as the cards the formed a fin shaped crown on the helm. The eyes of the helm became a deep blue. A white x was criss crossing the armor's chest plate.

"Let the time play begin." The rook of the checkmate four grinned closing his pocket watch. Without seeming to even move the tiger fangire snapped his fist into Kaiser's fist launching him into a building window with one strike. "I thought you'd be stronger than this."

Kurt was about to teleport before Lucas Bishop put his hand in front of him. At that moment Kivat the first landed on Kurt's shoulder. "The boy has to much to fight for to be defeated in one blow, no matter how powerful."

Rook slowly approached the hole he had knocked Kaiser through. "Pity this time play will be over rather quickly."

A pair of the blue insectial eyes glowed back at rook. "So you really think so?" Kaiser got into a crotch energy began to crackle between his palms. "Hadouken!" Kaiser launched the ki sphere from his palms. Ki is a form of spirtual energy used by martial artist whether on conscious level or not. The more skilled the martial artist the more control they have over there ki. While most martial artists use ki to enhance striking strength or even endurance, there are those who can actually manifest it outside the body by either gathering it from outside sources such as plants, animals, and even other people or drawing it from themselves. There are very few schools that are able to manifest it outside of the body and among them is shoto kahn karate which is the practice of Kaiser.

The tiger fangire crossed his arms taking the brunt force of the attack causing him to stumble back. Kaiser gave him no time to recover as he leaped into the air and delivered an ax kick into the shoulder of the fangire. The fangire's knees buckled as Kaiser spun around building momentium for a right fisted back hand to the fangire's jaw.

"I can't see what's going on!"

"Kurt wait!" It was to late as Kurt teleported into the building where Kaiser and the Tiger fangire where fighting.

The tiger fangire laughed as he picked himself up. "this is more fun than my last time play!" The tiger fangire swung at Kaiser who back pedaled dodging the blows.

Kaiser grabbed the fangire's arms and drew him in to head butting range. "Bet this won't be fun." Kiaser reared his head back and smashed it the fangire's head.

What neither of them noticed was the smell of sulfur as Kurt bamfed into the building. Kurt was now in his true appearance. His skin was a light blue, while his eyes where eerie glowing yellow, He had cut his hair short and it was starting to grow out into a short curl. He had even changed his uniform slightly making it more of a body suit was gold X printed on the chest. His hands weren't like normal human hands in fact he had to fingers, and one thumb. He only had two long toes that allowed him to grip more easily.

Kurt watched as Kaiser and te tiger fangire back away from each other. Taking a look around Kurt realized it was warehouse the stored construction supplies including but, not limited to rebar, cement, and wooden pallets. Kaiser and Tiger fangire charged at each other locking against each other spinning it in circle.

During one of there rotations the Tiger fangire looked up and saw Kurt. "It seems one of your little friends has come to play."

"What?" Kaiser looked up and saw Kurt. "Kurt." Kaiser groaned in pain as The tiger fangire nailed him in the chest with his knee.

"Get us out of here!" Kurt looked at his shoulder and saw Kivat the first hovering at his side.

The tiger fangire pulled Kaiser to the ground before charging at the support beam Kurt was hanging from. Kaiser stood up and looked at the tiger fangire. "get the hell out of here!" Kaiser gave chase after the tiger fangire.

Kurt leaped off the the support pillar as the tiger fangire clawed his way up the pillar. "Come here blue one!" The tiger fangire leapt toward Kurt. "Stay away from me!"

Kaiser took a few steps up the pillar before kicking off of it. He spun around just barely missing the tiger fangire just as Kurt teleported.

The tiger fangire tour into a cement bag as he came down. Kaiser rolled along the ground and was panting. "Damn my adrenalin high is coming down."

Kurt quickly teleported over to Kaiser's side. "You okay?"

"I told you get out of here!" Kaiser pushed Kurt back.

The Tiger fangire slowly stalked toward them a cement bag hanging loosely from his hand."This is so much fun!"

Kivat the first fluttered up next to Kurt. "Pish posh you used to much of your strength when ever you used your opening attack."

"Come on dude I can help."

"I don't," The tiger fangire grabbed Kaiser by his helmet and flung him over top of his shoulder. "Oh look at the that he didn't get to finish." The tiger fangire pointed at Kurt. "After I finish with him your next."

Kurt was stunned to do anything. The tiger fangire turned away from Kurt and walked over to the recovering Kaiser. Kurt fell up against a set of pallet's when Kivat the first flew into his face. "Are you going just stand there as your friend fights for his life?"

Kurt shuddered as Kaiser took a kick to the groin followed by a kick to the face. "There is nothing I can do."

"Fool You can do something, and I'll help!"

Kurt blinked a few times. "You'll help?" Kaiser blocked a series of kicks.

"Yes, I'll lend you my strength but, I warn you the process will be painful." Kivat flapped his wings has he spun around Kurt's head.

"What do I need to do?"

"Hold out your arm and I'll do the rest." Kurt nodded numbly wincing when Kaiser was round housed into a series of pallets. **"Bite!" **Gunmetal black chains wrapped around Kurt's waist forming a belt much like the one worn by Kiva on the right side where the ARMS fuestle's and on the left where another three fuestle's including a wake up fuestle. Kurt yelled out in pain catching the attention of the tiger fangire. Kivat the first flew around Kurt and latched onto the belt causing a whistling noise. Kurt's body shifted back and forth between his natural form and that of normal human before settling on a normal human look fangire marks spread across his body.

"Not another one!" The Tiger fangire dropped Kaiser who caught himself. Charging at Kurt he drew his claw back for a killing blow. Gunmetal black fluid surrounded Kurt before shaping into an armor. Just as The tiger fangire was about to land a blow he was launched backward tumbling by the newly armored Kurt.

Kurt lowered his leg having extended it straight up to preform a powerful kick to the tiger fangire's head. The new armor was designed much like Kiva's with some differences. The olmens also known as the eyes of the armor where a deep gold color giving the appearance of golden bat wings. The shoulder guards where shaped like pair of folded down bat wings held down by a pair of padlocks. A metallic gauntlets were present on both arms. The chest armor itself was a dark gray in place of usual red of Kiva. The boots of this knew rider where metallic much like that of the guanlet but seemed to be padlocked bat wings. At the back of the armor was a a pair of tattered clothes colored orange.

Kaiser stood up ignoring the fallen Tiger fangire. "Kurt?"

The newest rider looked at his armor. "It's incredible but, it also feels restrained. All of this knowledge its flooding my brain."

"You are now Requiem." Kivat the first commented from his perch. "And the knowledge is my doing."

The Tiger fangire began to stand up. Kaiser saw this and turned and faced the tiger fangire. The tiger fangire looked at his now broken pocket watch. He began to laugh seeing the minute hand was stuck. "Let the never ending time play begin!"

Kaiser looked back at the newly christened Requiem. "Want to finish things up?" Kaiser opened his ride book and pulled out a final attack ride card.

Kurt, no Requiem reach to his left side somehow knowing which fuestle to use. "Let's finish this." Requiem placed the fuestle in Kivat the first's mouth to which he be blew. **"Wake up!" **

Kaiser put the final attack ride card into his buckle and pushed the sides in.

**Final Attack Ride: Kai-Kai-Kai-Kaiser**

Requiem leaped upward causing a dark haze to surround the area. Kaiser leaps into the air as well causing a set of nine golden cards to form. Outside the building morning had turned to night with dark red moon in the sky. Kivat the first detached from the belt with a wake fuestle still in his mouth. He flew around Requiem's legs causing the armor around his legs to shatter. Kaiser preformed a cartwheel mid air estending his leg. With armor gone from his legs a single bat wing was displayed on each Requiem's legs.

The tiger fangire struggled to move but, found himself locked in place. Requiem drew back one of his legs causing sparks. "Darkness Breaking Drill!" Requiem brought his legs to full length causing the gem halfs to become alight between the two bat wings.

"Kaiser Crash!" Kaiser smashed through each of the nine cards toward the Tiger fangire.

Kaiser and Requiem smashed there respective kicks into the rook of the checkmate four also known as the Tiger fangire. The two them pushed the Tiger fangire out of the building before pressing him into the a wall. Both riders leapt off the doomed fangire turning there backs to him.

"Die…!" The fangire cried out before exploding. A small gem that was the fangire's soul began to fly away only for Kivat the first to fly up and devour the gem.

"Anthony!" Tsuki ran out of the studio followed by Lucas Bishop, and the Requiem arms monsters. Anthony gave a thumbs up before having to be caught by Tsuki. "You idiot," Tears where streaming down her eyes. "you could have died."

"Don't cry it makes you look girly." Tsuki glared and hit him with her signature techinque. "What…." Anthony laughed. "Ow." He laughed again. "Damn…" He laughed painfully.

The group was gathered around the table. Taiga tapped his fingers on the table. "Bishop knows rooks patterns. So if Rook doesn't show up in couple of hours he'll think Rook just went to reward himself." Taig looked up at a clock. "That gives us at the very least two maybe three hours before Bishop will start to think something went wrong."

"I never like Bishop or Rook for that matter." Bishop stated crossing his arms.

Anthony smirked. "Your just mad that Bishop has the same name as you." Bishop gave a cold glare at Anthony.

"What's our fighting strength?" Kivat the third asked setting on Danny's shoulder.

"Counting myself, their's Bishop, Kaiser, You, if you're willing you," He looked at Sam who nodded. This caused Anthony to arch an eyebrow. "Now you Kurt. That's six riders total."

Sam snapped her fingers. "Tucker also lent me the Mark XI."

Danny put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "This isn't your fight Sam."

"Danny if I don't help you somehow we might not have another chance!"

"That's seven riders than if we can find someone willing to use it." Taiga commented.

Anthony thought for a moment. "Your talking about the IXA system aren't you?" He looked at Tsuki for moment. "Has the weaking of the user problem been solved?"

Taiga crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "The Mark XI is safe to use for short periods of time. As long as the user doesn't go beyond Burst mode."

"I'll use it." Tsuki looked around waiting for someone to tell her not to use it.

"Don't look at me I'm not going to stop you. We're going up against an army and we are going need all the fire power we can get." The look Anthony saw on Bishop's face told him he was surprised. "What? I can be practical. As long as she doesn't go beyond Burst mode she should be fine right?"

Lucian watched the television in the kitchen and saw something Picking up the television he set it on the table. "You all might want to watch this." Being displayed on it was the Earwig fangire also known as the Bishop of the checkmate four. Standing before him was an army of fangire which wasn't what was suprising it was what or who was standing behind the bishop.

Dark Kiva half listened half watched as The earwig fangire began to rally the fangire race to rise against the humans. Part of his mind nagged at him telling him this was wrong but, another part louder still told him to feed on the cattle, telling him that there could be no peace with the humans. Yes he could tell the time was coming for war and only the strong would survive.

"Brothers!" The earwig fangire looked over the crowd. "Sisters!" He raised his arm high into the air. "Today we march on humanity and remind them why we are the stronger race." The crowd of Fangire's roared in approval. "Today we march on Amity park!"

"Mom, Dad!" Danny quickly ran out the studio grabbing his jacket.

Taiga gave chase. "Danny it's trap!" Taiga stepped in front of Danny's bike placing his hands on hndale bars.

Danny glared at Taiga his eyes glowing. "Get out of my way."

Taiga glared back keeping his grip on the bikes handle's. "Daniel Fenton, cousin you and I both know that if you go through with this you'll only get yourself caught or worse killed."

"You should really listen to your cousin." Anthony had followed the pair outside. "Bishop has no intention of going to Amity park himself, am I right?"

Taiga nodded. "more than likely Bishop will be waiting at Castle Doran during the chaos and Dark Kiva will be with him."

"Danny." Sam placed her hand on Danny's shoulder. "I'll protect your family for you."

"But Sam." Danny gave his long time girlfriend a pleading look.

"A hero can't be in more one place at the same time, barring those who can multiply themselves." Anthony smirked. "That's why Hero's have allies who can stand by them in there time of need."

Danny looked around at the gathered group before locking eyes with his cousin Taiga. "You just have believe in your friends and know that they can take care of themselves."

Danny took a deep breathe and let go of the handle bars of his bike. "Your right."

Taiga smiled and let go of the bike backing up. "So where do we go from here?"

Anthony looked at Tsuki for a moment. "Say Sam." When Sam looked at him Anthony continued. "Why don't you give Tsuki a crash course in using the IXA system."

"Oh right" Sam reached into he jacket and pulled out two objects. The first object looked like some sort of knuckle duster. The second item was a belt with buckle attached. "this is the IXA knuckle." She held up the IXA knuckle. "To use it you need to prime it by either pressing it against your palm or any other solid object." She then lifted up the IXA belt. "But before you prime the knuckle you to put the buckle on like so." She placed the buckle of the belt against her waist and this caused the belt to wrap around her. She then pointed to a slot on the belt. "This is for your fuestle's you have seven of them total. Though you'll only be using three of them, the knuckle fuestle, calibur fuestle, powered fuestle."

A battle plan was soon set into place with Kiva, Saga, and Kaiser where going to go after Dark Kiva, while Kaos, and Requiem where going to take on Bishop, last but not least, Tsuki and Sam where going to hold back the fangire hordes.

Anthony rode on his Kaiser racer keeping pace with Taiga and Danny. "Taiga who do think is behind Dark Kiva."

Taiga was pensive for a moment before speaking up. "There where only two people capable of using the power of the previous king, one being the king himself, my father." He looked at Danny for moment thinking he wasn't listening he continued. "The second was the kings brother the father of Danny's mother."

While it appeared the Danny wasn't listening he gripped the bars of Machine Kivaa. He knew the story well, His great uncle, Taiga's father had went mad with power and waged war against the Mazoku clans comment four acts of Genocide first wiping out the Legendora, then the wolfen, follow by the mermen, then finally the franken. The queen at the time pleading with the only person who could stop the mad king that was Danny's grandfather. That man stole the power of the king from his brother and waged a civil war among the Fangire race. Only now where the wounds of an endless chain of wars healing but, this new conflict was threatening to break the peace.

Dark clouds hung in the sky threatening to bring down a rain. There he stood Dark Kiva his arms crossed waiting atop of the clock tower on Castle Doran. "Otoya are you really going to break the peace." This new voice was the of Kivat the Second who adorned the Dark Kiva belt.

Dark Kiva looked into the sky and held out his hand. "Tell me Kivat, would she wanted me to wage a war?"

"Who do you mean? The Queen or the mother of your child?"

"Either or"

"The Queen would want you to protect her son and her grand nephew. As to your wife you should already know the answer to that." The rain began to pour down causing to Doran to roar in annoyance.

Otoya closed his eyes and let the rain roll across the armor of the previous king. "It shall end tonight."


	9. Curtain Call Saga and Kiva

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author note: This is the second of the two promised chapters please Read and Review.**

Five motorcycles pulled up to the gates of Castle Doran as rain poured down. Danny got off his bike first taking off his helmet. Danny was soon joined by Taiga and Anthony. The gates to the castle slowly began open and who should greet them was Bishop. "So prince, King I'm so glad you could make it." He waved out his hand. "You even brought friends to the slaughter."

Lucas Bishop glared at the Bishop of Checkmate four as he got off his bike. "I'm not some lamb you can put through a meat grinder."

Dark Kiva looked down at the assembled group before leaping down. Anthony looked at the dark rider something was familiar about the rider. The dark rider raised his hand and pointed at Anthony. "You're the one I want."

Taiga stepped in front Anthony. "If you are who I think you are. why are you doing this?"

"Tell me king what do you fight for?" Dark Kiva asked crossing his arms.

"If you keep this up there will be nothing but, death on both sides!" Danny stated steping up the plate.

"If you think you can stop this follow me." Dark Kiva began to walk away with Danny and Taiga following behind.

Anthony Turned toward Lucas Bishop and Kurt Wagner. "You two going to be able to handle things here?"

Kurt smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Don't worry about me and Bishop we can handle this loser."

Bishop snorted while holding a glare with Lucas bishop. "I don't know how you managed to defeat Rook but, I am on whole other level." The Bishop of the checkmate four spread his arms and became the Earwig fangire.

"Don't underestimate ," Lucas Bishop glanced between himself and Kurt. "Us."

Anthony grinned and left to follow Danny and Taiga. The Earwig fangire watched as Anthony left and raised his hand to strike out only for Lucas Bishop to kick his arm. "Not so fast."

Earwig fangire curled his fingers. "I guess I'll have to find another method." Snapping his fingers a group of rat fangires appeared. "Find Kiva, and Saga and Execute them."

The rat fangires soon made a run after Anthony, Danny, and Taiga. Kurt was about to give chase when Lucas stopped him. "They can handle a bunch of rats we have a bigger pest to put down."

"Guess so. Requiem!" Kivat the first flew through the air before landing Kurt shoulder.

Meanwhile in oppisite direction an Army of Fangire's began to march toward Amityville. "If I'm going to be using the IXA system what are you going to use." Tsuki asked of Sam as the two of them faced the encroaching army.

"Actually I have a little friend if she'll lend me her strength." As if to answer her question Kivala flew around Sam and landed in her palm. "Are you ready Kivala."

"Doosu doosu, I will lend you my strength." Sam smiled and watched as Kivala flew around her hand. **"Bite" **It hurt but, Sam took the pain.

Seeing this Tsuki understood now was the time. Strapping on the IXA belt she took out the IXA knuckle. She pressed her palm against outer side of the knuckle.

**Ready**

Tsuki slammed the knuckle into the belt. "Henshin!"

**Fist on**

Elsewhere Kiva had managed to catch up with Dark Kiva. Kiva drew his legs up and stood up as he stood on the seat of his bike. "Hiyah!" Kiva leaped off the bike lunging toward Dark Kiva, who spun around and kicked Kiva away.

Taiga arrived just in time to see the kick land. Anthony also saw the kick just as the two of them tried to rush at them only for them to be blocked. Taiga dismounted his bike and glared at the lead rat fangire. "I am your so stand aside now!"

"You are no king to us." Three of the twelve rat fangire's armed themselves with blades. "Your bring shame to us." Another three of them armed themselves with swords like the first three. "And by Bishop's decree," THe remaining rats armed themselves with exception of the leader. "You are to be executed1" The Leap fangire charged a Taiga who dodged right slipping his foot out to trip the rat.

Anthony dismounted his bike pulled out the ride book and Kai buckle. "Taiga do you need any help."

Taiga ducked under the swing of another rat and used the rat's own momentum to trip him up. "I can handle this on my own!" He punched a rat in the gut and narrowly dodged the swing of another rat. "Sagarc!" The UFO like Sagarc flew into the scene spinning like a disc striking each of the rat fangire's.

"Twelve on one is still twelve on one!" Anthony grabbed one te rat's that had been forced back by Sagarc and spun it around. "Say good night Grace!" Anthony kicked the fangire in the chest before deliver a pair of solid blows to the stomach. A few seconds earlier Anthony had put on the Kai buckle and rider book both of which where now on his waist. With full spin Anthony Delivered a solid round house kick to the fangire knocking it out.

"For your crimes against me." Sagarc flew around Taiga before perching on his waist. "I sentence you to death." Taiga took out the Jacorder and inserted into Sagarc. "Henshin." The disc at the center of Sagarc spun around causing whistling sound. During this time the Rat fangire's had recovered enough to start to encroach on Taiga who had now become Saga.

With of a flick of his wrist the Jacorder was in the rapier like Bute Mode and lashed out at the Rat. A rat fangire struck Saga from behind with it's sword preforming a veritacl slice. As sparks flew off Saga's back causing him to fall to his knees. "Yah!" Saga quickly recovered and spun around driving the blade of Jacorder into the offender.

Before another rat could attack Saga Anthony stopped the attack. "To attack opponent from behind is dishonorable." Anthony's eyes had turned a blood red. "Saga your letting your pride get in your way!" Anthony held fast to rat fangire while side kicking another.

Saga withdrew his weapon from the rat he had stabbed before kicking it away. "Your right." He slashed at another two rats. "I let the sight of Dark Kiva rattle me and Bishop's betrayal crawl under my skin."

Anthony smiled his ride book opening up with four cards flying out. Kicking the rat fangire he had been holding back he caught the four cards. The first card of course was his own Kamen ride card, the second card suprsingly enough was the Kamen ride card for Saga, The third card was a final form ride card depicting Saga on one half and A large Sagarc serpent in the other, the fourth and final card was was final attack ride card depicting the Saga emblem. "Let's ride." Anthony slid the Kamen ride card into his kai-buckle. "Henshin" Anthony slid bars of his buckle together.

**Kamen ride: Kaiser**

Neither Saga or the now transformed Kaiser noticed the Garulu saber fly through air. Only sort time earlier Kiva had begun his engagement with Dark Kiva. Kiva attempted to back Dark Kiva only for the dark rider to step back. Each of Kiva's blows had become more and more erratic almost as if he wasn't seeing clearly.

Dark kiva caught a kick by Kiva. "Are you trying to hit me or dance with me?"

"Answer me this why!" Kiva attempted to spin kick the dark rider only for him to let go.

"Why what?" Dark Kiva waited for Kiva to pick himself up. "Why are we fighting? Or Why are we going to war?"

"Both!" Kiva lunged at dark rider and catching him off guard.

Dark Kiva pressed his foot against Kiva's chest and rolled with the lunged. "We are fighting so you can stop me." Kiva drew the Garaulu fuestle. "Don't try it." It wsas flat statement nothing more.

Kiva ignored him and inserted the fuestle into Kivat's mouth **"Garaulu Saber" **

Dark Kiva shook his head and took out his own fuestle. "I warned you." He put the fuestle into the mouth Kivat the second. **"Sealing Garaulu." **The Frequency of the two fuestles was nearly identical but, the sealing fuestle did it's job and intercepted the Garaulu saber.

Dark kiva delivered a powerful kick to Kiva's head. "Your not going to win this fight Kiva."

"I have to." Kiva slowly and with shaky legs began to pick himself up.

Dark Kiva stood in place. "You have to what?"

"I have to…" Kiva stood his full hieght. "I have to win!" He charged at the dark rider and feinted a left hook but, punched Dark Kiva in the chest . "To many people are counting on me!"

Else where another fight was taking place between The bishop of the fangire's and two Kamen riders. The earwig fangire gripped both riders by there helmets and slammed them into the ground. The earwig fangire slowly backed off waiting for the two riders to stand. "Is this the strength of the first king?"

"Are you alright?" Kivat the first asked somewhat panic he had underestimated the speed of the Bishop of the Checkmate four. Kurt shook the cobwebs out of his head and slowly picked himself up. "I'm fine what about you Bishop?"

Kaos groaned in pain as he picked himself up. "Yeah I'm fine." With that confirment of health both Requiem and Kaos go into fighting stances.

"Are you two done pattering along?" The earwig fangire brought his clawed fist back. "I m ready to continue this little dance."

Kaos and Requiem nodded at each other before charging. The Earwig fangire charged at them building speed his clawed hands extended. At the last second Requiem teleported while Kaos ducked under the attacks. The earwig fangire countered with a kick sending Kaos sprawling. Requiem dropped from above a summersault kick to the earwig fangire's shoulder before teleporting away.

Requiem appeared beside Kaos who was recovering from the kick to the head. "You ok?"

"We're not going to beat him like this." Kaos comment barely dodging a kick from the Earwig fangire.

"All the two of you are going it pattering on about how your going to beat me." The earwig fangire looked back and forth at the two riders. "You who are using the power of the previous king." He pointed at Kaos. "and you who fighting with the power of another world." He crossed his arms. "Can never beat me." With that he disappear going full speed.

Suddenly the two of them where sent fly as sparks flew off there bodies. Suddenly a blur of multicolored stain glass struck Kaos launching him into a tree. The tree he had struck splintered upon his impact. Requiem attempted to teleport but, found himself smashed into in building by the elbow of the earwig fangire. "Pathetic is this the strength of the first king?"

"Hey ugly!" The earwig fangire turned his face toward Kaos. "How would you like alittle cho henshin!" With that Kaos underwent a metamorphous. His shoulder armor on his left shoulder changed becoming almost wing like. The gem on his anklet changed to a deep green color. The rest of his armor changed to the same green color as the anklet. His helmet changed shape slightly with a more stream lined appearance. With the horns more fanned out like wings. The eyes of the helmet where designed to look like red ovoid. Grabbing a piece of wood it converted into a crossbow like shape without a trigger.

"Hmmpf you think changing forms will help you?" The earwig fangire released Requiem who groaned in pain. The earwig fangire rushed forth at full speed his hand at the ready to take Kaos's head off.

Kaos pulled back on the handle of his bow gun which caused the two shafts to retract. "I don't think so." Kaos spun around and released the shafts causing a arc of air to strike at the completely unprepared Earwig fangire.

The earwig fangire tumbled across the ground. "Hey Requiem you got any forms to match against the Earwig."

The earwig fangire stood up and glared at Kaos. "How did you strike me!"

"Not matter how fast you go if your predictable in your movements." He pulled back on handle of the crossbow. "My Seraph form can perceive your movements!"

"Nows are chance the green fuestle!" Requiem quickly grabbed the green fuestle from his belt.

"No!" The earwig fangire disappeared.

Kaos Seraph form took aim with his crossbow. "Don't think so." Kaos released the handle causing an arc of air to strike the Earwig fangire.

Requiem placed the green fuestle into the mouth of Kivat the first. **"Manti Tonfa Fuestle." **Back at the studio Melina heard the sound of the Manti Fuestle. She converted intoher true form that of female mantis fangire with blade arms. She crouched down and converted into a statue in the shape of a mantis head.

The earwig fangire watched as sphere containing the Manti tonfa approached Requiem. Requiem turned his hands upside down as the manti tonfa split down the middle a hand grip forming from each. Chains wrapped around Requiems arms as well crisscrossed the chest armor. Requiem flipped his arms right causing the chains to shattered on his arms and chest. Both of his arms where now covered in green segmented armor with spine like protrusions on his lower arms. On his chest was segment green armor. The manti tonga unfolded to a pair curved blades in the shape of crescent. The ghostly image of the Mantis fangire appeared over Requiem this caused the olmens to change to color of green. "Shall we dance?"

The earwig fangire charged at Requiem only for Requiem to counter with his own speed. The to of them clashed blade to claw. "How are you able to move this fast."

The sarcasm could be heard in Requiem's voice as he spoke. "While in this form I have the speed and skill of a mistress of assassination."

This schoked the Earwig fangire it had been said the original mantis Fangire had been the assassin of the checkmate four. "How is that possible she was executed the day I became the Bishop of the checkmate four!"

Requiem leaned in and whispered in the Earwig fangire's ear. It was a female voice that came out. "The original king spared my life." Requiem kicked the earwig fangire back. It was strange for Kurt he was still in control but, Menlina was also speaking through him. With one swift motion Requiem lashed across the earwig fangire's chest.

Back with IXA and Kivara the two young women where back to back with IXA using the IXA calibur in gun mode to keep fangire's at a distance and Kivara using her sword slash any who got close. "We can't keep this up all day!" IXA fired off a few more shots from IXA Calibur.

Kivara parried a blow from a roach fangire before swinging above IXA, who had ducked, and into a crow fangire. "Your right but, if the make it to Amity Park everyone there is finished.

IXA knew he partner was right but, at the rate they where going they wouldn't last the rest of the day. "We need a miracle"

The clouds in the sky began to clear up as the two female riders heard a sound.

**Kamen Ride: Zolda**

**Kamen Ride: G4**

Both female riders looked and saw three riders. The first rider looked like some sort of high-tech police officer in black armor holding an oversized quad barrel ballistic missile launcher. The second rider was in green armor with a belt with a deck case depicting a bull. The third rider unlike the other two didn't seem to have anyway to see at all. Across his helmet was row of black slots like that of bar code much like that of Kaiser. On his shoulders and his chest was styled after a row of bar code. Down his chest was black triangle that split in four directions. One black stripe went down the back of each of his arms ending at his hands where the black stripe became a black armored glove. One black stripe went down each leg ending a pair of black armor boots. The stripes and triangle where settled on top of set dark blue armor. Around his waist was belt much like Kaiser's but, instead of same card reader it was just his rider symbol. On the side of the belt was deck case. In the blue riders hand was a gun like device with twin barrels.

Opening the deck case on the side of the belt he pulled out a card. "You two might want to move." He pulled on the gun like device and slid the card in before sliding them back together.

**Attack Ride: Crossattack**

IXA and Kivara quickly looked at each other before leaping out of the way. Zolda was almost mechanical in his motion when he pulled a final vent card. G4 hefted his quad barrel rocket launcher onto his shoulder. Zoldaslid the final vent card into his gun while G4 took a cord from his belt and plugged it into the rocket launcher.

**Final vent**

A bulll like creature rose from the reflection of a pool of water and stood in front of Zolda as he pulled the trigger of his weapon. G4 fired off his rocket launcher while the bull like creatue's chest opened up reveal numerous missiles and other items. IXA and Kivara watched from the ground as destruction rained down on the attacking fangire's.

IXA and Kivara slowly stood up and watched as G4 and Zolda disappeared and the blue armored rider walked toward them. "Hello ladies." He took each of there hands in his own and gave them a kiss. "My name is Altair."

"We did you come from." Kivara asked jerking her hand away.

Altair smiled backing up before taking a bow. "I'm just a passing through Kamen rider. Seeking some treasure."

While Kivara glared at Altair for his act of wonton distruction IXA turned around. A number of Fangire's had managed to survive the destruction most of them didn't look to pleased. "Uh we still have a problem."

"Then allow me." Altair walked in front of the girls and drew a golden card from the deck case. He placed the card into his gun before taking aim.

Final Attack Ride: Al-Al-Al-Altair

Nine rings of cards formed in front of the barrel of the weapon each ring larger than the last. He pulled the trigger of his weapon causing a beam of energy to fire out becoming larger as it traveled through each ring. The fangire's had no chance as the beam smashed into them causing there bodies to become stain glass before shattering into pieces. Altair turned back toward the girls and gave them salute. "I must be going now." With that a silver veil appeared and swept over Altair and took him away.

Saga stabbed the Jacorder into the stomac of another Rat fangire while Kaiser kicked another one away. "You know this is starting to get annoying."

Saga nodded in agreement as pulled his weapon from the Rat fangire. "I agree with you but, how we going to end this."

Kaiser got back to back against Saga. "I'm going to try something." Pulling out the final form ride card he gave it one last look before sliding it into his buckle. "This might tickle." Kaiser pressed the bars of his buckle together.

**Final Form ride: Saga**

Kaiser kicked a another rat fangire away while Saga slashed another rat fangire. Turning around Kaiser put his hands on the back of Saga and pressed in.

Saga tried to look back but, found he couldn't "What are you doing!" As if to answer his question Kaiser pressed harder. The Jacorder put itself into Sagarc while Saga's arms folded baack and his head folded backward as well forming a mouth and hood of cobra. Saga's legs twisted sideways forming an odd looking tail before armored segments slid down. Sagarc disengaged from Saga before landing on the cobra head giving the appearance of a crown. All along the cobra's hood rods like Jacorder sprouted. Saga had become King Sagarc.

The lead rat fangire stood his blade at the ready. "Do you think because you have taken a new form you can defeat us." The other eleven Rat fangire soon joined the lead.

"I feel sorry for you."Kaiser comment as King Sagarc roared flying into the air. "This ends for you!" As if to respond Saga/King Sagarc flew into the gather Rat fangire striking them. Lashing out with his tail he smashed three of them into the side of a building while swinging the other way he tossed another three into the water. Kaiser converted his ride book into sword mode and slashed three more rat fangire who had gotten past saga. Saga/King Sagarc grabbed a rat fangire by the head and smashed it into the pavement several times. After this beating only one Rat fangire was left standing.

Saga/King Sagarc turned back into rider form beside Kaiser. "You can run back to Bishop or face my judgment." Saga pointed at the rat fangire. "Either way I will exterminate you!"

Kaiser crossed his arms. "When he finishes with you I'll be the one to end you."

The rat fangire began to laugh. "You think this is the end of me?" The other rat fangire's began to stand the stain glass marks slowly fading. "Of us?" He spread his arms out challenging the two riders. "As long as one of us stands we all do!"

"We end this then!" Kaiser reached into his ride book and pulled out the Saga final attack ride card. "Are you read Saga?"

"Right!" Saga once again converted into the King Sagarc.

Kaiser took hold of the Jacorder atop the crown. King Sagarc took off like a bolt of lighting while Kaiser put the final attack ride card into his buckle.

**Final Attack Ride: Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Saga**

Saga?King Sagarc smashed into the closest rat fangire leaving behind one of his rods. The sky above began to darken. King Sagarc smashed into another rat fangire leaving another rod. The cloud overhead cleared revealing a blood red moon. King sagarc struck two more of the rat fangire. The Kiva emblem began to form in the sky. King sagarc hurled two more Rat fangire into the air. Kaiser crouched down gripping the Jacorder in his right hand. King Sagarc struck three more of the Rat Fangire. Kaiser let out a breathe as he waited for the final move to be made. King Sagaarc struck two more of the rat fangire before stopping at the last rat.

"This is you last stand!" Kaiser yelled just as King sagarc struck the last rat fangire. Streams of red energy poured out from each of the rods connecting him to them. King Sagarc crouched down and leaped up and was soon joined Kaiser. King Sagarc rested on the Kiva emblem causing the rat fangire's to raise up off the ground. Kaiser landed on the hood of King Sagarc and placed the Jacorder into the Sagarc crown. The disk at the center of of the crown began to spin. Pulling out the Jacorder Kaiser leaped down.

Upon landing Kaiser stood holding the Jacorder. "Your Executed." Kaiser ran two fingers up the side of the Jacorder sending a surge of energy through the twelve rat fangire causing them all to crack and shatter.

Saga landed beside Kaiser who handed the Jacorder back to Saga. "We have to help your cousin."

Saga accepted the Jacorder. "Your right let's move."

"Why won't you just die!" The earwig fangire roared as he tried to strike down Kaos Seraph form and Requiem Tonfa form. Rushing at the them Kaos released the rod on his crossbow. The blast from crossbow stopped the Earwig fangire in his tracks.

"It's over Bishop." Kaos stated as he adjusted his stance aiming the crossbow upward.

"Never…" The earwig fangire slowly rose from his knees. "It is never over." The bishop of the checkmate four let loose a primal roar. As he made his charge he stretched out his clawed hands.

"why won't he just give up!" Requiem asked crouching down, this in turned caused the sky to darken.

Kaos took aim with his crossbow. "People like him have to be put down." The anklet began to glow as the Kaos belt sent energy coursing into the crossbow.

A dark green moon appeared in the sky as leaves began fall around Requiem. Heedless of what was to come the Earwig fangire continued to charge ready to die for his cause. Requiem began to dash foreward only to disappear in a flash of speed. "urch! The Earwig fangire came to sudden stop as a x shaped slash appeared across his chest. Leaves began swirl around the earwig fangire as more and more slashes appeared on his body. Suddenly the leaves fell to ground as Requiem appeared behind the Earwig fangire. **"Dead Leafs." **Green mist rose from the gashes in the Earwig fangire's body. Requiem raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. The leafs changed from dark green to the colors of autumn as did the body of the Earwig fangire

Green energy surges passed through the crossbow's tip. Kaos released the built up power in the crossbow. An arc of green energy struck the Earwig fangire causing the stain glass body to split at the waist. Kaos turned his back to the Earwig fangire. "Shatter." The Earwig fangire's body shattered like so much glass.

Dark Kiva blocked a kick by Kiva. "To many people count on me." Kiva swung his left arm back and delivered a savage haymaker to the gut. "I have a family." With his right arm Kiva upper cut Dark Kiva. "I have friends." Dark Kiva stumbled back as Kiva gut kicked him into some steam pipes. "I have enemies." Kiva grabbed Dark Kiva's helm and slammed it into his knee. "All of them counting on me!"

Kiva back away as Dark Kiva tried to keep his balance. "So you've found your reason for fighting." Dark Kiva took a deep breathe and stood straight as though he had taken no damage. "But, will it be enough to win?"

Both Kivat the Second and Kivat the Third didn't want this fight. Both Kivat knew though that they had to allow this fight to continue. One Rider had lost his way and needed a path, while the other was finding his true path, both Kivat knew this to be true as they remained silent.

Dark Kiva attempted to elbow smash Kiva who caught the elbow and countered with a head butt. Momentarily disoriented Dark Kiva didn't see the kidney shock till it was to late. Instead of let Kiva pull his fist away Dark Kiva grabbed his arm and twisted while taking a swing at Kiva's head.

Kiva caught the fist before impact slid his leg behind that of Dark Kiva. With some struggling Kiva managed to knock Dark Kiva and himself to the ground. Rolling away from Dark Kiva, Kiva preformed a kickup and swung his leg at Dark Kiva rolled away narrowly dodging the blow.

The battle was taking it's toll on both riders and it was beginning to show, it was now or never and both of them knew it. Both riders reached for there wake up fuestles but, only one of them managed to grab one. Kiva placed the Wake-up fuestle into the mouth of Kivat. **"Wake Up" **

Dark Kiva stopped reaching for a wake up fuestle and watched with grim satisfaction. "Thank you." Kiva didn't hear the statement as Kivat flew around his leg. Thankfully the building had a high ceiling as Kiva leaped high into the air. Above in a shattered skylight Dark Kiva could see a blood red moon to which Kiva apexes. Kiva somersaulted which broke the chains on his leg revealing a pair of bat wings on his leg. **"Darkness moon break!" **

The kick slammed into the chest of Dark Kiva who skidded back. With all the power at his disposal Kiva pushed his kick into the Dark riders chest. The power of the such as it was propelled the two riders back. Dark Kiva found himself slammed into same steam pipes as before. With one last push Kiva implanted Dark Kiva into the wall of the building causing the Kiva emblem to be imprinted onto the back wall.

Kiva watched as Dark Kiva reverted into the beetle fangire as he fell to the ground. "I'm sorry." Kiva took a moment to give his respect to fallen warrior and walked away.

His voice barely above a whistper the beetle fangire spoke to Kivat the second. "You can leave." Every word was a strain for him to speak as his body slowly turned to stain glass.

"No." Kivat the second disengaged from the beetle fangire and watched as Kiva left the building. "No I will not leave your side." The kivat watched as his master rolled onto his back. "You have shown me the glory of battle." The dark kivat landed on the beetles chest. "And you have shown me the fruits of peace."

The beetle fangire tried not laugh which instead turned into a cough. "are you calling me a fruit cake?"

If a kivat the second could shed a tear he would. "That's the Otoya humor I miss."

The Beetle fangire strained as he tried to get up. "Let's go Kivat." The beetle fangire pointed to the shining sun. "Let's see this bright new world."

Kaiser and Saga stood at the docks edge as the watched a large number of fangire souls begin to gather together. The two riders where soon joined by Kiva who watched as the sould began to crystalize together. "Is this nightmare ever going to end?"

The three riders turned as the heard the sound of several engines coming toward them. Bishop now back in his default form soon joined the group. "Looks like Bishop had one more move to play."

Kaiser crossed his arms as the Hydra Sabbat began to form it's first head. "I heard somewhere the only way to win is to clear the board."

"Kivala I'm going to need the IXA system more than you." Tsuki quickly took off the IXA belt and handed it to Kivara who converted back into Sam.

Kiva put his hand on Sam's shoulder and shook his head. "Sam even with the Powered Ixar assisting castle doran I don't think we'll have the power to stop that thing."

"But Danny…"

"Sam listen to me." Kiva took hold of his girlfriend. "We're all to drained to fight that thing and I don't want to loose you."

"Danny I can fight!" The Hydra sabbat roared as the last of it's heads formed.

Requiem stood beside Kaiser. "Please tell me we have some way to fight that thing." It was Kivat the first who responded to the question. "Not even the combined might of Mother Sagarc, Castle Doran, and Powered Ixar could stop something like that."

"We're not dealing with a normal Sabbat." Kiva stated as he watched as the beast continued to form.

"The Prince is right." The group all turned and saw the Beetle fangire hanging by a thread. "That thing is the some total of all of the Bishop's pent up rage." The Hydra heads began to blast at the city. "You all have fought so hard allow me to end this." The Kivat the second flew around the beetle fangire who once again became Dark Kiva.

A large group of people arrived at the dock both human and fangire alike. "So dark Kivat shall we put on our last show?"

In cheery voice Kivat the Second spoke to his master. "Let's give our audience something to cheer for."

Kaiser's rider book opened up three cards flew out. Kaiser looked at the cards he had caught. "Allow me and Kiva to provide you some accompaniment." Kiva nodded at Kaiser who looked back at Dark Kiva.

Dark Kiva shook his head. "Children shouldn't have to fight these battles." He looked at the Hydra Sabbat as it approached. "Something tells me I couldn't stop any of you if I tried."

"You ready Kiva?" Kaiser asked looking back at the primary rider of the world of Kiva.

"Tell me what to do." At this point the other riders had backed away incase they where needed.

**Final Form ride: Kiva**

"this might tickle a little." Kaiser put his hands on Kiva's back and converted him into large Kivat shaped Bow called the Kivat Arrow.

Seeing this Dark Kiva leaped into the air and hurtled toward the Hydra Sabbat. A large hydra head reared back to consume Dark Kiva. "Not so fast!" Kaiser put the final attack ride card into his belt.

**Final Attack Ride: Ki-Ki-Ki-Kiva**

Drawing back on the Kivat arrowKaiser released a bolt which through air and smashed into offend head of the Hydra.

Dark Kiva landed atop the Hydra Sabbat and took a deep whiff of the air. "This is you isn't it Bishop! I'D recognize your stink anywhere!"

The Sabbat laughed but, only Dark Kiva could hear it. "Your on your last legs Otoya why don't you lay down and die!"

"You've lost Bishop." Dark Kiva took a fuestle from his belt. "We where beaten by children." He placed the fuestle into the mouth of Kivat the Second. "Children who reminded me why we have peace." Kivat the second blew on the fuestle. "**Wake up three."**

"You wouldn't dare Otoya!"

"See you in hell Bishop!"

A rather large Kiva emblem spread from the center of the Hyrdra Sabbat. In single bright flash of light the Riders and guests where suddenly blinded by Dark Kiva's ultimate Suicide attack, **King's World End.**

"Damn you Kaiser, because of you this world will not be ours." The man in trench coat yelled as he was collected by a silvery veil.

Latter that evening Danny was standing on a stage playing his Violin. He wasn't alone on the stage he was joined on Stage by, Taiga, and Kurt. The crowd itself was being catered to by the Requiem, and Kiva Arms monsters. The only person not at the concert was Anthony and that was worrying Tsuki. She ran up to Lucas Bishop who was chewing on a toothpick. "Lucas have you seen Anthony?"

"Yeah." He tossed the toothpick into a recycling ben for wood. "He said he'd meet up with us latter when it was time to go."

This raised a question with Tsuki. "Time to go?" As if to answer her question Bishop pointed to the sky. In the sky above hovered a silver veil that seemed to waiting on them.

Anthony looked up at the window of the old mansion. The uppermost window had been left open. Taking the open window as incentive he walked toward the mansion gate. Climbing the steps inside the mansion Anthony found Otoya sitting in a chair looking at a picture and a violin.

Otoya looked up at Anthony. "I'm dying." Otoya looked back at the photo.

"I know." Anthony set his violin case down. "Let me send you on your way." Unzipping the case he took out his Violin and began to play.

Hearing the violin play Otoya smiled as his body began to turn into golden dust. Anthony continued to play as Otoya faded away. Setting his Violin down he picked up the violin on the table and put it away.

Anthony set the camera up as the group of riders gathered together at the Requiem studio. "Say Henshin!"

Taiga and Lucas rolled there eyes and with everyone else they all said Henshin.


	10. Day of the black sun

Anthony crossed his arms defiantly as he looked at his enemy. "You will not defeat me." When there was no response Anthony just gave his Enemy a evil glare. "So you mock me!"

"You know staring it down isn't going to help." Lance commented dryly as he placed his toothbrush into his mouth. After a few brushes he spit into a glass in his other hand. "I did the same thing when I had that class."

Anthony sighed in defeat his enemy still made no response, but it couldn't respond. Anthony's enemy was a chemistry book and it was turned to a Q and A section. Anthony picked up his pencil and began to work on the questions again.

Lance rolled his eyes as Freddy walked up behind him dressed in bathrobe. "Chemistry?" Lance nodded and walked back to restroom to finish cleaning up. "The mortal enemy of the Brotherhood."

Todd took that moment to hop behind Freddy. "I thought the X-men where are mortal enemy yo?"

Anthony slammed his head into his desk he had been putting off his chemistry homework all day and now was the time to pay the piper.

It was that moment Wanda started up the hall and aimed his hand at the two brotherhood boys. "You morons better move or your insides will become your outsides." She accented her point by causing her hand to glow.

Todd smiled when he saw her. "Hey there baby cakes." Wanda responded mostly on reflex alone launching a blast of hex energy. The blast hit the floor under Todd causing it to give way. Todd crashed through the floor and found himself in Amara's room. Unfortunately Amara was only have dressed having not even put on a sports bra yet. Needless to say Todd got an eye full before becoming a flaming Toad as Amara launched him through a window.

Freddy being the smarting of the dynamic duo kept his head up and moved out of Wanda's way. Anthony leaned back in his chair. "You don't have to launch him every time he calls you pet name Wanders."

"Your next pro-be" Wanda snapped her finger which caused one of the legs Anthony's chair to break.

"ow." Anthony stood up and was tempted to saw something but, saw Freddy waving his hands behind Wanda.

Elsewhere in the manison Lucas Bishop was using a laptop to do an internet search. Behind his head was a cup of hot tea. Reaching back he grabbed the cup and took a sip. The smell of sulfur filled his nostrils as he put the cup down. "What do you want Kurt?"

"Just wondering what your doing." Kurt was using his tail to hang from a lamp that was near Lucas.

"Searching for inconsistencies." He glanced over a newpaper article. "So how are your guests doing"

"Oh there remolding an old shop in town." Kurt teleported before re appearing right next to Lucas. The two of them didn't even blink when they heard the sound of window breaking and Todd screaming in pain. Nor did either of them bat an eyelash when they heard St. John scream at the top his lungs.

"Oih someone play'n with fire!" With that St. John leaped out a window cackling like maniac. "Oih control fire!"

"Put me out put me out!" Todd screamed as he rolled on the ground. Every time Todd would manage to put the flames out St. John would reignite them.

Somewhere else in the manison Pietro was talking to a group of girls from institute. "You have te prettiest hair I've ever seen." He ran his hand through the girls hair then head the screams of pain from Todd. Rolling his eyes he kissed the girls hand. "I'll be right back."

Arriving outside he saw St. John cackling like a madman. "You can put him out now."

"Please?" St. John stated giving the silver speedster a puppy dog look.

"Put it out put it out." Todd continued to roll on the ground screaming.

"Oh stop you complaining." Pietro kicked his fellow brotherhood member. "You produce enough oil to keep from burning."

"It hurts yo!" Todd groaned out rolling along the ground. Seeing his chance to avoid work Anthony leaped out a window.

Grabbing a hose he turned on the water starting the hose filling. From same window lance tossed down a bar of soap on a rope. "Todd it's bath time!"

Todd no longer smoldering and saw the water hose and soap. "Help me!" Pietro grinned and looked at St. John.

"Of course we'll help." Peitro began to rub his hands together. With sudden burst of speed Pietro grabbed Todd by the leg as he tried to leap away.

Pulling on the handle on hose nozzle Anthony blasted the young mutant. "This is for your own good."

St. John quickly grabbed Todd's arms. "Oih had to burn the old stink off mate."

"I Thought you just liked fire?" Anthony asked as he walked with hose in one hand the soap in the other.

"Oih control fire!" Anthony rolled his eyes at the response and the three of them began to force Todd to bathe."

A young man sat on a bench as gray clouds rolled overhead. He was dressed in a simple T-shirt with the words Black Sun printed on the front. He was currently in Cardiff watching the traffic drive by.

Reaching into his jean pocket he pulled out a cheaply made lighter. Cupping his hand in front of the lighter he lit it. The yellow flame sparked and sputtered then slowly grew into a small fireball. Letting the lighter slip to the ground the flame remained. "Everything burns." The flame shifted colors changing into that of a ball dark flames.

Standing slowly the young man walked toward a fish and chips fast food restraunt. Hidden in his cupped hands was the black ball of the flame.

One of the clerks at the counter happily greeted him "what will you having?"

The young man smiled. "I'll have something to make me warm." Raising his closed hands he blew into them opening them as he did so. A wave of dark flame engulfed the clerk who just barrely had time to scream as the clerk enhaled the flames.

The clerk's coworkers seeing this made a mad scramble for the back, none of them made it as flame flaming tendril pierced each of them causing there bodies to igrnite. The young man turned around and watched as people began to pile out the doors of the restraunt. The black sphere of flame began to feed on the other flames slowly becoming larger even as the flames spread. The young tilted his head to the side before shooting out a jet of the flame from his palm.

The entire front of the restraunt ignited in flames as the young man smiled. "I always get this warm and fuzzy feeling when I smell burning flesh!"

The upper floor of the restraunt soon ignited. While all of this was going on the local fire brigade had been called in to douse the flames. "Get that hose hooked up!" As the first hose released a high pressure torrent of water it was met with an equally powerful jet of Black flame. The young laughed as he walked out of the building a dark jet of flame being produced from his palm.

"He's a mutant!" The firefighter who screamed that didn't last long as a black tendril of flame from ever growing black sun ignited him.

"This is…" The fire brigade member in the truck had no time to finish his transmission as the entire cabin of the fire engine ignited in flames.

"We all," The young man raised his hands above his head. "Burn!" He brought his hands down causing a sea of black flames to spread across the ground in three hundred sixty degree arc. Even as he did this the black sun continued to feed on the flames.

A row of police cars soon arrived around the burning wreckage. The young man was sitting in the burnt out hulk of one of the fire engines. A tendril of flame shot out from the black sun striking a police car causing it to explode and crash into another car.

Several of the police cars stopped there drivers and passingers exiting there vechiles all armed. "Put your hands on the ground and douse that," The cop looked at the black sun. "Sun or what ever it is."

The young man smiled and stepped out of the burning hulk. "I have a better idea." A blast of heat exploded outward from the black sun. Heat was hot enough that it melted the very soles of the officers shoes, needless to say the weapon they had been holding become to hot to hold.

It wasn't long before a new helicopter flew overhead. :As you can see Peters it seems to be a mutant attack as such Mutant Registration units are being deployed.." A tendril of black flame lashed out at the copter to which it narrowly avoided. "As to how they will stop this mutant who seems to be able to generate some sort of black sun."

Elsewhere back at the Xavier institute Anthony was laying on a couch flipping threw the channels. All through the mansion Athony listened to the snoring of the brotherhood, New mutants, and X-men. He heard the sound of heavy shuffling and new Freddy was going to the kitchen for late night snack, Anthony shook his head and resolved to clean up the mess afterward

Switching over to international channels and flipped to the BBC news channel. "Earlier today is was reported that a local restraunt had been set ablaze. Originally thought to kitchen accident it was discovered a mutant was the cause. We take you now life to the scene where MRD troopers are arriving on the scene."

The television switched to life view of Cardiff. A pair of armored assault vehicles had arrived on the scene with the letters MRD painted on each side. It wasn't the armored assault vehicles that got Anthony's attention. It was the young man standing out in the open. Just seeing the young man made the hairs on Anthony's neck stand on end. Something in the back of Anthony's mind told him to fight that young man. It was also telling him to prove he was superior to the one controlling the black sun. Something about the young man made Anthony feel like he was weak and needed to be stronger. It made him feel like he was made to rule.

Anthony quickly sat up and looked closely at the young man not noticing a black tendril of flame striking out at the helicopter camera. The flame struck destroying the chopper, causing the screen to change to that of static. By the time the feed changed back to news room Anthony had leaped over the couch and proceeded into the hall.

The back's of the assault vehicles opened up and two squads of soldiers proceeded out of the backs. Half the soldiers where armed with was appeared to be liquid storage tanks with hoses attached. The rest of the men where armed with large rifles of some sort. The ones with the tanks aimed at the black sun and began to fire. At the end of hoses spouted out a white foam which bubbled up as it struck the black sun. The remaining soldier fired there weapons directly at the young man.

Anthony saw the massive bulk of the Freddy and did the only thing he could. "Sorry Freddy I need to go up top!" Anthony leaped up and over Freddy using his shoulder to catapult himself down the hall. "Got someone to beat down!" Freddy blinked a few times his mind trying figure out what happened.

The foam struck the black sun but, as it it began to form up it dissobled almost as quickly as it struck. The black tendrils of the flame struck the ground becoming a shield surrounding the young man who grinned. "You all are going to die!" Then the blitz of flame began.

Anthony burst into his shared room with St. John. The caused St. John to fall into the floor. "What's going mate?" Anthony dug into his drawer and pulled out his uniform. "You like playing in fire Pyro?" A wicked grin spread across the Aussie's face. He stood dropping the blanket revealing he was wearing pair of flaming Speedos. Normally this would have disturbed Anthony but he was already busting out of them room.

A black tendril of flame nearly turned the group of MRD soldiers to become piles of smoldering ash. The only thing to stop the rain of death was arc of energy coming from the sky. The young man looked up and spotted a man in a body suit that looked as though it had been designed to look like the British flag. "Hoho…Look at that the mighty captian Briton makes his appearance."

Anthony held the door for the underground entrance of the hangar as Pryo entered locking his gauntlets into place. "Where we goin mate?" Anthony closed his eyes and opened them again. "We're going to beat the crap out of somebody." Vampyr walked up to the X-jet and climbed the ladder with Pryo following close behind.

Captain Briton landed on the ground. "I don't know who you are but, I'm going to put you down." The young man spread his arms. "My name is Gregory don't bother remembering it." Several black tendrils rose up from the black sun. "Because your going to burn away." Three of the tendrils lashed out and struck toward Captain Briton.

Vampyr entered the cockpit of the X-jet blackbird and was surprised to find Betsy Braddrock already in her New mutants uniform. "Betsy?" She looked at Vampyr. "Right now call me Pyslock and I'm going with you." Vampyr looked at Pyro. "Strap in." Pyro grinned and strapped himself into the seat across from Pyslock. "How ya doin Shelia?"

Captain Briton raised his wooden staff a beam of cosmic energy burst out intercepting the tendrils of flame. "All of you get out of here." The MRD soldiers didn't have to be told twice as the all loaded up into the assault vehicles. "I don't think so. " The black sun unleashed a tendril of flame at the vehicles only for them to be stopped by a blast from Captian Briton. "As you said I don't think so." Captain Briton smirked causing Gregory to growl in anger. "Cocky bastard." Captain briton smiled. "Takes one to know one. "

Vampyr began to do a flight check of the Blackbird. Suddenly the radio of the X-jet crackled to life. "You going to take off without the rest of us." It was Avalanche who was on his way with the rest of the brotherhood toward the X-jet. "You all looked like you needed some sleep" Vampyr said with a grin. "well where are we going." Quicksilver asked as he sat down behind Pyslock putting his feet up. "Your fast mate!" Pyro stated with a grin.

Jet after jet of flame struck the shiled of energy Captain Briton had placed up. "I can keep this up all day can you?" This only served to piss Gregory off more. "The more you lash out the weaker you get!" Gregory took a calming breathe. "Your right why don't I add more fuel!" Black tendrils of flame lashed out a unburnt cars. "Why don't get a few lorey's!" The cars all exploded as the flames reached there gas tanks.

"Blob you and Wanda stay here." Avalanche stated as he climbed into the X-jet after Toad had hopped onboard. "What about me yo!" Toad paniced as he looked at the leader of the brotherhood. "Your goin to act as decoy." The terrible toad made an attempt to leap out of X-jet only to be grabbed by Avalnche and looking down the palm of Wanda's hand. Wanda took a deep breathe. "Tell you what Toad," Wanda looked at Avalanche and Blob who where intently looking at her. "I'll…I can't believe I'm saying this but,…I'll give you a kiss." Toad grinned and quickly leaped back into the X-jet. "You have no intention of kissing him?" Blob asked looking at the Scarlet Witch. "I'd sooner go to Mephisto's realm than kiss him."

Captain Briton watched MRD trucks quickly made a retreat before turning back to Gregory. "Feed my black sun and fuel the warmth inside me!" The insane look in Gregory's eyes was all Briton needed to see as the black sun began to draw in the newly produced fire. "I have to stop you!" Captain Briton raised his cosmic staff and fired a steady stream of energy at Gregory. "Burn with me." A blazing tendril arced out and intercepted the cosmic energy stream.

Avalanched strapped himself into Co-pilots seat looked at Vampyr. "you ready?" Vampyr placed his hand on the throttle of x-jet. "Are asking if I'm ready to fight a blood thirsty lunatic mutant? Or am I ready to play hero?" Avalanche began to ready for launch. "Either or." Vampyr grinned as the doors above the X-jet opened. "To the first hell no, to the second been there done that." With those words Vampyr activated the X-jet's vertical take off abilities. "Brotherhood in the da house!" With those words they took off.

Elsewhere with neither the brotherhood or Gregory another even was taking place with Tsuki Tokogawa. "_Moon…"_Tsuki rolled over in her bed. _"moon…"_ Tsuki rolled again this time into a wall. "_moon…" _Tsuki groaned as the voice became louder and clearer. _"Shadowmoon!" Tsuki shot up like lightning as though someone had screamed in her ear._

_She was dressed in her sleeping gown and had gray sleeping mask. Pulling the mask off she walked into her bathroom. Turning the water on she began to splash her face. As she looked into the mirror she screamed and smashed into back wall. "What…what was that." What she had seen in the mirror hadn't been herself in fact it was some type of silver insect like armor._

"_Don't be afraid." Tsuki spun around and saw a man in a tan trench coat. He was holding out his hand "I'm a friend."_

_Tsuki slowly stepped back into her shower stall. "Who…who are you and how did you get in here!" _

_The man slowly began to walk toward her his hand still out stretched. "I called out to you didn't you hear my voice?" He smiled stopping just outside her bathroom. "Haven't you ever wondered why your name means Moon?"_

"_No." _

"_Pity there is a very good reason." The man put his hand down. "I guess I'll get to the point then." His smile disappeared and his face became rigid almost showing a sign of sadness. "Kaiser is a monster."_

"_your lying He's a hero!"_

"_He's a weapon that has broken away from his creators." He clenched his fists in anger. "He isn't the only one his so called siblings have also broken free." The man raised his palms up. "Even know he goes to fight one which will begin a spiral of destruction which will lead to this worlds end."_

"_I don't believe you!" Tsuki picked up her eaist basket. "I've seen him fight for people."_

"_What you saw was him saving his own life nothing more." A silver veil appeared and took the man in the trench coat disappeared. _

_With the man gone tsuki collapsed on the ground and cried. Some how she knew her guardians wouldn't be able to find any evidence of the man._

"_Vampyr you might want to try and focus and attempt to lower you psionic defenses." Vampyr began to rub his temple. "Avalanche take the controls, Give me few seconds Professor." Avalanche took controls and looked at his team mate. "What is it?" Vampyr smiled and took a few deep breathes. "Okay Professor it's still gonna hurt me but, you can communicate with the others without causing the blood vessels in my brain swelling or me creating a feedback loop." _

_Suddenly a telepathic image of Professor Xavier appeared. "First off I would like apologize to you Vampyr." Vampyr nodded as he took back control of the X-Jet. "what you are about to face is enhanced mutant the likes of which I've only encountered once before." Vampyr tightened his grip on controls. "His name is Gregory Cornell, formally his mutation allowed him to control fire much like Pyro." _

"_But, now?" Psylocke asked asking the question verbally._

"_As of now he is able to generate a black sun the flames hot enough melt through most any material known to man." There was breif pause as though Xavier was checking something. "in terms of psychological profile even before his enhancement as child he was diagnosed with psychopathic tendencies along with sadism and homicidal bent. According to his juvenile record he murdered his own parents, burning them inside out, to in his own words to feel warm inside."_

_Toad began to twitch. "We're gonna die yo!." He looked at the others hoping someone would listen to him. "I don't want to be frog legs yo!"_

_Quicksilver rolled his eyes. "Are we there yet?"_

"_Oih like fire." Before anyone could make a snide comment Psylocke and Quicksilver saw the grim look on Pyro's face. "Even Oih ain't homoseedal"_

"_It's Homicidal Pyro and your right." Avalanche comment. "Sound like we got a rule winner there." He looked at Vampyr whose knuckles had turned white from gripping the controls so tightly. "We can turn around you know."_

"_The X-men are following you though by time they get there." Xavier didn't need to finish his statement. If the brotherhood plus Pyslocke didn't stop Gregory there wouldn't be anything left for the X-men to save._

"_I'm going wiether any of you do or not. I have family in Britain and if you don't want to help you all can go bloody sod off!" Pyslocke had slipped into her British accent getting angry at the brotherhood looking at each of them._

_Vampyr let go of the controls letting Avalanche have full control. "I have to go out of all of us I have the best chance of putting that guy down for the count." Xavier nodded before disappearing. "My healing factor should keep me alive and if I'm lucky the best fight this guy can omly put up is some basic boxing I should be able to knock him into next week1"_

"_If we're unlucky yo."_

"_You don't want to know." After few minutes Vampyr spoke up again. "We'll be entering British air space in approximately five minutes." Vampyr began check the radar oboard the X-jet. "I'll check on our stowaway." _

"_I'll try and make sure we have a soft landingl." Avalanche responded as Vampyr unstrapped himself. "Toad you go with him."_

"_Why me I ain't done nothing wrong!"_

_Vampyr got up out of his seat and walked up next to Toad. "C'mon frog legs your gonna help me incase our stowaway is dangerous." Toad gulped and joined Vampyr._

_The two of them walked into the galley of the aircraft and stopped in front of floor cupbaords. Vampyr kicked the cubboard a couple times before opening them. "Cramped Bishop."_

_The African-American youth glared at Vampyr. "Worse now that you found me." He slowly crawled out of the cabinet rubbing his head. "Now I have a headache."_

"_Toad?" Vampyr looked back at the terrible toad who grinned spitting out a viscous wade of mucus. Bishop stood no chance of the fluid smacked him in the face and hardened. "Not bad." Toad and Vampyr fist bumped._

"_Who says I can't aim." Bishop glared at them both. _

_Vampyr grinned. "Sit down strap yourself in we're in for some chops." Toad and Vampyr walked back into the cockpit._

_Avalanche turned his head toward Vampyr as he sat down. "Who is it?"_

"_Just a pest don't worry He'll be helping us."_

_Gregory hit Captain Briton with a powerful blast of black sun's power launching one of the Hero's of the British Isles into the side of store front. "Are you ready to burn?" The sound of X-jet coming down caught Gregory's attention. "More fuel to the fire!" _

_Vampyr glared at Gregory as they approached. The hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. "Avalanche get everyone ready to jump."_

"_Why?" Vampire pulled hard right on the controls of the X-jet narrowly missing a jet of black flame. "I see your point alright brotherhood let's bail!" _

_Vampyr pulled hard left narrowly missing another jet. "Don't forget Bishop."_

_Avalanche nodded. Before entrapping himself. A blast of black flame managed to scorch the right wing. "Everbody up!" Avalanche and the others got up even Toad who was managing to hold his panic in. _

_Vampyr glared down at Gregory. "You want something to burn!" Vampyr shifted the X-jet into a nose dive right at Gregory. "One flaming spit ball coming right up!"_

_The brotherhood leader unstrapped Bishop he managed to peal off the Toad spit. "We just went into a nose dive!"_

_Avalanche put on his shoot. "Tell me something I don't know!" He tossed another shoot at Bishop. "Everyone else is already off Vampyr's keeping the lunatic of the day off our backs while we get clear."_

_Bishop began to strap the shoot on and looked back a the rack. "I'm wearing the last shoot!" _

"_I've got a gut feeling that he'll be fine come on!"_

_Gregory spotted the falling Brotherhood and grinned. "Target practice." He launched another tendril of flame from the black sun only for it to be intercepted by the flaming X-jet. "Stupid metal death trap!"_

_Vampyr grinned like a wild man as barreled toward the black sun itself. The X-jet had been reinforced to with stand rentry and the glass was specially designed to with stand high levels of pressure. "Daddies coming home!" Vampyr set the X-jet for collison course then unstrapped himself._

_Gregory roar in rage. "Burn!" A black tendril of the flame erupted into the x-jet. "burn!" The first was soon joined by a second. "Burn forever!" Several more jets of flame engulfed the X-jet._

_The X-jet held it's course true and smashed into the black sun causing a massive explosion as its fuel tanks ignited. The Brotherhood plust, Bishop and Psylocke watched in horror as the wreckage of the X-jet rained down from above. Gregory danced in the rain as more and more pieces of flaming wreckage came down. Captain Briton even stood up and watched the spectacle. _

"_All is right in world even a flying tin can couldn't stop me!" Gregory danced with glee as his black sun feed greedily on the flames around it. His happiness was short lived as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end._

_Avalanched dug his hands into the ground tears running down his face. "Damn it he was our team mate why did have to do something that stupid." Quicksilver placed his hand on Lance's shoulder. "He was brotherhood that's why." It was Pyro who spoke up next catching everyone's atttention. "Look mate's!"_

_Captain Briton tried to see through the haze of the smoke. The hero of briton could have sworn he saw something moving in the smoke. He could just make out a humanoid shape but, it was slightly off. That's when he relized why it was slightly off._

_Gregory glared at the person who dared survive his black sun. Something about the person in wreckage set Gregory off telling him not only to burn the person but, utterly destroy him. "Who the hell are you!"_

_Vampyr grinned and grabbed the wicked piece of shrapnel that had imbedded itself into his shoulder blade. "In an incredible amount of pain thanks for asking!" Gripping the piece of reinforced steelVampyr tugged cringing in pain with each slight tug. "As to who I am," With one last powerful yank he pulled out the piece of metal stifling a scream of pain by nearly bighting straight through his own tongue. _

"_dude that had to hurt." Toad stated as he and other brotherhood joined Vampyr. Vampyr nodded letting his body do it's work as Avalanche took the lead. _

"_We're the brotherhood and we're going to bury you!" Avalanche hefted up his foot and slammed it down. This caused the ground under Avalanche's foot to crack. The crack soon became a quake which spread out toward Gregory._

_Gregory released his anger in form of jet of black flame form his black sun. A flame shaped dragon caught the tendril in it's mouth and cut off the stream. Gregory glared at the mutant master of fire and cut loose with another tendril of flame Unfortunately for Gregory Quicksilver began to run in circle creating a vacuum effect depriving the flame of fuel. "I'm getting tired of this." _

_Pyslocke ran over to her brother and helped Captain Briton stay stable. "What are you doing here and who are they?"_

"_Are you complaining?" Pyslocke asked a psionic aura forming around her body. _

"_No I am not complaining, though still want my questions answered though." Captain watched as Gregory back pedaled trying to avoid going underground. _

"_There the brotherhood and do I need a reason to help my brother." Pyslocke and Captain suddenly heard the sound of a groan._

_The two of them saw a young man buried under some fallen debree. His entire chest area seemed to be on Fire. It only took Pyslocke a few seconds to realize the flames weren't even real. "help me." When Pyslocke realized he wasn't talking it didn't take her long to figure out what he was doing._

"_He needs our help!" The siblings quickly got to work. While captain Briton held up te debris Pyslocke pulled the young man out. As she pulled him out the flames around his body seemed to sink into his body._

_That's when she noticed as she put her hand on his chest she felt a massive amounts of psionic energy just no pulse. "You're a mutant!"_

_The Youngman nodded weakly. "My name is Jonothon Starsmore." When he noticed Pyslocke about ask him a question he stopped her. "I'll…explain latter." He passed out , even unconscious his body was still produce high levels of psionic energy. Neither hero noticed a deck case of some type in his jean pocket nor did that notice the case seemed to shimmer in the light. _

_Vampyr took a deep breathe and tore off the sleeves of his jacket. "I'm gonna bum rush him, Pyro cover me!" Vampyr took off in a dead run toward Gregory. Unfortunately for Vampyr the closer he got to Gregory the more aware of each other they became. _

"_Stay away from me!" Black tendrils of flame attempted to cook Vampyr only for them to be intercepted by a literal sheet of fire. "You think that will stop me!" The black flames began to consume the flames being produced by Pyro. In response to this Pyro pumped out more fire._

"_Hey looney toon ever see a Toad spit?" Before Gregory respond The Terrible Toad chucked out a wad of mucus. _

_The black sun began to lash out violently in random directions. "Get this off me!" Gregory clawed away at the hardened mucus. _

"_Time to rearrange some organs!" Vampyr drew back his fist and prepared to drive his fist directly into Gregory's stomach. _

_A wild tendril of flame arced outward and nearly cooked Toad only to be stopped by a flaming pumpkin head. "Thanks." _

_Pyro grinned releasing several bird shaped fire balls loose. "you're my mate If anyone gonna burn ya it gonna be me!" _

_Lance closed his eyes causing the ground to shake and rattle. "everyone around me!" The brotherhood quickly gathered around there leader except for Vampyr._

_Gregory yanked a piece of mucus from his eye and saw a rock wall for around Lance and the others. Unfortunately for him it was to late for him to stop what happened next. Vampyr slammed his fist full force into Gregory's stomach._

_Gregory tried to not vomit only to discover the mucus was still on his face. Unfortunately for Gregory Vampyr wasn't done yet. "Shoryuken!" Vampyr ducked down then delivered his signature spinning uppercut . The force of punch was enough to crack the mucus allowing Gregory to empty the contents of his mouth into the ground below._

"_You ever been preached?" Vampyr spun around and raised his leg. "Well your about to be." Vampyr then drove his heel into Gregory's already cracked jaw saddening him flying into the stainglass window of a burnt out church._

_Gregory smashed into the charred remains of a set of pews before fallen unconscious _

_Captain Briton smiled and approached Vampyr holding out his hand. "You did well today."_

_Vampyr looked up at the still burning Black sun then suddenly realized something. "Get down!" Before Captain Briton could say something Vampyr yanked the both of them to ground. The black sun began to pulse and throb. _

_Toad climbed up top and saw the Black sun. "hey guys the looney toon is gone." _

_Quicksilver called up. "That fireball gone yet?" _

"_nah it looks like it's throbbing." _

_Suddenly Avalanche realized what the throbbing meant. "Quicksilver get him the hell down now!" Quicksilver quickly yanked Toad down as a wave of heat began to wash over the rock and dirt shield. _

_Meanwhile outside the shield of earth. Vampyr and Captain Briton where awash in flames and heat. While Captain Briton was shielded by the heat and flame Vampyr was not. Vampyr suddenly once again learned what it was like to feel like a hotdog on a grill in fact his skin and clothes where starting to burn._

_Psylocke and Jonothon where lucky enough to be inside a building when the Black sun had went nova. Looking around Psylocke saw the brotherhood where shield. "This building is coming down so hang onto me." Jonothon was to weak to argue so he just held on. The two of them quickly walked into a shadow. They soon reappeared inside the rock enclosure created by Avalanche._

_Then as quickly as it had begun it had ended. Vampyr stood up somewhat singed but, otherwise he was fine. "sorry about that."_

"_No problem," Suddenly the clouds turned gray and the rain began. "I had forgotten without the mad man to control it would simply collapse causing a nova." _

_The sound of rotary blades filled the air as the mutant known as Storm and a helicopter with jet engine descended. "Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah we took care of the problem." The rock shield dropped with the brotherhood walking out like conquering heroes._

"_Hey fang face." Avalanche walked up to Vampyr. "How the hell you survive the big bang?"_

_Vampyr grinned. "Well as I set the jet on collision course I unstrapped and got the hell out of the cockpit. Unlucky me the entire fuel tank ignited just as the jet impacted that black sun. As the jet exploded around me shrapnel was flying all around me." Vampyr continued to tell the story of how he had survived doom of the X-jet._

_Meanwhile inside the church a young man was standing over Gregory. "wakey wakey my friend we have much to discuss."_

_Gregory slowly opened his eyes. "Who," He spit up a wad of blood. "Are you."_

_The man smiled offering his hand to Gregory. "My name is Vayu" Gregory took the hand and stood up. "Do you want to feel the warmth inside?"_

_Gregory smiled wickedly. "Yes I want to feel warm."_

"_Good."_

_The X-men and Brotherhood took off after saying there goodbyes to Captain Briton. Suddenly Vampyr realized something. "Uh guys I think we forgot something." _

_Avalanche shrugged. "What ever it was probably wasn't import or you would have remembered." _

_Somewhere in Bayeville a woman was sitting in a window loading the clip of high powered sniper was dressed in skin tight black outfit with a gun holster on her hip. Her skin was almost ghostly pale but, a black oval covered her left eye. Several blocks away she could see the Brotherhood boarding house under reconstruction. _

_The woman didn't notice as a man with silver hair walk in. She didn't notice him approach her from behind. Nor did she notice that his hand was raising. With one quick motion the man yanked her hair back. "Neena Neena…" He forced his lips on to hers._

_Neena reached up and grabbed his neck. With one fluid motion worthy of a gymnast she slammed him back first onto the floor of the room. She quickly straddled him and forced herself on him. Few a few minutes the two of them fought dominance rolling on the floor groping clawing anything they wanted. The two of them finally had rolled onto a mattress that had been lain on the floor. _

_Finally sitting up her legs locked around him she traced her fingers along his shirt. "Playing rough today Derek?"_

_He put his hands behind his head and smirked. "Just finished some business my benefactor."_

_She slowly began to unzip the front of her body suit. "So did you manage to track down the man that nearly killed you or did you steal something for your benefactor?"_

"_I stole something for him and he gave me some new information on that man." He slid his hands into her body suit rubbing her smooth white skin. "So are you going through wit that contract."_

_With his help she slid out of the upper portion of her body suit. "I have to can't go back on my word now can I?"_

_Derek reached up behind her head and forced her down. "Guess not." He gave her a rather forceful kiss bighting her lip. "Atleast leave Kaiser Alone he's mine."_

"_My pleasure." She unbuttoned his shirt and dug her nails into his chest. She smirked. "We're in for a rough night now aren't we." With that the two of them began to get down to the business at hand._


	11. Journet through the Mirrors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider, Kim Possible, X-men or anything else.**

* * *

The Brotherhood all rode up looking at the sign. They where finally home the boarding house was fixed in fact it was better than before. Lance was sitting in the drivers seat of his jeep. "So we're home. " Lance was smiling he couldn't stand living with the X-geeks anymore.

Anthony pulled up next to the brotherhood jeep on the Kaiser racer. "Looks almost brand new."

"Well Mystique did say she'd clean up the mess." The two vehicles pulled up there passengers disembarking.

In the jeep had been Lance and St. John in the front two seats. Behind them sat Freddy and Todd who was sporting some burns from there encounter with Gregory. Wanda had been riding with Anthony. They where soon joined by Pietro. "Home sweet boarding house!"

Only a few blocks away Wanda was being watched through a sniper scope. "hand me a dart."

Derek sat in the window cell and handed his lover sedative bullet. "You sure about this Domino?"

Domino smirked as she took the dart without taking her eye off Wanda. "You doubt my skills Altair, or are you having second thoughts about the job."

He adjusted his ball cap. "Nah, I wouldn't target your primary target first."

"Oh who do you think I should target." She got ready to adjust her sighting scope. Normally her lover was right about which target she should be taken down first.

"I'd target her brother, Then I'd take out the brotherhood leadership." He made a gun shaped pointer finger. "Then take out the healer but, use a heavier dose he'll burn through sedative quick same for the Blob." He looked up point his finger at a bird. "Then take them out in what ever order you want."

Suddenly the door of the boarding house burst open smacking Pietro's nose. "What in the world hit me."

Standing in the door of the boarding house was possible the scariest person any of the brotherhood had ever seen before. It was the one person the brotherhood feared most. It was Mystique and she was tapping her foot. "Took you idiots long enough."

Lance just shrugged. "Hey I couldn't pry myself away fast enough."

Pietro stumbled back still holding his nose. "I think she broke my nose!"

Wanda took that moment to smack her brother in the back of the head. "Oh stop complaining." She slammed her suit case into his chest. "Now go get the rest of our stuff." Before Pietro could retort he saw her hand glowing.

That's when Anthony saw Tsuki walking toward them. Anthony grinned and walked toward Tsuki. "Hey there!"

Tsuki smiled she wanted to tell him about the visit but, she didn't want to worry him so soon after fighting that lunatic on the news. "Anthony how's your day going."

Neither noticed Mystique approaching from behind. "So this is you girlfriend."

Myistque rather silent arrival and then proclamation made him jump. "She's not my girlfriend!" Tsuki suddenly slapped him. "Hey what was that for!"

"For being rude." Tsuki was giving Anthony a glare that could freeze the sun.

Mystique placed her hand on his shoulder. "I like her." The evil smile Mystique was giving him made Anthony flinch internally.

While all of this was going on nobody noticed a silver veil streaking across the Landscape. All but one that was. Derek saw the veil approach and smiled. "Sorry love." Derek pulled out the Altair driver and drew out his Kamen ride card. "There will be a slight delay in your plans."

Domino looked at her lover somewhat confused but, didn't have time to ask questions as the silver veil swept over them.

Anthony rolled his eyes then saw the veil approaching. "This isn't going to be fun." The veil swept the area taking them with it.

Derek picked himself up off the ground and quickly took in his surroundings the first thing he noticed he was in town of some sort. Taking a look he read a giant billboard. "NOTELDDIM OT EMOCLEW" That's when Derek noticed the atmosphere. "Toxic!" Derek reacted quickly placing the kamen ride card into the Altair driver. "Henshin!" He pulled the trigger on the Altair driver.

**Kamen Ride: Altair**

Kamen Rider Altair let out a sigh of relieve then he heard someone coughing. Spinning around he saw Domino holding her chest cough uncontrollably her extremities had already started to dissolve. "Neena!" In blur of motion Altair grabbed Domino and found a reflective surface and passed through it.

Not very far away Anthony was facing a similar problem as he had been confront by red humanoid creatures four pointed shuriken on there backs on there backs. At the minimum there where ten of them. That problem was compounded by the fact that Tsuki was beginning to dissolve. "Hang on Tsuki."

He quickly put the Kai driver around his waist and pulled out his kamen ride card. "Let's ride." He slid the card in his buckle. "Henshin" He pushed the sides of buckles in.

**Kamen ride: Kaiser**

Kaiser kicked one of the mirror monsters away from Tsuki and quickly grabbed her. Looking around he saw a broken mirror. Just as he stepped into it one of the mirror monsters took it's weapon and threw it at the Kamen rider. By the time the weapon reached Kaiser he and Tsuki where already through.

Kaiser set Tsuki down on the ground. "Stay here." Kaiser took a moment to look around realizing he was in some type of back alley. A gelnewt stepped out the mirror the Kaiser and Tsuki had come out of. Kaiser saw the monster and kicked it back into the mirror. "I'll be right back."

Tsuki nodded numbly her body recovering from toxic nature of the mirror world. It was at that moment a young man in a high tech looking wheel chair landed next to Tsuki. "Yeah it can fly." He offered Tsuki a hand. "Name's Felix Renton." He unlike Tsuki could see into the mirror world.

Kaiser converted his ride book into sword mode. "Okay lizard lips." If the Gelnewts had a dictum of human intelligence they could have sworn Kaiser was smirking. "Let's dance." He danced through the Gelnewts spinning his sword like a buzz saw through the monsters.

Felix smiled and pulled out a deck case with a manta ray like design on it. "He looks like he could use some help."

"You're a rider?" Tsuki managed to cough out having finally recovered.

He looked at her and smiled his chair going into a standing position. "You could say that." Three ghostly images appeared in the mirror then formed into a belt around his waist. "Henshin!" Three ghostly images of a rider armor appeared flipping over and over like the sides of a mirror. The three images merged together forming the armor of Kamen rider Raia. The rider stepped off his wheelchair and stepped into the mirror.

With a single swing Kaiser cut down one of the Gelnewts. He ducked as two the of the gelnewts threw there shuriken. "Not good enough." The rider back pedaled into the street giving himself more room to fight. The mirror monsters quickly surrounded him. Kaiser swung his blade in circular arc. "This outa be fun!"

"Not as much fun as you think it should be." That's when Kaiser noticed another rider enter the fray of battle.

**Swing Vent**

From Raia's evil visor the device in which he placed his vent cards into a whip like attachment appeared. Swinging the whip he struck two of the monsters and used the his last swing to wrap his weapon around another one. Drawing back he kicked the monster into the other two.

Kaiser not want to be out done drew a Kamen ride card. "Shall I match you whip for whip?" He put the card into his kai buckle and prepared to press the bars in.

"Be my guest." The whip wielding rider lashed his weapon drawing closer to Kaiser.

**Kamen Ride: Saga**

A whistling came from the kai buckle a quicksilver material slipped over the Kaiser armor. "Kneel before the king." Kaiser/Saga grabbed the handle of the ride book which came off like the Jacador. Kaiser/Saga swung the newly formed Jacador a crimson energy whip appeared. With one good swing he pierced a pair of unlucky Gelnewts. The two gelnewts where destroyed as he pulled out the whip like weapon.

Raia went back to back with Kaiser/Saga. "We have to finish this now your friend seemed kinda lonely." Raia drew his final vent card from his buckle.

Kaiser nodded drawing his final attack ride card for Saga. "She can take care of herself." The two of them placed there finishing attack cards into place in there respective readers.

**Final vent**

Bursting forth from a near by reflective surface Evil Diver appeared. The manta ray like mirror monster flew to its master.

**Final Attack Ride: Sa-Sa-Sa-Saga**

Kaiser/Saga swung his whip around several times before piercing three of the monsters with his weapon. The emblem of Kaiser appeared in the sky. Raia jumped onto evil diver and around on a wave. Kaiser/Saga leaped into the air passing through the Kaiser emblem. Raia rode on the back of Evil diver crashing into several of Gelnewts destroying them. Kaiser/Saga fell through the emblem litterally hanging the remaining Gelnewts causing them to explode.

Kaiser reverted back to his base mode and face Raia who in turn faced him. "Are you going to vent me Raia?"

Raia shrugged. "Your not from this world are you. Well not my world anyway." He pointed at the Kai-Buckle around Kaiser's waist. "Sides your not an advent rider."

"Well that's a first." Kaiser stated passing through a mirror. He was soon followed by Raia who sat back down in his wheel chair.

Tsuki quickly ran up to Kaiser. "So what do you think your new outfit will be this time around?"

"I dread looking." Kaiser stated flatly.

Raia had returned to being Felix and realized neither Kaiser nor Tsuki seemed to have taken notice of him being in the chair. In fact he was glad neither of them had said anything about it. "What are you to talking about?"

Tsuki smiled. "Well every time we've visited a new rider world he'd gain a new outfit suiting the needs of that rider world." She nudged Kaiser in the side. "A photographer wasn't a bad outfit."

"Okay Okay geeze." Kaiser pulled off the Kai buckle revealing his new outfit. He was dressed in long sleeve dress shirt with an overlapping purple vest. He also had on matching dress pants and shoes. That's when he noticed a case in his hands. "No, no, no!"

"Is that a make up case?" Tsuki asked seeing the case in his hand recognizing the overall design.

"NO!" Anthony cried out to the heaven's. "I'm doomed to be a make up artist in this world."

"What you don't think you can do it?" Tsuki asked teasing him playfully.

"Well pretty flower would like to try?" Anthony put the make-up case onto the ground. He opened it and took out the tools of his new trade. "Shall we begin?"

Tsuki smiled and waited for him to begin. Anthony took a deep breathe and began to chant a mantra. He got to work on Tsuki's face and styling her hair, Within seconds he had finished his work.

Felix had only one thing to say once he was finished "Wow."

"I do preform good work don't I." Anthony smiled picking up a mirror from his kit and showed it to Tsuki.

"Nothing is going to pop out at me will it." Tsuki asked attentively grabbing hold of the mirror. "Wow you do good work when your set your mind to it."

Anthony rolled his eyes. "Of course I do good ." He looked up somewhat embarrassed for the fact he was about to reveal. "I spent part of my summers helping in beautician shop and Hair salon." Tsuki began to giggle a little under her breathe. "What I needed the cash!" He kicked at the ground. "needed to buy parts."

* * *

"There seems to be new riders in the war Abyss." A man in cobra styled armor was standing behind a young man with dark brown hair.

The young man just smiled and looked at the images of Kaiser and Altair through a pair of mirrors in front of him. "Don't worry about it Ohja My plans haven't changed." He looked at the Abyss vent deck in his hand. "If your so worried about them why don't you take one of them on."

* * *

Altair disengaged his henshin and became Derek again. He looked back at Domino who was flipping through a phone book. "You alright?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "This my first visit to a new world." She stood up and grabbed him by the shirt. "We should do this more often." She gave him a passion fuel kiss.

She broke away from him. "Yeah maybe I should." Suddenly he felt something was wrong and heard a ringing in his ears. That's when he saw a mirror start to ripple. "Get down."

Derek pushed Domino out of the way. "What.." She didn't have time to finish he question when a large cobra like creature burst from the mirror and wrapped around Derek.

Derek didn't bother struggling instead pulling out his Kamen ride card. The Serpent pulled the rider through the mirror again. The creature uncoiled from around Derek releasing him. Instead of asking questions Derek did the smart thing. He put his Kamen ride card into the Altiar driver. "I'm a passing through kamen rider so Henshin!" Derek aimed the weapon upward then pulled the trigger.

**Kamen Ride: Altair**

Three images appeared one of each of the primary colors, red, green, and blue. The three images criss crossed before forming into the form of Altair. A set of cards appeared overhead then came down onto the helmet of Altair giving the armor color. Altair spun his weapon around his index finger before stopping it.

Seeing all of this Ohja turned away. "Your not an advent rider your of no interest to me then." Altair pulled the trigger of his driver sending three bolts of energy into Ohja's contract monster. Ohja cracked his neck as he slowly turned around. "I was going the leave you alone but, not now."

Altair waved his finger. "I'm not one to be ignored." He aimed his weapon upward at his shoulder. "Let me say this, I am the one who walks the path of stars, I am the one who will steal the stars in my palm, I am one who makes all kneel," He aimed his driver straight at Ohja. "I'm a passing through Kamen Rider. Kamen rider Altair."

Ohja held up his staff that had cobra staff. The cobra shaped staff also went by the name of Veno visor. "Nice speech." He pulled a card from his advent deck. "Unfortunately for you it's your last."

Altair took a bow"Thank you." He pulled a attack ride card faster than Ohja could pull his final vent card.

**Attack Ride: Blast**

Altair pulled the trigger of his weapon creating several projections of his weapon which fired out several shots of energy. Unlike the blast attack used by Kaiser that only hit what was in front of him Altair's attack could hit several directions at once.

Ohja covered him self dropping his final vent card. He and his contract monster Venosnaker where getting struck from multiple directions at once.

"You haven't found me on a good day." Altair opened the deck case on his side and pulled outanother Kamen Ride card. "First I get dragged to a new world." He put the kamen ride card into his driver. Ohja slowly stood up. "Normally that wouldn't bother me to much but." Altair pulled another card from the deck and stacked it on top of the first. "My lover and dearest person in the world to me got dragged along to." He pulled a third card and placed it on the other two."Then we land in the mirror world where she has no protection" He aimed the Altair driver at Ohja. "Then you come around and drag me off." While Altair normally used a maximum of two riders in this case he was going to use three. "Frankly this is a bad day." Altair pulled the trigger.

**Kamen Ride: Accel**

**Kamen Ride: IXA**

**Kamen Ride: Pysga**

In a burst of primary colors the three riders appeared. Accel raised his engine blade and aimed it at Ohja. "Time to count your crimes." IXA converted the IXA Calibur to gun mode. "Return the souls you have taken to god." Pysga took to the air. "I'm ready for the show."

While Altair stood back the three riders went on the attack. Pysga and IXA engaged Vensnaker taking popshots at the contract monster. Accel on the other hand was using the engine blade to keep forcing the snake rider back.

Using the Veno Visor Ohja tripped up the red rider. "One chance." He pulled out a vent card and placed it in the veno visor.

**Strange vent: Nasty Vent**

Ohja leaped into the air landed on the hooded head of ensnarer who let out a high pitched screeching sound which caused the four other riders to fall on there knees. IXA, Accel, and Pysga vanished leaving Altair. Looking around he noticed Ohja was gone as well. "Hmpf tell your master Ohja to leave me alone and I'll do the same." With those parting words Altair stepped into a mirror portal and returned to Domino.

Ohja returned to Abyss and kneeled behind the dark rider. "He's not an Advent rider but, he seems to be able to summon other riders to his aid at any time."

Abyss shook his head and flipped his Advent deck over in his hand. "Anything else Ohja?"

"He told me that if you left him alone he would return the courtesy"

Abyss smirked listening to the venom in the snake riders voice as he cracked his neck. "You don't like being defeated do you Ohja." Ohja kept his kneeling position but, remained silent on the matter. Abyss turned and faced the kneeling Snake Rider. "Here is the first piece of the puzzle for you to get stronger." Abyss handed the advent deck of Kamen Rider Gai to Ohja. "Feel free to test it out on some mirror monsters while I retrieve the final piece of what you need."

"So do I need to call you guys a cab or get a ride from my mom?" Felix asked as Anthony and Tsuki as the three of them left the alley. "I was just on my way to Bueno Nacho to see some friends."

"Actually." Anthony put his fingers to his lips. "Kaiser Racer." Out of nowhere the Kaiser Racer appeared and stopped next to Anthony.

Felix whistled when he saw the bike. "Wow nice bike."

Anthony just grinned while Tsuki glared at him. "Don't remind him it'll inflate his ego."

"Guess so." Felix wheelchair converted into flight mode. "Can you two keep up?"

"Well let's just see." Anthony mounted his bike placing the make-up case between him and the handle bars. "Tsuki?" He handed her one of the two helmets on the bike. She got on while he put his own helmet.

Felix grinned as he speed off with Anthony and Tsuki following closely behind. They soon came upon a Mexican restaurant that had sombrero for a roof. It had a sign shaped like a taco. Inside this themed restaurant where several groups. In fact one group in the restaurant was talking animatedly. He was a girl with fiery red hair and African-American girl with curly locks. "Your not going to do what I think you are." Tsuki stated glaring.

"If by that you mean doing there make-up then yes, yes I am." Anthony climbed off his bike and held the door open for Felix. "And if you mean flirt like a madman then yes."

Tsuki gawked at him and was prepared to use her secret technique but, it was to late.

Anthony smiled like a Cheshire cat as he took the hand of the red headed beauty "Madam would you be so kind to allow a humble servant to make your flower blossom." He smiled and to the African American girl. "I have my kit outside if you'll both follow me." Anthony stood up.

It was at that moment Felix rolled up with a tray full of three naco's, Naco's where in fact a hybrid of the nacho and Taco in one beefy combo. "Hey Kim, Monique I see you two have met my new friend, he helped me with the ringing in my ears."

"He didn't?" Monique asked she was the African-American girl. "What's he mean by kit?"

"Was?" Kim had to ask when Felix shook his head she got very sad.

"Allow me to dry those tears." Out of nowhere Anthony produced a hankie and gave it to Kim. Tsuki suddenly appeared and preformed her secret technique. "Hahaha, Sorry, Hahahahah, she is evil."

"And your gigolo." Tsuki shot back she slammed his make-up case onto the table.

"Hahahahaha Amazon Hashanah." Anthony opened his make-up case and sat Kim down. He giggled as he started his work. "Hahahaha your flower hahaha will bloom." Contrary to what people might have thought Anthony had steady hands even while laughing.

"Wow girl he made you look good." Anthony smirked the effect of the laughing bullet technique weakening.

Anthony offered his hand to Monique. "Shall I make your flower bloom as well dear?"

Once again Tsuki gawked at the audacity of Anthony. She was prepared to perform her laughing bullet technique but, it was to late. Anthony had already gotten to work while a crowd had started to gather around them.

In a huff she sat down in semi empty bench. She send heard a sigh and looked down an saw a creature with no fur what so ever idly spinning a nacho in some cheese. "So Kawaii!" She picked up the naked creature and hugged it close to her. The creature attempted to get free but, quickly sighed in defeat.

It was at that moment Felix rolled up "hey Rufus still missing Ron?" It almost sounded like the creature said uh huh before leaping out of Tsuki's arms and running up his shoulder. "Tsuki meet Rufus he's naked mole rat and the former pet of my best friend."

"Oh what happened?"

"It's a long story."

Tsuki looked past Felix and saw the still growing crowd of girls waiting for Anthony to do there make-up. Tsuki did notice a few men where also waiting to have there make-up done. "It appears I've got the time."

"It all started three weeks ago…" Felix began to tell the tale of the Advent riders.

Somewhere in the mirror world a young man was sitting on a a burnt out old car. He was sitting not far from the burnt out remains of community college. Looking up he saw a sign with the lettering in reverse. His name was Kenzaki Shiro the creator of the mirror world. "Hello Dementor."

The man named began to walk up to Kenzaki. He was dressed in goddy military outfit with a helmet covering most of his face. "It seems a new player has entered the game."

"Your talking about Abyss aren't you?" Kenzaki asked.

"Not only him, his presence I can tolerate it's the other two interlopers I can't tolerate."

"Your talking about the Destroyer of worlds and the thieve?" A new man approached he was dressed in long trench coat and bowler hat. "As to Abyss he is my player and is only interested in keeping your game going "

"So the game will continue on if Abyss to win?" Kenzaki took one last look at his advent deck. "I will remain here to face the last one standing."

"So your saying that the mirror world used to be like this world and in it," Tsuki asked continued Felix. "A man shattered his world and created the Advent decks."

"Yeah essentially that right." Felix as Rufus munched down on another nacho. "All the left over energy that shattered his world became the wish."

"And the last rider standing gets to use that wish anyway he or she chooses including but, not limited to starting the rider war alll over again." Finished Anthony as he walked over with Kim and Monique following closely behind.

"There was three survivors of what happened to Shiro's world." Monique added having been told the story before. "The first was of course the jerk himself. Another survivor the advent was Dr. Dementor."

Kim nudged herself into conversation. "Then there was Ron." She looked away at the mention of his name.

Both Anthony and Tsuki took notice of the sad look in her eyes. "He was special to you wasn't he?"

"Yeah." She rubbed her shoulder idly.

Monique put her hand on her friends shoulder. "It'll be okay girl we'll find him."

"If Dementor's goons had gotten him he would come to gloat." Felix stated adding his own words of comfort.

"Heck if he'd beaten Kenzaki none of us would remember this as of now." Monique added as well.

"To bad we have worry about Ryuga and Abyss trying to finish us off." Felix continued

"Abyss?" Anthony asked idly munching on nacho. "There shouldn't be an Abyss unless." Anthony snorted. "Who ever is spreading that rumor about me must have sent Abyss here."

"Yeah we kinda figured he wasn't really from this world." Monique commented as she sat down pushing Kim into the booth with her.

"So all the pieces are in place then." Anthony commented dryly. "Like the pieces on a chess board."

Suddenly something started beeping causing on reflex pull out PDA like device. "What's the sitch Wade."

"We've got a problem it's Duff." Looking on the screen he saw a green advent case with Taurus shape on it. "he's attacking an minigolf course in Scottland. Will Du and Prince Wally are already there."

Kim rubbed her temples in frustration. "Please tell me you didn't say Agent Will Du and Prince Wally where already there."

"Sorry Kim." Wade shrugged his shoulders "They heard it first he's using the Scissor's Deck."

A smile spread across Anthony's face. "Don't worry I'll take care of it." Anthony took out the Kai-Driver. "Just give me directions."

Ohja stood and saw Scissor passing in and out of mirror world. "Shall I go after him master?"

"No I've been looking to cut my teeth on some of mine enemies." Abyss held up his deck. "henshin!" The images of the shark themed armor formed. "Deliver a message to Ryuga Tell her the location of Raia."

"After that?"

"Once vented take his Advent deck." He took a moment to think. "Also if you wish it crush the thieve." Kamen rider Abyss gave himself a once over before taking his ride shooter toward the location of Scissors.

A man in Scottish kilt hovered over a rather large trophie that was twice his own size. "This will look good in my trophie case."

A young man in a military styled dress uniform. "Hello Duff trying to take my families prized mini-golf trophy?"

"Aye laddy and there's nothing you can do about it!" Duff held up a deck case with golden crab depicted on it.

"Actually Kilgan." Another young man walked from behind pillar holding out a deck case of his own. "Your going to be spending a lot of time in a Global Justice maximum security vault."

"Away with yeh lads!" Kilgan held up his advent deck causing a belt to form around his waist. "Global Maximum security is a joke!" He slammed the advent deck into the vent belt. "Henshin!" The golden armor of Kamen Rider Scissors formed around Kilgan. "Hope never see yah again!" Kilgan picked up a golf club and drew a card.

"It's two on one Duffy! Henshin" Prince Wally held up his own Advent deck and set it into his advent buckle. The former of Kamen rider Imperer surrounded Prince Wally as he Henshined.

"Stupid lad!" Scissor's swung his golf club one handed striking a golf ball. The ball sailed through the air striking the ground between Imperer and Agent Will Du. With the two of them distracted for the moment Scissor's placed his golf club away and slid the card he drew into his visor.

**Strike Vent**

Scissor's pincer formed on Scissor's right arm. The scissor like device snapped a few time before the crab rider charged at Imperer.

"I don't think so!" Agent Will Du held up his advent case causing a belt to form around his waist. "Henshin!" The armor of Kamen Rider Tiger formed on Will Du who charged at the crab rider from the side with his Dest visor an axe type device.

Else where a dark purple bike pulled up to Middleton high. It's rider was wearing a Snake skin jacket and biker gloves. Looking through the parking lot he saw a girl with lightly tanned skin and short brown hair. She was currently yelling at a group of girls. "Go away!" The girls all flinched as she pointed for them to leave. "Bonnie sure is grouchier than usual." Stated a blonde girl with curly hair. "I heard her boyfriend dumped her." Stated another girl as she walked with the blond.

The rider of the bike got up and walked toward Bonnie. She didn't seem to notice him as he silently came behind her. "What do you want Hirotaka."

The rider of the bike took off his helmet revealing a young Asain youth. "Can't I just visit my number one girl?"

She spun around and slapped him. "You are jerk you know that." She turned back around and began to walk away. "Besides we stopped dating a long time ago!"

Her smirked lightly rubbing his cheek. "Then you don't want to know who vented him." Those words suddenly stopped Bonnie in her tracks. "So Ryuga," Suddenly the school security cams pointed toward Bonnie and Hirotaka picking up on the words Vented and Ryuga. Out of the Corner of his eye Hirotaka noticed this and smirked. "If your wondering it was Raia who did it."

"What do you know about it!" A hot salty tear came down Bonnie's cheek.

"I know enough." Hirotaka approached from behind again and touched Bonnie on the shoulder. "I know it was his venting that made you become a rider."

"I…don't know what your talking about."

"All I ask is if you vent Raia." He let go of her shoulder and turned away from her. "I want his deck."

"Who is he?" Bonnie asked not daring to turn around.

Hirotaka smirked rolling his neck around. "Ask your class mate Felix Renton," Hirotaka put on his helmet again. "He knows who Raia really is."

Suddenly a computer monitor came on inside a attic somewhere in Middleton. "Ron." A sleeping form rolled over in a mattress. "Ron!"

The body in the bed not identified as Ron waved his arm weakly in the air. "Go away Wade."

"Ron it's Kenzaki I may have found him."

Those words made Ron sit up quicker than intended causing a dizzy spell. "Your not just saying that are you!"

"Ron I know how important this is to you." Wade began to type on his keyboard. "I'm sending you his location now." A window popped up on Ron's computer. "Ron…"

"I know Wade." Ron Looked at the window memorizing the coordinates. "Tell Kim I'm ending this!" Ron pulled off a blanket from a full length mirror. Ron took out a advent deck three images of a belt appeared before strapping onto his waist. "Henshin!" Ron Slammed the deck into the belt causing the black and silver armor of Kamen Rider Knight to form around his body. Ron stepped into the mirror disappearing.

Had Knight stayed a short time longer he would have noticed Wade's form dissolving to revealing the chameleon rider known as Verde. The room around Verde dissolved away to reveal a large nondescript white room. Verde stood up and as he did even the chair he had been sitting in dissolved. "It's interesting what you can do with a few holograms and the power of this deck."

"Uh sir." A man in helmeted uniform stepped toward Verde saluting nervously. He had heard that those who crossed Verde where fed to his contract monster.

Verde clenched his fist. "This better be important."

"We've managed to locate Wayren." The henchman managed to blurt out.

Verde unclenched his fist and almost was cheerful with his next words. "Excellent, now I need to take care of a small problem involving a Taurus deck!" Verde left the white room.

Derek looked out to the slowly reddening sky. "And night falls across the land all the players are set in place. The pieces of board slowly being cleared."

Domino wrapped her arms around Derek. "That was almost poetic." She nipped his ear playfully.

"hmfp" Derek looked up and saw the first star of evening. "If you wanted to go to another world so badly you could have just asked." He pulled her arms off of him and turned around kissing her. "Unlike Kaiser I have full control of where I land."

"Am I interrupting something." Jono Starmore came up to the roof. "I never got a chance to thank you for what you did."

Domino reluctantly broke away from Derek. Derek whispered something to her before facing Jono. "Well you where about to be spider bait anyway."

Jono nodded pulling down the neck of his shirt revealing the lower portion of his face. "I wasn't talking about that." He idly thumbed the blank advent deck. "I was talking about restoring my face and body."

Derek simply shrugged. "It wasn't my doing." He eyed the advent deck Jono was thumbing. "Would you like to figure out why you have that deck?"

"This?" Jono held up the deck.

"Yes that." Derek pulled out his Altair driver.

Somewhere in the depths of Mirror filled room there was a roar. The roar of a mechanical dragon, it had a pair of dark red wings. It's body was a deep indigo in color. It had front and rear claws the color of ruby's each with three toes. Pinning it to the ground where thick powerful chains which where bolted to the ground.

Kenzki Shiro stared at the creature through the mirrors. "I did not create you." Kenzaki around the room behind the mirrors. "Your where born from his presence." The Kaiser Emblem was burnt on the ground under the dragon. "Your master is coming Wayren. He and the one who created you will end my game one way or another." With that Kenzaki took a card and laid it on the ground in front of the dragon. The card depicted a golden Phoenix with dark red flames in the background. Reading across the card was the word survive.

The man in a trench coat stood in the ruins of Kenzaki Shiro's lab. "Kaiser your very existence is creating more riders is that your purpose?" The ghostly images of Kaos, Requiem, and Altair appeared as well as rider whose shape was yet to form. "Are you the doom of all worlds or the salvation?"


	12. The Looking Glass

**Disclaimer: I do not and I do not own Kamen rider, Kim Possible, and or X-men**

* * *

"So your Ryuki?" Tsuki asked walking down the streets. She was currently walking A red headed girl who was around the same age as her.

"Yeah." The red headed girl in question was known in her world as world adventurer. "it's kinda weird though." Normally she traveled with her best friend turned boyfriend Ron Stoppable. "I found it in my desk when I was looking for a pen."

"So what happened after you got the deck." Tsuki asked the two of them where approaching Kim's home.

"Well when I first got it I just held onto it." They began to walk up the drive. "At the time I didn't know Ron had switched places with his alternate mirror counter part."

The door of the Possible residence burst open and pair of young boys charged out attempting to spray eachother with squirt guns. " Tweebs!" A blast of water nailed Kim in the sides of the face. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Mom!" The tweebs as they had been called yelled as there sister began to give chase.

Tsuki watched the scene with mild amusement she had always wanted siblings but, not knowing her birth parents and her guardian being in late eighties she didn't hold out any hope.

Kim managed catch her younger brothers by the scruff's of their necks. "You tweebs are so Dead."

"Now Kimmie put your brothers down. " Mrs. Possible came out of the house and saw Tsuki. "Are you one of Kimmie's friends?"

Tsuki bowed politely. "My name is Tokogawa, Tsuki."

Mrs. Possible smiled and bowed. "If you will give me a moment." The elder Possible walked up to her sons. "Jim, Tim." She held up her hands a rather sturn look in her eyes. "What have I told you about experiments in the house."

Suddenly each side of Kim began to change colors. "Tweebs." He body on two different colors Green and Black.

"Sorry Sis" Tim Stated handing over his squirt gun.

Jim handed over his squirt gun and rubbed the back of his head. "It'll wash out."

"yeah we made sure it was water soluble."

"Just add some soap."

"Inside now!" The tweebsnodded and ran inside.

"So it's Tsuki right?" Mrs. Possible asked "we just getting ready for Dinner will you be staying?"

"Yes it is." Tsuki smiled. "Most people get confused when I introduce myself." She looked at Kim who just smiled and shrugged.

"Actually she's going to being staying awhile and needs a place to stay please mom?" Kim gave her mother the puppy dog pout.

Mrs. Possible shook her head. "Alright Kim she can stay." Mrs. Possible stated going back inside.

* * *

Elsewhere at the Load household, Wade Load was reviewing the video files his computer had downloaded remotely. "Junk, Junk, Spam, Junk, Spam, Hirotakatalking to Bonnie about the Advent riders." This stopped Wade in his tracks. As the video file looped he watched intently. "Got to tell the others."

Wade fingers danced across his keyboard. Reaching up he adjusted the camera equipped to his super computer. "Ok thisshoulddo it." Pressing a few more keys the Camera on his computer turned on. He looked at it and took a deep breathe. "Kim if your seeing this it means two hours have passed and I haven't told you." Wade cautiously looked around his room. "Ryuga Is Bonnie and Ohja that lunatic is actually Hirotaka." Wade worked his fingers across the keyboard. "Attached to this messegeis a video file with the Evidence and Ron's Location as of late." Wade looked down at his keyboard sendly finding it more intresting. "Kim I'm sorry he asked me not to tell you where he has been." He pressed a few more keys. "what Ron wants to do is the right thing even if it's the wrong way to go about it. " Sending it Wade heard the sound of ringing in his ears. "And Kim I'm sorry I've been vented." He set the message to auto send if he didn't stop it.

Wadequickly grabbed his Advent deck. He burst out of his room passing his mother who asked him if he was in hurry. "Got see Kim Be right back." Neither Wadeor his mother noticed that someone was following Wade through the reflections.

* * *

Kim raised her head as the ink like substance rolled out. "As I was saying the first Mirror monster I encountered was the Dispider. At the time it was kidnapping and devouring young girls from around the area."

Tsuki listened intently handing Kim a bottle of Shampoo. "So what happened next."

"Well at the time Dragredder was trying to eat me." Kim took the shampoo and used it to put some suds up her hair. "I arrived in the mirror world in my blank form and and encountered Ron, well the other Ron as Kamen Rider Knight. He managed to rescue me destroying the Dispider. Dragredder took that moment to attack."

* * *

A rather long tongue shot out of a window and wrapped around Wade. "Verde!" That was Wade's last words when he was drawn into the mirror world.

* * *

"eventually I managed to get Dragredderunder control." Kim sat down on the john sighing. "Then thanks to Verde unfortunately I had to watch the other Ron die."

"Kim dinner will be done in few minutes." Kim father called from Downstairs.

Kim reluctantly stood up and walked to the door. "Thanks Dad tell the Tweebs to stay where they are." She walked out toward her room. "The real Ron well my Ron showed up and took Knights Deck. I didn't hear what he said to Ron but, it was important."

* * *

Biogreeza'stongue unwrapped from around Wade. "Verde!" Knowninghe was in the mirror world Wade knew he didn't have much time so he held up his advent deck. "henshin!" Within a few seconds the heavy armor of Kamen Rider Zolda formedaround Wade. "Show yourself!"

* * *

"Not long after that Zolda attacked me and Ron." Kim commented dryly.

Tsukithought for a moment. "Wait I thought he was your Friend Wade?"

Kim smiled and took a towel from Tsuki. "At the time he didn't even know that it was Me and Ron inside those armors."

* * *

**Shoot Vent**

Suddenly Zolda was holding his GigaLauncher which in fact was a rather large bazooka. "Stop hiding and show yourself."

"And let myself get vented by your Gigalauncher?" The shadow of Verde walked around Zolda. "How foolish do you think I am Wade Load?"

Zolda pulled the tirggerof his gigalauncerfiring a volley from the weapon. The rocket impacted the sideof building he Thought Verde had been in. Upon impact the house exploded the irony of it was that the house in question was the mirror refelction of his own. "So you know my name Dementor?"

"My virus in your systems allows me to hack your Computer."

"I thought I purged that bug." Zolda commented re-aiming his gigalauncher at the source of Verde's voice.

"Since we seem to know who each other are I thought I might share some..." Verde didn't get a chance to finish as the Gigalauncher blasted a building he had been hiding in. "You missed flunky."

"I have one guaranteed nailing you." Zolda pulled his final vent card from his advent deck.

"one last time." Verde commented sliding his card into his Bio visor. Unfortunately for Verde Wade was slightly faster.

**Final Vent**

The heavily armored form of Megagigas came barreling into the area toppling cars as it went. The mirror took a stand in front of it's master who aimed his Magna visor into the back of it and pulled the trigger. The chest and shoulders of mirror monster opened revealing an arsenal of weapons. Then it happened Megagigas unleashed hell with all of its weapon unloading at once.

The entire area became a war zone. Zolda'sEnd of the World final vent was a wide area attack that took out everything withing it's range and it did just that. "Got yah."

"Not so mush." Verde comment suddenly appearing behind Zolda who turned around quickly.

**Final Vent**

"You really shouldn't leave yourself open after a final vent." Biogreeza appeared and wrapped it's tongue around Zolda tossing him into his own contract monster. "Your opponent might have survived." Biogreezareappeared behind Verdeand wrapped it's tongue around his leg and started to spin him in a wide arcing circle. Biogreeza was a large humanoid chameleon monster. The creature released it's master sending it crashing head long into Zolda and his contract.

The force of the attack having been supercharged by they force of Biogreeza manages to destroy Zolda's advent deck causing him and his Mirror Monster to Dissolve. "Kim and Ron will stop you."

Verde walked toward the dissolving Zolda and his contract. "That's just what I'm hoping for."

* * *

Earlier that evening Abyss arrived in the area where Sicssors was having his two on one battle with Tiger and Imperer. Volcancer the golden humaniodcrab monster that served as the contract monster of Scissors had fallen victim to Tiger's Freeze vent. Tiger's Freeze vent when used could be used either to freeze a single mirror monster contract or otherwise, or the opponent himself allowing him to perform his final vent.

"It seems Scissor's is in a predicament." Abyss slowly reached for one of his Advent cards. He then saw crimson and black form of Kaiser approaching Scissor's from behind. "Then again I might as well let him do my job."

"Aye lad's you have me backed into a corner." Tiger took a swing with his Dest Claws. Only for Scissor's to catch the attack in his strike vent claw. "Then again Lad's"

Volcancer suddenly broke out from the Freeze vent and attacked Imperer from behind. "Get this sea food dish off of me." Imperer proclaimed having been pinned by by the monster. With some effort Imperer managed to pull his advent card.

Tiger raised his other clawed arm and prepared to swing it at Scissor. "Don't do it you can't always control them!"

Scissor's seeing the raised claw flipped the Tiger rider onto the ground. "Shut up laddy."

"maybe I can be of some help."

**Attack Ride: Slash**

Kaiser appeared and slashed his sword into the back of Volcancer forcing the mirror monster to release Imperer. The now angry mirror monster attempted to fight Kaiser only to take tree slashes and a kick. "Yours to finish."

"Why thank you." Imperer drew back his double ended Gazelle stab. He struck the mirror monster directly in the chest . Volcancer stumbled back having taken to much damage started to dissolve.

Scissor had Tiger pinned to the ground with his claw. Suddenly his armor began to become gray even his Scissor's pincer had dissolved.

Tiger now had the advantage on his enemy. "Stand down now Killigan and you'll only have to spend your life in a cell."

"not a chance."

Abyss shook his head the battle had ended to quickly for his taste and if they didn't Vent Scissor the game would not end in his favor. Taking the card he had drawn earlier he placed it in his Abyss Visor.

**Advent**

Down below the mirrors in the trophy room began to ripple. A humanoid hammerhead shark burst from the window and tackled Tiger. Out of the othermirror came another humanoid shark which crashed itself into Imperer. Both monsters back away from there now stunned enemies. Both Scissor and Kaiser looked up and saw Abyss. Abyss pointed his thumb downward to which the two mirror monsters responded by attacking Tiger and Imperer.

Imperer kicked the shark off of his body. "I'm ending this now." Imperer drew a card from his advent deck and slid it into his visor.

**Advent**

Suddenly bursting from a reflective surface was the Gigazelle. Thankfully Gigazelle seemed to be alone and not joined by the other Zelle types. The Gigazelle smashed itself into the body of the hammerhead shark monster and dragged it into a mirror.

Tiger stood next to Imperer "Your luck that the other zelles weren't following Gigazelle." He drew a card from his advent deck. "We have to finish this fight before it goes out of control again."

Abyss leaped from the rafters and joined the fray having drawn an advent card. "Scissor's you are of no use to me without you contract."

Kaiser pointed his blade at the Blue and silver Advent rider. "Let me guess, Undead right?"

Abyss slid his final vent card into his Visor. "Your right."

"Undead what?" Scissor asked slowly backing away trying to find and escape route.

Abyss ignored the blank form rider and looked at Tiger. "Shall we end this?"

**Final Vent**

**Final Vent**

The two shark type mirror monster quickly merged together forming the massive Ayssodon. Leaping down from above Destwilderappeared the Tiger like monster stood beside it's master. "Size doesn't matter skill does." With those words Dest wilder and Kamen Rider Tiger charged.

Abyss leaped to the top of Abyssodon. The saw shark monster swung it's massive body. "Size does matter." The monstrous Abyssodon charged bringing with it a tidal wave.

Kaiser and Scissor watched this. "Tiger doesn't have the strength to win he'd need survive mode to win."

Scissor spoke up next. "Your not kidding out that laddie."

Abyssodon crashed through both the rider and his contract monster and continued foreword. "This is gonna hurt." Imperer commented as the beast continued toward him. He tried to run only to find there where no windows or reflective surfaces large enough for him.

As the wave of water cleared only one rider was left standing or so seemed. Abyss walked toward Scissor's and Kaiser. Only Kaiser got ready to fight. "So your going to finish me off?"

"I'll deal with you latter Kaiser." Abyss then looked at Scissor's. "You I can't let leave here knowing what you do about me."

Final vent

"I'm not done yet." Standing not far behind Abyss stood Impererstandingtalland prideful like the Prince he was. Herding out behind him where a horde of Zelle type monsters. The first and in the lead of course was Gigazelle followed by a pair of Omegazelles, a group of Magazelle, and finally a Negazelle and Megazelle. Unfortunately the zelle's trampled there master and continued toward the three riders.

Abyss seeing this was angry. "that fool!" The three riders made a run through the nearest mirror.

Before this began Bonnie confronted Felix who was on his way home. "Hey Wheelchair."

"It's Felix not Wheelchair, Bonnie" Felix commented dryly and began to ignore her.

Bonnie revved her bike motor. "Aren't you going to ask why I want to talk you."

"Frankly Bonnie I could care less." He pushed the motor of his wheelchair.

Bonnie pulled his bike up onto the side walk right in front of him. She took off her helmet and put her hands on his wheelchair. "What do you know about Raia."

"Raia whose Raia!"

"That came out a little to quickly for my taste Felix." She stepped back "your going to answer my questions Felix or I'm going to take you someplace where you can't answer my questions" Felix watched as Bonnie took out the Ryuga Advent Deck totally shocking him.

"Your Ryuga." Felix stated flatly. Reaching into his Jeans he took out the sleeping form of Rufus. "Hey little buddy." The naked mole rat yawned and stretched out. "I need you to go stay at Kim's for the night." Seeing Bonnie Rufus saluted before running down his arm and down the street.

"You done yet Raia." Bonnie stated as the Advent buckle formed around her waist.

"You want answers Bonnie your going have to follow me." His chair straightened out pulling out his Advent deck causing his advent belt to form.

The two of them looked at each other one last time before saying there transformation phrase. "Henshin!" Both of them slid there advent decks into place onto there belts.

Three reflective images of Ryuga appeared flipping into place around Bonnie. The armor of Ryuga was black primary color the chest armor and helmet visor of Ryuga was a dark blue in color. The insect like eyes of Ryuga where red in color. The black color of Ryuga emblem was that of a Chinese dragon and it was imprinted on the helmet of Ryuga right above the visor.

From Raia's perspective Ryuga's armor was almost a dark reflection of the same armor that Kim wore as Ryuki right down to the Dragvisor being black instead of red. "So you are Ryuga."

"Shall we dance manta ray." Both riders stepped into the reflective glass surface next to him.

Both riders appeared in the mirror world inside there ride shooters. The ride shooters where pod like vehicles that similar features to that of motorcycles. In fact all of the advent riders had ride shooters. The hatches of the ride shooters opened allowing both riders out.

The two riders circled each other neither making a move to attack just yet. It was Ryuga who made the first move drawing out and advent card from her deck. "Shall I begin this?" She took the advent card and slid it into her drragvisor.

**Sword Vent**

Flying threw the air the curved blade of the Drag saber landed in the hands of Ryuga who swung it wildly or so it seemed. Each swing pushed Raia back not giving him time to recover. "Bonnie you don't have to do this!"

It was at that moment Ryuga madeher first official offensive strike. The blade of drag saber slashed horizontally across Raia's chest. "Oh yet I do!"

"No you!" Raia kicked Ryuga back drawing one of his advent cards. "Don't!"

**Copy vent**

Out of nowhere another identical copy of the Drag saber flashed into the hands of Kamen Rider Raia. The manta ray rider took a few test swings with his new weapon before charging at Ryuga.

Both riders clashed against each other with identical weapons. Each time the two drag saber's went bladeto blade sparks flew as neither rider seemed to be gaining a advantage. This made Ryuga all the more angry causing her to back off and draw another advent card.

"Bonnie I don't know why your attacking me but, I'm going to stop you!" Raia quickly drew an advent card of his own.

"Like you don't know!" Ryuga commented sliding the advent card into her Drag visor.

**Advent**

Without a warning the mighty roar Dragblacker echoed through the air aimed a fireball at Raia. Raiamanaged to slide his own advent card into evil visor.

**Trick Vent**

The massive black fireball smashed into Raia just he used his used his trick vent. Ryuga began to laugh only to stop abruptly.

"You shouldn't laugh just yet Bon Bon." Raia commented as he walked toward Ryuga from the left. "You should really learn more about your opponent." Another Raiaapproached from the other side. "If you think Verde is tricky you ain't seen nothing yet."

Ryuga snorted drawing another advent card from her deck. "Just because you can copy that loser Knight doesn't mean you can beat me." The three Raia's charged at the dark dragon rider.

**Final vent**

Letting out a loud roar Dragblacker unleashed a stream of dark flame forcing the real and copy Raia's back. Ryuga took a deep breathe and leaped into the air. Suddenly the three Raia's where frozen in their tracks. Ryuga did several rotation in the air similar to ones used in her cheerleadingroutine igniting her body in black flame. "Dragon Ride Kick!" Ryuga did one last rotation in the air before extending her leg and flew down and with drag blacker's assistance of black flame she slammed into one of the Raia's. The area of impact caused a shockwave of black flame consuming the three riders.

As Ryuga stood up she was surrounded in black flames leaving only one of Raia's standing. He stumbled toward her the intensity of flames had been equal two or greater than those of Ryuki's survive form. "You're finished Felix."

"I didn't…" Felix stumbled a few more steps before falling onto the ground. His body dissolved into what appeared to be tiny shards of glass. The only thing left on the ground was Raia's advent Deck.

Bending down Ryuga picked up the Raia advent deck. She almost didn't notice the presence of Ohja who was holding his snake visor in his hand. "You want the Raia advent deck?"

"You've gotten more skilled sense we dated." Ohja commented smartly holding out his hand.

Ryuga dropped the advent deck into his hand. "I've had a lot of practice." Ryugaturned to get into her ride shooter. "So what do you intend to do with that advent deck?"

Ohja's reply seemed to be very simple. "You can say I have a few tricks up my sleeve that I haven't got a chance to perform just yet." Ryuga snorted as she climbed into her rideshooter and rode off.

Ohja held up the Raia deck. "The last piece of my true advent beast has been collected." Now with Ryuga out of range Ohja held up the kamen rider Gai's advent deck. "I should thank Abyss by testing my new beast on another rider."

Kaiser, Abyss and Blank form Scissor had managed to escape the rampaging Zellesby arriving in the real world. The three riders reverted to there civilian forms. That's when Anthony and Duff finally got a good look at Abyss's human form. Duff began to laugh. "your Abyss laddie?" He grabbed his golf bag and dropped a golf ball onto the ground. "Your nothing but, Drakken's so called Syntho-hottie" The super villain made quotation marks with his fingers.

Anthony looked at Abyss and glared. "He's not what he seems."

Duff drew his driver back and prepared to swing. "Just a jelly filled donut laddie."

What Duff called a Syntho-hottie turned and faced Duff. "I'm no Syntho drone." Without any warning Abyss changed into the form of a paradox undead category King of Diamonds. The undead rasied his arm energy gathering into it. "Without your contract you are no longer of use."

Anthony watched in horror as the undead executed Duff. Duff looked down not even realizing he was already dead. The super vilian dropped his driver and collapsed to his knees before falling face first onto one of his explosive golf balls. The resulting gore was almost to hard to avoid but, Anthony managed it. "The was completely unnecessary he had already lost!"

The undead turned and faced Anthony. "don't test me rider from another world." The ninja like undead circled around Anthony who was shaking not in fear but, anger. "you don't even belong her here. Your just repeating the mistakes of your predecessor."

Anthony took a calming breathe managing to fix a cold glare on the Undead. "Your talking about Decade aren't you?"

"of course and before you ask no I am not the same undead, well not the same as in from the same world." The undead walked toward the edge of a cliff. "You don't even know the full reason you can use that system do you?"

Anthony clenched his fist. "so do you know why I can use the system?"

"Enough!" The man in a trench coat suddenly appeared. He turned and face the undead. "You have already told him to much."

The undead walked toward the man in a trench coat. "I am just telling him about Decade."

"It's not the information on Decade that he doesn't need to know." The man glanced outward toward Anthony who was growling. "It is the information on his own rider system he doesn't need to know"

"Well that's just lovely talking about me like I'm not here!" Anthony yelled out putting the Kaiser system on again.

"you have a job to do." The Man In a trench coat commented before facing Anthony. "You know more than enough to continue your journey one who will rule in the days to come." A Silver veil swept across the land taking with it the Undead and the man in a trench coat.

Anthony tried to give chase only to almost fall off a cliff. "God damn it!" Anthony fell to ground and began to poind on it with his fist. "Bloody temes I'm going to." Anthony ranted under his breathe not noticing the presence of a motorcycle.

* * *

Morning came and Jonowas already awake. He kept hearing a low hum coming from some distance away. It was at that moment that Derek walked up beside him. "So what's going on?"

Jono instinctively pulled up the neck of his new shirt to cover his lower jaw. "Nothing just some ringing in my ears." Jono's new shirt didn't have a high enough color and just ended up coming up out of where he had tucked it in.

Derek smirked and put his hand on his shoulder. "Like something is calling you?"

Jono turned and faced Derek. "how could you know that?"

"For one we're in the world of the Advent riders." He then pointed at the Advent Deck in Jono's pants pocket. "And that is a blank advent deck and it's chosen contract monster is calling out to you."

Jono blinked in surprise and for a moment he was to shocked to speak. Taking a moment he finally recovered from the shock. "How can you know that?" Jono took a step back. "For that how in the world is a monster calling me?"

Derek smiled, climbed swiftly up onto the railing and stood straight up. The railing on the balcony was metal and only a couple inches thick. "I'm traveler of the worlds and because I've traveled these roads before I know them." He raised left hand up forming a finger gun. "I want to help you complete your advent deck. "

"having fun?" Domino leaned up against the railing of the balcony having joined the two of them as he had been talking.

Derek front flipped off the railing and back onto the balcony. "Just simply telling Jono here about myself." Derek pulled Domino against him. "Just like how I told you." He craned his neck and planted a kiss on her neck from behind.

A shiver of delight ran down her spine as she felt his lips. "Stop that…we've got company."

Grinning like the predator he was he spun her around and planted a kiss on her lips. "I don't think he would mind a show would you Jono?"

Jono waved his hands in order to not get involved. "What you two do in private is none and I repeat none of my business."

"well," Derek separated himself from Domino "In that case we should really be going." He took Domino's chin into his fingers and smirked. "Dear you should really hang onto something."

"what did you do?" The question was of course from Jono.

As if to answer Jono's question there was a loud banging coming from the entrance of the room. "You didn't pay for this room!" Domino quickly latched onto Derek. "This is the third time you've done this to me."

"He's done what!" Jonocommented just as another loud bang from heard against the door.

"I don't always have the cash?" Derek shrugged and grabbed Jono.

"This is the police come out peacefully." The door of the hotel suite burst open and several law enforcement officer filed in. "We know you're here Greymore." There was suddenly flash of blue light followed closely by ear splitting sonic boom. The entire room rattled with the force of the sonic boom.

Seconds latter miles away a blue light appeared growing larger with each passing second it finally took shape. The blue light was actually Kamen Rider Altair holding tightly onto Jono and Domino. Coming to a stop they where suddenly at old abandoned amusment park. "now that was fun." Altair released his passengers.

Jono quickly made his way to an empty trash receptacle and released the contents of his stomach.

Domino glared at her lover in his rider form. "you didn't tell me that you've been here before."

Altair's response was to cross his arms. "In my defense I came here once before to steal the power of Alternative Zero." Altair took that moment to de-henshin. "Besides one of the villians of this world had contracted me to steal the blueprints for something called Hephaestus and I did, they just caught my face on camera."

That's when Jono noticed the humming sound in his ears had become a dull roar. "It's here."

Domino looked over at Jono. "What's here."

"that thing." Jono picked up fast food napkin that had been blowing in the breeze and wiped his mouth. "The thing that has been calling me."

Derek smirked twirling the Altair driver on his finger. "Well then lets get this party started."

The three of them walked together toward the source of the dull roar that was echoing in Jono's head. Suddenly the roar in his head was joined by the sound of ringing. "I just wish my ears would stop ringing."

This caused Derek to stop in his tracks. Domino noticed this. "What is it?"

Unheeded by Derek's sudden stop Jono continued toward the house of mirrors. "Wait!" Jono didn't seem to hear him as the ringing had become worse.

"Here." Derek reached into his vest and pulled out the Alternative Zero Advent deck.

"you sure?" Domino took hold of the deck.

Derek winked and pulled out his Kamen Ride card. "Consider it a loaner till we leave this world." The two of them followed Jono into the hall of mirrors.

Jono passed by mirrors which rippled revealing a set of white humanoid shapes. The creatures clicked and chirped before stepping out of several mirrors. In total there where eight of them, three of them followed Jono silently. The remaining five went to confront Derek and Domino.

Domino and Derek where "so how to I use it?" Domino asked looking at her borrowed advent deck.

"Well the henshin is kinda obvious isn't it?" Derek was listening to his surrondings waiting for a attack to come. "unlike the other riders Alternative's visor swipes his or her cards."

As if on cue Derek heard the sound of foot steps approaching. He even heard the sound of clicking and chirping. As the chirping and clicking Derek could now see what was approaching. "Sheerghosts how lovely."

Deep within the heart of the mirror maze Jono approached a single mirror. Inside the mirror he could see the advent monster chained down. Looking down in front of the monster was a single card with the word survive written on it. Seeing Jono the beast within the mirror seemed to calm itself. "Let's see if this works." Jono pulled out the advent deck.

What Jono didn't see was a trio sheer ghosts approaching him from behind. The advent belt formed around Jono's waist. As the Sheerghosts approached the dragon trapped within the mirror began to roar. "henshin!" Unlike the other rider whose armor formed from three rotating reflections his armor began to form from a ring which rotated around him forming a dome.

The armor that formed around Jono was similar in design to that of Knight or Femme. In his hand was a rapier like device with no ornamentation as the moment. This element was also present in the armor itself do to him having not yet formed a contract. Looking behind him he saw the approaching sheerghosts. "oh bloody bullocks.' Jono quickly stepped into the mirror.

Now in the mirror world Jono noticed that he was in reflection of the mirror. He picked up the card on the ground in front of the advent monster. He read the card and saw the phonenix depicted on it "Survive Icicle?" The chained down mirror monster roared. "Almost forgot." Raising his rapier like visor he lashed at the chains holding the mirror monster down.

One by one he broke the chains. Now free the monster roared and rose up. Drawing it's claw back it took a swipe. Seeing the claw coming down Jono lept out of the way. "What was that for!" That's when Jono realized one of the Sheerghosts had followed him. "Thanks." The Wayren kneeled and waited for Jono to do something. "Oh Yeah" Jono pulled out a card from his Advent deck.

Back with Derek and Domino the two of them now could see the five approaching Sheerghosts. "So are you ready to test the loaner?"

Domino looked at the advent deck of Alternative Zero. "Ready as I'll ever be." She held up the advent deck causing three reflective images of the belt to appear then form around her waist.

Seeing the determination of his lover Derek put the Kamen ride card into his driver. The two of them looked at each other and nodded. Now facing the Sheerghosts the two of them said one word together. "Henshin." Derek aimed his driver at the nearest sheerghost and pulled the trigger. Domino slammed the Alternative Zero deck into the advent buckle. The nearest sheer ghost was forced back by a bolt from Derek's weapon.

As the Henshin's of Altair and the new Alternative Zero there was a loud roar which caused the Sheerghosts to stop in there tracks. The roar also had the effect of rattling the mirrors in the maze, it effected them so much the mirrors in the maze began to shatter.

Jone stood in the middle of the circular center of the mirror maze. All around him the mirrors where shattered into small pieces like flakes of snow. A black and indigo cape fluttered behind him. His chest armor was a light indigo in color as well as the two gauntlets and metallic boots. The eye slots where now in the shape of flames curling inward on each side. His now fully formed blaze visor was a rapier in design with a dragon head shaped handle.

The three sheer ghosts that had been following him where now incased in a layer of ice. "Hmpf I'm so hot it's cold." Kamen rider Wyren laughed and in doing so back into the frame of shattered mirror. "I can not believe I was such a git to say that!"


	13. Shattered Glass

**Disclaimer: What do I own? nothing that's what.**

**

* * *

**

Kim and Tsuki walked down the street talking, after receiving Wade's message she was down. She blamed herself for not realizing who Ryuga was. "It's not like there weren't any signs." The Afternoon sun beat down on the two of them. The naked mole rat Rufus was lounging in Kim's Capri pants pocket.

"It wasn't your fault." Tsuki stated as she put a hand on her new friend's shoulder. " there was nothing you could do."

As the two of them approached the Bueno Nacho Kim almost didn't notice the moped parked outside. The moped had fearless ferret sticker proudly sticking on the front. On the side of the vehicle where a pair of thrusters. "That's Ron's moped that can only mean." Kim took off at a dead run into the restaurant.

Rushing in she didn't notice that she had even ran into him. "Where?" She pounded on his chest. "Where have you been!"

Ron wrapped his arms around her. "Shh…Kim it's alright we'll get them back." Looking up Rufus saw his owner and made good speed getting up his arm and onto his shoulder. "Rufus my main man it so good to see you again."

"Cheese!" Was the naked mole rat said as he hugged his long time owner and friend. This caused Kim to laugh at there antics.

Tsuki walked into the restaurant and saw Anthony who was sporting a pack of ice on his forehead. "What happened to you."

"Long story." Anthony sat up in the booth. "Want me to tell you?"

Tsuki Plopped down into the booth. "I wish you would."

Anthony waited a few seconds as Kim and Ron sat down across from them. "Shall I begin?" Kim looked at Ron who nodded. "Well after I left," Anthony told the three of them what happened after he had left including the fight with Scissor, the entrance of Abyss including what and who he was. "After he and his buddy disappeared mister knight in dark armor attacked me."

"I said I was sorry." Ron commented sincerely.

Anthony could only glare. "Why not tell your side of the story then eh?"

"Alright I will." Thus Ron told of how he came upon the scene.

* * *

_Flashback_

Ron got off of his vehicle and walked toward the fallen form of Duff Killigan. He noticed a young man clenching and unclenching his fist. Turning now back to Killiganhe noticed a red pool of blood and finally the amount of gore. "Duff?" Touching the side of super villains neck he felt nothing while superfluous he felt he had to do it. "Duff!" Ron flipped the body over and saw a single horizontal cut the ran almost straight across the body as well as where the explosive golf ball had went up.

Anthony now noticing Ron walked toward him. "hey man I didn't do anything to hurt him."

"Some how," Ron stood up an angry look across his face. "I don't believe you." That's when Ron noticing the Kai buckle deployed across Anthony's waist. "you're a rider!"

"yeah I am." Anthony stated rather flatly watching as Ron pulled his advent deck out causing advent belt to form.

"Good cause I'm taking you down Henshin!" Ron slammed the advent deck into the Buckle causing the armor Knight to form around his body.

"I didn't do it and if takes a fight prove it, so be it." Anthony reached into the ride book and pulled out his Kamen ride card. "Let's Ride." He then slid the card into the Kai buckle. "Henshin!" Anthony pushed the bars on the Kai buckle causing ten ghostly images to appear around him.

**Sword Vent**

Darkwing fly's overhead and drops the lance like wing lancer sword which Knight catches. Kaiser ducks under initial swing. Kaiser brings back his leg then nails Knight with the same leg. "Don't start something and there won't be anything."

"Your going down for what you've done." Knight aimed his lance at Kaiser. "After I beat you then I'll beat Kenzaki."

Knight rushed at Kaiser swinging the wing lancer wildly. Kaiser ducked and weaved through the attacks opening his ride book and pulled a card. "I'm no monster." He back handed the wing lancer and slid a kamen ride card into his kai-buckle.

**Kamen ride: Kiva**

The Kai-buckle whistled a strange tune till a quicksilver substance surrounded him. The quicksilver metal shattered revealing the armored for of Kiva. "you wanted a monster you have one."

"nice trick I have one too." Knight reached for his advent deck and pulled another card. He soon put the card into his dark visor .

**Trick vent**

Splitting off the original Kamen rider Knight three duplicates appeared each wielding the wing lancer. The three duplicates charged toward Kaiser/Kivadeflected the first wing lancer then popped the first duplicate in the chest. He grabbed the other two wing lancers and pulled the respective Knight's toward him. He then clothes lined them both knocking them to ground. "Hope you don't mind if I clear things up?" Kaiser/Kiva opened his ride book and pulled out a form ride card.

"This isn't good." The three knight duplicates stood up and joined the original.

"Now you get the message." The first Knight charged only for Kaiser/Kiva to duck under the weapons swing. "You want to see the truth." One of the duplicates knights attack only to be tripped up. Kaiser/Kiva slid the form ride card into kai-driver. At the same time Knight pulled out another card from his advent deck and used it.

**Form Ride: Dogga**

**Nasty Vent**

Chains wrapped around the body of Kaiser/Kiva. At the same time Dark wing fly onto the scene once more and landed on Knight's back forming a cape. The chains that had been wrapped around Kiaser/Kiva's body shattered revealing the heavily armored form of Kiva Dogga armed with the Dogga Hammer. Just seconds before Kaiser/Kiva Dogga form could raise the Dogga hammer dark Wing cut loose with a nasty ear splitting shriek that forced the rider to hold his head in pain.

The four Knights surrounded the down Kaiser/Kiva Dogga. "Do you yield?" Knight heard him mumbledsomething to hear better Knight kneeled down next to the fallen rider. "I couldn't hear you."

Kaiser/Kiva looked up at Knight. "I said," He took a tighter grip on the Dogga hammer. "My pride won't let me!" With swing on the hammer he manages to knock one of the Knights down allowing him a chance to stand up. "Let me get to the truth of the matter!" He head butted the original Knight before slamming the staff end of the Dogga hammer into the gut of the Knight behind him. Not forgetting about the Knight to his right he side kicked the rider away.

Knight shook the cobwebs out of his head before looking at the other rider who had leaped back a few feet. "Your not going to get away."

"Who said I was running?" Kaiser/Kiva Dogga swung the Dogga hammer few time before slamming the handle into the ground. "You did something nasty to me my turn to do something nasty to you! True Eye!" The fist of the Dogga hammer opened up revealing the true eye which sent out a pulse of violet energy which froze the duplicates knights in place before another pulse destroyed them.

* * *

Back in te present Tsuki kdiney punched Anthony. "owie!"

Kim looked at Ron who was sheepishly rubbing his head while Anthony glared at him. It was Kim who asked the next question. "That explains how you two met but, it doesn't explain why your not trying to kill each other."

"who said I was trying to kill him?" Tsuki glared at Anthony who slammed the ice pack onto the table. "Ask him and stop glaring at me!"

"Well Ron?" It was Kim's turn to glare causing Ron to flinch.

Ron made a warding gesture. "Okay okay geeze it was the Zelles."

"What?" Tsuki raised an eyebrow and looked at Anthony who nodded at Ron.

Ron cleared his throat and continued the tale for Anthony who picked up the ice pack.

* * *

Kaiser/Kiva pulled the Dogga hammer out of the ground. "Are we done yet?" Knight picked up his wing lancer having dropped it when the first pulse had hit. "You can't beat me and I don't want to fight you."

Knight lowered his wing lancer. "You've been holding back."

"Yeh think?" The form ride and Kamen Ride cards of Kiva Dogga and Kiva respectively flew into Kaiser's hand. Kaiser placed the cards back into his ride book and held out his hand form Knight.

Knight reluctantly took Kaiser's hand. "I'm sorry for attacking you."

"Now just for my confirmation you do realize I didn't kill him."

"I believe you." Suddenly the sound of stampeding herd could be heard. It also helped that both Kaiser and Knight could hear a ringing in there ears. "zelles?"

"Damn it." in the distance a herd of zelles had followed Kaiser from where Duff had been holding his heist.

"I haven't seen any zelles since." Knight looked at Kaiser who nodded. "Wally's gone, is anyone else I know gone?"

"Depends." The first zelle to arrive was Omegazelle which tried to tackle Kaiser. "Go down!" Adjusting his footing Kaiser used the zelles own momentum and caused the mirror monster get slammed into the ground face first. "Did you know Tiger."

Knight swung his wing lancer lashing out at a trio of Negazelle. "What happened."

"I'll tell you if we survive this" Kaiser drew a card from his ride book. "You take out the Gigazelle." Suddenly several zelle ganged up on Kaiser trampling him. "Owie."

The zelle's that trampled Kaiser turned around and where prepared to finish what they started only for Knight to stand in there ways. "You alright"

"My head hurts but, there's is going to hurt whole lot more." Kaiser slide the card into his kai-buckle.

**Kamen Ride: IXA**

A golden cross shape comes out of the Kai-Buckle before unfolding into the shape of a set of armor. The armor overlapped Kaiser's armor "As I tried to say before take out Gigazelle I'll do the rest."

Knight nodded and drew his final vent card. Gigazelle reared back before charging the two riders with the rest of the herd following. Now transformed Kaiser/Ixa unfolded his ride book into sword mode. Knight raised his wing lancer and was soon joined by Kaiser/Ixa. The two riders charged into the herd and like planned Knight managed to cut Gigazelle off from the rest of the herd. Before the others could follow Kaiser/IXAmanaged to route them.

"This is gonna be hard." Kaiser/IXA swung his sword slashing two Negazelles. Having slashed two of a trio of Negazelles he kicked the one who had been in the back. Kaiser/IXA knew his job was the most dangerous of the two, his job was to make the other zelles madder than wet hornets and focus on him. From behind him a Megazelle tackled him and nearly caused him to fall flat on his face.

"You alright." Knight swung his wing lancer in crisscross pattern against the Gigazelle.

Kaiser/IXA turned his fall into an advantage and tackled a Nagazelle to the ground. "When I give the signal vent that fool!" Kaiser/IXA spun around and slashed a Omega that had tried to distact him.

"what's the signal." Gigazelle tried to tackle Knight only for the rider to leap over it.

Kaiser/IXA was now surrounded by most of the Zelles counting three Negazelles, one omegazelle, one megazelle, and finally one Nagazelle. "You'll know." Kaiser/IXA draws out a form ride card and slides into his Kai-Buckle. "Soft broiled or well done!" The zelle's dog piled Kaiser/IXA.

**Form ride: Burst**

For a moment Knight had thought the zelles had managed to defeat Kaiser/IXA then suddenly a burst of heat almost like that of the sun threw the zelles off of the downed rider. The heat of the blast was enough to destroy most of the zelles that had dog piled him. Realizing that was the signal Knight kicked the gigazelle back and pulled his final vent card. "Say goodnight!"

**Final Vent**

Knight leaped into the air and aimed his wing lancer down. The kamen rider began to spin causing his cape to wrap around turning him into a drill. The powerful attack nailed the gigazelle causing an explosion. Standing up Knight's cape pulled off and became Dark wing and consumed the energy left behind by the destruction of gigazelle in fact Darkwing flew around consuming the energy of all the fallen zelles. "Have your buffet darkwing."

Kaiser/IXA Burst mode turned and faced the few remaining zelles. "Mind if I finish this discourse?"

"Go for it." Knight stated shrugging.

"You know I'm still not happy with you." Kaiser/IXA pulled out a final attack ride card. Kaiser/IXA burst mode converted his ride book into sword mode. Taking the final attack ride card he slid it into his kai-buckle and activated it.

**Final Attack ride: I-I-I-IXA**

A bright almost blinding light bright as the sun as itself formed behind him. Raising his blazing weapon he swung sending a wave of toward the few remaining zelles destroying them. Kaiser/IXA Burst mode retrieved his form ride and kamen ride cards from the kai-buckle turning him back into Kaiser. "My head hurts."

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Well after that he convinced me to come see you." Ron finished sheepishly.

Truski smiled and nudged Anthony. "So you wanted to get them back together."

Anthony groaned in complaint. "It was either he come with me." Anthony eyed Ron who was slowly pushing himself back into the bench. "Or I beat the crap out of him and bring him with me battered and bruised."

As they where talking another group of teens entered mostly girls from cheer squad who where talking. "I heard Bonnie and Monique where arguing." Another girl spoke up. "Yeah then there was this Nitrogen tank leak at the old Lowerton Amusment park." Another girl spoke out. "Didn't you dad say he found three deck cases there?" the second girl spoke again. "Yeah he also said they just dissolved to bad nobody believed him." the third girl spoke again. "Heard he's still looking for that guy who broke into Middleton research lab a year ago."

All this talk had gained the attention of Anthony, Tsuki, Ron, and Kim. "Tsuki please?" Tsuki looked at Anthony and stood up. "Excuse me ladies care to receive some care." Anthony pulled out his make-up kit.

The gathered girls looked at each other before sitting down and letting him get to work. "So what's this I hear about some nitrogen tanks exploding in an amusement park. "

The girl now sitting in the chair sighed happily having had her make-up done yesterday. "Well my father said that most every reflective surface in the park was shattered."

Anthony hummed a quiet tune. "So you know anything about what happened between Bonnie and Monique."

"Well they where arguing about someone named Ryuga." the girl in the chair shrugged. "Then they where arguing about some guy named Raia." Anthony finished doing makeup and held up a hand mirror. "Wow you do some really great work."

Anthony took a bow. "I am but a humbled servant of such beautiful flowers." Anthony stepped away and another girl sat down in the chair and Anthony got to work doing he makeup as well as gather information.

By the time Anthony finished he had done three girls makeup and gathered all the information he could. Tsuki sighed sadly as Anthony sat down "why don't you ever talk to me like that."

Anthony cupped her chin. "Now my dear you get to see me all the time and these girls only get to see while I'm here." To accent his point Anthony lightly kissed Tsuki on the lips.

Tsuki reared her hand back and slapped him "If your going to kiss me atleast do it and mean it!" She shoved him out of the booth and left the restaurant.

"Dude I think you made a big mistake. " Ron commented dryly as he and Kim where leaning up in booth trying to See Anthony.

Anthony slowly stood up and shook the cobwebs out of his head. "Yeah don't think I don't know that." He walked out of the restaurant and searched for Tsuki. When he found her she was crying on a bench. He sighed and sat down on the bench giving her room. "Tsuki I'd like to apologize." She crossed her arms and turned away from him. Anthony took a deep breathe. "sumimasen, sumimasen, I was acting like a fool," Anthony had slipped into a dialect of Japanese. "In there I was doing what I had to do."

Tsuki stood up. "Are you saying I'm just some job?" Tsuki responded in the same dialect

"no!" Anthony stood up and put his hands on her shoulder. "You are special to me you're my mitsukai."

"your lying!" hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

Anthony's entire body began to tense up. "I Anthony Haru Preston-Tenoh am not lying." He spun her around. "You're my Mitsukai and that isn't some act." He pulled her into his arms. "Your special to me."

Kim and Ron had followed them outside. "Kim do you any idea what he said to her?"

Kim smiled and leaned back against Ron taking out an ear piece that was remotely linked to her PDA. "Let's just say I think they had a break through."

Breaking apart the two of them smiled and share intimate kiss. "So your middle name is Haru?"

Anthony turned beat red. "It was my mother's idea." He crossed his arms indignantly "She gave it to me so I wouldn't be so much of gaijin among the kids at school."

Tsuki took hold of Anthony who wrapped his arms around her in turn. "Oh you poor thing."

Anthony rolled his eyes. "stop teasing me."

Tsuki responded by kissing him. "so where do we go from here?"

"first me and you go to an amusement park."

Ron took that moment to cough into his hand. "English please."

Both Tsuki and Anthony smiled. "Sorry about that" Anthony separated himself from Tsuki but, still kept hold of one of her hands. "So me and Tsuki are gonna check out that amusement park."

"We'll put a cork on Bonnie." Kim announced. That's when Ron backed away from Kim. "Ron?"

Ron Stoppable was looking at the ground before taking a deep breathe. "I know where he is." Ron now had look of determination. "Wade had been running a search program for me." He clenched his fist and his jaw. "I'm ending this and I know where he is now!"

"Ron you can't take him alone!"

"Kim this is Ron's fight and has always been his fight" Anthony commented dryly. Anthony knew the story about the mirror world and how the original Ron had been vented. "Remember Ron you need to survive."

That's when Ron realized what Anthony had meant about survive. "Kenzaki has been hiding himself at the old Middleton college."

Anthony walked over to his bike with Tsuki in tow by the hand. Finally letting go of her hand he climbed onto the bike. "You ready?" Anthony held out a helmet for Tsuki to wear.

Tsuki took the helmet and climbed onto the back of the bike. "What about Those two."

"We all have paths to walk." Anthony pointed up into the sky. "Mother said this we have many paths to walk but, come to the same end."

Things where quickly stteled between Ron and Kim. Ron would try to end the game by taking on Kenzaki. Kim would go and attempt to stop what ever Bonnie was going to do.

Ron pulled up to the Middle community college and was greated by a rather unpleasant sight. Dismounting his bike he walked toward the unpleasant sight. The unpleasant sight was a man with slightly yellowed skin and black helmet. "Ah Stoppable I expected Miss Possible but, your a excellent door prize."

"Why am I not surprised" Ron threw his bike helmet at the super villian who deflected it. "So I'm going to have to go through you to get to him!" Ron charged at Dementor and at the last second leaped into the air.

Dementor held up his arms blocking a spinning kick. "Trying beat me eh Stoppable?"

Ron smirked. "not yet." Ron kicked off Dementor and actually ended up behind the super villian. "We end this Dementor here and now."

Ron ran into the building and followed the long abandoned halls. "You got to be kidding me." No where he looked could he found a reflective surface till he found something. "That'll do." Right into front of Ron in the remains of a physics lab was a mirror.

"Where oh where have you gone Stoppable." Dementor was easily strolling along taking his time. "I'm in no hurry to stop playing."

"Come get me Dementor!" Ron called out loudly as he could. Taking out his advent deck the belt formed around his waist. "Henshin!" Ron slammed the case into his belt causing three reflections of the Knight armor to form around him. Once the armor formed he walked into the mirror.

Seeing a flash and hearing Ron's words Dementor found the physics lab Looking around he saw the mirror and Knight staring right back at him. Ron waved his finger taunting Dementor. "This is the last time you get away from me." Dementor pulled out the Verde deck causing the belt to form. "Henshin!" Dementor slammed his deck into the belt cuasing the Verde armor to do the same as the Knight deck.

Kim followed the ringing in her ears. By the time she had arrived Bonnie was stepping out of the Restroom. "Hello Kim." Bonnie glared at Kim and pawed at her pocket.

"Have you seen Monique?" The two of them began to circle around each other.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "What if I have seen her."

"So what happened to her?" Kim asked reaching for her Advent deck

"She got nosy" Bonnie ran her fingers across her hidden advent deck.

Looking around Kim made her move. She quickly ran up to Bonnie and shoved her back into the restroom. Once inside she released the girl. "Now tell me what you did to Monique!"

Bonnie lazily stretched out. "SHe got Nosy kept claiming it wasn't who I thought it was."

Earlier that day while Ron and Anthony arrived at Bueno Nacho. Bonnie was going through club banana racks. "old, old, old," She continued like that for a few minutes before find a black baby t and low rise jeans. "finally!"

Bonnie walked up to the counter and pulled out her credit card. Standing behind the counter was Monique who thus far hadn't noticed Bonnie. "that'll be $59.65"

"here." Bonnie handed her the credit card.

It was as Monique was swiping the card that she looked up. "Hi Bonnie." Monique's wjords dripped with venom.

"hello to you too now are you going to ring me up!" Bonnie tapped her foot impatiently waiting fo her purchases.

"What you did Raia was wrong."

That caused Bonnie to raise her Eyebrow. "You really are deep in Kimmie cups cadre!" Bonnie leaned in whispering. "Bet your even a swan."

Monique leaned in toward Bonnie. "just because you have a dragon Ryuga doesn't mean this swan can't take you."

"Try me." Bonnie tempted. "But, first ring my clothes up!"

"Right away!" Monique snorted out. She roughly scanned the tags on the clothes and bagged the clothes. "Have a nice day." Monique spoke through gritted teeth as shee handed the bag over.

Bonnie smirked and grabbed her bags. "See you latter little swan." Bonnie walked off whistling a rather pleasant tune.

Monique looked back her fellow club banana employeee. "Take over I'm taking an early lunch." Monique key out her code. Grabbing her coat she ran after bonnie. "Ryuga!"

Bonnie slowed her walk allowing Monique to catch up. "Raia isn't my problem little swan."

"Not your problem?" Monique grabbed by the shoulder and spun her around. "Not your problem?" Girl I'll make it your problem." Reaching into her jacket Monique pulled out the advent deck for Femme.

"My problem?" Bonnie took out the Ryuga advent deck. "You want a fight swan so be it."

The two of them walked into a empty store front giving the two of them somme privacy. Both of them held up there advent decks. "henshin!" Femme'sarmorwas similar to that of Knight accept it was white in color. After there transformation the two of them passed through a pair of reflective windows.

"I'm putting you down now Ryuga. " femme reached for her advent deck.

Ryuga raised her hand and taunted her fellow rider. "Stop talking and bring it!"

Femme drew a card from her advent deck and placed it in her Blanc visor.

**Sword vent**

"This for Felix!" Flying out of a window the graceful shape of Blancwing flew around Femme dropping the her verison of the wing Lancer. Femme gripped the weapon tightly and charged at Ryuga.

"Oh please." Ryuga rolled her head back and drew a card from her advent deck. She placed the card into her drag visor.

**Strike vent**

A dragon head shaped gauntlet dropped from the air and equipped onto Ryuga's fist. Side stepping Femme then kicking her away Ryuga drew back her fist. "Felix was murder." Dragblacker circled above before coming down behind it's mistress. "And deserved what he got." Ryuga threw out her dragon headed fist to which Dragblacker added it's own black flames.

**Guard vent.**

The flames erupted across Femme's wing shield. "Is all this is about revenge?" Femme took another card from her advent deck and slid it into her blanc visor.

**Advent**

Using her advent card Femme summoned the swan like Blancwing which quickly set to work distacting Dragblacker. "Revenge will only lead to self destruction."

"Look at you all Yoda and crap." Ryuga reached for another card from her advent deck. "Gonna try a Painking speech on me next?" She took the card and looked at a moment before placing it in her drag visor. "Frankly You can just die!"

**Final vent**

Dragblacker took one more snap at Blancwing before heeding the call of the final vent. Ryuga crouched down and took a deep breathe. Dragblacker circled the air above Ryuga. Ryuga lept into the air performing a full 360 degree rotation before launching into a front flip extending her leg.

Femme held up her wing shield hoping to delay the oncoming attack at the flames of drag blacker poinded against it. "Felix didn't…" With one last push Ryuga broke through the wing shield and slammed him blazing foot into the body of Femmeknockingthe air out of the rider in white.

Ryuga made her way to mirror world version of the mall restrooms before stepping out into her world. After stepping out of the mirro world she once again became Ryuga. "Am I crying?" Running down Bonnie the right cheek was single tear. "I did it for you junior…" Bonnie traced her finger down the frame of the mirror. Behind the mirror drag blacker roared. Not long after that Bonnie encountered Kim and told the tail of venting Femme.

Kim clenched her fist in impotent anger. "That was completely unnecessary Bonnie!"

"Who are you to talk about what's necessary or not." Bonnie walked up to Kim and pushed her finger into her chest. "Every where I look it's Kim possible this or Kim Possible that." Bonnie turned around and raised her arms up. "You think your so much better than me do you? your so much better at Being a cheerleader, saving world, getting better grades, and let's not forget my favorite" Bonnie got into the face of Kim "Getting any boy in school you want!" Bonnie crossed her arms indignantly "When I finally get something I really and I mean really care about you know what happens."

"What I steal him?" Kim asked in a rather mocking tone.

"No no you don't get off saying that." Bonnie paced back and forth across the floor. "My Boyfriend gets up and killed!"

Kim rears her hand back and slaps Bonnie. "You think you're the only one that matters?" Kim glared at Bonnie. "Do you think you're the only one who lost someone special to them? And No I am not talking about some fly by night special, I'm talking about I can spend the rest of my life with this guy special." Kim stepped back farther and took out her advent deck. "I lost that guy once but, he's back now and I'm keeping hold him." The advent belt formed around her waist. "He's fighting right now to make things right and I'm not about to let him down! Henshin!" Kim slammed the Ryuki advent deck into the Advent buckle.

Elsewhere back with Anthony and Tsuki the two of them had arrived at the abandoned amusement park. All the around the primary entrance was police tape supposedly keeping people out. "Well looks like we can't go in."

Tsuki looked at her boyfriend and gave him a look. "Is a few lines of police tape actually going to stop you?"

"Nah." Anthony took a quick looked around seeing nothing he grinned. "Now my lovely accomplice shall we begin?"

Anthony turned the Kaiser racer down the street. Tsuki looked over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Anthony responded by gunning his engine throttle. "just wait and see." Punching the throttle Anthony burst forward causing Tsuki to grab him tightly. Within seconds Anthony and Tsuki smashed through yellow tape surrounding the entrance.

As they came to a stop a young man walked out of the remains of the Maze of mirrors. "Anthony is that you?"

"Jono?" Tsuki climbed off the bike as Anthony took off his helmet. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"You know him?" Tsuki asked scooting closer to Anthony.

Anthony put his arm around her. "yeah I do. Remember how I told you about my trip to the UK?"

"Thanks to him and the brotherhood I managed to survive a harrowing attack by a lunatic." Jono commented. "I was nearly buried and burned alive."

"So Jono?" Anthony pointed at his own Jaw line.

"Oh?" Jono felt his lower Jaw. "You mean my disfigurement or lake there of." When Anthony nodded he continued. "Well when I got here something about this world restored my face."

That's when Anthony noticed the advent deck in Jono's pocket. "let me guess you're the one who put the kibosh on Ohja."

"You mean the snake guy?" Jono asked pulling out his Advent deck. "Yeah but, I had some help especially when he pulled out that chimera monster. He kept bragging about working for some Abyss guy. He also said that Abyss eliminated Gai so he could build that monster of his."

Anthony looked at Tsuki. "Tell us what happened." Jono nodded and began to tell the story.

Kamen Rider Wyren walked toward the three frozen Sheerghosts. The ice around them began to crack which Wyren noticed. "Your not getting away that easily." Wyren reached for his advent deck and pulled out a card. Sliding the card into his blaze visor he activated it.

**Strike vent**

Raising his right arm a black claw like device attached itself to Wyren's arm. He quickly strapped the blaze visor his side. Wayren quickly landed behind it's master and took in deep breathe. Wyren drew back the ravage claw it's three claw like protrusions glowed. The center most sheer ghost escaped it's icy prison. "Chill!" Wyren slammed the ravage claw into the body of the sheer ghost at the same time Wayren cut loose with a blast of indigo flame. As the flames touched the now free sheer ghosts froze once again with exception of the center one. Instead of freezing from the outside the flames followed ravage claw into the body of sheerghost freezing it from the inside out. Drawing his claw back Wyren looked at the solid ice block of a sheerghost. "Shatter!" Wyren drew his leg back and with all the force he could muster kicked the sheerghost. The sheerghost shattered into so many pieces of ice.

Not to far away the other sheerghosts that had encountered Alternative Zero and Altair had been frozen in place. The five ghosts legs had been frozen in place. "We can't just stand here and watch them." Altair commented and drew a card from the deck on his side.

"Why not?" Alternative Zero asked idly pulling out a card from the advent deck.

Altair slid a card into his Altair driver. "They tend to molt."

"Molt?" As if to answer her quest one of the Sheerghosts began to kneel down.

The sheerghost in question shed it's white larval shell and emerged in the form of a blue dragonfly like monster which lifted up into air now free of its white shell. Extending form it's forearms where a pair of blade like protrusions. "I'll match your Raydragoon with my with a dragon fly of my own." Altair pulled the trigger of his Altair driver

**Kamen Ride: Drake**

The rider form of Kamen rider Drake formed in front of the two riders. Alternative Zero not to be out done swiped a card through her visor.

**Sword vent**

The card dissolved into purple flame. She grabbed the spear shaped sword and spun it around. The remaining Sheerghosts escaped their prison and charged the two riders and the fake rider. The two closest sheer ghosts attempted to attack Alternative zero only for her swing her weapon around slashing them around. "This isn't as hard as it looks."

She could almost tell that Altair was rolling his eyes under his helmet. "Your using that power of yours." Altair took pop shots at the ray dragoon keeping the flying monster at bay. Drake was using his clock up to take pop shots at the sheerghosts. "You know what lets take this battle to the sky." Altair pulled an attack ride card. This attack ride card was different from the ones used by his predecessor Diend. He took the card and placed it into his driver and pulled the trigger.

**Attack Ride: Wing**

A set of six jets energy burst fromAltair's back. The energy streams solidified into a pair of ivory wings which had a slight dim green glow about them. Altair leaped into the air in fact that attack ride card and combination of Altair's natural speed enabled Jono, Domino and himself to escape the police. "I'm going to use these wings of mine to give you piece of my mind."

_To be continued..._


	14. The one who rules the mirrors

****

**Disclaimer: I here by disclaim...I really need to work on my disclaimer jokes...**

* * *

_Present_

Jono sipped on a can of soda. "As I was saying after I shattered the one Sheerghost." Thus Jono continued his story on how he ended up encountering Ohja and with some help Beat him.

* * *

Wyrentook hold of his blaze visor. "All that's left is you two." Wyren was of course talking about the two remaining sheerghosts. He stepped back and pulled a card from his advent deck. "Let's see if this works."

**Sword vent**

Wyren verison of the wing lancer smashed into the ground. The design of the weapon nearly identical to that of a real lance. The length of the weapon was covered in indigo scales which extending out to three claws. The handle grip of the weapon was covered in black scale guard. Taking hold of his weapon he pulled it out of the ground. "Now this is impressive."

Bynow the Sheerghosts where managing to free themselves. The two monsters clicked and chirped as they watched Wyren take a few test swings. "Now which of you gits wants it?" The sheerghoston the right broke out of it's icy bonds and charged the rider. "mistake." Curious about how his armor would react to his psionic powers he activated them.

As the sheerghost came close Wyren's entire body erupted into psionic flame. "Not so fast." he swung the blazing form of the wing lancer and slashed the sheer ghost. The sheer ghost stumbled back it's body on fire. "Say goodbye." With one powerful swing of the wing lancer Wyren ended the sheerghost.

The destruction of it's partner gave the final sheerghost pause. "What your afraid now?" The blazing form of of Wyren slowly walked toward the last sheerghost. The heat of the psionnic flames while not real flames the heat of the flames was very real. "You stupid git got yourself into this." Wyren gripped the wing lancer tightly and channeled his flames into the weapon. "Your finished." Wyren swung the weapon sending out a wave of blazing psionic energy. The wave of energy hit the sheer ghost and wrapped around it the heat and energy of attack slowly destroying the monster.

* * *

Alternative zero swung her weapon in a circular arc keeping the two sheerghosts at bay. "Let's see what you boys can really do." She looked around and saw a sideshow mirror. "Let's play follow the leader." Alternative zero ducked under a attack from one of Sheerghosts. She made a run for the mirror and went into the mirror.

* * *

Back with Altair was having an aerial dog fight with raydragoon. "You'll have to do better than that." The monster fired off shot off a spear of some kind which Altair dodged. He flew behind the mosnter and pulled the trigger of his Altair driver firing a trio of energy bolts. The blue bolts of energy smashed into the back of the Raydragoon.

On the ground Drake was firing off his Drake zecter. Each time one of the sheerghosts managed to get past his weapon he would use clock up to dodge. Drake's movements where very stiff almost like a machine. Drake pulled back on the wings of the Drake zecter activating it's finishing attack.

**Rider Shooting**

Not knowing what to do the two sheerghosts simple looked at each other. Some how the two mirror monsters knew he wasn't a real person. Drake pulled trigger of his weapon firing off the tachyon powered blast. The attack smashed into the body of sheerghost and destroyed it.

**Clock up**

Drake ran around the remaining sheerghost firing off several shots from Drake zecter. The speed of the bullets while in clock up was near faster than the speed of light. With the destruction of the two sheerghosts Kamen Rider Drake disappeared.

* * *

Inside the mirror world Alternative zero was waiting for the sheerghosts to show up. "Come on you reflective bugs." She spun her weapon around as the two sheerghosts entered the mirror world. Not giving the monsters time to regroup Alternative zero drew a card from her advent deck.

**Accele vent**

The card disintegrated in purple flames. In dash of speed Alternative Zero burst through the two monsters and slashed them both causing them to stagger apart. With another dash she hit the two mosnters again with her sword. "really you two aren't even in my league." She drew another card from the advent deck. The two sheerghosts picked themselves up. She quickly swiped the advent card through the visor.

**Wheel vent**

Out of nowhere a mosnter that looked something like Jason and cross between a grasshopper. The mirrormonster quickly changed into a motorcycle. "This is going to hurt you more than me." She pulled the final vent card from the advent deck and swiped it.

**Final Vent**

With that two of them began to spin in circle each rotation faster than the last. With each spin the two of them got closer and closer to the sheerghosts. Then they hit the mirror monster and rider slammed into the two mirror monsters and destroyed them. With one final rotation the contract monster and its master stopped allowing her to walk up the burning remains. "So pathetic."

"Oh agree completely." Alterrnative sorry spun around coming face to face with Ohja. He was idly touching the tip of the metal horn. "Tell me is your lover here?"

* * *

Outside Altair had delivered a kick to the back of the of the Raydragoon knocking it to the ground. "Now it's time to finish you." Altair drew a card from his deck case the card was gold in color.

"Don't waist you cards." Looking down Altair saw a sight that did nothing but make him mad. Being held by the hair of her head was Domino who was still wearing the Advent belt and and deck. The one holding her was none other than Ohja who was wielding the Giga horn. He drew a card from his advent deck and placed it in his visor.

**Final Vent**

Crashing out of the nearest mirror was was Metalgelas. Leaping into the air Ohja stood on the horn tip of the monster which charged. Ohja extended the metal horn acting as spear as he smashed through the body of the Raydragoon and destroyed it. Ohja stood up cracking his neck as he did so. "Shall we finish what we started?"

At that very moment Wyrenrushed out of the house of mirrors and saw the staring contest between the two riders. "What'sgoing on?" While looking back and forth between the two he noticed Domino slumped on the ground.

"Jono!" Altair looked at Wyren as he landed his wings disappearing as he did so. "Get Domino to safety."

Wyren ran over to Domino and picked her up. "You alright?"

Domino groaned in pain "I've taken worse."

Wyren nodded in understanding before looking back at Altair. "Should I help?"

"No." Altair watched as Ohja pulled out three more cards. "I know you want to help but, this was never your fight." Altair raised his driver and aimed it at Ohja. "He wants to play his game and I'm willing to win it."

"How touching." Ohja slid the first of the three cards into his venom visor.

**Advent**

Wyren took a moment watching as Altair leaped over Evildiver which circled around Metalgelas before coming to a stop. "You really should aim better." Altair commented dryly spinning the altair driver around

Now outside the park Wyren sat Domino back on the ground before looking back inside the park. Domino pick herself up. "You want to help him?"

"Is it that obvious?" Wyren asked not turning away.

"Your staring right in there direction so yes." Domino pulled off the Alternative Zero deck. "People like you have way to much hero in them." She handed the deck to Wyren. "You act like you're a loner but, deep down you like jumping into the fray and rescuing people." Wyren looked at the Alternative Zero deck. "Tell you what give that back to Altair and you both better come out alive."

Clenching the deck tightly Wyren looked into the park. "We'll come out alive." Wyrenrushed into the park while Domino shook her head.

"Are we," Altair leaped over lunge by Venosnaker. "done," While Wyren and Domino had been talking Ohja had summoned Venosnaker who was currently lashing out at Altair. "dancing?" Altair leaped into the air and fired off his driver shooting the mirror monester in the hood.

"It seems I underestimated you." Ohja snapped his fingers causing Venosnaker to cease attacking. "now that the warm up is done shall we go to the main event?"

"That was a warm up?" Altair pulled a card out and slipped it into the driver. "If that was a warm up I'd hate to see you exercise."

**Attack Ride: Illusion**

Altair took a few steps back his body fading from view. "You can't attack what you can't see." Altair faded fully becoming invisible.

**Roar Vent**

Out of nowhere Wayren flew down and unleashed a potent roar filled with indigo colored embers. Anything the embers touched slowly became covered in a layer of frost. It was the roar vent which had originally froze the three sheer ghosts in place. Now the vent had frozen Ohja's three contract monsters and Ohja had partially froze as well. "How do you like my Roar vent Ohja?" Wyren asked as he swung his wing lancer.

"I'll tell you what I think. "With his unfrozen hand Ohja took the last card he had drawn from his frozen hand.

"this isn't good is it." Wyren then took a moment to look around. "Hey Altair where you at."

Ohja attempted to move his frozen hand. "He's here." In one swift motion Ohja freed his arm and shifted the venom visor to his now free hand.

**Attack Ride: Blast**

Several volleys of blue energy bolts arced and banked each blast hit there mark. "Well that was a mistake." without any warning Altair reappeared right next to Wyren.

Wyren nearly jumped out of his skin when Altair appeared. "Geeze where did you come from. For that matter what do mean that was a mistake?"

Altair took that moment to point at the three mirror monsters that had been frozen. Wyren took a slow look at Altair. "What? They would have broken free eventually."

"Are you two done being such a pair of nagging nannies?" Ohja put his last card into the venom visor

**Unite Vent**

The three mirror monsters merged into massive chimeric creature. The monster had the head armor, lower neck and the body of Metalgelas. On it's back was mounted Evildiver. The tail and the head of Venosnaker composed the rest of it's massive body. The creature swung its tail shattering the remaining ice around it's master. "Behold Genocider a creature even more powerful than a Guld type monster."

"You want the snake?" Altair asked looking at Wyren.

"Which snake? The one with legs or a tail." Wyren pointed his thumb at the two of them the rider and monster

Altair immediately responded without seconds hesitation "That's like asking if you want meat or potatoes." Altair pointed his driver at the monster and rider respectively as he spoke.

"What you almost sound proper British" Wyren sat his wing lancer tip down then used it as an arm prop.

Altair crossed his arms "What'd you think I was Scottish?"

"What are you?" Wyren honestly acted like he really wanted to know.

Altair shook his head back and forth. "Not really a proper Brit."

"I never woulda guessed." Wyren shrugged his shoulders in response. "Want yo get some chips and fish?"

The entire time that Wyren and Altair where having there exchange Ohja was becoming more and more angry. "Stop Ignoring me!"

"Not with you yah git!" Altair stepped back seemingly disturbed.

"Not like that yah fool." Wyren gripped his wing lancer tighter. "Yah can bring your girl."

"good cause I like the lasses on the bicycles." Altair gripped his driver tighter his hand slid down to his belt.

"Enough games!" Ohja drew a card from his advent deck.

"You hear something?" Wyren reached for his Advent deck.

**Sword vent**

Ohja grabbed the Veno Saber. The veno saber was shaped in a spiral and he was wielding it anger. With an angry roar Ohja charged the two riders.

Separating from Altair as Ohja swung his weapon Wyren slammed his Wing lancer onto Ohja's back. Altair pulled the trigger of his driver blasting Genocider. Wyren spun around and arced his weapon across the ground. "I've got the potatoes."

Altair dodged back and forth between Genocider's lunges as it snapped at him. "So I've got the meat then." He pulled the trigger of his driver firing bolts of energy into the mouth of Genocider causing the beast rear back.

"Stop," Ohja swung Veno saber which was blocked by the wing lancer. "toying," Ohja swung harder with his weapon. "with me!"

Wyren ignited the blade of his wing lancer. "He asked for it." The second Ohja made contact with weapon his entire body become engulfed with psionic flame.

With a snap of it's head Genocider tried to bite Altair's head off. "Up here ugly." Genociderlooked up and saw Altair putting a gold card into his driver. "Your not smartest beast in world so I'm gonna show you what's going to happen."

**Final Attack Ride: Al-Al-Al-Altair**

Nine rings of cards formed between the rider and monster locking it into place. Altair pulled the trigger of his weapon causing a powerful blast of energy to crash down on the monster. For a few seconds it seemed that blast was being repulsed by the monster but, that only last a few seconds. Like a mirror the monster cracked before exploding.

Back with Ohja and Wyren the psionic flames had dispersed revealing Ohja to be smoking and in blank form. "some how I don't think this is good."

"You got that right!" Wyren pulled a card from his advent deck and placed it in his blaze visor

**Final Vent**

Wyren leaped into the air where Wayren was waiting. Wayren reared it's head back as Wyren aimed his wing lancer at Ohja. Wayren fired off a powerful indigo fireball hitting Wyren who was launched at Ohja. Wyren's cape aimed his body toward Ohja and spun around. His cape wrapped around him becoming a double ended drill. The flames now surrounding his body Wyren slammed into Ohja. Instead of pushing the blank form rider back Ohja was held in place as the flames erupted over him forming a blast zone of ice on the ground.

* * *

**End flashback**

Back in the present Jono finished his story. "after that he fell to his knees and cursed us."

Anthony had ended up leaning against a booth Tsuki right at his side. "So what happened after you two defeated Ohja?"

"Well after that I gave him the Alternative deck." Jono was know sitting at a stool at water gun game. "Said for me to wait here for you, said something about my destiny being tied to yours."

Tsuki looked at Anthony whom had closed his deep thought. "Are you going to go after to the alternative deck?"

"No point." Anthony looked up into the sky. "The alternative decks weren't really part of the game. They where artificial in nature created as wild cards. While I suspect your deck isn't artificial I would have to believe Kenzaki would treat it as such.."

Jono quickly pulled out his advent deck and pulled a card from it. "Then how do you explain that." Being displayed for the two of them to see was a survive card.

Anthony was shocked most of all he knew that only Kenazaki was capable of creating a survive cards. For that matter he also knew that there where only three survive cards. "So Kenzaki wants this to end as much as anyone."

"Wait a second this rider named Altair you said he could summon other riders?" Tsuki chimed in.

"Sounds like Diend to me." Anthony stated as he wrapped his arms around Tsuki. " mean honestly I feel like an archetype." Anthony mused for a few seconds. "For that matter so are Bishop and Kurt. Decade, Kuuga, and Kiva respectively. Now you Jono and who ever Altair is his archetype is Diend."

"Actually I saw him Back with Danny and the others. He helped me and Sam."

Anthony looked up. "Say Jono wanna come with?"

"Nowhere else to go."

* * *

Sparks flew as Ryuga and Ryuki dragged the drag sabers across the ground. It was Ryuki who struck first her drag saber smashing against Ryuga's Drag Shield. That one attack had put Ryuga on the defensive. Ryuki drew back her weapon then lunged it forward the blades edge cutting across Ryuga's shoulder.

No more words where spoken the time for talk was long over. Ryuga slammed the top of her drag shield up forcing Ryuki's arm up creating an opening. With two powerful swings Ryuga slashed Ryuki across the chest sending sparks flying off the silver armor. With a powerful kick Ryuga sent Ryuki sprawling backwards.

Ryuki wasn't one to remain idle and used a kick up to get up. She barely managed to parry another blow from Ryuga before kicking the legs from out from under her. Quickly she spun her blade in 360 degree arc before slamming into the ground just beside Ryuga's head. "Are we done Bonnie? Are we done acting like pair of hormone driven guys competing for a prize!"

Ryuga kicked Ryukiback leaving the red dragon riders Drag saber impeded in the ground. "That's the thing Kim." Ryuga picked herself up. "We are competing for a prize." She aimed her Drag Saber at Ryuki. "A single wish, A wish for anything we want including bringing the dead back."

Ryuki pulled a card from her advent deck. "Your not seeing it are you?" She looked calmly at the card in her hand. "You honestly still think it was Felix don't you?" a sudden blaze surrounded Ryuki causing the Drag visor to shift forms. "You're playing right into his hands Bonnie." The Drag visor was now in the shape of dragon headed gun. "You helped Abyss." Ryuki inserted the card into the Drag visor zwei.

**Survive Rekka**

The blaze around Ryuki erupted again engulfing the red Dragon rider. Ryuga had to cover her eyes as the flames finished in a flash. "You helped him eliminate the other riders." Now standing in Ryuki's place was now the crimson dragon rider known as Ryuki survive mode. "All Because you didn't know the truth." Ryuki aimed the Drag visor zwei at Ryuga. "Abyss vented Gai to drive you over the edge." Ryuga gripped her weapon tightly continuing to listen. "Abyss wants nothing more than to continue this war in endless cycle of destruction don't you see that!"

"It doesn't matter." Ryuga stealed her resolve. "There is still only one wish." Ryuga aimed her weapon at Ryuki Survive. "And only one rider can have it." Ryuga drew back he weapon held it in ready position. "In the end there can only be one."

"That was so geeky." Ryuki drew a card from her advent deck.

"Oh shut up." Ryuga launched into her offensive.

Minutes latter Ryuga's words rang true as she stepped into the real world. Her ribs ached in fact her whole body ached even her heart. Yes, she and Kim where rivals, and yes she didn't like her but still it wasn't right what she did and she knew it. Hearing the roar of a pair of engines she looked up and she a pair of bikes pull up. On the first bike where two young men only one she recognized. The first young man was wearing a dark indigo long sleeve shirt and dark gray kakis. The second young man was of course Kim's boyfriend Ron looked terrible, this caused a new wave of guilt to wash over her. On the second bike was a young couple one american decent while the other was asian girl with black hair with purple tips.

The young man in long sleeves helped Ron over to Bonnie. "here." Ron held out a card on it was depicted a clock face. Looking at his face she noticed his busted lip and the fact that he was favoring his right side. "I beat Kenzaki but, not before taking care of Business with Dementor." Bonnie knew Ron didn't really carry any dislike for Kim's villians, well maybe Drakken for not remembering his name, Dementor on the other hand Ron loathed and Bonnie could understand why. "I'm in no condition to finish this," Ron pointed at the right side of his rib cage. "Dementor cracked my Ribs while Kenzaki managed to finish it." To accent his point Ron coughed in his hand. Mixed with his saliva was a red substance known as blood.

"Ron I'm…" Bonnie wanted to apologize but, her own stubborn Pride and the fact that Ron raised his hand stopped her.

"What you did." Ron looked up into the sky before looking back at her. "You did because you had to." Ron sat down on the park bench causing another cough. Ignoring the pain and the blood he continued. "I don't blame you, if you hadn't of done it either me or Kim would have vented one or the other."

"in your hand is the Time vent." Anthony looked up and pointed at the sky. "It not only holds your hopes, but those of all the riders, The hopes of those who died in the conflict. The hopes of the ones that disappeared when the world behind the mirrors was created."

Bonnie snorted causing a ripple of pain through her body. "That's a lot of hope for one card."

"Shiro Kenzaki created the Time vent not to annoy riders." Anthony clasped his hand with Tsuki's and smiled. "He created it to be a beacon of hope so the rider war could be erased."

"What makes you think I can be a hero huh?" Bonnie held the time vent card. "I'm a stuck up bitch who takes what she wants."

It was Tsuki's turn to speak up. "You don't have to be a hero to set things right." She looked at Anthony who nodded. "All you have to do is grasp the deep blue sky."

Bonnie looked at Jono who thus far remained silent on the matter at hand. "What about you huh? Do you really think I can make things right again?"

Jono shrugged. "Whether you do or you don't is up to you. All I know is you're the only one here whose even close enough to good to use that thing."

The five of them all looked up as the heard the sound of clapping. Walking toward them was none other than Abyss himself in Human form. "look at you all it's really pathetic." He pointed at Ron who only glared at him. "Your body is so racked with pain it would kill you even to attempt to use the time vent." He then aimed his finger at Jono who crossed his arms in deviance. "A wild card that has no place in this world." He then pointed at Tsuki. "A moon who hasn't found her reflection." He pointed a finger at Bonnie. "A black dragon who questions her own self worth." His finger finally rested in the direction of Anthony. "A monster waiting to awaken. Your all just pathetic"

Anthony stood up followed closely b Bonnie both of whom stood next to Jono. Anthony found himself flanked on either side, on his left was Jono who had his arms crossed still, standing to his right was Bonnie her body aching telling her to stay down but, her spirit refusing to back down. "You know what?" Anthony looked at the two riders. "Let's ride." Anthony pulled out his Kai driver and ride book and strapped the two items on. Both Bonnie and Jono responed by pulling out there advent decks. Thankfully the bikes had mirrors on them. "We've got one thing to say to you." Anthony looked back and forth between the two advent riders.

Abyss scoffed. "What is that?"

"Henshin!" The three of them at once yell out before doing what they need to do. Jono and Bonnie slam there advent decks into there belts while Anthony slides his kamenride card into his Kai buckle.

**Kamen Ride: Kaiser**

Now Transformed Boonie held up the Time vent card. "Say Ron, what was your wish."

Ron smiled not even having to think about it. "To fix things to set things right and bring back everyone who was lost because of the mirror world."

"That's all I needed to hear." Ryuga slid the time vent card into his Drag visor. Abyss saw this and did nothing to stop her next action.

**Time vent**

"what Anthony will I remember this!" The hands of near by clock began to slow to dead crawl.

Kaiser pointed toward the sky. "I'll remember for both of us." Having said those words Time vent activated. All around the three riders things seemed to be going in reverse there armors disappeared then they disappeared.

* * *

Looking around Anthony saw two people walking down the street. One of the two people was complaining. Seeing them Anthony ran up to them and came to dead stop tapping the young man on the shoulder. Turning around the young man revealed himself to Anthony from when they first arrived in the world of Ryuki. "What the…" Anthony smiled at his pastself shock and would remember why in a minute. Like sand in hour glass the Anthony from the future dissolved and entered the Anthony of the past.

Anthony blinked a few times as the man dissolved into dust before it hit him. Thoughts, emotions and memories I things that have happened flooded his mind including his words to Tsuki, his promise. "I'll remember for the both of us."

"Nani!" Tsuki stepped back having received the shock of her life. "what's going on!"

Anthony smiled and cupped the chin of the girl he loved. "I made you a promise and I intend to keep it." Anthony Locked lips with the girl.

For a second her eyes went wide in shock before she felt herself melt into the passion of the kiss. Little by little memories of what had transpired in the alternate timeline slipped into her mind.

"Geeze you to get a room." Breaking the kiss the two of them saw the form of Jono who was wearing his outfit from after he formed a contract with Wayren. "If your done we have work to do."

* * *

Bonnie sat in her desk in her hand was a picture of Senor Senior Junior. She was also in photo and the two of them where standing atop the Leaning tower of Piza on there first official date. Bonnie was crying her eyes out remembering that he was gone. A hand rested on her shoulder causing her to look up. Standing above her was herself. "we'll get him back I promise." Bonnie didn't have time to ask questions as the other Bonnie dissolved like so much sand.

* * *

Somewhere in the mirror world Kenzaki looked at the Odin Advent deck. Like dust in the wind the advent deck in question dissolved into so much glass. "So someone used the time vent." Looking at his now empty hand he smiled. "It's almost over." Closing his hand it too began to dissolve away. "who ever beat me good luck." With those parting words Kenzaki Shiro dissolved into nothing.

* * *

It didn't take long for the three riders to come together at Middleton bridge construction sight Bonnie stepped off of her bike and stood beside her fellow riders confronting the past version of Abyss. "This is for Junior."

"I have no clue what your talking about." Almost as if on cue the future version of Abyss arrived on the scene. The two of them looked at each other before merging into one being. "So following you through the time vent was easy enough now shall we end this?" Abyss stepped through a mirror portal not even transforming as he went.

"You got to be kidding me!" Bonnie rose her hands up in frustration. "what's with that guy and for that matter what is he!"

"He's not human." Was the only response she got from Anthony as the three of them transformed and followed him into the mirror portal.

When the three riders arrived in the mirror world they saw Abysss standing among some heavy construction equipment. "The game is done and only one advent riders stands between me and my wish." Abyss raised his hand and prepared to snap his fingers. "all have to do is keep the wild card riders busy." Abyss snapped his fingers.

All around the bridge area windows, mirrors, and even puddles of water began to ripple. Everywhere there was a reflective surface the advent monsters known as Sheerghosts appeared. It was long before Abyss was surrounded an army of the monsters. Wyren stepped up drawing a card from his advent deck. "You to go ahead I'll keep them at bay."

Kaiser looked at Wyren. "You sure about this?"

Abyss pulled out his advent deck causing his advent buckle to form. Wyren responded by using the card he just drew from his deck.

**Sword vent**

Dropping out of the sky was Wyren's wing lancer. "Yeah I'm sure."

Abyss slammed his advent deck into his belt. "Henshin" Three gray reflections of the Abyss armor formed and solidified around him. When his armor formed he took a step back causing the sheer ghosts t charge.

"We end this now." With those words Ryuga charged the sheerghosts. "Out of my way!" Taking a running leap she faulted over the mirror monsters.

The sudden leap caused the mirror monsters to stop in there tracks. Before the could brake apart into two groups Kaiser performed his own flying leap hitting the ground running. It was Wyren's turn to get the mosnters attention. "yah!" Wyren charged into the horde of monsters his wing lancer swinging striking the monsters causing them all to converge on him. Finally getting some room to move Wyren pulled another card from his Advent deck. "Let's see if you like it cold."

**Roar Vent**

Kaiser turned back just long enough to witness the arrival of Wayren to the battle. Turning his attention back to Ryuga he spoke up. "You gett'em high I'll hit'em low!" He ran past Ryuga she responded in kind by picking up her speed.

"Come my enemies and witness your destruction." Abyss dodged both of the riders attacks.

Countering his own movement Kaiser spun on his heal and leaped into the air. Abyss saw this and prepared for the attack. What the blue rider didn't see coming was Ryuga's wild tackle to the ground. Rolling off the fallen rider Ryuga waited for Kaiser to come down. Kaiser extended his leg only to hit dirt as Abyss had rolled out of the way. Kaiser stepped back joining Ryuga. "Teme is just toying with us!"

Abyss responded by flicking the dust off his wrist as he stood up. "How perceptive."

Ryuga growled in anger and frustration. "I'm getting tired of playing his stupid game I am ready to end this."

Kaiser's ride book opened up just as it had for Kuuga, Saga, and Kiva. Flying out of the ride book where three cards. The first was the Kamen ride card for Ryuga the second card was a final form ride card followed at last by the final attack ride card. "Well then let's end this game!"

"My sentiments exactly." Abyss pulled a card from his advent deck. Taking the card he put it in his Abyss Visor.

**Final Vent**

Burst forth from the water where Abysslasher and Abysshammer. Anthony not wanting to waist time slid the final form ride card into his buckle. This caused the Drag saber and drag shield to form onto Ryuga. Before Ryuga could ask any questions Kaiser was behind her. "This may tickle." Just as Kaiser put his hands onto Ryuga's back the two abyss monsters merged into the whale like Abyssadon. Kaiser pulled down with his hands causing Ryuga to flip over and two transform into the massive form of Dragblacker. With a mighty roar Ryuga/Dragblacker flew toward Abyssaodon. Swinging her tail Dragblacker/Ryuga cleaved the composite monster in two causing it to explode.

Abyss watched as Ryuga/Dragblacker flew back and became Ryuga once more. Abyss now inraged pointed his finger at Kaiser. "Who the hell are you?"

Kaiser snorted and pointed his finger skyward. "I'm the one who walks the path of darkness. I am the one who will rule in the days to come I am the passing through Kamen Rider. Kamen rider Kaiser!" Now finished with his speech he slid the final attack ride card into his buckle. "Say buh bye!"

Abyss let out a primal roar and charged the passing through kamen rider. "Suicide run? Hmpf!" Ryuga leaped into the air becoming Ryuga/Dragblacker again.

**Final Attack Ride: Ryu-Ryu-Ryu-Ryuga**

A wave of dark flames rippled out paralyzing Abyss into place. Kaiser hunched down then leaped into the air performing Ryuga's signature spin. Dragblacker/Ryuga circled around the spining Kaiser. Drawing her head back she released a powerful fireball behind Kaiser who smashed his leg into Abyss.

The two riders landed side by side as Abyss exploded. Turning around the two of them watched as the smoked revealing Abyss still standing but, he armor destroyed. Ryuga was shocked to say the least especially when she noticed the green gold blood dripping from Abyss's hand. "Okay after an attack like that he should have been destroyed!"

A silver veil appeared and the man in a trench coat was now standing beside Abyss. "He is category king Paradoxa Undead."

Another voice chimed in from above. "And he lost now leave this world and never return!" Standing atop the highway over pass was none other than KenzakiS hiro who disappeared then reappeared on the ground in burst of golden feathers.

The man in a trench coat and Abyss disappeared inside a silver veil leaving the two riders standing with Kenzaki. "Now Ryuga what is the wish?"

Some time latter Anthony sat on a park bench listening to laughing children with Tsuki sitting beside him. "Is it over?"

Anthony smiled and watched as Ron through a Rufus equipped Frisbee into the air. The naked mole rat ran in circles along the diskus giving it more spin. After a few moments he responded to her question. "Yeah the rider war is over."

One Professor Kenzaki Shiro was sitting at a table drinking his tea as he graded his papers for his class. A girl only a few years younger than him slammed a sketch pad in front of him. The two had a heated exchange as all siblings do. Anthony watched all of this with smile on his face only he and Tsuki noticed the silver veil sweep across them


	15. Family matters

**Disclaimer: What do I not own...alot thats what!**

* * *

Life in general was fine for Anthony as he ran through the motions of his kata. He was only dressed in a pair of jeans as he did not likethe feeling of a sweaty shirt he was bare back. Burned into his back was kanji symbol for the number ten. He was currently staying in the brotherhood attic which had managed to clean up after getting back from the world of Ryuki or the world of Ryuga depending on the perspective. The only window in the room was tinted a very dark orange so the sun wouldn't burn his skin. The only furniture in the room was futon, a desk with cork board, and finally a chair. Being displayed proudly on the cork board was several photos the most recent addition being a picture of Bonnie leaping into the arms of her boyfriend and just out of focus was standing form of Ryuga. If one looked closely the ghostly image of Kenzaki Shiro could be seen smiling in a window.

The sound of someone climbing the ladder to attic stopped Anthony mid-kick. Climbing up into the room was none other than Pietro Django Maximoff one of the children Magneto. "You got," It only took the speedster half a second to travel from the top of the ladder to sitting on desks. "Mail." The speedster hurled three envelops at Anthony.

Of all the people in brotherhood boarding house only three people could trip the speedster up. The first two where of course Wanda and Lance both of who had known the speedster long enough to predict his actions. Anthony deftly caught the three letters in mid flight. "You'd make a horrible AOL voice." Anthony commented dryly. The third was amazingly Anthony whose mutations plus physical training allowed his eyes to follow things that where moving faster than a normal person could be see.

Peitro tapped his heel into the desk rapidly becoming impatient. "well are you going to stand there all day or are you going to open them."

"There is value in waiting." Anthony using his fingers opened the first letter which was stamped international postal service. Pulling letter out and silently began to read it.

Pietro quickly ran up behind Anthony and looked at the letter himself. "You can read that Chicken scratch? I mean it almost looks Chinese."

"Of course I can read it!" Anthony rolled his eyes. "And it's not Chinese Mandarin it's Katana a style of Japanese print." He walked over to his desk with Pietro just hanging right behind his shoulder. "Before you ask it's a letter from my Aneki, or better translated my Big Sister."

"So?"

Anthony took his time tearing the second envelope open. "She said she heard about me moving out from under dad and that she won first place in her motorcycle race." He began to read the second letter. "She also wrote to tell that she'd be in town about a week from now."

Pietro leaned over Anthony's shoulder and glanced the letter. "This from your grandfather who lives in Sweden." Pietro's eyes quickly scanned the letter over. "He say hello and asks you send him a box of chocolates from Hershey Pennsylvania."

"Him and his love of chocolate." Anthony then leaned back his eyes locking onto Pietro "Stop reading over my shoulder before I throw something at you!"

"geeze you can't stand it when someone is standing over your shoulder can you?" Pietro plopped down on Anthony's futon. "So what's with the weird scar on you back."

Anthony stopped what he was doing and closed his eyes. "It's from my sensei."

"Sounds like a cruel guy, I mean come on how bad does a guy have to be to burn something like that into someones back." It took Pietro a half of second to come up with something else. "What does it mean? I mean come on that doesn't look like a normal scar at all."

"If you'll shut up for minute I'll explain." Before he could even begin to tell the story Pietro sparked up again.

"It looks like someone took a hot poker to your back seared the mark in. " Anthony opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a stapler. "I mean come on why didn't your healing factor kick in and remove the scar" Anthony opened the stapler up and hurled it at Pietro who ducked under it. "Hey what was that for!"

"You where rambling and not letting me speak!" Anthony took a calming breathe. "My training in my style of martial arts began during the spring, eight years ago."

"Your point being?" Pietro asked and suddenly found another object hurled at him. "Okay okay Geeze I hate long stories" Anthony rolled his eyes and began the story on how he got his scar.

* * *

_Flashback..._

"Remember what I told you be respectful." Two people where walking up the steps of what appeared to be a long driveway. The first was older man who was dressed in a partial US air force uniform sans the jacket. "Look I'm sorry for what happened to your mother cancer of the kind she had shows no mercy." The man kneeled down next to the boy and ran his fingers through the boys hair trying to comfort the boy. "Haru as of today you'll be living with me. Just so you know as soon as your papers get through Your name will officially be changed to Anthony Preston."

"What.." The boy fought back tears in his eyes. "What about Aneki…"

"Your sister is old enough to take of herself now she even has her own job." The man tried to comfort his son but, was failing, succeeding only in making the boy even sadder. "look you'll see your sister again I promise. "

"Daddy can I go home…" The boy tried to plead with his father.

The man in the uniform sighed he hated the woman who gave birth to his son at the same time though he loved her still. The same could be said for the woman who had spent six plus years raising the boy the man's ex-wife he had his first child by. They two of them had mutually separated after she had discovered he had been cheating on her with the very woman who would be the boys mother. The man stood up offering the boy his hand. "come on we have a lot of steps to climb."

As the two of them crested the hill they saw two people sparring. The first was in a red karate gi with pair of training gloves on. "Keep your guard up Sean." The man in the red gai had shoulder length blonde hair. "Now look out! **whirlwind kick**!" He lept into the air and began to spin around using his leg like a windmill to the point where he seemed to levitate off the ground.

Sean back pedaled keeping his stance tight. Sean was dressed in a simple dim yellow karate gai and like his master wore a black belt. The young man was only two or three years older than Anthony. "ugh!" The young man took an axe kick to the top of the head forcing him to his knees. "What was that for sensei!"

The man in the red karate gai chuckled as kneeled down to his pupils level. "While you where busy trying to defend against my whirlwind kick I switched to simple overhead kick."

The man in military uniform coughed into his hand get the man in red's attention. "Excuse Mr. Masters "

"Alright Sean go get washed up it's your night to cook dinner." Mr. Masters walked over to bench and tossed a towel toward to Sean who mumbled something about it having been his turn to cook dinner for the past few weeks. "So you are Lieutenant Preston? ." Mr. Masters rubbed the sweat off of his brow. "Guile told me you where coming said something about you needing someone to teach your son how to defend himself."

"That's correct Mr. Masters." Lt. Preston pushed his son toward Mr. Masters. The boy bowed respectfully.

Mr. Masters laughed lightly. "It's Ken my father is Mr. Masters." Ken walked toward them and kneeled down in front of the boy. "You okay kid?"

"No…" The boy closed his eyes trying to be strong in front of Ken.

"So what happened?" Ken asked trying to sound comforting. Before the Lt. could speak Ken held up one finger forcing the man to hold his tongue.

"My Kaa-san died." The young boy clutched his fist. "I want…I want to get stronger!"

Ken smiled and put his hand on the boys head. "That's the spirit!" Ken stood up still smiling. "Go have Sean find you something to train in while I talk with your father." The boy nodded and quickly gave chase after Sean. "So what happened to him."

The Lt. sat down on one of the two benches at the Dojo. "Where do I begin. It all started with his mother well his birth mother you see she wasn't what would call human." It wasn't long before the young boy was out of ear shot.

After a few minutes Anthony returned and saw his father and his new sensei talking. Thinking on his feet the boy hid just out of sight and listened to what was left of the conversation. At the moment it was Ken talking "Then by all means don't tell me. Not like I need to know government secrets."

The man chuckled and smiled. "You might be able to understand it more than most considering what Shadowlou tried to do to you." That got Ken's attention. "Shadowlou isn't above using humans as guinea pigs but, then again neither was Shocker."

"Shocker? Where have I heard that name before?"

"It's terrorist organization or at least it was before the Kamen Riders got through with it. They managed to tear the organization a new one scattering several of it's branches. A remnant of that organization managed to steal my son and for almost a year experimenting on him and several other children."

"That's horrible." Ken clutched his fist nobody had the right to use children as lab rats.

"They did something to him but, nobody sure what just yet. I'm just hoping something can be done to undo what ever it was."

Having finally heard enough Anthony ran up to his father and future sensei. "How do I look father." Anthony grinned as he got into the horse stance. The boy was dressed in simple white martial arts uniform.

"I tell you more latter." The man looked back his son and rubbed his head. "You look like your about to give someone a bloody nose."

* * *

_present..._

Back in the present Anthony took off his shoe and prepared to smack Peitro with it. "You better be awake."

Pietro had his eyes closed as lay in the futon. "What I was visualizing."

Anthony rolled his eyes. "Can I continue with more of the story without you falling asleep."

Pietro yanwed. "yeah Yeah It was getting pretty boring you know that."

"OH shut up!" Anthony took a deep breathe and began to tell his story anew. "It had been a couple weeks,"

* * *

_Flashback..continued_

Anthony jumped above a sweeping kick only for Sean keep his rotation going by using his hands. Still spinning Sean managed to deliver several critical hits to Anthony who fell to the ground. Standing up Sean approached his fellow pupil. "You okay?" As Sean reached to assist he didn't notice that Anthony dug his fingers into the ground.

"Stay away from me!" Anthony drew his legs back and used them to kick Sean in the chest. While the young man was holding his chest Anthony shot up and tackled the young man to the ground. Anthony reared his fist back ready to pound the older boy.

As Anthony's palm raced toward Sean's nose Ken yelled. "That's enough!" Quickly running over to the two boys he pulled them apart. That's when Ken saw the look in Anthony's eyes. It was almost hollow, like he wasn't even there like some form of conditioning had kicked in. "Sean go get cleaned up Anthony follow me." When the boy didn't respond Ken yelled louder. "Anthony with me now!"

The sudden yelling brought the boy out of his hollow state. "Wha, what happened Sensei?"

Sean wiped his nose before walking away as Ken stood over Anthony. "You mean you don't remember lashing out at Sean?"

"I wanted," Anthony looked at his hands the boy didn't know what he wanted it hurt for him to even think. "I wanted to prove…"

"Come on what did you want." Ken asked trying to get the boy to talk.

"I wanted to prove I was superior!" Anthony took one last look at his Sensei before bowing. "I'm sorry." The young boy turned on his heel and made a run for the nearby woods.

Sean came back with a two pieces of cotton and piece of tape across of his nose. "Man he hits hard!"

Ken looked at his other pupil and saw the state of his nose. "Wait I didn't even see him make contact?"

"Sure felt like he made contact Sensei." That's when Sean noticed Anthony gone. "Where did he go?'

"ran off." He looked around and began to walk in the general direction that Anthony run off in. "Stay here in case he loops around."

Sean bowed politely. "I will sensei."

_End Flashback_

* * *

Back in the present with Anthony and Pietro. Pietro was flipping through the Kamen ride cards. "So how did you break his nose I mean you said it yourself no never physically touched him."

Anthony smirked and snatched the ride cards back. "Turns out I was natural at kai manipulation."

"Kai what?"

Anthony rolled his eyes. "kai is the energy that flows through every living thing."

"Okay," Pietro was suddenly sitting on a banister kicking his legs back and forth. "So did you ever break the conditioning? And That still doesn't explain how you got your scar."

"Really do you even need to ask? Wait I forgot who I was talking to. You see that night I ran away and encountered the man who would break conditioning and scar me."

"Well who did it, come on come on tell me please." Pietro whined as he continued to kick his legs.

"Geeze your like a little kid who was raised on pixie sticks." Anthony began to open his third letter which was from his Aunt and Cousin on his birth mothers side though he didn't know that they where relation on his mothers side he just knew they where relatives. "He broke my conditioning by, well, breaking me, every night for over three years. His name is Gouki the Akuma. On the last night of my training using his kai he burned this mark into my back, said something about sealing my heritage to keep the style pure."

That name caused Pietro to lock in place. The son of Magneto had heard of the man called the Akuma before one of the few very few Homo sapiens that his father respected and possibly feared. "Did you say Gouki?" Anthony nodded his head. "You trained under that, that, thing!"

"I didn't know he was a thing." Anthony pulled out the letter and began to read it.

"He's no normal flatscan he's Gouki the Akuma the only person I know of that can in a single blow sink a battle cruiser!"

Anthony shrugged his shoulders seemingly ignoring the speedster. "Hmmmm…seems like Kurumu-Chan and her mother I coming to visit me this week." Anthony smiled as he read the letter. "I do miss her cookies well wadda know she has a boyfriend now and he's even bringing friends."

Having taken a momoment to call his nerves he leaned over Anthony's shoulder. "That's not what it says." Pietro commented as he looked at the letter. Contrary to what people thought the silver haired speedster picked up on things quickly even when it seemed he wasn't even listening.

Anthony nodded his head. "While the wording isn't quiet what I said it is close."

"No it's not."

"You just gotta know Kurumu-chan."

* * *

Elsewhere not to far away, Domino unhooked the barrel of her rifle and placed it in the suit case. "He better be back soon with that take out." The sound of the latch opening on the door caught her attention. "Took you long enough." The person at the door wasn't Derek at all it was a woman who was wearing almost skin tight black leather outfit running down the swell of her back was her dark brown hair. "Lady mastermind."

"It's simply Mastermind my so called sister is Lady Mastermind." Mastermind lifted up her hand. "You should have completed our contract."

* * *

Not a half a block away Derek proceeded home a bag of takeout held loosely in his hand. All around him people milled about there business.

A woman sitting a table tapped the side of here glass catching Derek's attention "Hmpf a shadow from my past."

"dead men shouldn't talk about shadows." The woman who had tapped her glass looked up at Derek. "Would you care to take a seat?"

"Have you come to finish what was started so long ago?" Derek asked not moving an inch foreword or back and not even looking back at her..

The women closed her eyes as she took another sip. "no, you still have your duties even if you've strayed."

"Even tame dogs like me sometimes bare there fangs. " Derek responded smartly. "My duty ended a long time ago."

"So you pretend to be a thief when you can be so much more." The woman stood up. "Look at me."

"If I looked at you I would weep and weep I would for all those who can't be here." Derek clenched his fist in frustration. "They died because I failed."

The woman stood and began to walk away from Derek and looked up at the clock hanging over the cafe shoppe. "A lone solider even one as skilled as you wouldn't have been able to stim the tide." The woman watched as the second hand on the clock moved. "You lover is in danger."

Taking a deep breathe he muled what she had said over in his head. "That almost sounded forgiving. Wait she said my…Crap!" In a blur of motion Derek made a mad dash toward his home.

* * *

Mastermind held a satchel case close against her body. While her overall look hadn't changed she was now wearing a long brown coat and a pair of sunglasses. "With this I'll be one step closer to avenging my father's death." A blast of wind rushed past her though she didn't notice it.

* * *

Derek slowed down slowly entering his home. He raised his Altair driver up incase the intruder was still inside. Looking around he noticed two things the first far more important than the second. He pulled Domino up to his chest. "dee?." He snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Dee, wake up Dee."

Domino slowly opened one eyes. "Hmpf you only call me Dee when your worried." She weakly pulled herself up to kiss his cheek. "Your sweet for someone who can shoot the wings off fly."

Derek smirked and helped her stand up. "At three hundred yards away to boot." He slowly helped her toward a stool near there window. "Dee what happened it looks like somebody ransacked the place."

Domino leaned back into the stool but, quickly grabbed the window seal to support her. "Remind me to wait till my head stops spinning." She looked up into his eyes and groaned when she saw his worry. "I don't remember okay? Last thing I remember was the door unlatching before I started." The merc mutant suddenly turned a beat red which showed rather easily on his white skin. "Dreaming lets just leave it at that."

Out of the corner of his eye Derek looked at the vault that had been hidden. Looking back at his lover he could have teased her about dreaming but, decided there was something more important. "Be right back." Walking into his vault he looked around. "The alternative deck, The Caucasus zecter, The Goah Pass, Rei-kivat all missing damn." The vault itself was at one time a clean room hermetically sealed to keep it that way. Derek had used it to store his treasures that he took from other worlds. Checking the other storage compartments he discovered other riders systems where missing as well.

Domino finally found the strength to stand on her own and walked toward the vault. "So is everything alright?"

Derek shook his head. "A rider battle is about to start." His statement left Domino more confused than before. Looking down he saw a white powdery substance. Running his fingers through the dust touched it with his tongue.

"ewwww. Brush your teeth." Domino took a breathe and thought of another question. "So what is it?"

"Bone dust." taking out a small plastic bag and swiped the dust into the bag. "I'm gonna get this to Jack Hammer."

"That perv." Domino rolled her eyes. "Do we really have to call him."

"He owes me a favor and is one of the best hackers state side." Derek smirks. "Sides me and Crazy are the reason he's even got a life outside of hacking Internet pay sights."

* * *

Back with Anthony and Pietro things where getting more interesting as well. "Hey you know there's writing on the back of your cousins letter?" Pietro was looking the letters once more as Anthony was putting them away.

"hmmm…?" Anthony took the letter away from Pietro and reexamined the back of the letter and true enough there where indentation marks along the back. "What do you know. Get me some." Before Anthony could finish Pietro was gone and back with some lemon juice and a hair dryer hooked to an extension cord. "A lemon and you know what never mind." Taking the two items Anthony set to work.

"Your name is Haru?" Pietro asked reading the first line of the letter as Anthony uncovered the rest of the text. "I thought it was Anthony?"

"Both are correct and if you tell any of the others I will make your face learn what it's like to meet the inside of a cement floor got me?" Pietro rolled his eyes and waited for Anthony to read the letter. "Aunty Ageha wrote this and it's in English."

"Nothing strange about that?"

Anthony leaned back in his chair, "Yeah, something is wrong normally she wouldn't write in English let alone write it in vanishing ink." Anthony scanned the letter over one more time. "She says Kurumu-chan is acting weird almost like a dummy on somebody's strings." Anthony continued to read. "There plane arrives in three days."

Anthony stood up and pushed past the silver haired speedster and made his way down the ladder. Pietro look down the hole. "What's going on?"

Anthony looked back up at Pietro. "I'm gonna borrow something from the X-men."

* * *

Just outside an airport a young man with dark purple hair and fancy school uniform walked he was being followed by several girls of different nationalities all of them very pretty. The young man had purple hair and bowl cut and was wearing a wicked smirked. If anybody was looking into the eyes of the girls that would have seen a glassy look matched only by the stupid smiles on there faces. One of the girls leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "My cousin lives in Bayeville."

The young man smirked evil thoughts running though his mind. "Hey Quire" A rather buxom woman wrapped her arms around the young man. "We gonna have a good time."

"You have no idea Linda…" Quinton Quire took a picture out his pocket and on it was picture of the X-men while they where rebuilding the Xavier institute.

A nervous looking woman was following closely behind the group. Quinton paid her no mind as she was the mother of Kurumu, Ageha. She had been the one to pay for the groups plane tickets in hopes that her nephew could do something about the boy.

Not far from the group the man in trench coat tipped his hat downward. "The fool will incur the wrath of Kaiser very soon." The man smiled. "It is time to prepare for his arrival to the world of blade."

As Quire looked around he saw a small group of people waiting at the gate with a black van. One of the people was Anthony who holding up a large poster board. Anthony was dressed in his usual attire of hoodie with hood hanging just low enough to cover his face in shadow. The poster board read Kurumu's name in both English and kanji.

Standing next to Anthony was the leader of the brotherhood Lance Alvers who was dressed in his casual attire. "So which of them is your cousin?"

Anthony put his hands behind his head after putting the sign down on the ground. "The one in the short skirt."

"damn that is short." Lance whistled as the group approached. "I mean if she lifted her leg just…"

"oh shut up." Anthony commented dryly. "Try meeting my aunt and getting a hug." Anthony shuddered the memory was rather unpleasant.

Quinton Quire looked at the pair and smirked using his mutant power kicked in. Had anybody notice the change in the air they would have felt very mellowed out and even open suggestion. Unfortunately for Quinton someone did notice.

A low growl escaped the lips of Anthony who could do nothing as Quinton's hands rubbed the rumps of two of his girls. "Please tell me you brought some zip ties?"

Lance shrugged seemingly not noticing anything wrong. "Yeah here." Reaching into his vest he pulled a out a set of zip ties.

"what are those for me or the girls?" Quinton asked as he approached the duo not aware that Anthony saw right through him.

A toothy grin spread across Anthony's face. "You must be Kurumu-chan's boyfriend!" Anthony embraced the young mutant and whispered. "There for me to hog tie you." Quinton's eyes went wide as saucers. Before he could pull away Anthony held him tighter. "Let me guess those girls aren't here of there own accord?"

An evil smile spread across Quinton's lips as he two whispered. "I don't know how you able to get past my powers but, your out of your league."

"We'll see." The two them pulled apart. "Say Lance could you help the girls pack there stuff up?"

"No problem." Lance and the girls began to loud the borrowed X-van up with suitcases.

"Kurumu dear me and your cousin are gonna have a short little chat we'll be right back." The two of them walked off into the airport terminal. "So how are you immune to my empathy."

Anthony smilled and reached into his hoody pocket. "Actually I'm not you, see as I was once described by another psionic, I'm a leech."

"A what?"

"What part of I'm a leech don't you understand?" Quinton noticed Anthony was playing with something in his pocket.

"I know what a leech is. It's parasitic creature that gorges itself on the blood of small animal or humans." Quinton didn't realize Anthony was leading him to empty terminal.

Anthony smiled. "Wow her I thought empathes where intelligent." Moving quickly Anthony pulled a collar like device from his pocket. Grabbing the back of Quinton's neck he slammed the collar on automatically kicking it.

Quinton struggled from Anthony grasp he stood tall and closed his eyes. When nothing happened he opened his eyes. "What the hell is this thing!"

Anthony smirked plopped down into a chair. "It's inhibitor collar I picked up earlier today."

* * *

_Flashback..._

Earlier that day a black van pulled up to a house. Inside the house the young man known as Forge was working on another invention this one would simply enough auto sort several pairs of socks at once. A knock could be heard coming from the door of the house. Forge continued to work on device till the knocking became harder and faster. "Hang on hang on!" Forge stood up and went to the door.

Before the Amerindian could look through peep hole the door was burst open. Coming through the door where Anthony who was smiling, Behind him was Lance who just made his way to the kitchenette looking for something to eat. Anthony pushed Forge back. "You, me, now!"

"What is going on?" Forge asked as Anthony continued to push him back into a living room.

Lance popped his head up above the fridge. "We need something from you." Lance kicked the door of the fridge shut as he sat carton of milk down along with fixing of a sandwich.

"We know you created mutation inhibitor for Xavier." Anthony commented as he pushed the young mutant into a chair. "I need you to create one for me, one that can't be removed by the wearer."

"Why would I do that?" Forge crossed his arms giving Anthony a cold glare. "What's to stop you from selling it on black market and it ending up in government hands?"

Anthony sighed and plopped himself onto the couch that was in the room. "just imagine if you will a mutant who knows full well how to use his or her powers, and knowing how to use those powers the mutant used them on purpose on one of your family members how would you feel then Forge?"

"I…"

"Forge my cousin is currently enthralled in clutches of such a mutant. Whose to say ," Anthony balled his fists. "Whose to say that the teme hasn't tried anything." Looking directly in Forge's eyes he continued. "It makes my skin crawl Forge. While I'm not saying we shouldn't use our powers for a little personal gain, I'm betting your planning on patenting some of you inventions, What I am saying is someone should make someone do something against there free will just because they can make them!"

Lance had barely managed to take his first bight after hearing Anthony's words, had the rock tumbler known that's why they borrowed the x-van he would have been quicker with the withdraw. "Hey Man you should have said something we coulda got the whole brotherhood together to beat this guy."

After a few moments of contemplating Forge spoke "What kind of mutant is this guy?"

"I'm betting nine chances out of Ten he's a telepath or empath." Anthony stated which of course explained to Lance why Anthony didn't tell the rest of the brotherhood. "So will you do it."

"yeah just give me a few minutes." Forge stood up while Anthony smiled. "This is a one time thing alright? If you manage to catch him you'll take him to the Prof."

"deal." Anthony stood and shook Forge's hand.

_End Flashback..._

* * *

Back in the present grinned and watched as Quinton fought to use his powers. "Nice peice of Jewelry eh?" Anthony crossed his legs. "had it made especially for you."

"take it off!" Quinton screamed at the top of his longs.

Anthony rocked back and forth in his seat. "How about I wrap you up nice and tight and give you to Xavier? Maybe he could teach you a thing or two in using your powers without resorting to turning people into puppets."

"you seriously have no idea what I am capable of!" Quinton clenched his fist and began grinding his teeth."

"keep trying I might not actually knock you through a loop." That's when Anthony noticed something wasn't right.

The harder Quinton tried to use his powers the hotter the collar became. "Dumbass I'm an Omega level mutant!" Quinton's eyes began to glow a deep purple color. "No trinket will be able to supress my level of power." In a powerful burst of raw psionic power nearly everything in was lifted up then hurled in all directions.

* * *

Back at the Xavier institute Peter Rasputin was currently painting another of his masterpieces. But something about him was actually off, hanging from the side his hair was a purple tassel and not only that he was dressed in a open back vest and dress pants. _"To gamble you life away such a problem!" _Sand was pouring from leg of Peter's pants.

"you really shouldn't hijack someone's body without them knowing especially if they're asleep." Leaning up against the door frame of the room slash studio was somebody in black jacket with the hood pulled up completely shadowing his face. The man raised his left hand and spoke again. "The one who walks the path of darkness and will rule in days to come needs your help, both of you so." The man snapped his fingers. "Wake up Peter."

Peter opened his eyes and suddenly found himself standing in his studio. A purple sphere of light burst from him and sunk into the floor. "Who are you and what am I doing here?"

The man in hooded jacket took a step back. "have you ever made a wish?" The pulled a card from his jacket. One side of the card was very light indigo color while the other side was a light red. "a wish to see things beyond this world?"

Much to Peters shock a pile of sand rose from the floor slowly taking shape. The creature was in a vague way humanoid in shape it had a porcelin white face with a crown with seven horns on it's forehead. It wore a cloak of some kind hiding it's clawed hands._ "I am your imagin partner Mephisto shall we gamble?"_

"Wha…wha…what is that thing!" The young Russian stumbled back nearly crashing into one of his paintings.

The man in the jacket approached Peter and handed him the card. "This is your terminal pass when a clock strikes a time like oh say 11:11:11 Am or Pm or say 9;9:9 hold this up to any door and you'll arrive at a station."

Peter nervously took the card. "station?"

"You'll learn quickly enough." The man in the jacket turned to Mephisto "you two are needed. Some how I think you knew he was a singularity point."

Mephisto nodded._ "That's why I contracted to him I got tired of wondering the sands! It's a gamble I'm glad I took." _

The man in the jacket looked at the clock at the end of Peter's nightstand. It currently read 10:08:46 Am. "You might want to explain the rest I have to be going."

The man in the jacket walked out of Peter's room shutting the door behind him. Peter ran up to door and opened it only to discover nobody was on the other side. "Where did he go?"

Mephisto shrugged his shoulders_ "I wouldn't want to bet on the answer." _

Peter shut his door and turned to the Imagin. "you're the one whose has been painting these pictures." It was statement and not a question_._

"_Your wish was to be able to paint things not of this world so I took the liberty." _Suddenly the alarms in the X-mansion began to blare._ "It seems we don't have much time. Quickly hold the pass to door and when the clock strikes the right time open it!"_

_

* * *

_

Authot note: I'm an evil git aren't I? Bet none of you where exspecting me to pull out a Rosairo to Vampire character! Even if you did bet you all exspected it to be Moka! Just to let you all know this story takes place before R to V even begins so I'm not trying to smack you all in the face. Linda "Halloween" is from an Ero/Harem/H-Manga in the Manga she speaks with a accent like that of Shampoo from Ranma 1/2 in this fic the reason she talks like that is because Nippon isn't her native land. So while she's in this fic she'll be talking normally. Next chapter reveals a new rider earlier than I had original intended but, hey it works!


	16. Family is Everything

**Disclaimer: Uh I do not own...Marvel...Uh...what else should I disclaim?**

Every window in the airport blew outward in circular blast radius. Lance closed the door to the borrowed X-van just as it happened unfortunately his back was facing one of those said windows.

5...

The sound of a train engine echoed near the terminal just after the blast a row of train tracks appeared in the sky leading to ground. At the beginning of the tracks a portal appeared and train appeared. At causal glance it could pass for a steam engine. The first car of the train was the engine and it was sporting a rather over sized cattle ram, retracted on the side of the engine where pair of serrated blades. The Second car on it's right side appeared to be something hidden by several panels.

4...

Two motorcycles roared down the highway. The first bike was being ridden by Bishop who was currently sporting his rider belt. Riding not to far behind him was Kurt whose hair was blowing in the wind. The front end of Kurt's bike was adorned by a what appeared to be a chromed Horses skull. Down the sides of the skull where a pair of spiked chains connecting to a tire with stokes designed like bat wings. The gas tank of the bike followed this pattern with a pair of bat wings extending from the gas cap covering the sides of the tank. Extending from the turn signals where a pair of gold bat wings. If one looked at Kurt and the bike they would have thought it just looked like Kurt was on a very fast moped.

3...

Jonofelt his right pants pocket heat up as he exited a limo right in front of a white mansion with hedge row lining the drive way. The hedge row was designed to look like pieces on a chessboard. Reaching in toward the heat in his pants pocket and the ringing in his ears he pulled out his advent deck. The dark purple emblem of Wayren was glowing telling him that he was needed.

2...

Derek was standing at the edge of balcony of his current residence. At his side was Domino who was cleaning one of her guns. "I need to be somewhere else." Domino looked up her lover with questioning gaze. Derek looked at her and smiled pulling out the Altair driver. "An old friend needs my help and who am I to deny a friend in need."

1.…

Tsuki looked up from what she doing and just as she felt something tug at her heart. "Something wrong." The GGG where getting ready to deploy into space after there orbit station had been attacked. Tsuki had been asked if she was going with them but, made the choice to stay behind. The CernResearch center was all abuzz with preparation. She was going to ask if she could move in with the brotherhood it didn't matter to her if they where mutants, if they didn't accept she'd just rent an apartment. Standing up she looked out a window in the general direct of New York state. "Please be alright.

0...

Quinton Quire floated to the ground and looked at the massive pile of debris stacked on top of Anthony. "How pathetic." A pool of blood seeped out from under the pile. "I do hope your dead." Quinton raised his hand causing a purple psionic Aurora to surround him and the debris . "Smash." Quinton clenched his fist which caused the debris to smash together. He released his grip causing the debris to disperse. With that Quinton began to walk away.

An arm clawed it's way out of the debris before patting the ground and forming a fist. The arm positioned itself and began to push up causing the debris to fall away. Under the rubble Anthony's body was shaking his Hoodie and jeans where caked in his own blood as he continued to push up. "Not, done, yet."

Quinton hearing his voice spun around and watched in utter horror. "How..how could you survive!"

Anthony picked himself up into standing position. "You ever figure out why I called myself a leech?" Anthony was still shaking as he pulled off his hoodieandshirtrevealing he still had pieces of shrapnel lodged in his chest. "It's because…" He yanked out a piece large concrete. "I feed…" He yanked out a piece of plastic chair from his back causing a groan of pain. "On Psionic energy!" All the wounds on his body quickly started to close and heal. "They call me Vampyr."

Quinton hurled several slabs of concrete at Vampyr who just ducked and weaved through the barrage. "Stay still"

"Fine." As a rather large slab of concrete hurtled toward Vampyr he drew back his open palm. He closed his eyes and thrust his palm foreword. The slab was halted in its very tracks.

Quinton focused hard on the slab trying to push it only to find the harder he pushed the more it was pushed back. "Just die!"

Vampyr wiped the blood from his nose, absorbing the energy that Quinton applied then turning it against him in the form of tactile telekinesis was harder than it looked in fact the harder he pressed his palm into the slag the more blood came from his nose. "Okay enough play." Drawing his free arm back he made a fist. He launched his fist into the slab shattering it into smaller pieces.

"Who the hell are you!"

A smirk played across Vampyr's features. "I'm the one who walks the the path of darkness, I'm the one who will rule in days to come, I'm a passing through Kamen Rider."

* * *

Outside the terminal near the entrancethepersonwho road on the train stepped off the ramp. He was tall and well muscled and was wearing a pair of blue jeans and white muscle shirt. His hair was cut in a military flat top around his waist was the terminal belt with a slot in the side. His name was Peter Rusputin or Colossus. He looked around and saw Lance being tended to by a pair of women. Running up to them he saw the where wrapping him in bandages. "What happened."

The older of the two who was a marine dress uniform looked up at him. "Don't know when we came to we found him with several shards of glass in his back." The woman was in full marine mode dressing the wounds like solider asking a little help from the other girl.

"We where being manipulated by a bastard." The girl who was helping added unlike the others she still had full memory of things that Quinton had done to them. "My cousin…he's fighting right now I know it!"

Peter nodded in understanding he knew what it was like to be manipulated. He wanted to hate Magneto but, he knew the that the master of magnetism was trying to create a better world for mutants. After the event with the super mutant Apocalypse Magneto had toned down his extreme measures.

* * *

Back inside the terminal Quinton was laughing. "A kamen rider? Kamen Riders are just an urban legend in japan there is no such thing!" Quinton continued to laugh. "I can believe you having the ability to feed on psionic energy to speed up your healing but, a kamen rider I think I'll bust a gut."

"You know what mini-hitler?" Vampyr managed to produce the Kai-buckle and ride book. "Let's ride!" Vampyr slammed the Kai buckle onto his waist forming a belt he attached the ride book and drew out his Kamen ride card. He put the card into the buckle and pushed the sides in.

**Kamen Ride: Kaiser!**

Quinton was quick to realize that kamen riders weren't urban legends after all. Kaiser wiped his hands and pointed at Quinton. "So you where saying about urban legends?"

* * *

Back outside Peter was now facing the entrance of the airport. "I'm a mutant just so you know." Peter's skin changed to metallic hue with segmented chrome plates giving him the appearance of a much larger metallic muscles. Even his hair seemed to change into a steel blue color.

It was Linda spoke first having finished applying the bandages. "It doesn't matter if you're a mutant or not I know your not like who ever was controlling us. So all I have to say is take him down"

Colossus smiled and pulled a odd looking pass card. "Now what is it that the owner said? Oh yes!" He slid the card into the slot causing the center dial on the teriminal buckle to rotate. "Henshin!"

**Faust Form**

The sound of a train engine whistle was heard as small track formed around Colossus and several track parts appeared. A black body suit formed around Colossus with train tracks running from each shoulder to his wrist. Around his head formed a helmet with tracks running from his ears to his eyes. A pair of miniature bullet trains with reversed horns attached to the suits shoulders and like real trains the road the rails and reached his wrists. Once the two trains reached his wrists the horns rotated back as the front of both of them retracted releases a burst of steam. A pair of even smaller trains attached to his helmets sides a road the rails to where his eyes would be. Once they reached his eyes they released a stream of steam before retracting to form a pair of eyes with upside down trident just above the mouth segments. For pieces of armor appeared behind him and in front of him forming a back and front chest plate armor with much large railroad tracks running front at and back. All of this happened within a few seconds. "Could keep my identity secret?"

Kurumu stood up and faced the newly formed rider. "we don't even know your name just…just help my cousin!"

"I'm…" The new rider took a moment to think considering the name of this form and the how he attained it he wasn't without a since of irony. "Kamen Rider Faustian."

* * *

As Kurt and Bishop neared the Airport Bishop stopped as causing Kurt to stopas well. "Vell? Why are we stopping."

Flying out of Kurt's holo avatar, something that Kurt used to hide his less than human features, was Kivat the first. "Pish posh indeed why are we stopping."

Bishop crossed his arms. "Look Kurt I know the public knows what you really like so why do you think I stopped?"

That's when it hit Kurt. "We can't have the public seeing me!"

"Bingo." Bishop climbed off his bike and formed the Kaos Belt. Taking a deep breathe pressed down the buttons on the belt. "henshin!" Within seconds Bishop was now Kamen Rider Kaosthe ultimate warrior.

"Ready Kivat?" Kurt turned off his holo avatar revealing his true blue self. He took off his glove showing his blue arm.

Kivat the first circled Kurt before answer. "There will be pain." Kurt extending out his arm allowing the mechanical bat to bite down.

Kurt wince in pain as the bones in his arms and legs began to shift giving him a more human appearance even as dark stain glass marking appeared on his face. Kurt grabbed kivat out the air as several dark chains appeared around his waist. "Henshin!" Chains wrapped around Kurt's body before shattering revealing the form of Kamen Rider Requiem the one who wore the armor of the first king.

* * *

Back at the white manison Jonocontinued to look at the Advent deck as he walked up the steps. Without him even realizing it an older woman in a white pants suit walked up behind him and place her hand on his shoulder. "Now Mister Starmore you seem rather distracted."

Jono fellow recruits turned and faced the one who had gathered them and one of there own. "It's just I feel like I'm being called."

"Called " Emma looked down at the deck case in Jono's hand. "So something connected to that deck is calling you?"

"Yes and if I ignore it to long I've just got this feeling something bad will happen." Jono looked at his fellow recruits and sighed. "I'm sorry I…I have to go!"

Emma watched as he ran toward her car and watched as he raised it toward one of the side mirrors. "Kamen Rider!" There was blinding flash and Jono was gone.

* * *

Standing a top of the the control tower the airport was Derek spinning the Altair driver. "Let's see how you handle fighting some one who can fight dirty and at multiple angles old friend." He aimed the Altair driver at Kaiser. "So walk that line and don't make me step in!"

* * *

"Fine kamenriders are real so go down." Quinton hurled a large slab of concrete at Kaiser.

Kaiser converted his ride book into sword mode and used the blade to cleave the concrete in two. "Is that the best you got?"

"Best? Best! I'll show you best!" Several pieces of debris rose into the air. "You've got armor? So do I." Quinton spread his arms out. Pieces of rebarwrappedaround Quinton's arms and chest. Slabs of concrete shaped themselves on his chest, arms, and back. Pieces of steel warped and wrapped around his head forming a demonic helmet.

"You gotta effing kidding me! You're an omega level mutant alright! This is bloody over the top!" Kaiser groaned in frustation and began to walk back and forth totally ignoring the now armored Quinton. "First he's an empath okay fine he's an empath, Okay Telekensis okay a starting power for psionic! Now this shaping objets to his will now that's to damn much!" Kaiser pointed at Quinton. "Even if you're an Omega level mutant that's to much! How are you doing it."

* * *

Kaos and Requiem arrived at the airport and stopped at the X-van. Kurumu was being comforted by her mother who was holding a bag with Quinton's items in it. Inside the bag where a set of needles with two empty vials and one that was half full. Kurumu looked up and saw Requiem and blushed quickly looked down.

The two riders upon seeing the van knew where the had to go. Dismounting there bikes they made there way into the airport.

"Wait!" Kurumu quickly made her way ran up the two riders. She had grabbed the bag her mother had been holding. Reaching into the bag she was careful to pull out the half empty vials. "Quinton was using this to boost his powers. I don't know if he knew I knew,

Requiem took the vial and realized he recognized the substance in the vial. "This is kick when used by mutants it boosts a mutants abilities. The Professor was having a sample of it analyzed because of its addictive properties."

"Then Kaiser Doesn't know what he's getting into come on!" Kaos started in a dead sprint into the airport.

Requiem looked at her one last time. "Thanks..Um well excuse me." Requiem quickly gave chase to Kaos.

* * *

Armored up Quinton cracked his knuckles "time for you to feel the pain!" He charged at Kaiser only to get tackled from the side sending him sprawling.

Kaiser was honestly surprised at the arrival of the new rider. "thanks?"

Kamen rider Faustian stood up and pointed at Quinton. "Let me say this from the start…" Faustian curled his arm back making a fist. "I am very strong."

Kaiser let out a silent chuckle and whispered under his breathe. "Someone's channeling Zeronos."

Faustian Looked back at Kaiser nervously looking back at Kaiser. "My uh partner told me to do it."

Kaiser had a pretty good idea who Fuastian was. Walking over to the new rider he shrugged. "Trust me things are gonna get a lot weirder.

Quinton growled in anger as he slowly pulled himself up. "Don't mock me!"

Before Quinton could retaliate a rather large red fist made of energy smashed him into the ground. This caused the two riders to look toward the source of the energy fist. Standing at the end of the wrecked terminal was Kaos who was standing with his arms crossed. Standing next Kaos was Requiem in a new style of his armor and was holding a hammer in downward position. The armor was red in color with in shape of square plates over lapping his chest. On his arms where a pair of red gauntlets with chains looping under them. His helmet had a pair of thick dark red olmens. The hammer he was wielding was shaped like dark red fist with the handle running from spiked wrist guard. Red energy lightning from from the top of the fist shaped hammer to the red energy fist. Requiem Voltaire form lifted the hammer up dissipating the energy fist. He cracked his neck as he let the handle touch the ground.

Kaiser looked around and nodded his head in approval. "Gotta admit I didn't expect all this help."

"He's been taking kick." Requiem stated flatly.

"Okay what's kick?" Kiaser asked now no longer facing Quinton.

Requiem tapped his hammer into the ground."Roids for mutants."

Kaiser snorted and started to laugh. "So he's got roid rage?" Kaiser continued to laugh. "That explains how he's been able to do that."

"Stop laughing." Quinton growled starting to gather more pieces of debris of differing types. Kaiser and the other three riders faced Quinton. "I said stop laughing!" Now in monstrous form Quinton stood up.

**Strike Vent**

Dropping down from above Wyren equipped with his strike claws slammed them down into Quinton monstrous armor he was soon followed by a blue fire ball from Wayren incasing Quinton in a layer of ice. Wyren leaped off of Quinton and walked toward the gathered riders. "Sorry I'm late I was kinda busy moving here to america."

Kaiser rubbed the back of his helmet as looked at frozen Quinton. "I can't help but, feel this was completely one sided." Kaiser watched as a small crack appeared on the ice. "Get ready." The all turned and saw the crack become larger. "Scatter!" The riders all leaped away as the ice and armor shattered in a radial pattern. Of all the riders only Requiem didn't move as the ice and shrapnel only either broke or bounced off harmlessly.

Quinton glared at the riders his body surrounded by a azure aurora. "Your, your all just insignificant insects!"

"I resemble that remark." Kaiser yelled out from behind a busted out counter. Quinton gowled in anger and hurled a stream of debris at Kaiser.

* * *

Derek rolled his eyes. "Can't keep his mouth shut to save his life. Curious no cops have shown up yet." Leaning down to spy into the control tower's windows he spotted that the control tower's staff was out. "That's not good." Looking up he saw several planes circulating over head. "Really not good." Aiming his Altair driver he shot out the windows of the control tower. Dropping down into the control tower he slipped the headset off on the staff he could already he the radio chatter from the pilots. Finding a radar screen he pushed the staffer member out of the seat. He put the headset on was assault by the noise pilots trying to get clearance to land. Sitting down he propped his legs up. "Alrighty then before you all start asking who I am let tell that the entire staff of this airport are out like lights."

"This concord flight 371 what do you mean out like lights!"

Derek pulled at ball out from no where and tossed it back and forth between his hands. "You can all stop screaming in my ear. If you must know we have had slight problem with a terrorist attack."

"Terrorist!"

Derek snorted. "Now now as we talk the problem is being taken care of and if you must know I was a flight controller before my current career. So I want to know which of you are low on fuel and need to land now and those of you who have fuel reroute to next nearest airport." Looking at the tarmac he spotted a clear run way. "Now let's get this dance sorted." This Derek began to direct traffic.

* * *

It was whirl wind of debris inside the terminal each of the riders had taken up positions surrounding Quinton who was occasionally taking pop shots at the riders. A large slab of concrete hurled at Requiem, he slammed the hammer down onto the slab shattering it. A set of tiles flew at Kaos who basically shattered the tiles with kicks and punches. Faustina had formed a battle axe and was currently using it to cleave large and small pieces of debris. Wyren was making good use of his fencing training while using his wing blade to parry attacks. Kaiser had converted his ride book into gun mode and was using it two shoot any debris that came hurling at him. "Face it Quinton your burning up."

It was true Quinton was already panting. The more he fought the them the more he felt burnt out. "It doesn't mean I can't put you down"

"face it Quinton!" Kaiser continued to fire at the debris slowly pushing through. "I've had stamina training unlike you. These four came here fresh Quinton and I'm beating that drug you took has already burnt through you system!"

Quinton gritted his teeth and focused he attention on Kaiser. "Go away!"

"Your reaction time is Slowing Quinton!" Kaiser used several slabs of concrete that where being hurled at him like steps. "Good night!" Using a curtwheel kick Kaiser slammed his foot into the back of Quinton's head causing Quinton's face to kiss the ground.

All the debris that had been spinning around suddenly stopped then fell to the ground. The riders all surrounded the out cold Quinton. "He ruined my favorite hoodie." Kaiser commented dryly.

Kaos looked at him and face palmed. "Is that the only reason you where fighting him."

"No I had lots of reasons to want to pound him into the dirt." Kaiser raised a finger. "One he was manipulating my cousin without her consent." He raised a second finger. "He was doing the same to several other girls." He raised a third finger. "all of that I would have just tied him down and delivered him to Xavier but no he slammed me into wall and buried me in rubble." He raise a fourth finger. "He then used that very same junk to crush me which in itself was painful and I could swear to you I was dead." He raised his thumb. "He ruined my favorite hoodie. Mainly though he manipulated my cousin"

"That I can understand." Kaos commented putting his hands behind his head.

* * *

Outside several vehicles had arrived the X-men and brotherhood had all finally arrived. Freddy Dukes climbed out of the brotherhood jeep and made his way over to X-van whose side door was open. He was soon joined by Todd and St. John. When they all arrived at the Van the found several cute girls a couple of whom where crying. It was who they saw laying in the floor bandaged all around his his lower and upper body. It was there leader Lance and he was starting to bleed through the bandages. "Hey what happened to the Lance!" Freddy put his hands on the van and started to shake it.

"Hey hey big guy stop shaking the van it can't be good for Lance my best friend." Pietro stated rather quickly in response Wanda smacked him in the back of the head. "Hey what was that for."

"Since when is Lance your Best friend!" Wanda groaned in frustration and waited for Freddy stop shaking the van. She looked at the girls most of them where now shaking in terror and plied themselves to the sides of van all but, three of them. The first woman was in Marine female dress uniform, The second woman was obviously older but, still maintained who good looks, the third was just about around the same age as the brotherhoods youngest member while she looked scared she was still staying calm near the older two women. "So what did happen?" It was the oldest woman in the van who answered she seemed to be matron of the group.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side the airport the X-men where landing the X-jet. The team was composed of Jean, Cyclops, Ice-man, Shadow cat, and Beserker. "Jean are you sure someone is up the control tower?"

"Yes Scott someone is up there directing the air traffic." Jean while she loved Scott was starting to get annoyed.

"Berserker, Shadow Cat, Ice-man get out there and find out who is it." Cyclops turned back to Jean. "we're going to see about what caused that psionic shockwave."

Bobby iced up converting his body and clothes into ice. "Alright you two hang onto me."

Berserker eyes glowed as one of his hands charged with energy. "Ready." He grabbed hold of Ice-man's shoulder.

Shadow cat rolled her eyes. "I'm betting Lance is here." She placed her hand on Ice-man's shoulder just as he made a an ice slide which they road to up to the control tower.

* * *

Derek smirked as he saw the three X-men coming. "well ladies and gentlemen I've gotta go." Walking over to a captian who had passed out do to the psionic shockwave. "I think I'll take that." Reaching down took the mans hat and flight pin. He put the hat on and saw that three x-men where close enough to see him. "Ciao!"

"wait hold it!" Shadow cat yelled as the man took a bow. Before any of them could react Derek ran and leaped out the window. Before Ice-man could create an ice net they where hit by a powerful sonic boom which shattered his ice bridge. Reacting quickly Ice-Man created an ice pillar which caught him. Shadow cat grabbed Berserker's hand and fazed her hand through the ice using it to slow there fall.

* * *

Inside the terminal Nightcrawler and Bishop where sitting in on makeshift bench's just as Cyclops and Jean entered. At the feet of the two riders was Quinton who was hogtied and still out. "wait how did you you two get here?" Cyclops asked as he looked down at the groaning Quinton. "And for that matter whose this."

Bishop kicked Quinton in the gut. "A pain in the arse."

Kurt nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Well we rode here and found him tearing the place to pieces." Kurt nodded toward the various piles of shrapnel. "We where lucky to take him down he was running on this." Kurt tossed a half empty vial toward Scott who caught it.

It only took Scott a few seconds to figure out what the substance in the vile was. "This is Kick, so this guy is mutant."

Jean probed the mind the of Quinton which was made easier by the fact he was out cold. "Scott he's a mutant but, he's also psychic rapist."

This caught the ire of Scott who opened a pouch on his belt and took out color like device and strapped it around Quinton's neck. "This should inhibit his powers till we can get him to the Professor."

* * *

While all of this was going on Vampyr walked still shirtless out to meet te brotherhood. Kamen Rider Faustian had disappear after the battle with Quinton as did Wyren. "So is everyone okay."

Kurumu leaped out the van and huged her cousin tears where streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry, so sorry,"

"Shh..it's okay Kurumu you weren't yourself." Anthony hugged his cousin trying to comfort her. "He was manipulating you."

"Yo an ambulance is on the way." Todd asked as he hopped toward the two of them. "Uh dude your shirtless."

Anthony blinked in surprise as far as he knew nobody but Quinton had been hurt. "Why is an ambulance coming, was somebody standing outside when the glass shattered?"

"Lance was mate" St. John commented dryly. "Oih think he's dieing."

Kurumu had a renewed bout of crying and apologizing to him. Anthony couldn't speak he couldn't even move he didn't mean for anyone to get hurt and now one of his friends had gotten hurt.

* * *

The door of Peter's room opened up and he walked in closing the doors behind him. He wanted to work with his paints but, something was bugging him. Then it hit him he remembered what had happended to Lance. Bursting out his room he could only think one thing fortunately Xavier had doing a passive psychic scan to search for. "Peter did Mister Alver's actually get hurt." Xavier want to ask about the other memories but, would ask latter.

Peter was panting when he encountered Xavier. "Professor we need to contact the hospital."

Xavier was already on the case his reached out to Jean's mind to inform her of Lance's condition.

* * *

Hours latter at the Bayeville community hospital the entire brotherhood was sitting in waiting room. A rather angry blue woman walked into the Hospital and slammed her fist into the desk of receptionist. "Where is Lance Alvers!"

The brotherhood weren't the only ones there also waiting was Kitty Pryde she was blowing her nose into a tissue her cheeks where hot with tears. She managed to stand up on her own and walked her way up to Mystique. "He's still in the ER."

Mystique turned around and looked at the sobbing Kitty and her heart just crashed. She grabbed the girl and easily walked her back toward her seat and eased her into it. "Look at you all we should be going after who ever at fault for this!"

Anthony numbly looked up at her. "It was my fault I asked for his help and he agreed."

Mystique grabbed him by the shirt. "What the hell happened!"

"Stop shaking him and he might be able to answer you." Wanda commented flatly putting her boots on a in table kicking off a couple magazines.

Mystique took a calming breathe before releasing Anthony back into his chair. "Alright I'm calm so tell me what happened leave nothing out."

Anthony took a breathe and began the story of how he received a letter from his cousin and second hidden letter on the back of his cousin's letter. He told her how he asked Lance to help him borrow the X-van and arrived the airport. He also added on when he confronted Quinton on the matter he had unleashed a powerful psionic shockwave which shattered every window in the airport on the ground level. He didn't even leave his battle Quinton along side the other riders though he did leave out the knowledge of there identities.

Mystique grabbed him by the hair of his head. "Listen to me now." She got in his face. "It is not your fault." She stressed each word making sure the words sunk in. She stepped back and took in the sight of the Brotherhood plus the X-girl. "You're the Brotherhood you all take pounding but your all going to get back up again you hear me? You get knocked around but you get back up. One of you gets hurt I expect you all to pick him up. You are the brotherhood and I expect all of you to fight and fight hard. Now get up off your collective asses and make sure you leader makes it"

It was Anthony who stood up first, followed by Peitro who looked at his sister who tossed a magazine onto the table before standing up. Todd and Freddy looked at each other before standing themselves. St John grinned his crazy smile and stood up Mystique smirked while they where down a man they where still her boys and girl. "Now who are all of you?"

The lot of them looked at each other with Kitty looking up at them. It was St. John who spoke first. "We are the brotherhood!" Mystique smiled they where hers and nobody would change that.

* * *

A new exhibit had opened in the natural history museum in New York City. Remy Lebeu whistled as he strolled through the exhibit that was on the Egypt's mysterious Scorpion King and his elite guardian. Currently the museum was closed which meant that Remy also known as Gambit was illegally strolling through . "Now if where hiding a possibly mystically enchanted tablet where would I hide it." He smirked as he found the said tablet under a glass case. "My My out here all on it's lonesome." He touched the glass with his right finger placing a small suction cup with his left hand. Using his power he carved a small section out the glass case. Depicted on the tablet was lunar moth with an odd emblem printed on its wings. Reaching down he touched the tablet causing a spark to pass from it into his palm. He quickly withdrew his hand shook the numbness from it. "Naughty little thing you are." Reach down he grabbed it again.

"Alright hands where I can see them!" Gambit smirked as lifted his hands into the air. "Now turn around slowly and keep your hands up!" Gabit slowly turned around and pleasantly surprised to see that the night guard was actually female.

"Why hello Monsheri" She was dressed in standard night guard uniform consisting of a pair of slack, a button up shirt a tasser gun, which was currently aimed at him, and jacket which more than likely read the word security on it.

"Don't try charm your way out of this one!" She walked closer to Gambit keeping her finger on the trigger of tasser gun. "One your knees and place your hands on the ground."

"As you wish." Slowly Gambit dropped to one knee followed by the other. Watching her steps Gambit had to time it just right. Slapping his hands on the ground he sent out a energy pulse through the floor causing a small explosion under her feet just enough to cause her to fall Like the charmer he was he manged to catch her before she fell. "Now now monsheri I have a job to perform." Acting quickly before she could recover he brought out a small gas canister and sprayed the contents.

Before she knew what was happening her whole world went blurry then black. With practiced ease Gambit laid the woman down on the floor and slid his calling card into her hand the ace of spades. Turning around Gambit went back to the glass case which had the tablet in it. Strangely enough the tablet was gone in it's place was metallic card depicting a humanoid moth. "hmm…" Gambit reached into the case and pulled the card out. Flipping it over the emblem that had been on the moth was know more clear. It was as if someone had replaced top of a club with the top of the diamond while the bottom was that of a of a spade all of which all colored gold. "Well well I just might add this to my collection."

* * *

The next morning Curator of the museum was talking with the head the security for the exhibit. "Your incompetent guard allowed the thieve to escape with the center piece of this exhibit! Not only that before the thieve literally destroyed the monitoring room!"

"Sir I could no more have prevented this had been here myself." The chief commented dryly. "We where dealing with a professional he was waiting around till we shut down and waited even longer till the guard shift." The chief pointed to fried security camera. "who ever it was fried all the camera's in this section of the museum."

The two of them walked up to obelisk with hieroglyphics written on it. "So what's the big deal with that Tablet."

The Curator rubbed the bridge of his nose. "According to the writings on this and several other pieces the tablet was the power source of the elite guardian that protected the legendary Scorpion king. Also it says that the power itself came from another world."

"Sounds like a lot of bull to me." The chief of security rubbed his nose in disbelieve

Curator snorted in response. "Real or not according to the various writings of that time even the warrior king En Sabah Nur feared him and it is said the two of them clashed more than once neither gained any ground. "

"Saba who?"

"Crudely translated it means the first one or the first of the morning light."

"Well what ever I'll call the local PD and see if they can locate your so called power tablet."

* * *

Somewhere in depths of the city Gambit approached a steel door that was out of place for the sewers of New York. He smiled and waved at the camera that hung just above the door. Just as he did that the gears inside the door began to turn and slide away reveal a massive room with steps leeding deeper inside. Standing into the room waiting was man with purple hair tapping his foot, on his right hand was glove with a spike gauntlet. "took you long enough Remy."

"Now Arc'light I did retrieve what I was looking for." Reaching into his trench coat Gambit took out the card that had formed from the tablet.

Arclight's right fist began to glow a purple light. "Don't mess with me Remy I'm not in the mood!"

A soft chuckle was heard from the shadows. "Now now Arclight that very card is what I wanted him to retrieve." Stepping into the light was a man in a black body suit his skin a pale white in color flowing from his shoulders a black cape ran down. "It seems that the tablet has finally responded to someone's touch. " The man crossed his arms "Keep the card Gambit don't worry you will still receive full payment."

Gambit smirked and took a mocking bow. "well then I a bid you ado" Gambit spun around and walked up the steps back into the sewers not even waiting for the doors to close. "Now to see my Mona Lisa." Remy of course was talking about the girl he loved and not the painting.

Arclight turned allowed his anger to subside. "Sinister sir why did you let him go you said you needed that card."

Mr. Sinister smiled. "I couldn't take the card if I wanted to it's bounded to him. That doesn't mean I can't still use it's power." A twisted smiled appeared on Mr. Sinister's face "all we have to do is wait."

* * *

A silvery veil hung in the air it purpose spreading out. At the hospital the brotherhood had taken turns watching over there fallen leader and right now it was Anthony's shift. It didn't take Tsuki long to find the room Anthony was staying in. "Hello my Mitsukai."

Tsuki looked at her boyfriend who gave her a weak smile. "What happened? Why is Lance like this?"

"It was…the fault of someone who was abusing my cousin." He sighed. "I was told not to blame myself but, it's hard to do."

Tsuki took his hand into her own. "I knew there was something wrong…I felt it yesterday."

He looked outside and saw the silvery veil approaching. "I guess I'll have to deal with my angst another time." He stood up continuing to hold her hand. "have we ever made out?"

Tsuki eyes widened just as the veil swept over them.


	17. Blade of Kings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider Blade or American Dragon**

Tsuki stared blankly at her boyfriend the question he had asked had thrown her through a loop. Anthony sighed as he looked at her face, he had wanted to get off the subject of his guilt and go onto something more pleasant. "It's okay guess it was a bad time to ask anyway." Looking around he saw they where in front of art museum with several people milling about none of them had seemed to notice there sudden arrival.

Tsuki blinked a few times as Her boyfriend slumped down into the nearest bench. She walked over to the bench and sat down beside him. She took his hand into her own. "I want to."

His face seemed to light up. "Can't really do it out here in public can we?"

She blushed and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Consider it a down payment a small one."

"Well call me the repo man then." With a suddenness of motion that surprised her he planted a kiss firmly on her lips and gave her another rather passionate kiss that made her melt on the inside.

The passion of the kiss was interrupted by the sound screaming as several dark black creatures where stalking up the steps of the museum. "Kuso…" Anthony slowly stood up as people ran into the museum. "Hey morons I was getting ready to cart my girlfriend off somewhere private." Hearing those words Tsuki did a rather good impression of cherry.

The dark roaches stop when they heard the declaration and started to make chittering sounds as they all clustered in the middle of entrance area. Anthony got into a rather loose fighting stance. "Sorry if this seems a little off but, I'm feeling rather rusty! **SONICBOOM**!" Anthony drew back his arms and gathered his ki into his fist then thrust his arms across each other. This generated a disk of spinning ki which smashed into front most dark roach causing it to crash into the others. Unlike the Hadouken which draws a small portion of ki from user and combines it with ambient ki the Sonicboom technique relied on the user ability to channel ki into there fists then hurl into the shape of discus to generate concussive force to the ki flame of the Hadouken.

Anthony smirked as watched the dark roaches fall domino's. "Just love fighting grunts!" Adjusting his fighting stance he watched as the dark roaches picked themselves up.

Tsuki had taken to watching from a safe distance noticing a figure approach from behind.

Anthony spun around as he heard a scream coming Tsuki's direction. "Tsuki!" The dark roaches had taken this opportunity to attack him and force him to the ground. "Get off me you stupid bugs!" The Dark Roaches responded by making chittering sounds and grabbing the back of his head.

Tuski found her self the grip of another dark roach that had taken to strangle her. "let's play a little card game shall we?" several charged playing cards slammed into the dark roach forcing it to release its grip. Tsuki took several heaving breathes before she saw her rescuer. He was wearing a long brown trench coat with a pair of black jeans and oddly colored dark shirt. He had black on red eyes which seemed to see right through a person. On his hands he wore a pair of fingerless biker gloves. "A lady isn't something to hurt."

Tsuki quickly come to her senses and looked around for Anthony. "Haru…" Tsuki was one of the few people Anthony allowed Tsuki to use his real name. She spotted him face down in some concrete his face being used to figure out the thickness of the substance by the Dark Roaches.

Remy produced several more cards and hurled them at the dark roach that had attacked Tsuki. Card after card he hurl doing more and more damage to the monster. "Your gonna fall down." gambit charged up one last card the ace of spades before hurl it at the dazed dark Roach. He didn't even bother to watch the impact as it exploded. Remy smirked as he saw two more Roaches approaching. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out a small cylinder which expanded out to the length of a bow staff. "Ole Gambit still gotta lotta tricks my sleeves."

Two motor bikes rode up there riders dismounting, The first one up the steps wore silver armor, with sword in hand, his helmet shaped like a spade. The second rider who was in red armor was wielding a gun, his helmet was based on that of a diamond. The rider with the gun rotated a set of cards around back of his weapon drawing three cards and sliding them into a card slot on his weapon.

**Diamond 2, Diamond 4 ,Diamond 6, Burning shot!**

The rider pulled the trigger of his weapon sending out a burst of flaming bullets into the Dark Roaches pinning Anthony down. It was the rider with the sword that got to Anthony first. "You alright Bro?"

"I aint your bro…" Anthony managed to groan out as he stood. His face has been cut and bruised from numerous impacts with the ground. Unfortunately his wounds where damaging enough to speed up his healing factor.

Tsuki who had taken to hiding behind a support pillar after the attack by the first dark roach ran up to her boyfriend. "Are you alright?"

Smiling Anthony took her hands heedless of the two riders and dark roaches. "Just give me a couple minutes okay?"

Three dark roaches where hurled out into the open by the force of Gambit's strikes sending them rolling on the ground. The rider in red armor watched as three more roaches attempted to sneak up on Gambit, instead of waiting the rider pulled the trigger of his weapon sending another volley fire balls into the roaches. Gambit spun around just in time to watch as the shots hit there marks. "Dude you should really watch your back!"

The rider armed with the sword put his hand on Anthony's shoulder. "You two should get out of here."

"I'm not leaving until I get some pay back." Another pulled the Kai-buckle out along with the ride book. "Tsuki get inside the museum we'll handle the bugs."

"Yo Jake we got more incoming." The rider wearing the red armor commented joining the the rider in silver who he called Jake.

"Easiest pay check ever." The rider in the silver armor took a few practice swings with his weapon.

"let's ride then!" Anthony reached into the ride book and pulled out his kamen ride card. "Henshin!"

**Kamen ride: Kaiser**

The red and silver riders watched as Anthony put on the armor of Kamen rider Kaiser. Pulling a card from his ride book he charged into the Dark roaches.

**Attack ride: Slash**

Kaiser waded through the dark roaches his blade find it's mark without much trouble. He was soon joined by the red and silver riders as well as Gambit who was using his bow staff charged with kinetic energy. It wasn't long before the Dark Roaches had met there end at hands of the three riders and Gambit."I feel much better."

"Yeah well that aint gonna last!" The rider in silver armor lashed out with his weapon.

Kaiser parried the blow taking a few steps back. "Do you really wanna tangle with me Blade?"

Now identified as Blade the rider in silver armor thrust his blade at Kaiser who simply parried the blow away from him. "I won't let you destroy this world!"

The red wearing rider tried to aim his weapon at Kaiser who was simply deflecting Blade's attacks. "Yo Jake you serious about this the guy did help us with those dark Roaches."

"Stay out of this Spud!" Blade brought his weapon down in high arc.

Kaiser narrowly dodged the attack by spinning back creating some distance between him and Blade. "Look I know you've been told I was a monster." Kaiser turned sideways as slash narrowly missed his chest. "You been told I would destroy this world, well I'm gonna tell you that it's a lie."

"How do I know your not the one whose lying!" Blade stepped back and fanned out several cards around his Blade Rouzer pulling two cards.

"You want me to be a monster then fine." Kaiser ducked under a swing from Blade and kicked the rider away drawing card from his ride book. "I'm honestly tired of people calling me a destroyer." Kaiser watched as Blade recovered from the kick. "I'm tired of of comparing myself to Decade." He put card into the Kai-buckle pushing the twin bars in.

**Kamen Ride: Dark Kiva.**

Black chains wrapped around the Kaiser armor before shattering to reveal the armor form of the true king of fangires Dark Kiva. Kaiser raised his hand and used the bring it sign. Blade clenched his fist and charged head long at the dark rider only to meet the fist of Dark Kiva in the stomach.

Gambit and Garren both winced in pain at the sight though only Garren commented. "That's brutal dude." Gambit could only nod in agreement.

Blade groaned in pain pointing his sword as Kaiser/Dark Kiva. The dark rider simply popped his neck. "I can keep this up even after fighting those grunts."

Blade managed to stand straight up his weapon still pointed at the Dark Rider. "I'm not going to let you destroy this world." This time Blade took a different approach and circled the dark rider.

Blade tried to lash out from behind only to get kicked in the back for his troubles. "My friend is in hospital right now so honestly." Blade slowly picked himself up. "I just want to get this world done and over with."

"Shut up…" Blade once again charged at Kaiser/Dark Kiva this time slashing his weapon wildly in any direction he could manage.

"Stay…" The dark rider slipped through the rather sloppy attacks easily. "Down!" He drilled his fist as hard as he could into Blade's chest causing a rather loud groan of pain and forcing the hen shin to fail. Kaiser/Dark Kiva caught the young man as he began to fall. He was of Chinese decent only a couple years younger than Kaiser himself. He was dressed in long sleeve red jacket and a pair of khaki shorts honestly not what Kaiser had expected.

Garren quickly ran over to his friend pulling off his hen shin belt undoing his transformation. Like the young man in Blade armor Garren was actually younger than Kaiser had expected. He wore a red toboggan, a black shirt with a green alien on it was a red diamond on it's forehead, A white long sleeve under shirt, and s pair of khaki pants. "Little brutal don't you think."

"Look I'm tired okay?" Kaiser handed the Chinese youth over to the young man in the black shirt. "A friend of mine got hurt because of me." Kaiser pulled off the Kai-buckle undoing his transformation. "I got interupted while making out with my girlfriend and to top it all off he attacked me." Anthony hunched down on the ground. "Look I'm not the destroy of worlds. Even if I am I'm going to keep protecting what's important to me and that's my family and friends."

Spud nodded in understanding giving his friend a slap in the face. "Yo Jake Man wake up."

"I'm awake." Jake pushed his friend away before standing up. "you and me gotta a problem." Jake pointed his finger accusing Anthony.

Anthony rolled his eyes standing up. "Yeah your bad mafia accent." He spun on his heel and headed for the entrance of the museum. "If you want to fight meet me back here tomorrow at oh say 3 o'clock."

"come on Jake you look bad."

"I'm…" Jake didn't have time to finish as he held his stomach in pain. "yeah yeah."

While the Anthony had been speak Gambit had taken that minute to slip off to parts unknown. Anthony took a quick glance around before deciding not to care. Standing just outside the Art Museum doors was Tsuki who took notice of Anthony's no outfit. "You look like a pastry chef."

"hmmm…?" Anthony looked at himself and shrugged. "Yeah guess I do." He reached into his pockets and pulled out an Application. "Well looks like I got a job to attend." Looking at Tsuki he grinned. "Now where were we."

* * *

Back at the B.O.A.R.D building training room a young girl was holding a bow and arrow. She was in practice range her weapon already notched. Controling her breathing she let it fly hitting the mark dead center. She spun around just as she heard someone clapping. "Mr. Director sir."

The man she called Director was dressed in causal white suit. "Now now Rose you know you and the other Aces don't have to call me Sir, Director will be just fine." He placed a hand on her shoulder admiring the distance that she had shot her arrow. "I was going to ask how is your romance with Mr. Long coming along?"

She blushed a deep red, while it was against the rules to date fellow employees, though everyone knew both She and Jake had been Dating long before either of them joined B.O.A.R.D. "We're doing fine."

"good good, I wish you both the best of luck in the future." The director took his hand off her shoulder and walked away leaving her to her thoughts. Walking into the Elevator that he was quickly joined by a young man. "How does it feel to be young."

The young man waited for the doors of the Elevator to close before shifting form into the Paradoxa undead. "Kaiser has finally made his way to this world."

The Director crossed his arms. "Project Neo King is almost done all we need is for the rouzer to be completed."

The ninja like King of hearts undead leaned back into the Elevator. "so what of your other project, the so called united Joker?"

"That is none of your concern." He turned eyes toward the undead. "Remember who unsealed you Paradoxa. Your only free because I need you."

"that threat grows weaker by the day Huntsmaster."

"don't call me that!" The Director almost lashed out at the Undead before calming himself. "That man died."

"hmpf." The Paradoxa undead snorted as the doors of the elevator opened to the Directors office. It was he who first noticed the man sitting in the Director's chair spinning around. "You have company." The Paradoxa undead slipped into the shadows.

The Director wasn't happy as marched up to his chair stopped it's spinning. "Who are you and how did you get in here."

Derek Greymore smirked and aimed his Altair driver at the man. "Oh just passing through thought I might take a few things off your hands."

The Director glared at the weapon aimed at him. "I'm calling security."

"Now now no need to get angry." Derek stood up twirling his weapon around. "Just give me the vanity card."

"What is that" The Director asked as he sat back down into his seat.

Derek plopped right down on the desk. "don't lie to me, I know you have are attempting to create one." He tapped his weapon on the computer monitor. "I'm treasure seeker and not a half bad hacker myself."

The director raised an eyebrow. "Fine you want the vanity card you can have it."

Derek crossed his arms no quiet believing what the man said. "I can have it? Just like that you'll give me the vanity card just like that? Well that's a nice change." He slid off the desk

The director raised a finger "On one condition."

Derek groaned in annoyance. "figures there would be a catch." He grabbed the back of a chair stretching his body out. "So what's the condition?

"You help me capture and seal the Black Joker."

Derek stood straight up and twirled the Altair driver on his finger. "that all? Well if that's all I'll do it. Where do you want the sealed undead."

The Director leaned back into his chair and spun around to face his view of the city. "If you really read my files you know where I want the Joker delivered."

Derek used the boy scout salute before making his way out of the Directors office through it's main entrance.

It was after the door slammed shut that the Paradoxa undead made himself known again. "do you honestly think he'll seal the Joker undead for us?"

The director spun around to face the undead. "It doesn't matter weather the or not he seals the Joker undead or not I already know who the joker undead is."

The paradoxa undead took a seat across from the Director. "Then why haven't you retrieved it yet? I thought it necessary for your plans."

The directory turn again to face the city skyline. "Up until this point I didn't have the genetic data to complete my plan. The man is willing to help me with it so why not use him."

"I still think it's a bad idea to trust whom ever that was."

Elsewhere Jake had finally made it home while Spud made a report on the Dark Roaches. "Highya I told you not to face those Dark roaches using the power of that card!" Standing on a step to stay eye level with Jake was an elderly Chinese man. "you should have…"

"Sorry Gramps wasn't no Roaches to beat me." This caused the old man to pause as far as he knew all of the undead had been sealed leaving only the Joker left standing. "It wasn't the Joker either it was Kaiser."

"Kaiser?" The old man stepped off the step and followed the young man into the living area. "Is he the one you said would bring an end to this world?"

"I thought he was…" Jake took a look at a family photo in it was himself, his sister, and there parents. His sister was currently on a training trip and his parents had gone on there second honeymoon. "Now I'm not so sure."

The old man sat down on the couch beside his grandson. "A wise man one said you shouldn't worry about the future but, lo live in the here and now."

Jake slumped down farther into the couch. "You gramps that still doesn't help me."

The man shook his head and gave his grandson a pat on the shoulder. "Jake when I first started training you, she thick headed, headstrong, and full of yourself. In fact your still full of yourself."

"Hey!" Jake glared at his grandfather.

The old man chuckled. "But deep down I know you still have a strong heart." He pointed to Jake's heart. "I know when the times comes to do what have to do you will do what is right."

Then was a louding kocking at the door catching both there attention. "Who could that be at this hour." The grandfather stood up and walked toward the door. The loud knocking came again this time far more urgently. "Hold your dragons I'm coming I'm coming." The old man opened the door and saw two girls out of breathe. The first girl Sara had blonde hair and was wearing a pretty white dress, The second girl was dressed in dark clothes with matching dark hair. Lao Shi the old man knew who these girls where. "eih Oracle twins why are you here."

It was the girl with blonde haired girl quickly put on a smile. "The world will end if the black joker is sealed!" Even as she spot she kept a cheery smile

That statement actually got Jakes attention causing him to stand up. "I thought stopping the joker undead would save the world?"

Kara the sister with the black hair rolled her eyes at his statement. "well yeah normally that would be right but, something or someone has turned fate on it's head!" Almost to accent her point her eyes glowed with inner light. "_And the one who will rule in days to come will unite with the one who takes what he wants. Together shall they befall that which is called arc."_

Sara quickly caught her twin just as the glow died. Before she could say anything her own eyes glowed. _"If that which is black join with that which white Royal shall follow ." _

This caused Grandson and Grandfather to look at each other neither knew what to do but, they knew they had to do something. Lao Shi turned and faced the two girls. "For now there is nothing we can do but, sit and wait."

"But…" Jake tried to proest only to be stopped by his grandfather.

"You are in no condition to fight young dragon, the best thing you can do now is rest." He turned his attention back to the oracle twins. "It safe for you two travel home right now?"

Kara looked at her sister Sara who shook her head. "No if we travel alone something will happen to us."

Lao shi nodded in understanding. "the two of you may make use of my granddaughters room while Jake and I remain down here."

Sara cheered. "Yeah a sleep over!" Kara simply rolled her eyes and trudged up the steps of the Long family residence.

Grandpa walked over to closest and took out a set of blankets for himself and his grandson. "All we can do now Jake is wait."

Jake begrudgingly accepted the blankets that had been tossed at him. "yeah yeah."

* * *

The next morning things where going strangely well at an old bakery downtown across from B.O.A.R.D building the reason being a sign out front. "Free muffin with the purchase of any pasrty I repeat free muffin." Anthony announced over the restaurants PA system.

Tsuki worked a cash register as people came in to buy cakes, Cupcakes, pies, and other things. The night before Anthony and her had discovered this pastry shoppe which was almost bought out by B.O.A.R.D. So Anthony some how employed there had managed to convince the owners to give away from blueberry muffin's to anyone who made a purchase. The muffins where huge easily meals on there own.

Back in the kitchen Anthony was putting the finishing touches on a batch of cupcakes that where for the display case. "Perfecto!" Taking the tray he put it on the counter between the kitchen and the main register. "One order of four dozen cup cakes ready for display." never before had the pastry shoppe managed to pump out so many customers nor have this much income.

Just outside a girl with a long pony tail was watching the people come in and out of the pastry shoppe. She was smiling because this had been one of her favorite places to get something to snack on during the day. When she had learned it was going to close down due to lack of business she almost asked for a loan from a bank but, seeing all the business now she knew it would keep it's doors open.

Back inside the shoppe Anthony was putting a layer of frosting on marble cake for a birthday party. "So Tsuki would you like me to make you a cake of your own."

Tsuki blushed always wondering how he knew she had entered the room even while he was busy. "Oh…we just got an order for a wedding cake and it needs to be done today."

Anthony rolled his eyes. "Always with these rush orders don't they know making pastries is an art form." He stood up after applying the last of the frosting needed.

"are you complaining?" She raised her thumb causing Anthony to cringe. "because you better not be."

Anthony wiped his hands clean of flour and pushed Tsuki up against some cabinets. "Now is this complaining." He kissed her on the lips at the same time reaching up and grabbing some sprinkles from the cabinet.

After he broke the kiss she gave him a glare. "You're a jerk you know that!"

Anthony changed the tip on his frosting bag. "I'm your jerk my mitsukai"

The caused Tsuki to blush. "Oh shut up…" She left the kitchen area Upon entering the displaying room she noticed the young blonde that had been standing outside. "What will you have?"

The blonde haired girl Rose simply looked at the display case. "I'm just looking for something to give to my boyfriend."

Tsuki smiled she could understand that. "why don't I introduce you to our head chef." She came out from behind the counter and beckoned Rose to follow her.

Once near the kitchen they found a booth that had leather seats. This was the booth where special orders where made so one of the chefs could speak with a customer about what that wanted. In this case it was Anthony who was drying his hands walked in. "Who might this be?"

Rose smiled and took a seat in the booth while Tsuki sat on the other side. "my name is Rose and I was wondering if you could make something special for my boyfriend mine anniversary."

"hmmm…"Anthony grabbed a freshly made cupcake and a cart with a few decorating items on it. "Well that depends what are you celebrating?" Sitting down next to Tsuki he began to work on the cupcake.

"Well it's almost been a year since me and him have started dating again." Rose commented.

"You don't say…" Anthony applied a layer of black icing to the cupcake. "If I may ask do you want a cake or something else."

Rose had to think for a moment. "Well a cake would be nice just not to big though."

Tsuki elbowed her boyfriend thinking he wasn't paying attention "What are you doing?"

Anthony ignored Tsuki's jab to his side and continued to work the cupcake over. "So it's just going to be the two of you sharing it right?"

"Uh Yeah…" She blushed the thought of the two of them alone made her turn red as her namesake.

"Hmmm…" Anthony picked up some silver glaze and began to apply it to the cupcake's surface. "Any particular theme you would like?"

"Theme?" It took Rose a moment to realize what he had been asking. "dragons…"

"Go on." Anthony began to make a shape with the glaze. "what style of dragons Eastern? Western?"

"Mixed actually…Red velvet if you don't mind?"

Anthony smiled picking up a small bottle of red frosting with a small tip for intricate work. "even those who say they have no heart have a heart."

That statement shocked Rose making her wonder if he knew the truth. "yeah…could you make the cake's shape in that of a heart."

Anthony smiled as he finished the cupcake. "Yes I can do that." He turned the cupcake toward her showing the design he had put on it. He was the same design as the Chalice buckle. "All you have to do for me is believe."

She slowly took the cupcake. "All I have to do is believe?"

Anthony crossed his arms. "Believe in those around you, Believe that destiny can take a kick in the teeth."

Rose smiled looking up from cupcake. "yeah I think I can kick destiny in the teeth!" Taking the cupcake with her she ran out of the pasty shoppe only stopping at the entrance to look at Anthony Tsuki who where standing arm and arm. "when can pick up that cake?"

"Tomorrorw." Anthony responded before walking back into the shoppe. "I have a wedding cake to create!"

Rose looked at Tsuki smiling. "Thank you, thank him for me too." With those parting words Rose took off.

Tsuki smiled leaning into the door frame. "Always good to see someone in love."

* * *

Remy Lebeau walked around aimlessly taking in the sights of the city that seemed so much like the New York City he knew back home. The sights the sounds everything seemed the same yet deep down he knew it was different. "I could almost get lost in this place."

As he continued to muse on the events that had unfolded he found a rather out of place building. Sitting in front of this building was a rather lard Sign which read. "BOARD Research Institute." Being curious person he was Remy approached the main entrance of the building. Pushing open the doors he found a security guard sitting at the main desk "Why hello."

The security guard looked up at Remy then looked back down at the monitors. "No Visitors allowed this is research center." It was simple fact and the guards tone Remy could tell there was no real animosity from the guard.

Remy leaned onto the desk and smiled. "well then how could I apply for a job."

The guard glanced up at Remy. "First you have to apply at our primary branch then if ,that's a big if, the director could assign you here.' After explaining this to the new comer the guard went back to watching the monitors that where in his desk.

Remy stepped back musing on things. "Well then thanks for that then." Walking out of the research center Remy looked around and took notice of the various security camera's lining the facility. "Bet something intresting is going on in there with all of this security." Once he was sure he was out of range of the security camera's he began to scope out the building hoping to find a weak point in the security net.

His chance came when he noticed a researcher walk out of the building taking off his ID badge and putting it in his pants pocket. Quickly making his move Remy walked past the researcher bumping his shoulder into the man just to serve as distraction. After the initial bump and apology Remy walked away with his hand closed.

Once far enough away Remy twirled the pick pocketed badge. "No to see what's so intresting." Timing his walk perfectly Remy walked past the security cameras using there blind spots to move to the rear entranc ef the building. "And swipe." Remy slid the ID card through the reader and heard the tale tell sound of a door latch clicking open.

Pushing the door open Remy found himself inside the white wash walls of the buildings innards. Walking down the hall he could hear a familiar chittering. Looking up he saw the sign reading 'Undead research wing.' Seeing the door was also card coded Remy looked at the card he had stolen. "Might as well press my luck." Remy swipped the card through the reader once again hearing the sound of the locking mechanism unlocking.

Pushing the door open he was greeted by the sight of several Dark Roaches inside of cages. That in itself didn't bother Remy all that much if was the fact laying on several metal beds where several other Dark roaches which where in various states of dissection. Seeing thos Roaches caused Remy almost to empty the contents of his stomach. "Well that's a sight I didn't need…"

Remy would have left the room had he not noticed the soft glow of a computer monitor. Ignoring the chittering of the dark Roaches Remy pulled himself up a chair and sat in it. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out a USB flash drive and plugged it into the computer. Almost immediately the contents of the computers hard drive began to download into the drive.

As each file downloaded into the drive a new one would appear. The first file to appear was a file called history of the undead. It gave information on the battle game, how it started and so called origin of human race from the category two of hearts spirit human. The second file was archeology report by the group who had found the tomb of the undead having been sealed, he told of how the seal on the undead had been released nearly a three hundred years to early starting the battle game to restart. The file also detailed the development of the proper blank system which allowed the sealing of the undead. The file following that one was detailing all the known information on the Joker undead and release of the Dark Roaches. There where other files being downloaded mostly on the B.O.A.R.D rider systems and the various battle reports. It was the next to last file that got his attention, The file label read as 'Artificial Undead a means to combat undead.'

"Well well doesn't that look familiar." The symbol that was on file was the same symbol that adorned the back of his Change mouth card. The card on it's own was useless to him not with a means of inducing it's power. Reading the file Remy discovered the much like the trials the artificial undead where actually a fusion of human DNA and that of Undead. Unlike the trials though they had no intelligence of there own though interaction with true undead could result in development of intelligence on the same level as normal undead.

The more Remy read the more dangerous it seemed the artificial undead could become. "That's no good…" As he read the file he discovered that BOARD had completed the artificial undead and that currently they where in seal form inside the facility along with the accompanying rider system. At the bottom of the screen Remy had noticed the hard drive had finished downloading. Pulling the drive he stood up and walked away from the computer. Had Remy continued reading he would have discovered that if used the Rider system could cause the undead to develop minds of there own far quicker.

Once to the door Remy took a playing card from his jacket. "Time to go boom." Charging the card with energy he hurled the card into the computer had been using. Just as it exploded the fire suppression system kicked in causing the living dark roaches to chitter in annoyance. Remy ignored them and left the room.

Once clear of the room Remy rictied the location of the artificial undead. "Let's see if I remember, hallway C." Looking to his left Remy noticed he was in Hallway D and much to his luck he found a map of the building. Locating Hallway C with his finger he recited the rest of location. "Room 7..." reading the map he found out where he needed to go.

Transversing the halls after that was relatively easy aside from avoiding the occasional guard or Researcher working inside the building.

"You hear?" Remy stuck to shadows as he listened in on a couple researchers as they walked past. "Security said that somebody accidentally blew up a portion of the undead research lab." The researchers where almost out of earshot of Remy. "Accident? Not what…" The two researchers where finally out of earshot.

Slipping out of the shadows Remy made his way to the research lab he needed. Looking at the door he noticed that the lock unlike the others was a adorned by a number pad. Not in the mood to take his time Remy charged another card and pressed it to the lock on the door. Stepping back he watched as the latch on the door exploded into pieces but, left the door itself intact.

Walking into the room he discovered thirteen empty tanks each one had card in a control console. Walking up to each console he grabbed each card leaving on the category ace change moth remaining. "hmmm…I wonder if my mona lisa would like the extra." Reaching into his jet he held the identical cards right next to each other. That was a mistake just as the two cards came close enough a spark flew between them sending them bouncing to the floor. "Best not do that again." Picking up the two cards separately Remy placed the one he already had with the twelve other cards not noticing a shimmer of gold pass through the cards. The one that had been in the console Remy placed in his boot for save keeping.

Realizing he didn't have much time left he rummaged through the room. "Now if I was creating a set of powerful weapons where would I hide the key to using them." Running his fingers along the walls he searched for a crease somewhere. "Come out come out…" Finding the crease he was locking for he pried it open. "Well I'll be a biometric lock." Pulling a playing card from his jacket he pushed it against the high-tech vault. "boom." Charging the card with energy he stepped back and waited. Once again his mutation came into play bursting the vault open. Inside the vault was the Rider belt he had been looking for. "Come to Remy." Taking the rider system Remy calmly walked out of the room.

"Now to make sure they can't make any more of those things." Remy reached into his jacket and pulled out a full deck of cards. Pulling the plastic off the deck he took out the cards and split the deck. "52 pick up!" Charging all 52 cards with energy they seemed to levitate off his palms then they flew wildly into the room exploding with each impact.

His little trick caused all kinds of alarms to go off in he building. Remy could only smirk as guards flew past him with fire extinguishers and fully charged water hoses. Had it not been for Remy's actions toward the lab where the Artificial Undead had been created they would have stopped him. Right then though the burning lab took priority over apprehending somebody who didn't belong in the building. Using the chaos Remy made his escape.


	18. Joker Pastry Dragon choice

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Jake Long stood just outside of the BOARD building musing over everything he had been told. He had been told by a man in a trench coat and bowler hat that Kaiser would be coming to destroy his world. Then he met the Kaiser himself and had been told by him that he wasn't a destroyer. Then he was told by the Director of BOARD that he would have to seal the Joker undead, Jake realized that if he did he would lose the girl he loved. Then he was told by the Oracle twins not to seal the Joker and to work with Kaiser. Jake looked back his boke and steeled his resolve his gransfather's advice still running through his head. "Follow my heart to reveal the truth." Taking a look up at the Directors office he made his decision. Taking out his custom cellphone flipped it open. "Please pick up." Jake dialed his best friends phone. "Spud?"

Spud pulled his motorcycle up to the BOARD research center. The same building where Gambit had raided. After turning the engine of his bike he could hear his phone ringing. Pulling it out he read the ID and saw the picture. Flipping the phone open he answered in his typical manner. "YO Jake sup?"

Jake climbed back onto his bike. "Look Spud I need you to do something for me."

Spud climbed off his bike. "Name it man just name it." He leaned on his bike waiting for Jake.

"Look Spud I want you to find Rose tell her…Well…" Jake finish his sentence the right words where lost on him.

Spud could understand he knew that his best friend had feelings for Rose. "It's alright Man she already knows."

"Spud that's not it!" Spud had to pull the phone away to avoid hurting his ears. "Sorry man it's just that I know she's the Black the Joker."

It was Spud's turn to spit and sputter. "Wait you knew who the black joker! How could Rose be the Black Joker!"

"Spud listen to me I also need you to get into the data files BOARD has the Black Joker and other Undead." Jake continued hopping to convince his long time friend to help him figure out what's going on.

"Dude I don't think we should do this." Spud looked up as he thought about reasons to and not to hack his employers computers.

Jake knew this was coming and thought of something else to see. "Look I need you do this as my friend I the fate of whole world is at stake."

"Back that train up Jake! The Whole world?" Spud couldn't believe his ears he knew the undead where dangerous especially now with Dark Roaches out to kill everything in sight. He just didn't the whole world was at stake.

"I need going plead any more Spud. Either help or." Jake kicked started the engine of his bike. "Don't. Either way I got a gut feeling it all ends today." With those parting words Jake cuts the connection before speeding off.

"Jake? Jake!" Spud shut his phone before walking up to the research center where a group of Researchers and sevurity guards where speaking. Ignoring them he walked into the building acting like he belonged in the building. Truth be told Spud had never be inside that building in his life.

Finding what he was looking for he walked into the burnt out hulk of a room. Inside the room was a group of amidst the charred metal where a could tanks that could possible hold humanoid forms. As he kneeled down he rolled one of them and saw one word etched on a plate. "Art?" Taking his hand he rubbed the ash away. "Artificial…" Continuing to wipe away he discovered another word. "Undead? Artificial Undead!" He quickly set to work uncovering the rest of the plate. "Artificial Undead, Category wild ten, Illusion Chameleon. They made artificial undead!"Spud stood up and nearly tripped over a half melted computer consol. "Gotta tell Jake!" SPud took out his phone only to discover that he had no bars. Closing the phone he made a beeline out of the room. ""Can't call here…"

Making his way through the corridors he heard chittering. A chittering he had come to despise it was the sound of dark roaches. Following the sound of the roaches he came to undead research lab. Seeing as the door was a card lock he took out his ID card. Swiping his card caused nothing to happen. Looking back and forth down the hall Spud made sure nobody was around.. Taking out the Garren buckle he took out his Ace and slid it into the device. Placing the buckle to his waist a belt of cards formed around his waist. Stepping back he raised his hand. "Henshin!" He flips a portions of the buckle.

**Turn Up**

A blue card shaped field formed stepping through the card he was in the armor of Garren. The armor was styled like a stag beetle the horns forming a diamond shape. In his right hand he held the hand gun like Garren rouzer. Taking aim Garren blasted out the lock walking into the room noticed all the caged Dark Roaches as well as the ones that had been dissected. "Gross…"

"You have no idea." Garren spun around aiming his rouzer at the source of the voice. Stepping out of the shadows came Remy with his hands up. "Now why you gotta aim at ole Remy, I didn't do anything."

"You the guy demolished that other lab." Garren kept his aim trained on Remy as he slowly edged for the door.

Remy smirked taking leisurely bow. "That be my doing yes."

Garren raised his weapon before tapping it on his shoulder. "On the one hand I should take you in." Garren took a few seconds tapping his weapon off his shoulder. "On the other I really should thank you had enough trouble with Trials."

Remy raised and eye brow then rembered reading about the Trials and how dangerous they where because they absorbed proper blanks and used them to heal. Remy could only guess at how much of a pain that could have been. "So monemei what are you going to do with me?"

Garren was still thinking. "So how did you come by this room." While the two of them talked the chittering became louder.

Remy kept his smirk as he rubbed his chin knowing Garren was simply stalling for time till he came up with a plan. "I was walking by when I heard these things." Remy made a gesture toward the Dark Roaches. "So using this little thing." Remy flicked his wrist revealing an ID card. Garren nodded realizing that someone was going to get fired after loosing their ID card. "I got in and saw that computer." Remy nodded to a pile of half melted plastic.

"So you learned about the Artificial Undead?: Garren asked his curiosity peaked.

"When I did I went a searching." Remy continued to explain how he found the lab conveniently leaving out the part about him picking up the sealed cards.

Neither of them noticed the arrival of a young man in a simple suit. To get there attention he began to clap his hands. "I must say I'm impressed I get to meet one of his friends and I also get to complete another project we have going on."

Garren looked the young man over something about him was oddly familiar to the rider. "dude who are you?"

The young man took a mock bow. "I'm not really surprised you don't recognize me Garren." Remy was starting to get a really bad vibe coming off the young man. "Last we met I was an old man whom you and your allies sealed."

Garren aimed his weapon at the young man suddenly realizing who he was. "You can't be we sealed you!"

The young man smirked before shifting into his true form. "So you do remember me Garren!"

"Paradoxa!" Garren pulled the trigger of his rouzer firing it at the undead King of hearts.

Paradoxa ducked down before leaping into the air easily dodging the shots from Garren. Managing to land behind them. "I must say Garren you aim actually seems to be getting worse."

Garren kept his eyes on the undead. "You go get some help."

Remy looked at the rider then the Undead. "Now who I am I argue." Remy took a steps toward the door. "Saylvei." Saying his goodbye Remy made a run for it not wanting to get involved.

"Your not getting away." The sythe like protuses on Paradoxa's arms began to glow. Only to find himself shot by Garren.

Garren shook his fingers. "Me and you got unfinished business."

Paradoxa snorted . "Your still mad that I beat you?"

"Nah." Garren shrugged his shoulders. "I was talking about sealing you again." To accent his point he pulled out a proper black. "Your going back where you belong."

"Not likely." The rider and Undead charged at each other.

At the very same museum where Anthony had encountered the riders a stereo was playing a slow song. While other people milled about Anthony had taken Tsuki to dance. They had closed up the pastry shoppe after making enough to keep the place afloat for a long time to come. Right next to stereo where two boxes both white and large enough to hold a pair of small cakes. Tsuki was smiling as she let Anhony lead there dance seeming not to notice a few other couples had joined them It had been Anthony's idea considering he wanted to give show her a good time.

Rose dismounted her bike and looked at her watch. "almost three wonder why he wanted to deliever it here." Walking up the steps she could already here the music of the stereo playing.

Not far behind Rose was Jake who had been wondering around the city killing time. Looking at his own watch he sighed. "Almost three he better be here." Walking up the steps he noticed the music but, not the fact that Rose had also arrived.

Anthony preformed a dip with Tsuki bringing her back up into a kiss. "You should have a seat."

Tsuki smiled and gave him a kiss of her own. "Okay." She then affixed a glare on her face holding up her thumb. "Don't do anything stupid!"

Letting her go he rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I think your bipolar!" She still held up her thumb and made her way over to one of the benches.

Shaking his head. "Oh why do I love her…" Spotting Rose through the crowd that had began to disperse as the music had ended he walked toward her. "Ah Miss Rose it is truly a pleasure to see you again."

While Anthony walked toward Rose that's when Jake finally noticed her. "Rose?"

"Jake?" Rose turned toward her boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." Anthony smirked taking a step back. "Did Spud get hold of you?"

"No." She looked at Anthony who just whistled not really contributing to the conversation. "Well, I was just picking up a cake."

"Cake?" It was then that he noticed what the rider from another world was wearing. "Why are dressed like a pastry chef?"

"Wait he's not a pastry chef?" Rose finally looked at Anthony who was still whistling. "What does he mean?" She looked back and forth between the two of them. "How do you two know each other."

"I am what I'm needed to be." Anthony commented pointing up into the sky. "I travel the worlds giving the riders of each world I visit a helping hand." He could almost feel Tsuki standing behind him with her thumb aimed at his neck even though she wasn't.

Both Jake and Rose sweat dropped finding Anthony some what weird. Jake sighed facing Rose again. "Look Rose I know."

"what do you know…" Rose was hesitant wondering if he knew she was the Black joker.

"He knows you're the Black Joker." Anthony, Jake, Rose, and Tsuki all looked at the statue in the middle of the entrance of the museum. Kicking his legs back and forth was Derek Greymore he was sitting at the very top of the sculpture.

"Who are you?" Something about Derek was oddly familiar to Anthony. "And why do you seem well familiar."

Derek smirked slipping off the sculpture causing Anthony to notice he was heavy on his feet. "I know you hate sea cucumbers."

Anthony's left eye began to twitch. "Do I look like Decade to you?" Anthony marched up to Derek and pushed his finger into his chest. "Let me guess you're my Diend."

"And if I am?" Derek snarked out.

"The only reason I don't hurt you is because you helped her." Anthony commented coldly.

"Still don't take my jokes well do you wind walker." Anthony's eyes went wide when he heard the two words Wind Walker. "So part of you does remember me." Derek leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Good to see you again even if it's just your spirit."

Jake leaned over to Rose. "You know who that is?"

Rose shook her head. "I have no idea."

Derek stepped around the still frozen Anthony. "Now now allow me to introduce myself." Derek reached into his jacket and pulled out the Altair driver. "Let me say this, I am the one walks the path of stars, I am the one who will steal the stars in my palm, I am the one who makes all Kneel." He pulld out his kamen ride card. "I'm a passing through kamen rider, Kamen rider Altair! Henshin!" He put the card ride card into driver aiming into the air pulling the trigger.

**Kamen Ride: Altair**

It took Altair's transformation to shake Anthony out of his stupor. "Stop being a hack!" Anthony went grabbed hold of Altair's arm only to find Altair behind him.

Altair shrugged. "What can I say I rather enjoyed it."

Tsuki blinked in surprise she hadn't even seen Altair move. She wanted to say something but, nothing came to mind as the two of the had there exchange.

Anthony's left eye started to twitch. "okay that's it!" Out of no where he pulled out the Kai buckle and ride book butting both of them on. "Me and you are gonna dance!"

Altair cocked his head to one side. "I honestly don't swing that way."

That's when Tsuki realized what Altair was doing. "Don't do it he's trying to do whatt you do!"

Anthony opened his ride book and pulled out his Kamen ride card. "Goad me into a fight?" A smirk was across Anthonyy's face. "I know." Anthony put the ride card into the buckle. "Let's ride Henshin1" Anthony pushed the bars of his buckle in.

**Kamen Ride: Kaiser**

Kaiser charged at Altair who dodged each punch through at him. Tsuki got up from where she had been sitting, joining Jake and Rose. All three watched as Kaiser and Altair attacked each other or in this case Kaiser attacked Altair. "Stupid Treasure hunter!"

Altair jumped back narrowly avoiding a kick to the head. "Who said I was a treasure hunter?" ALtair grabbed hold of Kaiser's arm and flung him over his head.

Performing a kick up Kaiser attempted to tackle Altair only to miss. Using his own momentum he handstand and rotated around standing up facing Altair. "You did."

Altair aimed his weapon at Kaiser pulling the trigger. "I said I was a thieve."

Kaiser reacted quickly converting his ride book into sword mode using it to block the seven bolts of energy that had been hurled at him. The bolts of energy didn't just come at him from the front some of them actually arced around him. Spinning around he aimed the tip of the blade at Altair. "Well atleast your not romancing it."

Altair shrugged his shoulders. "why should I lie about what I'm doing?"

"You know it's almost like they aren't even taking this seriously." Rose commented dryly.

"Hai…" Tsuki knew for a fact that both Kaiser her boyfriend and Altair could fight a lot harder than they where at that very moment. She knew Kaiser wasn't even using his full fighting ability, she also knew Altair was a lot faster than he appeared and he had yet to summon other riders to aid him. It was like watching two old friends just trying to get to know each other again.

Rose and Tsuki weren't the only ones to notice there so called fight seemed to degrade into conversation with the occasion Jake noticed it as well. "Uh are you two done?"

Altair stepped back away from Kaiser. "Well I'd love to stick around." Altair turned his head toward Rose. "I have a job to do though." In a blur of motion Altair was gone.

It took a moment for the three of them to realize what happened. It was Jake who first noticed something was wrong. "Hey where did Rose go?"

It was then that Kaiser figured out what happened. "that, that, that jerk! He used his fight with me to distract me while he grabbed your girlfriend so he could seal her."

"Why would he want to seal a person?" Tsuki asked not sure what Kaiser meant.

Kaiser sighed. "She's not a normal human in fact she's the Black Joker in human form and by sealing her the battle game will end. There is a slight problem with that though."

"What do you mean slight problem!" Jake ran up to Kaiser and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Explain!"

Kaiser pushed back. "What meant was someone unsealed the Category hearts king Paradoxa undead.."

"wait how could you know that? I mean we sealed him months ago!" Jake was shocked to say the least.

That's when it hit tsuki. "Wait isn't he the one you told me you encountered in the world of Ryuga?"

Kaiser nodded. "I don't know what Altair is playing at but, he should know very well that…unless. Jake is there a place where BOARD conducts research on the Undead?"

"You mean like creating the rider systems? And the proper blanks?"

"Tell me you've atleast encountered the trial undead?" When Kaiser got no response he knew he was on the right track. "Where do think the trail undead came from! they where human made!"

Jake quickly started running for his bike. "Are you coming or what?" Jake returned to his mad dash to his motorcycle.

Just as Kaiser was about to summon the Kaiser Racer he remembered something. At the same time Tsuki also remembered it causing them both to speak at the same time. "The cakes!" Working quickly the two of them grabbed the cakes.

Jake climbed onto his bike and saw Tsuki and Kaiser come rocketing down the steps of the muesuem riding on the Kaiser racer. Tied down to the bike where a pair of white boxes those weren't the only thing being held tightly Tsuki was also holding on for dear life. "You go ahead I'll find you."

Jake grabbed his helmet off the back of the bike. "What are you two going to do."

"we have to make a quick stop…" Kaiser replied. "Onward!" Kaiser, his passenger, and the two white boxes took off.

Jake could only stare at the rather odd sight wondering what could be so important that it couldn't wait. "He better hurry up."

Landing atop the Hudson bridge Altair released Rose. Quickly rolling to her feet Rose stood up and got into a tai chi stance. "What do you want!"

Altair twirled his Altair driver in his hand. "let's not make this hard then it has to be." Altair aimed the driver at Rose holding up a proper blank. "Now be a good girl and transform into the Black joker."

"I'll transform alright." The Chalice rouzer appeared around Rose's waste. "Henshin!" She quickly swiped the card through the rouzer.

**Change Chalice**

A black suit of armor formed on Rose's body styled like that of a mantis. The helmets eyes where red and nearly in the shape of a heart the design was farther displayed on the chest of the armor with a split down the middle. Held in her right hand was the Chalice arrow a weapon which resembled to wickedly curved blades in the shape of a bow.

Altair groaned in annoyance. "always the hard way."

"Yes the hard way!" Chalice aimed her bow and fired off a volley of energy arrows. Altair using his considerable speed weaved his way through the volley getting in point blank range of Chalice. To close for her comfort Chalice swung her weapon the blade like edges narrowly missing there marks.

Dodging a swing Altair spun around delivering a back hand to the side of Chalice's helmet. "I'm surprised you haven't entered your wild form." Chalice stood up backing away. "You can't can you?"

"I don't know what you mean…" Chalice wasn't going to let on that her king of hearts card had disappeared.

Altair shrugged. "That would have made thing my interesting oh well."

As Altair approached Rose drew two of her rouse cards and swiped them through he chalice rouzer.

**Hearts 3 Hearts 6**

**Spinning wave**

Chalice swung he bow performing her signature technique across of the chest armor of Altair sending him sprawling of the edge of the tower. Looking at the edge of the bridge she saw Altair plummet to the waters below.

Altair should have seen her attack coming he knew how riders fought so he should have seen it coming. He wasn't done yet though placing one of his attack ride cards into his driver he pulled the trigger.

**Attack Ride: Wing**

Sprouting from the back of his armor a pair of energy wings formed. Curling the wings around him he spun around before unfurling them allowing him to glide across the water.

Chalice couldn't believe her eyes he had formed a pair of wings and flew much like Blade and Garren's jack forms. "shall we begin round two?" Having lost track of Altair she spotted him again looking down at her from the top of a lightning rod.

At the top of the BOARD building inside the Directors office a young man with short blonde hair was tightly gripping the Leangle system. "Sir I can retrieve the Blay buckle!"

The director leaned foreword interlocking his fingers as he stared at the Leangle system user. "Of that I have no doubts Mister Morton. Which is why I am sending you after he."

Brad Morton grinned he was glad he finally got a chance for pay back against Blade rider. "I won't let you down."

"Excellent." The director sat back in his chair turning it so it was facing the city. "I've grown tired of his insubordination, as such he is being relieved of his duties as a rider." Brad stayed silent mentally imagining himself the top rider of BOARD. "You are dismissed."

"I'll get right on it sir." Brad saluted failing to recognize that the Director of BOARD had stopped paying attention to him.

Once Brad had left the office the director turned back around. "Now to see about my other problems." Pressing a button on his desk a false wall slid away revealing a large blank monitor. Pressing another button the screen came to life. "Has our little pest problem been taken care of?"

Appearing on the screen was none other than the Paradoxa undead. "Part of it." The undead king of hearts pressed his heel into the neck of Spud.

The director raised and eyebrow. "What do you mean part of it. I sent you to figure out what happened at my labs and remove any pests!"

"I managed to snag Garren who was snooping around." the undead crossed his arms. "He distracted me long enough for the other one to get away."

"If you want something done." The director opened a drawer on his desk revealing the Glaive rouzer. "Do it yourself."

"Had it not been for the dark roaches we store here he would have been able to seal me." The undead added calmly.

"How may I pray tell did you control the dark roaches." The Director stood up pressing a third button on his desk causing the glass window be him to slide away.

"I didn't." Paradoxa looked around at the scattered remains of the Dark Roaches. "They attacked me just as much as they attacked him."

"Fine, fine just take him to the lab and prep him for the task at hand, I will retrieve my stolen property." he inserted his change ace into the Glaive rouzer. "Henshin." Hw pulled open the Glaive Rouser activating it.

**Open up**

A holographic gold play card appeared remaining stationary. Going into a dead sprint the director passed through the card transforming into Kamen Rider Glaive. Dropping down from his office window Glaive landed on the street below. Thanks to power of the his ace he received now damage from landing ground several stories below. Not one to stand around he spotted a bike pulling up to the pastry shoppe. Raising his sword he walked toward the rider and his passenger. "So your Kaiser."

"Glaive." Kaiser commented coldly.

Tsuki had rarely seen her boyfriend like this. "What's wrong? Who is this?"

"He's the director of BOARD, the one who unsealed the King of Hearts, the one who sent Altair to seal the black joker, and finally the holder of the power of albino joker." Kaiser faced the dark rider. "So did I miss anything?"

Glaive pushed his blade into the ground. "you did forget future ruler of this world."

"You know Altair is more than likely going to stab you in the back." Kaiser commented as he climbed off his bike. "Seeing as he is a thieve."

"As long as he brings me the seal black joker I don't care." Glaive grabbed the handle of his sword. "Be glad they want you alive.." He pulled the sword out of the ground before walking away.

"whose they." Kaiser prepared to draw a card from his ride book.

Tsuki put her hand on Kaiser's shoulder. "We don't have time for this."

"tsuki I can end this before it becomes a problem." Kaiser could hardly believe it unsure why Tsuki would want to stop him.

"You won't have the time." Snapping his fingers Glaive summoned albino roaches. appearing from almost nowhere a large cluster of twelve Albino roaches appeared. Much like there twins the dark roaches the albino roaches where humanoid roaches. "Now my pets tear him to shreds!"

The closest Albino roach rushed toward Kaiser who quickly slipped off his bike performing a heel kick on the roach sending it sprawling. "what you afraid?" Kaiser caught the swing of another roach using the creatures momentum he slammed it onto the ground. "I'm touched your afraid!" As another roach approached Kaiser laid into it with a series of rabbit punches before finishing up with a powerful back hand swing.

Glaive leaped into the air and on top of a building out of reach of Kaiser. Turning on his heel Glaive looked down on Kaiser. "Enjoy my friends rider from another world." With those parting word Glaive began to roof hop.

Kaiser drove his knee into the gut of another albino roach. "Well I'm glad you like me." Another pair of albino roachs leaped onto his back, grabbing them by there heads Kaiser ran backwards forcing them to stubble back. Once he was close enough Kaiser ran backwards up the wall of the pastry shoppe flipping the albino roaches as he did. Releasing his grib on the two roaches he slammed his feet into there guts just as they had landed. "I really don't have time for this!"

Tsuki was glad for once that the monsters where ignoring her. It bothered her though that they where ignoring her. It bothered her that she had told her boyfriend to let Glaive get away. It made her wondering if her encounter with the man in the trench coat had awakened something in her. He did call her shadow moon but, according to her boyfriend the original shadow moon had been defeated twice by Black RX once when he was Black and the second time when he was Black RX. All and all it made her head hurt to think about it.

While Kaiser was confronted by the force of the albino roaches Jake was about to have his own problems. The sound of a motorcycle engine was the first thing that he should have noticed. The second thing he should have done was look behind him. That's when he heard an all to familiar sound, the sound of a BOARD rider system activating.

**Open up**

With a send the golden armored form of Leangle pulled up right next to Jake. Both riders looked at each other before Jake kicked out with his leg. Leangle reacted quickly and pulled away, seeing this Jake made his next move. "See ya Bradenator!" With that sarcastic comment out of the way Jake made a hard left turn narrowly dodging the traffic.

"It's Brad you loser!" Leangle yelled at the top of his longs adjusting his bike to give chase to the rogue rider. Like most of the BOARD riders Leangle armor was based off one of the suites of a deck of cards. In his case the suite of clubs the design was featured prominently on his helmet and shoulder guards. Mounted on the side of the bike was the Leangle rouser a weapon that lookked a lot like a staff. At one end of the staff was the three points of a clover.

Not wanting to be a disadvantage Jake quickly strapped the Blay buckle around his waist. "Henshin1" Flipping the top of his blay buckle he activated the transformation.

**Turn up**

A blue holographic card appeared in front of Jake's bike as it moved. Within second s the bike passed through the card transforming Jake into Kamen Rider Blade. "Hey Bradenator do you still think you can keep up with me?"

Blade's comments only served to make Leangle all the angrier. "That's it your going down hard!" Leangle revved his bike popping a wheelie he quickly caught up behind Blade. Grabbing his rouser he extended its length and using it like javelin he tried to force Blade off of his bike.

Ducking under the swing Blade pulled his weapon the blade rouser. "Give me a good reason Bradenator."

"Yeah I've got your good reason here!" Preforming a wheelie Leangle quickly caught up with Blade. "How about I bring back an old friend1" Pulling a card from his rouser he slid it through.

**Club 10**

Activating his rouze card Remote Tapir Leangle unsealed one of his category clubs cards in this case the category nine Smog Squid. Dropping down from the sky the humanoid like squid monster extended it's slimy tencales to entrap Blade.

Realizing what had happened blade rouzed a card into his bike.

**Spade 6**

A powerful electrical field sprung to life around Blade's bike. As soon as the suid undead struck the field it reverted back into it's sealed for. "Gotta do better than that!" Blade gunned the engine of his bike prowling it down into a culvert. Thankfully it hadn't rained recently keeping the channel mostly clear allow the rider to get a lead ahead of Leangle.

Not wanting to be left behind Leangle drove his bike down into the culvert as well. "Your not getting away!" Keeping hold of the handle bars Leangle stood up on his bike. Once he was close enough he took a flying leap off of it and onto Blade's bike. Using his rouzer he put Blade into a choke hold.

Grabbing hold of Leangle's rouser Blade attempted to pull the rider off. Taking his one chance Blade kicked off of his bike sending it crashing ahead while he and Leangle went tumbling along the ground. Being the first to stand Blade drew his rouzer dragging it across the ground causing sparks to appear.

Leangle seeing blades charge barely managed to roll out the way as Blade performed a upward stroke with his blade rouzer. Spinning his rouzer he extended it to full length. "You think I'm just going to stop?"

"What is your problem!" Blade pointed his weapon at Leangle. "You think I want to fight you?"

Leangle twirled his rouzer around as the two riders circled each other. "I'm just doing what I'm told and if I become top dog because of it no skin off my nose."

"Is this only a job to you?" Blade gribbed his weapon tighter. "The battle game is serious business! It's not just a job that you can just take up any time you want then just quit the next day."

Leangle swung his rouzer finding his strike blocked by blade's rouzer. "Big talk from someone who went rogue!"

"rogue?" Blade pushed Leangle off kicking his in the gut to force him back. "Is that what you been told that I went rogue?" Blade lowered his weapon and pulled off the Blay Buckle. "Here take it." He tossed the device to Leangle who caught it.

"So all that talk about the battle game being more than a job was just you running your mouth?"

"Believe what you want!" Jake looked up into the sky. "yeah the battle game is more than just a job but, I'm going to stop it with my own strength!" Jake crossed his arms across his chest. "Tell that director that I'm stopping this battle game my way! Dragon Up!" Jake's hands ignited in a flame soon the flame encircled his body before bruning out revealing Jake in a less than human form. His body was almost entirely covered in red scales growing from his back where a pair of very powerful wing. Swinging from his backside was powerful looking tail.

Leangle took a few steps back. "You're…you're…you're a dragon!"

Jake snort which caused smoke to rise from his nostrils. "Wow and you didn't figure it out." Rolling his eyes Jake took the air before yelling back down at Leangle. "Go deliver my message." Having revealed his secret to another person Jake took off in flight searching for the lab where they had created the trial undead.


	19. Kaiser and the Impossible Trump

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider if I did America would have gotten more than just Masked Rider, and Dragon Knight.**

Kaiser kicked a Albino roach in the head. Digging his heel in Kaiser forced the roaches head into the pavement. His breathing was heavy having taken out several Albino roaches unfortunately when he managed to take one down two more would take it's place. "This is getting annoying!" With a battle cry he grabbed another roach and head butted it several times.

Only a few feet away somebody was watching the battle. He was dressed in some type of combat uniform with a pair of goggles sitting on top of his head. "He's going to burn himself out if I don't step in." Who ever this person was they pulled down there goggles.

Kaiser watched as a figured leaped right into the middle of the battle his fists burning with fire. Striking forward with one of his fists he struck a albino roach, At the moment of impact into the roach's chest it was blown back with explosive force. The albino roach stood no chance as it's body was completely destroyed in flames. The other roach's noting the new threat made to surround him.

"He's a pyrokentic." Kaiser now with roaches no longer focusing on him he could watch the new arrival. The roaches charged at the goggle wearing hero who easily dodged there attacks speaking volumes of his experience. A few that came close to his body where blown back by an invisible force. At that very second the mysterious fighter conjured a weapon the resembled a key-shaped weapon. Then with no warning the weapon's form shifted. The weapon now sported a red blade and attached at it's hilt was a round shield that was adorned by four odd masks. "Looks kinda like the DenKamen Sword…."

"henshin," He said as slid a card into a belt buckle that had appeared around his waist. By slidding the card into the buckle it flipped over revealing a draconic emblem. Still striking out at the Albino roaches, his body enveloped by a red suit of armor that covered a black undersuit with triangular eyes serving as the visor.

Focusing, the blade of his weapon ignited with red hot flames. He attacked again, slicing the Albino roaches up with practiced ease. With each blow they where consumed by flames before they each each combusted into nothing.

The last remaining Dark Roaches attempted to get away only to be tapped on the shoulder by Kaiser. "Hi." Kaiser slashed the roach with his ride book which he had converted into sword mode. "Ciao." Turning away from the roach as it died, he stuck the blade of his weapon into the floor. "So who are you?"

The warrior in red allowed the flames on his key like weapon to disapate. "Draco of ARMOR." Draco began o walk away from Kaiser. "We'll be meeting again." Before Kaiser could ask any more question a silver veil appeared and swept up Draco.

"ARMOR?" Converting his ride book back into it's default form he would just have to ponder on what ever ARMOR was latter. "Tsuki we have to get moving."

Coming out of hiding Tsuki walked toward Kaiser. "What just happened."

Kaiser shrugged pulling off the kai buckle. "I think there more going on than some nut job spreading rumors about me." Anthony smiled walking up to Tsuki. "Well then we can only hope to find out what's going on latter."

Tsuki looked at the ground digging her heel nervously into the ground. "I'm sorry."

Anthony grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Don't worry about it," He wrapped his arms around her. "You're the girl I love," He cupped her chin in his hand having her look up at him. "You're my mitsuki my angle just remember that." he the tenderly kissed her on the lips.

Tsuki blushed he always seemed to know what made her feel better. Breaking away from him she looked at him. "Don't we have somewhere to be?"

"You've got that right." Walking away from her he climbed back onto his bike. "I've got a bug to squash!" He held up up a helmet for Tsuki.

Taking the helmet she climbed onto the back of the bike. "I love you." She wrapped her arms around him as she whispered to him.

Feeling the warmth of her body he started the bike. "And off we go."

Leangle quickly pulled into the motor pool of the BOARD Research facility. He had to warn the director that Jake had gone completely rogue. Getting off his bike he went over to nearest guard post and slammed his fist up against the side of the door. "Put this place into lock down!"

The security guard who had been enjoying his coffee spit and sputtered. "Mr. Leangle sir!" The guard quickly went over the monitors in the guard box. "I don't see any trouble." Just as the guard blinked a blue black blurr raced into the building then disappeared.

Leangle glared at the guard threw his helmet. "Look just put this building into the lock down and contact the director for me."

The guard nodded pressing a red button sounding an alarm and causing several steel shutters to close all around the building. "The director actually arrive a few minutes before you."

Genuinely surprised Leangle spoke. "He's already here? Where is he?"

The guard shrugged and picked up the reciever of a intercom phone. "Would you like me to contact him."

"that won't be necessary." both guard and rider turned an faced the director of BOARD. "Mr. Morton where you able to retrieve what I required of you?"

Leangle nodded undoing his rider form. "Yeah I've got it right here." Reaching into his pants pocket Brad pulled out the Blay buckle. "Got it right here, but there is one more thing."

The director approached Brad Morton. "Oh what would that be?"

Brad nervously handed over the Blay buckle. "Well you see Jake," The director and Brad began to walk away from the guard station. "He um, well, he's gunning for you now."

The director chuckled as the approached another private elevator. "Gunning for me you say." Pressing a button he didn't have long to wait as the doors of the elevator opened up. "Please come with me." Being in no position to argue Brad stepped into the elevator. While neither spoke as the numbers on the elevator display ticked down but, the mirth on the directors face couldn't be hidden. The very mirth actually gave Brad the creeps. "Now Mr. Morton I'm going to show you a project I've been working on for a very long."

Brad simply nodded confirming that he had been listening. Had either of them notice but, someone had slid onto the top of the elevator as it descended. The person who had was catching a ride was Gambit, when he had been told to run in had simply found his way into the air ducts. Kneeling down he placed his ear against the grate so he could listen in. "Project sir?"

"I call it project ARC." The director pressed a red button on the control board reading stop. "It's my exeperiment in human evolution."

Brad raised an eyebrow suddenly feeling like he had been dropped into a bad science fiction movie and as such something was about to go very bad. "Human evolution sir?"

"Yes human evolution." The director leaned back against the wall of the elevator. "You see even though the rider systems where developed to combat the undead they aren't enough." The director smirked. "On top of that the trials by products of my research managed to escape."

Brad was shocked he never knew the trials had been created by BOARD. "You mean we created the trials!" Brad had helped fight the malignant creatures when ever they had attacked.

"In deed yes we did, the trials where in fact a stop gaps, think of them as prototypes to what I'm trying to create now. Once we seal the black joker that does not mean the dark roach attacks with stop, the will only get worse and three riders will not be able to handle them all."

The Director waited for Brad to respond, though it took a moment to recover after the initial shock. "Wait you just said three riders, I thought there where four counting myself, Sputters, Rose and your replacement for Jake?"

The directors simply laughed greatly amused by the Leangle rider's complete ignorance of what was happening around him. "What you don't know Mr. Morton is that Rose is the black joker. For your information it's the power of the category 2 spirit human that allows her to maintain a human form." The director pressed the green go button allowing the elevator to move again.

Brad stood rigged socking in what he had been told about the Black Joker. Part of him wanted to be angry at all the secrets that had been kept from him. Another part of his just had simply had yet to process what he had been told. He was still reviewing his thoughts when they arrived at the lowest basement level. What greeted him turned his blood cold.

The paradoxa undead stood waiting for the doors of the elevator to open up. Strapped behind the king of hearts undead was Spud who looked like he had gotten in a fight with a meat grinder and lost. As the doors of the elevator opened up no could have paid him enough seeing the look on the Leangle's face was priceless. "Welcome Leangle to the ARC lab." Moving quickly Paradoxa grabbed the rider b y his shirt and slammed him into a slab right next to Spud.

Groaning Spud slowly opened his eyes and tried to tug at his binds. Looking over next to him spot Brad who was struggling to get his arms free having just been strapped to a slab similar to the one Spud was trapped on. "Hey Bradenator, you too?"

Brad looked at the weakly smiling Spud the reality of what was going on just hitting him. "Director what's going on! Why is that thing unsealed!"

The Director walked up to Brad smiling. "well you see," Without any warning what so ever the director slapped Brad as hard as he could. "It's none of your business!"

Working quickly Gambit ran his fingers across the surface of the grate his mutant power helping him carver a hole. As soon at the grate gave way he dropped down into the elevator. Just as the door closed without anyone noticing he slipped into the lab hiding behind a pair of computer banks.

"all we need now is," The director didn't even get to finish his sentence as walking out of the shadows was none other than Kamen Rider Altair.

Altair flicked his wrist producing the sealed black joker undead in card form. "The black joker undead." Just as the Director reached for the card Altair pulled it back. "Now when can I expect what I wanted?" Spud glared a whole into the helmet of Altair, while he did notice this he wasn't about to say anything to the Garren rider.

"You will," The Director ripped the card from Altair's hand. "get your payment as soon as my project is complete."

One could almost tell Altair was rolling his eyes under his helmet. "So I'll take that as a no?" Altair tapped his driver against his shoulder. "Well might as well stick around and watch the fireworks."

The director spotted Spud's reaction to seeing Altair then remembered something. "It seems that you and Garren have met before" The director threw the sealed Black Joker and Blay buckle to Paradoxa. "Oh yes the two of you teamed up to take take down the Peacock undead, At the same time I lost the Larc rider system."

Altair shrugged his shoulders. "what can I say I'm a passing through Kamen rider."

Anthony rode up to the BOARD building and whistled. "Lockdown eh? Guess knocking the door down isn't gonna work."

Just as he spoke those words Jake in his dragon form landed beside them. Reverting back to his more human form Jake looked at the building. "I'm still not sure about you but, we still got to stop what ever is going on." Jake reached into his jacket and pulled out a picture.

Tsuki climbed off the bike and looked at the building every window and every door was covered in a thick metal shutter. "How are you two going to get in."

A smirked played on Anthony's lips. "Why don't I Reflect on recent events." It took Tsuki a moment before she figured out what he meant by reflect. In response Tsuki popped out his thumb giving him a glare. "what'd I do!"

Jake blinked in surprise. "We don't have the time to reflect on recent events!"

Anthony pulled a card from his ride book. "Well then why don't I introduce you to someone who can reflect on thing." Putting the card into the belt he pushed the two bars in. "Henshin"

**Kamen Ride: Ryuga**

Within seconds Anthony had become the dark dragon rider known as Ryuga. Before Jake could say anything about the new transformation Kaiser/Ryuga grabbed him by the neck and dragged him threw a reflective surface.

"Now my friend flip the switch." The director of BOARD raised his hand. The Paradoxa undead looked at the two bound riders. They had there rider systems attached to some sort of energy cables. The seal black joker was also attached to something. Even the Blay buckle wasn't left out as it to was hooked up to some form machine. Flipping the switch energy surged from the two riders, the joker and Blay buckle.

Listening to there screams of pain Altair clenched his fists, he knew he had to bide his time. "So what you doing?"

The director looked out the corner of his eye. "If I must I'll explain it to you." The Director body suddenly changed into something monstrous. In fact he had changed into the Albino Joke. "By fusing my true power with that of the Black Joker my counterpart I will evolve but, I'm not going to stop their oh no I'm going to fused with all of the undead and become a god!"

At that point Altair zoned out he knew from that point on the Albino Joker was just going to rant on and on, on how he would evolve into god hood and reshape reality to his own. It was nothing that Altair hadn't heard before. Altair knew for a fact that they're where actually more people in the room then could be seen.

"Am I boring you thieve?" The albino joker asked having brought himself out of his rant.

The paradoxa undead snorted suppressing a laugh, he heard the rant more times than he could count and couldn't blame the blue rider for zoning out. At the very least Altair was glad that Paradoxa undead at least understood though he didn't have to like that fact. "No, no I'm not zoning out."

The alarms in the building suddenly started going off. A monitor in the lab started to play up to date footage have a fight that had started in the lobby. Being displayed on the monitor was Ryuga/Kaiser who was flipping security guards onto the ground. The Paradoxa undead clenched his fist, his defeat at the hands of Ryuga and Kaiser plus his subsequent banishment still fresh in his mind. "It's him the one who defeated me!"

Also fighting in the lobby was Jake who was still in his human form. The albino joker watched reverting back into the form of the director. "Time to reveal to the dragon who defeated me the first time."

That's when Altair finally realized who the Albino joker was and why he hated both Chalice and Blade so much. "So why don't you two go take out some unrelenting aggression?"

Both of them turned and face Altair. "Do truly think we're that stupid?" The two f them began to circle the rider in blue. "What do you think you are trying to goad us into fight?"

Altair shrugged his shoulders and spun his driver in his fingers. "look the two of you are gonna have to fight them anyway." Altair idly aimed his driver at the two suspended riders. "Eventually those two are gonna get free it's up to you if they end up teaming with Blade and Kaiser or fight you both on your own."

The director of BOARD looked at The paradoxa undead. "Unfortunately the thieve from another world has a point as much as it pains me." The director pulled out the Glaive rider system. "Henshin." He actived the rider system.

**Open up**

Glaive gave one last glaring look at Altair before making his way into his private elevator. "Are you coming or not?"

The paradoxa undead also gave his own glare at Altair before boarding the elevator. Altair waved at the two undead as the doors of the elevator closed. "Buh bye." Once he was sure they gone he undid his transformation. "Bout time give'em hell Kaiser." Turning to face the hiding place of Remy he spoke. "You can come out of hiding now."

Stepping out into the open Remy looked around. "So how you know ole Remy was in here?"

At that moment Spud had regained consciousness and looked around he saw Derek and Remy talking. "Wha, wha whats going on."

Derek turned his head slightly. "Oh your awake." Aiming his driver at the young man. "Close your eyes." Altair pulled the trigger of the driver. Bolts of energy exited the barrels of the driver and quickly struck the restraints holding him. As Spud slummed to the ground Derek pulled out a phone. "Oh and Remy I've know you where here since you snuck into the room." Flipping the phone open he dialed in a number. "Hey Hasuma I'm about to secure the fragment just calling to let you know where it is." There was momentary pause. "What I long playing tight to the vest, see you soon though." hanging up his phone Derek aimed his driver at hidden vault he pulled the trigger.

Remy picked up Spud who finally understood what was going. In fact he was the only one to realize what was going on. "your pulling a batman!"

Derek chuckled putting away his phone. "I wouldn't say a batman." He pulled out a small disk like device. "More like a Xantos Gambit." Twisting either side of the disk it split down the middle a energy field formed in the middle of split disk.

"So what are you doing." Remy asked watching as Derek pulled open the vault he had partially opened by shooting it.

Derek at first didn't answer and placed the energy field around a glowing fragment of something. "And now." the fragment now secured Derek pressed a pair of buttons on the device causing it to disappear. Pulling out his phone he called that same number again. "You get that?" once he received his answer he smiled. "good I'll report in latter." Flipping the phone closed he faced the assembled ground and smiled. "Let the games begin."

Back in the lobby of the research center Ryuga/Kaiser grabbed a guard by the jacket and drove his knee into the guard's gut. Dropping the guard he ducked a swing from a night stick grabbing the guard who threw the swing. "And flip!" He flipped the guard over onto his back.

Only a few a feet away Jake banged the heads of two guards together. Jake felt somewhat guilty about what he was doing but, they couldn't wait any longer. "You think we're about done?"

"Almost." Ryuga/Kaiser flipped another guard knocking the guard out. "That's the last of them."

"Not quiet." Stepping out into the open was Glaive and the Paradoxa undead. "Do you truly think this little attack would draw me into a fight?" Glaive stated putting his weapon into the ground.

Ryuga/Kaiser put his hands behind his head. "What you here now aren't you?" Jake watched as the rider from another world looked up.

Glaive growled in anger while he didn't want to goaded into a fight he already knew it was to late. "Who the hell do you think you are." Hearing this Paradoxa face palmed having heard what was about to be siad before.

The Ryuga kamen ride card came out of the Kai buckle reverting him into his standard Kaiser form. "I am the one who walks the path of dakness." Kaiser pointed his finger at Glaive. "I am the one who will rule in the days to come. I am a passing through kamen rider! Kamen Rider Kaiser!"

They all turned and faced the sound of clapping. "Entertaining as always!" Standing off to the side was Derek who was clapping. Standing with him was Remy and Spud, Remy was idly flipping a card that only Glaive recognized.

"That's the change moth card that I created!" Glaive announced. "where did you get it!" Glaive stallked toward Remy only halt in his steps.

Present in Derek's hands was card that would allow the Albino Joker to evolve. "I wouldn't come any closer." Reaching into his vest Derek pulled out the Blay buckle. "Yo Dragon boy catch!" Derek tossed the Blay buckle toward Jake.

Jake reached out and caught the Blay buckle. "Why are you helping didn't you…" Before Jake could finish his sentence was pulled out his Altair driver.

"Let me say something." Derek threw the card in his free hand into the air. To his horror Glaive had to watch as Derek shot the card that would allow him to evolve. "I am the one who will steal the stars in the palm of my hands." The fragments of the card hit the ground as a whirlwind formed. "I am the one who will make you kneel down." Derek tossed a card into the whirlwind as the black joker formed within. "I'm a passing through kamen rider." The black joker grabbed the card and lifted it up revealing it to be the category two spirit human. "Kamen rider Altair." Derek slid his kamen rider card into his driver at the same time the the black joker swiped the card.

**Change**

The black joker was surrounded by a vortex before changing back into Rose. "Long time no see Hunts master!"

Glaive chuckled before pointing his sword at Rose. "So you finally figured out who I am. Do you know what it's like to float around in oblivion? Being fully aware that you don't exist any more? I knew my only chance of survival lay within the Undead. Unfortunately you happen to get dragged along for the ride causing both of us to be reborn as the Albino and Black Joker respectively."

"Well since your in the monologue mood care to explain how you can maintain a human form." Kaiser asked not really caring he was just stalling.

Glaive turned his attention to Kaiser. "If you must know the power of the Cerberus Ace is what allows me to maintain a human form." Glaive glared a Derek. "Mind you because of him I've lost two copies of the cards."

That's when Jake and the other native riders realized why recognized Derek. "Guilty as charged." Aiming his Altair driver in the air his smirked. "Henshin"

**Kamen ride: Altair**

A series of three primary colored images flashed back and forth across Derek transforming him back into Kamen rider Altair. "So shall we begin?"

Before anyone realized it Altair had planted his foot into chest of Glaive. Altair's leg moved in a rapid motion at first it didn't seem to have effect until Altair drew his leg back. "Bang." Altair slammed his foot into Glaive launching him back a jet of flames following him.

Kaiser walked up next to Altair and leaned his head back and forth. "Gotta say never pegged you for using fire."

Altair tapped his driver against his shoulder. "Actually Ice is my thing." The kick had been powerful enough to knock Glaive through the sealed doors of the building. "Even used to be called the Glacial sniper."

The others soon gathered around the two riders. "Dude how hard did you kick him?" It was Spud who asked.

"Do you truly think," The albino joker reverted back and forth between his human and undead form. "You can stop me!" He let a roar locking him into his albino joker form.

"Wow you really peefed him off." It was the pardoxa undead who commented.

The albino joker glared at the Paradoxa undead. "Will you stop commenting and help me kill them!"

"About time." The paradoxa undead leaped into the air. Spinning in the air he unleashed a series of blades of energy forcing the assembled group to scatter. Landing beside the Albino Joker he turned and faced the scattered group. "I've been wanting to settle things with you Kaiser."

"Oh yeah a rematch from hell." Kaiser cracked his neck and his knuckles before standing up.

**Open up**

A loud battle cry could be heard as Leangle charged the Albino joker. Swinging with his rouzer Leangle just missed only for the Albino joker to grab him by the neck. "Your pathetic you know that?" He hefted up the choking Leangle. "You're the biggest puppet of all! First the Peacock undead manipulated you into using an ace that wasn't properly sealed in hopes of using you to win the battle game. And now I've used you to gather the riders together. Using your ego to my advantage and now you grow a spine." He drew Leangle closer and whispered to him. "A truly pathetic sight."

"Put him down!" Jake activated the blay buckle.

**Turn up.**

Jake ran through the projection transforming into Kamen rider Blade. "You can't take him alone Jake!" Rose gave chase after Blade swiping a card through the newly appeared Chalice rouzer.

**Change**

As Chalice raised the Chalice arrow and ran with blade against the Albino Joker. Spud watching his friends charge into battle made up his mind to jion as well. Having found his second wind he slid his change ace into the Garren buckle. "Henshin" Spud flipped up the buckle causing it to activate.

**Turn up**

Walking through the card projection he aimed his Garren rouzer at the joker and pulled the trigger multiple times. "Hero's all the same!" The Albino Joker Hefted Leangle in front of himself and used the rider as a shield. "Fall down!" He hurled the rider into Blade sending him sprawling. Using his curved blade he lashed out at Chalice striking her across the chest. Spinning around he grabbed the female rider by the neck. "You may be free from the seal but," He slammed her into the ground. "You still have the residual energy from the transfer in you." energy began to surge from Chalice into the Albino Joker.

Remy was at moral cross roads he could walk away then and there, or he could get involved in a possible loosing fight. Hearing Chalice desperate weezing and seeing Kaiser and Altair clash with the Paradoxa undead he made his choice. An explosion of kinetic energy struck the undead releasing his grip on Chalice rider he faced the cause of his annoyance. Gambit waved his finger. "Shouldn't attack a lady no should you?"

Albino Joker once again found himself distracted this time by Garren who pulled the trigger of his rouzer. "You forget about me?"

Picking himself up Blade looked at Leangle who was picking himself up. "You okay man?"

"Yeah" Using his rouzer as a support he managed to hold himself up. "Look Jake I'm sorry for attacking you earlier."

Blade nodded his head understanding. "Look me and you don't normally get along but, we to take this guy down."

Gambit watched this as the four world of blade riders managed to stand on there own. Strapping on the rider buclke reaching into his boot he pulled out the change moth card. Inserting the card he out the sides of the buckle causing the point of the buckle to invert activating the buckle

**Turn in**

A golden holographic image appears in front of Bambit before it slides back over top of him. Gambit was now wearing a black body suit with silver armored boots. One one the boots what the emblem of a diamond and on the other boot was decorated with a heart. His chest armor was light blue color and if someone looked at it they could tell it shared the same design as the buckle. Mounted on his hip was a weapon designed to look like sword. The gauntlets he wore were design to look like a spade and club respectively. The helmet design appeared to be based on all four of the card suites with both of the olmens being a light green in color.

It was the Paradoxa undead who identified the new rider. "Raiser" Before he could continue Kaiser planted his foot directly into the chest of the Paradoxa undead. "To slow!" Using his grip on Kaiser's foot and spun the rider around.

"what about me!" Altair drove his driver into very spot Kaiser had tried to kick. "Bang." Pulling the trigger Altair unleashed a bolt of energy into the chest of undead forcing it back holding it's wounded chest.

Kaiser quickly performed a kick up. "Wait for me!" Kaiser ran toward the undead and delivered a right hook follow by a left jab before finishing with a upper cut. Crouching down Kaiser drew his fists back. "Shoryuken!"Leaping into the air the paradoxa undead was caught up in vortex of kai receiving a devastating series of hit.

Not wanting to let up Altair charged at the undead clothes lining his chin as he fell. Spinning on his heel he took aim with the Altair driver pulling the trigger bolts of energy struck the undead back as it was hurled toward Kaiser. Timing it just right Kaiser unleashed a powerful heel kick sending the undead into the side of a car with enough force to place an undead shaped dent in it.

The pradoxa undead growled in frustration. "how," Slowly the undead stood and looked at the two riders who seemed to be standing back to back. "How are you able to coordinate your attacks!"

"meh," Altair shrugged his shoulders. "Guess it's easy when your fighting someone both people rather dislike."

Kaiser cracked his knuckles. "It's all about the timing."

Chalice aimed her chalice arrow and fired off a set of energy bolts which struck the Albino Joker. The joker roared in a rage only to have Raiser slam his slash him in the chest. "Swords aren't normal me but I can work with it."

"you'll have to do better than that." The albino joker knocked Raiser back only to take several fireball shaped blasts from Garren who was using his burning shot.

Garren raised his weapon up after the shots hit. "Man what does it take to take him down."

As the smoke cleared it revealed that the Albino Joker still standing. He started laughing his dark eyes looking at the five BOARD styled riders. "None of you have the power to stop me."

"Well then!" Leangle took one last glance at his fellow riders before making his move. Rushing toward the Albino Joker he rouzed three cards into his rouzer.

**Blizzard Venom**

"Do you actually believe that rushing me again will stop me?" Albino Joker snorted and grabbed the rouzer and pulled the rider closer and raised his hand to strike the rider down.

Wrapping his arms around the undead joker Leangle entrapped the monster. "Jake do it now!"

"Get out of the way!" Blade unfurled his rouze cards and drew three of them. "I can't hit him while your in front of him!"

"Let go of me you idiot!" With his free arm the albino attempted to fight the Leangle rider off.

Taking the hits like the football player he once was Leangle kept his grip on the Undead. "THis is your only chance if you don't hit him now!" Leangle didn't get a chance as he heard sound he'd never thought he'd hear at time like this.

**Evolution King**

Much to surprise of everyone Blade had drawn the three royal cards of the spades suit and was now using them to transform into Blade King form. "Now Leangle let go!"

Freeing his other arm the Albino Joker struck Leangle in the back with enough force to make him gasp for breathe and release his breathe. "Since you are such a pest!" Grabbing Leangle the Albino Joker hurled the rider into side wall creating Leangle shaped dent in it. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as the rider turned back into a human before falling to the ground.

"Brad!" Gripping the K-Blade Blade King form aimed the weapon at the Albino Joker. "I'll make you pay for everyone you've hurt."

Albino Joker snorted and began to laugh an unearthly laugh as energy surged along his body. "One evolution deserves another!" While Energy was surging through the Albino Joker and equal amount of energy was beginning drained from Chalice.

**Attack Ride: Slash**

Now charged with energy the ride book in sword mode slashed through the Paradoxa undead. Spinning on his heel Kaiser raised his blade above his head. "In the end there can only be one." Kaiser brought his blade down striking down the Paradoxa Undead.

As the paradoxa undead fell Altair hurled a proper blank sealing the Paradoxa undead once more. "For one thing that wasn't funny." Altair turned and watched as the albino was cocooned in energy. "And secondly if you haven't noticed the villain his evolving."

Kaiser watched the cocoon form around the Albino Joker. "What? I've watched to much Highlander and Ryuki."

Blade King form knelt down next to woman he loved. "Rose? Rose? What's happening to you."

"Jake," Chalice cringed again as energy surged through her body. "He's," Another powerful surged passed from her body into that of the Albino Joker. "Drawing power from me."

Garren walked up to the two of them "Jake dude what are we gonna do."

"We do what we riders do best." Everyone turned and faced Kaiser who popped his neck. "We kick rears and take names"

Raiser pushed the handle of his rouser causing the blade tip of his weapon to fold back into what looked like a shot gun configuration. "You been hang'n with the brotherhood."

Kaiser unfolded his ride book into sword mode and rushed the still evolving Albino Joker. A set of six insect like wings exspanded from the The alibino jokers body wrapping around it. Not willing to stand around and let things happen Blade King form raised his weapon and charged at the cocooned monster. The two riders pulled out a set of cards and activated them

**Attack Ride: Slash**

**Royal Straight flush**

The two riders swung there blades into the cocoon causing an explosion. "Do you think that did it?" Blade king form asked as he watched the smoke clear.

Kaiser growled in response. "No." Was all he could say as the smoke cleared revealing the energy cocoon was still very much intake no even scratch on it.

Garren took out three cards from his rouzer. "I've never done this bofer."

Altair stood next to Garren tapping his gun off of his shoulder. "Well since the sword boys have had there chance why not us gunners hit it and hit it hard!"

Garren rouzed his three royal cards causing a voice to announce the change.

**Garren King Form**

The 13 cards flew out the Garren rouzer each of the red and silver cards changed to distinct gold color circling above Garren himself. One by one the cards flew around Garren attaching them selves slowly changing his armor to near solid gold state. Emblazened on his chest armor was the the emblem of the stag beetle undead. The garren rouzer had undergone a drastic change, it was easily as tall of the rider himself. The barrel of the weapon couple reach from his knees to the top of his helmet had it not been resting easily on his shoulder. "Wow this is so cool!"

Slowly Dradlet opened up his one good eye and was once again amzed at what he saw. "impossible…him to?" When the original specification for the Blade, Garren, and Leangle had been viewed by Spud he had theorized that only Jake had the factors needed to achieve a true king form by rousing the entire clubs suite.

"_So boy your finally using our power to the fullest." _A voice suddenly spoke inside of Spud's head.

Garren nearly dropped his weapon when heard the voice inside of his head. It was the voice of the last undead sealed before Albino joker disrupted the game by creating the trials. The Giraffe undead had manipulated everyone including the peacock undead who had been using Leangle. The giraffe undead had made it so only he and the joker would remain unfortunately he didn't count on the appearance of Glaive aka the Albino Joker. "Dude your sealed! How can you speaking?"

"_The same we all royals can! Once sealed and used all at once our minds and yours are linked." _A serpentine voice hissed out inside of Garren's head. "_No mere human should have the potential to do what you've done!"_

"_It's them the riders from another world, there making the impossible possible!" _Peacock undead stated in almost a growl. _"It's bad enough you sealed me and use my power for your jack form now with them here they enable you to do this!"_

Altair raised his weapon and turned it sideways sliding a gold card into it. Garren watched this and listened to the royals argue amongst each other about which of them was at fault for the Albino joker winning the battle game. "Shut up! All three of you we can still win this just lend me your strength!" After mumbling there agreement the Royals stopped arguing. With that over with Garren pulled out five cards and rouzed them into his K-Garren rouzer.

**Royal straight flush!**

**Final attack ride: Al-Al-Al-Altair**

Two massive blasts of energy rocketed forth from the two riders weapons. Had they weight just one second longer they would have noticed a crack forming in the Albino joker's coccon. Because they hadn't waited there was pulse of energy of from the cocoon causing a massive flash of light.

The five riders and audience covered there eyes as the newly evolved Albino joker emerged from the coccon. The ential pulse of energy struck the riders knocking them all down undoing the full transformation of both Garren and Blade. Somehow Raiser, Kaiser, and Altair had managed to stay standing and there rider forms. "Behold the first stage of my evolution for I am no longer the Albino joker! I am now the ARC Joker the colmenation of combining both the power of both the Albino and Black jokers1"

Kaiser chuckled using the ride book in sword mode as support. "Still no matter power you combine your still locked into the form of the Joker a destroyer!" Jake looked at Kaiser who was now standing tall something about what he said resonated within him.

Altair slowly picked himself up from the ground. "Only the riders, only those who strife for a better tomorrow can truly evovle beyond there own limits." Spud pushed himself up listening to words spoken by Altair.

Raiser allowed his weapon rest on his hip as he stood up. "Because when push come to shove we don't back down." Somehow Raiser found himself feeling like he was part of some exclusive club a spirit of never give up or give in burning in his soul. For thieve at the this moment he felt like a hero.


	20. Final Attack ride ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_The five riders and audience covered there eyes as the newly evolved Albino joker emerged from the cocoon. The initial pulse of energy struck the riders knocking them all down undoing the full transformation of both Garren and Blade. Somehow Raiser, Kaiser, and Altair had managed to stay standing and there rider forms. "Behold the first stage of my evolution for I am no longer the Albino joker! I am now the ARC Joker the culmination of combining both the power of both the Albino and Black jokers!"_

_Kaiser chuckled using the ride book in sword mode as support. "Still no matter power you combine your still locked into the form of the Joker a destroyer!" Jake looked at Kaiser who was now standing tall something about what he said resonated within him._

_Altair slowly picked himself up from the ground. "Only the riders, only those who strife for a better tomorrow can truly evolve beyond there own limits." Spud pushed himself up listening to words spoken by Altair._

_Raiser allowed his weapon rest on his hip as he stood up. "Because when push come to shove we don't back down." Somehow Raiser found himself feeling like he was part of some exclusive club a spirit of never give up or give in burning in his soul. For thieve at the this moment he felt like a hero._

Slowly Brad picked himself up on the ground the Leangle buckle shackly in his grip. "My name is Bradely Morton!' He strapped on the Leangle buckle. "And I am Kamen Rider Leangle nobodies errand boy!" Bradly activated the Leangle system.

**Open up**

Somehow someway Rose who still maintained her human form even without the power of the Black Joker. Standing tall she produced the Change Mantis card and held it up for the ARC joker to see. "I am the Category 2 spirit human and I won't stand down!" The Chalice buckle in all impossibility appeared around her waist allowing her to swipe the change card

**Change Chalice**

"You may nullified our higher forms but, we still can win!" Jake drew out his change card. "My name is Jake Long the american dragon!" He inserted the card into the Blay buckle. "I'm also Kamen rider Blade." With a quick motion of his hand Jake activated the Blay buckle.

**Turn Up**

Spud held up his Change ace. "Name's Spud and I'm a kamen rider." Spud slid his change ace into the Garren buckle. "I'll Never give up not matter what!" With a flick of his wrist Spud activated the Garren Rouser.

**Turn up**

"who the hell do you all think you!" Arc Joker roared pointing his clawed hand at the seven riders. Leangle took this as his cue and charged Arc joker proving that his staff fighting skills where very much real.

Kaiser pointed his ride book in sword mode back at Arc Joker. "We're kamen riders!" Just as he said that Leangle ran at Arc Joker raising his rouser swinging it seemingly wildly. Leangle ducked down as Chalice leaped of his back and rained down bolts from her rouser forcing the Arc Joker back.

The Arc Joker recovered and lashed out arcing a bolt of lightning that ripped across the ground. "Ole' Remy got a counter for that." Changing his rifle to sword mode with a twirl he slammed it into the ground the resulting kinetic shockwave countered the lightning.

"Damn you!" Arc Joker spread a pair of insectile wings. "I will not be treated like a fool." His wings began to rapidly beat causing him to hover off the ground. "I will become death from above," The super joker took to the skies his wings beating at rapid pace.

Altair looked at Chalice and Garren. "How do you two feel about about alittle anti air fire?"

"Don't have to ask twice." Altair, Garren, and Chalice took upward aim and opened fire filling the sky with bolts of energy forcing Arc Joker to duck and weave through the air.

Kaiser looked at Blade and pointed his thumb into the sky. "They're not going to be able to knock him out of the sky like that best they could muster is keeping him from attacking those of us on the ground."

"You how do you suggest we knock him out of the air." Blade asked twirling the blade rouser around.

The ride book opened up revealing three card, the first was the Kamen ride card for blade, the second card was the final form ride card, and the final card was the final attack ride card for blade. "we're going to hit the skies."

Kaiser pushed Blade foreword and flicked the Final form ride card into his buckle. "hey what are you doing."

"This might tickle." Kaiser turned Blade around, placing his hands on his back. He placed the final form ride card into his kai buckle and pushed in the bars.

**Final Form Ride: Blade**

Kaiser rotated his hand around causing Blade to flip over a ring of cards and a handle popping out of the riders back. The blay rouser locked between Blade's legs forming the edge of a blade. Taking hold of Blade blade Kaiser flipped it up right. "Blade Shoryuken!" The wind howled like a mighty dragon as Kaiser leaped high into the air.

In rapid succession the Blade blade tore through Arc Joker sending sparks flying in all directions. Kaiser landed kneeling on the ground his back facing away from Arc Joker. Arc Joker crashed to the ground and stood his legs shaky pointing a accusing finger at Kaiser. ""Impossible, impossible how can you two," Kaiser released the Blade blade allowing the rider to convert back to normal. "A lowly dragon borrowing the power of the undead, and you a mutant, a freak from another world modified how can you two have that kind of strength!"

Kaiser unfolded his ride book into sword mode. "Do you think it was just the two of us?" Kaiser put the blade on his shoulder. "Wrong, you didn't fight just two riders your fighting seven. First rule of being a kamen rider there's always some one to stand beside us. " Kaiser pointed his weapon at Arc Joker. "You on the other hand having no one. Your so called allies have abandoned you or you've betrayed them. Your so called god like power hasn't saved you from harm."

"Shut up!" Arc Joker growled ready to lash out. "I don't care, Your all pathetic compared to me!" He stood straight and tall. "If I can't have this world! If I can't remake it in my image, I will destroy it all!" Arc raised his arms gathering energy electrical sparks coursed through his body.

Garren Backed up every nerve in his body telling him to back away, he wasn't alone in this as Raiser, Blade, Chalice and Leangle all stepped back as well. Only Kaiser and Altair stood there ground, both watching as Arc Joker's body began to crack molting. Kaiser glanced at Altair. "You know do we have since of self preservation?"

Altair shrugged twirling the Altair driver around his finger. "It's just probably because we both have pretty good idea what's coming next."

"Stop mocking me." Arc Joker roared as pieces of his body began to flake off. "You…You two riders, think you can beat me?" He marched slowly toward the two riders. "I've worked far to hard to see everything fall apart around me." He spread his arms wide. "I am the Arc Joker, the sumpre GAHHH!"

Kaiser lowered his leg having kisked Arc Joker into the air.. "What? I tired of him making speeches." As Arc Joker reached the apex of his flight her roared his body literally exploding filling the sky with a bright light. As the riders regained there vision to their horror the Arc Joker had transformed into a great beast. "What I wouldn't give for an over sized can of raid right now…"

Raiser walked toward the two riders looking up at the monster that hung in the sky. "You have no control of that foot mouth thing do you…"

"meh." Kaiser shrugged and pointed at the bulbous creature as it's massive two pronged tail swung back and forth. "Gonna have to destroy the core."

Altair looked at the creature as small man sized pods began to form on it's underside. "So what are we going to do about Jasshin 14's understudy?"

"We give it massive case of indigestion." Blade walked up beside the three riders. He pointed his weapon at the porcelain like face of the Arc Joker's newest form. "And that's how we're getting in."

"Well then lets get this party started!" Kaiser leaped from a vehicle to building onto a taller building with the other riders following. As the reached the roof of the building Arc Joker noticed them and opened it's maw wide, pouring out came the Albino roaches in droves endless droves. "I hate roaches!"

"You know it's big universe there probably roach themed kamen rider out there somewhere." Altair commented calmly as Kaiser and Blade began to use the albino roaches as stepping stones. "Garren we're clearing the skies! Raiser, Chalice, Leangle cover Blade and Kaiser."

Blade and Kaiser arrived in the maw of Arc joker where a group of Albino roaches where waiting. The evil creatures where coming out of the walls themselves forming the Arc Joker's very flesh. "That's just nasty." Kaiser commented head butting the nearest Albino Roach.

"Ugh I'm going to be sick." Blade retched slashing three albino roaches.

"Come Kamen riders, come and meet your destruction." deep from inside the beast Arc Joker's voice echoed.

The Albino Roaches stopped attacking clearing the path toward the beasts center. "is it just me or does this feel like a trap?"

"Who cares we need to stop this guy." Blade charge down the gullet of the beast with Kaiser follow behind. The two rider soon arrived at the beast core, orbs of dark energy floated around circling around cocoon like structure which acted as the beasts heart. Bolts of violet energy struck the to riders and flung them around the Arc Joker's core. "Don't say it."

Outside things had gotten hectic as Chalice, Raiser, and Leangle where forced to stem the tied of Albino Roaches. Leangle swung his staff around in full circle pushing back a ring of roaches. "Okay or is this day getting worse and worse."

Chalice brought her weapon down on a ablino roach destroying it. "Every time we get close to victory that bastard pulls another fast one."

In the skies Garren Jack form and Altair laid down suppression fire. Garren slammed his foot down into a Albino Roach pinning it down before blasting it in the face. "We gotta end this."

Altair hovered in the sky his energy wings out spread. His hand hovered over his ride case hesitating to grab a set of cards. "We just have to hold out for Kaiser and Blade." he looked at the floating monstrosity that the Arc Joker had become. "End this now…"

Kaiser picked himself up off the slime covered walls. "Okay this is getting really annoying."

Blade groaned as he picked himself up watching at the violet energy arcs danced around the core. "Yeah but, everything we through at this guy he just counters. I can't even go king or Jack mode because he'll absorb the energy to become stronger."

"then I say," Kaiser drew out his final attack ride card. "We carve him up like an onion!" a violet blast of energy lashed out at the riders. As the smoke clear Kaiser was wielding the Blade blade. "your done."

**Final Attack Ride: Bla-Bla-Blade!**

Outside the beast released a ear splitting howl causing the Albino roaches to jerk and twitch before in mass detonating. Below Tsuki swung a iron pipe at a twitching roach, even though she hadn't gained the power of rider in this world didn't mean she would just stand by and do nothing while her boyfriend fought to save this world. Garren cleaved a Albino roach in half before landing on a shed watching as the monster rose high into the air.

"My destiny…" Little by little the Arc Joker's monstrous body disintegrated. "You can't destroy…." The face at the front of the beast fell breaking apart in particles of light. "My Destiny!" The arc joker humaniod form hurtled toward the ground a massive gash across his chest. "my destiny…" Arc joker shattered into spheres of light winking out of existence.

Hours latter the riders where gathered outside of the primary BOARD building. "Everybody stay still." Anthony held up his camera adjusting the lens. Brad grinned cheekily hold up two fingers in the peace sign, while Rose was holding Jake's hand who grinning from ear to ear, Spud was laying back on the steps lazily. "Everybody say! HENSHIN!"

All was silent in Bayeville as a young boy walked down the streets. He adjusted his glasses as he looked into the window a recently opened Fang Café. He suddenly felt a pressence behind him and turned to face a woman dressed in rather tight waitress uniform. "You know we just closed for the evening." she leaned toward him showing a rather cavernous set of cleavage. "Though it was only half a minute ago."

The young boy gulped pressing himself against the glass. "Uh, yeah a cup of a tea would be fine."

The woman smiled standing straight up again. "Don't worry I'm not going to molest a cute thing like you." She pinched his cheek. "Your going to grow up to be such a heart breaker." The woman unlocked the door to the café "names Menlina by the way."

"Shotoryu, Tomoe Shotoryu." He bowed politely walking into the café.

Menlina smiled before taping the counter. "One cup O'tea Francis Green tea hot?" She glanced at the boy who nodded looking around. The style of café was gothic modern with full oak tables and metal chairs. "So what brings you to Bayeville?"

Shotoryu quickly turned his attention back to her and the cup of green tea in her hands. "I'm looking for somebody." He accepted the cup of tea. "Actually I'm looking for two people…."

"oh?" Menlina sat down

"I…I don't know what they look like. " Shotoryu nervously held his cup. "But, it's important I do."

Menlina smiled patting the young boy on the shoulder in hopes of comforting him. "Tell you what why don't you stay here for a while that is unless you have a place to stay…"

The boy put his cup of tea down. "I'm sure my guardians won't mind."

Author Note: Done...I am done, I am offically done with the Blade arc of this story. You guys do not realize how many writters blocks I had to go through just to get this much! I do apologize for the short nature of this chapter I promise the next chapter is longer!


	21. Truth and Lies Part I

**Disclaimer: I here by disclaim all properties owned by the following, TOEI, Marvel, DC, Saban, the kamen rider concept and more.**

Truth and Lies, Truth and lies, a pact was made ages past wind and devil, a child born destiny made. Younger of two he was heir to devil he is, raised a knight blade in hand. Devil, destroyer's guardian, and wings of speed united together.

Truth and Lies, Truth and lies, two children born under destructions power one is heir the other is guardian. In love and kindness the guardian was raised his duty to protect with sword and shield at hand. United they became, Destroyer's Guardian, Devil, Wings of Speed.

Truth and Lies, Truth and lies, waves crashed glaciers drifted gave him wings to carry him. Though born first heir he was not given arms to strike from afar. Wings of speed, Destroyer's guardian, Devil united together under one banner.

Truth and Lies, Truth and lies, together they trained bonds where formed. Peace reigned far and wide brothers they where though not in blood. Promises made to stand together in good or bad. Betrayed they where darkness from out and in. A mentors wrath shattering the wings speed, a devil shattered soul to be reborn body to be used, Destroyer's guardian broken yet to be reborn.

Truth and Lies, Truth and lies, the age is now the devil reborn his old form become corrupt. The Destroyer's Guardian risen again betrayal on his tongue seeking revenge. The wings of speed more machine than flesh older than both become a thief. Now to be reunited each on there own path shall evil shatter or hope unite. Truth and Lies, Truth and lies, the day shall come.

Anthony bit down on his candied apple walking with his arm around his mitsuki his angel his girlfriend. The where walking by various stalls that had been set up for the Motorcross exhibition that was being hosted in Bayeville. The sound of revving engines filled the air as stunt riders and racers worked on there bikes.

Tsuki smiled looking up at her boyfriend. "So your sister is racing?"

"Yep Onee-chan is going to be doing three circuits around the city best overall time winning."

She nodded understanding. "so what about the rest of the brotherhood?"

"Well, Lance is still in hostpital being fussed over by doctors who are still trying to figure out how her survived after dieing twice on the operating table. Freddy, Todd, St. John and Wanda are out and about."

Tsuki blinks somewhat confused. "How are those three able to handle each other."

"Well Freddy is pretty normal compared to the other three. Todd still flirts with Wanda every once in awhile so Freddy manages to keep Wanda from out right doing permanent damage. Well all three of them keep St. John from turning everything into a fire storm."

"that still leaves…" She didn't to finish as the final member of the brotherhood was propelled into the side of a stall.

"You ever try and hit on me or my girlfriend again I will beat the living hell out of you!" Stepping into view was a woman, the only clear indication she was a woman was the fact that she had white shirt that had been drenched in soda.

"Onee-chan!" Anthony waved grinning escorting Tsuki over. "Guess your tomboy look got destroyed and everyone knows you're a girl."

Thump Anthony went down like a sack of potatoes a large knot forming on his head. "Haru-nii you say something that again I'm going to hit you harder next time." The woman smiled and spoke sweetly even while her clinched fist spoke of the evils that would come if he dared not listen.

"Michi-chan haruka-nee is being mean to me…" Anthony blathered on the ground in a daze.

"Do you have any idea what they're saying?" Todd bit down on some cotton candy looking at the trio.

"Wait your names are…"

Haruka looked at her and smiled. "Oh you mean? Oh mother wasn't all that creative when it came to names. "

While the three of them spoke far from the exhibition in warehouse a meeting was taking place one that would effect a brother and sister. "I have no need for your memories." The first of the five people raised his arm revealing a wrist mounted device at the end of device was silver disk and the kanji for darkness drawn onto it.

"I see, I see" standing across the young man in a black jacket was another man far older. He was wearing a white lab coat and match gloves. The skin on his face appeared to be pulled back tight giving him something of ghoulish appearence. "A storm morphed excellent."

"If he isn't going to take one." Another man reached into the case on the table and pulled a ribbed memory like device with glowing blue F. "I will it'll give me the edge I need to finally win!"

"No Mr. Yuuki, Mr. Andrew we want you to deal with a problem of ours." The man with ghoulish face handed them a picture. "We wish you to eliminate him and retrieve some stolen property known as the Kai buckle and ride book." He then turned to the only female among the fie of them. "Now what of you?"

The female looked at the other four and placed a container onto the table. On the container was a solid five pointed star logo. 'I'm giving this to you on the condition you leave my charge out of this." She looked at the man that had picked up the gaia memory. "If you attempt to attack me at any point your life will be forfeit."

He looked up at her having been eyeing the device. "Fine what ever just as long as you let me win."

She snorted and walked away leaving the other four to there own devices her silvery hair waving behind her. Once she was gone the ghoulish man opened the container and bared his metallic teeth. "Delightful." Yuuki closed his eyes not wanting to look at the being before him.

"I think I'll be leaving as well." Andrew extended the memory like device exposing his neck.

**FROST**

Inserting the memory into the black organism connector on his neck his body became covered in a thick layer of frost forming a thick inhuman body armor. Around his mouth and nose formed a grill like coering with thick clouds of mist rolling out as he breathed, all around his head formed a crown of icy spikes completing the inhuman appearance. "It's time my enemies what it's like to receive a cold shoulder." The Frost dopant dashed at inhuman speeds out of the building leaving a trail of frost in his wake that quickly melted.

Yuuki gave the ghoulish scientist one last look before stepping away from the table. "I do believe I'll take my leave of you as well." Stepping into the shadows he disappeared from view leaving only the ghoulish scientist and his bowler hat wearing companion.

"Do think it wise to leave the task to them?" He tipped his hat down keeping his face out of view. "A prideful fool obsessed with his loses," She growled. "A revenge seeking bastard whom we created, worst of all a cyborg augment created by Bio-net charged with protection of a pathetic boy."

"Now now my friend even if they fail we win. Mr. Andrew will end up deranged when memory is broken like drug addict suddenly made to go cold turkey, Mr. Yuuki or as we called him Alpha 12 and Mr. Haru or as he calls himself now Anthony also known as Alpha 23 will either kill each other or one or the other will die. If they die the biometric data from both of them will be stored on the Kai Buckle till we find another Alpha or Beta Series user. With this Diamon seed," He ran his fingers across the storage case. "Once it is studied we will be able to use it for our other project."

The man in bowler hat growled. "You say that now but, I know this will go pear shaped."

"Spoken like a true soldier I can see why you two hate each other." the ghoulish scientist picked up the case. "shall we take our leave of this hovel?"

"Me and Alter are soldiers yes but, our bad blood goes back farther then you may think." He clenched his fist a deep throated growl resonating out. "Now don't question me Professor Carapace."

A silvery veil swept across the duo causing them to disappear, elsewhere a pale white hand emerged from the darkness as though from a thick tar. Then out of inky blackness a pale skinned face emerged with eyes of crimson with swirling tome marks much like a wind mill.. Mere inches from the emerging being a girl was reading a book of some kind. "Well what information did you get."

"Now Kun-sun no need to be rude to Yuuki." A young man was bighting into an orange.

The Kun-sun snorted putting her spy vs. spy comic down on the table. "We're on the run from a organization that wants either to kill us or turn us back into lab rats, so I'm pretty sure I have a right to be rude Bartok!"

"That monster Carapace believes I was unaware of who he was." Yuuki pulled himself from the shadows and sat down into a chair. The crimson of his eyes being replaced with a dark brown. "He sent me to destroy the current user of the Kai Buckle."

"Another one? How many users has that belt had!"

"Before the current one? Well I don't know maybe eight that's not counting those they sacrificed to test the damn thing! So Yuuki what do we know about this one he an Alpha or a Beta."

"Alpha 23."

"What you mean the one with a healing factor from hell? That can also leech psionic powers?" Kun-Sun formed a dagger from her skin and stabbed a orange. "Dear lord why did it have be him!"

"You rather deal with Phage? For that matter I didn't know you believed in a god."

She glared at Bartok. "Oh hell no anyone is better than Phage and no I don't believe in a god. If there was a god we wouldn't have gone through that process, nobody deserves what we went through."

"So is he…."

"It doesn't matter, if he's using the belt that makes him legitimate target for death. In order to minimize damages and possibly deal with any allies he has I'll need the help of Kurberus and Tenga." Bartok and Kun-sun looked at each other before standing up. With a flick of his wrist Bartok produced a cellphone like device flipping it open he took a figurine. Kun-sun also flicked her wrist produing a metallic bracelet with a blue black one eyed bird headed device.

Outside the sound of two cars pulling up with could be heard. Hearing that sound the three turned and looked. Yuuki looked at Bartok who nodded spreading his arms. With an audible pop the three where gone taking a large chunk of the dining room table with them.

"As you can see…." The realtor didn't get to finish as the table gave out causing his jaw to drop. "That can be replaced."

"Okay that will be a mocha latté with a sprits of caramel sauce, and one black coffee." Shotoryu wrote down. He ran up to the counter and gave the order to chef who quickly went to work filling up two cups.

Setsuna Meioh flipped through her book sitting across from Derek who was drinking his tea. "Is there a reason you called me here?"

She looked up from her book and smiled sagely. "Do I have to have a reason to call an old friend for a spot of tea and coffee? Besides what happened to your lover? What was her name again Domino?"

He took a sip of tea to calm his nerves. "It was about the sex that was the only reason we where together. When comes to you though I don't trust you as far as I can throw you."

"So that means you do trust me? Considering you strength and ability to throw things."

"We do you insist on torturing me? No don't answer that just tell me why your in town again?"

She looks at Shotoryu who was busy handing out orders. "Can't I watch as three old friends reunite."

"What are you…" He finally notices Shotoryu. "Your kidding me you manipulative bitch! This is why I hate you! Arranging so events fall in your favour."

She nursed her coffee blowing on it. "You see the time stream from linear perspective even though you, yourself have experienced it. I see things from above seeing the twists and turns it may or may not take. As the guardian it's my duty to direct things to better end."

"That, that right there is the reason I detest you. Always directing events to a course you think they should take without thought to free will. Like some wicked god toying with her pawns to see how long they will last till they break."

She sighed putting her coffee down onto the table. "I'm no god or godess being the proper term, I am simply doing my duty . Unlike some of counterparts I have no intention of disastrous event to cause the creation of crystal Tokyo. I will and I have learned from my various counter parts and some of them are more than willing to kill to achieve there goals."

"Not to mention that you had a thing for Endymion bet your keeping a close eye on him."

Setsuna turned a beat red color and looked at ceiling. "I have no idea what your talking about. Besides he's the princess fiancée at this point."

"Good." He sipped his tea sitting it down. "It's good to see I can still fluster you after all these years."

"Look I know you don't like me and think of yourself as a dog who's lost his master. I want you to know not everything I do comes to bad end. There was nothing I could have done to prevent the destruction of our home. It was my duty to prevent the escape of my brother as well as guardian the gates of time."

He snorted watching as an order was was delivered to a man in racing jacket with the words ice king scrolled across the back. "An excuse if I've ever heard of one. I know full well that the gates of time don't flow in one direction but, several."

"I make no excuse for not assisting I've already intervened far many times. I made sure the your two patriots where reborn into this era. Unfortunately I couldn't prevent one of them from becoming divided physically and at the level of his soul." She closed her eyes guilt haing welled up inside her only to suppress it once more. "You don't have to forgive me but, I'm asking not for myself but, for those two they'll need someone to guide them they have great destinies ahead of them." She stood up laying down a few dollars. "when he says the one who will rule in the days to come he doesn't know how right he is."

"wait I thought he just said that to piss people off, maybe even the influence of Dark specter."

"Partially yes. I've had the recent pleasure of dealing with a future version of him last year." She looked down at the floor blushing slightly. "let's just say he's cured me of a problem I once had. Also I'd like to inform you that the fifth Holy Grail war is going to start in the next six months."

He stood up finishing his tea. "The holy grail war? How's that important to me?"

"You not so much but, Hotaru's brother will need to enter the war as such he will need material that you have in your possession. Aside from that I hope you don't mind but, I have a job for you to take."

"Wait what? Speak clearly."

"Once the boy is cured I need you to send him to Fuyuki city with the tail of a kitsune. As to the job I have for you it's a simple drive somebody to point a to point b."

"Fine…" Frustrated he walked out of the café with her. "wait, what about the corruption of the grail any wish made on it would cause disaster almost like what happened ten years ago!"

"I know that's why I want Shotoryu there the process of purify the grail has already been started by the Einhart family."

"Einhart's why does that name…" It took a moment before it became clear. "What aren't the two of them distantly related to that group of demon hunters!"

"Haruka, and Haru's birthfather in this cycle of reincarnation is a member of the Einhart family. His brother got involved in the last war by summoning a anti-hero of the Avenger Class."

"Wait I thought it was dangerous to summon a servant of the Avenger class?"

"usually it is in fact it was during the third grail war that the first Avenger was summoned and quickly defeated causing the corruption of the grail. It was because of their uncle Charles during the fourth war ten years ago that so many people survived. Had Charles not entered the war many more people would have died. It was also thanks to the efforts of their father and one Fiaz that the smart brain incident was kept under wraps."

"Wait this world has a Smart Brain?"

"You mean you didn't notice? This earth also has the original riders as well as Kuuga, Agito, and Fiaz. Along with those riders this world also has a Den-O, Double, and OOO who is just now getting started."

"I've dealt with Greeed in this world but, that was centuries ago, Though a Den-O being around would explain why I've been dealing with increased Imagin attacks." Kicking up a empty soda can that had been left on he ground he bounced it off a light post knocking it into a trash bin. "Anyways you still haven't told me who I'll be escorting nor have you told me to where I'll be going."

"I'm surprised you haven't asked me how much I'm going to pay you."

"I don't take jobs unless I know the details while payment is a detail I want to know, I also want to know what I'm going to be doing, who I'm going to be do it to, and where I will be going to be doing it."

""well as to where you will be going, you'll be making a stop at the Bay view hotel. You will be acting as a bodyguard to one Michiru Kaioh and delivering her safely to the stadium portion of the race."

His reaction was priceless to watch atleast in Setsuna's eyes anyway. First he stop dead and stood at attention, then he started to twitch grabbing his left arm as though an old pain was acting up. He stepped back a sheepish look crossing his face as though he wasn't sure what he was going to say. Inhaling sharply he released his breathe a cool white mist escaping. "You would do that to me…"

She smiled and looked at him. "she's your sister even it's in a new form, you knew this was coming eventually you can't keep avoiding her like this. I know for a fact that you've gone to every single one of recitals and swim meets. She has asked about you even if she doesn't know who you are she knows your important."

"This is another reason I hate you," The two of them began to walk together again. "Why, why do you insist on doing this to me. I've told you once and I've told you a thousand times that life is behind me now, she has a new life as well and doesn't need me to get involved."

"Look I know your feelings on this but, I also know you're wrong." She looks into the sky. "You are the knight of Neptune, The elder brother of monarch of Neptune, but most of all, you're her elder brother and she needs to know about you even if it's to ease her mind and let her know your not some crazy stalker."

"She….she thinks I'm a stalker…"

"Yes, and if you don't tell her who you are she just might call the police on you. As a matter of fact she nearly called Interpol last week in Spain."

His head drooped . "I'm not a stalker."

She smiled patting him on the shoulder. "It's alright all you have to do is tell her who you are and she won't have to worry about it." She got a thoughtful expression on her face."Then again she could think your some deranged lunatic or a monster in disguise and blast you into next week."

His left eye twitched his hands raised ready to strangle the guardian of the gates of time. "Why you little bitch." She laughed placing her hand under her chin and evil look in her eyes.

"You really don't have a lesbian radar do you?" Wanda placed an ice pack on her brothers head while he held a slab of steak on his cheek. The only thing Pietro could manage with his swollen cheek was a groan of agreement or was it annoyance.

Haruka Tenoh was currently sitting on top of a picnic table holding her racing helmet. "You really should enter the race little brother you're just as good as I am in both street and dirty track racing."

"I would but," Anthony looked up from his half eaten candied apple. "I don't have a ride that would be considered legal by the race officials."

"Well why not borrow my spare bike. They've looked at both my bikes and deemed I could either one. Only problem with second one is it needs some gas."

"You sure about this big sister? I mean it would only mean more competition for you to beat."

"You're my little brother and I've always wanted to see which one of us is the better street racer. The wind blowing through you hair just inches from the ground the thrill of the race…"

"I say do it." The brother sister pair looked at Tsuki who was crossing her arms. "I mean who doesn't want to see some healthy competition between as brother and sister!" At that statement, St John, Todd, and Freddy all raised their hands. "YOUR VOTES DO NOT COUNT!"

Todd quickly hopped behind Freddy. "You sure she aint Mystique in disguise!"

"Look at that the all dangerous Brotherhood of Evil mutants cowed by a normal human girl." Every one turned there heads seeing a new arrival. She had milk chocolate skin with long silvery hair. Under her arm rested a racing helmet with the letters T-ELOS scrolled across the top. "I personally like to see who is better of Tenoh siblings in a street race against me."

"Everyone this Mary Mag she's the only other woman in my league this year."

"Pleasure to meet you." Anthony held out his hand allowing her to take it. Nobody seemed to notice the deep red blush run across his face, well nobody except for Tsuki. A very real chill went down his spine as he quickly let go of Mary's hand. "So…uh you where saying I should enter the race as well?"

"sign up are today and early tomorrow morning. Qualify heats are being held tomorrow afternoon then the actual race will be taking place Sunday." Once more everyone turned there attention to somebody and this time is was surprisingly Freddy causing him to shrug. "I picked up the pamphlet." Reaching into his overalls Freddy pulled out the smashed up paper.

Taking the pamphlet Anthony quickly read through it. "Cool a stunt show is taking place tonight."

Tsuki yanks the paper out of his hand and read through it herself. "Says here the top three racers win money for a charity of there choosing."

"Hey that's not fair I was still reading that. Sides I already know what charity I'll be racing for." Anthony took the paper back from his girlfriend.

"So you will be racing?" Haruka slid off the table.

Anthony nodded his head giving his sister I knowing smile. Tsuki looked back and forth between the brother and sister. "Care to let me in on the joke."

"Our Obaa-san died of Colon cancer during my missing year so every charity race big sister enters the money goes directly to cancer research programs same with me."

"I didn't…" She didn't get to finish as Anthony kissed her lightly on the lips.

"there was no way you could have known."

"Ugh sappy." Mary grossed . "It doesn't matter to me if you enter or not your both competing for second place." Turning away from them she made her way off.

"Oh how nice." Haruka snapped sarcasm dripping from her.

"personally I think she was hot." Anthony suddenly felt a sharp spike of pain resonating from his neck. "HAHAHAHAHA DEVIL WOMAN!" Tsuki snorted getting up from the bench Anthony got up and followed. "ahahahaha what I ahahahahaha do this hahahahaha time?"

Marco Guido was a lot of things, a saint was not among them. Among the things he was, a known extortionist, an avid boxing fan, a patron of the fine arts, a drunk, and finally womanizer and possibly a rapist if he didn't get what he wanted. Among the things he didn't understand was his twin brother's love of street racing, and what it meant to not get his way. At moment he was listening to brilliant playing of one Michiru Kaioh. In his eyes if he could add her to growing number of woman it would be another notch in his belt and well if she didn't agree. He patted the inside pocket of his tweed jacket he enjoyed using that.

He watched as she finished playing stood and bowed he stood and clapped along with a portion of the guests and some of the hotel staff. Picking up his drink he followed her as she left the stage he watched as she walked into the lobby when another woman arrived followed by a man he estimated to be in his early twenties. Taking a seat in the rotunda his keen ears picked up on several things, first off the woman's name was Setsuna and she had brought the man to act as bodyguard. A bodyguard, that wouldn't be to hard he had dealt with worse before as well as much larger. That other woman might be fun to break in as well.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched them walk away and out of his sight. For moment he was about to get up and follow till his cell went off. He was annoyed that his prize was getting away for the moment though he still answered the device. He listen intently as his brother Devon detailed out a plan to sabotage a street race. He wondered why his twin was so keen on win that race especially considering the money they already had. It was when his brother mentioned a Tenoh woman and her relation to his prize that he truly started to listen. Yes, now that was a plan he could get behind not two but, possibly three prizes to claim. A devilish smile spread across his lips even as he revised his brothers plan, oh yes tomorrow would be a good day.

Years of ninja training had prepared Dustin for many things, an army of minions check, a monster of the week check, the ability to be in more than one place at a time check, the power to transform into a power ranger double check, rabid fans not to much then again they weren't his fans because he was a ninja. No, they where his fans because he was one of the best stunt junkies in the world well ninja training helped with that much at least. He would have used his ninja powers to escape the throngs of bare midriffs and lip piercing and overly hairy guys, okay that first part wasn't so bad some of those girls where very cute, no sensei had taught him better than that. He wasn't supposed to use his ninja powers unleash it was an emergency.

It probably didn't help that this smarmy guy kept asking questions over and over again even as Dustin signed helmets and the back of this one girl with petit bod and those legs! That cute little butterfly tattoo almost made him miss the guy with the kunai behind him. Almost being the key word he was a trained ninja after all. He grabbed the kunai keeping it hidden from view he looked at the young man in eyes those angry red eyes. Dustin could feel the scroll tied to the blade out of the corner of his eye he watched as the girl with butterfly tattoo left with the young man with angry eyes finally noticing how they carried themselves.

Martial artist there was no way you could get around it. The girl had similar build to Tori in terms of muscle groupings. Speaking of his fellow storm ninja's he drifted to why he was in Bayville in the first place. Aside from the stunt show Cam had asked to see about starting a ninja academy here in Bayeville, after seeing some of locals and what they could do he was inclined to agree. Given half a chance in his mind a lot of mutants could be good people. Answering another question Dustin continued he train of thought. He by no means was a ninja grandmaster he knew enough to teach the basics he was master of earth ninja arts and could easily pass that knowledge along.

It was times like this he actually missed fighting Kelzaks especially it that report did not get out of his face. He had to sign that, this guy was huge and hairy to boot and shirtless no less and he wanted Dustin to sign his chest well his stomach anyway. It was on days like this that he wondered if there founder would ever return. He also wondered if Lothor would ever go back to evil or rebuilding his empire, of the storm and thunder ninja's only three of them knew that Lothor was back. Sensei of course knew and so did Cam and well people under estimated Dustin's ability to gather information. Well sensei and Cam didn't it was part of the reason he was the one sent out to scout locations.

It was during a trip to Briarwood that Dustin had encountered the mystic force rangers last year and boy there was a lot of them. Cam had commented that the mystic woods would hand out morphers to just about anybody. It was also there that the samurai and Ninja morphers had been fixed by that nice couple Udonna and Leanbow. Nice kid maybe in few years he's make a excellent Dirt track racer Dustin handed back the racing helmet. Anyways also while in Briarwood Dustin had rather intresting encounter with Lothor who in his own words was on vacation. Two of them even had lunch together with one of the ten terrors turned disk jockey as well as the former mistress of evil magic Rita. Honestly that hadn't been the weirdest day in Dustin's life nope that prize went to the day he encountered a talking tree. Yep not thinking about the talking tree while signing another racing helmet.

Yep not thinking about the talking tree that started a world tour. There was Germany helping that girl named Asuka deal with the emotional issues caused by her lunatic of a mother. There was that vampire army that invaded London yep not weird at all. What was clear to him was that he was never going to Japan again. Between the magical school girls and some crazy powerful kid named Negi he was not going to japan ever again though he did get to meet his Japaneese counter part and learn about Super Sentai teams. Yep even met creatures called Bakugan all this because of a talking tree, yep no more whirlwind tours for him again!

Well there was that weird Halloween night in a town called Sunnydale where he became somebody named Decade. It was only through his training as a ninja that allowed him to remain aware of what was happening. He even still had the belt and told nobody it even worked still having used it to fight something called Nighlok that he sword up and down that he'd seen on on his world tour. Finally some time to himself.

Walking to a secluded space he pulled out the Kunai and unrolled the scroll. Reading it he was made very aware that poor communication still kills just as much if not more than just cannot spit it out. "Want's to challenge me to a duel atop of the Bayeville clock tower after the stunt show." Dustin could only wonder if this would lead to series of strange events where in the end he would have to transform into Violent Emotion form to fight a berserker.

At the moment he knew he had one thing to do he took out a cell phone. "Hey Lothor sorry for interrupting your day at the beach could come to Bayeville tonight." Dustin half expected the former ninja overlord to rant but, it never came instead he asked if one of his former subordinates was out for revenge or if it was student. "Looks like a student, yep angry eyes Asian. You'll be here cool yep I spiked his chocolate milk with laxative."

Back at the rebuilt Ninja academy Cam was cursing his uncle while cyber cam laughed his digital rear off. Returning to Bayeville Dustin said his goodbyes before wondering how the rest of the team would react if they knew he was talking with Lothor of all people. Personally Dustin to a degree felt Cam had been a jerk to his uncle. He could also understand Cam's point of view Lothor was an evil Ninja Overlord still didn't mean you trap the guy in the Abyss of Evil he was Cam's family after all. Then again Dustin had to admit to himself that he was a very forgiving person.

A few hours latter Bishop sat down in his seat watching a quartet of dirt bikes take leap off a ramp through a series of rings of fire. Joining him where Kurt, Peter and Remy who had his arm around his favorite southern bell. "cheap tricks."

Bishop took a swig from his pop. "cheap yes dangerous yes.'

"It's so great to watch though!" Kurt cheered as one of the bikes rider included did a 360 flip before landing down on the ground."

"Hope you don't mind me joining." Appearing seemingly nowhere Jono smiled and sat next to Bishop and he was soon joined by Jubilation Lee or Jubilee whom he put his arm around.

"Hey rogue!" The Chinese American waved at her friend.

"So hows the Manchester institute treating you and when you start dating girl!"

Jono blushed as his girlfriend talked to one her friends. "Well it's kinda stuffy no Logan to make things interesting. Jono here is the sweetest thing bought me a bouquet of flowers and asked me out on a date!"

"Why don't you do that for me." Rogue thumped a hand across Remy's chest causing him to laugh."This guy doesn't even live at the institute."

"Comrade Jono how are you settling in at your new home."

"It's been interesting to say the least." Jono squeezed his his girlfriends hand. 'There's miss frost she's been trying to get me and the rest of the students acclimated. We have pretty hetic schedule but, Jubie has been helping me through."

At that moment Bishop and Kurt looked at each other feeling like fifth wheels. "Anyone else we know gonna show up?"

"Move it coming through brotherhood coming through." Freddy announced with two massive buckets of popcorn under each arm.

"I stand annoyed."

"Evening Elf." Wanda grinned evilly pulling kurt's head back and planting what amounted to having sex in his mouth.

Todd's jaw dropped in horror as his snook'em planeted a passionate kiss on little blue. Anthony looked at Bishop. "What kind of Love triangle is that?"

"Don't know have to look it up on tropes."

"TV Tropes ruined our lives."

"Rule 34."

A cold chill suddenly ran down Anthony's spine causing him to glance back at Tsuki who had her thumb out. Looking back at Bishop he meeped before joining the rest of the brotherhood in the stands. "Anybody besides me think it's rather convenient we're all in the same place at the same time?"

"I wouldn't worry to much about it." Climbing down into the row below Bettsy and Forge joined the group.

"Yo Bettsy!" Todd called down at the new mutant.

In response the Asian-English waved back at Todd while Forge gabbed with Kurt. "I heard Scott and Jean left the institute?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders/ "They said they wanted to get there college degrees. We also got a couple new students at the Institute."

"Oh who?"

"Scott's brother Alex and his girfriend Lorna Dane."

"Wait did you say Lorna Dane?" Wanda leaned down becoming very interested in conversation.

"Ja she just moved in a few days ago. Your dad seemed keen in avoiding her at all costs and Mr. Logan finds it funny that he can't look her in the eye when they are in the same room."

"I should say so she's my little sister. Stuck me in an institution put her into foster care."

"Hey Wanda welcome to screwed up family club would you like a membership card? I've already given Kurt and Marie there cards. " Anthony snorted out from his corner of the seating.

"Ja I keep mine in my wallet."

"Got mine back in my dresser."

"My moncheshire you shouldn't worry about such things."

"You try being related to Mystique and tell me that's not a screwed up family." Kurt blurted out.

"Fine print me and Lorna up a couple copies."

Anthony saluted in response. "Will do, hey any of you seen our favorite Pryo?"

"I just saw him with Amara and some girl who was working one of the stalls said something about lighting the flames of passion. Hello Wanda."

Wanda reached down and hugged the only sibling she liked. "Lorna long time no see."

"Hey Forge, Kurt man this a gathering." Alex looked around at the massive group that had gathered together.

"Name's Bishop." Bishop held out his hand for Alex to shake. "We've never been introduced have we?"

"Sup and yeah the name's Alex, Alex summers just transferred in.'

"I thought you liked Surfing?" Kurt tossed Alex a bag of peanuts as the duo sat down in the front row.

"D'uh but, I also like offroading and dirt track racing."

Over on the other side of stadium another group had gathered together to watch the nights stunts. "I'm surprised you'd want to come to something like this chuck."

"normally no but, with number of the institutes students here along with several others from both the boarding house and Manchester Institute I felt it best to make a personal appearance to make sure things do not get out of hand."

'In other words." A sultry voice spoke owned by none other than Emma Frost. 'you want to be here incase all hell breaks loose."

"If anyone," A rather large man with beer gut with a name scrolled across it spoke. "is stupid," The man's voice became female and his body began to shrink. 'enough to attack," Mystique fully revealed herself. "it will be a curb stomp battle like no other."

"Oh what do you mean." Eric spoke having returned with a tray with several bags of popcorn.

"With Lance still down for the count and your son having met an encounter with a fist leadership of the Brotherhood falls onto the Einhart boy."

"Einhart?"

"His full name is Haru Anthony Tenoh-Preston-Einhart."

Logan snorted taking a bag of popcorn. "That's a mouth full guess that's why he goes by Anthony Preston bet he doesn't even know about the Einhart. Mystique has a point kid's got leadership potential I've seen it."

"Oh great Logan and I are agreeing on something." Mystique looked back through her Binoculars across the statdium watching as Tsuki delivered the laughing bullet to Anthony for getting a nose bleed.

High in the sky a red rocket slowly lowered itself down onto the stadiums top covering the jet wash burning through the ceiling of the building. The crowd screamed as the solid red rocket came down bringing with it some of the ceiling. Mystique snorted as she saw the rocket changed into a more humanoid form. "And stupid just arrived."

"People of earth I'm Johnny KRAKA-BOOM!"

Meanwhile back at the bay view hotel Derek and Setsuna munched away at large bowl of pretzels sitting at a table while Michiru polished her violin to perfection not really paying them much heed. Derek held up five fingers. "Breaking news in 5-4-3-2-1." As if one cue the news flashed onto the TV broadcasting life from the Bayeville Stadium. "wanna take bets?'

"Of course I give him five minutes if he has mooks. One minute if he doesn't." Setsuna bit down on a pretzel.

'I'll win this bet just like the doom tree thing." Derek responded. "Five British pounds that he gives a speech and unloads tons of the mooks."

"your on."

Back at the stadium Johnny KRAKA-BOOM began to speak. "People of this pathetic backwater world you will give up you natural resources over to the great machine empire! Do so willingly you will be allowed to live as a slave class! For those of you who refuse well we still need resources." The missile began to laugh. "So this day foreword kneel!" Johnny threw out a series of cogs, bolts, and various pieces of machinery.

Setsuna opens her purse and gives him five British pounds. "I still say he's only going to last five minutes at best."

"Remember about what you said about Beryl last year?" This caused Michiru who up until this point been ignoring there banter to pay real close attention. "You said together that the guardian senshi could take on Beryl and defeat her."

"If I remember correctly they did actually managed to win." Michiru's attention was once again drawn away toward the TV as the life broadcast was still going on.

**Uranus World Shaking!**

**Attack Ride: Blast**

**Attack Ride: Blast**

**Full charge**

**Roar vent**

**Seraph Cross shot**

**Hyper Blitz **

**Halo Shooting**

The above attacks where joined by several other mutants attacking a forming a wall of death destroying most Johnny's forces in one swift stroke. If the mechanical man could wet himself he would have but, all he could do is leak some oil. Arrayed against him where, Sailor Uranus, Decade, Kaiser, Faust, Wyren, Kaos, Riser, Requiem, Havoc, Polaris, Psylocke, Toad, The Blob, the Scarlet Witch, and Forge.

Derek looked across at Setsuna. "lookie there the space sword."

Setsuna munched down on some pretzels. "Mr. Missile better call in reinforcements or he's up a bigger creek than the Persians where when they fought 300 Spartans."

"How many grunts did you count before a good half of them got leveled."

"I counted 122 and at least 50 of them got smashed in the first volley."

Derek snorted. "I think he just asked who the hell they are."

"Why do you say that." He points at the TV as Kaiser pointed the ride book at Johnny saying something though it was muffled by the low volume and poor audio of the broadcast. "Oh here comes the explosion." Then it was one the riders and the mutants plus Sailor Uranus dived into a melee, experience plus quality, easily ripping through the cogs like they where nothing.

"oh great he just revealed he's a bomb." Derek chomped down on a pretzel. "Five dollars says there gonna treat him like a hot potato."

"Agree'd and off they go. Wow I've never seen someone bounced around so much especially if there gonna go boom. Think he's gonna go boom and grow or just boom."

"Boom into fireworks he is a missile after all." Johnny Kraka-boom was launched high into the air by a kick from Decade. "He comes the boom." Sailor Uranus drew back the space sword while Kaiser drew back his ride book in sword mode having activated the final attack ride card. Then the two unleashed hell the space sword firing off a volley while with single swing Kaiser created a vaccum wave that multiplied in force both attacks shredding Johnny like so much cheese. As predicted a Johnny went up like some much fireworks.

Michiru looked at the two of them in particular Derek. "How in the world do you know so much!"

* * *

AN: And thus another chapter comes to end, this chapter wasn't to bad to write. someone leave a review please I need reviews...


	22. Truth and Lies Part II

**Disclaimer: I here do Disclaim all rights to products owned by, TOEI, Marvel, DC, Saban, yadda yadda**

Dustin ninja hopped from roof to roof top just smiling. That mecha mook had made his day the fans where okay, racing around the track was fun but, fighting that mecha mook just brought back found memories of fighting Kelzaks and evil space ninja. Fighting as Decade had been fun and provided two reasons not to assume his ranger form. The first and primary reason was the fact that as far as the world at large knew the ninja rangers had lost theire powers forever which suited Dustin just fine meant less baddies knocking at his door. The second reason which was slightly less important was that nobody would realize he was Decade not the original and not some pig-tailed martial artist unlike those two he had never traveled to other worlds but, still had the ability to take on the forms of the primary riders.

Dustin looked up the side of the the Bayeville clock tower and like many times before he wondered why some cities had weird architecture where epic battles could be held. Like abandoned warehouses, quarries that nobody is working on, forests with odd clearings just large enough to hide entire armies. Adding to that list clock towers that well towered over everything else in the landscape. It was no worse than an underground cave stystem that hid a zord storage base and a holographic water fall for abunch of wannabe ninja. Wait he was one of those wannabe ninja. Shaking his head he looked up at the top of clock tower and spotted his opponent.

Someone had been taking notes from the Thunder ninja rangers. He was wearing a full black under suit with a silver belt around the waist on either side a pair of nunchaku. Dustin had once tried to use a power of those and well he was never picking up a pair again. The opponent was wearing a pair of crimson boots and gloves. Just above the belt he was wearing a standard black chest protecting vest outlined in crimson. Scrolled across the vest was large sixteen pointed shuriken with the kanji for Darkness. The helmet was the same color as most of the suit black the face protector on either side appeared to have three gashes on either side like crimson claw marks. Wrapping around the helmet like the belt around his waist was a silver band with a eight pointed shuriken again in raised kanji darkness. Mounted on the back of the battle vest was the standard ninja tonto blade set at a slight angle for quick drawing. What made this look more awesome was the face the he was standing upside down on a gargoyle with a crimson scarf wrapped around his neck.

Dustin had one thought, if this guy was trained by Lothor he really likes to showoff. It didn't help matters that his opponent made the come hither hand sign. Dustin knew at that point that he should just walk away but, resigning himself to his fate he produced his ninja morphed. "Ninja storm ranger form!"

Transforming into the yellow spandex he was most familiar with he began to leap the side of the building. If Cam ever heard him call it spandex he would likely get swatted upside the head. According to Cam who as far as Dustin knew was knowledgible on such things, the ranger uniforms where the energies of the morphing grid made manifest by mixing at least in the case of ninja's own natural energies. That explosion that happened was the excess energy being bled off. Dustin had once asked that terrible question of why the ranger suits didn't manifest as armor and the answer basicly boiled down to this. The ranger suits where designed to offer maximum protection and complete flexibility and any increase in armor resulted in a lose of movement for increased defense. At that point after the two hour lecture on the battlizer systems Dustin had stopped asking questions on how various ranger systems worked.

Dustin bounced from one column to another before finally stopping at a gargoyle across from his opponent. "Just to make this clear you're Lothor's student out for revenge for when we stuffed him into the Abyss of evil right?"

The black clad ninja nodded his head. "Correct Lothor took me in and trained me to control my abilities." He cross his arms and Dustin could just tell that he was being glared at. "After I completed my training he released me to work on my own."

Dustin crossed him arms understanding his opponents reasoning. "Just so you realize the guy was an evil intergalactic evil ninja overlord."

"Doesn't matter." his opponent drew out one of nunchaku holding his out menacingly. "He was my mentor and as such it is to be my duty to avenge his defeat. Once I defeat you your sensei, your fellow rangers, and the students of the Wind and thunder academies will pay."

"Just one more thing before do the whole ninja verses ninja battle thing what's your name?"

"My name is of no importance but, if you must call me by a moniker you may call me Shade the Black Shade ninja ranger." With introductions finished the two of them began to clash in the way only ninja's could clash at high speeds and with deadly weapons impossible for the normal human eye to see.

* * *

Haruka stepped off the elevator rather pleased with herself the day had been going pretty well. First she had arrived in Bayeville a small town in comparison to Fuyuki and Tokyo, signed up for a street race for charity. Have the race officials inspect her bikes so that she could use either one of them. Waited the day for her little brother to show up and convince him to sign up for the race as well. Even learned that he had a cute little girlfriend to boot. Then after all was said and done she een got to assume her senshi form and help level a pathetic excuse for a monster of the week. Overall her day was shaping up to be pretty dang good and she was about to spend some time with her Michiru which was a plus any day of the week.

She watched as Setsuna walked out of of hotel room that had been reserved for Michiru and Haruka while they stayed there in Bayeville. Following not to far behind carrying a half eaten bowl of pretzels was a young man. In Haruka's mind she was glad that Setsuna had finally found someone that could understand her unless it was a fling. Though the way the to of them where going back and forth made it seem like they where an old married couple. So it probably wasn't a fling.

Michiru stuck her head out of the hotel room and watched Setsuna and Derek walk down the hall. The look on her face was priceless while neither of them had confirmed it nor did they deny it but, she just knew deep down in her gut that Derek knew about the sailor senshi. Turning her head she saw her Haruka and smiled. "So how'd your day go?"

Haruka smiled and walked into the room locking the door behind her. "It's been good got to meet with with my little brother, got to take out some frustration on some mooks."

"I saw that on that on TV" Michiru opened one of he bags and took out her night clothes escaping into the bath room. "How is little Haru doing?"

"He's doing good even has himself a cute little girlfriend." She took off her jacket and layed it across a chair. 'you know those treasures we've been looking for?"

The water in the bath room began to run. "yes I saw it how did you find it?"

"Turns out I had it all along, Somebody calling themselves Decade helped me find it during the battle by using something called a final attack ride card." Haruka laid back onto the bed closing her eyes. "So who was Setsuna's friend in the hall?"

"About that." Michiru walked out the bath room wrapped in a towel and nothing else. "That was my new bodyguard and there is something very strange about him." She walked back into the bathroom disrobing. "I'll tell you more after I get out of the shower."

* * *

The morning came the Brotherhood flat screen was playing but, only two people where in the room to watching it. Only one them was awake though and he clearly wasn't paying any attention Anthony was busy stroking his mitsuki's shoulder. Hanging off the back of the Brotherhood chair was his hoodie, shirt and pants. Jioning his clothes on the back of the chair was her clothes a white button up shirt, a black vest, black skirt.

The two them had slept on the couch that night well she did he simply held her through the night only falling asleep for two hours that night. As they had expected the rest of the brotherhood sans Wanda had slept in. Wanda had come down in her red silk robe and spotted the two of them and noticed what was on the floor in front of the couch. "You too?" She whispered.

"Yeah," Anthony nodded up at Wanda. "So what mean You Too?"

The hex mistress sat down quietly down onto the chair the springs creaking. "Damnit." She looked back at him pulling her robe closed. "I dragged the Elf back to the boarding house after the fight."

"We heard didn't know he could scream so loud."

Wanda smirked. "He never expected me to use my teeth so much, it's not fur he's just a blue as his mother."

"wait you?"

Her smirk never went away. "How do think we settled on me keeping that room even taught me some tricks."

Anthony's left eye twitched trying to visulaize what had happened and unfortunately for him he could and suddenly felt the need to bleach his brain. Spooning against him Tsuki stirred a tenderness in her hips not matter how pleasant. "mmmm….don't poke me."

Anthony turned bright red realizing the problem and Wanda's smirk got even wider. "bet he poked you all night."

It was Tsuki's turn to beat red. "I don't know what your talking about I'm a good girl!"

"Don't my lips are sealed. Got one question though either of you notice Pyro coming back in?"

Tsuki and Anthony looked at each other and shook there heads. This suddenly worried Wanda after moment Anthony became worried as well. Tsuki not realizing anything was wrong grabbed a remote and turned up the TV.

"In other news, serious damage was done to Bayeville clock tower as police are investigating. It's unknown at this time if any of local mutant population was involved in the incident. The chief of police was quoted as saying that conclusions shouldn't be made. The Rand Corporation has promised to pay for the damages."

"You think?" Anthony glanced toward Wanda

Wanda shook her head looking at the damage being played across the screen "No fire damage"

"We now bring you sports with Bill Flare" The screen switched to the sportscaster.

"Well on that note," Anthony Kissed his girlfriend cheek allowing her to pull the blanket closer. "You do realize Kurt has a Girlfriend right?"

Wanda smirked nodding her head. "What you think my brother was only one that gets into girls panties."

* * *

"Master Tomoe are you home." A female voice cried into the darkened hall of a mansion.

A boy walked out into the open his silvery white hair neatly combed nearly blending into his alabaster skin. "What have I said about calling me master? Mary you know full well I do not like to be called that. It's Shotoryu."

"Such a vulgar sport street racing." Both Mary and Shotoryu nearly jumped out there skin when a new voice made it's presence known. "master you must'n spend such time around the normal people of this world it is far to dangerous." A girl no older than Shotoryu stepped out of the shadows her cerulean waving out behind her. "Many a human would take dissect each of us to see how our abilities to work. Even with the abnormal members of the population it is highly likely that we would be in even more danger."

"bratty half pint." Mary brought her fist down on Rosette's head. "Don't talk about things above your age."

Rosette growled and grabbed Mary's silvery hair and pulled. "Large breasted sow, your proclivities with that vulgar sport will get our master hurt."

"what did you call me! You're a bratty half pint that speaks above her age!" Mary grabbed the girls hair and pulled.

Shotoryu sweat dropped watching as the two exchanged insults at each other. He coughed, neither noticed, he swallowed, neither noticed. "excuse me?" neither noticed. Finally getting fed up with there fueding he gathered his voice. "BOTH OF YOU SILENCE!"

Both of them stopped and locked at him releasing each other they bowed respectfully. "Sorry Master Tomoe." they both interned.

Recovering from her earlier strife with the sow her face calm. "Breakfast will be served in the dinning hall shortly."

Mary glared at the brat before placing a calm look on her face. "I will bathe and change, after that I shall join you both in the dinning hall."

Shotoryu nodded in understanding. "Then I shall await you both in the dinning hall." He walked away his feet hauling him to the scent of the well prepared food.

Once he was out of sight Rosette and Mary glared at each other. It was Rosette who spoke first throw clenched teeth. "So how did your meeting go?"

"Well enough, they will leave us in peace for the time being."

"if they betray us?"

"Then it will be a price that they will be unwilling to pay, as it will be extracted in blood."

"For our master we will destroy everything in our path."

* * *

Derek stood on the balcony of his room paid for generously by Setsuna, Listening as the waves crashed against the rocky cliff kicking up the salty breeze. He would never would admit it to anybody but, he missed the sound of the sea and how it kicked up against the bluff. If anything it reminded him home, which reminded him that it was gone.

He heard a knock on the door bringing him back down to earth. "Come in."

He listened as the door unlatched and his green haired nightmare walked in. "We're getting ready to move out Bodyguard…."

"Boy aren't you miss sensitive." He walked to the bathroom and splashed water in his face. "Alright I'm ready. Meet you all down in the lot."

* * *

**STONE**

The stone dopant merged with the asphalt his rocky body melding with it until there was only a slight discoloration like fresh tar to identify where he was. Now all he had to do was wait it would be to long before he had his prize and then, the screaming it would be a joy to his ears.

He could feel a set of tires as the wheels of the catering truck rolled over head. He knew it was wrong vehicle for to reasons, one it was heading up toward the hotel, the second reason was that the truck had the wrong weight distribution. Then he heard it the sound of a corvette soft top, it wouldn't be long now they would be turning the corner now.

Right as he had thought the corvette rounded the corner at speeds well above the speed limit. He reacted rising from the ground taking on his monstrous form his massive fist raised up he could hear someone yell out dopant. It was already to late his rocky fist came down crushing the engine block only one person was launched out of vechile a male sending him over the cliff into sea below.

As he removed his fist he could help but, smirk under his stone mask both the front seat occupants where out and the third a green haired female was dazed and probably had concussion. The driver of the corvette was a blonde with short hair she was the Stone do pant's brother's racing rival. Even he had to admit his brother's views where archaic considering how many female racers there where. Walking next to passenger side of the car he roughly grabbed the hair his prize.

* * *

As Derek flew through the air several thoughts when through his mind. The first and foremost was the fact that he needed to beat that dopant into submission. The second thought he had was about the bran muffin he had for breakfast making him wonder if it was enough. His third thought was how annoyed he was with Setsuna and how she had told him not to wear his seat belt. Those and several other thoughts flashed through his head as he hurtled head long in the air.

He watched the water's approaching and various rocks jutting out. Spinning around into a swan dive he crashed into the sea the water's embracing him like an old friend. The waters of the deep wrapping around his body like blanket his clothes remaining perfectly dry even as the waters stroked his skin. Looking up he calculated the forces necessary to make the leap back up onto the roadway.

* * *

"Load them into the van." The stone dopant ordered the masquerade dopants. The masquerade dopants where no more than grunts simple slaves to Gaea memories.

The waves crashed upon the cliff side rising far above where they normally rose. "Morn'n sunshine care to explain what's going on?"

The Stone Dopant turned around spotting a person that should have either been dead or at the very least still in the waters below. "you how, no who the hell are you!"

Derek smirked pulling out the Altair driver spinning it on his fingers. "I'm a passing through kamen rider." He laughed tapping the barrel of the weapon against his shoulder. "That doesn't get any less corny."

"Kamen rider?"

"confused? Don't worry your not the first person." Derek flicked his wrist producing his kamen rider card holding it out.

The stone dopant recovered from his confusion and looked at his foot soldiers. "Take him down!" He climbed into the back of the an causing the weight to shift. The masquerade dopants charged at Derek aimed the Altair driver. "Bang." Suddenly several of the dopants where scattered at there center was Derek holding a red card. "Henshin."

**Kamen Ride: Altair**

Altair raised his weapon looking at the scattered dopant minions. "Let's break some memories." He raised the twin barreled weapon into the air and pulled a trigger bolts of blue energy lanced into the sky before crashing down onto most of dopants breaking there memories revealing them to be nothing more than hired thugs. "Next?"

The few remaining dopants charged at altair drawing there knives trying to slash at the blue rider. He dodged a knife strike and jammed the barrel of the driver into the masquerade do pant's chest and pulled the trigger. The dopant was launched into the air landing when the memory broke, spinning around he aimed into the face of another blasting it. He looked at the three remaining dopants and spun the driver around. "Shall we go another round?" He drew a red card from it's holder sliding into the driver pulling the trigger.

**Attack Ride: Slash**

The handle of the driver shifted slightly putting it into a forty-five degree angle a blue energy blade forming from the trigger extending out from the barrel turn the driver into a gun blade. In a blurr of motion all three dopants where sent sprawling slashes across there chest breaking there memories.

Altair watched as the van had made it's escape. "hmpf." He dashes after the van quickly closing the gap between him and the offending vehicle. The rear doors of the van opened revealing the form of stone dopant it's arms shifting to take the shape of what looked like mortar cannons.

"BE GONE!" Spikes extended from the ends of the barrels and fired a volley forcing Altair to stop and use his still bladed driver to deflect the destructive shards of stone. The stone dopant fired several shards into the ground causing great pillars of rock to rise from the ground forming a barrier.

Altair kicked off one of the stone pillars narrowly avoiding crashing into it. "Okay I'm starting to get annoyed." He pulled a red card from his holder on the belt sliding it into the Altair driver. Taking aim he pulled the trigger.

**Attack Ride: Blast**

Streams of blue energy lanced from the twin barrels of the driver and tore through the pillars of rock like tissue paper creating a clear path. "Can't have people wrecking can we." He drew three more cards from his card holder and slide them into the driver. "He shouldn't bring rocks to a gun fight."

**Kamen Ride: Drake**

**Kamen Ride: G3-X**

**Kamen Ride: Pysga**

The three riders from others world stood in front of Altair as he aimed the driver. "Bang." Pysga's phonton field floater kicked into gear sending him skyward chasing after the escaping van onto the highway. Drake touched the pads on his belt disappearing into clock-up speeds.G3-X loaded the rocket attachment of Cerberus gatling cannon.

* * *

Inside the van the stone dopant looked at his prizes with only the green haired woman being awake glaring at him. "He's not giving up is he." The green haired woman shook her head causing the stone dopant to growl taking out his Gaia memory. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cell phone and pressed the speed dial. "We seem to have a problem brother." He waited a second. "Fine you what to see the problem come yourself." He didn't get to finish his phone call as the rear of van kicked up the door ripping off within a blink of eye all three women had disappeared moments latter the front tires shreaded sending the van tumbling end over end narrowly avoiding the metrobus.

G3-X tilted the Cerberus upward the barrel smoking where the other worldly rider had fired the missile completely destroying the rear axel of van. At the same time Drake had blasted off the rear doors of the van clean off and rescued the three women while Pysga had blasted out the front tires.

**STONE**

Tearing out the bottom of the van the stone dopant roared slamming down into the pavement. "Damn you, damn you Kamen RIDER!"

Altair tapped the gun on his shoulder giving a mock salute as Drake untied Setsuna. "He sure do look pissed."

Setsun stood up. "I have a mind to help you pulverize him."

"nah I can handle an ass you check on them." The three riders summoned by Altair disappered. "sides I'm hungry and want to end this myself." He flicked his wrist producing a unique blue card flipping it over reveling the words limiter release. He slotted the card into the altair driver and aimed it skyward. "On the wings of the sea my eye sees all that stands. In the name of deep blue sea of the north Limiter release level 5" He pulled the trigger and became encompassed in pillar of light.

**Restrictions releasing: **

**Level five locks disengaging**

**Barrier systems online**

**Speed links reestablishing**

The the stone dopant had cover it's face in order not to go blind from the light. "You endangered my sister." The stone dopant screamed in agony as his left arm literally exploded vaporizing in the wind. "You nearly killed me." His left arm was soon joined by his right arm even as he tried to regenerate them. "you endangered my best friends sister." The stone dopant found his right leg suddenly missing much like his arms. "And as annoying as I find her you nearly hurt one of my dearest friends." There went the left leg leaving the stone dopant just a torso with a head.

The stone dopant panted as he was forced to lay facing the deep blue sky. "Mercy…"

Suddenly Altair came blurring into view a emerald scarf around his neck waving emerald feathers breaking from it's ends. Wrapped around his wrist was a emerald gauntlet with a cracked red ruby the cracks sparking with energy. "I am Soldat 000, I am Kamen Rider Altair, I am the Glacial Sniper guardian knight of Neptune you beg for mercy?"

"Mercy…."

"No." He aimed the Altair driver at the slowly regenerating Stone dopant and fired.

* * *

Derek walked away from the naked man on the highway who was suffering from a major case of frost bight his lips blue and his skin chalk white. Setsuna gulped realizing that if the man would never be the same again if he survived he would spend months in hospital and would probably lose some of his extremities. "You, you almost used lethal force on a human."

Derek let out a breathe a wisp of white escaping his mouth. "Gaia memories tend to effect the mind, unless the user has a means of filtering device. He did."

"You mean."

Derek looked at Setsuna side long. "he was in complete control of his actions"

"At least take him to someplace he can get treatment, your not murderer Greymore."

Derek heaved a sigh and in a blink was gone. When he returned a full two minutes latter he found Setsuna holding her head sporting a sizable knot on her head resting up against the side rail of the highway which was know zig zagged with layers of frost that where rapidly melting. "Let me guess." He helped her to her feet. "He had a partner."

She nodded. "he knocked me out and took the others." She walked across the highway shaking her head as she saw a car half frozen. "Call him."

"No he's not ready."

"Derek Lucian Greymore he was your best friend and probably the only person to be able to best you in fair combat." She reached into a drainage ditch. "He's ready."

Derek gritted his teeth and took out a cell phone. "He doesn't even know who I am."

"It's time he learns Derek."

* * *

"I can't believe I did that." Kurt had his planted on the brotherhood's breakfast table.

Anthony took a bite from cereal choosing not to say anything. Pietro wasn't so nice propping his feet up next to Kurt's head on the table. "She's a maximoff and my sister."

Anthony raised an eyebrow. "And now you claim her as family, shocking."

Kurt groaned smacking his head against the table Kivat the first hovering around him. "I should have listened to Logan."

"Bub if a succubus comes knocking run." Anthony interred drinking the milk from his bowl. "For some reason though I felt insulted."

"So where's my beloved sister this morning?"

"She and Tsuki left out earlier said they something about going shopping grabbing Amanda to go with them."

Kurt's head shot right up his eyes wide as saucers and stream of german came out almost to fast to follow all of it screamed panic. Only three people in the room understand the words coming out his mouth and none of them dared repeat it. Peitro placed a calming hand on the teleporters shoulder. "There, there it'll be okay I know my sister is a demon disguised as woman I know how you feel."

"my worry is that Pyro never came back last night." Anthony commented dryly

"Maybe he snuck in last night." Todd commented still dressed in his night wear his boxers.

"Maybe he got kidnapped and raped." Everyone looked at Anthony for various reasons, Freddy thought he was being crazy, Todd was thinking that he had gone of the deep end, Pietro was wondering who in there right mind would want Pyro, Kurt after what he had gone through was actually believing it.

Freddy shook his head and looked down at his mixing bowl breakfast bowl watching the milk swirl around. "Hey isn't he dating that walking Volcano?"

The boys of the brotherhood looked at each other. "Nope they wouldn't would they?"

"Well the town hasn't burnt down…"

"No giant pillars of flame…"

"No magma flows…." After coming to a singular not worried conclusion they silently went back to there breakfasts. Pietro put his feet on the table and promptly got stabbed by a fork by Anthony forcing the feet down, Freddy picked up his mixing bowl and slurred his milk while Todd flipped through a New York Traffic laws booklet. Kurt the only non brotherhood member kept his face planted on the dining room table.

The dead silence was broken by the wall phone going off. "This is the sexy speedster Peitro leader of the brotherhood speaking who might I asking is calling." After moment. "Anthony it's for you and it's a guy." Piertro handed the phone over to Anthony.

"This is Anthony speaking how may I help you." After a moment he laughes. "You got to be kidding me, my mother been dead for years." Suddenly his eyes narrowed letting out a low growl. "What do you mean about Bio-Shocker, Fine wear do I go." After a moment he got up and put the phone back on the hook.

"Yo Dude what's wrong."

Anthony put his bowl in the sink remaining silent as he made his way into the garage climbing onto the Kaiser Racer. "Care to share will your glorious leader what's got your speedo in a bunch,?"

Peitro's sudden appearance at the garage door and his words suddenly brought Anthony back to reality. "My sister, she's been kidnapped now get out of my way or else."

Pietro crossed his arms grinning widely. "Or you'll do what."

"This." Flipping a switch on the handle bars of the Kaiser Racer the front headlight opened up reealing a quartet of missiles. "As I told my sister this bike wouldn't be street race legal no move or I'll hit the red button."

Pietro gulped but, stood firm. "I'm the leader of the brotherhood and your about to go off half cocked."

Suddenly the garage door opened and the other two male brotherhood members stood framed out. "We're the Brotherhood yo, nobody messes with us." Todd commented sitting on Freddy's shoulder.

"yeah, when somebody hurts one of us they hurt all of us." Freddy added crossing his arms. "We maybe the bottom of the barrel but, when we put our heads together we can't be stopped.."

"So knock some heads and take back what's yours." Kurt added from the door to garage.

"Don't you have your own female problems to deal with?" Anthony stated killing Kurt's I'm cool moment.

* * *

"wake up."

"Wake up"

"MICHIRU WAKE UP!"

Michiru's eyes opened up several things at once hit her. First thing that hit her was that her feet weren't touching the ground. The second thing that hit her was the fact the her wrist where chaffing looking up she saw the reason wrapped around her wrist was a chain. The third thing she noticed was that those chains where connected to a hook which was connected to steel cable. The four thing she noticed was that there was a steady drip of water and she could just barely see the reason why, the only thing keep the steel cable attached was a thick sheet of ice connecting it to what looked like an old coal dump. The final thing she noticed was that she was hanging back to back with Haruka who she could tell was seething. "What's going on?"

"We've been kidnapped by and ice monster and with our wrist tied like this we can get to our transformation rods."

"That explains the dripping water and your anger."

"Ah so your both awake now." Haruka kicked off her shoe at the Frost Dopant who simply knocked the offending article away. "If you wish to die shoeless that's no skin or ice off my nose."

"When I get down from here I'm going to punch you."

"Punch me? When you get down from there you'll die." The Frost Dopant pointed up at the slowly melting ice. "When that finally gives out you'll both plunge to your deaths."

"I highly doubt your plan will succeed." Michiru calmly added turning toward the Dopant. "It will be your actions today that shall result in the birth of something Dangerous."

"what are you now a fortune teller?"

"I wouldn't doubt her you Icy freak she's more often right than wrong."

The Frost Dopant snorted white wisps of smoke escape his mouth guard. "It doesn't matter within less than two hours that chute will no longer be able to support your weight and you'll both be dead." In a blur of white motion The frost Dopant left to check something else.

Haruka leaned her head back. "Dangerous? To us?"

"Possibly but, somehow when I had my dream it's felt that what ever it was would be helpful to us not to him."

"I hope your right." She looked up at the slowly melting ice getting rewarded with a drop hitting her eye. "It's not like someone is taking down any sentries he has." Quicksilver dusted off his hands as he looked at the writhing pile of thugs he had hidden inside a Dump truck tire. "Or even scouting the area for traps." Kurt put his hand on Toad's shoulder having noticed a trip wire connected to a massive wrecking ball which would have crushed them. "I don't honestly think my little brother is crazy confront Frosty the snow man." Anthony picked up a rock and beaned the back of Frost Dopants head waving.

The the Frost dopant breathed out a cloud of ice crystals forming out of his mouth. "You…you're her younger brother." The Frost Dopant twitched his finger shards of ice falling off. "I just have one simple question for you are you stupid?

Vampyr smirked adjusting the collar of his uniform. "Maybe?" he raised his hand making his thumb and forefinger almost touch. "I got one question for you, where is my sister."

The Frost dopant took a few seconds his fingers becoming sharp ice claws till it dawned on him. "You're the snot nosed little brother."

"Now I would say snot nosed but, essentially yes that's who I am." His eyes turned a deep blood red. "Now answer my question Dopant or they'll be using you underwear to wipe you off the floor."

"How about," The frost dopant looked away "no." Flicking his wrist shards of ice impaled Vampyr pinning him into the side of a cement mixer. Walking up to him the Frost dopant grabbed Vampyr's hair and pulled his head up. "Now rot."

"Coming through!" That was the only warning the Frost Dopant received as he was hit by a bulldozer. The Blob trumbled down the path panting as he arrived at the scene. "Sorry sorry I'm late had to find something heavy?" Looking up he saw Vampyr's body eye's blank as though dead his lungs, heart, spine, and skull all pierced with ice. The impact points coated in layer of frost from the icy spikes. "Your…dead?"

In a blur of white and blue Quicksilver came to stop next to the blob kicking up a layer of dust. "Sure he's got chunks of ice in his head and his uh spine but, I'm pretty he'll heal if we pull them out."

Blob blinked grabbing Vampyr's head and pulled the spear of ice out almost immediately the wound closed. With gurgling growl Vampyr raised his head and grabbed one of the spears in his lungs then the one in his heart, he pulled them out releasing a gurgling roar. Growling he yanked out the last sharp ice spike out. "Where's the jackass!"

Quicksilver and Blob both pointed at the tower that at one point used to be a bulldozer. Marching over to the bulldozer grabbing the treads he grunted as he created a telekinetic field around the bulldozer as he did his back began to burn. "Be gone!" With one great heave he launched the Bulldozer skyward before it came crashing down harmlessly in the woods. Looking down Vampyr blinked before he turned back to his fellow brotherhood members. "You sure bout that?"

It took only moments for the trio to look at the hole seeing nothing but rapidly melting ice. "I'm not sure how you know what I am but, it won't help you." The three brotherhhod boys turned around spotting The Frost Dopant standing atop of the cement mixer.

"Oh you mean a human being using a Gaia memory to transform in a concept of Frost?" Vampyr pulled out the Kai Buckle. "So I'm gonna break your memory, then I'm going to kick you so hard you'll have no hope of having children."

"Who do you think you are?" The Frost Dopant pointed a clawed finger at Vampyr. "Double?"

Vampyr snorted equipping the Kai Buckle. "Not Double but, it is time to count your crimes. Henshin!" opening his ride book pulling out his ride card sliding it into his Arbuckle pressing the bars inward activating the buckle.

**Kamen Ride: Kaiser**

The Frost Dopant stepped back nearly losing his footing as he watched Kaiser's armor form. "What you how, what's going on."

Kaiser raised his finger pointing at the Dopant. "I am the one who walks the path of darkness, the one who shall rule in the days to come, A passing through Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Kaiser!" In a blur of motion the Frost dopant leaped down from the cement mixer coming at Kaiser from the side only for Kaiser's leg to shatter his head with a powerful kick. Kaiser snorted brushing his hands together, "Quicksilver, Toad, Blob do me a favor find my sister and get her and Michiru-Chan out of here." Kaiser took a horse stance reading himself for the next attack. "All that speed and ability to duplicate yourself, you're still predictable."

"You sure you can handle this he's just as fast as I am going full speed." Quicksilver glanced around the yard watching as several blurs streaked around the area.

Kaiser swung around catching the necks of two Frost dopant copies by the neck spinning around he smashed them into Cement mixer causing them to shatter. "Yeah I got this."

Quicksilver pointed his thumb toward the direction he thought the dopant was holding Haruka and Michiru. Toad and Blob gave Kaiser one last look as he crotch kicked another copy bringing his leg into the copies chest. "That's gotta hurt Yo." The terrible Trio left Kaiser to do his brutal work.

* * *

Shotoryu gritted his teeth as he stumbled down the hall of his mansion, his hand was up against his head as another pulse of pain rocked his brain. It was the voice again, the voice of destruction crying out for him to lash out. "No…" His voice was weak and cracking, his foot failed him causing him to fall to the floor.

"master!" Rosette quickly made her way to her masters side. "Master Tomoe speak to me is it," She didn't get to finish her question as Shotoryu lashed out launching her over the side railing only for Mary to grab her hand and haul her up.

"It hurts!" He whined as he stood up clutching his head as sickly black aura surronding his body. "Make it stop!"

"He going to pop!" Mary pulled Rosette into her bosom putting her back to Shotoryu shielding Mary.

**NIGHTMARE**

Shotoryu released an inhuman scream as energy exploded from his body shredding the back of Mary's uniform revealing a skin tight black leotard underneath, as well as wrecking the banister of the upper floor and warping the wood around him.

Standing in Shotoryu's place was what looked like a armored knight easily eight feet tall azure armor like some warped medieval knight. It's gloves where spiked at the knuckles, at the end of it's boots they came to thick upward points, adorning the chest armor was a black cross wrapped in what looked like thorns, the jutting out violently from the helm was a singular blood red horn below it was a singular glowing red eye. Connecting all these pieces of armor plate where thick vines of dark green thorns. Mounted on it's back was a massive meat cleaver like blade whose edge was liken onto teeth. On top of the blade was a tower sheild that nearly stood the height of the creature itself, lining the sides of the shield where rows of the spikes at the bottom of the shield where two spikes protruding out like fangs curling inward.

The beast known as Nightmare growled catching Mary's attention, slowly turning around she watched as Nightmare grabbed the handle of his sword drawing the wicked weapon out. "Oh shit." In a flash of purple Mary donned her true appetence. Holding up her hand she started to generate a barrier but, it was already to late as Nightmare swung his blade shattering her barrier smashing into her stomach sending her crashing to floor below.

Rosette watched as Mary flew over her head and was about to respond when Nightmare's foot came crashing into her head sending her down below with Mary. Just before darkness over took her she saw nightmare roaring in rage before blacking out.

* * *

"uh hi…I'm Nightcrawler." Haruka looked up saw of all things an elf, a blue haired elf, hanging upside down by a tail. "I'm here to help."

Haruka listened as she heard a heavy impact and heard the sound of ice breaking. "What is going on!"

"Calm down Haruka I fairly sure he isn't a youma and is here to help us."

"I know that much." she heard explosion as a copy of the frost dopant sailed over there heads a large chunk of it ripped off. "I just want to know what's going on."

"Fang face is giving Frosty the snowman beating." Quicksilver commented as he zipped onto the scene "yo Toad, Blob get your rears in here."

Blob plowed into the room. "Hey how you doing!"

A chunk of ice was shaken loose causing the steel wire to drop slightly. "Dumbass any bigger of entrance they're gonna drop." Quicksilver hissed. "Hey fuzz ball make yourself useful get them out of those shackles and down here."

"Fine," Kurt rolled his eyes and reached under one his gloves pulling out a set of pins. "I do this for a friend not for you." He began to work on the locks that held Michiru's chains in place.

Haruka groaned. "Please tell me that my little brother isn't out there trying to fight that thing."

"Dopant." Quicksilver commented as he tapped his foot growing impatient. "That's what he called him, something about the fusion of a human and something called a Gaia memory."

Michiru felt her wrist get lose and before she could free fall to ground she felt Nightcrawler grab her shoulder and one moment she was starting to fall the next her feet touched the ground and smell of sulfur filled her nostrils. Rubbing her wrist she looked coldly at the open hole created by the blob's entrance that thing that Dopant had wanted to kill her Haruka. She knew that she was causing chills to run down the spine the boys it didn't matter.

Haruka soon joined her lover on the ground rubbing her wrists. "I think it's time we get so pay back."

"I can only agree."

* * *

Nightmare arrived at the edge of the quarry, his prey was near he could smell them. His hand gripped the handle of his sword. He would destroy them both of them, they betrayed him and deserved only death for that betrayal. He watched as a worm attempted to overwhelm one of his betrayers it was pathetic to watch.

* * *

Derek shifted through the gears of the sports car he had rented sitting next to him in the passenger seat was Setsuna who was tapping away on Ipad. The Ipad wasn't a normal device in fact Setsuna had modified so she could continue her duties at the gate of time. "Events are converging on one temporal Loci."

"So in other words." Derek shifted gears going faster. "I shouldn't develop a feather foot."

"You want them destroy each other?" She glared at him. "If they encounter each other without some form of buffer IE you, they'll both devolve into berserker state."

He slammed his foot into the break taking a turn far tighter than he should have. "in other words if the two of them battle alone they'll end up killing each other." As the finally came to stop at the entrance of the quarry they each saw a massive wave energy coming toward them. "To late." He leaped out of the car spreading his hands out just in time not to take the brunt of wave.

* * *

Anthony panted his ride book drove into the ground his helmet had split in half his armor turning a dull gray before dissolving like glass. Haruka watched as blood dripped from her brother's chin shocked that he was Kaiser and even more shocked that he had taken the full brunt of that swing. The former Frost dopant was laying face first in the ground groaning likely to be in traction for weeks. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune panted as they stood behind Anthony having erected a barrier to protect the brotherhood they where drained at least they hadn't been hit full force by the blast. "Little brother…"

Anthony smiled weakly at his half sister the sailor senshi of Uranus before turning his attention back to Nightmare whose massive blade was still smoking from unleashing it's power. With a gasping breath Anthony drew out the ride book from ground the Kai buckle still wrapped around his waist. "Yeah your, not friendly."

Nightmare growled pulling his tower shield from his back mounting it on his arm. **"kill." **He lifted his blade putting his armored foot against the gash in the earth his swing had created. **"Betrayers! Kill Senshi, Kill Knights, Kill Betrayers, Kill everyone!"**

Nightmare charged raising his blade, Anthony adjusted his footing as he gripped the handle of the ride book's sword mode. Anthony neither moved from his spot nor did Nightmare stop his charge as Derek appeared shoulder tackling Nightmare. Anthony gawked while Nightmare picked himself up and Derek's scarf fluttered in the nonexistent wind. "Who…"

Derek stood tall and proud even though his shoulder had completely shattered in the impact. Even if every fiber in his being was scream that what was happening was wrong. "stand down all of you." It was order that refused to be ignored his voice carried with it years of command. Unfortunately Nightmare seemed to ignore it as he raised his weapon in the air and roared. Anthony responded to the battle cry by taking a fighting stance. Derek took a deep breathe gathering his strength a deep resonating aura formed around him. "I said, Stand DOWN!" Exploding from around him geysers of water erupted freezing instantly forming giant pillar of ice.

"**To strong here…" **Nightmare placed his massive sword on his back under his sheild before reaching into his chest and pulling out a small purple sphere. **"edge of creation, edge of annihilation, from realms of eternal."**

Derek eyes widened in horror as he recognized the device that Nightmare had produced. "A reality marble."

"**From realms of finite, I call forth door to my very essence. Door of Darkness." **Black tendrils erupted from the small object like snake emerging from every hole of the planet lashing out.

As the darkness subsided The blob looked around find himself right where he had been only a few seconds ago, standing next to Quicksilver, Nightcrawler, and his best friend Toad. In fact they where in same spot as before as well. Only one problem had struck him, "Hey where did those girls go?"

Kurt looked around making sure the Frost man was still down for the count. "Well he's still here."

"Anthony is gone so is that other guy." Quicksilver commented coldly never before had he met anyone fast as him not even frosty over there hadn't been fast as him but, that guy, he was faster than Quicksilver had ever gone and frankly someone that fast scared Quicksilver and made him feel small.

"Where they'd go yo?" Toad asked nervously glancing around for that Nightmare thing. "One minute here the next poof."

* * *

AN: Another chapter with little to no delay at all amazing. Any whose I really need those people they keep me going please everytime you don't leave a review a puppy dies. Please save the puppies leave a review!


	23. Truth and Lies Part III

**Disclaimer: I hereby do disclaimer the properties of the following, TOEI, Marvel, DC, Saban, yadda yadda**

"Anyone get the number of that train?" Anthony whined as he pushed himself up from a dirt road. Wait that was a wrong he wasn't supposed to be on dirt road nor was he supposed to be surrounded on either side by evil looking trees. It was the groan next to him that caught his attention, reaching down he helped his sister up. "Sister are you okay?"

Haruka nodded the headache slowly going away. That's when she felt it or the lack of it, there was no wind not even a breeze. "This place it's dead."

"of course." Setsuna stepped out the tree line with Derek following behind holding up Michiru. "This is power of the knight Saturn. The power of decay and growth." That's when they noticed the green grass growing around the blackened roots of the trees.

Anthony Quirked an eye "Stupid question: What are you talking about?"

Setsuna smiled actually glad Anthony asked that question. "You see the Children of Saturn are destined to control the to forces of the nature Death and Rebirth. As the children of Uranus are the keepers of the winds of hope and winds of destruction." Anthony blinked thinking the green haired woman was crazy but, Haruka looked at her brother then back at Setsuna who simply nodded. "And as these two both know those of Neptune where given command of the waters of the deep."

Michiru looked at Derek who released her to stand on her own. "You're a child of?"

Derek had no choice but, to nod. "I was born to the house of Neptune but, " He looked at Setsuna before taking a deep breathe. "They called me a Manakyte."

"A what?" Anthony asked disbelieving.

"A Manakyte a dragon. I was blessed with the powers that would revile that of elemental in my case and elemental of Ice." He lifted his shirt and revealed on his back what looked like a tattoo of a great dragon at it's head was the Emblem of Neptune. "My birth was held as omen of thing to come," He looked Anthony who felt a sudden chill run down his spine. "I had two people I considered my best friends." He looked into the sky which looked like mirror of the ground below. "we should move it looks like rain."

The five of them began to walked down the dirt road and sure enough the rain began to pour down, as it did ripples appeared in the sky. Anthony pulled his hood down over his face growling in annoyance, "Yeah just what we need you three," Before he could continuue his nose picked up something odd in the air. "Silicon, cooked meat," he took another sniff at the air raising his head to get a better view. "The frud a junk yard."

Looking around he realized two things, one he was alone and second he wasn't just in a junk yard as there where burnt corpses hanging in amongst the piles of scrap. "I feel like I walked into thunder dome."

"An apt description if I've ever heard one." Anthony turned his head toward a high solid steel wall that had been partially rusted by rain. As his eyes drifted upward and came to the sight of a pair of knee high black boots. Biting his tongue to prevent whistling he watched as the rather attractive woman sitting on the walls edge blew him a kiss before standing up. "This is the arena of Thanotos anyone who enters is given a fighting chance for survival if after five rounds your still alive well you get the picture."

"Thanotos?" Anthony pulled his hood down letting the rain wash down his face. "You might as well have called it the arena of death."

The woman shrugged her shoulders. "Wasn't my idea." She raised her arm into the spot lights revealing a metallic gauntlet.

"You're a cyborg? And that voice, you where at the track yesterday." he gave her appraising look, ever since he and his mitsuki his angel, Tsuki had finally did the deed so to speak, he had started paying more attention to how people looked. No, that wasn't what it was more like he was looking at how they carried themselves, how they acted, what they did and all he was looking at who they where. It wasn't just females he was also taking a look at men as well. Right now his subject was the rather lovely creature who was slowly lowering her arm. The way she moved suggested she had done this several times and the look in her eyes even in this rain told him that each time weighed heavily on her.

"Usually people don't put my more human appearance to this one, not that they care," He watched as she lowered her armand crossed them. "By this point most are either to scared to notice or distracted by my current looks."

Anthony chuckled putting his hands behind his head. "Can't blame them on that front." He shifted into a horse stance looking at the nine spike cage doors surrounding the massive junkyard arena. "Tell you what between rounds we talk Kay?" He grinned wickedly "So before we begin what's your name."

She raised her arm into the air. "My name is Terminal Experiment Logistical Organism System, TELOS for short though I'd rather be called Mary."

"Pretty name."

"Thank you." She dropped her arm and he could hear as chains grew tight as slack was removed. "Here comes the Crazies!"

Eight of the nine gates opened wide and he could hear the mad giggling as the crazies came out. They looked vaguely human in so much they where bipedal and had to arms that ended at the wrists with nasty looking rusty blades at there ends. If he had to assign a gender it would have been female if only because of the high pitched whining they where doing. "GIGIGIIGIG" there where at least two dozen of them all hopping around like mad living up to what they where called.

Anthony's smile only grew wider as his body began to glow a eerie purple tossed about like a lethal wind. His fangs became far more pronounced and his eyes became a sinister blood red. "No humanity no need to hold back!" letting out a beastial howl he charged into combat.

* * *

"Hmfp," Derek listened as the rain pelted the roof of the stone armory, which is to say the massive museum of weapons some of which where mundane in appearance such as switch blades and hand guns to more unique items such as a ornate knife with a S shaped blade the handle wrapped in a golden cobra with glowing emerald eyes, along with rifle like weapon with three barrels polished silver with Latin text rolling across each barrel. Each piece was radiating energy either mystical in nature or demonic even the more mundane pieces. "Alone inside an armory feels like a trap."

His head snapped up as he felt a rather cold chill run through the armory. "Very astute, This is a trap." His eyes darted around the room trying to find the source of the voice. It seemed as if each word was coming from a different direction. "I must say father I find you, lacking."

Derek pulled the trigger of the Altair driver forcing his target to stop in her tracks as a blue bolt of energy streaked by her eyes. "How are you Rose?"

He watched as she adjusted her framing to look at him. "It seems we do not have you so much of disadvantage as we thought you where." The twelve year old before him stood calculating him. "I am curious how you deduced my movements?"

He smiled keeping the Altair driver at the ready and trained on her. "Air pressure, whether it's teleportation or high speed movement in your case it displaces air. What made it difficult was the fact that our auras' are far to similar to each other. Both of them slow down the movements of air born particles. Like trying to see through pea soup or a disturbed muddy pond."

He turned his back to the girl. "I wouldn't trigger that Binding spell." He glanced over his shoulder smiling. "No matter how fast you think you are I, am, faster." He looked up at the ceiling his eyes following paths of mana which fueled the binds.

"Tell me how did you know."

He shrugged his shoulders twirling the Altair driver on his finger. "Depends on what you think I know. I could feel the mana being trailed along the room though I didn't know what type of spell you where setting up till you stopped moving." He allowed himself a small smile. "As to knowing about you, that was a far more difficult puzzle to piece together."

He watch as she disappeared in a blur of motion trying for a higher vantage point. Shaking his head he suddenly appeared in front of her standing on the edge of balcony. "I see you where not deceiving me when you stated that you where faster."

He flipped off the edge landing gracefully on the level below. "My first clue was the fact that I had been feeling the presence of Manakyte to which there are to far few in between." He looked up at her just in time to see a series ice spikes. He shook his head as the spikes shattered into tiny snowy flakes. "That in itself was my second clue, your aura it felt like mine, cold and a precision instrument"

"I see." Moving faster than any normal person could track he watched as she unleashed volley after volley of ice and spike shaped mana at him.

She was forced to stop her barrage when she felt his presence right behind her easily keeping up with her without even batting an eye. He could see the cold chill of fear run down her spine when she realized he was truly far more powerful than she had realized. Knowing that filled him with shame, she shouldn't fear him. Raising his hand he watched her flinch as he did so, another pang of shame filled him. It took a moment before she looked him in the eyes, the same eyes that they shared. "I don't want you to fear me, I don't know what Bio-Net did to you but, I don't care. You are my blood, my child, and your fear is not something I want."

He watched as her eyes blinked once then twice as she tried to process. He knew how speedsters thought where a normal person would think maybe a hundred at most two thoughts as second, speedsters thought that in just a half a second if not more. "Why?"

Such a pregnant question, he was almost to afraid answer, was she wondering if he realized that people had to die to create this collection, was she wondering why he would show her mercy even after she tried to so openly kill him. Could she be wondering why he never came to retrieve her if he had known about her. After two seconds of deep thought he brushed her hair, "We have a lot of things to talk about."

* * *

The senshi of Neptune was nervous okay that was lie she was terrified. She had a good reason to be as she was in massive forest in the rain surrounded by youma correction she was surrounded by creature made of armor thick vines and metallic armor. **"Senshi traitor…."** there it was again that damn voice, it was like spiders crawling up her spine.

In distance she could her the sound of hissing and the rending of the metal and could hear her partner letting off a string of unlady like cursing. At least she knew Uranus was near by, enjoying herself, from the sounds of things. "DEEP SUBMERGE" Raising her arms she created a sphere of waters of the deep sending it crashing into a group of the creatures. It had been like this for what seemed like hours when the rain started. Sure the rain gave her a power boost but, it also caused these things to regenerate at almost impossible speeds.

It didn't help things that there was a thick fog obscuring things from view. She felt her center of gravity shift as she was tackled to the ground narrowly missing getting carved in half. Take a moment she smiled at her would be rescuer. "Are we having fun?"

She watched as her partner Uranus rolled her eyes before picking herself up. "If it weren't for this fog we'd have mowed them down by now." Neptune nodded taking her partners hand standing up.

Brushing her hair to the side Neptune could see vague shapes surrounding them. "We need some means of clearing the fog or at the very least clearing it."

"Did you see what happened to my brother?"

Neptune shook her head. "what ever is happening it's trying to keep us away from each other."

**"Protect Saturn…."** A cold chill ran down Neptune's spine.

She didn't have to look to know that Uranus was having the same reaction. "What's with that voice it's like it's everywhere at once."

Neptune leaped away from a sword swing. "We'll figure it out latter." Raising her arm she gathered energy for deep submerge attack "Who ever or what ever it is knows more about what happened all those years ago than we do."

She watched as her partner slashed the Space sword threw three of the creatures spraying green ichor from the wounds. Her partner kicked away one the wounded creatures before looking back to speak to her. "Do you think any youma from that time actually survive?"

"DEEP SUBMERGE." She watched as the attack tore through one of the the creatures. "No it," she kicked another creature away. "Feels wrong like something divided one part wants to kill us and the other is afraid."

"SPACE SWORD BUSTER!" Neptune smiled as her partner's space sword tore through the creatures like a hot knive threw butter. "Where is Pluto you'd think she'd be here helping us."

Neptune placed her back against her partner's back. "Probbably separated from us when this rain started." The senshi of Neptune cold cocked one of the creatures knocking it on the ground. "I'm surprised your not more worried about you brother."

"Contrary to what I might want to think, my little brother can hold his own even if it's something above his scope of understanding."

* * *

Setsuna Meioh, Trista Meioh, Sailor Pluto, The gatekeeper, Princess Pluto and other names, was many things, College student as Setsuna, check, career manager for both Haruka and Michiru as Trista, check, a warrior of love and justice as Sailor Pluto, check, The guardian of the gates of time and space as the gatekeeper, check, Leader of the house of Pluto for the moon kingdom as Princess Pluto, check. Above all that beyond her years of experience and supposed wisdom and general teasing of Derek Greymore she, was, not, a, lawn, gnome!

Even as all of that went through her head she groaned as the thick thorned vines squeezed her body. One of the thorns slowly slid across her throat bring a few drops of blood. It didn't help matters that the vines where forcing her body to twist a couple inches which in of it's self wasn't so bad. Though her right arm was forced to point straight up and her left arm was just kept out of reach of the garnet orb. Normally a set of plants wouldn't be a worry but, these plants where mystical in nature and the thorns easily couple pierce through her senshi magic. Good news was that her captor wasn't a pervert bad news was he was quickly reaching puberty. She had to live through her betrothed go into it twice and she wasn't going to go through it a third time with a child of Saturn damn it!

Okay maybe that was a little over the top, it wasn't the boys fault he and his sister had exposed to the chaotic energies of Pharaoh 90 who in turn was born from the heart of chaos. At least this boy wasn't go to hit puberty for another couple months By that time this fiasco would be done and over with and she would be sipping martinis on some remote island in the gulf of Mexico. Yep, that's a pipe dream right there resigning herself to her fact she began to bore holes into the back of her captors head with her eyes.

Taking a deep breathe she spoke. "I know you are not really a monster." Not that he didn't look like one at the moment. "I know that your just a scared boy who's confused on what's happening to him." Her captor turned and looked at her. "Here's a hint it's not puberty." It hit just then she had been spending way to much time with Derek.

The beast growled and turned it's back to her again to which she responded by sticking out her tongue. It was childish she knew but, sometimes you just got to indulge. It hit her again. "I spent way to much time around the house serenity. What ever deity reigns over the infinite realms strike me down before I start gorging on ice cream." She could have sworn that he was chuckling at her now, that's it she made up her mind when this was over with she was going to send a Dead scream at the knights of Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn. Or at the very least put all three of them into traction for a month time line be damned. A evil smile spread across her face, oh yes, not even Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru wouldn't be able to do squat about it.

She watched as the being before her suddenly got a cold shiver, she knew at the same time Anthony, Derek, Michiru, Haruka, and finally Hotaru all got the same cold chill running up there bodies.

* * *

Anthony grabbed the head of the four legged beast and gave it a quick lethal twist before letting it go watching as it dissolved into a pile of goo before evaporating. For some odd reason he suddenly felt the need to go find a corner, curl up and die.

* * *

Derek grabbed his clone daughters fist turning the iced armor on her fist into fine powdery dust. For some odd reason he thought about the many, many times he and the senshi of time had insulted each other and just maybe he had insulted her one to many times.

"Father?"

"It's nothing, the senshi of time wants to run over my grave with an eighteen wheeler loaded up with the heaviest load she can find which is nothing new." With that he turned his attention back to the young manakyte. "Now where was I? Oh, yes moving past the speed of light."

* * *

The senshi of Uranus and Neptune suddenly stopped in there tracks causing one of the creaures they where fighting to stumble and fall flat on it's face. Both senshi suddenly felt the need to find a bunker and hide in it.

* * *

A little under half way around the world Hotaru Tomoe suddenly became very much worried for her twin brothers safety. That line of thought was interrupted when her new friend Chibiusa waved her over carrying a pair of frosty ice cream cones.

* * *

Somewhere deep within the mental confines of Nightmare, Shotoryu Tomoe felt largely abandoned for an ice cream cone. The result of which was that the feeling of immanent doom was hovering above his head like the sword of Damocles.

Sailor Pluto grinned evilly, revenge was going to taste so sweat. Now all she had to do was figure out a way out of vines so she could reach the Garnet orb.

* * *

It took Anthony possibly a full minute to recover from sudden feeling of dread before he looked up at Mary. "Well aren't you gonna ask?"

He watched as she stood up brushing off the grime from sitting on the high fence. "what I'm just shocked you made it past the crazies, brutes, and beasts, so give me a minute."

"m'kay." While she composed herself Anthony tightened his gloves discarding his over shredded and blood caked hoodie. He felt like a walking shirtless scene and female eye candy especially considering he had already caught her eye balling him like some piece of meat. What shocked him though wasn't that what shocked him was that he himself was actually showing off. "You know I'm not a piece of meat you know?"

"Your point? Your fourteen years old and have the pecs of a demi-god so sue me." He watched as she paced back and forth along the wall. "You know you're the only person I know that's ever made it past the second round."

He couldn't help but laugh putting one hand behind his head. "Let alone the third round, good thing I can heal yes?"

Shaking her head she mused on his physical state, first he had allowed himself to get stabbed in the gut just so he could smash the skull of one of the crazies in his hand. Then in the second round she had allowed him a selection of weapons and he had picked a massive dull sword that was tall as he was and wide enough to nearly be the size of his chest. During the second round she had unleashed the brutes half of which where armed with Gatling cannons and massive clubs. She had seen his head explode into ludicrous gibs only for it to rapidly regenerate. After the round she had asked him about it and he said most of sword swinging in that round was him dizzy. He had even commented he was sure what his upper limit on his healing factor was. "So earlier you where saying earlier that you missing a year of you life?"

He nodded sitting down on the club of one of the fallen brutes. "Yeah an entire year of my life poof, gone never happened, can't remember squat, with the exception of that fact that I feel like I left someone behind."

He watched as she slowly brushed her hair away from her face, okay, maybe not slowly the slow part was all in his head. She rolled her eyes and began to speak. "you left someone behind."

"As I said it's only a feeling all be it a nagging guilt filled feeling."

"So why do it?"

He raised an eyebrow wondering what she meant by it. "Why do what?"

"Before after the first round you said you became a Kamen rider why do it? You don't really strike me as the hero type, anti-hero maybe but not an outright hero."

He had to chuckle again standing up popping his arms stretching getting ready for the next round what ever it was. "Tell you what I'll explain my reasoning after the next round." He rubbed his side musing on the fact that he no longer had an appendix his heal factor choosing not to regrow it after having that side tore out by on those for legged monsters.

"Alright then it's time for the Berserker!" He just barely managed to grab his sword and leap out of the way as one of the gates to get hurled at him. What came out wasn't pretty, it had massive drum barrel sized arms with black crystalline growths protruding from it's arms. It's skin just barely managed cover it's massive muscles allowing Anthony to see the fibrous tissues under it. It's teeth where filed to fine points and yellowed by lack of care. On it's wrist and ankles where thick shackles which still had chains attached. Hunched over like it was Anthony could see that it's spine was completely visible with a single boney spine on each vertebra.

He was starting to feel sick from looking its eyes those glowing black eyes. He just managed to dodge out of the way of it's charge using the sword to trip the beast up. Sweat was beginning to pore down Anthony's body and his skin was turning a sickly white. He stumbled back a wicked grin on his face even knowing he was starting to feel sick.

The berserker rose to it's feet and slammed it's fist down and created a shockwave, Riding out the wave Anthony once again just managed to dodge the charge of the berserker. He didn't see it but, Mary was watching him intently having seen this type of sickness once before. What Anthony did notice was the the weaker he got the more those crystals on the Beserker grew. Jumping out of the way of another charge he flicked his wrist he produced the ride book and Kai Buckle. "Henshin."

**Kamen Ride: Kaiser**

Kaiser's armor finished forming just at the last second as the fist smashed into his face propelling him back leaving a Kaiser shaped imprint into the high steel wall. "Ow." Kaiser peeled himself from the wall the berserker growled. "At least you don't laugh."

Steeling his resolve Kaiser charged the berserker drawing a card from the ride book he slid it into the kai buckle before leaping up onto it's back forcing it's head back to look into his helmets eyes. "Suck it down." He rammed the barrel of the ride book's gun mode into the berserkers mouth and activated the card in the buckle.

**Attack Ride: Blast**

Kaiser pulled the trigger of his weapon unleashing a rapid fire blasts of crimson into it's mouth erupting the berserkers head in a cloud of smoke. Kicking off it's back Kaiser shifted the ride book into sword mode and drew the his blunted sword from his back. As the smoke cleared it turned around smoke still rising from it's mouth. "Silfarion" Suddenly the large blade became wrapped in blue flame it's form shift into something much like a cutlass the blue flames revealing a blade that was the same color as the flames the handle had shifted into curved guard that seemed to roll from the blade. "I am the one who walks the path of darkness," Kaiser dashed at the berserker turning in a wide arc both blade taking there pound of flesh. Spinning on his heel he raised both blades . "I am the one who will rule in days to come," In quick scissoring slash he carved into it's back with both blades. "I am Kamen Rider KAISER!" in series of rapid fire slashes Kaiser hamstringed the monsters legs and carved under it's shoulder blades. "My finish attack."

**STORM OF BLADES**

Suddenly several wounds opened up on the berserker spraying black ichor in all directions. "It spoke to me and gave it's name Phoenix Blade Ten Commandments!" The Phoenix Blade shifted back to it's base form just as the berserker fell to the ground the crystals in it's body reacting and exploding. "I'm a kamen rider because I want to be. I'm a kamen rider because someone has to face the monsters when nobody else can. I am a rider and I am selfish."

Mary hearing him dropped down to his level. "So that's your reason."

Mounting the Phoenix blade on his back and returning his ride book to his side. "I'm a kamen rider because I'm selfish." Under his helmet he was grinning. "So what's the last round?"

"Me."

"No fair."

* * *

Derek stood atop of a spear balance on one foot the Altair driver crossing across of his chest. "Are we done Rose? Have you vented enough your loathing and grief on me?" His tone was dead serious

He could see the doubt flicker across her face she was confused and he couldn't blame her. He could see her resolve to take what ever action she was about to take. "I am sorry father but, I must protect my charge even if that means defeating you." He watched as she began to gather moister from the air forming a watery bubble around her body.

Taking a deep breathe, he could respect her choice though he did not like. "So be it. I won't fight you as your father, no I'll fight you as a rider." Flicking his wrist he produced a card and slid it into the Altair Driver. "Henshin."

**Kamen Ride: Altair**

In a flash Altair was already on the move dodging tentacles that moved almost just as fast as he was moving. With each pass he used the Altair driver to tear into her watery shield. He could see that she was getting nervous as he began to move faster and faster before long she was staring down the twin barrels of the Altair Driver. "Bang I win."

* * *

Nightmare watched three black orbs in each a scene was being played out on them. In the first he witnessed as the one now known as Kaiser dived for cover behind a charred wreck of a Pete built that had been created by his dark realm. In the second he watched as Rosette went to her knees a look of fear and respect in her eyes as her father had bested her at every turn and twist. In the third sphere he witnessed as his copy created ghosts of itself overwhelming the Senshi of Uranus and Neptune though they both held there own as they should.

"you know you can't win." Yes the he had forgotten about the most dangerous of them. The one who could take the reigns of time and space and curve them to her whim. Those forces where never meant for mortal hands not even to someone such as her who was born to them. "This mindless thirst for destruction it isn't you."

Nightmare ignored her in favor of watch the trio of battles. Kaiser raised the Phoenix blade transforming it into a orange blade. Leaping into the air Kaiser absorbed the fury of the twin tribarrel machine cannons that tore into his armor. Coming down with TELOS raised her arm to block the blow only for the weapon to explode into shrapnel as it came in contact with the blade. In his wrath Nightmare reached out and crushed the orb.

His gaze shifted to the second orb as he watched as the senshi of Uranus was kicked in the gut and knocked to her knees. **"You, warped his memories, warped my, memory."** Nightmare watched as Netpune in deperation attempted her deep submerge knocking some his copies down only for them to get up and reform. **"holes, in, our, minds."** Nightmare brushed his armored finger along the orb. **"Must, fill, in, blanks."**

The senshi of Pluto bit her lip musing over what he had said, unfortunately for her, he was right. Of all those entrapped inside the reality marble barring Nightmare's servants only she and Derek retained proper memories. Seven years, seven years after the birth of Anthony events beyond even the vaunted control of Senshi of time and the immeasurable skill of the Aquila knight. No, niether one of them could stop one little boy from being kidnapped by a walking corpse. Nor could either of them stop the arrival of an aspection of chaos dooming the two children to existence neither of them disserved. 'I'm, so sorry…."

**"Yes,"** Nightmare watched as Derek picked up revolver from pedstal and spoke on how it was a Winchester original and could kll him before sitting back down. **"The Truth"** Nightmare watched as Kaiser placed the phoenix blade on his back straps wrapping around the blade holding in place part of nightmare would have laughed as he watched the rider flirt.** "And the Lies."** Neptune rose to her feet gathering her courage summoning her star seed revealing the mirror that could cleave through the illusions. **"Must end."**

The world was consumed in darkness.

* * *

"I hate reality shifts." Rosette heaved holding her queasy stomach.

"What can't handle a little shift position?" TELOS flexed her clawed gauntlet making a fist extending a black blade surrounded in energy.

Rosette straightened herself up tugging on her skirt glaring at TELOS. "Trust me Boob monster at least I'm not a pervert who runs around in a leotard like some people I know. I'm betting you do that just so they stare at your tracks of land."

TELOS snorted retracting her blade back into the gauntlet. "Your just a child you, you wouldn't understand what means to have people look at you and not see a woman but, a tool."

Rosette opened her mouth than shut it then opened it again then shut it. Her brain was trying to process what was going on. Normally she and Mary could argue with the best of them but, even after her own encounter with her so called father she was started to question some things including there so called mission. Now it seemed Mary was also starting to question things. Before she could even fathom a response let alone collect her thoughts there attention was brought to the sound of a sword slamming down.

Finally taking notice they realized they where in a balcony over looking at coliseum at either end of structure where two large wooden gates with thorns crossing back and forth across them. Resting comfortably in a throne was Nightmare with his blade tapping it against the ground. "**The final stage has begun."** Raising his blade he slammed into ground embedding it as he did so the gates opened.

* * *

"Derek I have to warn you."

"He intends to have us fight them."

"so you know."

"It's not that hard to figure out, this is his world, he knows between the two of us that we altered their memories." Derek drew out the Altair driver and twirled it on his finger. "We both know how Anthony thinks though he will lash out."

"If he awakens he could kill us both. " The Senhi of Pluto gribbed her rod tightly. "I doubt either of us is even willing to stand and fight at our full strength against any of them."

The both listened as the locks on the gate began to unlock. "Can't you see into the future using your orb." The gate opened up revealing the arena with Kaiser standing holding his hands behind his head. The rider wasn't the only one standing in the middle of the arena as Uranus and Neptune with him.

**"Senshi and knights this shall be your final challenge before you face me."** Nightmare rose from his throne. **"Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, and Kaiser each of you has suffered at the hands of Pluto and Altair as both had taken steps to alter you memories of your lives."**

Under his helmet Kaiser raised and eyebrow. "Sure I'm missing a year of my life but, I just thought that was trauma suppression. Couldn't have been a pleasant experience for me at the tender mercies of that SHOCKER remnant."

"Why would," Uranus then saw the looks on Derek and Sailor Pluto's face neither of them could look at them. "Pluto? say something."

**"Now you know the truth they both lied to you three."** Nightmare raised his sword sending Indigo lightning into the warped sky. Crimson lightning rained down igniting torches around the coliseum revealing the thorn wrapped columns.

"You have ten seconds." Kaiser turned sideways taking the handle of the phoenix blade his other hand at the ready on the ride book. "you told me that you'd help me find my birth mother who I thought was dead." Kaiser leveled his gaze on Derek. "You have Ten seconds to explain to me why the creep in azure armor makes since to me,"

"Please Alexander." Sailor Pluto pleaded with Kaiser only to come face to face with the irate Sailor Uranus. "Move Haruka."

"I know you have control over time, so why are you calling my half brother in this life Alexander, A name that was given to my younger brother in my life in the Silver millennium."

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…"

Derek aimed the Altair driver at Kaiser flicking his wrist producing three cards. "Look I can't tell you every thing. There's to much at stake right now for me to be completely open with you."

"WRONG! ANSWER!"

**Kamen Ride: Altair**

**Limit Release: Level 5**

**Attack Ride: Wings**

Altair suddenly found his leg in the grip of Kaiser both of them suddenly several hundred feet in the air. "oh crap." It was to late for Altair to get away as Kaiser went on the attack swinging up into Altair's shoulder. Grabbing the phoenix blade he slammed into Altair's chest shifting it into it's explosion form detonating it. Propelled higher into the air Kaiser shifted the blade into Silpharion swinging the blade it shift into Explosion sending a wave of explosive disks at Altair who had just managed to recover from initial strike. Reacting quickly he weaved expertly through the reign of explosion only to realize to late that he had been driven right into the path of an Inverted Shoryuken. The impact with the ground was far more jarring than Altair had figured it would be. Kaiser smashed his fists into Altair's helmet impact after impact, had it not been for Altair helmet it would have been likely his teeth would have been swallowed.

Pluto was doing no better as she had to erect a barrier between herself and a barrage from the space sword. She could see the tears running down Uranus's face, they had trusted her to protect and guide them now though they felt betrayed. Pluto just managed to leap out of the way of a deep submerge attack

"Why Setsuna? Why did you lie to us." Neptune clenched her fist. "You found us, set us off , helped kick start our careers was that a lie?"

Kaiser slammed his fist into the ground imbedding it up to his elbow. "Why, why was it so important to alter my memories."

Altair gripped the driver before releasing it. "Enemies, you, your father, your birth mother, even sister have enemies. Enemies that would have killed you as an infant because of fear, fear of what you could become, fear at what your mother is, Others would have seen you as tool. We had to protect you and your sister."

Kaiser's entire body shook. "Fat, fat lot of good that did." He drew out his fist standing up. "When I sleep, what little I sleep is full nightmares. The smell, of burning flesh, grinding of hydraulic arms,"

Space Sword crashed against Time staff sparks of magical energy dancing across them. "You could have prevented her death if you stepped up. My MOTHER WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"

Being several thousand years old already Pluto wasn't without her tricks. Shifting her weight she put Uranus off balance, take advantage she knocked Uranus to the ground. "Listen to me now, both of you." She glanced over to Neptune. "What Derek said is true you have enemies. Enemies who would like nothing more than to bath in your blood. If we had a choice in letting you keep your unaltered memories or protecting you from those who would use you, we"

"Would do it again." Altair finished.

The ground quaked as Nightmare dropped into the arena. **"ENOUGH No more lies!"** He roared into the air raising his sword and mounting his shield on his arm.

Sparks flew from the ground as Kaiser stood up dragging the Phoenix blade across the ground. "Yeah, the lies, end." Kaiser pushed his foot into Altair's chest. "Now!" Kicking off Altair Kaiser launched himself at Nightmare. The Phoenix Blade shifted it's form the blade itself turning a wicked black the image of the phoenix on the guard reversing a crimson eye glowing in it's eye. As the blade changed so did it's user who became cocooned in dark indigo streams which emerged from the Kai Buckle. A twisted voice emerged from the buckle.

**Form Ride: Destroyer**

**Sacrifar**

Sacrifar smashed into Nightmare's armor it's ebony blade releasing thunderous sparks of darknesss stumbling the Dopant back. Following through with the attack Destroyer Kaiser drove his shoulder into Nightmare.

Recovering Nightmare brought his sword handle into Kaiser Destroyer's shoulder. Just as Kaiser righted himself Nightmare swung his sword into Kaiser's chest swinging the rider around before slamming him into the ground. The impact alone was enough to crack the ground, as the blade came down for another strike Kaiser blocked with Sacrifar's flat edge.

Deflecting Nightmare's blade Kaiser rolled across the ground popping up Kaiser's body begain to be covered in a purple aurora. At the same time Nightmare became ablaze in his own energy aurora killing intent blazing against each other.

* * *

Altair wheezed as he laid in the Altair shaped crater his face felt like hamburger and his chest felt like someone had taken a wreaking ball to it. He could only lay there and listen as Kaiser and Nightmare clashed. Staring high in the sky as it cracked revealing beyond a deep blue sky, a beautiful sky blue, then panic set in.

"If they continue to clash like this the reality marble will dissolve around them." Altair watched as Rosette walked into his field of vision.

"if that happens," Altair peeled himself out of the ground wheezing his every breathe burning his throat. "it will be like a supernova going off." standing on uneasy legs he popped open his card holder only to be supported by TELOS.

"Explain."

"Haru, Anthony what ever he's calling himself is an Avatar of the Phoenix force more specifically it's death aspect."

"What!" TELOS'es eyes widened in horror. "You mean that flirt is a walking grim reaper!"

Altair groaned pulling out two cards managing to stand on his own. "He is, has been, and always shall be a psychic parasite. That's what brought the Phoenix force to him in first place, he's the executioner the one who balances the Phoenix."

"That, that doesn't make since! Sure we've encountered strange, the bizarre, and the out right wrong but, that!" TELOS pointed toward the clash between the enraged Kaiser and the powerful strikes of Nightmare each blow generating waves of power. "it's like a pair of nuclear bombs bouncing back and forth against each other!"

"Beings like the Phoenix Force normally have more than one facet, in the case of the Phoenix it embodies Life, death, resurrection." Altair nodded as his genetic daughter explained the facets of the Phoenix.

**Level release: 4**

**Level release: 3**

Both TELOS and Rosette leaped away as a blistering cold wind whipped around Altair, energy wings sprouting from his armor becoming framed in thick ice. Around his right arm formed red jewel cracked through the center, forming around the jewel and his arm was layers of ice taking the shape of a dragons head the red jewel becoming eyes for the dragons head. "I am Lord of the frosted heavened, guardian of the waters of the deep, AURORA," Altair raised his right arm the red eyes of the dragons head alit with energy. From the dragon's mouth came a multicolored sphere of light.

* * *

The Phoenix blade in Sacrifar form bounced off of Nightmare's shield leaving himself open to a blast from a hadouken to the chest. Kaiser Destroyer mode leaped back his solid black armor gleaming spiked braces around his ankles and wrists. Neither warrior prepared as flash of cold came over them, nor did they realize that the cold was the only warning they would get.

"**Aurora Blast!" **

"Okay you guys look like crap." Lance grinned as he took a quick swig of his borrowed beer He finally made it out of the hospital only to discover that the entire Brotherhood where at the Xavier Mansion. Of those members most of them where down with a case of Frost bite.

"Now don't tease." Kitty commented as she check the temperature of Todd. "He's running a fever of 99.8."

"Can't believe ahcoo lost control like that." Anthony took a tissue and blew into it.

"Well you did get your sword back or at least half of it." Derek placed a warm towel across Shotaryu shoulders.

Anthony looked over at Derek glaring. "what do you mean my sword? And what do you mean half? You also promised to fill me on my altered memories!"

Derek sighed taking a seat on the steps the gathered crowd looked at him. Standing in the archway leading to the study was Logan threatening to pop his claws at any moment. Next to him was Charles Xavier looking very much curious about the altered memories. Behind him was Erik Lensherr and his children Pietro, Laura, and Wanda. Standing at the entrance of the mansion was Berserker, Boom-Boom, Storm, Bobby Drake, Jamie Maddox, St. John, Bishop who was smirking like the cat that ate the canary, Forge, Alex Summers, Bettsy Baddrock, Kurt Wagner who was looking through a brochure, Freddy Dukes and Todd both of whom where among the sick, Setsuna who was sitting between a rather annoyed Haruka and Michiru neither could look at her. Frankly it was a huge crowd though most seemed uninterested in what he had to say and that was fine with him. "Might as well be blunt, that sword is one half of a whole which if I didn't miss my guess the other half is the hands of Vayu."

"Whose Vayu?" Tsuki replaced the hot water at Anthony's feet ignoring the fact that some other woman was hovering around him.

Derek looked directly at Anthony. "Tell me what do you feel from the blade what names does it give you."

Anthony closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. "Meteor…that's it's base form named from what it was forged from, Silifarion the blade of speed, Gravity core Repulse, Sacrifar the dark blade of rage." Openning his eyes he took another breathe. "Your right it does feel incomplete."

"That leaves him with Blue Crimson, Runesave, Gravity Core's other ability attraction, and Million suns." Derek leaned back against the banister.

"Neither of them can use the blades tenth form can they."

Derek looked up at Bishop and finally realized why the mutant didn't seem to belong. "Correct . Now as to why I call it your sword is because you're the reincarnation of the blades original owner Alexander or at least the essence of who he was."

Lance raised an eyebrow "So this Vayu guy is the other half?"

"In a since, He's what's left a shell, a walking corpse being a puppeteered by horde of barely intelligent youma." Setsuna clarified

"Which are lesser types of demons usually relegated to the servant class easily controlled. Which brings me back to your birth mother in this incarnation." Anthony leaned in standing up. "Morrigan Aensland."

At the mention of that name several things happened at once, First Logan accidentally popped his claws one set jamming into his leg, Anthony's eyes turned into saucers as several once lost memories slid into place and he wasn't alone in this as it caused a chain reaction in Haruka, Michiru, and many miles away another three people drop what they where doing one of whom drops to his knees in tears.

Before anyone could react Anthony's fist had connected with Derek's jaw. "You took my childhood away from me!"

Derek rubbed his jaw he could have dodged but, allowed it to connect. "Okay now that is out of the way do you understand?"

"What the hell! You consider Vayu more dangerous than Madam Hydra? So you and that witch screw with my head which I could forgive but, just so you can protect me you make me and my sister resent our father someone loved us, then you fucking follow up by altering our father's and Uncle's memories as well. Better yet I can still FEEL THE GAPS!"

"Give it time." Setsuna suggested.

Taking a breathe so he wouldn't yell he didn't dare look at the greenette. "I know you helped him I remember both of you standing over me after," His whole body shook. "After I was freed."

"Wait, that doesn't make since that set of memories should have been one of the last to unlock."

Anthony closed his eyes and walked to entrance of the institute. "Sorry to break to you but, I remember what they did to me. Appairently I could heal from a thumb!"

With that revelation Anthony stormed out of the Xavier Mansion his body radiating killing intent all bottled up with nowhere to go. Logan rubbed his leg before going to the door. "I'll track him down."

"What did fang face mean by growing back from a thumb?" Lance asked utterly confused , he wasn't the only one.

Derek sighed he didn't want to tell this tale it was unpleasant to say the least. "Fine we wanted spare him the trauma. In order to test his upper healing limit Bio-Shocker performed various tests one of the most dangerous was carving off a piece of flesh then destroying the excess. "

"I'm gonna be sick."

"you mean."

"After carving off what they needed they vaporized his body and over the course of three days they watched as the piece slowly regenerated the rest of the body. They found a way to accelerate the process by providing protein. Haru literally over wrote another persons DNA in order to regenerate."

Lance who was in the middle of taking a swig nearly choked as the imagery hit his head. Wiping his lips he stared at Derek. "You can be serious! They carved him up then grew him like some plant!"

"Actually more like a cancer. Among the various experiments the performed the strapped him in a tank and had him inhalated." Derek pulled out the Altair driver and twirled it on his fingers. "Out of the 366 test subjects they injected with zonder spores only 206 survived out of those only 76 didn't become Zonder he wasn't one of them."

"Back up uh, what's a zonder?"

A small weak smile spread across Derek's face at Kitty's question. "Zonder Metal or Z-Metal was designed to make people lives easier."

"I didn't work out that way did it?"

Shaking his head Derek continued. "oh it worked at first, it feed on negative emotions hate, jealousy, and fear among others. Then the master program decided the best way to eliminate negative emotions was absorb all organic life."

Suddenly Charles eyes widened as he saw images of Derek on operating table as crystalline technology was grafted on the stumps that had once been his legs. Years passed in manner of seconds as Derek volunteered to become the first Soldat number 000J in order to combat the rogue Z-Master program.

"It's not nice to tromp around in someone's mind Chuck even if it's when they allow you in." Holstering the Altair Driver Derek walked up the steps. "Zonder Metal is self replicating and when it infects organic matter if eventually turns them into a Z-Metal plant at which point produces spores."

"He sure doesn't look like some type of factory."

"You're right it took some trial and error but, the eventually managed to reprogram the spores not to go into mass replication and only act as Power siphons." Using his right hand Derek crushed a banister. "Damn it, the only reason me and Setsuna altered his memories," He looked at Haruka and Michiru "And yours was to protect you from them."

"fat lot of good that did him!" Tsuki groused "They tracked him down and are trying to I don't know but,"

"They need him to host JUDO him or one of the others. Vayu on the other hand has other ideas doesn't him?" Bishop commented dryly.

"How can you know that?"

""From my prospective most of this has already happened mind you a lot of historical information was lost during Zero Reverse."

* * *

It didn't take long for Logan to find Anthony high up in a tree just inside the estate grounds. "You kid lets take a walk."

"Go away."

"Don't think so." Popping his claws Logan made quick work of the tree's trunk.

With reflexes honed from training with Gouki, Anthony managed to land safely on the ground. "Why You!" Manifesting his killer instint Anthony charged at Logan he easily dodged.

"Kid I can't take you seriously in bath robe."

That statement along was enough to defuse the hair trigger that Anthony was running on. "Fine." Once Logan nodded toward the gate the pair made there way out. "So where are we going."

"First we're going to get you a set of clothes."

"Very funny. Then what?"

Logan snorted . "You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

AN: And here it is another chapter, reviews would be nice pease?


	24. Truth and Lies Part IV

**Disclaimer: I here be decline any and all right to to following franchise, TOEI, Marvel, DC, Capcom, Wizard's of the Coast, Augusta Maine(which is a real place by the way) yadda yadda**

Lance had a lot to think about chief among them had been his recent near death experience. By all accounts and reason he should have at the very least been paralyzed considering how much shrapnel had pierced his spine. An all to real chill ran down his spine as he put the incident into perspective. "I shouldn't be alive."

"You and a lot of other people." Looking over his should he saw Bishop holding to a pair of cups of what looked like black tar. "what you , The Brotherhood, and X-men did against Apocalypse well by all accounts you all should have died."

"Yeah we where just damn lucky." Reaching up Lance took one the cups and nearly gagged when he gulped some down. "The fuck is this shit."

Bishop grinned as he sat down the steps joining Lance. "Blackbird Coffee tastes and looks like tar great for hangovers and keeping you awake."

Swirling the vile liquid Lance looked at Bishop. "So you, you're really from the future?" Getting a nod Lance continued. "So are people still asses when it comes to mutants?"

"Depends on where you live and how ignorant people are." He rubbed the M tattoo over his eye. "Me personally it wasn't because I was a mutant nah, I tended to borrow things with no intent on returning."

Lance smirked taking another drink from the pit of tar. "Now that's something I can understand. So the tattoo? It's aint a mutant pride thing is it?"

Swirling his so called coffee Bishop shook his head. "Nah that's what I told them," Bishop pointed his thumb back toward the entrance of Institute. "Truth is I stole something from the so called Master of Faster."

"who?"

"Sorry it's a secret," The look Lance gave Bishop spoke volumes of BS. "Okay, okay Jack his name was Jack. This mark." Bishop again rubbed his mark. "this was a pain to put on considering my power."

"Huh?"

Bishop laughed downing the last of his coffee. "My little sister managed to guilt trip him into taking me on as an apprentice. Personally we got the better end of the deal, didn't have to sleep in parking garages, got three meals a day, learned how to duel on and off a D-Wheel, and this might come as a shock actually go to school."

Lance quirked and eyebrow. "I got a few questions first off you have a sister? Secondly you lived in parking garages you an orphan? And what the hell is dueling and D-Wheel?"

Bishop shrugged. "Hey atleast I don't live in post apocalyptic future run by Sentinels or part of some underground resistance movement opposing Apocalypse himself." Looking up into the sky he smiled. "To answer some of your questions yes I do have a sister we are orphans our parents died when the first momentum reactor went up."

Lance snorted. "I'm surprised your not Angsting over it."

"Didn't have time to angst I was to busy to take care of my sister." Sitting his cup down he stood up putting his hands in his pockets. "When I finally got the time to even think about it I realized, well I was already over it."

Standing up Lance began to follow him. "You never answered my other questions, for that matter how did you, you know get that belt thing?"

"Well Dueling is well," Reaching into his jackett Bishop pulled out a metallic card case and pulled a deck of cards. Fanning the selection out he took out a card flipped it over to see. "This card is the spell card flute of summoning dragon. Normally I take this card out my deck replacing it speed spells.."

"You mean dueling as in that weird card game that Toad talks about always spouting off about getting some duel disk contraption." Lance groaned taking another gulp of the coffee. "He s got this deck full out he called them Zombie cards. Don't really seen the point."

"You've never actually seen a duel have you?"

Shrugging lance stood up. "Never really saw one Toad tried to convience us to go to something called the nationals Managed to drag Pietro there. Ole Silver tongue wouldn't shut up after he got back said Toad earned couple points of respect."

"I see." Beginning to walk to the garage he looked at Lance. "Where do you think Logan is taking Fang boy?"

Reluctantly following Lance finished his coffee giving another shrugg. "Knowing him either a scrap or a titty bar. Probably both."

Getting mischievous grin Bishop inclined his head. "Want to follow them?"

Lance returned the grin. "Like you wouldn't believe."

"Like not without me!" Kitty huffed a small backpack strapped to her back "I don't know if your alright the doctors like told me you died on the operating table twice!"

"Fine." Before she jump up into his arms Lance added. "I'm driving."

Huffing Kitty. "Scott said I was getting better!"

Bishop snickered pulling up the garage door. "I saw the security tape you where left to center and phased through a bus of School children then through a stop sign then the front doors of a bakery and didn't make it all the way out of the back."

"You, you, you might be big and tall claiming to be from the future so you…you shut up!"

Lance's eyes lit up upon seeing Bishop's ride. "Kitty I'm inclined to agree with him." Kaos chaser looked like something directly out Akia or Tron.

Climbing onto the bike a panel on the tank opened up revealing a set of handle bars. Pressing his index and middle finger on the center of the ride caused to activate making Lance think not of a roaring Lion but a silent predator ready to strike. "Ready to ride?"

Shaking off his stupor Lance climbed into his jeep with Kitty plopping into the jump seat. "Yeah ready."

Putting on his helmet and pulling down a pair of Goggles he grinned. "Alright let's ride."

* * *

"So we're going on a hard ride to Maine? Might I ask why?" Anthony walked his bike into the street. "Not that I'm complaining."

The engine on Logan's bike purred as pulled up his visor. "Kid you in a bad place right now."

Starting his bike Anthony snorted. "Bad place doesn't even begin to describe it, First off my father alcoholic, the woman I consider my mother is dead, Bio-Shocker wants my body to host an Eldritch abomination, I discover that my birth mother is not only alive but, was forced to abandon me. I discover that not only did I spend seven years with her but, also with my other mother with my father. Now I discover that my dad's neglectful nature isn't even his fault!" Smile he slid his helmet in place. "Yeah I'm in bad place."

"gonna call your girlfriend?" He didn't bother not laughing as Anthony franticly searched his pants and hoodie for his cell.

"Merde Merde merde merde!" He eventually managed to find the infernal device before making his call. "Yes, I'll be traveling with Logan yes I'm sure he's not going to get me into trouble, no I won't be don't worry thank you love you too." Just as he was about to hang up Mary suddenly came on the line "Ah yes um….yes you are I'm not going to lie….Well um if you can manage it…I won't argue. Okay." Flipping his phone shut he hung up.

Logan smirking. "So you just gave the cyborg permission to try and get in your girlfriend's panties."

"What…the way she suggested it gah hormones I blame hormones!"

"Sure kid sure." gunning the engines of there bikes the pair rode off destination somewhere in Maine.

* * *

Tsuki paced back and forth in the Xavier study looking occasionally at her cell phone waiting for her Boyfriend to finally call him.

"I would use Cerebro to locate him for you but, he powers." Charles ended his sentence end there allowing her to fill in the blank.

She nodded understanding. "Psychic Parasite I know."

Mary leaned back into the sofa having switched into her black jumpsuit she wore for racing. While in her civilian form Mary looked very much human only by looking into her eyes could someone tell the machine that lay beneath the surface. Looking at the woman Tsuki couldn't help but, feel some what jealous considering the cyborg's tracks of lands compared to her own small B-cup. "It's not like he can't take care of himself."

"I've never seen my brother back down from a fight, ever!" Haruka commented absent mindly playing with her lovers hair only to get her hand slapped by said girlfriend. "ow."

Rolling her eyes Michiru snuggled closer. "He's talked his way out of a few fights as well if I remember correctly." There it was the elephant in the room both of them had come realize that there memories might be faulty.

Charle's coughed into his hand somewhat uncomfortable by the presence of the lesibian lovers in his nice comfortable chair that he liked to sleep in, and read in. "If he does get in trouble as far as I know Logan is with him. Together I suspect nothing could stop them short and army."

Without any warning Tsuki phone went off beginning to play Heroes and Villains by Power man 5000. Reacting quickly Tsuki picked up her phone. "You had me so worried! Are you with Logan? Is he going to take you to some strip club or underground fight ring!"

Mary leaned foreword her ears picking up on his voice. As she was doing that she slightly tilted her head staring as Tsuki rear. _'so this is his girlfriend kinda cute no tits though firm ass though must work out.'_

"Well just so you know I'm worried about after what happened earlier." After she received some reassurance she sighed. "I love you." After receiving that words from him she was about to hang up when Mary grabbed the phone.

"This you Anthony." Of course Mary knew the answer she just wanted to hear him say it. Walking to the large Study window she smiled and whispered. "If you weren't otherwise attached would you willingly date me? Now don't lie"

"That's not a fair question!" Tsuki growled jutting out her thumb ready to attack.

"Why you whore!" Haruka was about to attack herself only to be stopped by her lover.

Covering the mouth piece Mary addressed the two women. "He's cute alright and the only guy I've met that didn't freak out when I told them I was Cyborg."

Michiru piped up "You are a lovely person."

"Michi-chan!"

"Thank you." Uncovering the mouth piece she spoke again. "I could make things more comfortable so to speak." A small smile spread across her lips. "It's be fun." Hanging up she tossed the phone at the glaring Tsuki

"You pig if you think I'll let you." Mary raised a finger silencing Tsuki.

"If we're gonna talk I just want it to be the two of us."

"well yes um," The motors in his chair whined as Xavier turned them on. "If you'll excuse me I have paper work to attend to." Xavier left the you seriously considering opening that bottle of cheatu La Picard 49.

Michiru looked at the two women and made her choice. "Come now we should leave these to discuss things."

"But,"

Michiru hushed her lover before standing up and helping. "I suspect your brother is going to be living in interesting times in the near future. Lets see if one of the rooms is empty."

Reluctantly Haruka stood up. " what do you mean Interesting?"

"Now, now that would be telling," As she walked out the room she grabbed the handles of the doors. "We'll leave you two to discuss things." A knowing smile across her lips. "Myself and Haruka have a lot of discussion to catch up on." With a soft click Michiru closed the doors.

**(warning a lemon scene is about to begin if you wish to skip it I will make a note)**

Tsuki attacked with the laughing bullet only to find herself tumbling onto the sofa her wrists trapped in Mary's hands. "Now look here." Mary quickly straddled Tsuki's legs shifting her hands so she held her wrists in one grip above her head giving Tsuki a view of her cleavage. "I have no intention of stealing your boyfriend as cute as he is."

Tsuki tried to fight the mad blush across her face having never been this close to another woman's breast. "then, then what do you want?"

"To share him."

Tsuki's eyes grew the size of saucers. "Say what!"

"I want to share him." Releasing her wrists she smiled. "He's 14 years old and already has the abs of a greek fucking god!"

Tsuki rubbed her wrist. "And the stamina of sex demon…" Tsuki quietly whispered blushing even more.

A semi-lecherous grin spread across "Couldn't keep up?"

"I passed out…twice." Closing her eyes she couldn't help but, grin stupidly as she remembered being leaned over the are of the brotherhood sofa and pounded by a metaphorical jack hammer. He claimed it was his first time but, the way oh kami she wanted a repeat performance. Squirming in her forced seat sound of a zipper going down brought her back to reality. "Wait what are you doing!"

Mary smiled pulling Tsuki's chin up and kissed her. At that point Tsuki's brain locked up like someone had flipped a switch that said off. While her brain may have turned off the lights her body went into overdrive. Her thighs where rubbing themselves raw against each other, her hands where digging into the couch cushions, her back became covered in goose pimples, her breasts strained against the fabric of her bra, she could taste the Saliva build up and washing through small opening between her lips in Mary's mouth, she could feel her eyes rolling to back of her head. Mary was slow to break the kiss as trail of spittle connecting them. "As I said I have no intention of coming between the two of you. I'm not vindictive enough to do that not to him and clearly not you, he's special and I'm betting you know that too."

Nodding Tsuki tried to control the now ragging hormones, she had kissed a girl, a first if she had to say anything. "But, why."

Instead of answering Mary kissed her again, this time Tsuki closed her eyes and pushed into the kiss as well. Taking one Tsuki's hands she slid it under her tube top helping the girl to squeeze her dark caramel breast. After a few seconds the young girl got the messege and pushed her hand from the underside of the breast to it's top the dime sized nipple between her index and middle fingers.

Finding her hand free once more she began to unbutton Tsuki's blouse. Tsuki taking some intuitive put her other hand in the tub top and began to squeeze

"you've never touched another woman like this have you?" Mary pulled open Tsuki blouse making the younger woman blush. "Don't worry oh, be gentle." Reaching around Mary unclasped Tsuki bra.

Tsuki found herself fascinated by by the Mary's soft yet firm breast she didn't notice her now naked breast until softly tweeked a nipple causing her to moan. "Feels good…"

"I knew you'd like that." Cupping one of Tsuki's small mounds she climbed off of her lap. Kneeling down she cupped the other breast and began to lick around her right areola. Tsuki legs twitched as they came apart, reaching down she pulled up her pleated skirt revealing the growing wet spot on her black panties. Opening her mouth Mary began to suckle on the pert nipple while her hand stroked, squeezed and pinched Tsuki's other breast. With her free hand Mary slipped her fingers along Tsuki's inner thigh before edging into the sides of her panties sinking her fingers into the velvet folds.

Tsuki gasped putting her hands on the back of Mary's head. "Oh please don't tease…"

With audible pop Mary came off of Tsuki's breast leaving behind a red swollen nipple. "Oh I can arrange that." Slipping her fingers out of Tsuki's moist folds and her other hand off Tsuki's breast, she folded her fingers around the edges of her panties and pulled them down. It wasn't long till Tsuki was squirming again as she felt Mary's tongue sliding up her folds. The musky smell invaded Mary's nose almost like an addiction.

"deeper more." Tsuki moaned sliding down the couch cushion pushing her pussy into Mary's face. Mary nipped as Tsuki's clitoris causing her to grab the back of Mary's head and squeeze for dear life. "Just abit…" Mary slid her middle fingers into Tsuki hunting her g-spot and began to tease it driving the younger woman over the edge. "Gonna cum!"

Pulling back she opened her mouth as Tsuki began to squirted her womanly essence. "You naughty little squirter." Climbing onto the couch she licked Tsuki's face. "Care to help a friend out?"

Neither of them noticed the door clicking open and Bobby Drake walking into the room. "So anyone want something to." He didn't finish the sentence as a glass vase was hurled at his head causing him to run out of the room slamming the doors shut behind him.

Tsuki panted anger and embarassment burned on her face. "Doesn't he have any manners!"

Tapping her face lightly Mary smiled. "To be fair he does live here." Tsuki glared at her causing Mary to laugh as she slid off her jump suit revealing her purple thong. "we where about to finish something what do you say?"

"I've never um,' She blushed again. "Ate another girl out."

"There's always a first time for everything." Pulling Tsuki down on top of her she kissed her.

**(END LEMON SCENE I)**

* * *

Augusta, Maine was cold and wet especially at this time of night as the two riders crossed the bridge into the city proper merging with the local traffic. It wasn't long before the two riders managed to find a small parking area. Taking off his helmet Anthony fixed his helmet hair. "So something to eat or something."

Logan pulled off his own helmet climbing off his bike. "Kid what's with attitude."

"During this entire ride I've had time to think." Anthony leaned back against his bike. "Right now I'm thinking that thinking is a bad thing. The more I think the more I want to take my anger out on somebody and the scary thing is I'm starting to not care who I take it out on." Crossing his arms he groused "my masters taught me to not fight those who can't defend themselves and to fight with everything I have during battle."

"And you want to snap at somebody." Logan added as he stepped up onto the sidewalk. "Kid I know what it's like to being used as a test subject and weapon. I've got a daughter out there going through the same thing. To much pride to let me do anything to help her."

Anthony dashed toward Logan listening to him. "Wait you have a daughter? Wow you really don't seem the type."

Chuckling Logan put his hands in his jacket pockets. "Didn't have chocie in the matter kinda left pieces of my body all over the place."

"Wait, pieces you, you mean they grew someone in a tank."

"haven't seen her since well, let's just say I can't say far as anybody knows she's dead."

Anthony nodded in understand. "best she stay that way then."

"Glad you get the picture kid."

As Anthony followed behind him he pulled up his hood placing his hands in his pockets. "Guess we got some things in common then don't we."

"you could say that kid." Logan eased his walk down the street.

"So," Looking from out from under his hood he blew out a breathe. "So, where are we headed to anyway."

"You need to vent some frustration."

"so your taking me to an underground arena?

Logan had to chuckle. "Kid there are other ways to vent." Arriving at what at first glance to be an abandoned building Logan began to sniff the air. Walking around to the side of the concrete steps he jerked a man in tattered clothes up. "Hiya bud." Placing the rag covered man back on his feet. "We're looking to get in."

"Young he looks, to young to go in." The rag covered man spoke.

Anthony jerked the man around. "Nice fake beard." Reachign up Anthony yanked the beard off. "Now chick drop the yoda speak or I'll drive you're head into this wall and it looks nice and thick."

The man no woman glanced at Logan. "Pissy isn't he?" Anthony rolled his eyes keeping a firm grip on her shoulders. "Still to young Logan he's what just 14."

"Don't underestimate the kid look at him, take a whiff and I do mean really take a real go look at him." Logan smirked leaning against the stairs of the building.

"what ever." She blinked her eyes causing them to change into reptilan slits before taking a whiff of the air.

"uh, why do I suddenly feel like a peace of meat." The woman released from his grip began to walk around him sniffing at points on his body. She looked at Logan who was still smirking, then licked Anthony's face with a forked tongue. "great a snake woman."

"Hard to tell." She backed away from Anthony a smile across her lips. "When I'm done out here," She took a gloved finger and slid it across his hoody in a downward motion. "I Coming in to find you, if your not occupied maybe even you already are."

"So he can come in?"

"Yeah he can your lucky your brother isn't within around." Reaching into jacket she pulled out a pair of wrist bands with a green jewel in the centers. "You'll need these.." She slapped the bands onto their wrists.

Anthony granted as the wrist band was slapped on, before his eyes the seemingly abandoned building became cleaned up. Boards on the windows melted away revealing black curtained windows. Hanging brightly across the front of building was a neon sign. "The Dirty Succubus, You brought me to a strip club."

"Kid there are more than one way to ease stress." Logan walked up the steps and pushed the door open allowing Anthony to enter.

Anthony entered the establishment and was immediately had his senses assaulted by sights, sounds, smells, and sensation that threatened to overwhelm him. The sound of pounding beats reverted through the floors and walls. Hanging from the ceiling where sets of cages with girls dancing in them stepping out of some erotic fantasy novel. At center stage a girl with a pair of black cat ears and twin cat's tails was swinging around a poll. A woman with nigh E-cup breast and a pair of black wings and spear like tail was giving some smuck a lap dance. Another patron who looked like he came from money was wrapped up in the bodies of two women whose lower bodies where long snake like tails. Another patron was be escorted up some stairs by a girl with squid tentacles for hair. A female patron was softly stroking the hair of of a girl with wolves ears and short silver tail Anthony's nostrils flared out as he took a deep sniff the smells of sweat, sexual smells wafting down the stairs made him lul his head back closing his eyes drinking it in.

Logan snapped his fingers Causing Anthony to snap back to reality in a daze. "Kid don't zone out just yet."

"yeah, o-okay." Anthony felt dazed his head was swimming he had only felt like this once before when he and Tsuki had started. Once he had gotten over the initial intoxicated state he had dominated the entire session. "Just give me second."

Logan took his hands out of his pockets as a pair of girls with raccoon like tails each took and arm. "Take you time kid take your time."

"My my such a fine physic." Anthony felt a finger run down his spine. Spinning around he allowed his hood to drop. "You, by the nine hells you."

The woman before Anthony was dressed in a tight hip squeezing skirt with a matching black top with plenty of cleavage. Tied under her waist was white button up blouse tied under her breast supporting them. The most striking feature of the woman was her sea of green hair flowing down her back, both stared at each other a single tear running down her face. It took a few moment for Anthony to regain his since of self and speak in a half whisper. "mother,"

She reached out to him only for him to back away from her. "Please, let me touch you." Her voice was almost desperate.

Roughly grabbing her hands Anthony growled at her baring his fangs at her. "No, you abandoned me." He released her hands. "You could have taken me in, instead you left me with a father who didn't know what he was doing, Even love he may have had for me as his son covered over with a resentment toward you!" A few of the patrons and employees where beginning to stare. "And to top it off with a nice little cherry he didn't even know why!"

"I can, I can explain."

Anthony pushed past her toward the exit. "Don't bother I don't care."

She grabbed her son by his waist and kneeled her head onto his back. "What happened to you was inexcusable "

Anthony wanted to melt into his Birth mother's arm, he felt safe in her arms, her arms felt like home to him. He fought that feeling pushed it down using his training to suppress his feelings pushing his anger into the front. "Shut up," Breaking out of her arms he exited the brothel

As He did so someone else followed him, a man with white hair a burning rage in his eyes. Contrary to what the man thought Anthony was aware of him. The hairs on Anthony's neck raised at the man mere presence, his mind screaming at him to make the fool learn his place kneeling. "Subject 36 it's been along time."

Stopping half way through the empty lot they had been walking through Anthony stopped. "A worm of Bio-shocker."

The man growled. "Don't confuse me with those Parasite mimics!"

Anthony laughed pulling out the Kai Buckle. "You took that slightly wrong I wasn't referring to the Kaiju who moves at near the speed of light, I was referring to the animal."

"You don't have your pets to defend you." The man's arms turned a slate gray his muscles growing his face warping. "Especially that damn shark that gave me this scarr." The now Rhino-roid rubbed his damaged right eye.

As soon as the Cyborg beast mentioned that Anthony felt a pang of guilt but, not for the Rhino. "Come at me with everything you've got."

**(Begin Battle tune Black Bull: Shadow the Hedgehog OST)**

The Rhino-roid charged at Anthony intent on Goring him on his twin horns. Spinning out of the way Anthony strapped the Kai Buckle onto his waist. The Rhino-roid stopped his charge with a snort facing Anthony who was now wearing the Kai Buckle. "Stay still so I can kill you."

Anthony snorted popping his knuckles. "You'll find I'm hard to kill."

"when I'm done with you, I'll pay that mother of yours a visit." The Rhino-roid let out a low growl. "Have little fun then reunite the two of you."

Anthony kneeled down a purple aurora radiating out of his body his eyes turning crimson his fangs extending. "Go to hell."

Closing the distance between them the Rhino-roid jammed his horn into Anthony's chest tearing hole into his chest before dragging Anthony across the ground. Anthony grunted in pain as he slammed his fist into the Rhino-roid's damaged eye. Howling in rage and pain the Rhino-roid threw Anthony off . "my eye, my eye Damn you!"

Anthony picked himself up holding his bleeding chest as the wound slowly sealed itself up. "What's with people and destroying my shirt!" Roaring Anthony gathered his ki into his palm a purple ball of flame the radiated rage. "Hadouken!" Hurling the ball of fire with one hand he tore off his shirt and hoodie with the other hand.

The Rhino-roid just barely had time to block the attack as it slammed into him and exploded. "Neat trick think you can do it again!" The Rhino-roid opened his mouth and gathered energy before unleashing a blast of energy at Anthony who rolled out of the way neither of them noticing they had acquired an audience.

Running foreword after recovering from avoiding the blast Anthony leaped into te air and delivered a series of devastating hurricane kicks to the Rhino's head. Grabbing his leg during the final kick the Rhino-roid tossed Anthony away only for him to recover and dash into point blank range. "SHINKU-HADOUKEN!" The massive blast of energy consumed the Rhino-roid tearing into it's thick hide layer by layer. As the smoke cleared The rhino-roid was still stand. "Damn it, why won't you go down!"

**(Fade Music out)**

* * *

Morrigan walked up to her private room shared by one other person, closing the door behind her letting the well spring of emotions long bottled up rise to surface. Sliding down the door she sobbed as the other person in the room crawled into her arms. "Sister I felt him."

"Yes Lilith," Morrigan brushed the purple hair of her other half. "He walked into the club, I tried to explain."

Lilith nodded having felt it through there bond. "He doesn't hate you."

"Lilith how can you say that you didn't hear his voice and see his face."

"And you where paying attention to his physical signs not his aurora." Lilith looked Morrigan in the eyess. "He's your son and my nephew he's in pain as are you." Separating herself from Morrigan she stood stretching out her wings. "Let's go find himand we can talk."

Morrigan stood flaring out her hair transforming into her normal attire composing herself. "Well then let's go then." Commanding her bats she pulled open the window in her room and the two Succubae took to the skies. There trip was very much a short one as the found Anthony and the Rhino-Roid dancing around each other. Morrigan could only smile as she watched her son drove his fist into the chest of the beast. "It seems my son has taken to fighting."

Lilith mused for a moment rubbing her chin. "That style, isn't it Satsui No Hadou?" Nodding her head Morrigan watched with intense intrest as her son leaped back as the Rhino-Roid drove his fist into where Anthony had been standing before.

* * *

Getting some distance between himself and the beast Anthony flipped open the ride book and drew out his Kamen Ride card. The Rhino-roid slammed his foot into the ground generating a shockwave to which Anthony avoided by grabbing the Rhino-Roid's horn and faulting over it. "Let's ride Henshin!"

**Kamen Ride: Kaiser**

**(Begin Music: Waking Up: Shadow the Hedgehog OST)**

Kaiser rolled off the beast's back before jumping away. Pivoting on his leg the Rhino-Roid spun and faced Kaiser. "fancy set of armor who the hell do you think you are? A kamen rider?"

"glad you asked." Kaiser aimed his finger at the beast. "I am the one who walks the path of Darkness, I am the one who will rule in the days to come," Kaiser balled his hand into the shape of a fist. "I am a passing through Kamen rider, Kamen Rider Kaiser."

The rhino-roid opened it's mouth gathering energy which it unleashed in a powerful blast which Kaiser charged under switching the ride book into sword mode slashing the beast across it's chest sending sparks flying. "Gah you I'll kill you!"

Converting the ride book back into book mood he leaped back. "Troubel is your to slow and not matter how many times I hit you, your hide is to thick."

"Stalemate?"

"No," Kaiser crouched down placing his palm on the ground. "Just means I have to daze you."

"Good luck with that." the rhino-roid pounded his chest kneeling down before charging at high speed at Kaiser.

"GOU-SHORYUKEN" The Rhino-Roid suddenly found himself rocketing into the air caught in lethal twister of purple ki energy slashing and ripping into his body before slamming him back into the ground hard.

The Rhino-Roid couldn't move his body ached from the fury of the twister. "Can't move."

Kaiser looked down at his enemy from his sky high position. "I'm ending this my finishing technique." Drawing a golden card from his ride book he slid it into his ride book and pushed the bars together.

**Final attack ride: Kai-Kai-Kai-Kaiser**

A row of golden cards formed between Kaiser and the Rhino-roid locking the monster in place. "Kaiser Crash!" Dropping down through the cards Kaiser gathered energy into his leg before slamming down into the Rhino-roid and using his momentum leaped off just as the monster exploded into a fireball. Taking off his Kai buckle Anthony snorted. "I win."

**(END MUSIC)**

Anthony turned around hearing clapping watching as his mother landed along with her other half Lilith. "So much like your father."

Anthony turned away from them. "What do you want."

Morrigan glided over him and placed a hand under his chin. "What any mother wants, to talk to her son." She slowly turned him around his head downcast his eyes locking from the ground. "Look up at me." Anthony did so at his mother's urging. "I'm proud of you."

"Mother I'm," Anthony tried to get a word in only to find her fingers on his lips.

Morrigan smiled at him. "let's get you dressed first."

"alright."

Lilith floated into his field of vision. "Not that you don't have delicious chest yummy."

Anthony blushed and Morrigan giggle. "Come my little rider we have much discuss."

Upon entering the establishment once more Anthony couldn't help but to introduce his face to his palm as several of female employees and some of male one openly ogled his shirtless state. Morrigan could only smile as her son was admired. Lilith reached up and pinched his rear causing his eye to twitch in annoyance.

As the ascended the stairs to the upper levels Anthony once again became dazed, drunk on the sexual energy as in permeated the air. "Now, now must'n loose focus."

Lilith grabbed him from behind nibbled lightly on his ear lobe. "Don't worry we'll teach you a thing or two before you leave."

**(Here goes the second Lemon of this chapter)**

Opening the door to her room Morrigan allowed Lilith to guide Anthony into the room before closing the door following them inside. With a flick of her wrist the bat's that formed her clothes where made to shed themselves leaving her in the buff. As she was doing that Lilith had pulled Anthony onto the bed suckling on his neck. Indulging in his baser instincts Anthony began to rub Lilith's rear with hands, he didn't even question when his mother began to unbutton his pants.

Breaking her suckling on his neck Lilith began to play with his nipples. "Well look who isn't a prude."

"I know incest is taboo," Anthony groaned as Morrigan began to stroke his rod. "But I need learn about my heritage."

Lilith began to kiss him the bats that formed her clothes pulling away. "Are you sure it's not a excuse just to have sex?"

"I suspect you've inherited my libido haven't you son." Morrigan wrapped her breast around his cock squeezing his member between her mounds.

"yes." Pulling Lilith up from her hips Anthony began to lick and nip at her folds teasing her clitoris.

Morrigan watched as her son began to draw energy from Lilith relishing his reserves. '_He's learning quickly good.' _Moving her body up and down his member tightly squeezed between her breast her mouth open as she suckled on the head of his member.

'_Quick learner just by me take a little bit while suckling his neck he's now taking from me.' _Lilith moaned holding onto the rails of the plush bed the three of them where on. Thrusting her hips foreword she made him dive deeper into her with his tongue.

Reaching up Anthony began to squeeze and knead Lilith's rear with his left hand while his right hand began to stroke the back of his mother's head. _'it's like drinking from fountain of energy take to much though and I might drown not matter how good it tastes.' _

"Oh fuck gonna cum!" Lilith curled her hips inward driving her pussy into Anthony's face as she exploded. His tongue and mouth worked away clearing her out.

Anthony grunted as his member began to twitch at his mother's minstrations. "Mother gonna." His cock shot it's hot seed into Morrigan's waiting mouth as she began to drink his energy into her body. Not wanting to give in so easily Anthony pushed Lilith's legs and body away before pushing his mother onto her back diving his still hard shaft into her moist snatch.

"Oh yes, no hesitation." Morrigan wrapped her legs around her son as he began to thrust into her. "fuck you mother make her pay."

Not wanting to disobey his mother Anthony began to thrust his hips into Morrigan "You shouldn't have abandoned me."

Morrigan watched as Lilith climbed behind him and pressed her body against his pulling him into a deep sensuous kiss both of there tongues dancing in each other's mouths. Cupping her own breast she began to squeeze them. "oh drink of some mommy's milk."

Reluctantly breaking the kiss with Lilith Anthony leaned down taking one of Morrigan's breast into his mouth sucking on it. Reaching up Morrigan pulled Lilith down and began kiss her from across his shoulder there bodies sandwich Anthony between them.

Morrigan gasped and groaned into the kiss as she felt her velvet inside tighten and clench around her son's heated member. Anthony felt the liquid heat build within himself as he readied to pant the inside of his mother with his seed, taking his hand he began to squeeze and pinch her other breast bringing her closer to climax. Breaking there kiss Lilith slid herself between the crook of Anthony's arm joining him in suckling onto one of Morrigan's breast. Reaching down Anthony his hand having been replaced on his mother's breast slipped his fingers into Lilth's snatch hunting her G-spot and finding it.

Morrigan howled as her orgasm hit her son's pounding rod releasing the flood gates. It wasn't long after that Lilith came coating Anthony's fingers in her girl juice. Morrigan licked her lips the taste of sex intoxicating her and she could tell it was doing the same for her son and other half. "shall we try another position."

Lilith groaned happily. "I want you dick in me."

"It can be arranged."

**(END LEMON)**

* * *

Three hours latter Anthony looked out the window from his sitting position at the end of the bed as the rain pelted the glass. "Mother, I'm sorry for snapping at you."

Morrigan sat up being careful not to wake the sleeping Lilith. "You had every right to be angry, I stormed off leaving you in broken home with little to no memory who are what I am or how much I respected Kiyoshi."

Anthony heaved sigh. "I oh a lot of people of apology myself."

Stepping off the bed Morrigan walked over to display case. "Kiyoshi was the primary rival I had for your father's affection." reaching up she pulled down a sheathed blade that pulsed when she picked it up. "At that time though I didn't realize it your father had a heart big enough for all of us."

Anthony watched as his mother came over carrying the weapon still in it's scabbard. "that weapon it's alive."

"Yes, it is." The guard of the blade was shaped like two reversed crescent moons. "It is the one remaining piece of Kiyoshi's soul something that I've kept alive for her sake." handing the blade over to Anthony she continued. "It was her gift to you when she died. It has name but, only you can figure out what it is."

Pulling the blade partially out he could feel the power and life coming off of it. He could feel the entity within the blade whispering to him tether itself to his spirit. Putting the blade down for the moment Anthony stood and hugged his birth mother to which she returned neither of them caring that they where covered in bodily fluids and sticking together. Breaking the hug he grabbed his pants and underwear. "So you should visit sometime."

"I will." Morrigan pointed to oak door he nodded thanks before getting a shower inside the room she had pointed to.

After a quick shower and dressing with a shirt provided by Morrigan, Anthony kissed his mother and grabbed the blade. "So can I visit you?"

Morrigan smiled "Of course, you're my son though not here, you where lucky to find me and Lilith her as we owed the owner of this establishment a favor."

Sliding the scabbard nto his belt loops he mused. "So how will I find you."

"easily we share a bond as mother and son no matter where we are I can find you and you can find me."

"Okay…Tell auntie Lilith," Taking second to think about it. "Nevermind." Kneeling down beside the bed Anthony cupped the chin of the sleeping Lilith and kissed her waking her into a full tongue kiss. "I'm leaving auntie Lilith.

Lazily Lilith opened one eye. "come visit your favorite aunt okay."

Anthony chuckled and nodded. "I will." Standing up he walked out the door. Making his way down the stairs he found Logan half asleep at the bar. "sorry to keep you waiting, we had things to work out."

"Yeah what ever kid." Getting up Logan paid for his drink the two of them walking out of the bar. "Long ride ahead of us."

Anthony nodded rubbing the handle of his new weapon thoughtfully. "I know I'll be able to face what ever may come."

* * *

**AN: It's truelly amazing this chapter, it's been a long time since I wrote any Lemony goodness. Hope it doesn't show to much as always reviews people I feed on the suckers I need reviews!**


	25. Fiaz duel

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following.**

* * *

_The road to victory is sometimes laid out in bodies of your enemies, for a Kamen rider this especially true as it is the norm for them to battle enemies that want to destroy them. While this is a fact of all riders some riders also tend more to enjoy the thrill of the combat. While not unusual in of itself one such rider with this nature is the current user of the Bio-Shocker produced Kaiser System. While normally such violent riders are localized to there home reality Kaiser has the ability to transverse worlds freely. I am of the opinion that he and the system should be monitored for the time being_ - Excerpt from the files of Ryuki Leonard Hasuma Ph. D

* * *

The sky was clear of cloud cover the sun burned high in the sky as the roar of the crowds cheered for there favored Duelist. The Kaiba Corp Rome Stadium was alive as pair of bikes raced across the track driven in part remotely as the duel continued.

Jack Atlas: 3600 LP, 6 SC

Meister Calico: 1000 LP 2 SC

Red dragon arch fiend loomed over the much smaller Getsu Fuhma. If Duel monsters could feel fear Getsu would have butt, lucky for Getsu Fuhma the duelist that controlled it could.

Getsu Fuhma ATK1700/DEF1200

Red Dragon Archfiend ATK3000/DEF2000

Jack knew from the moment he summoned his signature Ace card the duel was already over. Norhing this so called European emperor could throw at him in Gladiator beast deck could touch Jack at that point. "Red Dragon! End this!"

Neither duelist noticed a vaguely ovoid object crashing down from the sky. Not even the crowd or MC noticed to enthused with duel in front of them to spot as the rear tire of a black red motor cycle touched down. None noticed as the rider of the bike pushed his weight foreward threw sear force of will bringing the front tire down.

Only when the wheel touched a solid surface did the rider look up his eyes widening in horror. Jerking hard the rider twisting the bike gears ground against each other as the rider rode the bike up the semi transparent glass that separated the track with the stadium. Only then did the crowds notice only then did the MC take notice. Both Jack and his opponent where forced to twist there bikes. Like the skiled riders they where they narrowly managed to crash into each other.

The rider of the of the new bike pulled himself away from te barrier back onto the track proper. Taking in his surroundings the rider spotted his exit peeling out he dropped into the exit ramp passing through the tight space between steps. Twisting his bike he found himself inside the inner halls of the stadium forcing people out of the way. Building speed he crashed his front tire into the window once again finding himself in free fall. This fall much shorter than the first he landed with a thud weaving in and out of traffic.

Curling into a back alleyway the rider finally took a deep calming breathe peeling off the helmet that had seen fit to fuse to his head. Anthony rubbed the back of his head messing with his hair. "jeeze that almost ended badly."

Putting his helmet down he began to check his person using his reflection in a pane of glass. "Okay this is new." He was dressed in what he normally wore a black t-shirt with a hoodie. "Nothing changed." Looking back over at his bike he noticed one thing. "My custom Duel disk." picking up the vaguely circular device he strapped it on his right arm. With a mechanical hiss the blades on the disk unfurled like a wing with ten slots two on each feather. The upper zone of each feather was the monster card while the slot under it was for Spells and Traps. Where each of the feathers joined was a small slot for field cards to be inserted. The color of the wing of the disk was silvery green while it's mounting was a deep red. Scrolled just under the Life point counter was in Bold capital letters the word E Hero.

Anthony smiled as he felt the familiar weight of the device on his arm Reaching into the pocket of his hoodie he brought out a small case, unlatching it he drew out a stack of cards. Fanning the cards out in one hand he began to take cards out placing them back into the case. Trimming the excess he slid the deck into the slot.

"hehehe nice bike it's not a D-wheel." Turning toward the source of the voice he found a man in a black jacket with a more basic Duel disk on his arm. It was standard battle city model duel disk. While it didn't have all the bells and whistles of newer models it was still a solid push of hardware. Aside from the flaming fringes on his jacket the man was largely unottcable with a bowl hair cut.

"Ello?"

"Tell you what." the man activated his duel disk sliding a deck of cards into the slot. "We'll duel for pinks my bike for yours.'

Anthony raised an eyebrow before it hit him. "what oh wait!" raising his arm Anthony activated the auto-shuffle on his disk. "Is one those underground duels? This aught to be fun!"

"For me." The man raised his arm the disk activating the auto-shuffle function. "Your gonna burn."

"with talk like that." Anthony quickly drew his five cards looking them over before closing the fan of cards. "I expect a lot smuck."

The man growled. "My name is Smulkey Pharoes." he drew his five cards.

"Smulky?" Anthony laughed holding his gut trying to hold it in. "Just for that let's forego the coin toss and you go first."

Smulkey LP 4000

Anthony LP 4000

"Shut up! My momma named me that!" Smulky drew out his first card before smirking. "I draw first blood. I activate the spell Sparks!" Sliding the card into his spell trap zone face up it automatically activated.

Anthony watched as the card appeared on the field the image on it glowing before a pair of small flaming sparks leaped across the field hitting Anthony's LP counter.

Smulkey 4000 LP

Anthony 3800

Raising eyebrow Anthony found himself slightly disappointed. "Sparks? Seriously? I really hope your running a burn deck."

"I play two cards face down and Summon Command Knight to the field in Defense mode!" Smulkey lays out his three cards down. "I end my turn."

"Let's get this started." Drawing card from his Deck Anthony smiles. "I activate the field Spell Skyscraper 2- Hero city!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap Spell Shield Type-8" Pressing a button one of his face down card rose up revealing itself. "By discarding a spell card from my hand I can negate your Skyscraper." Anthony chuckled placing his card in graveyard. "why are laughing."

"Skyscraper 2 was a trap."

"what!"

"If you had actually read the card before I played it you would have realized that because I have no Elemental Hero's in the graveyard I wouldn't need to activate it's effect. Once per turn while it was in play I could select one elemental hero from my graveyard destroyed in battle and special summoning it to the field."

"next I play the Spell card Dark fusion to Send my Elemental Hero's Sparkman and Clayman to the graveyard in order to summon Evil HERO Lightning Golem."

Evil HERO Lightning Golem ATK2400/DEF1500

"I'm not done. Next I play the spell card, Card Destruction sending my last card to the graveyard allowing me to draw another to replace it." Closing his eyes Anthony drew a card from his deck opening his eyes he grinned. "From beyond the grave I activated the effect of Elemental Hero Necroshade to summon from my hand Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

Elemental Hero Bladedge ATK2600/DEF1800

Smulkey looked at his newly drawn hand and came to one realization he couldn't activate his other face down because it would leave him wide open for a direct attack.

"There that's the look you've lost haven't you." Anthony raised his hand. "I activate Lightning Golem's special effect Destroy his Command Knight!"

"What!"

"you say what a lot." Anthony smirked as Lightning Golem raised his massive fist and brought them down on Command Knight destroying her. "Once per turn I can activate Lightning Golem special effect that allows me to target a monster on the field and Destroy it. If I don't miss my guess your using a burn deck so that face down needed a Fire monster to activate. Now just so I don't have drag this out. Lightning Golem, Blededge end it!"

E. Hero Bladedge ascended into the air extending one of golden blades on his arm before dropping down slashing down across Smulkey's body. Evil Hero Lightning Golem smashed it's fist together massive bolts of lightning passing between it's fist before drawing one back back and hammering it down on Smulkey's head.

Anthony: 3800 LP

Smulkey: 0 LP

"Game over."

"I lost." Smulkey began to shudder. "I lost in the first turn."

Anthony nervously rubbed the back his head collecting his cards together. "luck of the draw. Had you not been so eager to smash the first spell card I played the duel might have gone Differently."

"Shut up."

Anthony walked over to his fellow Duelist and began to pat him on the back. "Look, you could have easily asked what the effect of Skyscraper 2 was that way you could have decieded to activated your trap or not."

"No fair," The man looked up with a crazed look in his eyes. "No fair!" Launching himself past Anthony he grabbed a lead pipe and brought it down on the Kaiser Racer. The result was unpleasant as soon as the metal pipe touched the bike a surge of electricity erupted out and threw the pipe. Then end result hurled Smulky into the crowded side walk.

Anthony shook his head putting his deck away as he walked out of the alleyway. "Wonder if my mitsuki was dragged along for the ride."

* * *

"Yeah he's throwing a temper tantrum." Crow laughed as he spoke into the video phone. "Worst winner I've ever seen."

"That damn bike out of nowhere!" Jack Atlas was pissed as he began to throw tools across the room. "Ruined my victory!"

At the other end of the video Phone Yusei Fudo laughed. "Sounds like it's been an interesting trip."

Crow leaned back his chair bringing it onto two legs. "Actually it's been pretty uneventful till a bike dived out of nowhere onto the track."

Jack still seething came into the office being Borrowed by Team 5Ds. "Is that Yusei, Tell him my duel was ruined!"

Crow rolled his eyes. "If I remember right you still won during that turn."

"Doesn't matter! My moment was ruined by that, that!" not being able to find the word Jack forced Crow's chair back on four legs.

"Hey!"

"I'm going out!" Jack stomped out of the room back into the Garage.

Yusei shook his head. "sorry I missed it, So hows Yuji doing?"

Crow shrugged his shoulders. "About as well as can be expected he's still grieving. Though his mood has improved while we're traveling. Personally I think something has to galvanize him out his depression." Yusei crossed his arms thinking about his son's plight. Crow drummed his fingers on the desk. "I set him out into town for some fresh air and to bring back dinner."

"what about Jack?"

Crow grinned evilly. "Oh I'm pretty sure Jack can take care of himself."

"what ever it is your Planning Crow."

"what me scheme? Yusei I feel insulted." Crow put on the innocent act.

Yusei shook his head trying to suppress a laugh. "Take care of yourself Crow."

"Don't I always."

Yuji sipped on his slushy as he made his way down the streets hiding in plan sight so to speak. He had allowed his hair down foregoing the massive amounts of hair gel for his impossible hair style. While on the surface he appeared to largely fine below surface he was a mass of nerves and boiling anger coated in a fine coat of depression. This entire trip contrary to what he was told was to help him get over what that monster did. Part of him wanted to go back to New Domino and hunt down that Dragon Orphanoc and burn him in hellfire. Another part one that closer to surface just wanted to curl up die. His heart ached and he didn't want to deal with it.

As he slurped away he noticed someone walking out of card shop. While that wasn't anything he should pay attention to it was the fact that said person was wearing a sword on his belt. A sword that nobody seemed to notice except Himself. It was the grin on the young man's face that drew his attention, like the cat that ate the canary. The way he fanned out the three booster packs like some kid with a new toy. Following him noticed the Duel Disk hooked on the other side of the young man's belt, It reminded Yuji of the various fusions of E. Hero Avian and E. Hero Burstinatrix.

Yuji watched as the young man closed up the fan of boosters before placing them inside the pocket of his hoodie. The young man looked back him still grinning waving at him. "Hey, you know it's not nice to stare."

The young man walked up to Yuji offering a hand for him to shake. Smiling with his free hand Yuji took hold and began to shake the hand. "Sorry for staring Name's Fudo, Yuji Fudo."

"Anthony, just Anthony or Haru either or." Removing his hand Anthony turned and began to walk away.

Yuji took a moment to catch up to him tossing the rest of his slushy into a bin. "You aren't really normal are you?"

Anthony placed his hands behind his head. "Now isn't that rude." Glancing over he let the smile melt just a little. "You're the walking furnace."

Yuji stuffed his hands into his pockets trying to blend in. "yeah it's rude."

As the two walked the building around them began to change gown where the high end technology slowing ebbing away to reveal older sections of the city. "So what are you anyway?"

"now who's being rude?" Yuji couldn't help buut, smile. "Besides shouldn't I be asking you the same thing? When I touched you hand it felt like a was touched a," Yuji slumped his shoulders . "Like, the wind."

Anthony shrugged his shoulders. "what can I say I'm a blow hard."

"you do realize what you said right."

"ayep."

"So you blow hard?"

Anthony grinned. "So you going to answer my question."

As the pair continued to walked through the now cobble stone streets people began to ensnare them slowly tighting a nose. Yuji looked out of the corner of his eye noticing the gathering crowd most o which looked like thugs. "You where looking for a fight."

Anthony watched as one of thugs deployed a duel disk with blades on it each blade gleaming in the afternoon sun. Pulling up his hood his face became concealed within shadow. "you could say that." one of the thugs allowed a chain drag along the ground. "You looked like you could use some stress relieve and I'm pretty sure they aren't looking to duel."

Behind Yuji he could hear the clicking of a butterfly knife being flipped out and spun around in fact he thought he heard three of them. "You know you just might be right."

One of the thugs a olive skin man wearing a red jersey with a waxed head leaned foreword looking under Anthony's hood. "D'aww pretty face." The thug taking his baseball bat he swung it around smashing it into Anthony's back driving him to the ground. Yuji almost reacted only to see Anthony holding out a single finger. "Give me your disk we can end this all peaceful like?" Anthony mumbled something under his breathe. "wah, what was that?"

"I said." Anthony looked up . "Strike one."

The olive skinned thug laughed as he stood up. "fun making baseball jokes." Another thug walked up behind Yuji and kicked his legs out forcing him to his hands and knees. Anthony made a two sign with his fingers. The the thug with Baseball bat leaned down again. "I'd be willing to bet that was strike two?"

"Ayep." Anthony managed to groan out as the largest of the group kicked him in the gut

"STRIKE THREE!" Yuji roared his cap flying off his head as his burst up punching the thug in the face knocking him out on the ground. Anthony placed his hands together on the ground swinging his legs out catching the chain wrapping it around as he spun around before smashing it into the face of the burly thug crushing his nose.

One of the thugs with a butterfly knife lunged at Yuji only to get back handed as he brought himself around. One of thugs with one of the bladed duel disks took a swing narrowly edging past Yuji's nose to which he responded in kind driving his knee into the thugs chest easily cracking a few ribs.

Running from a duo of the thugs Anthony climbed up a fence before kicking off spinning around wrapping his legs around a thugs head flipping them end over end before dimounting into the other thug who grabbed his head as the collided with the fence only to find Anthony driving his fist into his gut forcing him to let go. Taking his chance Anthony performed a standing round house shattering the thug's jaw.

Yuji charged foreword holding the head of thug slamming it into a near by vending machine hard enough to brake the hardened plastic. Seeing himself now free from attention Yui looked at Anthony who held out a hand as the last thug was recovering. Understanding what Anthony wanted Yuji grabbed Anthony's wrist who then swung yuji around kicking the last thug in the face sending him reeling.

Releasing his grip Anthony allowed Yuji to dust himself off while he did the same. "So feeling better?"

Yuji laughed. "as you where saying Ayep." sitting down on one of the falling thugs he smiled. "You brought us into gang land just to fight?"

Anthony leaned back against a building looking into the bright blue sky. "Sometimes when your feeling out of sorts, at least with me, you need to knock a few heads around just to get your own straight." Looking back down at Yuji his smile had yet to disappear. 'So tell me Fiaz what's eating you?"

Yuji blinked back in surprise. "How did you,"

"I'm drawn to riders."

* * *

The lights of a jeep roll through a tunnel over ahead hanging lamps glow with a soft yellow glow. Lance glanced around the tunnel noticing the logos for Smart Brain "Okay this is creep."

Kitty nodded her head "It's like this place has abandoned."

Finally finding an exit Lance pulled into driving for a couple more minutes they arrive inside a parking garage. A portion of garage had collapsed in on itself a few of the cars crushed in it's wake. Half buried inside the rubble was a familiar sight to both of the mutants. Setting the parking break Lance slowly climbed out the jeep closing his fist. "Kitty is that?"

Standing up Kitty pulled herself over the window. "That's that's a sentinel!"

The giant Mutant killing robot chest cavity was jammed with a piece of a support column, it's legs where crushed under the weight of the now clearly underground parking garage, one of it's optical sensors had been caved in as though it had be punched in with tremendous force. Walking around the machine Lance noticed that around it's waist where latches where the upper and lower halfs of the mutant killer could separate.

"Lance."

Noting the distress in his girlfriends voice Lance walks toward her and notices what she had seen, two more sentinels each more intact than the first. A spark of energy pulses through the damaged eye of the first sentinel.

Inside the sentinel's mainframe it's central processor became active, running through it's coding it began to run a system check it's single working optical senor clicking to life scanning both mutants as the examined the damaged other to sentinels.

Lance walked up to the nearest sentinel noticing that a hole had burned clean through the other side. "Yeah this one isn't getting up any time soon."

"You sure."

"Oh yeah," Lance turned back to Kitty. "What ever took this one knew right where to take it down." Climbing down he made his way over to the third sentinel and quickly realized how it had been taken down. "Looks like someone took a page out of Spike's book."

Kitty nervously made her way around the fallen robot's legs before walking to wear lance's side. "No kidding." gawking wide eyed she noticed that several bone spikes had rather violently lodged themselves into the machine's face.

The first sentinel's interface flashed continuously as it brought up a readout on Kitty and Lance.

_Aberrant DNA signatures detected_

_Initiate cleansing protocols_

_Primary Weapon systems damaged_

_Primary power damaged beginning reroute_

_Replacement components detected_

_Beginning Transmode protocols_

The sound of explosive bolts detonating rung into Lance's ears causing him to turn his head toward the first sentinel using it's one good arm to drag itself from it's lower torso. "Kitty." Like some mechanical horror show cables burst from it's torso and back impacting metal of the other two machines linking into them. "Kitty Run!"

Kitty watched in horror as the other two sentinels sparked to life energy surging through them as they slowly began to drag themselves together. "Run where!"

"Anywhere!" Lance pushed Kitty against a wall watching as the three sentinels shifted plates cable wrapped around each other.

The sentinel's optical sensor aimed upward as it detected a third aberrant signature matching one that it already had on file. Three levels above it's optical senor witnessed as a red haze formed around a humanoid body.

Lance watched as a stream of crimson heat ripped through the sentinel's bodies like a hot knife through butter. He watched as Bishop leaped down from and upper level using a blast of energy to slow his fall. "I hate it when they go all transmode makes them a pain to deal with."

"You know what that thing is!" Lance yelled as the sentinel began to repair the damage inflicted on it by Bishop.

"A sentinel your point?" Bishop raised his fist letting it glow with energy. "I've been dealing with those things for over two years now before going back to your time." The sentinel swept one of it's cables at Bishop only for him to lash out with an energy tearing it off. "As long as I keep tearing at it before it can fully form it should be what five minutes of trouble? Look if you're worried if I remember right on the second there should be an exit."

The sentinel raised it's fist and tried to bring it down on him only to have him glide out of the way using his energy to blow a hole through it's fist. Lance closed his fist began to focus causing the entire complex to shake. "Kitty I'm gonna give you a lift."

"No, way Lance you're coming with!" Kitty wrapped her arms around his arm as the shaking became more forceful cracks appearing below his feet.

A energy turret rose from the sentinel's shoulder taking aim at Lance a sickly yellow glow emitting from it's barrel. As the wake of energy arced outward Bishop placed himself between the two as it struck him the Kaos belt formed the sphere at it's center absorbed the energy some of it flowing into Bishop himself the belt taking the rest. Crimson energy emitted from Bishop's eyes and fists drawing them back the energy coalescing. Slamming his fists together a crimson arc of energy ripped into turret and a portion of the still forming Transmode Sentinel. "Stay standing there and you'll get killed!"

Lance groaned as he forced the earth and concrete to push him and Kitty up as she used her powers phase them threw the first level then the second. Below the now three faced sentinel rose up it's four arms sprouting blades that where a mix of energy and solid state. Supporting it's massive body where a tangle of cable that dug into the ground search for power to sustain it's needs. Bishop grinned his body veiled into crimson energy surges of golden lightning trailing from the gem at the center of the belt. "Let's dance Cho Henshin!"

The transmode sentinel slammed two of it's solid state/energy blades down intent on cleaving Bishop in two. Only after the strike made contact did the sentinel process Bishop's transformation into the armor of Kaos. "Remember me now, guess you do considering the weapon you used on me." Kaos uncrossed his arms the shear force of the blow snapping the solid matter of the two blades absorbing the energy of the blades.

"_Target Identified: Lucas Bishop: Mutant ID: Bishop: Known Aliases: Kamen Rider Kaos Threat Level: Red." _The Trandmode Sentinel rose up on it's cables _"Activating Ablative armoring: Switching to Hard state weapon systems" _

"Lance over here!" Kitty located the door, phasing her head through the door she pulled it out again. "There's a tunnel leading down a hall, Lance!"

Lance looked over the edge of the level they where on almost eye level with one of the transmode sentinel's faces. "I don't think he can handle that thing alone."

Kitty placed her hand on his shoulder. "He said he could can take it on. Looks like he's had experience deal with that!" They watched as the Sentinel tore one of it's cables out the ground and rammed it toward Kaos only for the rider to grab two of the smaller of the cables as he was driven into the ground. With a mighty roar Kaso tore the to cable out tearing into the transmode sentinel's armor plating.

"Like wow he really does have it handled."

"No, he doesn't." Lance watched as Kaos placed his hand on a pillar to support himself before standing up himself. "Kitty go I'm rock'n the house!" Lance pushed his girlfriend into the thick steel door and on instinct she phased through the door. With her temporarily out of the way Lance jump onto one of the faces of the sentinel using the bone spokes to hang on for dear life.

Kaos charged through a wall of minigun fire tearing the two weapons away he slammed his fist through the armor and began to tear out cables and wires. In response to two intrusions the sentinel slammed Kaos back with a robotic claw and above it tried to open it's maul and swallow lance whole as he climbed the bone spikes to the top of it's head. Grappling with the mechanical claw Kaos with a mighty heave tore the claw away looking at Lance who had his arms out spread. "I have one word for you Sentinel Sigma look it up." Kaos passed his hand in front of the gem at the center of his belt golden arc's of energy passed into his fist.

"I'm rocking your world!" Lance reached out with the full might of his power causing chunks of concrete to quake and break down. "Finish it!"

Kaos slammed his fist into the sentinel monstrosity energy erupted from his fist overloading the sentinel's body causing a series of explosions. Even as the building began to fall down around them caused by Lance's powers. Kaos using the sentinel's body like a stepping stone grabbing Lance as he lost his footing. "Shadowcat get us threw that door."

Grabbing Kaos' arm Kitty pulled the three of them threw even as the parking garage crashed down on top of the Sentinel. Bishop's armor dissolved away and in the soft glow of red emergency lights Lance and Kitty could see a small trickle blood running down Bishop's chin. "Pushed to hard, I'll be fine."

* * *

"someone's here." A older man easily in his forties stood his pony his white pony tail falling back off his broad shoulder his dark skin pock marked with cuts and bruises.

Sitting on the ledge of the building the old man was in was a young man of asian descent in his early twenties in a white high school uniform adjusted his glasses. "we so rarely get visitors."

Adjacent to the old man was a young girl polishing her nails her dyed red hair reaching the swell of her back. "He better be here about a contract or he's dead."

"Even if he does." Standing in the shadows was the forth member of the group holding a gleaming blade stood. "We just might kill him anyway."

Stepping out of the shadows into full view of the four of them was two men one of which was in a lab coat.. "Oh yes we have a contract for you. Lucky Clover." The man in lab coat eyes glowed against the dim light. "We want you to kill Fiaz."

The man with the sword snorted. "To challenge Fiaz is to court death."

"we are aware," The second man in bowler hat dropped to bodies on the floor "These two will serve as fuel to the fire."

The woman looked the two bodies over. "Fiaz doesn't have a clue who these two are."

"Why of course!" The man in the lab coat grinned. "These two are of special attachment to one who will kill Fiaz for you."

"why not do it yourselves?" the old man commented calmly. "You seem to have all the leverage you need if what you are saying is true."

"I am but, a humble researcher and my friend is merely an observer neither of us is able to challenge either of them."

"So your hoping that they will destroy each other bar that you would like us to kill the winner?" the one with the sword slid the weapon into his belt.

"If it could be arranged I would truly thankful." The man in the lab coat grinned showing a row of metallic teeth a flash of light crossing his coke bottle glasses. "Consider the battle I could collect when a creature of wind and rebirth versus a dragon of fire!"

The one on the ledge stood up adjusting his own glasses with his palm. "So if I understand correctly you want us to use the hostages as blackmail material in order to get someone whose supposedly equal to Fiaz in terms of power to kill him and either of them one win we're to kill the one who wins?"

The man in the bowler hat growled in annoyance. "Will you do the job or not yes or no otherwise we're leave to find someone far better suited for the task at hand."

The old man crossed his ripped arms closing his eyes. "Lucky Clover will do this." He opened his eyes. "On the condition if it fails we get to kill you."

"Agreed." The man in the lab coat produced a metallic case with a Smart Brain logo on it. Unlatching the case it opened to reveal at it's bottom stakes of case at the top was a rider system identical to Fiaz system only reversed. "The MK II Fiaz gear and enough cash to cover any fees you may need too apply."

"Intriguing"


	26. Chapter 26

**18 hours ago**

"So what is this place." Lance waved the emergency flash light around. The room the three of them where in was a lobby of some kind. He noticed several piles of ash in the room he hoped Kitty didn't Bishop did he could tell didn't help the guy purposely stepped over piles.

Bishop worked on the power box taking out his portable soder gun. "If I had to guess the Mediterranean branch of Smart Brain."

Kitty plopped down on the top of the Lobby desk bathed in the light of the afternoon coming threw the busted windows. "Uh how can you tell."

"Aside from the logo on the wall." He waved offhand at the sign right behind desk.

"Got any idea what happened to this place." Lance stepped over another ash pile. "And what are you doing we're surface level now."

"How can you tell?" Kitty kicked her legs back and forth idly. "We could be three stories up."

"I can feel it."

Bishop ignored them as he worked. It had to be there they had hid it somewhere in the Mediterranean he knew that much. He knew if had been in the testing phase they had shipped it out, it had taken him months to figure out. When the first official Inner D reactor went up the main branch went up with it. Things went to hell for Smart Brain, the in fighting began with each branch jockeying to become the main one. Some of them like this one had contracted the mercenaries known as Lucky Clover.

Lance pulled Bishop away from his work "Hey dreadlocks you listening? I asked why we're still here!"

Bishop dusted off the ash off his knee. "I'm looking for something that Smart Brain developed a several years back."

Something clicked in Kitty's head. "What aren't they like the guys who make washing machines and Dryers and stuff like that?"

"In your time yeah." Bishop freed himself from Lance's grip. "That's what they did primarily did." Taking out his tool he kneeled down and began to soder wiring again. "Under that though they where Orphnochs seeking to raise there king."

Lance snorted crossing his arms. "for what so they can conquer the world?"

Bishop snorted holding back some laughter. "Yeah that was part of the overall plan they had." He fused another wire before flipping a switch causing the wiring he had just fused to spark before a screen started flicker to life. "The main reason they wanted to bring him back was to stabilize there DNA."

"Huh?"

"Being what they are a branch of human evolution a lot like us Mutants there's even some crossover as some mutants a small percentage actually carry the gene for becoming Orphnochs." Standing up Bishop began to work the touch screen searching for a layout the building. "Mind you those that do have both tend to burn out in less than two years." Bishop took a moment to glance at Lance before going back to work. "You see when a human is baptized there word not mine into becoming one of them the violent nature of the transformation eats away at the cellular walls."

Kitty slid off the desk her sandals plopping down in some ash seeing what she had stepped in she grimaced before Joining Lance behind Bishop. "Okay so how does there so called king help that?"

A glowing green dot flashed on the touch screen pointing directly at where Bishop needed to go. "well he basically stabilizes there genetic structure by stripping them of there ability to become human." Packing up what he needed Bishop began to walk. "Mind you this doesn't mean they loose there humanity it just means that they no longer need or can become physically human looking."

"So um what happens when one them like burns out?"

Bishop turned his head to the side purposely digging his boot into one of the ash piles as if to make a point. "They turn to ash."

Kitty suddenly turned a couple shades of green. "we should uh get out of here this place gives me the creeps."

"So what do you think happened here?"

Bishop dug into one of the ash piles near a door with a card reader. "If I had to guess," He pulled out a card key. "Lucky Clover didn't like the pay." He slid card through the reader and there was a click and the doors slid open.

Kitty blanched once again ready to hurl her lunch for which Lance could blame her, especially if what Bishop had been telling them had been true. "So where are we headed anyway?"

Bishop walked into the private security elevator putting his back to the back of the elevator. "You two don't have to follow me, not like I'm forcing you."

Lance snorted walking into it placing himself against the left wall. "Like you could do this by yourself."

"Yeah." Kitty walked into the elevator as well. "Bet this thing isn't even working." The doors in the elevator closed shut.

**15.5 hours ago**

"Ugh my head feels like I went through a blender." Tsuki stood up against a wall rubbing her temples. She winced as she heard the sound of metal warping. "Will who ever is," that's when she realized something was wrong.

"Finally awake?" Mary rubbed her knuckles. "Someone drugged us."

Tsuki nodded piecing things together, A few hours ago the pair of them had arrived just outside of town and almost immediately they had been ambushed. While Mary had proven quiet capable handling herself against the army of combatriods when one of the generals had shown up she was to worn down to fight after that everything went blank.

Mary began to walk around the room running her fingers across the wall. "They have something jamming my ability to use my weapon systems."

Tsuki nodded her eyes searching the room for some sort of escape route. "why do you think they took us?"

"More than likely." She rapped her knuckles against the walls. "They want hostages, I mean who do you think me and you have in common?" She gave a knowing look to Tsuki.

"Do you think they're trying to get him to."

Mary didn't let her finish her statement. "What they've accomplished is most likely pissed him off. I honestly seen a portion of that rage." She looked at Tsuki an honestly look of fear on her face. "It reminds me of Shotoryu when he becomes Nightmare and Nightmare scares me."

A slot in the sealing of the room came open releasing down a monitor which came flickering to life. Being displayed on the monitor was a man in glasses. "Well after reviewing the footage of your combat style anything that scares you must be powerful indeed."

"So you're working for the ones who brought us in." Mary crossed her arms. "Do you know what a stupid move you've made?"

"Do you honestly think he'll hold back when he finds you?" Tsuki added.

The man on the monitor chuckled softly. "You're right of course, we don't want him to hold back." The man laced his fingers together. "You see we want him to kill someone who we believe is just about the same level as him."

"Your Insane do you know what kind of destruction that would cause?" Mary slammed her fist into the wall causing a fist shaped dent in the wall. "That's like unleashing a hurricane all you can do is board up your windows and pray."

"Then you must be glad your in side a eighteen foot by eighteen foot by eighteen foot cube with twelve inch thick steel walls and ceiling that could weather a hurricane "

"Your going to get yourself killed and don't think I shed any tears."

"why thank you madam." The man waved his hand. "Tata for now." The screen flickered before becoming blank the monitor rising back where it came.

Tsuki now looked at Mary. "Now do you have a plan to get us out of here?"

Mary wrung her hands "Nice line with the no tears." Kneeling down to her knees she began to feel out the floor testing it's thickness. "yes actually I do have a plan." Raising her right arm she slammed it down right threw the floor. "He told us the walls and ceiling where twelve inch thick steel." She pulled her arm and fist out of the floor. "Not so with the floor." Kneeling down she looked down the arm sized hole.

"What do you see?"

"I've got good news and bad news." Leaning back she placed her foot against the hole and began peeling the metal away like an orange. "Good news I can see the ground." She peeled metal far enough away for Tsuki to see down as well. "Bad news it's about a couple thousand foot drop."

"We can't stay here."

"You won't find me arguing."

**15 hours ago**

The lights of the room burst to life moment before the elevator arrived casting a soft amber glow into the room. In part it was museum of sorts as on either side of the room where display case four on each side. Inside the cases where replicas of the Smart Brain riders on the right Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Omicron on display in the other cases where Fiaz standing by it's Axel Form, Orga, Kiaxa, Delta and finally Psyga. Each of the copies where cast in white light displaying every detail. As the lights regained power so to did a group of towers together they formed a computer mainframe. Dominating the center of the room was larger circular dais power pouring into it with small beams of energy rising up from it forming a glowing hologram of the globe.

Quickly as the super computer came online it began to search Smart Brain's private networks searching for the central server. Find known it began to tap into the building working systems which where few aside from the back up generator.

As the elevator opened the system scanned the occupants finding out what the occupants where but, not who it switched on it's artificial intelligence. Within milliseconds the AI construct took the place of the holographic globe and opened eyes. "Please welcome to Smart Brain private labs my name is Andromeda I have detected that the three of you have active mutant genes and one of you has an active Orphnoch gene. I am over your service."

Bishop smiled as he walked up to the dais taking out a Ipad like device. "Hello Andromeda I have a few questions."

Lance raised his hand as walked toward the dais himself. "I got a couple questions of my own! What do you mean active Orphnoch gene."

"I have detected that you have an active Orphnoch gene as well as an active Mutant gene, Should none of you had an active gene security measures would have been taken."

Kitty walked up to Lance taking him by the shoulder. "Lance," when he didn't answer she turned him around. "What, what is it talking about." The look on his face grim. "Lance speak to me this isn't like you."

Bishop answer for Lance as he had opened and closed his mouth with no real answer available. "Logan's probably smelled it same as Anthony, I can't smell it but he smells like ash not heavy at this point because he hasn't transformed into Orphnoch form." Bishop looked at Lance for a moment. "He died in the ambulance and revived as they started to move him."

Lance nodded in answer. "Yeah, I thought I had just passed out but, I woke up in a half melted body bag."

Andromeda spoke up helpfully. "As you have both genetic templates you will find that your mutant abilities have increased. Because you aren't a sired type you will find that you are much stronger as well."

Bishop could help but smile as he activated his Ipad bringing up a set of menus. "Thank you that was very helpful, I was wondering was this Smart Brain branch working on any rider systems."

"Yes, we are currently working on an enforcer program the first model is running threw its test cycle now. Unfortunately I am unable to make contact with our central server as such ghost protocol has been engaged. All Rider gear functions have been unlocked."

"Excellent can you tell me where the new rider gear is located." Bishop worked at his Ipad not even looking at the hologram.

Meanwhile Lance and Kitty had walked off to the side. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Kitty I didn't think about it okay. Hell I didn't even think about it even after fang face told me about these Orphnoch I didn't even think they where real until he told me he got attacked by a group of them." Taking her hands he gave his best brotherhood grin. "Look at this way I could beat Summer's when he gets back."

"Level five clearance is necessary to gain access to Sigma equipment Model numbers SB-018." Bishop tapped a few times on the Ipad. "Level five clearance granted."

"IS that all you can think about? Kicking Scott."

"Kitty it's a hobby gotta do something with my time."

"Sorry about this Andromeda but, I still need your help." Tapping a few keys on the device the hologram flickered before fading and being replaced by the Smart Brain Logo which rotated around. At the same time the lights dimmed and came back to full strength. "Now if you two are done we've got work to do still yet."

**14.8 hours ago**

The afternoon sun was slowly falling over the horizon as Anthony told a story to Yuji and his Uncle Crow as well as Uncle Jack. "So there I was hanging by my legs upside down in a tree with the super soaker loaded out in water balloons all filled to busting with a mixture of soap and water." He made a gun finger and aimed it at Crow. "He was doing what he normally does when he knows he's being stalked he was picking pockets pretty good at it too."

Crow snorted trying not to spill his coffee on his shirt. "You mean to tell me this guy you and your friends call Toad doesn't bathe?"

Jack grumbled drinking his cherry coke from the bottle, earlier that day only a few hours ago Jack and Crow had met up with Yuji and his new friend. That new friend just happened to be the same person who had gate crashed on his duel. "Like your one to talk!"

"Contrary to what you think I do Bathe sides," Crow slapped his hand on Jack's back causing the former Dueling King to groan in irritation. "your just mad we had to hold you back."

"They like this all the time?"

Yuji nodded leaning over the table. "you have no idea."

Anthony nodded in understanding. "Remind me to tell you about Lance and Pietro like an old married couple."

Suddenly the hairs on the back of both there necks stood on end like some great evil was looming over them. "Like an old married couple eh?" Crow popped his knuckles looming over Yuji.

"That's all the excuse I needed." Jack loomed over top of Anthony holding a wrench popping it's head into his palm threateningly.

"hehe sorry." Anthony laughed nervously feeling the phantom pain of the laughing bullet even though Tsuki wasn't there to apply it.

"Now now no need to get up we'll." Yuji looked around trying to find some escape route. "Clean up the garage yeah that's what we'll do."

Crow and Jack looked at each other getting mischievous grins on there faces before in unison they spoke "Oh will you now?" The two man attacked the two teenagers who quickly made break in opposing directions.

Yuji bolted for the emergency exit diving over his D-Wheel coming up from a roll. "The exit is this way.

Anthony meanwhile was running across the tops of tool boxes kicking things off in order to get his pursuer Jack to trip up. "On it." Leaping off the tool box it came tumbling down causing Jack to trip and bust his nose.

Crow meanwhile reached out to grab Yuji by the coat collar. "You're not going anywhere." Before he could latch on Anthony grabbed Crow's shoulders and using his leverage leaped over him. With both Jack and Crow temporarily out of the way the duo made there way of the emergency exit.

Picking himself up off the floor Crow laughed hearing the door click closed. "Now that's most fun I've had since coming here."

Jack grumbled holding a grease rag to his nose to stop the bleeding. "Speak fer yerself he busted my noze." Hearing Jack's voice messed up by the busted nose Crow couldn't help but, crack up even more. Jack's retribution was swift and painful, he cracked Crow over the head with a wrench.

Outside Yuji was leaning up against a wall cracking up himself. "I can't believe, you busted Uncle Jack's nose!"

Anthony chuckled leaning against the same wall. "I wasn't trying to bust his nose." He laughed again. "Can't blame him for disliking me though, I did interrupt his duel I mean dueling his serious business." Anthony broke down laughing again. "Sorry sorry don't mean to laugh."

Yuji raised and eyebrow. "You do realize that sometimes dueling is serious business."

Anthony smiled calming down long enough to look at the setting sun. "I know, got a friend who also used a Elemental Hero Deck and he's saved the world more than once by dueling though sometimes I think he's to good."

"What do you mean."

"Well it's not really my story to tell." Anthony put his hands in his hoodie's pocket. "He got to the point where everyone expected him to be the best to the point the was hurting his own friends just to win. For awhile he thought about giving up all together just live quietly."

"so who was he."

"Judai Yuki."

Yuji's eyes widened at name of one of the Legendary King of games. Contrary to what most people thought being crowned King of Games didn't just mean Duel Monsters as big part of it, it was but, also being skilled at other games as well. "You knew I mean Know Judai Yuki!"

"have some trouble with tenses?" Anthony popped his neck and shoulders. "Yeah I know him we went to the same grade school, even after I moved to America we still kept in touch with E-mails and letters. I probably one of the few people who has no room to Judge."

Yuji understood that every person had there own dark side some people's dark side where darker than others. "So I was wondering where did you learn how to move like that?"

Anthony looked into the darkening sky and held up his hand. "Mostly Survival training with one of the most Dangerous man alive. While most people call him by his title I call him my teacher, my sensei Gouki."

"Survival training like as in going out into the wilds with nothing but, clothes on your back?"

"You could say that." Anthony smiled wistfully. "I was made to wear only my training gi bare foot for a full three months while he tracked me down and tried to kill me."

"Kill you! Geeze that's some twisted teacher you had."

Anthony grinned wickedly. "Oh he was holding back I know that for a fact, I was on his island when a US Naval carrier got to close. He stood on there aft deck and verbally warned them to leave the area. They made the mistake of trying to arrest them so he sunk the vessel in one punch.

Yuji who had been holding a peace of gum let it fall to the ground. "wait this guy was a normal human right not some demon or something like that."

"Funny you should say that, for you see the title that most other people call him by is Akuma. You see Interpol and the JDSF has what you might call a special relation ship with him. He can come and go as he please," Anthony didn't want to mention that his master would do that anyway. "So long as he gives that a wide berth and vice versa Truth be told he has no interest in what they do he just wants to find a worthy opponent."

"He sure sounds like a wonderful person, and you call the guy sensei willingly." When Anthony nodded Yuji shuddered trying figure what kind of fight he'd be in for if Anthony lashed out, the image wasn't pretty to say the least.

"be right back." Anthony began to walk away from Yuji who was still trying to figure out what he would have to do if he faced Anthony in battle. It wasn't long before Anthony walked down a dark alley before stopping. "You can come out now I know you where following me."

"Perceptive." A large man easily twice Anthony's size walked out of a door. "Even while I was following you by roof top you knew I was there I'm curious when did you finally notice me?"

"Lucky clover right?" Anthony didn't bother to face the man down. "Your smell like blood and ash so I'm guessing Orphnoch. As to answer you question I noticed your smell when the wind blew your scent down Fiaz probably noticed your smell too." Anthony looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "As to knowing were you where I noticed when you landed roughly on that second roof."

"I see you are well informed." The man reached into his trench coat. "Yes, I am both of those things and I was sent to deliver a message."

"You better hope I like the message." Anthony turned around his hand out toward the member of Lucky clover. "because the old phrase don't shoot the messenger just might be thrown out the window."

The man shuddered slightly seeing the cold look in Anthony's eyes and he knew at that moment that he better be careful as it was no idle threat. Pulling out the manila envelop he was tempted to bolt right there in then like a prey that had been cornered by a predator.

Anthony flicked the envelop out of the man's hand and opened it inside was a single photo. Seeing what was in the photo his eyes turned a blood red and his fangs extended. "You will tell me there location before I kill you.."

The man held up a finger as though it would stop the predator in front of him as it prepared to pounce. "Now hold on, we have a deal to make."

Anthony stalked foreword crushing the envelop in his fist while holding the photo in the other. "Stop me if I'm wrong. Lucky clover is the enemy of Fiaz but, you don't dare challenge him because how dangerous he is." The man took a nervous step back. "You want someone who can get close to him to kill him." Anthony took another step toward the man. "Someone who just might be just as dangerous as he is someone who will cake his hands in blood." Anthony tossed the envelop into the man's face while sliding the photo into his pocket. "To control that someone you've taken hostages as leverage. Do you know the beast you've unleashed?"

"n-n-no."

Anthony's fist burned with indigo fire. "then meet him." Anthony drew back his fist "**Satsui Ken**" Anthony's ignited fist burned the man's shirt at the point of contact. The man's body was forced into a full 180 degree turn before being launched down the alley before cratering into a wall. Had the man been a normal human being his rib cage would have collapsed in on itself and his spine would have snapped but, instead his entire body turned an ash grey blue flames erupting from the cracks in his grey skin. "Tell you partners I'll kill Fiaz but, when this city crumbles around the two of us I will hunt down all four of you and kill you."

Meanwhile Yuji bounced a empty can on his knee as he waited for Anthony to return. "What's taking him so long."

Anthony took a deep breathe as he approached Yuji pulling up his hood. "Sorry for taking so long got abit distracted."

"S'alright happens."

Anthony raised his fist. "I hope you can forgive me." his fist ignited with indigo fire

Yuji noticed the rising level of killing intent. "Oh please don't tell you going to fight me isn't that backstabbing of the worse sort?"

"Sorry, Life is full of surprises." Anthony roared charging at Yuji his fist narrowly missing Yuji's retreating face. Not missing a beat his other fist came back ignited in indigo energy both arms reared back he swung. "**Sonicboom**" The vacuum like disk formed of killing intent carved the through the air cutting down a set of street lamps.

Yuji dodge rolled into the middle of the street watching as Anthony calmly walked out to meet him. "So that's how we're gonna play it can't say I'm happy about it." Yuji reached into his jacket and pulled out the Fiaz belt with it's equipment already set up. "Are you ready Henshin." Yuji pulled the Fiaz phone and dialed 555 pressing the enter button.

**Stand by**

As Yuji clicked the Fiaz phone into place on the belt Anthony was pulling out the Kai Buckle and putting it in place. "Let's ride Henshin" Anthony slid the ride card into his buckle as the same time as Yuji clicked the Fiaz into it's proper place.

**Ready**

**Kamen Ride: Kaiser**

The battle between riders had begun both riders charged at each other. Once Fiaz was within range he began to unleash of combination of punches which Kaiser weaved threw driving his knee into Fiaz's side before Fiaz crashed his fist into his helmet. Both riders separated spinning around and delivered a kick from apposing directions only to lock there legs together neither finding any purchase. Growing frustrated with the stalemate both of them leaped back.

Even as Kiaser got in a fighting stance Fiaz readied himself. "We don't have to do this."

"No we do." Both Kaiser and Fiaz drew there weapons the ride book transformed into it's gun mode while Fiaz changed the Fiaz phone into blaster mode both riders pulled the triggers of there respective weapon. Bolts of the photon energy and bolts of pure energy crashed into each other with a light sizzle the two sets of energy canceled each other out.

Finding no purchase in a gun battle the two riders began to gather a different kind of energy. Indigo streams of ki began to twist and writhe in Kaiser's palm while a the same time a ball of fire began to form in Fiaz's palm.

"**Magma shot!"**

"**Hadouken!"**

Both riders unleashed there attacks Kaiser's fire ball of killing intent clashing against a ball of pure concentrated fire both smashing against each other forming a explosion of power which rattled several windows. Smoke and heat radiated outward but, neither rider was idle even unable to see each other they prepared to clash once more.

"Damn it," Taking out the Fiaz memory and the Fiaz shot converting it into knuckle mode. "Why, why does have to be this way?" opening the Fiaz phone he pressed the enter button.

**EXCEED CHARGE**

Kaiser clenched his fist. "This is stupid." His fist erupted in the indigo flames. "Do I really want his blood on my hands." Steeling his resolve once more Kaiser drew back his fist and charged into the smoke.

As the Satsuiken and the Giga impact made contact the sheer force unleash tore away at the ground the windows around them not only rattled but, also shattered creating a glass rain which harmlessly bounced off there rider forms.

**13 hours ago**

The old man stumbled into the hiding place of Lucky clover still clutch his chest the skin at and around the point of impact an dark shade of gray with flakes of ash falling off. "The message was delivered and wasn't very well received."

The man with the sword looked over at the leader of there band who was busy looking at the manual for the new driver. "It seems we've under estimated the sheer power of this new rider."

The only female member of the group polished her nails. "Has anyone thought to check in on our prisoners to see if they've escaped?"

The leader of the group stood up putting the obsidian driver around his waist. "It doesn't matter in the long run as long as one of them is destroyed." using the palm of his hand he adjusted his glasses. "That will leave the other in a weakened state that will allow us to kill them."

The old man coughed his face cracking as ash came out of his mouth. "Don't be foolish." He stood his entire body turning ash gray as blue flames began to sprout from his body. "Even with your new toy you're still trying to corner a predator." with one last gasp the old man fell down crumbling into dust.

"Such a mess." The woman kicked the newly formed pile of ash. "Who did he think he was?"

"It doesn't matter." The man with the sword sheathed the weapon. "If he was so weak to die in such a way the lack of his presence doesn't matter."

The leader of there trio formally quartet glanced over at the monitor which should have been monitoring Tsuki and Mary only now they where gone. "It seems the bait for our trap has made it's escape."

"Shall we bring them back."

"No." he walked over to the exit. "No, this will be a perfect chance to test this new what did he call it, oh yes I remember toy. You two stay here and contact me when one them falls." He walked out of the room intent on tracking the would be escapees.

The man with the sword glanced over the monitors and noticed another alert. Reaching over he brought the alert up his eyes scanning over the details of the report. "Hmmm, it seems we have guests at the smart brain facility." He glanced at the bored looking woman. "Care to join me Terra?"

She looked up at him still holding that bored expression. "I suppose it would be better than sitting around here and doing nothing." once the pair had everything in order they left.

Elsewhere inside a dark domed structure several people where sitting at a long oak table under candle light. "must you Gregor chew with you mouth open." a young woman complained as she sliced into her brisket with her knife taking her time.

Gregor wiped his mouth of the grease and what had fallen out. "He why complain El we got front row seats to one of the best battles of the century." At the center of the table was metallic six glowing images rotated around it giving a view of Kaiser and Fiaz battle.

"My name is Elanor you bubbling oaf!" taking her fork she dipped the meat in dressing. "To see Kaiser defeated in such a manner who unsatisfying."

"Guh?"

"What she means is that she wants to take a personal hand in killing him." Spoke another man as he lightly picked at his food not eating any. "not that I blame her."

"Picking you're food Jacque?" teased another woman. "Oh I forgot you can't eat."

A wicked smile spread across his lips. "I could use a new more viable sleeve care to volunteer Donna? It's been a while since I've had a female you more than like last longer than most considering we're siblings."

"bored of this." Another man spoke his foot on the tables edge using it to balance his chair on two legs. "Plenty property damage not enough blood shed it's not a piece of art till there's bloodshed!" He looked at his right and left. "Right Joey, right Gregory?"

Gregory flicked a lighter on lifting his place he ran the flame along it bottom. "No warmth no fire."

Joey lifted his face from his plate his golden compound eyes staring across the room blankly a swarm of flies crawling around his clothes. He simply nodded his head before lower back down onto his place holding it in place.

Gregor aimed his turkey wing at Joey. "Complain about my table manners, at least I enjoy my food and not pick at it like it's revolting or bury my face in it."

Elanor snorted taking napkin to her lips. "He has excuse he is but, an insect you are a human being you shall eat like one."

Joey raised from his plate the flies scattering. "I amzzz az humanzz az you." When he spoke it was like thousands of insects buzzing at once. "Wezzz allzzz wenz throughz thez zame augzmentztation."

"hardly." She daintily put her napkin on the table. "my process was far from pain in fact it was quiet enjoyable."

The only one who happen spoken the entire time laid his fork and knife down. "It's not nice to tell lies." He picked up a mask from the table and slid it on his face. "None of us had a painless experience isn't that right."

"Yes master Kiyoshi." They spoke in fear as one.

Kiyoshi continued, "Our first generation sibling died before they left the operating table, our second generation siblings didn't survive the arena. The third generation us as well as our wayward siblings survived. Most do not remember it is our task to make them remember and have them join our little family once more."

Jacque stood raising his glass. "For we are…"

Gregor joined him grinning broadly. "Children of Bio-Shocker…"

Donna rose with them showing off her fangs. "The Elite…"

Gregory rose next. "The future…"

Elanor pushed out her chair raising another glass filled to the brim. "The queens…"

Joey rose up his compound eyes gleaming with a wicked light. "And Kingz…"

Sergei kicked off the table letting the chair fall to the floor raising his own glass. "Rulers of the world…"

"Known simply as." Kiyoshi stood a lock of hair cover his right eye.

Finally in single unified voice they spoke. "Sin Chain! The Voice of JUDO" Together they brought the glasses clanging into each other before drinking.

Even as they once more took there seats they heard clapping coming from the shadows behind the one seat at the head of the table which was more a throne. Stepping out of the shadows was a man in silver cloak the hood raised. "Well done, well done reaffirming you commitment to our little family." The man was Vayu the current Defacto leader of Bio-shocker his face always hidden from them. "so you say this show is boring you yes?" He heard some mumblings but, none dared speak. "If so I have task for you.."

Kiyoshi swirled his drink in his hand. "What task would you have us accomplish."

Without even realizing it Vayu was now standing behind Kiyoshi placing his hand on his shoulder. "As you all have said both Haru and the Fudo boy are creating larges amounts of property damage. We want blood shed we want doubt we want him blamed."

A cold chill ran down Kiyoshi's spine Vayu no matter how looked always felt cold and not just any cold but, like the cold of death that walked among mortals. A creature that brought no hope a being of such wicked nature there was no escape. "As you wish."

"Excellent." As Vayu removed his hand Kiyoshi's body eased like a great weight had been lifted. "I have prepared each of you a gift for your use." Clapping once two doors opened out of each came a group of combatriods dressed as waiters each carrying a metal case putting each in front of a member of Sin Chain. "I do hope you enjoy them tata."

It was Gregor who first opened his case. "He can't be serious use these?"

"I recommend you remain silent and use what has been given us."

**12 hours ago**

Bartok clenched his fist as he watched a news report about a localized disaster fires where breaking out over a six block radius and freak twisters had started in the same area. "It's him, Kaiser."

Yuuki groaned as he climbed out the bed he had been laying in holding the sling that held his arm. "I would say the fires are the work of Gregory but, he's been missing for weeks now."

Kun-Sun sipped her oolong tea as she looked out from a window from the building they occupied having been largely abandoned do to the near by freak twisters and fires. "You see something don't you."

Bartok nodded. "I see a great crimson dragon and the black phoenix of death descending from the heaven, there power sweeping across the land as they clash the world will die." He clenched his fist. "We have to stop them now before it's to late."

Yuuki growled taking off the sling testing his arm. "Fine," he stretched out his arm and shadows in the room writhe in his presence. "We came to this place to kill Kaiser anyway." With that settled both Kun-sun and Yuuki placed there hands on Bartok's shoulder.

Elsewhere at the same time Tsuki and Mary where walking down a long highway leading directly into the maelstrom. "It's him."

Mary watched as the traffic drove away from disaster. "I'm not gonna ask how you know because I can feel it too."

The both stopped in there tracks as a man walked toward hem wearing an obsidian belt with the Fiaz emblem on it clapping his hands. "I applaud you attempt at escape."

"you're the one who had us locked up." Mary smirked "now that my abilities aren't being blocked I can kick your ass."

"How rude of me I forgot to introduce myself before," Placing one hand across his chest he bowed. "I am the crow orphnoch the leader of Lucky clover my name is Ebisu. I won't let you stop this symphony of destruction."

Ebisu narrowly dodged a wall of bullets from TELOS Tribarrel Gatling cannons. "I don't give a shit your going to get out of our way or I'm going to fill you with holes."

"Testy." Standing up he began to press button on the phone. "Henshin." Streams of silvery photon energy poured out over Ebisu's body quickly taking shape. While on the surface his rider form looked like a silver and black replica of Fiaz with only slight variations. Among the variations was on the back of the belt was a pair single edged combat knives with the Fiaz emblem on each of there handles. Another of the cosmetic changes where on the back where a pair of smooth gray blocks with open slots. He didn't get a chance to enjoy his new armor as a pair of twin spheres of indigo came crashing to his forcing him to raise his hands to clear the smoke.

Before he could respond with his own attack TELOS slammed her foot into his chest. "Fancy armor to bad I'm going to wreck it." Even as she spoke her tribarrel roared with fire shell casings rattling to ground.

Narrowly avoiding getting sliced in half Fiaz MKII scampered behind a road barrier. "What a killer edge I might be in love." Even as he spoke he charged up the twin knives.

**EXCEED CHARGE**

Swinging around he waved the twin knives creating an 'X' shaped wave. TELOS raised her arm a grid of squares formed into a barrier. She smirked as the energy began to collect together at the center of the shield like drops of water. Once all of the energy was collected together it formed a star and launched itself back at Fiaz MKII who leaped into the air toward TELOS driving the knives into the barrier.

Inside his helmet Fiaz MKII licked his lips. "Look at us here at a stalemate I'd say in order to use your weapons you have to drop this barrier at which point my knives pierce you lovely little arms, and in order to sweeten the pot. Photon Lancer." At his voice command the two items on his back came online charging with photon energy. "Target the other girl."

TELOS growled keeping her hand up maintaining the barrier. "Tsuki!"

"Fire!" At his command the lancer's fired only to get knocked off course by TELOS dropping her shield.

Tsuki watched in horror as the streams of photon energy tore into the ground leaving a flaming trail of destruction that was narrowly missed her..

TELOS reacted to fast for Fiaz MKII even as he dropped she grabbed him by the neck. "That," she drew her arm back "Was' she hurled him straight threw the road barrier with all of her strength. "A mistake." She walked over to him and grabbed him by the neck. "Give me one good reason not kill you."

"Photon flash." The twin lancers swiveled again this time blasting TELOS in the eyes blinding her forcing her to release him. Standing he drew back his fist smashing it into he cheek knocking her back. "I must admit you had me at disadvantage." He slammed his foot into her side knocking her on her back. "Such a relentless assault." He slammed his foot down into her chest with each word "it is something to be admired."

Tsuki looked around trying to find something to fend him off or at the very least distract him long enough to get him away from her friend her close friend. Finding a large piece of concrete that had broken off from the road guard. Heaving it up she began to walk over to the pair lifting it over her head on unsteady legs she swung it down.

Fiaz MK II grunted as the concrete shattered on his helmet giving TELOS one last kick to the side sending her sprawling he back handed Tsuki cracking her skull on the hard ground. Turning on his heel he began to stalk toward her limp form." You I can kill easily just a simple twist of the head and you'll be dead."

TELOS pushed her hands against the ground her eyes milky white her retina's burned beyond normalcy. She wasn't completely without sight though as her visor slid from the top of her head over her eyes. For a moment everything was still black for her till her sensor network came online gaining vision that varied between that shifted between shades of black, gray, and white giving the world form.

Fiaz MKII unclipped the Fiaz pointer from his belt leaning down clipping it onto the power anklet. "This ends play time ends."

TELOS rose to her feet locking her Visor onto the form of Fiaz MKII as he raised his leg to cave Tsuki's head in. "Damn sure is!" She roared a dark blade rising from her gauntlet as she charged.

**EXCEED CHARGE**

Fiaz MKII leaped into air and as TELOS missed him a silver beam of energy shot forth from the Fiaz pointer touching the small of her back expanding into a silver cone of energy.

**11.5 hours ago**

As the spatial warp created by Bartok cleared he found himself facing a raging inferno at it's center stood Fiaz undaunted his rider form shifted into Axel. Standing yards away his armor black as night one leg resting against a half melted mannequin a raging storm about Kaiser in his destroyer mode. "Damn it we're to late."

Yuuki readied his transformation device. "No not to late." In a frequent practiced motion Yuuki transformed himself into the warrior ninja Shade.

At Bartok's other side Kun-sun had already made her transformation into Tengu her war fans ready to deploy in the palms of her hands. "If Fiaz gets in our way."

Shade stepped back into the shadows. "No obstacles."

"Damn it this is how eh," The duo had already made for the attack. "Damn it! Fine! Kerberus Change!" with his mythic beast ki raging his armor formed. His clawed hands rose up golden energy gathering he launched his attack **"Kerberus howling bullet" **Kaiser leaped as a golden almost transparent Rottweiler head howled at him. Taking at stand on the burnt out hulk of a car he saw a warrior clad in golden armor the helmet of which was shaped like a dogs head . "Stand down Kaiser we don't want to kill you."

Kaiser snorted his legs felt like jelly but, his pride as a martial artist and the fiery will of rider careered him. Unknown to all but, him hovering to his right was a ghostly specter in a long black duster shirtless his skin a deep copper color his hair a deep like unto Kaiser's mother, his pants a dark blue perfectly pressed. _'they seek to take your life.'_

'_you think?'_

'_Sarcasm does not suit us.'_

Kaiser quirked an eyebrow under his helmet even as he leaped from the car as an rocket propelled grenade erupted under him. _'have you met me? Think the military gonna come down on us?'_

'_that wasn't military it was the girl,'_ Kaiser dived into what remained of a exotic pet store burnt out by fire a few hours ago. At his feet a ferret skirted into a hidey hole, allow Kaiser a moment to catch his breath. '_you do realize that the shadows are the domain of the ninja?'_

With that sudden realization, "Crap!" Like spears the shadows rose trying to pierce his armor just narrowly missing him sparks flying off his guards. As he stumbled out of the path of the shadows only to late did he realize he had reached a trip line.

Fiaz didn't know what to make of the three knew arrivals, they where riders that was for sure it looked like two of them where wearing spandex while the other where gold armor modeled after a dog of all things. "Hell they look like Sentai rejects."

'_reject's they may look like there powers are very much real.'_

Growling Fiaz looked into the flames around him and saw a reflection but, not just any reflection it was his own cast out of fire. _'Abyss, why don't you pester me some other time.'_

'_this entire time you reject my power when you could have won easily from the beginning.'_

Fiaz stood straight and defiant. '_No, not when every fiber of my being says this is wrong.'_

'_You would risk your own life on this gut feeling? Foolish'_

Clench his fist Fiaz raised it. _'you had to feel it didn't you?'_ Fiaz began to walk foreword his body was weak but, his spirit burned. '_every blow felt sad like he didn't want to do it, Like it or not he's hold back just as much as me.'_

Fiaz could have almost sworn that Abyss King snorted. _'Look at these fires look at the storms around us do you truly believe he is holding back?'_

'_Yes, I think he's like me like a us." _The flames wrapped around Fiaz like a cradle or shield guarding him from harm. 'didn't you feel it when he first transformed into the black floor a massive increase of power only for it to fall back down, like what happens when I reign you in.'

Kaiser peeled a rat off his shoulder letting it scamper away. The murky sewer curled around him and what remained of the build that had dropped him. Next to him the specter continued to stare almost in his soul. _'don't you see now your memory returned and wrath woke me from my slumber the first time now you once again need my strength to carry us.'_

Kaiser dug his heel in his black armor contrasting with the sludge at his heels before when he had transformed into destroyer mode it's eyes where red signally the control of rage now they where blue as the sky. _'No, when you had control you almost killed everything in your path.'_

'_Only those who stood in our way….wait._ '

Kerberus, Tengu, and Shade all stood at the edges of the collapsed building joining them was Fiaz who some how didn't feel right about the entire Affair. "This wasn't right it didn't need to be this way."

Shade placed his hand on a half charred I-beam. "It doesn't matter," Stepping back he drew his blade and in one blinding fast stroke sliced the beam in half causing it to crash onto the pile. "Kaiser is a dangerous element if he had lived the possibility of him being crowned would have increased."

Tengu flipped her fan closed. "Do you think he's dead."

"No," Kerberus began to step back slowly. "Events have collided to for this moment." The ground began to rubble. "EVERYONE GUARD!" Even as he spoke jets of air erupted from the fallen building the wind began to swirl around it before the rubble exploded into the air before a twister formed.

Well into the sky the twister died and Kaiser appeared his armor fragmenting away. He had change though as he now bore the form of the specter that had haunted him with a single change at his side rest the sheathed sword and the Kaiser system was still around his waist. **"I have awakened." **

_Shelter 17 was crowd more crowded than it had been in years people where smashed up against each other cursing the dark luck that had befallen them. The first fire had broken out only three hours ago what had caused it no one was sure but, some had claimed two fighters clad in armor had been clashing one which had been hurling fire while the other released the fury of an unseen wind. One child even claimed that even as the two fought one of them had rescued her with the other held the door even as it burned and told her to seek shelter where she could._

_Another group was in the shelter a group that shouldn't have been there. Each of them wore a chain somewhere on their person the largest of them was Gregor who wore his chain in the loops of his jeans. Elanor smiled as she leaned down to greet a young girl maybe five or six hiding her hands inside her sleeves. "How are you little girl?" _

_The girl smiled up at Elanor holding a teddy bear. "I'm fine! My name is Molly."_

_Elanor took one of her hands revealing a thick black chain on her wrist. "My my aren't you a sweet thing." A sickly sweet grin spread across Elanor's features. "Why don't you run off now okay." Elanor ran her fingers threw the girls hair._

"_Okay." Molly twisted around running before starting to shiver her skin slowly to a pale blue her foot snapping off with frostbite forcing her down shattering into frozen chunks of meat, hair, and bone._

_Kiyoshi Adjusted his face mask releasing his arm from it's sling his chain across his chest like a sash. "Sin Chain Slaughter!"_

_Life is full surprises isn't it? Take for example that my father someone I despise who I had once thought felt the same way actually wanted to protect me. Protecting me one from day one, the day I was born one of my father's old enemies someone by the name of Starro kidnapped me and used me as bait. The results where less than pleasant for Starro. Maybe I should back track a we bit, you see my father is a green lantern and no I not talking about the Corps I'm talking about him using the star heart. The star heart you see is a nigh unlimited source of magic compressed into the shape of Chinese box car lantern that just happens to be green. The focus of said magic is through a ring he used to wear on his right hand._

_Okay, okay before you ask no my father's name is not Alan Scott different universe same power source. You see my earth is what you might call a cosmic sink hole surrounded by cosmic ebbs and flows dumping the scuttle onto our universal shores. Now back to what I was saying life if full surprises another example being the when I was barely old enough to walk I witnessed my father donning a prototype Smart Brain Rider belt. Now your probably wondering why he would need a rider system on top of using the power of the star heart and to answer your question I don't know. _

_Now before you ask and even if you weren't I'm not an only child though I am the only child of my birth mother. My father had a problem one which I seem to inheriting, for you see he had a harem. Not one that he want though his primary problem which again I inherited was that we can't stand to see girls, women, cry. We'd go out of our way to help them. _

_Some surprises are just plane weird like oh say having a third nipple kind of strange. Another thing would be the fact that my family is steeped in magic. No I'm not talking about stage magic what I'm talking about is real magic. Take the star heart for example through his ring my father can create numerous constructs which can't effect wood go figure. My uncle Charles is an Agito not thee Agito just a Agito with magic circuits running through out his body. When I say circuits I don't mean those silicon things in computers I mean channels from which energy flows. My other uncle whom I call a dick whose name is Ethan practices Oni Gekki. Even my big sister is steeped in magic by the simple fact that she's a magical girl._

_Not all surprises are pleasant some are down right scary and or traumatizing like say catching your parents doing the horizontal mambo or worse yet catching your grandparents doing it. Though I'm one to talk when it comes to catching ones parents in the act considering what me an my mother did. No what I experienced with Bio-Shocker was traumatizing. The first day wasn't so bad I arrived I think in afternoon after spending a couple hours riding in black windowless van gave me lunch and dinner I think both where chicken not sure. It was the second day that was bad they woke me before the crack of dawn by turning every single light in my room on at full blast, I've always had light sensitive eyes it's why I where my hoodie up all the time No imagine having the sun suddenly brought into you presence while you sleeping I think that was there first test because I could swear my retina's had burned out. For the next couple weeks I think I spent my nights sobbing, my morning screaming in agony as they increased the intensity of lights and days running the physical conditioning cycles._

_It didn't know how long after that it was before the injection began at first all I got where small rashes at and around the injection sight. After a few days of injections my senses began to augment, it was the smell that's what sticks with me even when my memory about it was a crater, disinfectant and blood it was mostly in the labs like the walls where caked in both. _

_Then they threw me in arena and I discovered a part of myself I didn't know I had, I'd kill to survive and liked it. You see they tossed me in with one my fellow subjects one of my siblings. He was bigger than me I was three foot nothing and he was eight foot tall with bone armor and muscles that would scare a body builder. First thing he did when he saw me was cave my chest in with single punch. Coughing up blood from my lungs he hefted me up and slammed me down before smashing my skull in with his foot. No normally a person would be dead after having there heads turned into paste. Hell before the injections they probably would have been true but, after. The paste that was my skull reformed together and I silently crept up behind him not all that hard considering he was waling away at a wall trying to get out. He didn't even feel a thing as my nails pierced into his spine and brain. I'm pretty sure I licked my lips seeing him slump to the ground._

_That's when he showed up the voice in my head my darkness my Yami. He did what as a child couldn't do he killed for me took the pain for me. We lashed out at our siblings carving away at them like slabs of meat gave them quick deaths when we could. Cradled them in our arms as they died singing to them, that was something that Bio-Shocker couldn't take away from us our compassion even if we relished the kill we would make it quick. They gave us partners from time to time only to have them turn on us latter trying to brake our will._

_They nearly succeeding in breaking us when we met brother Voodoo, a twisted mockery of a man a practitioner of magics dark. He took me and several of my bio-shocker siblings those of us that where left anyway most didn't survive the augmentation let alone the arena. He began to tear and tear is the right word at our souls carving off pieces for there needs. I grew weak physically and emotionally they nearly had what they wanted a perfect killing machine. They had planted a seed though one that would lead to our escape_

_Shortly after a few of my sessions with Brother Voodoo they discovered that my ability to heal was starting to slow down. It took them a couple tries but, they discovered I needed protein to keep my healing up to par. Animal protein and as one of there gracious researchers discovered human protein was the best my DNA rewriting his in a matter of minutes. IT was Voodoo who discovered my other need my need to feed on emotional energy in other words psychic energy the more primal the better. To fulfill this need they made mistake of introducing me to our children. Biologically grown Beast androids grown from our very cellular tissues imbued with the slivers of our souls._

_My yami acted creating a bond between us and them awakening there individuality gave them loyalty to us. We lashed out creating a riot we wanted out no matter what it took our goal of going home locked in. he stopped us, he being Vayu of the wind he looked like Yami almost identical. As we made it to the surface he intercepted us and struck me with his emerald green sword. It didn't hurt me physically hell it just passed right through me, no it silence Yami cut my connections causing them to go wild and scatter. _

_Normally the story would end there with me recaptured made subject to the mercy of Bio-Shocker but, fate had one last surprise for me one more miracle. My little rampage actually caught the attention of a legend, someone who had dealt with the likes of Shocker before. A warrior on a bike, twin turbines adorning his belt, tragedy in his heart, a Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider V3. Never before while in the mercy of Bio-Shocker had I felt more hope when I saw him walk through the flames dragging the torso of a combatriod. I was free I could go home. _

_I had one more of those little surprises you see is that my memory was altered, most of the above stripped from me. Sure I know they wanted me to regain my childhood what little I had left, but you see memories taken away tends to leave craters. Like pieces of my soul suddenly going missing in both a literal and figurative sense. I wasn't the only one to suffer because of that my father in the process lost something of himself it was like he knew me and yet didn't know me like I was an echo of something just on the tip of his tongue. He lost his reasons to keep going slowly sinking down into a depression and a bottle. _


	27. Chapter 27

Bishop was in a good mood as he placed the Ipad of the against the loccking mechanism of the Smart Brain vault. "Andromeda would please decode the lock."

'Yes,' The smart brain AI began to rapidly run threw the possible code to the vault, within second she had decoded the lock. With a mechanical his the the doors of the vault swung open narrowly missing Bishop's face. Inside was a large metal case with with the Smart Brain logo branded on it's front, beside the case was a small plactic case. Reaching in Bishop pulled the case out and saw branded on a green circle where three golden G's forming a pyramid.

Lance looked over his should at the small plastic case. "Hey I've seen that before!"

Kitty father leaned over Lance's shoulder also trying to claim a good look. "Like yeah looks like the log on Tsuki's laptop." .

Pocketing the the case Bishop nodded. "Not surprising she was technically adopted into the Shishioh family." Pulling out the case he handed it back to Lance who gave him a look of annoyance. "We got to get moving by now we've probability tripped several security alarms."

"Affermitive, I silent alarm was sent out shortly after you entered the laboratory elevator." Andromeda added helpfully. Bishop grabbed the Ipad from the keypad also sliding it into his pocket.

Quickly the trio made there way to the nearest exit which lead them directly into a hngar. "I've been meaning to ask what's that thinging you packing around."

Bishop pulled out the Ipad device waving it out to his side. "you mean this?" When Lance nodded Bishop looked somewhat surprised. "It's an Ipad, but I keep forgetting you guys are a couple decades behind me."

As the way two figure stood at the exit of the hangar. Lance sniffed the air as it wafted down toward them. "Something isn't right I smell gasoline, ash, and something tangy makes the back of my teeth ache."

Bishop popped his knuckles as he watched the duo one of which was standing on a jeep hood that looked like it had been torn clean off. "The smell that making your teeth ache? That's blood you Orphnoch senses are kicking in."

The man who had been standing on the hood smirked kicking the hood toward them. "So which of you brought the trash."

Lance looked at the hood as it slid toward him and to his horror he realized what the hood had come from. "You trashed my Jeep!"

The woman who had been holding her hands behind her back tossed out the mangled remains of a shocck absorber bent into the shape of a boomerang The spring snapped from the stress. "So that antique was yours all the pity it was an eyesore."

Lance walked foreword the very earth rumbling as he walked his skin turning an ashen gray. Only to have to stop as Bishop placed his arm in front of him. "I don't think your ready to take these two on aren't I right Lucky Clover."

Sasuke drew out his blade letting the blade gleam in the moon light. "You are remarkably well informed for a rat in our nest." He raised the sword aiming it's tip in Bishop's direction before becoming enveloped in blue flames. As the flames died away he had transformed his sword had now gained a wavy edge with no hand guard. Atop of his beak like head he was adorned with a gray straw hat shaped like a dish. His body had taken on amphibian like qualities much like a toad he was the Kappa Orphnoch.

His partner Terra raised her hands and snapped her fingers also transforming into a beastly form. On his back now where a set of tattered wings that seemed to have eyes that then folded into a cape. Her face had taken on skeletal visage adorned with a helmet with two curled antenna. Growing directly from her wrists where a wicked pair of claws. She had become the Moth Orphnoch. "I say we take our time with them."

Kitty blanched as she saw what the woman had become. "Like someone hit the ugly tree."

The Moth Orphnoch hissed pointing her claws at Kitty. "You girl I enjoy peeling them flesh from you bones.

"Try it ugly." Lance clenched his fist causing the entire hangar to rattle. "And I'll Bury you ten feet under."

Bishop began to march toward the two orphnoch's the Kaos belt appearing around his waist the jewel at it's center pulsing slowly. "You two don't know what your up against." He raised his right arm pointing at them. "You're walking into pain Cho Henshin." Even as he launched himself at the two monsters the belt released a blinding flash of light.

The Kappa orphnoch swung his blade down, his hat shielding his eyes, only to find the blade blocked by Kaos's arm guards. "Smart Brain didn't create that system."

Kaos glared at the orphnoch pushing his guard up he knocked the sword away. "No kidding." Drawing his fist back he slammed it into the Kappa's chest causing him to stumbble back. "My name is Kaos Remember it!"

The moth Orphnoch shook her head trying to get the stars out of her eyes only when he vision began to clear did she see Lance's fist. Instead of trying to block or get out of the way of blow stood her ground. Lance quickly retreated his blow as it connected his fist in pain. "poor fool." She grabbed him by the throat. "My body is much tougher than you can handle."

"Let my boyfriend go!" Kitty grabbed hold of Lance's waist pulling on him phasing him threw the orphnoch's fingers knocking them both to the ground.

The moth Orphnoch examined her now empty clutches. "How interesting." Spreadin her wings she rose a few inches off the ground. "I'm going to enjoy carving you up!" Her claws extended till they scrapped along the ground. Taking flight the claws kicked up sparks as they tore across the ground.

Lance rolled off Kitty who covered herself in a panic. As the claws reached them Lance braced himself against the claws the soles of his boots beginning to melt his skin turning ashen as the two of them smashed into a steel crate with Lance going head first.

Kaos jumped back onto his hand driving his legs down only to have the Kappa Orphnoch to counter by grabbing his legs and spinning around tossing him into a baggage cart toppling it. Kaos rolled over the side of the cart recovering his strength while the Kappa Orphnoch retrieved his sword. "shall we try that again? Rider."

"Yeah let's!" Kaos bounced up and kicked the baggage cart only to have the connecting bar sliced in in half by the Kappa Orphnoch who twisted his blade around. Charging at the Orphnoch Kaos leapt up delivering a series of kick into the Kappa Orphnoch's guards before kicking off landing with one foot on each half of baggage cart. Raising his arm he waved the Orphnoch foreword.

The orphnoch growled in anger leaping into the bicycle kicking at Kaos who blocked them before jumping back avoiding getting sliced from shoulder to kidney. The Kappa Orphnoch now stood atop the two halves of the baggage cart. "shall we continue this farce?"

The moth orphonoch came hurtling out of the shipping crate a washing machine dug into her chest forcing her to crash into concrete floor. Growling in frustration the moth Orphnoch knocked the washer off standing up in defiance spreading her wings. "Damn you!"

A clawed gaunlet grabbed the edge of the gapping hole of the shipping crate. Pulling itself out of the hole was another orphnoch this one adorned like a knight of old over it's helmeted head was a horn that curled like a drill behind it was a Mohawk much like a mane. "I hope that hurt." Lance had transformed into the Horse Orphnoch.

Kitty picked herself up finding herself looking at the now transformed Lance as he popped his neck. "Lance, is that you?"

The horse Orphnoch glanced over at Kitty. "Hey sorry, I actually don't know what I look like right. Probably ugly."

Kitty kicked the metal case holding the Sigma driver, not even noticing it's pressence. "Actually you kinda cool like a black knight."

The Moth Orphnoch growled in frustration digging her claws to washer. "Are you to done." She picked up the washer and hurled it at Kitty who instinctively put her hands up allowing the washer to pass threw her imbedding it into the concrete. "Humans and Orphnoch's living together it makes me sick!"

The Kappa Orphnoch inclined his head toward the Moth groaning in announce. "Stop complaining and do something about it."

Kaos taking advantage of the distraction kicked one side of the baggage cart costing the Kappa Orphnoch sure footing. His fist rose up greeting the Kappa's face sending him tumbling back, leaping up Kaos almost came down on the orphnoch's chest only for him to roll out of the way.

Bouncing to his feet the Kappa Orphnoch began to swing his blade wildly slashing and stabbing at Kaos trying to either skewer or carve up the rider. "Once I done with you," The kappa caught the edge of Kaos's helmet causing sparks to fly. "I will mount your head on a wall."

The Moth orphnoch charged into the air at the recently revealed Horse Orphnoch. "your crimes are the worst of all." Lance was by no means a martial artist being very much a street brawler by nature but, he knew enough to block the strike to his chest narrowly dodging the impalement to his head.

Kitty watched from the sidelines as Kaos and her boyfriend fought to survive against the two monsters. She could see Kaos holding his own well enough backhanding the Kappa Orphnoch's blade at the same time delivering a solid palm strike to the it's chest. Lance she could see wasn't doing nearly as well each time the Moth orphnoch swing or jabbed at him she was getting closer to carving him up already she had nicked his horn. Kitty wanted to do something anything to help, she had faced down Apocalypse, sure he had thought she was an insect beneath his notice but, this she had never felt so much killing intent just focused solely on her. Refocusing she began to look around narrowly missing hitting her head on the washer just in time to see the case for the Sigma driver on the ground.

The Kappa Orphnoch growled in frustration never before had he faced an opponent that proved so annoying testing his skills to the limit. "You test my patients human."

Kaos cocked his head to one side popping his neck. "what you annoyed that I'm still alive?" The kappa orphnoch punched at Kaos who caught the punch rolling into it driving his elbow into the orphnoch's chest. "I'll take that as a yes."

Lance grunted in pain as he caught the Moth orphnoch's fist the blades on her wrist cutting between his fingers sprouting small blue flames. "You know what those claws are a pain!" Reaching up with his free hand and twisting with his other each grabbing a claw and with his Orphnoch strength he snapped the twin blades. Watching as the Moth orphnoch backed away clutching her wrist in agony he dropped the smoking blades to the ground. "Now how about I snap the other two off? Come on it'll be fun."

"Lance Change Back!"

Turning slightly to his side Lance saw Kitty holding the Sigma driver up with it's corresponding equipment attached. The Sigma phone was locked into place to it's right was Sigma pointer a pair of binoculars done in the same soft blue as the Sigma emblem to the left of the phone was the Sigma Duster a camera like device. "What is that thing!"

"It's voice activated! Put it on!" Kitty hurled the driver at Lance.

Seeing what was happening the Moth orphnoch time seemed to move in slow motion as she over came her pain. "no!" Spreading her wings she dashed toward Lance who had once more taken human form reaching out to catch the driver. Extending her remaining claws full length she narrowly missed him instead carving a sliver into his vest.

Rolling out of the path of attack as his hand gripped the driver Lance stood proud holding the belt like device. Unlike Kaos's belt which was stored inside his body and came out when needed nor like the Kai buckle which formed the belt when placed on the waist the sigma driver needed to be locked into place which he did. "Hey ugly." He watched with some satisfaction as the Moth orphnoch turned growling in impotent rage. "I learned this trick from a friend." Taking the Sigma phone he flipped it open and held it to his mouth. "Henshin."

**Stand by**

The keys on the sigma phone flashed sequentially before flashing all at once as he flipped the phone shut and popped it back into it's slot at the Driver's center.

**Ready**

Soft blue lines of photon energy streamed up and down Lances body on his back and chest the streams formed a V shape before branching into the Sigma emblem. As the streamed continued upward the process was repeated on his head. Spreading out the photon energy cored at the center of his chest filling the V of the sigma emblem a black Sol foam suit solidifying on his body. Just above his ankles white power bracers formed dark blue lines running from toe to belt. Across the photon blood the Sol foam shifted into white Sol Metal. Just below his right elbow a white gauntlet formed fitted just right for the Sigma duster. A black helmet formed around Lance's face the eye of which formed from the points of the Sigma emblem from their tip a pair of antennae rose.

Just as the helmet finally formed the Moth Orphnoch was already diving from above. "DIE!"

Sigma barely managed to leap back as the claws raked the eyes of the rider landing him right next to Kitty. "are we having fun?"

Kitty smiled taking his hand. "Kick her ass."

"no problem." Sigma ran toward the Moth orphnoch who had gotten her remaining claws stuck into the ground and was jerking at them to pull them out. "hey bitch!" Once she was looking up Sigma delivered a running kick into her face the force of the blow snapping her claws off.

The Kappa orphnoch leapt into the air his sword blazing in blue flames he began to swing the weapon hurling waves of flames at Kaos who back flipped back before ending back to back with Sigma who was standing tall. "Want to end this with a bang."

Sigma crouched down raising his fists watching the Moth orphnoch rise to her feet ignoring the renewed pain of loosing her claws. "Sounds like a plan."

Kaos slid his foot foreword the jewel on his angle slowly flashing gathering power. "When I say go I want you to face me and jump off my foot and activate the Exceed charge."

Sigma clutched and unclutched his fists watching at the Moth orphnoch gathered a blue flame into her hands. "Two problems one how am I supposed to jump off your foot and what the hell is exceed charge?"

"Trust your instincts"Kaos watched as the kappa orpnoch charged his blood was blue flame "ANd press the enter key you'll need to attach the pointer to one of the anklets which ever one is your dominate leg." Both orphnoch's swifted stance. "Now!" Both riders reacted quick taking a couple quick steps toward there targets before turning around facing each other.

Together they leapt at each other as the two orphnoch's attacks collided under them. "Double rider reverse kick!" At the last possible moment the two riders kicked off each other with Sigma equipping the Sigma pointer to his leg with twin barrels unfolding in it. As Sigma flew at the shocked Moth orphnoch he pressed the enter key on the sigma phone.

**EXCEED CHARGE**

To late did the Kappa orphnoch realize what had happened as Kaos soared through the air coming back at him his right leg extended out the sole of his boot ablaze with pair. Pushing off his legs he tried to dodge the kick only for Kaos to imprint his foot into his chest before leaping off.

It was already to late for the Moth orphnoch as she saw twin beams of light shoot forth from the sigma point both impacting just below her neck. The twin beam of photon energy expanded intersecting each other forming a cone with eight sides locking her in place. Like a magnet pulling metal Sigma was drawn into the cone drilling it into the orpnoch tearing into her.

Both orphnoch's where knocked away with the Kappa orphnoch chest burned with the Kaos emblem energy crackling off the blow arcing across his body. The Moth Orphnoch was thrown against the floor cracks spreading across her body like rider's turned away from the ones they had struck both monsters exploding into fireballs the Sigma emblem rising above the Moth while golden chains of energy arched off the Kappa.

00oo00oo00

The fury of the storm given flesh high he loomed over Fiaz, Kerberus, Tengu, and Shade a cool wind whipped into frenzy around them. His eyes looked at them like they where but, insects far beneath his notice. **"I am Yami Haru (Dark Spring)" **Taking his cold golden eyes off of them he looked to the southeast seeking that which allowed his form to take shape over his other half. Clutched in his hand was the sheathed form of the Zanpakto gifted to him by his birth mother a white length of clothe was wrapped at the head of sheath gently blowing in the breeze.

Below a cold chil ripped its way threw the boddies of Shade, Tengu, and Kerberus. Shade kneeled down his hands together as to pray only they where moving in rapid succesion. "He has to be stopped"

Tengu unfurled her fans a surge of energy sweeping into them. "I don't think we can."

Only Kerberus dared not move as he saw a visions of the future that may yet come. "If we try he'll kill all three of us without the slightest hesitation, our blood will cake the streets.

Abyss King appeared before Fiaz in the quickly pooling water at his feet. _'Now! You don't have the drive needed to kill him! In this state it's possible I'm the only one that can kill him!' _

'_no! something forced him into that state look in his eyes he's not after us.'_

'_He said it himself he will kill us, what could be more dangerous than us.'_

Fiaz shifted his foot slightly but, still didn't get into fight stance. '_no, not more dangerous I think, the only reason he's released is the same is that I would release you someone tied to his heart is in danger.'_

Yami Haru eyes skimmed the skies before locking onto one spot. **"Found you."** With deafening sonic boom Yami Haru left Skyward perch.

Fiaz recovered from the sonic assault quickly enough looking around he saw Kerberus out of his armor shaking his white haired head holding tight to the crimson scarf of Shade as he tried to sink into the shadows. Knocking the ringing out of his ears he could make out a few words, "…Not our fight."

Shade knocked Kerberus's hand away. "If we don't stop him what kind of carnage do you think he could inflict."

Tengu also now out of her changed form sat on the ground flipping the pages of magazine. "Bartok's predictions have never lead us of course before why should we start doubting them now."

"best thing we can do now is rest up for the next confrontation." Bartok walked over to ruins of a a duel runner. "There's a storm coming and the battle lines will have to be drawn."

00oo00oo00oo

TELOS closed her eyes feeling the end coming even as he ears filled with the sound of white noise. She could feel the energy cone locking her body in place as Fiaz MKII was drawn into it. He was already inside the cone when the white noise became a roar. TELOS breathe hitched as an arm caught her stomach as pieces of the energy cone came down dissolving like dust in the wind. Yami Haru gently cradled TELOS in his arm sheathing the sword with his other. **"Look upon me."** She didn't know how or why but, she knew it was him he sounded older more mature less cocky more sure of himself. Slowly she turned her head and the visor rose. **"You're blind."**

She couldn't help herself and just smiled. "It's temporary self repair already underway."

Yami Haru eased her on the ground drawing his sword at blinding speed he deflected a strike from Fiaz MKII's photon lancer harmlessly into the hills. **"Protect my angel, and be safe my dark princess."**

TELOS nodded verily sure when he said dark Princess and Tsuki was the angel. "Yeah, uh sure." She could feel a hot blush on her cheeks as the visor came down she walked over to Tsukii checking to make sure she was still alive.

With that task done for the moment Yami Haru turned his attention to Fiaz MKII. **"You are the one who dared strike my angel and dark Princess." **Curling his body Yami Haru prepared to draw the Zanpakto from it's sheath once more.

Fiaz MKII growled already this fool had somehow canceled out his finisher with that sword sending him spiraling into the air then deflected a shot from the lancer like they where nothing." Who do you think you are! I am leader of Lucky Clover no one defeats me!"

"**You are a worm." **A wild wind began to spiral around Yami Haru as his foot drew foreword. "**A worm to be crushed under heel."**

"Why you! PHOTON BARRAGE!" The photon lancer's swiveled up and unleashed a massive wave of Energy at Yami Haru.

Yami Haru closed his eyes and with his thumb flicked the Zanpakto out of it's sheath. "**Bakuryahu"** The swing caught the near edge of energy wave and twisted into a silvery vortex which then inverted back at Fiaz MKII. Screaming in agony Fiaz MKII armor was ripped away his body forced into it's Orphnoch. As the vortex dissipated the Crow Orphnoch stood his waist wrapped in the Fiaz MKII driver. No words left the Orphnoch as he crumbled to ash leaving only the driver intact. Sheathing his blade Yami Haru walked over to the pile and picked up the belt sliding it into his jacket. **"Worm."**

TELOS could only gape as her sensors calculated the power output of the attack and what they told her both scared and excited her. "Oh my."

"**Your eyes let me see them." **Slowly her visor raised and he tenderly touched her chin looking closely at them. **"Good you are healing."** Confirming that she was indeed healing he kneeled to Tsuki's side softly cradling her in his arms as one would hold a bride her head resting against his shoulder. **"Place your hand on my shoulder."**

TELOS nodded even if his voice sounded gentle she could hear the edge letting her know it wasn't request but, a command. "Yeah sure." Raising her hand she placed it on his shoulder.

"**Do not let go."** A vortex of wind rippled around them and with resounding boom the trio where gone.

As they left the ash pile that had once been the Crow orphnoch began to spark and smolder at first it was slow then it began to rapidly burn with a blue flame before reforming into a human form. Ebisu rose up his now bleach white hair blowing into the wind as naked form chilled with the wind, with halting breathes he began to speak. "Only two more lives left." He suddenly heard a clapping sound behind him twisting around he spotted a man in a white hood. "Who the hell are you!"

The man in the hood waved his finger at Ebisu. "Now now watch the temper," The man walked toward Ebisu producing a blanket which he took to cover himself. "My name is Vayu, and that is a rather interesting as well as rare gift you have."

Ebisu clutched the blanket tightly around his body a wicked smile spreading across his face. "How do you think I became leader of lucky clover. The others know I can reconstitute myself if they try to kill me I will revive though they are unaware I have limited number of times I can revive. Now I want to do is destroy that thing."

Vayu placed his hand on Ebisu's shoulder sending a cold chill down the orphnoch's spine. "You may or may not have your chance to avenge yourself as Kaiser will soon be facing his equals." His hand squeezed into Ebisu's shoulder painfully. "Though I may have a means that you can destroy Fiaz."

"Now I'm interested."

"Good," A vortex of wind ripped around the pair and just as quickly as it had appeared the vortex disappeared. Just as the vortex had disappeared in one place it once again appeared in another. "You should recognize this place."

Ebisu allowed his eyes to wonder the place they had appeared. "Yes, I do." Still holding his blanket he walked around the lobby of the Smart Brain building. "We slaughtered the staff of this building searching for the enforcer type rider system but where unable to find it."

"Indeed, up until recently the Sigma driver was hidden from us as well." He pointed over to a panel where Bishop had before been working on the hot wiring the elevators. "You fellow members of Lucky clover where recently slay in this place short after you where."

Ebisu laughed hearing of the demise of the Kappa and Moth Orphnoch. "So the bitch and frog man are dead how sad."

"As you no doubt know a few years ago this place came under investigation." When Ebisu nodded still stalking around the room. "A quartet of sentinel's had been sent to eliminate the Orphnoch's only for you four to get here first. So a team of mutants where sent in to put down the rogue sentinels. Up to recently those sentinels have lain dormant inside the underground parking garage."

"your point is?"

Vayu walked toward Ebisu who was staring at the broken remains of a picture frame that had fallen to the floor. "My point is, I have the means for you to use those sentinels all I need from you is to agree to my terms."

"what might those terms be?"

"That you agree to serve Bio-Shocker till the end of your days. As a side benefit you will have far more power than you could ever hope to have. " Ebisu turned the corner of his eye toward Vayu leery of any offer that meant indentured servitude no matter what power they offered. "The power to conquer worlds with but, a touch. The ability to crush your enemies under heel to taste the power of revenge on your lips."

"I've always wanted power." He laughed coldly. "To gain revenge on those who called me a nothing, a creature of habit." Looking down he saw Vayu's hand out open ready for him to take. "While I exspect a down side the offer is far to tempting."

Vayu smiled under his hood as Ebisu took his hand "Welcome to Bio-Shocker Ebisu."

00oo00oo00

Yuji disengaged his transformation taking a look at the Fiaz Phone before looking up at the three other people who had engaged Kaiser. He couldn't help but, feel guilty about the entire fight, sure he hadn't started it but, it didn't have to go as far as it did. People had been forced out of their homes by the wild fires caused because he was so focused on fighting and winning against Kaiser that he didn't hold back. He could tell himself that it was necessary to go all out because it saved more lives than it cost but, that would be a lie.

The largest of the trio Bartok placed his hand on Yuji's shoulder, the guy was built like a linebacker. He was dressed in a pair of carpenter jeans, a borwn leather duster that looked like it had been worn threw thick and thin with a pair of dark brown boots that had the same worn look. "Don't worry about it. They evacuated the city before the fires started or the twisters touched down."

"How could you know?"

Yuuki snorted his red scarf covered the lower half of his face. "You didn't here the sirens did you?" Yuuki was dressed in a pair of black cargo pants, a black sleeveless shirt with a dark green combat vest. "Once Pompeii started acting up just a tremor mind you likely reacting to you starting to get angry the evacuation sirens began to sound."

Sitting by the edge of the crater generated by Yami Haru when he tore out of the area was Kun-Sun dressed in a Chinese chisogam shirt and skinny jeans. She was busy taking apart smith and Wesson hand gun sitting beside her was a copy of MAD magazine a card sticking out of the top holding her place. "Why are we even here?"

"we where drawn here," Yuuki kneeled down picking up a piece of ash rubbing the soot between his thumb and forefinger. "Like water being drawn down the drain. The drain can be plugged for a time but, water always finds a way."

Yuji raised an eyebrow. "He's just full of those isn't he?"

Bartok nodded his head solemnly. "Like you wouldn't believe." Crossing his arms he began to scan the skies with his eyes searching for something any sign. "I think he has a point though normally we aren't drawn in with the Kai buckle normally only the user and maybe someone close to him or her is drawn with him never a large group like this unless."

"Unless what?"

Bartok shook his head trying to push those thoughts out of his head. "Nothing don't worry about it. It was just probably that we where in close proximity to him when the rift opened." He couldn't shake the feeling that something else was wrong.

All four them stood to there feet as they felt a massive pressure the same pressure they had felt when Yami Haru had awakened. Then they heard it the sound of white noise which quickly became deafing roar as they where all suddenly hit by a sonic boom. Standing now in there mist was Yami Haru cradling in his arms Tsuki hanging onto his shoulder was TELOS. **"Tired so tired."**

**Yuji gathering his courage walked over to Yami Haru who handed him Tsuki. The look on Yami Haru's face spoke volumes to him mostly because he himself had borne that look as well. "You're going to drop."**

**As if a signal flare had went up that his task was done a whirlwind wrapped around Yami Haru transforming him back into Anthony. "Bye bye." Anthony's eyes rolled into the back of his head his body falling only for TELOS to catch him in her arm.**

**A ghost of a smile was on her lips as she cradled Anthony who began to snooze away. "You're a brat." Looking around she could finally make out shapes and some of the color spectrum mostly the blues and greens. "Now will someone tell me what happened to him."**

"**He's like us." Kun-sun placed the gun she had been working with off to the side. "At young age he was taken by Bio-Shocker. They changed him take what was there already available multiplied it or awakened it. Some of us like him developed a coping mechanism in the form of separate personality someone who could take what we couldn't."**

"**Some became like the very monsters that took us." Bartok looked up into the sky as TELOS laid Anthony down the ground where he could rest. "Some of us developed Stockholm Syndrome, schizophrenia, or like in his case Multiple personality syndrome. That's not count those that where already sociopaths when they where taken."**

"**That wind you saw that he created, that wasn't his mutant power." Yuuki looked toward the sleeping form of Anthony. "That was his heritage showing his ancestry all of us where selected from mutant stock and most of us where descended from yokai. What they did to us woke up that part of our heritage as well as amplifying our mutant abilities. I've seen his mutant power at work and I'm not talking about his healing factor that's just a small part of his mutation. Not only is he psionic parasite but, that feeds into his more offensive ability, he's a hemokinetic we're lucky he didn't use the ability that or he doesn't remember."**

"**Wait Hemo as in blood and kinetic as in movement?" Yuji looked down at Anthony. "You mean he controls blood!"**

"**I've seen some of the video feeds no psionic has ever won a fight against him in the arena." Yuuki took a throwing star spinning it between his fingers. "If he where to revert to that state of mind he'd be near unstoppable."**

"**You want to kill him now don't you." TELOS stood between the trio and Anthony her will knive extended ready to defend him.**

"**If I had my way." Yuuki stood flicking his wrist the throwing star hurtled threw the air knicking her cheek. "If I had my way he'd be dead already."**

"**Well you'd have to got threw me first." Yuji stood interspacing himself in front of TELOS. "I know a monster when I see one and he's no monster. He's just unlucky when he comes to his past that's no reason to kill him."**

"**There's no reason for this to escalated now." Bartok placed his arm in front of Yuuki who was prepared to strike out with his shadows. "Don't you think it's odd that right before coming here we received a contract on his head?"**

"**Wait you mean,"**

"**We where used Sun, someone wanted us to kill him knowing full well what damage would be reaped." Hearing this caused Yuuki to back though the shadows at his feet continued to writhe. "So uh got a place we can rest up?"**

"**you want me to help you?" Yuji crossed his arms. "You guys said it yourselves you might be bat shit insane. On the other hand you guys did help me contain the fight to about a six block area and nobody got hurt." **

"**Looks like a bunch of misfits to me." All eyes turned to Crow how had pulled up on his D-wheel Black Wing. "You know what they say about Misfits." Crow grinned leaning on the front of his D-wheel.**

"**Guess your right." Yuji grinned looking at the assembled group. "Well lets get a move on us misfits gotta stick together."**

**00oo00oo00**

**The garage the that group was using for shelter was rather crowd as several bodies where around. Yuuki had found a quiet shadowy corner and was meditating on the events of the day trying to figure out how he could have been so used. Kun-Sun had found a sleeping bag and was using it for the very purpose it was created sleeping up against a wall. Jack was sitting on his D-wheel Fortune wheel talking on the phone and was getting frustrated by the conversation. Tsuki was sitting in a chair her head bandaged from the impact on concrete nursing a cup of coffee which was much to strong for her taste. Mary back in her racing suit was sitting on a stool scrolling threw a D-wheel designs eating enchiladas. Snoozing on a couch was Anthony recovering his strength after allowing Yami Haru to take control. Standing side by side at the window watching the rain was Bartok and Crow who where both drinking the Black wing coffee.**

**Bartok sipped on his coffee watching as a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky. "It's an after effect of their powers meeting isn't it?"**

**Crow shrugged his shoulders. "I'm no meteorologist but, if I had to guess yeah probably ease." Crow sat his cup down on the window seal. "How long are you gonna wait to ask me."**

"**I wasn't actually." Bartok sat his own cup down. "But since you brought it up how long where you listening in before you spoke up."**

"**Bout the time you told us that you all where crazy." Crow put his hands behind his head. "You all can't be that crazy right?"**

**Bartok picked up his coffee taking a deep full drink of it. "Unfortunately some of us are that crazy most of them have no memory of what happened to them thankfully. Those of us who do remember though most of them complete psychopaths. A far as I know," He turned his head looking at Yuuki, Kun-sun, and Anthony. "Only five of us counting the four in this room and Yuuki's twin brother Ichiro are the only one who have some form of sanity and a since of right and wrong."**

"**yeah you're not the leader." Crow looked at the trio.**

"**No I'm not."**

"**I'd say right now the Yuuki kid is the leader but, given time that kid will take the lead." When Bartok said nothing in disagreement Crow continued. "I'd say you'd act like conscience to them both." **

"**Your right." taking a swirl of his black wing coffee Bartok sighed. "Both of them are far to willing to take that final option when dealing with things. Yuuki goes in for the kill in the first move get in get the job done. Anthony on the other hand tends to play with his food so to speak before going in for the kill with the most amount of damage."**

"**Two extremes but, same end." Yuji commented as he walked up with his own cup of black wing coffee. **

**Crow and Bartok could only agree with the statement. Even as the trio talked Jack closed up his phone walking over them. "Bishop should be here soon."**

**This caused Yuji to perk up abit. "Bishop as in Lucas Bishop? I haven't seen him since we where kids! I remember when I used to tease him about getting a tattoo then he goes and gets in trouble with New Domino security!"**

"**Don't remind me stole my D-wheel just so he could go on a joy ride." Jack then glared at Yuji stalking toward the young man. "If I remember right you're the one who dared him to do it!"**

"**I don't know what your talking about." In a rapid clip Yuji walked out of the area casting a shadow of doubt on his innocence in the matter. **


	28. Chapter 28

Chaos, that was the only way one could describe what was happening inside of the crowded garage as breakfast was being served. Yuji was busy explaining the finer elements of D-Wheeling to Anthony and Mary. Tsuki was on clean up detail with Crow and Bishop who where sharing stories on Jack. Yuuki was laying on the couch watching the news as the government where calling solar flares to be at fault for the freak natural disasters. Bartok and Kun-Sun where practicing Tai-Chi Jack was busying himself polishing the bikes that had been crowded into the garage, Fortune Wheel, Black Wing, White Blaxe, Kaiser Racer, and finally the Kaos chaser. Lance was busing himself using a computer to run diagnostic on one of the bikes tuning it with him Kitty was handing him tools. While Chaotic it was quiet morning even with the storm blazing outside.

"this just in a grizzly scene was found inside of shelter 32, we take you now life with Heather Macintosh." Yuuki sat up as he saw the scene shift to a woman in a heavy rain coat standing outside of the entrance of Shelter 32 which was coated in a layer of ice. Heather began speaking explaining that the scene had been found two hours ago and that only now they where get footage. The shadows around Yuuki begin to writhe as the mangled insides of the shelter where displayed. Blast damage riddled the walls as though there had been a fire fight, there where indentations on the walls where things had been slammed into them, on the floors pools of blood and water the only thing missing where bodies.

Scrolled across wall was a message written in blood. 'Come, Kaiser, come we wish to talk bring the other lost sheep. Take your time we will wait for you for we are Sin Chain.'

Like a spear a shadow lashed out from the ground piercing the television pinning it to the wall. Then sudden action caught the attention of Anthony who excused himself and joined Yuuki. "Okay what got you riled up?"

Seeing the damage Crow grabbed his own face pulling his hand down in frustration. "There went out deposit."

Dead panning in near unison from different parts of the room Bishop and Jack added there own two cents "We/You lost the deposit already."

Yuuki glared up at Anthony from behind his glasses which hid his eyes. "They're here," Standing up he tossed the remote into the Televison letting his shadow spear dissolve while he walked. "They're here damnit, they followed us!" Raising his hands in frustration he began to curse in Japanese. "Sick, twisted," Ranting at he went he climbed onto Black Wing.

Crow seeing this ran to the front his D-wheel grabbing the handle bars. "You'r not taking my D-Wheel you got that?"

Yuuki glowered at Crow his red eye boring into the body of the duelist. Gunning the engine the shadow curled up into blunt tips to remove crow. "Move."

"Not a chance."

Anthony without warning jerked Yuuki off the bike tossing him to the floor putting his foot on his chest as Crow turned off the bike patting the Bike before joining him. Digging his heel down Anthony eyes shifted into a crimson. "Now I'll ask again, What, has, got you riled?"

Grunt at the pressure on the chest he returned the glare at Anthony. "Sin Chain is here and they're look for a fight."

Nodding his head Anthony didn't remove his foot. "Okay, so some group called Sin Chain is here looking for a fight. That's nothing new under the sun. There's always someone looking to pick a fight. That's no reason to go off half cocked that will only get you killed."

Yuuki pushed on Anthony's foot only to find that he couldn't move it. "you're one to talk." Yuuki finally pushed Anthony's foot off. "What about when you attacked Fiaz?"

"I Have a name." Twice Yuji felt a paper fan slap across his head one by Tsuki the other by Mary.

Stepping back slightly Anthony allowed Yuuki to partially pick himself up before reaching out and heft him up. "I have excuse and it's just that an excuse my body heals far faster than just about anyone I know, I could have skull crushed into a pile of red pasta only to pull itself back together."

Bartok placed his hand on Anthony's shoulder shaking his head at this Anthony released Yuuki. "Sin Chain, hurt us, They tried attacking directly, that failed. After that they began to target those close to us forcing us out of hiding."

"Sin Chain don't care who stands in there way, Like a steam roller everything that gets in front of them will be flattened." Kun-Sun added thinking about her own encounters with the Bio-Shocker task force.

Tapping her paper fan in her palm Tsuki asked the most obvious question. "why don't you make a plan?" All four Augmented mutants looked at her like she had grown a second head. "I mean how many are there? Between all of you," She looked at Yuji, Lance, Bishop, Anthony, Yuuki, Kun-Sun, and finally Bartok, "You should be able to handle anything they throw at you."

Smiling finally Anthony grabbed Tsuki and locked her in a lip lock. "You're my Mitsuki you know that?" Releasing the blushing Tsuki he faced them again. "All right what do we know."

00oo00oo00

Elanor whined as the small ice crystal she had created shattered due to humidity. "When will they get here it's so unlady like to be made to wait like this." Looking up she saw the rain pelting he umbrella as the rain poured down on trees in clearing that they had taken. "When will this rain stop!"

Gregor growls letting the rain roll down his bare back. "Will you shut up, do we look like Meteorologist?"

Jacque chuckled twirling the IXA knickle around his finger walking toward the fallen Tree that Gregor had been using a seat. "Big word for somebody who has such small brain hahaha."

Stomping down onto the Gregor clutched his fist growling at Jacque. "I don't need a brain to know how to squeeze your skull like a pudding cup."

Getting right up in Gregor's face Jacque grinned. "or you to stupid? To do even that?"

Grabbing Jacque by the collar he hefted up in the air. "Look who's talking," Drawing Jacque in close he sneered at him his skin slowly turning gray. "You're the one with the Neanderthal forehead."

Jacque released a portion of his energy sending it surging into Gregor's arm. "There you go using big words again," Gregor loosened his grip but didn't let go. "You really should stop using those big words it might make you seem intelligent?"

"Why you."

"Enough!" A blue demonic fist slammed into both of them smashing them into the ground hard enough to make them feel it but, not enough to cause them any real damage. "we will be patient they will come we've shed enough blood that they will notice." Drawing back his demonic fist Kiyoshi released the pair having been pinning them down all the wall not rising from his perch on rock that was risen from ground. "They will devise a plan of action against us. Like all plans though it will not survive an encounter with the enemy."

High in branches of a tree Donna filed her claws the rain pouring down her face and she didn't care. "When are those idiots going to show?"

"Zoon, I can feelz it." Only a few branches below her was the almost insect like Joey on his fingers a centipede crawled curling between those very same fingers. "they can feelz it,"

Sensing something was wrong Donna looked up the even as the rain stopped. "Something's wrong." Even as she spoke the clouds twisted into a vortex.

Inside the rapidly forming a voice rang out almost lost in the roar of the twister. "Shoryuken Reverse!" Descending from the sky Anthony crashed into the ground his fist cracking the earth as the vortex exploded around him the howling wind knocking those who where unprepared

Standing on his lonesome sergei allowed one of his clay creations to perch on shoulder, an owl by appearance it tilted it's head watching as red glow appeared. "I'm not blind." The clay bird on his shoulder dropped using it's waxen wings to fly toward the red glow. "You'll soon be dead."

In the darkness surrounded by a red glow Bishop smirked. "Not likely" Instead of aiming for the bird he could see Bishop directed his fist down releasing a blast of energy. The crimson energy curled out around him in the shape of cone. The destructive wave slicing threw numerous claw creations that lay hidden in the darkness. With the task done his body still charged with energy Bishop dashed at Sergei.

Tilting his head slightly Sergei watched with a twisted grin as the largest of his creation crashed down on Bishop. "A full frontal assault?" The creature rolled unto it's back using it's powerful legs to launch Bishop over top of sergei.

Slowly picking himself up wiping the mud from his face Bishop smirked. "Nope, A distraction."

Dawning on him that he had been drawn away from the others Sergei turned. "No!" Even as he made his displeasure known Bishop released a blast of energy into the claw creatures head easily boring a hole straight threw it. Turning his attention back to Bishop Sergei growled. "Kill him!"

The creature hunched down before leaping at Bishop who ducking down charged his right leg with energy. With a twist of his body Bishop sliced the creature in half with his right foot. The creature plopped on the ground it's two half twitching.

Sergei clenched his fist. "Do think it'll be that easy!" Even as he roared out his words the two halfs reformed into two more identical creatures.

Positioning himself between the trio Bishop grinned taking a fighting stance. "good, I thought this might actually be easy."

Collection himself from being blow into the woods Gregory spit out the mud that had gotten in his mouth. "When I get hold of" He didn't get to finish as hand reached out from the darkness grabbing him by the neck. What Gregory saw in that darkness would forever haunt him to end of his days only when he emerged on a rocky shore did the fear subside. The sound of waves crashing against the rocks breaking against his body.

Looking up he saw a young man standing with his bike playing on harmonica. "Sup?"

Dragging himself to his feet Gregory flipped his lighter open then closed again. "Who are you, are you the one who brought me here?"

The young man smiled climbing off his bike white blaze. "My name is Yuji Fudo" Yuji put his hands behind his head grinning. "And as to brining you here,: looking around Yuji kicked a volcanic rock into the sea. "I think you know better."

Flicking his lighter open he ignited the burner. "Maybe you can keep me warm." Waving his fingers across the small flame that turned black as night before becoming a jet. A wicked grin and cackling laugh spread across his face as the blast surrounded Yuji.

That very grin died on his face as the flames died down with Yuji brushing the embers off his body. "That your best shot? Seriously?"

"Everything burns." sparks of flame rose up coalescing into sphere. "I don't know how you survived" The sphere throbbed it's orange yellow color shifting into the black. "now face the black sun!"

Bursting forth from the sphere black ribbons of flame ripped into the ground toward Yuji. Seeing this Yuji he jumped away landed on top of a volcanic growth. "Hee I'm not impressed."

Gregory raised his hand snapping his fingers causing the flames to gather into black sun raising it higher into the air. "You will burn." Flares of black flame arced around the sun. "Even if I have to burn this entire planet!"

"Dude? Isn't that a bit much?" Yuji watched as Gregory began to cackle like a madman the black sun swelling by the second. "Yep, they where right, he's cracked." Bolting foreword he smashed his fist Gregory's face.

Crashing to the ground Gregory groaned in pain as blood poured out of his nose above them the sun pulses once more before dissolving into shower of sparks. Gathering himself up Gregory's held his nose the blood seeping from between his fingers. "You bastard I'll make you, I'll make you die!"

"You'll try."

Joey was uncomfortable, the reason for his uncomfortable state was that the explosion had sent him into a patch of briars. As he pulled his arm from tangle mass of thorns another hand reached down to help him, "Who are you?"

Lance shrugged his shoulders as he pulled him out of the briars. "Just passing threw and heard the howling."

Feeling uncomfortable around the stranger Joey pulled up his hood hiding his compound eyes. "liar."

Leaning against a tree Lance crossed his arms. "Nah, I'm not," Looking around he took stock of his surroundings. "if you're a wondering I'm mutant too."

Hearing those words Joey stepped back his voice buzz. "Impozzible, no mutantz." All around him insects began to buzz flies, bees, and other insects flying erratic circles around his body. "You came with him, Kaizer! You're the rock tumbler!" Raising his arms he unleashed a swarm of bee stingers at the ready.

Lance wasn't just going to let things go down hill in fact he was going to create one. Focusing his powers he reached out the very earth itself responding to his will rising up forming into a shield of stone and dirt. Even he knew that wouldn't be enough as he reached out once more calling the earth together into dome around him.

Seeing the dome of earth form Joey's voice clicked and buzzed with mild annoyance. "Do you think that will enough?" He walked up to do placing his hand on it even as small ants worms seeped from his wrist and ankles. "We are patient, we are relentless." A series of small spiders and multi limbed creatures crawled out from his sleeves.

Burst forth from the back of the dome Lance placed as much room as he could between himself and Joey. "I don't have to beat you," Raising his hand several towers of stone emerged separating the two of them. "I just have to keep you busy."

Bartok Donza stood over top of Gregor waiting for the Russian giant to rise up, he wasn't the type to kick his enemy while they where down. "Get up we have rematch to cover."

Gregor growled opening his eyes his skin graying as he stood his body growing to hulking proportions bone plates piercing threw his skin forming a armor. "Bartok." His shoulders heaved before swinging his spiked knuckles' narrowly missing. "This has you written all over it."

Gliding back a couple inches he dodged the knuckles. "You're only partly right." Bartok's body began to glow a golden color the area around his fists distorting as he generated a micro singularity. "I only came out with combat analysis." Ducking under a left hook he slammed his fist into Gregors chest shattering bone plates. "I volunteered to beat the bully."

Stumbling back Gregor drew his hands. "Shut it," Slapping his hands together he generated a shockwave pushing Bartok back. "And die!" Swinging his right hand he knocked his fist into Bartok's right shoulder launcher Bartok deeper into the woods.

Recovering his wits Jacque stopped Gregor using his energy projection to create hand before he could launch himself toward Bartok. "You fool, use your pee brain, Bartok is trying to draw you away."

Popping his neck Gregore smashed his fist into the construct shattering it. "Do you think I care? I have score to settle with Donza and not even you are going to get in my way." Bending his knees Gregor launched into the on course to crash into Bartok.

Bartok adjusted his footing clenching his fist, before teleport into the air using a spatial distortion to close the gap between them. He could feel the wind howl as slammed his fist full force into Gregor's abs twisting them both toward the ground. The force of the punch knocking his shoulder back into place from where he had allowed Gregor to punch him. Landing on top of Gregor he swung his fist down into Gregor's jaw. "this time it's not going to end in a draw!"

Gregor grabbed Bartok's fist twisting his wrist before slamming him into ground. "I don't think your Precognition is going to help this time." Drawing his legs in he popped up still holding Bartok's fist. "Your body is no where near as durable as mine."

Bartok howled into pain as he was slammed back and forth over top of Gregor's head. He could feel Gregor release wrist which was quickly becoming swollen. "Not done." Grunting in pain as he tried to sit up only for Gregor to slam his foot down cracking his ribs.

Gregor chuckled as he ground his heel into Bartok's chest. "Look at you Donza on your back." Lifting his foot he kicked Bartok away. "Is this how to plan to beat us? It's rather pathetic, You who consider yourself a strategist falling to a bruiser like me, when you yourself have the ability to generate spatial distortion around your limbs to give you the strength of a star."

Picking himself up he spit up some blood. "you know something," His body began to glow again the spectral glow of a three headed hound surrounded him. "I've got to tell you something." Disappearing from in front of Gregor he appeared directly behind him there backs against each other. "You're right, I've been hold back. Cerberus right head!" Raising his right leg he spun on his heel jamming into Gregor's side launching him. "Now the real fight begins."

Jacque knew things where going wrong from the moment Gregor bolted after Bartok the feeling of unease increased as he saw who it was that caused the initial chaos. Of all those who is could have been Haru was the most dangerous even when compared to Yuuki who was a born killer. He knew that Haru or Anthony as he called himself played with his food before finishing it.

"He's not your problem,"

Spinning around Jacque released a wave a photons at the source of the voice. "Yuuki don't think darkness stands chance. Light will always burn it away."

"oh really."

Jacque released pulse of light all around him dissolving the shadows that had creeped up to his neck. "I'm no fool show yourself."

"Why should I?"

"This is out of character for you Yuuki," Hearing rustling behind him Jacque blasted the area drying it out. "You wouldn't normally toy with people. Kaiser has the excuse he's predator sadistic in combat. You are assassin you get job done."

Out of the darkness Yuuki slipped by Jacque slicing into his side before disappearing again. "You're right," Slipping into the shadows Yuuki rose up behind Jacque. "This wasn't my plan."

Yelling out Jacque held his side bright light emitting from the wound. With his free hand he unleashed a wave of photons at Yuuki who rolled with shot. "then whose idea was this."

Chuckling Yuuki tossed up his kunai before grabbing his tanto sword. "It was community effort." Catching the kunai he flicked it out dashing foreword ducking the blast of energy that exploded against the Kunai. Uttering a kiai he sliced across Jacque's stomach leaping up into the trees smiling as Jacque grabbed his stomach.

Jacque was in pain his very essence was purging itself from his body. "You, your forcing to release."

"You grammar is slipping," Yuuki popped his neck watching slightly amused. "Kaiser might have point about enjoying a fight." His smile quickly disappeared replaced by stony face. "Then again," The darkness came alive forming into spears of darkness.

"No," Reaching under his black shirt he brought a belt and knuckle duster. "Henshin,"

It was only the sound of a chamber loading that was Donna's only warning before the shot was fired at her. Moving as fast as she could in the mire that she had landed in Donna narrowly dodged as the mud she had laid in Exploded. Looking up she saw a woman in outfit that under normal circumstances make her lick her lips but these weren't normal. "Now aint that a saucy look, bikini trimmed in metal. Nice gauntlet too. UL-Tech drive?"

"Sorry, don't deal with sociopaths." TELOS pulled the trigger on her gun forcing Donna to dogde between shots.

Donna leaped from one area to another before leaping onto TELOS grabbing her Ul-Tech arm squeezing her wrist. "Well you don't run as hot as the other one do you? This must be your equip form."

TELOS grunted pulling on Donna's hair jerking her off sending her sprawling in the mode. "You sure know a lot."

Standing up Donna flicked a portion of mud toward TELOS splattering it across her face. "I should really considering what the foundation of Bio-shocker is."

Holstering her pistol she began to circle Donna who did the same. "The foundations? What are you talking about."

Donna tapped her right temple. "Think about it for a minute." Her muscle began to flex and throb. "Bio-Net created you modeling your system similar to those of Renais Kerdiff-Shishioh mind you with better cooling systems. With some limited design influence of the EI creatures."

Pushing off her foot TELOS tackled Donna rolling with her curling her legs in kicking Donna away. "Okay someone has some intelligence but, not much."

Donna rolled out of the way before hooking TELOS's leg with her arm twisting her around placing her in submission hold. "I bet you never even tried to go into hyper mode."

Digging her fingers into the mud TELOS twisted her body rolling them both into the mud. "Don't need to bitch."

Picking herself up from the mud Elanor jammed her umbrella into the mud. "Filthy," Using her powers she freeze dried the mud knocking it off. "You might as well come out Kun-sun Kang, I know you're here to stall." Flecking off dirt she turned facing Kun-Sun who was tapping her folded up fans against her sides. "I know that the real target of this is actually Kiyoshi."

Kun-Sun looked into the sky and the stars peeking threw the clouds before focusing back on Elanor. "How'd I get stuck with the telepath."

Smirking Elanor picked up her umbrella opening it up over her shoulder. "Because you foolishly believe that you stand a chance." Raising her left hand Elanor snapped her fingers and layer of frost appeared where only half second ago Kun-Sun was standing. "Come now are you going to attack?"

Landing on one foot Kun-sun other leg bent she then pushed off her foot with a flick of her wrists her fans unfolding into razor edged blades. Seeing the attack coming Elanor leaned back slightly narrowly dodging the poison tipped edges of the first fan only to find her calf snagged by the other fan. With force of her momentum Kun-sun pulled Elanor's leg from out from under her rolling into the attack using her bent leg to snap kick Elanor in face knocking her to frost dried ground. Reverseing her momentum Kun-sun kicked herself into the upright postion folding her fans into blunts instruments before swinging down. Reacting quickly Elanor flipped her umbrella closed before crossing it across her chect blocking the hammering blows of the two fans. Kicking out with right foot Elanor tripped Kun-Sun up forcing her to fall even as Elanor pulled on the handle of her umbrella revealing the edge of blade. Catching herself with her fans Kun-sun rolled onto her back onto the hard ground narrowly avoiding the slashing arc of the blade.

Rolling away from each other it was Elanor who was first to her feet twisting the upper part of her umbrella before sheething the blade back into it's sheath. Taking fencing stance she aimed her weapon in the path of Kun-Sun. "Your improving."

Twisting her body into the crane stance Kun-sun slid her fans open postioning them like wings to her body. "Same old tricks are your feet getting cold?"

"hardly," Lashing out Elanor brought the spike like tip of her umbrella at Kun-sun's face only for her twist her body out of the attack raising her fan under the umbrella. As the fan closed under the umbrella raising it skyward she pulled back unsheathing the blade inside.

Kun-sun flicked upper portion of the umbrella in the air with her fan narrowly sliding her body past it's blade even as it's edge sliced into her clothes. "Opening!" Even as the blade and it's handle passed under the pit of her arm she closed it around Elanor's arm flicking her fan across Elanor's chin.

Keeping her palm flat Elanor jabbed it toward Kun-sun's kidney only for Kun-sun to backhand it away with her free hand. Wrestling there hands they eventually locked wrists with Elanor using her ability to induce exetreme cold while from Kun-Sun's wrist grew a shackle connecting them both. "Deadlock."

Enduring the intense cold Kun-sun let out a frozen breath tighting her arm around Elanor's while maintaining the shackle around the other. "I release your arm you stab me while I strike you across the face with my fan breaking your jaw. So yes deadlock."

Standing up with his eyes closed Anthony could feel the battles beginning or becoming on going he could feel Kiyoshi rising to his feet confused by the sudden change in events. Opening his eyes he took in the cool night air letting the tension in his muscle flow out of him. Focusing his might he slid his feet apart into the horse stance before pushing out his fist toward against Kiyoshi before twisting them upward palm up waving his fingers. "Just you and me."

Kiyoshi seeing Anthony reached up undoing the buckle on his sling. "you martial artist," As the sling slid away it revealed a demonic right arm plated in segmented spikes the fingers glowing a sickly green. "All so arrogant and full yourselves." Raising his arm up a ghostly image of open hand projected above him. "You don't think you can get hurt!"

The phantom image descended from above smashing down onto Anthony nearly forcing his knees to buckle but to Kiyoshi's horror Anthony was bracing the hand. "Arrogance," Anthony could feel as his knees began to buckle under the sheer force being brought down. "Pride." Shifting his weight Anthony pushed back forcing the demonic phantom limb back up. "My Pride, My PRIDE!" Twisting his body and arms Anthony took the phantom limb twisting. "I am warrior, and I will stand with all my power!" His voice lowered and calmed. "Now come at me with everything."

Kiyoshi demonic arm throbbed as the phantom limb was forced to dissipate. "You make me sick your pride, your Pride will go before your fall!" Slamming his fist into the ground the area around Anthony exploded as the phantom limb grabbed him. "Now struggle all you like," Drawing back his arm Kiyoshi drew Anthony threw the earth before throwing him.

Anthony hurtled threw air his rib cage partially crushed by the phantom limb. He wasn't going to quit though as he righted him just enough to curl into ball as he crossed into a stone fresco of Olympus. Tumbling across the marble floor he stood up allowing his healing factor to kick in the burns in his palms where he caught the phantom limb, the cracks in his ribs and shoulders where he had been caught, the internal bruising of his muscles from the impact with the fresco all healing rapidly. "that hurt a lot."

Kiyoshi approached the temple of Zeus only to become pinned to the spot as he felt a wave of nausea the massive killing intent pressing down on his shoulders. "Damn him," taking step foreword it felt like lead weights had been strapped onto his legs. "I won't let him." Raising his demon arm the image of phantom limb appeared blocking a indigo sphere of fire the power surging directly into his arm. "You'll have to better."

"Block this!" Leaping out of the temple Anthony drew back his leg. "Gatling Barrage!" In the speed almost to fast for the eyes to see Kiyoshi just managed to raise his Demon arm in order to block the rapid fire series of kicks.

Grunt under the effort blocking the kicks Kiyoshi could only twist his arm only barely managing to snatch Anthony's ankle. "Go down!" Slamming his arm down he brought Anthony down into the marble steps shattering them as well as his spine. Releasing his grip he kneel over top him. "You, You're the one he wants!" Roaring he began to wail on Anthony with all the might he could muster. "The one that was chosen!" Delivering a crushing right he shattered Anthony's nose as well cracking his skull open. "I will become Kaiser, then I will be the host JUDO." Raising his human arm a crackling sickly green glow came around it. "I will use my powers to dissolve you into a puddle of bacteria!"

Anthony lay in the debris groaning as his body tried to keep up with the damage nerves cells screaming as they reconnected with the rest of his shattered body.. Only one thought seeped into his mind at that moment. "Monster,"

Leaning down Kiyoshi placed his ear closer to Anthony's mouth. "What was that?"

Anthony could already feel the bile and blood rise in his throat even as he tried to speak. "Gah, Monster." Managing what little strength he had left jammed his fist into Kiyoshi's gut.

Stumbling back Kiyoshi held his stomach before watching as Anthony hauled himself to his feet. "How are you standing!"

Loosing his footing Anthony stumbled before regaining his balance. "I have, MY PRIDE!" A dark purple flame surrounded Anthony his eyes glowing a dark red as he charged Kiyoshi. While his opponent grabbed his fist on the first swing Anthony drove his knee into Kiyoshi's gut. Not stopping with that Anthony twisted his body delivering a powerful axe kick to Kiyoshi's skull sending him spiraling. Landing on his foot Anthony encircled his hand channeling his full killing intent into his attack. "**Hadouken"**

Buffeted by the force of the blast burning half his face in the process Kiyoshi rolled out of the path of another kick. "no not like this," Running into the temple he drew out a high tech belt before putting it on inside the temple nearly tripping over a fallen column. "Henshin!"

**Stand By**

Outside Anthony took a moment to recover his breathe the dark purple flame dying down as his killing intent died down. "Tell me that wasn't what I thought it was." Dashing into the temple after Kiyoshi what he found sent a small chill down his spine. "Damn"

"Hahahaha not even your enraged state could defeat me in this armor."

Giving each other one last glare Elanor and Kun-sun twisted there bodies separating from one and other. For Kun-sun this meant that the shackle that had been created from her own body shattered breaking off the wounds created by it and the frost bight slowly healing. For Elanor who faired somewhat better it meant she could regulate her body temperature back to normal even while she had been forced to drop her weapon.

Adjusting her stance to appear more Lady like Elanor snorted. "Do you know why your plan will fail?"

Kun-Sun rubbed her wrists glaring at Elanor as her wounds healed. Part of her wished she had true healing factor like Kaiser so she could fight with full abandon. "Oh please do enlighten me or great sage of ice."

"oh dear, so unlady like," She could hear Kun-sun's surface thoughts on how fake she was and knew how Elanor was listening in and dared her to comment. "As I was saying, we where gifted by Bio-Shocker with some rather interesting gear. " Seeing and hear that Kun-sun's curiosity was peeked she continued. "In the case of Kiyoshi he was given the power of a king. With Kiyoshi being the bastard he is he'll never allow a rival to his throne."

Kun-sun stepped back as the thoughts passed threw her head with Elanor's knowing smile the only answers she needed to her unasked question. "I have to warn the others."

Before Kun-Sun could make good her escape elanor snapped her fingers causing the ground under her feet to freeze into a sheet of ice. "Not so fast."

Recovering her footing Kun-sun flicked out her fans. "Okay you tell me that Kiyoshi has become several times more dangerous now you're stopping me are bipolar!"

Elanor laughed haughtily, snapping her fingers a few more times creating several sheets of ice all with a high gloss finish. "I never told you my power did I?" Reaching into her jacket she produced a white case with the emblem of a swan. "While I have no doubt you know what this is I tell you anyway the Advent deck for the world of mirrors Femme! The elegant swan!"

Kun-sun horrified watched as within the reflections of the ice mirrors she was watched a mirror monster Blancwing circled awaiting the activation of the advent deck. "It can't be!"

"OH my dear, it can," Holding out the Femme advent deck three mirror images of belt appeared inside the mirror before the belt formed around Elanor's waist. "Henshin." Locking the advent deck into place Blancwing flew out of the icy reflections before passing into another mirror leaving Elanor in her new armored formed. "Elegant and pure as the driven snow don't you think,"

"We won't allow Bio-shocker to win this world or any other." Raising her wrist Kun-sun revealed a metal bracelet inlayed green stone. "It's time we pushed this battle up a notch." Flowing out of the green gem came a flame which transformed the gem into a electronic bracer in the shape of green bird. "change," Tapping the device on a golden button Kun-Sun transformed into Tengu.

Femme raised her Blanc visor the tip of the blade glinting in the light of the moon. "Shall we begin this dance of death."

Flicking her wrists tengu produced her fan weapons unfolding them as she entered her battle stance. "Your move swan princess."

Raising her rouser Femme charged at Tengu using it to stab out forcing Tengu to bob and weave threw the assault using her fans to deflect some of the blows. "Are you just going to dodge what ever happened to your skills as a killer."

Leaning her head back Tengu narrowly dodged getting her helmet and face split open. Pushing off her legs you put some distance between them. "You want me to strike back?" Dismissing her fans she slid her fingers across a pair of trees using her powers and mass of the them to produce a pair of spears. Stabbing out with one of spears she forced Femme back.

Femme wasn't foolish she had seen this technique before recorded in numerous fights. She wasn't about to allow it to happen as she slid a card out the vent buckle sliding it into the rouser even as she leaped away from a twin spear strike.

**Sword vent**

Flying out a the mirrored ice Blancwing launched wing lancer at Femme who rolled away from another spear rose up from ground nearly impaling her. Swinging her newly acquired weapon Femme almost took tengu's legs from out under her. Already Tengu produced a fourth spear using it to block a stab at her chest . With each new spear the ones before it would dance around her body as the to of them lashed at each other. Already Blancwing had risen to deliver another item this time in the form of a shield used to stop a sixth spear cold. Bouncing away from each other they both knew the final was coming.

Tengu stood proud and tall a spear in each hand draped across her shoulder another spear, balancing in the crook of her bent knee another rested, Balanced across her thigh was fifth spear and finally sixth she was using as balance the tip inside earth. "You know what comes next."

Twirling her wing lancer Femme dimissed her wing shield tossing it aside to do so. "Oh I am aware, You infamous seven points strike, a whirlwind of seven spears." Sliding another card out the vent case she looked at it. "I'm down to my last card." Even as she spoke the air became sweet smelling as numerous peach blossoms filled the air.

"now," Both girls proceeded in her own way in order to finish the battle.

**Final vent**

Whirling into existence behind Tengu Blacwing cawed drawing it's wings back flapping them producing a powerful gust but, before the monster could finish it was impaled in four direction by spear. Femme slashed in circular motion with her Wing lancer destroying two spear leaving one remaining. Her opening made Tengu slammed her last spear into the advent bullet using Femme's body to poll vault over her shattering Elanor's transformations.

Letting her spear fall to ground Tengu undid her transformation becoming Kun-Sun closing her eyes. "They're beautiful aren't they."

Laying flat on the ground Elanor watched as the peach blossoms floated softly in the cool breeze. "Yes, yes they are."

Donna panted as she held her knees her body caked in mud across from her TELOS was in similar condition both of there hair was matted against there backs by the mud. If they hadn't been trying to kill each other Donna would have admitted to been having fun. "I'm at my physical limit"

TELOS snorted blowing a wad of mud out, while unlady like it had to be done because her nose was filled with said substance. "Oh really I can't tell!"

"Yap, yap yap, like a poodle." Donna stood up straight the half moon hanging in sky above them. "You're so full sarcasm aren't you."

Flicking her hands TELOS knocked off some of the mud on her arms. "Oh like you have room to talk mass murder much? Not to say my hands are clean but, at least I give a fighting chance and not go whole sale slaughter."

"I do what I'm told, I have no choice in the matter." Standing tall Donna picked her booted heel out of the muck and grime. "I have to follow my orders to the letter."

"A choice? There's always a choice." TELOS raised her arm extending her will blade toward Donna. "The worlds full of people who are just following orders that doesn't mean you have to as well."

If she had tail Donna would have put it between her legs but, she didn't and she needed to take a stand. "Really, seriously, really? Those who don't follow orders, those who don't follow the rules, are garbage."

"whose rules mine? Yours? The Governments? Bio shockers!" TELOS will blade began to glow sharpening as her will increased. "Where is your pride? Where's you own will in all of this? What do you believe in? What do you want? Where do you think you're going?"

"My pride?" Donna growled the veins in her arms throbbing. "My pride? You ask me where my pride is?" Glaring up at TELOS she produced a belt and switch like device. "I'll show you my pride! And all my will bring it forth!" Putting the belt on she activated the Astroswitch. "I will show you a meteor of Will!" Over flowing with cosmic energy Donna transformed into Meteor.

TELOS smiled summoning up one of her tribarrel gatling pods into her left hand as she brought her right back the will knife radiating power. "Finally, I can see who you truly are, show me the power that you have mustered!"

Wasting no time on words Meteor jumped into the air twisting her body in a tight circle sweeping out her leg as she landed behind TELOS. Not caught off guard TELOS pushed foreword twisting her body into firing position the barrels of her weapon rattling off. Under the hail of the bullets Meteor weaved in and out of the line of fire closing the distance between them as short as it was. Raising her will blade TELOS used it's flat edge to block a punch by Meteor. Using her legs Meteor forced TELOS to dance around her kicks before punching her in gut. TELOS stumbled back trying to recover her guard only to have Meteor close the gap again using a spinning a kick to knock the Tribarrel away. TELOS had no choice but, to release the tribarrel only to counter by grabbing Meteor's leg as it came up for a kick.

Meteor twisted her body out of the hold button some distance between her and TELOS. "Looks like neither of us gain any ground in the combat department." Using her foot Meteor drew an imaginary line in the sand. "Why don't you finish this."

"I could," TELOS Watched as peach blossoms began to curl toward them in the wind. "I could, kill you in one shot." Retracting her Will blade she took a step back. "Someone once told me that even the worst of us need a second chance with someone to show them compassion."

"Who ever said that," a peach blossom landed dead center between them as Meteor twisted the celestial drive unit counter clock wise. "Was a fool."

**Limit Break**

"You call him Kaiser," Spreading her hands out in front of her the interlocks on her rib cage hiss before opening. "He told use to give you all a chance no matter how much damage you've done," TELOS silvery hair spread out as wings of pure energy of the color purple formed from her back. "Not matter how many you have killed." A sphere of translucent energy formed just above TELOS's chest growing with each second.

Crouching down shaking Meteor clutched her fists. "I don't need his pity!"

Meteor jumped into air seemingly achieving LEO before crashing done her body spinning in corkscrew toward TELOS. Openning her eyes TELOS unleashed her X-Buster attack the sphere of energy racing to meet Meteor. The surge of energy unleashed by the attacks meeting destroyed the tops of trees and shattered Meteor's transformation sending Donna crashing into the ground.

TELOS cautiously approached Donna who was shaking on the ground repeating to herself. "I don't need pity, no pity,"

Seeing the sight of Donna shaking a twisted mixture of fear, anger and tears. "Broken Bird." Leaving Donna to her little world TELOS stepped away.

Yuuki leapt back even as the burst of heat hit his body giving him an instant sun tan. Recovering his footing he watched the heat mirage around Jacque in his new form dissipate. "The IXA system"

Jacque twisted his hand around examining the new armor. "You'd think they'd give this to the pyro," Now known as IXA he pointed at Yuuki. "But I think this suits me much better." Reaching onto his belt he removed the Ixa Caliber shifting it into gun mode he turned it sideways pulling the trigger.

Diving back Yuuki narrowly dodged as the tree behind him splintered into shrapnel. "This isn't good."

"Come now Yuuki you can't be out of tricks." Pointing the weapon into the air he inserted the Calibur Fuestle into the Ixa belt. "I'm not."

**IXA Calibur rise up**

Pulling the trigger of Ixa calibur a massive sun formed at the barrel before being launched into the sky. "Behold the Solar rain!" Once the sun had reached the apex of it's flight into the air it exploded into the showers of energy destroying all in it's path.

Yuuki was forced to use all of his skill as his red eyes traced out path threw the storm even as it destroyed any possible cover he could use. As the storm of energy cleared Yuuki stood with his transformation device on his wrist. "Fancy trick I have one of my own." Spinning the disk on his wrist he flipped into the air darkness encapsulating his body transforming him into the Ninja of Darkness Shade. "Busshin" five copies of Shade appeared surronding Shade before scattering around IXA.

Ixa shifted the Calibur into sword mode using the blade to block the attack of one doppelganger kicking another that tried to get behind him causing it to explode into smoke before shifting his blade gaining leverage enough to stab it threw. "Is that all?" Just as he finished that statement he swung his blade in wide arc above his head destroying the remaining doppelgangers that had tried to jump him. "And I ask again is that all?"

Still keeping his distance Shade had his fingers interlocked in the sign of the horse. "Look around," IXa did just that finally noticing that explosive tags had been applied to his legs as well as on the Ixa Calibur with some applied to his back and on the ground. "Release" All at once the tags detonated enshrouding Ixa inside a fireball.

Swinging his still intact sword Ixa cleared the cloud that had surrounded him. "You'll have to do better than that." True to his words Shade was already at point blank range the barrel of his blaster already charged even before he fired the trigger.

Shade wasn't stupid he knew that it would take far more than charged blast from his blaster sword to finish Ixa off even as it pushed him back. Going into a rapid series of manji signs his helmet opened. "Fireball art!" inhaling deeply Shade exhaled releasing a jet of flame which formed into the fireball which smashed into the recovering Ixa consuming him.

Ixa waved his sword dismissing the flames as his armor was no worse for ware. "Do you really think that's all it takes to beat me? I am the light."

Shade now stood Behind Ixa there back against each other. "I'm giving you once chance Jacqu surrender." Reaching up Shade grabbed the handle of his tonto sword partially drawing it. "Take this chance to set right that which you've done wrong."

Ixa tensed up hearing the location of the voice. "Mercy from you, what a joke."

Sighing Shade lowered his head. "It wasn't my idea, it was Kaisers. He wants to give you all a chance no matter what you all of done, Even if that means forgiving you for all of the murders."

Iza looked at his weapon actually contemplating his options. "Haru, that fool he'd imbrace us wouldn't he even after all we've done. We've gone to far to give it all up now." Spinning around he intended to lop Shade's head off only to discover Shade had blocked a peach blossom landing on there crossed weapons.

Shade grunted as he held the block both blade sparking from the hard contact. "I can't say I didn't give you chance. I'm not letting you get another finisher off." Ixa found himself surrounded by a dome of darkness all light gone leaving him totally blind. Breaking weapon contact Shade disappeared into the darkness.

Slashing his weapon wildly Ixa roared in impotent rage. "Show yourself Yuuki," Switching the calibur into gun mode he fired it wildly it providing the only light he had. "Show yourself so I can kill you."

Inside the darkness numerous eyes bulged out of the darkness surronding Ixa. "I wouldn't be a very good ninja if I did that," The numerous eyes focused in on Ixa as some of them grew teeth splitting open like mouths. "I said I wouldn't kill you, that doesn't mean I won't traumatize you." Curling open above him a giant mouth appeared with massive teeth. "Nightmare art: shadow consumption" The giant mouth descended consuming Ixa whole.

Walking away from the standing Jacque who was screaming in terror he picking up one of numerous peech blossoms. "Not even in the right season or environment this is your doing isn't it Kaiser."

Using the fallen trees as leverage Gregor pulled himself from the crater created by his body. "What's with you three and standing behind you opponent!" Picking up a tree he tossed it at Bartok.

Teleporting out of the path tree Bartok stood atop of a broken pillar that had become over grown. "Something about gaining tactical advantage." Sliding his foot across the marble he took in a deep breathe. "And the added bonus of freaking you out." Charging toward Gregor using his teleportation to build his momentum he appear right into Gregor's guard slamming his fist into Gregor's chest shattering Gregor's bone plating.

Pushed back by the Blow Gregor growled. "Why you!" Raising his fists into the air he slammed them down generating a shockwave in ground catching Bartok off guard. Charging at him Gregor delivered a powerful clothes line using it to slam Barttok into thick tree snapping it in half. "That had to hurt."

His head jerking as he tried to raise it Bartok grinned. "Yeah, it did to bad I saw it coming." Roaring he unleashed a wave golden energy forcing Gregor to step back half blind the inside of his arm burned. "I'll show you the true power a Cerberus!" In flash of golden fire Bartok donned the Kerberus armor before performing a kata finishing by slamming his fist into the ground splitting it open.

Growling Gregor clutched his fist. "I don't need extra power to crush you." Slamming his foot down he popped his knuckles/ "I will use my own strengtth."

Kerberus crouched down his golden armor radiating power. "Good, you still have pride!" Bartok drove foreword narrowly dodging as a spiked knuckle was about to take his head off. "Kerberus Left Head!" a golden hound head formed around his left hand before slamming it into his gut.

Grunting in pain Gregorswung a powerful right hook tagging Kerberus in the helmet sending him sprawling. "Yes, I still have my pride," He watched as Kerberus pushed off with his hand righting his course landing on his feet. "I will not be beaten like this."

A portion of Kerberus's helmet cracked giving way partially shattered by Gregor's punch. "yeah, you're stronger than me physically.' A peach blossoms began to waft in the air around them. "But, my spirit is stronger!" Placing his hands in front of him overlapping them. "Cerberus howl," A image of a snarling Cerberus enveloped Kerberus the ccenter head lower across his crossed hands.

Smashing his hand into his chest Gregor growled. "Come on! Hit me!" Roaring he spread his arms charging at Kerberus. "Take your best shot!"

Kerberus snapped his head up. "Here is comes! Cerberus! Howling flare!" The center head of the Cerberus roared generating a powerful golden shockwave consuming Gregor.

As the smoke cleared Gregor stood reverted back to more human appearance. "Damn you," smoke curled off his body. "You just couldn't use killing force could you." Dropping to his knees gregor smashed into the ground face first unconscious.

Taking a knee Bartok smiled. "I'm not murderer Gregor I never will be."

"Yez," Seeping from his mouth a long flat creature curled around Joey' foot before slipping easily into the moist grass. "We will conzume your entire being."

Lance back pedaled his foot almost catching on rock only for it to sink easily into ground keeping him from tripping. "Ew, is that a tape worm! Nasty."

The creature in question finally finished it's long pull out of Joey's mouth a trail of saliva cocking it's body as it slid down his shirt and around his ankle. "Yez," Like coiled snake the tape worm shot up from the ground intent on Lance's throat.

"Nasty!" Shooting out of the ground a large chunk of schist rose below Lance giving him the high ground as well as splattering the Tape worm against it's rough surface. "I've always wanted to say this, I have the high ground."

Buzzing in anger. "I'll think not." Reaching into his tattered jacket he pulled it out wearing a metallic bracer. "henzhin." Flying threw the foliage above them a metallic bee docked with the bracer which he then twisted activating.

**Cast off**

A hexagon structure formed around Joey shattering to form The Bee masked form. "Shatter," Pulling the fist back with the zector he slammed it into the schist shattering it.

Landing with his feet bent on his hands he got a face full of foot knocking him on his back. "Yeah that hurt." Picking himself up Lance pulled out a metal case with the sigma emblem. "It's a intresting trick Anthony taught me. Gonna need some practice though."

"Zhut up," sliding his hand across the pad on his side he activated a function of his rider system.

**Clock up**

Moving at near light speeds The Bee punched Lance across the guy and due to the time dilation Lance appeared to fall back in slow motion before kicking him in the other direction. Turning around The Bee dashed away.

Lance was taking a high speed beating and he knew it, If it weren't for his recent evolution all the hits he was taking would have done a lot more damage. To bad for The Bee though as Lance had experience fighting someone nearly as fast. Slamming his hand into the ground another schist growth exploded from the ground.

The Bee saw it coming in slow motion the mountainous growth rising to meet him, unfortunately for him the laws of physics prevented him from stopping or changing direction. "Zhit,"

Lance watched with some mild satisfaction that The Bee took one to jaw knocking him out of clock up. "Yeah, you might be faster and like that stronger than me as well. Problem is I used to fighting someone whose a lot faster than me." Picking up the Smart Brain case he popped it open. "I always win." Placing the driver around his waist Lance held up the Sigma phone. "what's the word, I remember Henshin."

**Stand by**

**Standing on his two feet The Bee watched as Sigma finished his transformation pulling the wings of the zector back he activated the Tachyon emitters inside of it. "fall!"**

**Seeing the attack coming a mile away Sigma easily dodged countering with a punch to the gut doubling him over. "I'm not one for kicks," Drawing his other fist back he slammed it into the Bee's jaw sending him staggering back. "I'm not some martial artist shit, I'm more street brawler." Descending onto The Bee he began deliver a series of punches. "So killer you are," Slamming his foot straight on into The Bee's gut he knocks him to the ground. "bet you let your bugs do all of the work while you just stand back."**

**Neither noticed the peach blossoms falling to the ground it didn't matter though. Pushing with all his strength The Bee pulled Sigma's foot off his chest before rising up. "I am the bee, I am the hive! And I will not be beaten!" Rising up tachyon wings extended from his armor taking him from the ground, Activating his rider sting he didn't noticed that Sigma had slipped on his knuckle duster as well as not hearing the Sigma belt activate. "I'll sting you to death!"**

"**No," Even as the Bee hurtled toward him Sigma side stepped the blow, "you won't." In action that could be considered completely dirty he sucker punched him in te gut the Sigma symbol burning out of the Bee's back shattering the transformation.**

"**Zucker punch," Tumbling to the ground Joey curled up into the fetal position whimpering in pain.**

**Sigma shrugged his shoulder waving him off. "Yeah your point? I don't play fair"**

"**damn" Anthony laughed he knew he shouldn't but, he couldn't help it. "some how I am not surprised." popping his neck Anthony smiked. "Come on show me the power of Omega,"**

**Orga chuckled pulling the Orga stlanzer from his belt swinging it. "not even your enraged state could defeat me in this armor." Pointing his forked blade at him Orga continued. "This blade of hades will burn you from inside out."**

**Preforming a quick reflex check Anthony snaps to his fighting stance "bring it."**

**Roaring Orga charged swinging his blade back only for Anthony to dodge and deliver a solid quartet of punches to Orga's helmet do little to no damage at all. Ducking under a swing Anthony pushed his leg between Orga's catching his ankle and pulling. Orga fell back watching as Anthony rose his leg slamming it down just as Orga rolled out of the way. Performing a kick up Anthony rose at the same time grabbing Orga by the neck he twisted around. "Around the world!" Twisting around Anthony brought orga down stretching his arm slamming his foot down.**

**Grunting as he felt his arm being pulled out of socket having set the mission memory in the stlanzer by default. "Enough." Anthony tried to lock his other arm but it was to late as he pressed enter on his phone.**

"**Oh Frapples," Anthony watched as the photon energy traveled from the belt into the photon heart before purging itself into the Orga Stlanzer which tip was running Parallel to his face.**

"**Such interesting vocabulary." Extending from blade a large forked blade appeared made of pure photon energy. "It'll do you no good." Flicking his wrist his gripped tightened on the blade as he used it's newly created extension to carve into the marble pillars supporting the building.**

**Anthony watched in horror as the roof began to give under it's own weight. "You do realize I could survive this right?"**

**Orga felt the grip on his arm reducing it's movement but he had already moved enough laughing as the ceiling began to crumble. "If I die you arre coming with me." **

"**oh wonderful I'm in my head again." All around him Haru watched as world around him took shape into massive jungle before whirlwind ripped the some of the trees away turning them into a forest in the sky. The ground became dry and parched as the winds carried massive marble columns slamming them into a circle. Bursting from the pillars roots formed twisting together in knots forming a canopy. As the arena formed he could still see the forest far off raging twisters weaving into them. Rushing up to meet the ground or the ground rushing up to meet it a large black bird landed on a skybox spreading it's fiery wings it's body becoming a molten gold. Behind him a gate slammed shut chains shattering stone as they barred a gate. Two emblems carved either side of the gate the first burning purple fire risen blazing red was the kanji for ten. The second emblem Haru had only discovered recently golden and seeping with desire in the shape of a bat. "Mother, Master Gouki what is behind that gate."**

"**You're not ready." Suddenly the entire arena shifted twisting around as if Haru was at the center of giant turn table. Standing before him three beings one he was all to familiar with, behind him he could sense voices hundreds maybe thousands of voices crying out baying wanting release. The one figure he recognized was his Yami, his darkness. As he looked to either side of Yami Haru he could see two others both he felt he could have known.**

**The first one on the right smiled her peach red haired tied into a neat ponytail. She was dressed in black and white like that of a Meido or Maid her skirt just stopping a few inches from her ankles. His first instinct was to look at her chest hidden easily by her gown and apron though he couldn't make out shape he could guess size. "I suppose it's in your nature as it is in your mothers." His eyes suddenly drawn upward to her eyes which where the yellow of a peach. **

"**Physically he's changed some," Suddenly his eyes snapped to other figure another woman whose figure was very shapely left little to his imagination. Her hair cascaded like the flames of the fire, her eyes swirled in kaleidoscope of colors as though she could see the full cycle of death and life. Her figure was draped in the black of death a golden band wrapped around her like a hope of renewal. Then he placed it like a nail being driven into his skull she looked like a fuller well endowed Jean Grey. "His nature on the other hand has changed very little." **

**Sitting down in chair he became surrounded in room of fine linens of yellow and purples royal colors of an emperor. "I know you, yes you're not here I left you behind. You're name yes, it's ten commandments the wings of the phoenix. You're broke though incomplete."**

**Te other woman the one dressed as a maid whispered the words to low for even his sharp hearing to translate. "well he knows you but, seems to not know me."**

"**Well, it's all matter perspective really," Haru stared at his darkness's eyes as they stood in his room in the boarding house the bed was mangled the legs having been snapped as though a great weight had been applied. Outside a volcano was being circled by a shadowed moon while a construct of Hephaestus sat at it's base. **

"**besides," Haru continued his world breaking up around him wood and marble hovering around his prone body as he pulled on Orga's arm. "I shouldn't be here my skull should be crushed."**

**Flicking out his jacket yami Haru sat down on a throne of glass behind him the planet Uranus as well as star fields outlined his form. "Hardly, the system protected you it knew you needed time to think." **

**Placing his hands on the railing haru looked at wax statue of the Ichigo and Nigo the first kamen riders. Each displays showed the Kamen riders he knew of in there own era. "I know that the system in part responds to my will but, there is no way it's at full power."**

"**You're right of course." The maid poured him a cup of tea as they sat down in traditional Japanese tea house. "It activated an emergency mode called burst." Sitting down she again whispered. "Oh dear me you still don't hear me."**

**Haru rolled his head as the heat of the room hit him as well as the bright white color filled him to the core. Before him the Phoenix closed her eyes her own movement a mirror to his own. "With someone of your talents." Joining her in the white hot room he understood she meant his healing factor. "It wouldn't normally activate."**

"**So what are my options," Haru leaned against the railing this time Decade was fighting Kuuga. "I can't stay out much longer." Kaiser slammed Altair into the ground nearly beating him to death for the crap he had to put up with.**

**The world twisted again as his head snapped up as he heard a whisper almost making out a word. The arena looked almost beautiful as he stood in the sky box over looking it the maid placed her hand on his shoulder. "Three times I've called to you , three times you haven't heard me but, this time you heard my whisper."**

**Hanging his feet from the edge of the skybox Yami Haru polished a blade. "We can't hear her not yet , though we can use some of her power if only a little."**

"**not with you I have to do this with my own strength." Sitting down on a old throne over looking the Arena Haur nodded. "yes, Kiyoshi, Phage is in a for a world of surprise." Above them the roots of the canopy sprouted branches blossoming into the maids hand.**

**Finding his arm free Orga dug himself out of the marble work he laughed. "I killed him, I actually killed him!" walking up a column that had fallen the moon outlined him. "yes, I will become Kaiser and the world be in my palm. I will create a new genesis of life by destroying those that here." Hearing debris shifting he turned around. "No, I brought a building down on top of you, Haru not healing factor should have worked that fast!"**

**Kaiser rose up out of the rubble. "Man that's pathetic gloating," while normally Kaiser's armor would be a mix of red and black with the red on the outside. His helmet would be a bar code of alternating red and black. Not now though as his entire armor was completely black with exception of his blue eyes making him appear as though he was a classic rider only slightly more armored. "And about healing factor I've survived being crushed telekinetically."**

**Orga laughed as he saw Kaiser's state. "Look at you, you activated the emergency system. All of the rider powers are locked out." raising the Stlanzer he pointed it at Kaiser. "Like the rider of old no speciall enhancements just the raw power."**

"**you're an idiot." Climbing up onto the marble column Kaiser gauged his footing. "The original riders where kaizo ningen, altered humans, Cyborgs so yes, they had enhancements." rolling his head Kaiser held out his open hand. "In limited way we're Cyborgs ourselves due to spores that run in our blood stream."**

"**well then die." orga lashed out stabbing with his sword forcing Kaiser leap over him out lining him in the glow of the moon. "Not so fast," Twisting around he swung the Stlanzer at Kaiser only to find it blocked by the flat of a sword. "What."**

**Around the sheath of the sword was a white scarf which fluttered in the wind. "Oh now you see it, your death must be near," As Kaiser spoke the scarf broke apart and the source of the peach blossoms became clear as a peach tree appeared beside Kaiser peach blossom being carried away. Drawing the blade Kaiser pointed the blade at Orga. "Henshin"**

**Kaiser walked from the path of peach orchid the blossoms wafting onto his armor. Raising his right arm golden straps wrapped around his arm the blossoms forming a arm guard on each arm. As he walked his boots created a split making it appear as though he was wearing war sandals. Rapidly as he walked shoulder armor as well as chest armor formed. Branded on the chest plate was the Kaiser emblem. Reaching on his head he pulled off his straw hat flicking it transforming it into a samurai helmet adorned with a diamond. Sliding the armor over his head a red chin strap tied it under his Kaiser helm the diamond head piece splitting into a pair of tall horns. Transformation complete he drew his sword from the battle skirt becoming awash in peach blossoms. "path of the legendary samurai, I am the one who walks the path of bushido, I will rule in the day to come, I am kamen rider, I am Kamen rider Kaiser Yojimbo!" **

"**A mode change! Impossible." orga slashed with his stlanzer only have the blow backhanded and the katana tip at his throat.**

"**Haven't you heard," orga deflected the blade using his own before stabbing at Kaiser who again blocked forcing him to back off using a series of stabs of his own. "I make impossible possible! I am a kamen rider." Bringing his blade straight Kaiser pushed his leg foreword readying for the next strike. "Now show me if you truly can be a king."**

**Leaping into the air Orga rose his stlanzer bringing it down. "Die!" As he came down Orga split the column in half sending the half Kaiser was on sliding down the mountain side. "Fall, fall forever." **

**Kaiser Yojimbo kept his steady footing watching as Orga dived in after him. "So you think you have the high ground." Jumping off the column he carved at the shrapnel created by Orga crashing down trying to kill him. Landing on the soft soil he found himself in a field of wild oats and other grains. "it won't matter when we're finished who wins."**

**Dragging the stlanzer out of the ground Orga groaned in anger. "Why won't you just die, it would be so much easier on everyone." walking slowly he allowed the his feet to sink into the ground as he walked. "I worked so hard to get where I am. I won't let you take it away from me I will become the god of the universe."**

"**then show me," Bringing his blade parallel to his chest Kaiser yojimbo took a deep breathe bringing his focus. "the power that you will use to become god." Behind Kaiser the ghostly specter of Yami Haru and the maid appeared both overlapping there hands over his. "grant me your strength." Bringing up the sword it created a after image.**

**Pressing down the enter key a surge of energy passed into the Orga Stlanzer. "I will split in two." Photon energy rippled across the Stlanzer as he brought it to his shoulder pushing off his leg. "this ends here!" He slashed with his weapon splitting Kaiser in half with a single stroke. "I did it, I finished him."**

"**Deadly Sword Technique number one" Kaiser Yojimbo appeared right behind Orga holding his blade in downward stroke. "Residual Moon" From across his shoulder down his chest a single thin cut appeared before exploding in a fountain of photon energy the Orga Stlanzer snapping in two. **

**Falling to his knees Kiyoshi began to cough up blood. "I hate you," Standing up Kiyoshi stumbled toward Kaiser's back. "I hate you" His vision blurring Kiyoshi fell face first into the ground. "I hate," Passing out Kiyoshi could do nothing more.**

**Flicking his sword Kaiser cleaned it off before sheathing it his transformation disengaging. "I hope you can live with yourself." **

**Anthony smiled as he gathered everyone into a group photo. "Now everyone get a smig closer." **

"**Shut up and take the photo I'm getting a face cramp." Bishop complained as he tried to hold a smile.**

**Jack atlas popped him in the shoulder trying to maintain his smile. "Why don't you just try and smile."**

"**Big talk," **

**Before Crow could continue Anthony raised his hand dramatically pointing to the sun. "Everyone Be Proud and Declare Cheese!" Thrown off kilter by his absurd behavior they couldn't help and stare giving him a chance to snap the photo. "Lunch!"**

**Seeing that they where now free Yuji walked over Anthony watching him put away his camera. "You still bothered."**

**Anthony shrugged his shoulders watching as the sky shimmered. "A wee bit," Crossing his arms behind his head he blew out. "It's what happened after I beat Kiyoshi."**

"**he shimmered and disappeared right?"**

"**Yeah, I know it happened to others too. It just tells me they'll be back." Looking down he grinned. "I'll have to take them down one at a time, then there sponsors will have to be taken down."**

"**If you need some help," **

"**yeah I got it."**

**Kiyoshi floated in his taken his body mending from the damage taken by Kaiser his mind replaying events over and over again. Only when the door to the room opened did his attention become focused on the then and now. Walking into the room was a man in a dark purple suit holding a book, the moment he saw him he started trashing. "Now now Kiyoshi my friend I know I should be dead. You did indeed crush me to death. How's that arm oh wait you replaced it after I ripped it off. Testy aren't you he let you live and that humiliating wasn't it."**

**The man in the suit Approached the tank tapping his finger on it. "Kaiser has returned home, it's to early for us to kill him. I want to see his growth." Snapping his book shut the man stared at Kiyoshi threw his glasses. "Hardly, I simply wish sate my curiosity." Walking to the exit the man chuckled. "Have fun healing while I play with your toys."**


	29. Chapter 29

Giant horse flies how they got in he didn't care the where annoying and he was going to take care of the problem. Taking one of his boots off he began to stalk his prey as it circled his bike. "That's it say right there you pest" Rearing back Anthony slammed the boot down getting a satisfying crunch on the floor. "Got you, you little pest."

"It'd be easier to get them if you used my bug catcher." Forge held up the so called bug catcher was about the size of a shotgun with a mason jar at the end. "It's got a teslacoil energy net. With vibration tuning capabilities. When Laser sighting for multiple target acquisition."

Anthony rolled his eyes using one of Lance's grease rags to clean off the fly gut before putting it back on. "Forge you've been hanging around us for way to long."

"I owe you guys my life." Putting the bug catcher over his shoulder he activated the garage door opener. The sound of the motor working and rain hitting the tin rattled into the garage. "it was raining that night too."

"It was Bishop who came to me," Leaning against his bike Anthony took out a rubber band flicking it against a wall. "Not our fault Cerebro wasn't working and they couldn't find you."

00oo00oo00

Bishop sat back flipping threw the pages of his book using the light from the large panel windows for a light source. He was alone in the kitchen which suited him just fine about the only person he was willing to listen to was Wolverine. From what his benefactor had told him his sister had come back to somewhere in this time period. From his estimate he didn't have much time left to find her considering how things a had already progressed,

She had to get his attention someway if only to get him to talk till finally an idea rolled its way in. "Scoot over yeh tak'n up the whole damn table." Pushing onto the edge of the bench she forced him toward the center and to her surprised Bobby took the other side giving Bishop no escape.

Bishop was in trouble not the physical kind but, the verbal type and he knew it. Only two escape routes remained for him, one was the pane glass window now behind his back and her seriously didn't feel like picking glass out of his arms, the second was he could go under the table and he knew that they would block his path. Looking at them both he could see Rogue holding a news paper from page displaying the Bayeville highs left wing covered in a tarp. Seeing Bobby the young mutant was currently faking being engrossed in his game system. "yes?"

Sitting the news paper down Rogue looked over at Bobby who glanced up before looking down. She had to get right to point or at least one of them. "So how sick you?" Bishop raised an eyebrow at her getting one her nerves. "I'm ask'n how sick as physically sick are you? It's kill'n you aint it?"

"She had no right that's personal business." Groaning Bishop looked up at the ceiling trying to not meet there prying eyes. He knew they wouldn't let up unless he gave them something 'Yes, I'm dieing I'm just an Alpha level mutant whose cells are breaking down."

Attention fully gained Bobby gawked at Bishop watching the dreadlocked man stare at the ceiling "wait breaking down? Why?"

"well ice cube," Bishop crossed his arm not really wanting to tell them but, he got the feeling they weren't about to let it go. "Normally my cells the things that make up a body would store up the energy for my energy blasts. The belt is mutation in itself created in the lab from fossilized remains of the Kuuga belt infused with grongi armor." Looking at them he waited but they where still listening. "No mutant could wear the belt and believe me we needed it, the grongi where waking up, So in order to wake the belt up again they exposed it to grongi armor mutating the belt. The first user of the belt one of my mentors died fighting them. It wasn't them they didn't kill him his own cells did, The belt it stained his body to breaking point and I think in the end he knew there was chance for it. "

"And they let you put it on! Dude that's insane."

"They didn't let me do anything ice cube!" He glared slamming his hands down on the table his eyes glowing with crimson energy. "They locked it up in secure vault and began to search for someone, anyone that had seed of Agito. They had no intention of letting something so dangerous to user get let out. Do you know what the Grongi where doing? They where hunting us anyone with the X-gene playing there damn games! Someone had to do something anything."

Shaking her head Rogue picked his book. "So you figured it had to be you," She handed him his book. "no matter how dangerous it was you took it upon yourself to save them?"

Taking several uneasy breathes letting his body release all its tension. "My sister and me we where protected we had friends powerful ones. Neither could stand it though even if the Grongi stopped targeting mutants and went after baselines it would be wrong of us. We had power we could fight back so we did."

Rogue nodded she could understand that took her awhile but, she had learned people get hurt when good people stand by and do nothing. First Magneto then dealing with Apocalypse both very hard lessons but well learned. "you had stand I get that I understand."

"yeah, we get it but isn't there some you know way of helping you?"

"no, all I want to do now is to find my sister and take her home," Picking up his book he flipped it open to where it had been. "The belt's part of my biology now and I can't remove it till either I'm dead or it's ready to come off."

"Well that's wonderful out look on life," Walking into the mansions kitchen Anthony began to rifle threw the fridge. "I mean seriously I your sister rather go back to your time with you alive and intact celluar decay be damned."

Bobby shot up from his seat slamming the fridge in Anthony's face. "okay what are you doing here? I thought you moved in with the other free loaders."

"Bobby!"

Defending his actions Bobby looked at Rogue. "What it's true while they where here all they did was steal, lounge around, and did nothing,"

Anthony smiled pulling open the fridge open finding jug of orange juice. "for your information," Slamming the fridge shut he took down a hanging glass and filled it up. "Mr. Xavier is helping me understand the more parasitic aspect of my abilities and after we get done me and Logan sensei are going to spar."

"As entertaining as this be I better things to do," Sliding out of the booth Bishop walked out of the kitchen waving to the three of them. "Till then later."

"bishop wait," Getting up Rogue tried to follow only to have Anthony stand in front of her sipping on his glass of orange juice. "out of my way someone has to talk to him."

"Since when have you been concern about others well being," Blocking there path he closed his eyes. "we all have our own problems and will have to deal with them in time. All we can do for him now, and I made him a promise, we will find his sister if just happen to stubble on a solution to him dying that's bonus points and I always go for the bonus." Looking at the two X-men he silently dared them to challenge him.

Just as the two where about to go past him Xavier's voice came over the house wide intercom. "will senior staff and senior students please report to study immediately."

"Come one Rogue mister fangs can wait the professor wants to see us," Bobby glared at Anthony who simply responded by wiggling his eyebrows freaking him out.

Rogue walked up to Anthony shaking her head. "Take easy on Bobby he just got call from his parents, don't ask what it was about all I know is he turned the danger room into a imitation of the arctic."

"what ever his problem with me he needs to come to me." allowing her to pass he followed her downing the glass. "I mean I didn't do anything to him."

Entering the study Rogue blocked his entry. "senior X-men only and you're not even X-man." She watched him roll his eyes and complain that he wanted more orange juice. Sliding the shutters behind her she walked behind the coach behind Kitty. "So what's going on."

00oo00oo00oo00

"I could use a sparring partner," Leaning up against banister railing Anthony smirked looking up at Bishop.

Putting his book down Bishop looked around before focusing back on Anthony. "Well a sparring session should take my mind off things." Glancing over to doors leading out into the yard. "Shall we take it outside or work on control inside."

"I hate fighting indoors tends to cause collateral this isn't Nerima," Walking out into the yard he found grassy area pulling up his hood.

Sliding off his jacket Bishop put it on the rack before following Anthony out. "nerima? I've heard of it famous for some reason."

Stretching out Anthony went into a rapid fire kata limbering up. "Yeah it's basically Japan's martial arts capital, used to live there when I was just a tot. Started my training under Tendo-Sama till his wife died used to have a crush on the ice princess." Straightening out he watched Bishop stretch out. "can't say my tastes of changed much."

"yeah, enough talk" Bishop launched into his attack throwing a punch only to have it deflected. Not letting up he rolled with deflection sweeping his leg forcing Anthony to back flip back. "You gonna take that?"

Smirking Anthony turn to go on the offensive came as he delivered a series of quick jabs before swinging around with a pair of back heel kicks. His last kick was caught allowing Bishop to grab his thigh swinging him around. Landing on his hands he began to rapidly spin around the battle pace picking up as they traded blows neither connected. After minute of this rapid pace Anthony changed his footing pulling up his hood shadowing his eyes. "Now that he warm up is done shall we shift gears."

Bishop raised his fist his eyes glowing a dark crimson the same color surrounded both of his fists. "I'm game," Firing off and energy blast Bishop watched as Anthony rolled out of the way before flipping onto his shoulder.

"hiyah!" His fists glowing with indigo light as he focused his killing intent delivering a series of punches and backhands. Not prepared for Bishop he found his thigh grabbed and his body slammed into the ground. Sweeping his hands across Bishop unleashed power wave of energy ignoring the blood pouring across his eye.

"stop!" Outstretching in his hand Bobby created a wall of ice between the two combatants before sliding be down. "You're going to kill each other like that!"

"here," Reaching into his pocket Anthony tossed Bishop a rag over the ice wall. "For your information we weren't even trying to kill each other, If we where there would be a lot more property damage."

Using one side of the rag to clean the blood out his eye Bishop used the other side to stop the bleeder. "Yeah letting that guy close to you in fight is a bad idea. I'm surprised you didn't use the Shoryuken on me. "

Snorting Anthony weight for the bruising on his back to go down. "Please I was working my way up to my better stuff. Must always use the proper application of force never to much never to little."

"good to know you three can git a long" Sitting down the steps Rogue looked at the trio. "The professor is let'n me lead a mission with Scott and Jean gone." letting out a puff of air she looked at them. "I'm gonna need some muscle and you three are it. "

"Okay we're friends and all but, I hate to burst your bubble," Slamming his fist against the ice wall Anthony caused it to crumble like cement blocks. "But I'm not an X-man and you can't make me go,"

Looking directly at Anthony Rogue stared him down "Forge is missing and the Professor can't find him,"

"Now that's peeked my interest Forge is a friend and if he's in trouble." Holding in his tracks Anthony smirked hiding it under his hood. "Just give me a few minutes I'll right back."

00oo00oo00

Forge had a headache the kind of headache you got after an all-night bender problem was he didn't drink. Opening his eyes and almost immediately wished he hadn't as the bright light flooded his vision. Taking a couple seconds to adjust his vision he noticed one thing he was in some kind of tank. Looking at himself he noticed he was still in normal clothes and secondly he noticed his arm it was back to normal. Which meant that his powers where being inhibited. Banging

Banging against the glass he realized he triggered a release mechanizes, stumbling out he finally got a good look around. It was a lab of some kind of lab and it wasn't built for the comfort of the patients not mattress to be found. "Dissection tables that really makes comfortable." As he continued to look around he felt queasy as he was reminded of a science fiction horror movie he watched recently Event Horizon it was almost like they pulled the medical center whole sale.

Flying across the room from another pod Forge watched another young man stepped out wearing custom leather jacket with a fur collar. From how he looked he was ready to beat the living day lights out of next person he saw. Lucky for Forge the young man was sound enough not attack on sight instead he like Forge looked around. "I hate laboratories."

"let me out!" Both looked another pod watching a young woman pounded on the glass of her pod. "Please somebody help!" Inside the pod the woman watched as the man in fur coat tapped on the glass miming for her to stop panicking. She watched as his finger searched for the seems and much to her shock he ripped the pod open.

Forge gapped at the display. "Are, uh are you powers working."

The man snorted crossing his arms not even bothering to help the woman out of the pod leaving that to Forge. "Hardly, if my powers where working I would already have escape this place. My strength though be moans me to admit this comes from training in the martial arts. When training in my human state my mutation gets stronger gets stronger as well."

"Thank you, thank you both," The woman looked around and like Forge and the other man before her she was unnerved by there new location. "This may seem rather rude but, who are you two? And where are we?"

"Gregor"

"Forge," The two of them gave him that look, the look that said they didn't understand why he went by Forge but not his real name. "Don't worry about it, it's what I like to go by considering what I can do." Walking over to the door he began to search for release mechanism even without his mutation he knew machines on instinctual level.

Gregor walked up to the door tapping on it with his knuckles. "To thick for me to punch threw in my human state, I could lift it if I could get under the seam but the door goes below the floor."

After a few seconds Forge found the edge of a control panel. "Just give me a moment. I need something to pry this open like a flat head."

Looking around the morbid surgical lab the woman found a drawer with various medical tools most of which she couldn't begin to name all sterilized. Reaching in she grabbed a scalpel walking over to Forge handing it to him. "Just call me Lucifer."

Taking the scalpel Forge used it to pry open the panel taking a look at the wiring. "Lucifer as in the match or demon? Roll that cart over to me. How about I call you Lucy instead."

She rolled her eyes before taking the cart over to him watching him work. "Hardly when I say Lucifer I'm talking about a light bearer. You might as well call me Luz instead of Lucy." Looking over at Gregor his face was grim like he knew something. She returned the look daring him to challenge what she had said. His response was simple and silent raising his hand in front of his face clenching into a fist as warning all the while Forge took no notice.

"I like Luz better anyway sounds cooler." Within a few seconds there was a hiss and the door began to slide up only for it to stop about knee height. "Well that's the best a I can do. So Greg you think you can get us some more room? "

"do I look like a Brady to you." Hunching down Gregor grabbed the bottom of the five inch door. "My name is Gregor!" With a grunting growl pushed up with his legs already he could feel the door trying to push back down. "Get out!"

Luz didn't waste time easily squeezing out with Forge quickly following behind. "We're clear," She watched as he shifted his arms bracing the door across his shoulders before rolling out with them. Even before he finished his roll the door slammed red emergency lights ignited. Not even bothering to see if the giant of young man was alright she looked ever had designed the halls had things for scales a theme that had been present in that lab they had woken up in. Dark chrome curled along the ceiling concealing the emergency lights only when she looked down did she notice power conduits under the metal grating. "Now isn't this morbid?"

It was the smell like rotted meat left out in jungle sun, it curled his stomach in knots and he really wanted to keep it down. "I think going vomit."

"hold it in or you'll never get used to it." Gregor pressed foreword wanting to find the source of the smell he knew it to well when he been traveling the Diamond trails in Africa. It was the smell of human flesh left out in the sun to rot. There was no sun in this, he could only say, complex so someone liked it warm. "Humidity makes it worse as the flesh bloats on it's own gasses."

It doesn't take long for them to find the source of the smell and part of Gregor wish they hadn't. Hanging down over what looked to be a cesspool for waste was a human body hanging by a metal wire made like a snare. Looking at his companions he could see the where getting queasier by the minute and he really couldn't blame them. "You two go take the other hall see if any other doors you can open." They don't have to be told twice, left alone with the body he can finally get a closer look. "Something gnawed on his legs." Taking care he took hold of the mans thigh twisting the body around finding the mans pants had been shredded to get to the meat on the bones. That he expected he knew something had at on the body possibly a cannibal it was just that he didn't expect. "Something burst out of his rib cage." Looking up he watched the flys curl around the former gas station worrked bloated face. "Rest in peace." Sliding his jacket off he bear hugged the body pulling it down not even stopping as he heard the tearing nor when felt the partially congealed dripping on his head only when the body slacked dig let go. He stood watching as the corpse splash into the cesspool it head following soon after.

"Hey I found," Forge stopped in his tracks when he saw Gregor step back the ooze of the blood rolling down his face. "the shower, they work."

"Good I want to clean myself."

Forge gulped as he let Gregor walk past him. "only cold water though, uh did you uh drop the body." Gregor's silence was all Forge need to know that the giant was dangerous. After what seemed to be a eternality he finally noticed Gregor's jacket untainted by the blood. Picking it up he noticed some writing scratched on a pipe one word likely written by a knife or finger nail. "Brood?"

00oo00oo00

The northern Canadian wilderness cold and full of evergreens and for the moment completely silent even the black birds engines roar clearing the softer snow as landing gear pressing down on the hard pack. With burst of hissing the exit ramp lowered allowing the five person team exit.

The first set of boots to hit the ground was Bishop's pair. "you sure this is the last place the cerebro picked up on Forge?"

Rogue walked down the ramp. "something about magnetic field blocking the professor."

Letting an already iced up Bobby walk past him Vampyr sniffed the air. "It's to quiet."

Ice Man turned on his heel looking at Vampyr"Dude don't you know better than to say things like that? When people say that sort of thing bad things always happen." To his surprise he saw Vampyr grinning. "you're looking for a fight aren't you?"

"He's always looking for a fight." Looking up behind Vampyr Bishop looked at Beast who was working on a pad he had recently designed. "You coming Doc?"

"No I think I'll sit this one out till you located Forge he may need medical attention," Beast put the pad down and looked at Rogue. "Remember Miss Darkholme this is you mission and I'm only here to supervise, Don't be afraid to ask questions." His spiel completely he tossed the pad toward her. That device should allow you to track the electronic signal from Forge's arm."

Catching the pad Rogue studied it for few seconds taking off one of her gloves with her teeth she began to work the screen zooming the map out to get a better view. "We need to head due east some kind of facility over thata way." Pointing with her finger she put the glove back on. Don't call me Miss Darkholme I aint my mother." The words dripped with venom on her lips.

As he climbed into the cockpit of the blackbird Beast picked up the book he had been reading before they had been called up for this mission. "I'm sure they can take care of themselves." Taking his place in Copilots seat he looked out the window watching them till they disappeared into the tree line. "They remind me of my younger days."

There direction set the quartet made there way threw the wilderness with Rogue in the lead the pad strapped on her hip, a few steps behind her Ice-man whistled his hand behind his head occasionally shooting off a beam ice onto an unlucky tree or two. Following not far behind Bishop and Vampyr walked side by side. Bored as Bobby, Vampyr struck up conversation. "So rogue, and Kurt are brother and sister I get that I also get that they're Mystique's kids I just want to know why Kurt has different last name?"

Bishop rolled his eyes listening to crunch of snow below his feet. "Do I look like I know?"

Continuing with missing a beat vampyr began to ramble. "They way I see it Kurt was somehow adopted, From looks of things Mystique didn't have much contact with either child preferring to keep her distance. If Had to say she would have liked for both of them to not get involved at all to protect them. Likely to keep them safe from both Chucky and Mags considering she might not trust either of them."

Rogue couldn't help but hear the ramblings and better of her wanted to answer them and possibly punch him. She wanted to tell him he was wrong that Mystique didn't give a squat about her children that she had abandoned them both. She wanted to tell him that Kurt had been left to drown as infant thrown into a river, she wanted to tell him how she was locked in house and told she had some sort of skin condition that she couldn't touch or see anyone. The more he rambled though the more she wanted to punch him as he came up with more and more reason that Mystique may have abandoned them. Finally she snapped twisting around she pushed Bobby aside causing him to stumbling into a tree. Quickly grabbing Vampyr by his jacket she pushed him back. "What do ya think you doin! Playing devils advocate."

Mumbling under his breathe something he could see her getting angry as she pulled him closer he leaned in beside her ear whispering. "We're being watched," He leaned back and looked directly up the trunk of the tree.

Rogue still angry but realizing he might have been right followed his line of sight and saw it. "Ice-Man white out now!"

"right! Huddle up everyone," Raising his arm up Ic-man blasted the sky with a beam of energy. Truth be told he had never tried anything like this though Proffesor had told him that he had a lot of potential and to his shock it was showing. As the snow began to ripple down in sheets he quickly gathered with the other three who had clustered together for warmth. "Quickly question why'd you call up for the sudden blizzard."

All three where very glad for the fact that there unforms had been insolated against the cold weather though it still chilled them. It was Rogue who answered first rubbing her arms trying to keep warm. "We where being watched "

Vampyr nodded taking slow steady breaths. 'I noticed the CCTV camera's while you where shooting off some ice some snow fell from branches and I could see the camera in branches. It had a skull with squid tentacles on it."

"Hydra," When both Bishop and Vampyr raised an eyebrow in confusion she shook her head. "Whil I don't know much but they had something do with the people that gave Mr. Logan is claws."

"you mean those pointy things that pop out between his knuckles." Chuckling Vampyr lowered his head. "I might have an interesting time after all."

Rogue took out a compass. "Glad you enjoying yourself lets keep moving Ice-man keep this Blizzard going we don't want them seeing our every movement."

00oo00oo00

"It feels like we've been walking in circles and starting stink like dead fish," Gregor complained having washed his hair and face of blood.

"you said you saw the word Brood written on one of the pipes what do you think it meant." Luz commented.

Forge nodded in agreement with Gregor for all he knew they had been walking for hours in circles. "I'm not sure could be some kind of warning. You're right though it does smell like dead fish in here." As they walked down the Corridor Forge looked around. "what really surpises me is that we haven't trigger any booby traps."

Gregor was the first to notice and the first to react as he jerked the absent minded Forge back as several metallic rods burst from the left hand wall into the right. "You we're saying."

Nervously laughing Forge ducked under the rods coming up the other side. "guess I have to pay more attention to my surroundings. Still rubbing the back of his head watching as the two of them come from under the rods .

Luz separated herself from the other two turning down another corridor. "Another door?" Before the trio stood a pair of partially ajar doors. "Think you can open it the rest of the way,?"

"I doubt it," Gregor pointed at the Control panel that had once been a card reader and keypad shot to pieces by gun fire. "Someone was here before us."

Forge slipped threw the crack. "uh you two might want to come in here." He had found himself inside of some type of control room. Screens flickered with the Hydra emblem some of them stained in blood as he walked around he found a largely intact computer He began to work on the keyboard bringing up lines of code. "Let's see if we can figure out where we are."

Gregor stood behind him watching as the young mutant worked at the Keyboard. "Well this looks to be a Hydra outpost."

"Give me ah got it, we're inside a Hydra deep mine base," Clicking on a series of icons he found some entry logs. "From what's here some of there electronic equipment was failing and they needed someone to fix it so they," Stopping himself he half heartedly chuckled. "They sent a squad after me well that explains me," When he ran a search for Gregor and Luz he found the files corrupted beyond repair. 'Nothing on you two, Apparently Madam Hydra was brought here for medical treatment after escaping something called X-23. Oh I found something a video log,"

Activating the play back feature he treated to the sight of solider in a full body suit talking to a man in a purple cowl. "sir Zemo! We need help! We've barricaded ourselves in the command center six agent in total we need reinforcements they took the secondary medical bay! Madam Hydra was in there!"

"So? Lockdown the facility and activate black protocols."

In comparison between the two the Hydra agent was clearly in a state of panic while Zemo was calm and collected. "Sir the whole facility will be cooked including the command center!"

Zemo chuckled lightly. "you are Hydra take one of ours heads and two more will take it's place you served well." In the backround screaming could be heard the words the door had been breached and log ended in static.

"well that's comforting,' Gregor looked around room noting the bullet and other damage. "apparently they didn't make it, is there anything more on the drive?"

Forge nodded bringing up another file. "It says they found something below the moutain, which answers why there are no windows."

"We're underground." Luz responded.

"yeah," Continuing to read Forge. "Some type of nest the description alternates between insect hive and lizard nest."

"put two and two together." Gregor stated placing his hand on Forge's shoulder. "You get Brood."

Luz watched as Gregor went to half open doors. "Where do you think you're going don't you think it would be wise for us to stick together?"

"funny coming from you," Gregor stood between the two doors. "If want to know where I'm going, you can follow I'm going to the nest, if there's a way out we should there."

"Wait maybe I can bring up a map," Turning around in the chair Forge began to roll threw the menus only after a few seconds for the computer to short the keyboard and motherboard frying. Slamming his fist into the top of the monitor he did some uncharaistic of him. "Damn it! The system is fried now we have to go into nest filled with the spirits know what likely our death just we can get out of here!" Standing up angrily began to kick the mainframe. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

Luz grabbed the time displaced mutant making him face her. "Look at me," when he didn't look at her she slapped him stinging his cheek. "I said Look at me, good now focus we are going to survive this even if we have to make hard choices."

"Are you done being a whiney wiener?" Gregor stood by watching as Forge regained his composer. "We should get move no telling how long we have. If lucky those Brood what ever they look like starved after there food source ran out."

00oo00oo00

"So guys how long do I have to keep this up?" Ice-man looked back at his companions. "I can't do this all day you know. Ow" Ice-man looked down a curved blade was sticking out of his chest where his heart would be. "I've been stabbed cool."

"Bobby!" Rogue screamed out his name as the blade was pulled out his form kicked to the ground. Moving quickly she caught his icy form and would have lost her head if it weren't for Vampyr who wagged his finger after catching blades owners wrist. "Don't ice down Bobby don't it went threw your heart."

Keeping a tight grip on the attackers wrist he smashed his fist into the white goggles of the ninja. "I hate," punch, "Snow" punch "Ninja!" twisting the ninja's wrist he flipped it over. Releasing the ninja's wrist he narrowly dodged a swing from another ninja.

Bishop watched as more ninja appear most dropping down from the trees. Jumping back he grabbed two of them by the neck as they came out of drift of snow slamming the face down into the snow. "We got ninjas."

"oh I didn't notice." Rolling out of the way of downward swing he smashed his elbow into another ninja's spine using his leg to trip the ninja before chopping into the Ninja's throat causing the ninja to wheeze. Vampyr gasped as the sword pierced his side, grabbing the blade before it was remove he smashed his palm into the ninja's jaw.

Bishop put his back against a tree deflecting blade with back of his hand playing dirty kicking the Ninja in the crotch. The result of his kick causing the ninja to falling over grabbing it's crotch in pain. Sensing something Bishop ducked as the tree was cut in half about the level his head had once been.

Sliding on his feet he double punched another ninja in the gut before spinning around back kicking the ninja in the skull. Grabbing the wrist of another ninja that had tried to lop the top of his head off he delivered a series of kicks the first to the gut, then the ribs then finally in the side of the right knee shattering the joint. Jerking the ninja's wrist he threw him into the hard packed snow. "Come on"

Jumping back Bishop leaped over that tried to split between his legs. Having regained his foot quickly bishop kick the ninja into the ground. "I'll take that," Grabbing the sword sheath on ninja's back using it to trip up another ninja before standing up doing it like he did to previous ninja kicking him in the crotch. Twirling around the sheath he used it to smack another ninja's face around smacking each cheek before striking the chin before the nose.

Rogue sat pulling herself and Bobby against some roots and would have been killed by a pair of ninja that had flipped from above her only to have Vampyr slam the face first into the roots. Looking at Bobby she could see him panting trying to stay iced up. "Vampyr drop them now!"

Vampyr took a ninja by the head flipping him over. "bishop get down!" Spreading his arms out wide the blood he had lost from the wound gathered in his palms. "Red ribbon," crossing his arms the blood spread out into arcs. The with blinding speed he spread his arms a thin red mist filling the area.

Bishop reacted quickly flipping a Ninja in front of him using it as a shield finding himself slammed into a snow drift. After few seconds he dropped the ninja and got a quick look around, seeing that what ever had been facing toward Vampyr had been sliced to ribbons not killed. Standing dead center of the carnage Vampyr stood pastier than usual. "you look like hell."

Panting inside his circle of destruction Vampyr looked at Rogue and Bobby. "Snow," Stumbling toward them. "Pack some snow on the wound trust me."

"Right, like that will," Rogue stopped herself as she thought about it Bobby was currently made of pure ice and if that was true. "All we have to do is seal the wound!" Taking hand full of the snow she began to pack it on the wound. "Bobby listen to me," She packed in more snow. "Bobby focus as long as you stay iced up you can heal this. So get frosty"

While the two of them Rogue and Vampyr worked to help make sure Bobby stayed alive Bishop began to exman the ninja. "A Shield agent, A Hydra operative, another Hydra, two more Hydra, this weird, another Shield agent."

Walking over to Bishop Vampyr looked down at the downed Ninja. "So what's so weird."

Bishop began to count the number of ninja that they had taken down. "How much blood did you use?"

"About a pint and half nothing some orange juice can't handle. Now stop deflecting the question, what is it that you find so weird?"

"you mean you haven't noticed." Bishop pointed to patch on the side of the Ninja's suit. "This one is a Shield agent while that one over there works for Hydra. Two groups that have even less reason to work together than the Black panthers and Ku Klux Klan."

"maybe we can ask one of them when they wake up should be entertaining story." Vampyr shot straight up hearing a sound none of the others could hear. "Did any of you hear that?"

Rogue pulled out the pad using it to try contact beast to pick up Bobby only discover that it was full of static. Searching her person she tried to use the radio transmitter only to find it just as fried as the pad. "Guys we got a problem our electronic equipment is fried."

Vampyr stood up looking around trying to not panic. "crap we where just hit by a high frequency EMP caused my eardrums to pop. Who ever is pulling the strings doesn't want us getting any help."

Rogue nodded pushing the snow off of Bobbies chest the wound having been frozen. "Right," Looking at the pair she stood up taking command. "Bishop you get Bobby to the Black Bird, Vampyr I need you to come with me to find Forge."

"You're the boss." Vampyr took a deep breath readying himself. "I'm ready."

"come on popsicle" Bishop walked over to Bobby picking him up. "Alright you stay iced up till we get to the Black Bird the Doc will decide what to do then."

00oo00oo00

The journey in the lower levels of the base was unnervingly quiet for Luz from the dripping of pipes to transition from organic design to stone walls carved out of the mountain with only the emergency lights staying the same. "how many booby traps have we managed to avoid?"

"There was the laser grid that Gregor tripped, those giant mutant sea creatures when he flooded that chamber two levels up. The machine guns and plasma turrets, the flame throwers, yeah after that I just stop keeping track." Forge stopped looking around seeing that they where once more in a complex series of tunnels carved out of the mountain. "What I want to know what's inhibiting our powers."

Gregor grumbled under his breath. "I've been wondering that myself." Leaning down he picked up a small rock he tossed it down the corridor only to have the space in front of them ripple like a pond. "Well isn't that interesting."

Walking up to the where the stone had hit Forge poked the area with his finger causing another ripple. "not the most scientific action I've done," Grinning he looked back at them. "I do believe we've found the end of the trail."

"A hologram," Luz smiled walk into the image and suddenly found herself at the edge of hive would have been the right word. A slime like substance rolled down the rounded walls she didn't want to look up she really didn't but she had to. That where numerous to many to count hanging on roof of the hive and she couldn't help but agree that hybrid lizard wasp creatures. They had massive stingers much like wasps, there legs looked like the tails on a komodo dragon, There faces shaped like the snot of the same lizard a strange slit running down there jaw, A dark green shell covered there back hiding a pair of wings.

"Don't scream," Gregor placed his hand over Luz's mouth as he could see the rising panic in her eyes. "If we make more noise than necessary." He didn't have to finish as she nodded in understanding. "I really don't want to deal with swarm of those things."

Forge leaned down looking below and saw a device at the bottom of the hive. "I think I found what's inhibiting our powers." As looked he could see the Hydra and Shield agents all coated in what looked like mucus. "Anyone besides me see alien for first time last week?" Hanging high above them where numerous rocky pillars with largest hanging dead center.

"Then let's turn it off," She knew it would be unpleasant even before she began sliding down the side of the hive. Landing hands first in the slime Luz groaned wiping it off her hands onto her pants. Seeing her task ahead of her she weaved threw the bodies trying to avoid waking up the neighbors. She nearly jumped when she felt Forge's hand on her shoulder. "Are you trying to scare me."

"Gregor's going to search for an exit," He pointed at the device. "We are going to have to be quick though." The two of them walked up to the device listening to it humming. Forge walked around the device rubbing his temples sweat dripping from his brow. "Just wish this headache would stop."

"you and me both," Luz put her hand on the device and nearly dropped to her knees the pain incredible it wasn't till the first drops of blood from her nose hit floor did she check it. "I think, I think I'll pass out now."

Forge quickly rounded the machine catching her before she fell face first. "Luz stay awake please I know your head hurts so does mine," He could see her trying to keep her eyes open though he was having the same problem so close to the device. At this point the didn't care if he woke brood above. "Gregor we need to drop this thing now." Pulling her away from the machine he tried to push out the jackhammers in his head.

Gregor had been experiencing the same headaches the moment they had arrived in the hive. It had started small enough but the more time he spent there it felt like a jack hammer was being used on his skull. Up until now he had thought that Luz was lying about not being able to use her powers. She was homo Ultimatus a child of the vault and he had encountered them before. They didn't like him and he was more than willing to return the feeling.

As he circled the hive watched as Luz dropped part of him was inclined to join her face first in the slime. The only thing that was keeping him up was Forge's sudden yelling causing a surge of awareness. Looking up he could see the Brood waking becoming aware of there presence in the chamber. "Forge take care of it yourself." The first creature dropped down it's massive stinger curled out unfortunately for it Gregor wasn't going to stand still. Grabbing it's abdomen and throat he slammed it down it's face split open revealing rows of teeth. "Do it now Forge!

Laying Luz down Forge was panting as blood dripped down his nose. "I have to shut it down." Stumbling the few steps it took to get the machine he vision was getting more and more blurry. "Sometimes the only way to fix things," Looking at his right arm he drew it back. "Is to hit it!" Slamming his fist into the machine he roared.

Her vision blurred Luz looked over at Forge and smiled. "You can do this."

Gregor snapped the creatures neck watching at the creatures neck looking up his vision blurred as well the pain increasing. "Finish it now!" using the vision he had left he slammed two more of the creatures into ground.

Inside the machine Forge's arm shifted wires and metal fused together around his arm forming a network of cybernetics. Lines akin to those on a circuit board appeared in forge's irises, he could feel his arm changing transforming like the first time it did when his mutation activated. A beam of energy rocketed out of the back of the machine ripping tear in the hive.

Gregor grinned as his vision cleared and his head no longer hurting, he could already feel his strength returning. "Now I can really cut loose!" Sliding his jacket off he roared as he power finally kicked in his muscle mass increasing. Leaping up he slammed another brood into the side of the hive ripping out it's throat with bone spur in his knee.

Luz smiled standing up a crimson haze around her body like a flame. "So these fools thought that they could take me prisoner." Waving her arm hard light flaming daggers pierced into the a set of brood pinning them to hive wall. "I am a child of the vault." Like the lash of a whip a violet beam sliced another Brood down the middle.

While Luz and Gregor fought threw the Brood Forge examined his arm like his old one it was a cybernetic prosthetic. Unlike the old one it looked like and actual arm yet it had all same functions and dozens more. "This is so cool." While he looked at the new arm he noticed some of the brood landing on the people inside cocoons. "no you don't!" A portion of his arm opened and a high energy beam lanced out piercing threw the brood's head. "we can't let these things eat these people."

Gregor leaped from one side of the hive to the other smashing Brood into the walls. "Stop standing there then and cut them loose!"

00oo00oo00

Beast looked out the Blackbird watching as Bishop appeared out woods. "My stars and garters," Climbing out the seat he quickly ran down activating the Black birds emergency medical unit.

Bishop grunted as he dropped the ropes helping him pull the three sleds each larger than the last. The first sled directly behind him had Bobby his head and top of his shoulders having around reverted to normal. Dragged behind that sled was one with three of the ninja on it. The last sled carried on it the remaining ninja. "Bobby got hurt by the idiots in white."

Walking over to Bobby examined the iced over spot on Bobby's chest. "It looks like someone cracked some ice then poured some water over it. Bishop bring in one of the idiots as you described them into the black Bird."

"Alright figured you want to look them over too," Walking over to the second sled he picked up the first agent he came to.

Moving rapidly Beast laid out Bobby on one of two medical beds on the black bird. While he didn't have all the equipment he could want it would be enough to provide emergency care. Typing a command on the pad above the bed two concentric rings emerged and began to circle Bobby. Looking at the monitor he watched as the outline formed "Mr. Drake your anatomy is truly remarkable transitioning from ice to organic while retaining all functionality. Charles was correct in labeling you an omega, just by using a simple snow pack you used it to heal a mortal wound. Though I suspect it you where awake you'd make a crass comment on Ice sculpture."

Bishop walked into the Black Bird flopping the agent onto the other bed. "Here's patient number two." Checking to make sure the rope was secured "So how's Bobby going to be?"

"Once he wakes up he should be his cheery irreverent self, now" Reaching over to the second patient he keyed in the scan sequence again. "Might ask where you got the rope and what happened."

"I usually keep a hundred to two feet of rope on hand at all times," Bishop smiled as Beast gave him a look that asked wear he kept it. "I hide it place Anthony hide his ride buckle among it's old martial arts technique. A lot magicians know it too strangely enough don't ask me how. As to what happened these dumb asses ambushed us and someone released high frequency emp."

Reaching up Beast tapped a part of the image on the monitor. "Can you tell me if that belongs there?"

"Oh shit," Bishop looked at the embryo like grow on the mans spine. "Not them anything but them."

"What is it?"

"Brood which explains why they attacked us,"

Walking into the cockpit of the Blackbird Beast climbed into the pilots seat. Reaching down he put on a headset typing in a few commands. "Can you hear me, Good we need some assistance contact Fury we found some of his agents. We'll need a medical unit, with surgical teams and neuro team. Thank you Logan I know how much you dislike him."

00oo00oo00

"So Rogue I know you don't like your mother," Vampyr trudged threw the snow looking for the telltale signs where the ninja had come from.

Rogue grumbled not liking where the conversation was going, though she had already given up trying to track the ninjas, she wasn't about to let him steer them into that subject. "You an my brother may be friends, and he may want to get to know her, I don't."

"you want screwed up?" Vampyr hunched down half laugh. "I screwed my birth mother and my aunt. My father dropped me off on an island in middle of pacific just so I could train with one of the most dangerous men on the planet. Might add that if I failed Master Gouki wouldn't have hesitated to end my life. When I finally got state side again I took up numerous after school jobs just to pay our rent. Some idiot took away my father pension. I had to drop out of school four time over course of four years while he got drunk. Worse you got is a half brother who tries to hard and mother who yes lied to you, whose also afraid getting close." taking a deep breathe he released his temper. "oh and one more thing I discovered that woman I called mom didn't did of broken heart she was murdered."

"wow," Rogue was in a state of shock she didn't think he'd go into rant. All she knew was that she had to focus on something. "you screwed your mother?"

"you pick that to focus on," Falling back into the snow Vampyr laughed hysterically. "Oh my that's funny it really is," Tears of laughter rolled down his cheeks. "I need minute," Standing up he leaned against a tree taking a moment to recover. "I needed that I let it bottle up, I should take up the violin again."

"You play the violin?"

"yeah, classically trained," Taking a seat on a stump he looked up. "Both my sister where taught how to play though she prefers the cello to my violin. Mind you I'm not as skilled as either her or Michi-chan. Between the two of us being so ultra competitive." He shook his head. "I don't think we gave them moments rest."

Rogue joined him on the stump. "Guess things are really messed aren't they."

"Yeah," He looked into the sky watching it searching for something. "Notice anything weird?"

"No not really,"

"No birds not even geese," Pointing up into the sky he aimed his finger. "What it is it's going to coming from that direction really fast."

Rouge stood up looking in the direction he was pointing. "How can you tell."

"The air pressure sensitive to it," Popping his knuckles he grinned revealing his fangs. "make you bet if we can take down this thing and find Forge You and I will have to talk to our respective hated parent."

"And if we loose."

"you pick," That's when the sonic boom hit knocking them both off there feet. Vampyr was the first to recover kicking up onto his feet. "Oh lovely a blonde bombshell." If it weren't for the solid face of rage she was projecting she'd be pretty. The next few second where a blur for Vampyr as his feet left the ground. "there went the ribs internal organ ruptured" Blood splattered down his chin already he was slammed face first into the ground the back his skull caved in.

The blonde haired woman turned toward Rogue he body glowing with energy. Slipping her gloves off Rouge rolled out of the way as the woman flew toward her. Finding herself with a few seconds she looked at the seemingly dead Vampyr. "are you dead?"

Vampyr gave a thumbs up before using ribbon of blood to jerk Rogue toward him just as the woman dropped her fist into ground. Pushing himself up he grunted out a few bars vomiting out some blood clearing his lungs. His rib cage popped into place his internal organs sealing stopping the internal bleeding. He had only seconds to recover as the woman came close but he wasn't going to get caught off guard again. Raising his arms he took a blow to his arms shattering the bones in them. "Best you got!"

Letting his arms drop bone breaking threw the inside blood drooling down his palms He narrowly dodged another punch that would have struck his cheek taking step back. Taking a boot to the gut he was slammed into the ground. The pain was incredible like getting adamantium claws to the gut which he experienced before.

Rogue slipped off her gloves having hidden herself behind a drift of snow. "Okay don't know how much he can take." She winced as she saw the woman deliver several boots stomps to Vampyr's face. "not much more" Climbing onto the drift she tried to sneak up to the woman.

Unfortunately the woman still retained her peripheral vision. Raising a few inches on the ground she flew toward Rogue back handing her back into the snow drift.

Pulling himself to his feet the bones pushed themselves back into there proper alignment. Stretching out his fingers he flicked off the blood only for it to stretch into a thin stream. Using his blood he wrapped her in red using it he pulling her against his body pinning them together. Putting his arms around her neck, the spores in his blood stream crystallizing the blood. "rogue now I don't know," He didn't get to finish as the woman reached between her legs to his grabbing his crotch crushing his boys into hamburger meat.

Picking herself up she spit out the dirt and half melted snow. Rogue knew she had to move quickly slapping her hands onto the woman cheeks the only exposed skin. What Rogue got was a lot more than she thought possible voices hundreds of them screaming.

00oo00oo00

Forge cut through another cocoon this time releasing a woman having he fall into his mechanical appendage. Taking a moment to look at her he quickly loaded her onto the float pallet he had built in record time. He found his head forced down by a green glowing hand and he could hear the sound buzzing wings only for it stop as a Brood came down in front of him split in half. "thanks for assist."

Luz held her hand against the wall a blue dome of light surrounding the hole created when Forge blew the inhibitor machine. "Don't thank me yet," With her right hand occupied creating the bubble of blue light, she used her left hand to create green constructs of light keeping the brood away. "Just get those people out of her and I'll follow you."

Forge ducked at Gregor leaped over him smashing boot first into a brood. "don't have to tell me twice." Raising his arm he typed into holographic display causing the pallet to lift up and foreword. "I think I've got everyone."

Reaching onto his back Gregor pulled a pair of brood off his back that had been tearing into his thick skin slamming them together. Dropping there remains to the ground he ground his heel into them before looking at Forge and Luz. "Stop standing and get going."

Luz opened a hole in the blue bubble looking back at Gregor feeling something. A pang of guilt possibly or regret. The three of them had formed something of a strange friendship and part of her didn't want it to end. "Get moving Forge!" Both her hands free to fight she produced a wall of yellow needles piercing several brood.

Gregor watched out of the corner of his yellow black eyes as the group managed to slip into the hole. Above he could see a brood crawling down the wall. Leaping from his standing position he drove his fingers into its abdomen. Dragging the creature along he collapsed section above the hole. Disgusted with the creature on his fingers he tossed it aside before dropping down onto the floor. "I think I finally understand you Bartok." He watched as the few remaining brood crawled along the walls trilling there wings buzzing. "But I have my own justice."

Picking up his jacket steam rose off his body the bone spurs flaking off his body. "Come down," he growled out his muscles mass decreasing from hulk like proportions back to normal. "I know you've been watching." Back to human standard he slid on his jacket. "Let's finish it."

High above what was once a pillar it cracked before shattering revealing massive body of a Brood. Unlike the others which had reptilian eyes this one had six eyes each of them compound like an insects. It's mandible like mouth opened into three sets with rows of teeth a hanging forked tongue flicked out fully prehensile.

Gregor snorted as the creature came down landing on thickly muscled legs which had split from the main body supporting it's weight. "You're an ugly bitch." The creature leaned down roaring in his face spread spittle on his face. Calmly he reached up flicking the saliva off his face. "That supposed scare me?"

The creature snapped it's mouth closed taking chunk out of the ground. Confused it looked up and saw Gregor glowing with a blue light. Rearing his fist back the image a of rearing bull formed around him. "I have my code my own justice! I show you the horns of the bull. Beast Fist Brahma bull hammer!"

00oo00oo00

Vampyr eyes closed as the pain was about ready to make him pass out then he did. When he next opened his eyes he was in a cave. "oh god I feel I got steam rolled again. Wait there was screaming " Standing up he looked around found the woman that had attacked them unconscious. "That was Rogue she was screaming."

Picking himself up on his hands he found that he was laying in a trench created by his own body. Looking over he saw the woman breathing in and out but thankfully unconscious. Taking a moment he collected his thoughts. "I remember now, that while she crushing my banana and cherries Rogue touched her face and started screaming both of them. This one," she looked over at the woman again. "bolted but, passed out while she was flying. Oh yeah that's why my back hurts I got dragged across the ground. "

Reaching over he tried to open one of the pouches on her hip only to find that she opened her eyes and grabbed his wrist with a lot less crushing power than before. "If I had to guess Rogue half your strength and abilities."

She glared at him tightening her grip but, found that she didn't nearly have the same power as before. "Who are you? Who is Rogue."

"it speaks," The look she gave him would have killed him if looks could kill. "I"m Vampyr and Rogue is a friend who took you down."

She released her grip on his wrist letting him pull away. "I don't remember that," Sitting up she grabbed her head a tremendous headache coming on. "Last I remember S.H.I.E.L.D sent me and large unit to track down Madam Hydra."

Grunting in annoyance Vampyr took off his jacket inspecting his shredded fabric. "sounds like a barrel of laughs."

She glared at him anger suppressing the headache. "Might as well introduce myself," Standing up she grabbed his arms forcing him into the kneeling position. "My name is Warbird a member of initiative. You're going to tell me where I am and how I got here."

"Well Warbird," Vampyr smirked reacting with skill got out of the lock. "Canada." Stilling moving he tripped her up pinning her to ground. "And I couldn't care less about some Initiative." Pinning her legs down and locking her arms behind her back he forced her head down. "Now considering you nearly killed me I'd appreciate your real name."

Warbird turn to smirk came as she used her superior strength to break free and quickly slammed him into the cave wall. "My name is none of your business," Pushing his head against the wall she made sure to rub his cheek in it. "Now your going to listen to me,"

Using a tactic usually used on men Vampyr used the heel of his boot to kick her in the crotch. Forcing her to release his hands he used them to grab her wrist flipping over her. Rearing his head back he slammed it into the back of her head. "I don't have to listen to squat from you." Putting his foot onto her back pinning her to the wall.

She didn't want to rip his arms out his sockets she wasn't a killer but she wasn't about to let this go on she had a mission. "You'll listen alright," Bending her legs she pushed off slamming against the other wall. "even if it's in traction." She could feel him go limb and howl in pain as he leg was bent in unnatural angle against her back. Free from his grip she stepped away from him allowing him to fall to the ground. "I didn't want to do that but even at half strength I could take you."

Panting vampyr grabbed his leg forcing it back into the proper angle he bit down on his rear molars. "I think we can play this game all day," Crouching down he shoulder tackled her against the wall. "Because I think we both want answers."

00oo00oo00

Forge frantically dug at the debris trying to get at Gregor. "Luz! Help me! We have to get Gregor out of there,"

Luz shook her head. "no,"

"please help!" Forge knocked away more of the small pieces only to find the larger ones to big to move. "Those things in there will tear him apart."

Putting her hand on his shoulder she pulled him away. "Gregor will be fine Forge, I only know him by reputation alone but, he has strength of spirit that could shatter mountains." She looked back at the unconscious bodies on the pallet ignoring the sudden rumblings. "We have to get these people out of here and make sure nothing happened to them that can't be undone."

Forge numbly nodded his head in understanding commanding the pallet to move ahead of them up the path. It was the sound of powerful engines that pulled them foreword out into the ever darkening evening. Hanging high in the sky was something truly colossal a quartet of powerful turbines roared keeping the aircraft carrier aloft. "Luz we're saved." Looking around he couldn't find her. "Luz?"

It wasn't long before Forge found himself inside a mess hall half heartedly eating. "I wonder what happened to them,"

"Who those agents you rescued?" Vampyr walked into the mess hall pushing something pink into his pocket. "From what I was told while I examined they should be fine. The creatures inside them where in early state of development so they could be removed. As for Rogue apparently when she touched Warbird she touched the hive mind and fried the one inside her Apparently Rogue also got some new powers."

Forge put down his bowl of beef stew. "It's not them though I am glad for them to be alive even though half of them are going to jail." Blowing out on the stew he continued. "I'm just worried about Gregor and Luz what ever happened to them."

"Did you say Gregor," Climbing onto the chair he looked at Forge. "You where in there with Gregor and you're still alive."

Forge looked at him rolling his spoon in the stew "What are you talking about?"

"It's story and I'd say we've got time before Fury drops us off." Closing his eyes he opened them again searching himself before beginning to tell what he knew about Gregor.


	30. Chapter 30

The year is 5013 and the massive fortress Damocles hung between the Earth and its moon. Easily the size Rhode island if easily dwarfed the vessels that surrounded it. It's captain calmly walked it's bridge as technicians worked the controls. He had failed all those years ago and now his failure was once again staring him in the face. Ascending the steps to his command chair he easily and with practice made himself comfortable. His tormentor could wait a few minutes as he ran his normal diagnostics on his armor and ship.

Hanging like the ornament on Christmas tree a four pointed star rotated on its axis high above the Damocles. Inside its single occupant calmly tapped his staff against the floor patient waiting for his target to get around to opening the line of communications. Pulling the hood of his cloak down his gloved fingers traced the line of his staff. "He does enjoy plotting his plans. To think one of my students would so easily plot my demise"

Even as he spoke those words a figure formed in front of him half smirking. "My timing has always been something of impeccable."

"Kang the Conqueror," The man in the cloak shook his head. "You are one of my best students, How many times have attempted to alter this particular timeline to suit your needs?"

Kang walked up to his mentor, his tormentor half chuckling. "Shall we list them alphabetical, or as most would say chronological order. Though I must say right now I see two options that will make this end in my favor."

The man in the cloak chuckled. "Attempting a time jump again? You do realize that Damocles temporal engines are damaged beyond repair due to you clash with Greymore."

It was Kang's turn to chuckle. "Oh I am aware that fact," Raising his hand he began queue a sequence onboard his vessel. "I do enjoy hedging my bets." Already warning images flashed across his crews screens. Cutting his line with his tormentor he stood over looking he loyal crew and part of him felt a pang of remorse. "All hands to escape hatches return home to your families. " Like the stupid loyal fools he knew they where they stayed silent at there posts.

The man in cloak again rubbed his hand down his staff knowing full well what must come next. "All forces target Damocles full weapons," He took a solemn breathe the shadow on his face dissipating revealing his golden eyes. "Fire,"

Already Kang's fingers danced across his chairs screen even as the first reports of hull breaches skimmed across the bottom. "This isn't the end," With his fingers typing in one final command he watched as several floating screens revealed escape pods jettisoning. "You have served me well." Even as he finished his sentence his crew disappeared in mild flashes of light. He laughed as his ship broke apart around him flames rippling toward him like wave. "We aren't done yet master my game of time isn't yet done."

Between the Earth and its moon Damocles gave one last silent groan splitting in half as many life pods where retrieved. Inside its core the time engine gave one last hiss before collapsing in on itself taking the ship with it before the universe was filled with a bright flash of light.

00oo00oo00

Escaping the dark riders was easy enough for him as usual. "it's like they just don't care any more," Pulling his hood back Haru walked into the cave he called home. "better for me," Sitting down on pile of hay he slipped off his pack rifling it's contents. "I got lucky today, Peanut butter, crackers not together mind you. Oh I also got Coffee and a pot to boil it in."

"good, did you find the other things we need," A female voice called from the other side of curtain.

"Eh yep," Reaching into the pack he pulled out a package of tampons. "You wouldn't believe what I do to get those." Tossing them over the metal curtain he leaned back against the cave wall. "I also got in contact with your employer wants me to star in another of his game shows."

"You can't be seriously considering working for that fat bastard? You know full well that if he ever get tired of your performances he'll turn you back over to Sinister." The female voice commented coldly. "Mojo isn't the type to grow attached to his stars unless he can make them suffer."

Haru emptied out the rest his pack a couple cans of beef stew and pink salmon rolled out. "It's not I have much of a choice in the matter, the human coalition wants my head on platter once they discovered I was one of the horsemen. Then there's Sinister and he wants to put me back in breeding pens, don't get me started on the big man himself Apocalypse he doesn't take well to having one of his horseman going rogue, Remember Bastion he tried to kill Apocalypse his head is still mounted on his throne alive."

The metal screen was pulled open and a blue haired woman with red eyes was sitting with passive face. "The logical option then would be to locate magneto and join his X-men." Her tone flat and monotone.

"M'kay what's stop him from taking hold of the iron in my blood stream and reversing the flow. Or better yet he could sic Weapon X on me to gut me." Popping his knuckles Haru began to gather up the supplies he had dumped out. "Rita please tell me you have a better idea."

"First off Shion dear do you always have to be so cold." Pulling up her pants she hid her thong, Rita walked into open in her tight fitting jeans. Buckling her belt a katana hung off either side on her hips, mounted on her back in holster she was wearing was another pair of katana, finally to either side of her ribs she had another pair of katana. "Don't get onto me about preferring to be called Kos-mos that's not a name that's designation. As for you Haru I know full well about your contacts. "

"you're no fun," Dusting himself off Haru walked past the pair to the back of the cave pushing his fingers into what looked like solid rock. The cave wall rippled in static before disappearing completely revealing the double doors of an elevator. "Could one of you grab the supplies."

Standing up from her kneel position Kos-mos grabbed the bag in question putting up the can goods back inside it. "We should strike one of the Upscale facilities and deal a blow to Apocalypses' forces."

Rita joined the pair in the elevator. "if I didn't know better I'd say that's a grudge your holding,"

"It is simply one of the logical outcomes. By removing his ability to create upscale subjects, not only would it prevent him from creating more troops it would save many human lives." Pressing her palm against a panel the door closed.

"That would just leave the Madri, the infinites, the pale riders and my former comrades the horsemen." Haru grinned evilly taking off his bandana revealing his golden hair. "Sounds like boats of fun, let's find some volunteers for a suicide run."

00oo00oo00

"Well this is a uncomfortable situation." A dark green sphere of energy floated orbited around Piotr's head. "Wake up we're about to have company and from the looks of things they aren't friendly. Eh you I end up disembodied again." The green orb entered into Piotr surronding him in the same glow sand pouring from his body.

"we've tracked the temporal displacement energy to the Xavier Mansion." several figures decloaked inside the front hall of the mansion. The figures appeared to be wearing some sort synthetic mesh with blue energy radiating out. Splitting into groups of four the began to fan out one group heading up the stairs. They soon made it to one of the long disused gallery rooms standing there on the balcony was large man dressed in well press slacks, a red velvet vest, white button up shirt, loafers, and finally the figure was adjusting a bolo tie. "In the name Lord Apocalypse and his horsemen identify."

The well dressed gambler flicked a poker chip. "Shall we gamble,"

"Voice match Its Colossus! Fire!" The people in the mesh suit raised there arms and began to fire energy bolts from there gauntlets. Colossus moved with a speed that belayed his size as he ducked under the blast grabbing the arm of the nearest thug tossing him into the others.

He could hear the running feet coming toward him. "Seems that we've out stayed our welcome." Running for the balcony he jumped shifting his flesh to steel easily taking the forcing of the three story drop. Turning around he saw the men and woman looking down at him from the balcony. "Until we meet again."

Back up on the balcony one of the shock troopers touched an earpiece. "Deploy the Juggernaut unit." Descending into plain view a troop transport appeared. Standing on a platform between the transports twin engines was a hulking figure covered from toe to head in a black covered mesh. Covering its head was a full face helmet with six glowing eyes covering it's shoulders and chest was black steel plate. Similar armor covered it's feet and knuckles across it's knuckles where four massive bolts.

Colossus stepped back as the massive juggernaut slammed feet first into the ground. The shockwave generated nearly knocked him off his feet but he managed to hold shifting his body into it's metal state. "you big'n aren't you."

The juggernaut roared leaping up raising it's fist just barely missing as Colossus jumped back delivering a punch of his own staggering the juggernaut. Shaking it's head the beast flexed its arms roaring. Slamming its hands digging fingers into the ground it tore a chunk out hurling it at Colossus.

While he could have easily shattered the slab of dirt and grass the possessed Colossus had other plans. Spinning out of the way he pointed at the juggernaut. "Let me tell you this from the start," Flicking his free wrist he produced the Faustus belt. "I am a gambler." Putting the belt on he inserted the change card. "Henshin."

**Corruption Form**

The indomitable roar of the train whistle echoed in the air a circle of tracks rolled around him pieces of armor segmenting into place forming into Faust form. A ghostly image of Mephistopheles appeared over the rider. The blades of the trident on Faust's helmet shifted forming demonic horns crowning over the now red eyes. The armors color shifting into a sickly yellow color as black and red cape descended from his shoulders. A circular chamber wrapped around Faust wrist each sport a set of five golden claws from Mephistopheles fingers. Thick red plates locked over the sickly yellow armor forming a demonic grimace.

When Peter finally opened his eyes he realized two things he seemed to floating outside his own body and secondly they where facing some hulking monster with glowing blue eyes. "Mephistopheles what's going."

"Can't talk," Faust Corruption form passed his spear over his shoulder slamming it into the ground cracking it. "Busy trying to take this patsy to the bank," Ducking and rolling under the wild swings of the juggernaut using the tip of his spear to stab at the beast.

In the shadow of mansion a figure watched the pair square off. "you've never been this fast." the figure watched as the juggernaut's massive fist narrowly glanced off of Corruption Faust's mask. "Those fighting skills are better too." The figure saw as Faust drove his spear into the juggernaut's side causing a blue green fluid to bleed out. "The juggernaut has lost need to improve the design."

"So the beast bleeds," Jerking his spear out of the wound he literally bounced back on his heels. Flicking his wrist he produced the rider pass even as he dig the juggernaut grabbed its wounded side. "This our finishing move," passing the rider pass over his belt right angled beams of energy appeared.

**Full charge **

Jumping up into the air he slid the rider pass into the spear he aimed it at the juggernaut. "Devil drop spear!" the tip of spear extended piercing the juggernaut's head joining it was the golden claws. With it's work done the spear and claws retracted allowing Corruption Faust to leap away. "This is where you fall," Turning away from the juggernaut he braced the spear over his shoulder as he did so the beast fell exploding in a blue fireball.

His posturing done the imagin found himself being pushed out the hijacked body causing the transformation to become undone. "No need to get pushy I did just save your life."

Peter looked around at the largely abandoned mansion. "Where are we?" Even as he asked the question he noticed a bright flash of light. Turning to the source he saw someone climb into the drop ship along with the troopers. "It can't be,"

"Pretty sure we where dragged in with the boy," Hovering incorporeal behind Peter's shoulder he circled around. "If I had to guess a parallel world like the others I showed you," Given pause by the, it can't be, if had eyes he would have looked a the mutant. "What do you mean by it can't be."

Not bothering to answer he ran back inside the mansion going room by room searching for something anything that might give him a clue. "It looked like my brother."

00oo00oo00

Deep within the bowels of the mountain refugees worked to eek out some semblance of hope where none was to found. Victims of the upscale program mixed with those who had the displeasure of being inquisition suspects of Madri. Walking between the number cots a man in tattered jeans and torn long jacket his body wrapped head to toe in white clothe only his eyes remained though they where hidden behind dark goggles. He walked behind a young girl putting his hand on her shoulder his voice heavily muffled by the tape. "You should pay more attention to surroundings."

"you know very well that I can defend myself." Standing the woman turned to face him stabbing him in the neck with her thumb.

"Hahaha, with all this haha oh crud haha you demon woman! Hahaha" He couldn't get two words out without cutting loose with laughter. "I couldn't stay ahaha mad at hahaha you and the damn hahaha bullet."

"Daw look at the mummy and the school girl," Haru chuckled sitting down on some of the stacked cots. "Makes me want to puke."

The mummy grumbled under his breathe whispering to the woman. "Arrogant hahaha prick, wish I could hahaha kill him,"

The woman whispered back to him. "your just mad he's your reflection." Giving him a kiss on the bandaged cheek she released him. "take care of yourself,"

"I will," Turning to face Haru behind his goggles glaring at him. "Let me guess you need volunteers for a suicide mission and my name was the top of the list."

"What can I say Mister Mummy that is the name you gave me, The last mission that was suicide run you volunteered and managed to come back alive that's bonus in my book. Truth be told I don't think Mister mummy is your real name but, I not asking you what it really is. No, the mission suggesting is that we go on a trail of destruction striking Sinister's operations." Grinning ear to ear Haru placed his hand behind his head. "So how you feel'n wanna crack some skulls?'

"Oh, what a wonderful idea Guerrilla tactics." The mummy twitched visibly with annoyance. "I know beef with Sinister but, do you think it's really good idea to trash his compounds." He watched as Haru nodded his head the razor blade necklace jangling. "Fine, I'll see who I can scrounge up."

"Good, here's my short list." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a slip of paper handing to the mummy. "I've narrowed it down to twenty or so for what we need, A teleporter group not singular, Medic, demolition, and scout. I need you to narrow it down to oh say, four maybe five."

"If you need a teleporter why can't Spiral take the roll she is able to do it right?"

"yes, she is,"

"I sense a but in that sentence,"

"There is you see, she'll be rather indisposed while we're all laying siege to Sinister. Doing what I can't really say, though will say this, it's rather important that what she's doing is completed in a timely manner. It's just better that only a select few know what she's doing."

Unfolding the paper the mummy read the names silently to himself before looking back up at Haru. "your kidding right. There's only two teleporter on this list and I have to choose between a teenager and a insane doorman. So you've already picked the porter for me wonderful." His tone dripped with sarcasm. "You want a scout fine she's not on this list but, Squirrel girl."

"Oh fuck no! She scares me that bubbly personality." Haru shivered.

"To bad she's one of the best scouts we have particularly because she's good at not being seen." Folding the list back up he looked at Haru. "I'll talk to rest but, don't expect much. "

"good, do try and consider someone besides Squirrel girl," He shivered walking away.

The woman he had been listening the entire time. "Your serious about Squirrel girl?"

The mummy nodded. "I wasn't lying per say but, I can't hurt him doesn't mean I can't creep the crud out of him"

"Your evil,"

"At times," Kissing her on the forehead he smiled under the bandages. "I'll go talk to everyone on the list see if I rustle up some volunteers. Why don't you try and figure out what he's gotten Spiral into that girl may love him but, he likely to put her in danger."

"Like you with me,"

"Hey at least I try to, oh I see trying to do. Fine I'll try and help him my luck he's either Black or ZX" Walking away from his love the mummy began to crawl threw the tents and partitions his feet guided by memorization.

Bishop was practicing his unique fighting style on a training dummy when he heard the mummy approach. Delivering one last spin kick to the dummy he launched the head at the mummy who caught it as he entered. "What do you want."

Twirling the stuffing out of the Dummy's head he finally tossed it over his shoulder. "I need a demolition specialist."

"So you came to see me," Reaching up he unhooked the headless dummy dropping it on the ground. "I'll do it but," He looks back at the mummy. "You're going to have to strip off those damn rags at some point."

Grumbling the mummy crossed his arms. "Not choice in the matter, Fine though meet me at the elevator three." twisting around he waved back at him. "Oh and be prepared for guerilla warfare."

000000000000000000000000000

"On the road again, I'm on the road again." Sung out Mephistopheles at least tried to as the pair or him and Peter rolled down the dirt paths. "talk to me we've been driving for hours in silence."

Sighing in defeat Peter leaned back. "Ever town we've passed threw people closed there shutters or it's ghost town. It feel like I'm back in the Cossack. People where afraid talk to each other for fear of getting arrested especially after they took my brother."

"Took you brother?"

"Broke into our home and pulled out bed said he was going to serve the state." Turning the wheel they found themselves going down a cobblestone road. "Each week the state delivered stipend food until they finally stopped. As the next to oldest I had to make my way out into the fields with our father. It was honest living till the day my powers manifested."

"Oh why so bad?"

In the distance Peter could make out an old weathered church and from the smell he could tell what they where cooking. "Bean soup," easing up on the throttle he started coast down the road.

"Might want to slow down, don't want them thinking we're here to attack."

"ja," Pulling off with his bike he parked it beside a tree. "After my powers manifested I had to do the work of our tractor as I blocked it from crushing my sister." Climbing off the bike he began to trek the rest of the way up the stone path. "It wasn't so bad the heavy lifting was easy as long as I kept it secret. We didn't know who we could trust. Though it wasn't long before Magneto showed up and gave me and offer. Three times I told him that I was happy where I was then forth time he took my sister."

"I'm surprised you didn't try and attack him."

"I tried then I learned why he called himself Magneto, Not brightest moment on my part." As he got a good look at the church he could see the soft glow of a fire coming from the open door. "He told that he wouldn't hurt my sister and if I joined him he'd release her. Though he had best of intention I see that now it was hard to work for him. Surprisingly though I did make friends with St. John and Remy they part the reason I made the choice stay around."

The imagin was still snickering but managed to collect himself again. "Not bright indeed."

Walking into the church he noticed a pair of people both wearing tattered monks robes or at least one of them. The first of the pair smallest of them had long blonde hair though unlike the other one he had his or her hood up. The second person of the pair was someone that Peter was very familiar with which immediately put him on guard. "Juggernaut!"

Juggernaut placed his bowl down calmly raising his head from the dish in his bandaged hand. "I haven't been called that name in a long time." Standing up he smiled. "you can call me Brother Cain." Holding out his hand he held it out to the other monk. "this is my partner," The other monk shook her head. "Well apparently she would rather remain anonymous."

"Juggernaut I mean, Brother Cain how did you become a monk?"

Picking up a empty bowl Brother Cain scooped up a ladle of soup pouring it in. "Pull up a pew and I will tell you how I had became who I am today."

Mephistopheles grumbled his bodiless form floating around Peter's head. "This going to be one of those long stories."

"first I must tell you about how I became Juggernaut. " He waited till Peter was comfortable before he began his story. "I suppose it all started shortly before Vietnam war I was just young enough to still be living with my father when he met his second wife the mother of my step brother Charles. I was in my rebellious stage and hated him no hate is to strong a word, I was jealous and that jealousy festered like an open sore. I couldn't stand him and that smile of his." He chuckled lightly. "Now that I look back on it that might been the best thing about him. Charles was kind to a fault and it irritated me back then. Just to get away from it I volunteered for military service. I was even trained as Marine Sniper and was entrusted as a scout. When I finally got the Nam I was captured by the Vietcong on my first outing though managed to escape them. Even as I ran threw the jungle bullets chasing me I held onto my anger pushing myself to stay alive. I wasn't to focused on what was in front of me as I crashed into what I first thought was a Vietcong tunnel, Then I saw a jewel crimson and filled with power."

The second Monk having heard the story before stood from the pew she had been sitting in walking away from them she disappeared into the back of the church. Seeing as his partner was enthused with the story a spark of his own curiosity crawled into Mephistopheles, so he followed her into the shadows. She raised her sword the twin fangs glowing with the power of Limbo stopping the sphere as it passed threw the wall. He didn't realize till it was to late as the blade touched his form and he realized that just maybe even if he didn't have a solid form that sword could hurt him. With her free hand she pulled her hood down. "I have a few questions for you, Cain might not be able to feel your presence but, I do."

Brother Cain wrung his hands over the hot coals keeping the massive palms warm. "He drew me to the jewel my greed, my anger, he wanted to see what someone would do with the crimson powers. Cyrotec he is an old god and promised me power if would use it for my own gains. I fully intended to as I marched out of that jungle unstoppable even as I crossed ocean floor the magic protecting me. When I finally drew in breathe on dry land I found recent news paper. I didn't know it at the time but, Apocalypse had already taken power so the paper at least out of date I can't be sure any more." A smile crossed his face albeit a sad one. "Heir to Xavier fortune gunned down. My step brother dead by gang violence, it killed my anger, all the festering I had done had become pointless. I was directionless, so I wondered crisscrossing north America, if something got in my way I just plowed threw it till I encountered him. The irresistible force had finally encountered the unmovable object and he was scrawny."

Using the metal spoon Peter sipped the bean soup. "Scrawny?"

He chuckled. "He may have been a Horseman of Apocalypse but, he was scrawny. Standing just over five foot five inches, he looked like a strong breeze might knock him over. He smiled at me told me I could either join him or drop dead. I knocked him down and started walk away then he jumped on my shoulders so threw him into a car windshield. He got up and chucked the car at me, I knocked it away. So it went he attacked me I retaliated, sure he couldn't match my strength though he was a lot faster than me. Over the course of the battle he made me do something I hadn't done in all those listless months."

"What?"

"He got me angry, before all was said and down we had leveled the small town we had been in. It was around midnight he finally sat down on the rear axle of a Chevy Impala and started laughing. He wasn't even tired and took me minute to realize why he was laughing. It had been the most fun either of us had in fight for awhile. He made me one of his Dark Riders his first actually his elite soldiers. Little by little he recruited four others. Deathstrike, Spiral, Kos-mos, Myself, Venom, as well as Iron Monger all pushed in from the west coast."

"Why aren't you working with him now?"

"It was during our regular supply run into the inner core what used to be Kansas City. We where supposed to drop off our cargo and move on." Interlocking his fingers Brother Cane looked down at the dwindling flames. "Truth be told none of us had seen the inner core before, We knew Sinister preformed experiments Kos-mos was prove enough of that but, to see some of his failed products. Sure seeing it up close made me mad but, that wasn't what set things off. It was when we found the holding pins and Sugar man that things took off." He looked at the rear of the church. "War ripped Sugar man's tongue out starting a riot with permission to cut loose we did over course of two hours he had leveled that part of the inner core. As the fires of war burned around us he told us to scatter. We did Deathstrike went to find her father, Spiral and Kos-mos stayed behind. Venom well last I heard he made his way deeper into core, Iron Monger joined the Human Coalition acting as Body guard. Me well I made my way to the Antarctic and let's just say I found a peace there I had never known."

00oo00oo00

Eugenics research facility just outside Houston, Mikial climbed off the transport. It was the smell of burnt flesh that hit him first, by now he should have been used to it. After all this time serving as Famine he knew he should be used to it. That wasn't what made him sick it was the sickly sweet smell of the man that approached it. "Sugarman." It was like the flesh sculptor bathed in honey syrup just to drive off the smell of antiseptic in his labs.

Sugarman stood a good six foot tall, most of that height was actually his bulbous head instead of a torso he stood on a pair of stubby legs. To look at him you'd think that with his quartet of well muscled arms he'd be all brawn and not brain, the opposite was the truth not to say he couldn't be a brawler when muscle was required. Currently he was using one set of his arm to wringing his hands as he approached the Horseman. "Famine glad you could make it."

"I was already in the area," Walking toward the sniveling creature he slid off his cloak dropping it to the ground. "I'm glad that your lisp is starting to disappear."

Using his other free hand Sugarman grabbed the cloak quickly folding it up into a neat square. "Yes, after the 'former' War ripped my tongue out and beat me senseless it took me weeks to heal." Walking together the steel doors opened allowing them entry. "As you can see the current war has already arrived, Along with Pestilence. Unfortunately Death, once again declined invitation. he had the head of the messenger returned."

Mikial walked down the corridor following scorching foot prints the metal having warped due to the heat. "It was only Madri easily replaceable."

"I have question, Is it true that while any given moment there are only four horsemen, his lordship actually maintains several others in stasis inside the citadel? I only ask because only the honor guard and the horsemen are aloud in his citadel."

"I have no reason to lie, there are replacements available should we either fail or die. Then again I suppose Sinister wouldn't tell you considering you're only a Lab assistant." Mikial laughed as he walked past the fist clenching Sugarman. "Also I hate the smell of honey syrup."

The sound of bubbling tanks echoed off the polished steel walls as Mr. Sinister placed a scalpel down patting the head of his latest subject. "Don't worry I come back to you shortly." All his subject could do was gurgle incoherently his skull exposed to the clean air. "You've come Mikial. Sugarman could you and Henry finish this."

Standing in dark a recess of the Lab stood the massive semitransparent form of Holocaust his orange glowing skull scanning the room. "About time you arrived I was growing tired of watching Sinister. Why my father associates with this so call scientist is beyond me."

"of Course sir," Placing Mikials cloak on a table Sugar man grabbed the edges of the gurney pushing past the tanks the eyes of the subjects inside following him.

Chuckling darkly Sinister walked over to the circular platform soon joined by Holocaust and Mikial. "You father's association with me save your life after your predecessor nearly killed you." Reaching down a holographic keyboard appeared at Sinister's fingertips allowing him to type as he spoke. "Though I digress. As you know of our Lord Apocalypse shortly after coming to power began to actively hunt down anyone with either Teleportation, Magic, or Temporarily abilities. Systematically eliminating them barring a few exceptions he was largely successful." As he spoke and typed images of the few remaining teleport capable beings appeared. "those that managed to avoid a death sentence listed here where tagged for latter capture."

Holocaust growled molten flames curling off his body shell. "We know that already if that is the only reason we are here I shouldn't have bothered coming I have better things to do."

Mikial snorted crossing his arms. "It's most likely he called us here because of the recent anomalies?" Sinister nodded reaching up causing the names and images of the tagged persons to align into a neat row. "Approximately two days and three hours ago there was tear in the fabric reality am I correct?"

"Yes, while I would dealt with this anomaly myself but, several of my Hunter Killers where ironically killed shortly there after." Setting aside the row of files he used his other hand to key up another series of grizzly images. "As you can see at first it appears to be the work of the former war."

"I am war there is no other." All around them the solution inside the tanks began to bubble.

"Of Course which I said former," Sinister watched as Holocaust's temper cooled. "Then I remember as of late that Haru as late has been leaving no evidence of his travels."

Mikial glanced over at Sinister "last I heard he was acting as Gladiator for the fat one up in the neutral territory."

"While it is true that Haru was fighting for the masses in Mojo Adam's pit he broke away a few months ago. As usual Mojo attempted to renegotiate his deal with our master, so Apocalypse had to send his honor guard to remind him that he continues to operate independently at his amusement."

"Get to the point."

"As I was saying," Taking the images and filtering threw them he finds a single image of a mummy like figure drop kicking the head of a upscale android. "I do believer someone not from this world has arrived. I want it alive or in pieces if only to study it. The key to capturing it might be in that girl." Taking the image he expanded a corner revealing Tsuki.

"I confront this invader myself." Holocaust stalked out his body radiating embers of heat.

Mikial watched the giant leave his foot steps producing molten metal wherever he stepped. "I should be leave to if there is nothing else." Taking his cloak he unfolded it draping it over his shoulder.

"Before you Mikial I do believe I wasn't the only to discover this anomaly." Mikial turned to face Sinister. "If what I saw was true there where three anomalies and from one of them you seemed to found a prize in one and a very familiar face in the other."

"you spies are everywhere aren't they. For your information the so called prize could possibly be a match even for Kos-Mos. Though I have yet to examine her fully. And as for the other one." Raising his fist Mikial and smashed the circular table causing the holograms to disappear. "I will deal with it in my own time and way."

Mr. Sinister watched as the Horseman of Famine disappeared back the way he came following behind Holocaust. "things look like they're going to get interesting very shortly."


End file.
